


Past meets the future and learn the truth

by Crazzy2014



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 1 complete, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Gen, Reading the Books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-05 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 221,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazzy2014/pseuds/Crazzy2014
Summary: The fates decide that the gods need to do better, so they choose 7 kids from the future to send them back and learn about what has happened and what will come.
Relationships: Anubis/Sadie Kane/Walt Stone, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Carter Kane/Zia Rashid, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason/Piper, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, percy/annabeth
Comments: 211
Kudos: 804





	1. Prologue

Winter solstice 2005

It was a normal Winter solstice day on Olympic. All of the 12 Olympians and Hades were in the throne room busy doing the one thing they do the best. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were arguing about who is the strongest. Hera and Demeter were speaking about their brothers and their childless. Hestia was busy tending to the hearth. Aphrodite and Ares were flirting with each other, Hephaestus was busy working with pieces of metal on his lap. Hermes was laughing at the antics his children were pulling at camp and their homes. Athena was busy working on a battle plan. Dionysus was sitting on his throne, looking bored. Apollo and Artemis were fighting about Artemis's hunters and Apollo’s constant flirting with them.

Suddenly a blinding white light appeared and a group of teenagers fell through it. One by one the teens got up and looked around the room. "Who are you?" Zeus's voice boomed through the room. None of the teens said anything, they just looked at each other. Thalia Annabeth and Grover shared a look, before looking back to the gods. Jason, Piper and Leo were looking around the room with amazement. Nico looked at the three demigods he didn't know and slowly moved closer to Rachel. A light appeared above Athena and a package fell out of it, onto her lap. Athena picked up the package and opened it. She found a box of books and a letter. Athena took the letter and read

_Dear Olympians _

_We have decided that you all need a lesson, so we have brought you these kids from the future. You all will sit down and read these books. You will not harm any of these kids if you do you will regret it. Kid's pleas introduce yourself but do not state your godly parents. The books will reveal you're godly parents. And do not worry time outside of Olympus will be frozen so do take your time. _

_Love the Fates._

The kids shared a second look before Annabeth moved forward and bowed, "Annabeth Chase," Athena nodded approving of her daughter and smiled at her. Annabeth sent a glare to Hera before moving back to the group.

Thalia took a deep breath before moving forward, “Thalia Grace, and yes’ I’m not a tree, it’s a long story,” She also sent a glare to Hera before moving back and standing next to Annabeth and taking her hand. Jason looked at the two girls and frowned, he knew that they didn’t like Hera but he never imagined that they would glare at her so openly.

“Grover Underwood,” Grover bowed and moved back to the group. He stood on the other side of Annabeth. Zeus sent a glare at Grover who just moved a little closer to Annabeth.

Nico smiled at Annabeth before moving forward and bowed, "Nico di Angelo," Hades looked at his son with concern before looking at Zeus and Poseidon. But thankfully the two didn't seem to remember who Nico was.

Piper smiled at Jason before moving and bowing, “Piper McLean,” Aphrodite smiled, but frowned when she saw what Piper was wearing. Piper moved back to Jason and took his hand.

Leo looked at the two before bowing and speaking with a mischievous grin, “Leo Valdez,” Hephaestus looked up from his project and smiled. Leo moved back to his friends before nudging Jason forward.

Jason took a breath and looked at Thalia, she smiled at him and nodded. Jason moved forward and bowed, “Jason Grace,” Hera’s head snapped at Zeus who just looked away. Jason moved back to the Piper and Leo.

Rachel looked at Annabeth and gave her a small smile. Rachel moved forward and bowed “Rachel Elizabeth Dare,”

Hestia looked at the group of teens before smiling and snapping her fingers. Couches appeared, pillows and blankets appeared. The teens smiled and moved forward and took their seats. Annabeth, Thalia and Grover took one of the couches and sat down. Nico and Rachel grabbed some blankets and pillows and sat the Annabeth’s feet. Jason and Piper chose a couch and sat down, cuddling. Leo went and sat alone on the biggest couch and smiled. The gods shared a look before they all looked at Athena.

Athena took a breath before picking up the first book and read the cover.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief," Piper, Jason and Leo looked at each other and said, "Finally," they were happy that they would finally learn about this Percy Jackson and what made everyone care so much about him.

Annabeth and Grover just shared a look. “Wait before we start can I just know what year it is?” Annabeth asked looking at her mother.

“Winter solstice 2005,” Athena answered looking at her daughter who had gone pale.

“This is so not going to end well,” Annabeth and Grover said at the same time looking at Zeus before looking at Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick  
So this story got taken down, so here it is back. Good luck.   
Okay I know the first book plays of in the summer of 2006 so this fanfic does play off right before Luke stole the bolt.


	2. ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of the Lightning thief

**1 I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

Leo smirked, “I’m getting a feeling I’m going to like this Percy Jackson,” Piper and Jason just shook their heads.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: **

“Oh no,” Thalia smiled looking at Nico who just smiled back up at her.   
“What?” Jason asked looking at Thalia

“Percy’s advice is normally horrible,” Annabeth looking at Jason and Piper before looking back at her mother.

**Close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life. **

Annabeth looked at Thalia and Nico before the two of them smile and said, “Okay that’s not so bad,”

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. **

_‘Me too,’_ all the half-bloods in the room thought. The gods just looked at each other they knew that their children didn’t have the best lives but they didn’t think that it was so bad.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you. Don't say I didn't warn you. **

“But you didn’t, man,” Leo smiled. The kids just shook their heads

**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy,**

Grover suppressed a shutter that went through him. He never wanted to go back to that school, he was also a little scared to see how Annabeth and Thalia would handle everything that happened to Percy before he got to camp. Grover didn’t know everything but he knew that it wasn’t good.

** a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid? **

“Yes,” Everyone who knew Percy said at the same time. Piper smiled she was a little happy that she and Nico weren’t the only troubled half-blood.

**Yeah. You could say that. **

“Yes he agreed, now we can hold him to it,” Nico smiled.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, **

Poseidon suppressed a whimper. He didn't want to know that his son had a horrible life.

**but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. **

“That sounds boring,” Jason said getting a glare from Annabeth and Athena. All the other half-bloods smiled at him and nodded. Rachel just looked at Annabeth a smiled

**I know-it sounds like torture. **

At that, most of them laughed at the face Annabeth and Athena were making.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class.**

“Wished we had a teacher like that,” Piper said with a small huff.  
“That would have been so cool,” Leo stated.

**He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. **

Annabeth smiled at that. She missed her Percy but sometimes she wondered about Percy.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **

“Not with his luck,” Thalia frowned. 

**Boy, was I wrong. See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... **

“No tell us more,” Leo begged, he was really starting to like Percy.

** Well, you get the idea. This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, **

Grover paled, he had forgotten all about Nancy and he didn’t want to know how his friends were going to handle it.

**the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

“Grover…” Thalia began but Grover cut her off, “Can we talk about it later please,” Thalia looked at Annabeth before looking back at Grover and nodding.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. **

“I do not,” Grover defended himself.

“You kind of do,” Annabeth smiled at him.

**He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria. **

“Grover,” Annabeth scolded looking at the satyr.

“it’s enchiladas,” Grover defended himself.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. **

"Well, that sucks," Leo said starting to build something on his lap. Jason looked at Leo then at Hephaestus and smiled. Leo looked like a younger more attractive version of his dad.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. **

“Not in your hare,” Thalia all but yelled. She really didn’t like it when people bullied her friends. Grover blushed and looked away. He was really getting a bad feeling about how Thalia and Annabeth were going to react about everything that happens in the books.

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into. **

“How bad could it have been?’ Piper asked looking at Annabeth.

"Knowing Percy and what he and Grover have told me very badly," Annabeth answered giving Pier a small smile

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, **

Nico, Thalia and looked shocked. They were having a hard time picturing Percy being interested in anything that wasn’t sword fighting and Annabeth. Annabeth felt a little proud at her seaweed brain

**but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye. Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. **

Ares nodded agreeing like it was the best idea in the world.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. **

“How much would you be willing to bet, that was Percy’s fault?” Nico asked looking at Thalia who smiled and handed Annabeth 5 drachma. Nico smiled and handed Annabeth also 5 drachma. Annabeth shook her head and smiled. 

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. **

“No that’s Nico,” Thalia smirked, Nico just glared up at her

**She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right." **

“Grover,” Annabeth and Thalia scolded again. Grover just blushed and smiled back at the two.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" **

“Why do I get the feeling it came out louder then he meant to,” Annabeth said looking at Grover with a small smile

“It’s Percy,” Grover answered.

**It came out louder than I meant it to. The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. **

Annabeth felt prod at Percy, she was missing him. Thalia and Nico were shocked they didn't think Percy would know.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes," **

“Why is it always that one,” the elder 6 Olympians moaned at the same time.

**Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"What!" Zeus yelled some of the other gods looked as angry as Zeus.

“I’m sure Mr. Brunner will correct him Lord Zeus,” Annabeth said calmly, before nodding at her mother to read further

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," **

At that, the angry gods had calmed down.

**I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. **

“I understand how Kronos could make that mistake,” Nico whispered loud enough for the kids to hear, but not loud enough for the gods. Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth were giggling while Grover looked at Zeus with worry. Piper and Leo were smiling and Jason looked shocked that a half-blood would have enough guts to say that.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won." **

“Did kelp-Percy really just sum up the first titan war with a few sentences,” Thalia asked-, she almost called Percy Kelp head, but thankful Annabeth stopped her-, Thalia gave Annabeth a small smile. Poseidon was smiling, he approved of the shocked face Athena had when she read about the war.

“That’s Percy,” Grover said with a smile. He was really missing Percy, hell they all were. They hoped the books would tell them how to get Percy back.

Suddenly Annabeth sat up straight. She looked at her mother and asked, "May I please see the other books Lady Athena?” Athena nodded and made the books appear in Annabeth’s lap,

"Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson and the Titan’s Curse, Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth, Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, Heroes of Olympus and the Lost Hero, Heroes of Olympus and the Son of Neptune, Heroes of Olympus and the Mark of Athena, Heroes of Olympus and the House of Hades, Heroes of Olympus and the Blood of Olympus.” Annabeth read. Everyone was trying to make sense of the titles of the books, She looked up at her mother silently asking for permission. A light appeared and a note fell out of it onto Athena’s lap.

_Dear Annabeth_

_Yes, you may take a look inside the Heroes of Olympus books,_

_The Fates_

Annabeth opened the first one and skimmed the last chapter, "Okay all this has happened," Annabeth said looking at Jason. Annabeth picked up the son of Neptune and looked closely at the cover before gasping and opening to the first page and read. There were tears in her eyes. Annabeth closed the book and the books reappeared at Athena's feet.

"Annie," Rachel asked looking up at her friends. Annabeth smiled a truly happy smile and shook her head, I'll tell you all this latter." Annabeth promised, wiping the tears away.

**Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" **

“Busted,” Thalia and Nico said at the same time. Grover was trying really hard not to start laughing.

**"Busted," Grover muttered. **

"We think like a goat," they yelled looking horrified.

"And there would be nothing wrong with that," Annabeth said before hugging Grover.

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears. I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. **

Most of the gods and Piper felt like puking. The half-bloods couldn’t imagen living like that.

**The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. **

All the kids but Jason, Piper and Leo felt a shiver go up against their spines, the sadness of the war also returned.

**On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. **

Artemis nodding agreeing, Apollo smiled and whispered that she had just agreed with a boy. Let’s just say it’s a good thing Apollo was the god of healing.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. **

“He’s Chiron isn’t he?” Rachel asked looking at Grover then at Annabeth. Grover nodded, making everyone more curious. They were wondering what Chiron was doing there.

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh." "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" **

The kids laughed at that, the picture of the wise of centaur doing that was just too much for them. Apollo and Hermes were also cracking up.

**and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. **

Jason, Piper and Leo were a little happy with that information, cause it made Percy seem more normal and relatable, it made him seem like any other hero.

**No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. **

“he probably did,” Annabeth conformed. Annabeth was still a little mad at Chiron for not telling her about the Romans

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. **

“Why are you two mad at each other again?” Hestia questioned looking at Zeus and Poseidon.

"Don't know?" they said at the same time. Annabeth and Grover just looked at each other with worry. They really didn't want to know how Zeus was going to react when he found out his both was stolen.

**I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. **

“Mist,” Thalia said when she saw how confused Piper was.

“Seriously even for the weather?” Piper asked remembering their quest. Thalia just nodded

**Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, **

All the gods looked at Hermes, “if she was one of mine she wouldn’t be _trying_,” Hermes stated feeling proud.

**and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing. Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. "Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius." **

"Not a fact geniuses, but defiantly a battle one," Nico smirked. All Percy's friends agreed with him. Piper, Jason and Leo were getting more and more curious about Percy.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" **

Again everyone laughed

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, **

“Mama’s boy,” Ares commented. He got glares from everyone who knew Sally.   
“Just don’t you do not know aunty sally so you do not get to make comments about her,” Thalia threatened. The gods were shocked they didn’t understand why the five kids were so protective over one mortal woman. Jason looked at his sister but she just smiled at him.

**but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

The female goddesses had soft smiles on their faces, they couldn’t explain it but it was almost as if they could feel the love Percy had for his mother.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. **

Leo looked up from his project in his lap. He pulled a notebook from his tool belt and wrote that down.  
“Please tell me he’s going to have more ideas like that one?” Leo asked looking at Annabeth, Leo figured she knew him the best and that she would know

“Probably,” Annabeth said looking at Grover who lifted his shoulders, they weren’t certain but with Percy anything is possible.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. **

“oh she is so dead,” Thalia, Annabeth and Nico said at the same time.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos. **

Aphrodite looked ready to pass out. Piper looked at her mother and shook her head.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." **

“Oh that is so not going to work,” Nico laughed remembering all the time’s Percy got angry.

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" "-the water-" "-like it grabbed her-" **

“Poseidon!” Zeus yelled jumping up pointing his lighting bold. Poseidon just looked at his younger brother before calmly saying, "If I remember correct you broke the oath first. So don't go pointing a finger at me," Zeus was shocked he did not expect that,

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. **

"No, no, no" Grover was whispering. Annabeth looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

**"Now, honey-" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." **

"No, you never guess your punishment!" Apollo and Hermes yelled at the same time.

**That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-" "You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. **

Those who knew of the stare paled a little. The gods looked at one another, ‘it couldn’t be that bad?’ they all thought. Poseidon was just worried about his son. He didn’t like the way the satyr was mumbling no over and over again.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. **

"Mist," Rachel guessed looking at her friends to confirm it, they just nodded.

**The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. **

"Not good, run," Thalia said looking worried. Nico was also starting to get worried, as fare as either of those two knew the Minotaur was the first monster Percy fought

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing.**

“Well that is a first,” Thalia said trying to calm down, it didn’t work. Nico knew that he had to know this monster, something about her was just too familiar

**I said, "Yes, ma'am." She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building. **

“Zeus if you try to harm my son,” Poseidon all but growled,

“You broke the oath,” was all Zeus said

“I didn’t try to kill Thalia did it, so leave my son alone,” Poseidon growled. Hades just looked between the two with a little bit of worry. He had already figured out who Mrs. Dodds was and he was not looking forward to them finding out.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. **

"Oh, why couldn't he be mine," Hermes and Apollo laughed. Annabeth and Grover just laughed, they remembered the time Percy tried to be an archer.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book. **

Athena looked horrified. Annabeth looked confused, she was pretty sure that she and Percy have discussed the book before he disappeared.   
“He read it in Greek after the war,” Grover explained when he saw the look on Annabeth’s face.

**"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons. **

"A fury?" Poseidon yelled looking at Hades who just looked away like he had done nothing wrong. Everyone but Grover and Annabeth was shocked as well they couldn't imagine a 12-year-old fighting a fury.

**Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword**

Those that knew Percy relaxed a little, they knew how good he was with a sword but just as they relaxed them remembered that Percy hasn’t had any training yet.

**-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword. **

"How is that the natural reaction. The natural reaction is to run and yell?" Piper asked looking at all the half-bloods.   
“I wish I had a better way to explains it but its Percy. Unless it’s the same for you guys?” Annabeth said looking at Thalia, Nico and Jason. They all just shook their heads no that was not the natural response

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

“Okay that is creepy,” Nico said shivering he also didn’t like the furies

**I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. **

“What?” Leo asked looking confused

“It was Chiron he placed more mist over Percy to hopefully make him believe that none of that happened,” Grover explained feeling guilty

“Why would he do that?” Jason asked worried as well.

“The books will explain that,” Annabeth answered him

**Had I imagined the whole thing? I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

“Who?” everyone ells asked

** I said, "Who?" "Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, **

“We really need to teach you how to lie,” Hermes said looking at Grover who turned red

**so I thought he was messing with me. "Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" **

“Now that is how you lie,” Hermes nodded approving.

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Okay, who wants to read next?" Athena asked looking around. Artemis smiled and took the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or books. They all are the property of Rick.  
Thank you for reading.  
Okay so I feel I have to explain the whole Piper, Jason and Leo thing, I do love their characters so I'm not trying to make them into villains. They don’t know Percy and I can’t imagine that the campers at camp telling them how normal Percy was, or anything like that. I think if Piper, Leo and Jason asked them anything about Percy it would be about how great swordsman he is, how he saved Olympus- which he did-, I think the image Piper, Jason and Leo would get is that Percy was his undefeated, always make the right choice, all along perfect hero. So they are going to be a little surprised and happy at all the mistakes Percy made because it shows them how he learned and that he is still only a demigod.


	3. Chapter 2

Artemis took a deep breath and began.

**2 THREE OLD LADIES KNIT THE SOCKS OF DEATH**

“Okay so all the titles are going to be weird,” Piper smiled shaking her head.

**I was used to the occasional weird experience, but usually they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho.**

“That must really have sucked,” Leo said not looking up. All the kids nodded, agreeing with him

**It got so I almost believed them-Mrs. Dodds had never existed. Almost. But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying. Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum. I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. **

All the gods and kids looked at Poseidon and Zeus with a disappointed look. Poseidon and Zeus were confused they couldn't think of a reason for them to be so angry at each other.

**I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. **

Athena just shook her head, disappointed at the sea spawn.

**I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. **

Ares smiled at that.

**I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class. Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good. The headmaster sent my mom a letter the following week, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself. Just fine. I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. **

“Paul plays poker?” Nico asked looking at Annabeth and Grover.

"No Percy's talking about his first stepdad," Grover answered remembering how the man smelled.

**And yet... there were things I'd miss at Yancy. The view of the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. **

"He must then really love camp," Jason stated with a smile, he really liked Camp Half-blood. Everyone who knew Percy nodded.

**I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me. **

Grover had a small sad smile on his face, he hoped that they would find Percy soon.

**I'd miss Latin class, too-Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him. **

“Good,” Annabeth said feeling a little worried, she didn’t like the way the title of the chapter sound and each time she looked at Grover, he would look away. So she knew something was up.

**The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. **

The half-bloods winced remembering their own experiences with dyslexia. The gods looked at each other and silently asked: _“It can’t be that bad, can it?”_

**There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or Polydictes and Polydeuces. And conjugating those Latin verbs? Forget it. I paced the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. **

“Who does Percy asked at camp for help when it comes to studying?” Poseidon asked looking at the group of kids. Everyone pointed at Annabeth who just blushed and didn’t meet her mother’s eyes.

**At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office. Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said "... worried about Percy, sir." I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not listening if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult. **

“True,” Nico said remembering all the times at camp when he eavesdropped on Bianca and the hunters.

**I inched closer. "... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-" "We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more." **

"No you need to get him to camp, he attracts danger," Grover said shivering. Everyone who knew Percy nodded agreeing with Grover. Poseidon was silently cursing Chiron, Poseidon wanted his son save at camp.

**"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline-” "Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." "Sir, he saw her....” "His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that." "Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. **

“goat boy that was not your fault,” Thalia said looking at Grover who just looked away.

**"You know what that would mean." "You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-" The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit the floor with a thud. **

"Bad timing," Leo smiled, he looked down at the small ship he had made. he let it go and it sailed on the air to Jason and Piper who smiled

**Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall. A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. I opened the nearest door and slipped inside. A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice." "Mine neither," Grover said. **

“Yeah no kidding, you didn’t even find the half-blood that was hiding next to you,” Hermes laughed, he was starting to like this half-blood more and more

**"But I could have sworn ..." "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." "Don't remind me." The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office. I waited in the dark for what seemed like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night. "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer. "You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?" "Just... tired." I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. **

“Please tell me you did at least feel that he was not okay,” Annabeth asked looking at Grover who nodded before looking away.

**I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger. The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, **

The half-bloods eyes almost popped out of there eyes, "That's not a test, that's torture," they all yelled amazed that the Percy had not destroyed the classroom, they all knew they would have.

“Not even one of Athena’s kids can sit that long still and more importantly take a Latin test,” Annabeth said shaking her head.

**my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem. "Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." **

“Please tell me he didn’t tell Percy that in front of the class?” Thalia aske looking at Grover who just nodded. Thalia shook her head, sometimes she really wondered about Chiron.

**His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. **

Percy and Grover’s friends rolled their eyes, they all had silently agreed to pay the girl a little visit.

**I mumbled, "Okay, sir." "I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." My eyes stung. Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. "Right," I said, trembling. **

Annabeth felt bad for Percy, Chiron sometimes really had a hard time with words. Annabeth wished Percy was her so that she could hug him.

**"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-" "Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me. ” **

The throne room was silent most did feel sorry for Percy

**“Percy-" But I was already gone. On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. **

Leo and Jason smiled at Piper who just stuck her tongue out at them and smiled

**I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies. **

The gods felt affined at that, but then they remembered that Percy didn’t know about them. Thalia and Nico laughed, “if only you knew,”

**They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall. "Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed. The only person I dreaded saying good-bye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. **

“Great, what did he not see,” Grover said shaking his head.

**It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?" Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. **

"He nearly scared me half to death, don't you laugh at me," Grover defended himself looking at his friends who were laughing at him

"Come on Grover, it Percy did you expect him to do anything ells," Thalia asked wiping a tear from her eye. Grover just stuck his tongue out at her.

**"Wha-what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam. Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?" "Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..." "Grover-" "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..." "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar." His ears turned pink. **

Hermes and Apollo nodded agreeing. Grover’s ears turned red again.

**From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer. The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, **

Most of the gods glared at Dionysus who just looked away, he didn’t like the brats why should he make it easy for them.

**but I finally made out something like:**

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-0009**

**"What's Half-" "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy. "Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me." "Why would I need you?" **

“Remind me to hit Percy when we see him again for that,” Thalia said looking at Annabeth who nodded.

**It came out harsher than I meant it to. Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you." I stared at him. All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. **

Hestia smiled, she could see how loyal the boy was and that made her happy. Grover smiled remembering all the times Percy had saved him.

**And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me. "Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?" There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. **

"Please tell me you two didn't get attracted again?" Annabeth asked worried, Grover paled remembering what happened and shook his head. He knew Annabeth and Thalia were going to kill him for not telling them about what he and Percy had seen.

**The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand. The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies **

A chill went up the backs of all the people in the room, they knew that something bad was about to happen.

**sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen. I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. **

Everyone froze, Thalia and Annabeth looked at Grover who was pale and wouldn't meet their eyes.

**All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses. The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me. **

“Get back on the bus,” Everyone whispered worried.

**I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-" "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?" **

"Not funny seaweed brain get your butt back on the bus," Annabeth all but yelled, she knew that Percy was fine, but she couldn’t help but be worried

**"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath. "We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on." "What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there." "Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back. Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, **

Poseidon froze, he didn’t want to lose another child.

“It wasn’t Percy’s” Annabeth all but whispered. She believed that with all she had. No one said anything ells, they wanted to believe her but they were afraid to hope. Hell for all they knew and what Jason had told them, new Rome could kill Percy.

**and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla. At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life. **

“They wanted him to see that,” Athena said looking at the still shocked Poseidon.

**The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. "Grover?" "Yeah?" "What are you not telling me?" He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?" "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?"**

“Much, much worst,” everyone agreed. They all knew what it meant to see them cut the yearn, but they didn’t say anything.

**His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds. He said, "Just tell me what you saw." "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older. He said, "You saw her snip the cord." "Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal. "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time." "What last time?" "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." **

Thalia looked sad, she remembered that night, hell she still got the nightmares.

**"Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?" "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me." This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. **

“Let me guess he ditched you?” Nico asked looking at Grover who nodded. everyone just shook their heads again

**"Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. No answer. "Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does that mean somebody is going to die?" He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.**

“So what flowers did you choose?” Nico asked smiling. Grover looked down and the son of hades and suppressed a shiver, Nico could really be scary when he wanted to.

Before Grover could answer there was a knock on the throne room doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or books. They all are the property of Rick.  
And comments are always an welcome delight


	4. 3 GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS

"Enter," Zeus said his voice moving across the room, the giant doors opened and Chiron walked in. in his hands was a note. He looked around the room observing the kids, he recognized one, Grover. When he made it to the group of sitting kids, Chiron bowed at the gods.

"What brings you here Chiron?" Hera questioned looking at the letter in his hand.

"All I remember was a bright light, then I appeared here and with this letter that explained everything to me," Chiron said looking around.

“Chiron what was the last thing you did,” Annabeth asked looking at Chiron.

“I had just told Annabeth to show Percy to cabin 11,” Chiron said looking at the older Annabeth. Everyone just nodded. All the kids introduced themselves to Chiron. Chiron looked at Annabeth and smiled.

“Very well, I’ll explain what happened in the last two chapters,” Athena said. A few minutes later they were ready to start reading again.

Apollo took the book from his sister.

**3 GROVER UNEXPECTEDLY LOSES HIS PANTS**

All eyes were on Grover, who just blushed and looked away,

**Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal. **

Everyone shook their heads

**I know, I know. It was rude. But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like I was a dead man, muttering "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be the sixth grade?" **

"I hate to say it but I agree with Percy," Thalia said with a smile, Grover just smiled back at her.

**Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, **

"Thank the gods that Conner and Travis aren't heard, I would never live long," Grover said thinking about the pranks the two would pull on him. All the kids and Chiron nodded

**so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown. "East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," **

“Percy doesn’t live there,” all the kids but Annabeth, Grover, Piper, Leo and Jason were confused. They all had been to Percy’s house, and they knew that was not the address.

“This is while his mother was married to Gabe, Percy’s first stepdad,” Grover explained.

**I told the driver. A word about my mother, before you meet her. **

“the best,” Annabeth said

“Great,” Thalia commented

“Lovely,” Nico said with a smile

Awesome,” Grover smiled

“The kindest,” Rachel said smiling.

The gods were shocked they didn’t expect that all their kids to love one woman so much who wasn’t part of their family. Leo looked down, remembering his own mother, he really missed her. Piper snuggled into Jason's chest, she was happy that she and her father had made up. Poseidon smiled, he agreed with all the things the kids said, even all these years he still was madly in love with Sally and he just hoped she had the life she deserved.

**Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world, **

All the female gods cooed, they all were happy that he loved his mother so much

**which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, **

Everyone glared at Zeus

**and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma. **

Athena felt sad for the woman she believed that if you wanted to study further, you should get the chance.

**The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad. **

Poseidon smiled, everyone looked at him

**I don't have any memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest trace of his smile. **

Zeus was glaring at Poseidon, but Poseidon didn’t see, he was lost in the memories of that day, the first time he had seen his son, he had been so proud and had loved him so much.

**My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures. See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back. Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea. **

"Uncle P how did you land a lady like that," Hermes asked with a smile on his face

“She didn’t lie but she didn’t tell him the whole truth, smart,” Athena commented, making Poseidon smile

**She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid. Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. **

Everyone blinked, the kids couldn’t imagine Sally married to anyone who was a jerk, she was such a sweet lady.

**When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. **

“Really smart, his stench would cover Percy’s half-blood sent easily,” Athena said impressed, she was really starting to wonder how Poseidon had gotten a lady that smart to fall for him

**Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along ... well, when I came home is a good example. **

“Grover…” Annabeth began but Grover cut her off, “I don’t know Percy never said anything,”

“Of course he didn’t. It couldn’t have been that bad right?” Thalia asked looking at all Percy’s friends, but none of them knew.

**I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. **

Those who knew Sally shook their heads. They had never seen sally’s home to be dirty and they couldn’t imagen what they were hearing.

**Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home." "Where's my mom?" "Working," he said. "You got any cash?" **

Percy’s friends, Chiron and Poseidon were shocked they didn’t know how to react,

“That’s it? No how have you been?” Nico asked getting angry, Percy’s other friends agreed with him.

**That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months? Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something. **

Aphrodite turned green, Hephaestus just passed her a bucked.

**He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out. **

"Oh he's dead," Thalia all but growled, all Percy's friends agreed, even Jason, Piper and Leo agreed. They didn't know Percy but from what they have learned in the last three chapters they were really starting to like him and they knew no kid deserved to be beaten, no matter who they were. Poseidon, on the other hand, was a mix of emotions, he was angry at the mortal and himself, he felt sorry for sally and Percy because it was his fault they had to live that mortal

**"I don't have any cash," I told him. He raised a greasy eyebrow. Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else. **

Again Grover nodded, he still could remember the smell.

**"You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?" Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here." **

“Well attest there is one decent guy,” Piper said shaking her head.

**"Am I right?" Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony. **

Everyone felt disgusted.

**"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose." "Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!" I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study." He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer. I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home. Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn. But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic-how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone-something-was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons. **

The half-bloods looked at each other, they all knew the feeling, they had had it a 1000 times.

**Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?" She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted. **

All the goddesses cooed. Ares just growled under his breath, "Mommas boy," Which earned him a glare from his own mother. Hera really loved how much Percy loved his mother.

**My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. **

Percy's friend's nodded warm smiles on their faces. They all missed Percy and Sally and couldn't wait to see them again

**I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe. "Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home. We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. **

The half-bloods listened closely, most wished they had parents like that, some were lucky but most weren’t. Percy’s friends were just happy his mother was so great, that she more or less became everyone’s mom

**She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right? I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her. From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?" **

Everyone gritted their teeth, the mortal was really starting to make enemies.

**I gritted my teeth. My mom is the nicest lady in the world. She should've been married to a millionaire, not to some jerk like Gabe. For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. **

Grover smiled

**I'd done pretty well in Latin. **

Chiron nodded proudly at his newest student.

**And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad. Until that trip to the museum ... "What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets. "Did something scare you?" **

“Please tell her,” Grover begged the book hoping it would change what happened.

**"No, Mom." I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid. She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me. "I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach." My eyes widened. "Montauk?" "Three nights-same cabin." **

Poseidon's eyes lit up. He was happy that sally and Percy went to that beach, it where he met sally and had spent the best summer of his life in a long time.

**"When?" She smiled. "As soon as I get changed." I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money. Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?" I wanted to punch him, but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here. **

Everyone nodded, they wanted the mortal gone.

**"I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip." Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?" "I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go." "Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works." **

“Bribery. She’s awesome,” Apollo and Hermes said at the same time. Poseidon just nodded, worried he wanted Sally and his son way from the mortal.

**Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?" **

And at that Aphrodite fainted. Piper just shook her head at her mother.

**"Yes, honey," my mother said. "And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back." "We'll be very careful." Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game." Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week. **

“Do it,” Everyone yelled

**But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad. Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought? "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now." Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement. **

They all shook their heads

**"Yeah, whatever," he decided. He went back to his game. "Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?" For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride-as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air. But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. An hour later we were ready to leave. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. **

Artemis growled she hated men, but this one was really annoying her.

**He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro-for the whole weekend. "Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," **

“Like he would be driving,” Annabeth protested, everyone nodded

**he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch." Like I'd be the one driving. I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me. Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. **

“Not going to work,” Ares smirked.

**The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. **

The room was silent, they didn't know how to feel. It shouldn't have worked, but for some strange reason, it did.

**Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out. I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it. Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, **

Annabeth shivered at that.

**and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in. **

“So he loved the place,” Grover smiled, all Percy’s friends agreed with him.

**I loved the place. We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad. **

Poseidon got a smile, remembering the first time he saw Sally walking on the beach.

**As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. **

Annabeth smirked remembering Percy's eyes and how much she loved their colour.

**We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, **

"Okay, what's with all the blue things, blue's my colour?" Zeus asked looking at the group of kids.  
If we knew we would tell, Lord Zeus,” Grover said smiling, remembering how much blue things Percy had eaten.

**and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. I guess I should explain the blue food. See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano-was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me. **

“no Percy you have more like an authority issue,” Annabeth laughed. Everyone who knew Percy nodded agreeing with Annabeth. Chiron just looked at the group and got worried.

**When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop. Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk-my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them. "He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes." **

Everyone looked t Poseidon closely, Percy’s friends saw what sally meant, while those who have never seen Percy looked at him trying to picture how Percy looked

**Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud." I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years. **

Percy’s friends shook their heads, they all wished Percy would see how great he was.

**"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?" She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin." "But... he knew me as a baby." "No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile. I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. **

“That’s because it’s true,” Poseidon smiled, remembering the time he visited Percy. Zeus just glared at Poseidon. All the gods smiled happy that they weren’t the only ones who visited their children in secret.

**Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ... I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe. **

Poseidon felt bad, he knew that Percy's life would never be the best, but he did hope that his son had a fine life

**"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?" She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something." "Because you don't want me around?" **

“Percy,” Annabeth and Thalia scolded him at the same time. They were going to have a talk with Percy when they saw them again

**I regretted the words as soon as they were out. My mom's eyes welled with tears. **

Hera shook her head, she didn't approve that Percy made his mother cry.

**She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away." Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said-that it was best for me to leave Yancy. "Because I'm not normal," I said. "You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. **

Percy’s friends agreed with her, they just wished that he knew it as well.

**I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." "Safe from what?" She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me-all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget. During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head. **

"There are no rules about sending a cyclops to check up on him," Poseidon defending himself, when he saw the glare Zeus was sending him

**Before that-a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands. In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move. **

The half-bloods nodded, they thought back to all their experiences with monsters and moving from school to school.

**I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that. **

“Of course, he’s more worried about the trip and time with his mom, then being save,” Nico laughed nervously. "No sense of self-preservation," Annabeth agreed smiling. Poseidon, on the other hand, was worried about his son, he didn't like the things the kids were saying. 

**"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could,"**

“That’s what gets them kill,” Athena said sadly, all the gods nodded agreeing with her.

**my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it." "My father wanted me to go to a special school?" "Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp." **

Everyone nodded, they just wished Percy would get there faster.

**My head was spinning. Why would my dad-who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born- talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before? "I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good." "For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..." She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry. That night I had a vivid dream. **

“His dreams really are the worst,” Thalia said thinking about some of the dreams he had told her about her

**It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. **

All eyes were on Zeus and Poseidon again.

**The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. **

The yes turned over to Hades, who just shook his head and said, “No me, I have too much to do,” Annabeth and Nico nodded,

**I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion.**

Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Thalia and Rachel looked at each other and nodded.

**I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No! I woke with a start. **

"Ha, I won," Zeus boasted. Poseidon just rolled his eyes

**Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane." I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten. Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. **

Grover paled, he wished this part would just get over quicker. Poseidon looked at hades who just shook his head, he didn’t know what his future self-had done.

**Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover. "Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come. "Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing. "O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled.**

“Grover,” Thalia yelled hitting him over his head,

“What he ditched me and made me search for him in the middle of a storm, with a monster on his trail. What should I have yelled,” Grover defending himself

** "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?" I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on-and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ... **

Piper, Jason and Leo understood how Percy felt. They were quite shocked when they saw Hedge without his pants on and saw that he was half goat.

**My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!" I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning. She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!" Grover ran for the Camaro-but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.**

"Okay, who's next?" Apollo asked holding up the book. Hermes smiled and held out his hand. The book appeared in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the characters or books. They all are the property of Rick. Okay so now there are three timelines, the gods: right before the bolt and helm of darkness is stolen. Chiron: right after Percy got to camp. Annabeth and the gang: a little while after the lost hero.


	5. 4 MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING

Hermes opened the book and looked at Poseidon, wondering how Poseidon had landed a lady like Sally

**4 MY MOTHER TEACHES ME BULLFIGHTING**

Poseidon paled, he didn’t like the sound of that,

**We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas. Every time there was a flash of lightning, I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. **

Everyone laughed at that, Grover just blushed and shook his head.

“Only Percy would think that,” Annabeth giggled

**But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo- lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal. All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?" **

“Is that really the first thing he asked?” Annabeth asked smiling at Grover, who just nodded.

“He really is a kelp head,” Thalia smirked.

**Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly," he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you." **

“That sounds really creepy,” Leo said looking at Grover

“Yeah, but it was my job so,” Grover said rubbing his neck not looking at Chiron who just looked at the satyr with a look of concern.

**"Watching me?" "Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend." "Urn ... what are you, exactly?" **

“Is that really the first thing he’s asked,” Thalia asked shaking her head, sometimes she really wondered how Percy’s mind worked. Grover and Hermes just nodded

**"That doesn't matter right now." "It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-" **

“Wrong thing to say,” Grover shook his head, he was glad Percy didn’t say that to any other satyr,

“Why?” Piper asked

"Satyr's are really easily offended. If Percy had said that to any other satyr they would have trampled him," Annabeth explained when Grover tried to think of a way the explain.

**Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat. "Goat!" he cried. "What?" "I'm a goat from the waist down." **

“You just said it didn’t matter,” Nico commented, making Grover stick his tong out at him

**"You just said it didn't matter." **

“Ha death boy it looks like you also think like kelp head,” Thalia laughed at the horrified look on Nico’s face.

**"Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!" "Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?" "Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" "So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!" **

‘Is he still on that?” Rachel asked looking at Grover,

“He was 12 and quite slow,” Annabeth smiled remembering how Percy was,

“Like he’s so much faster now,” Thalia smirked. Annabeth just rolled her eyes

**"Of course." "Then why-" "The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious. "We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are." "Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?" The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. **

Hades sat quietly on his throne and kept looking out of the corner of his eye at Poseidon, he didn’t want to see how his brother would react when they figured out who he had sent after Poseidon’s son. They only thing Hades couldn’t figure out was why he had sent him after a 12-year-old boy.

**Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail. "Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety." "Safety from what? Who's after me?" "Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions." **

Poseidon looked at Hades, but Hades just looked away and acted like he knew nothing.

**"Grover!" "Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird. **

“Has he not been paying attention to his dreams. Because those are not normal, even for a half-blood,” Thalia said matter of factly. Annabeth smiled and nodded, “its Percy, I’m pretty sure he has selected memories,”

**My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences. "Where are we going?" I asked. "The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you." "The place you didn't want me to go." "Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger." "Because some old ladies cut yarn." "Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die." "Whoa. You said 'you.'" "No I didn't. **

"Yes you did," Jason said looking at Grover,

“I didn’t mean it like that okay. I was just a little stressed,” Grover defended himself,

**I said 'someone.'" "You meant 'you.' As in me." "I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you." "Boys!" my mom said. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid-a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm. "What was that?" I asked. "We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please." I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive. Outside, nothing but rain and darkness-the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me. **

“Now he goes in shock?” Leo asked almost forgetting about his the scrap metal in his lap,

"It's Percy. When he's in the middle of something, he focuses on it. It's only latter when he takes time to think about everything." Grover explained. Jason nodded, he knew that if Percy had been with him in New Rome they would have been great friends.

**Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded. I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow." "Percy!" my mom shouted. "I'm okay..."**

Annabeth shook her, head, those two words made her remember the time with the hell hound and how much he had not been okay.

**I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in. Lightning. **

Poseidon glared a Zeus. He was about to attack his baby brother when he caught Hestia's eye. With a huff, he relaxed as much as he could and looked away from his brother.

**That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road. Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!" He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. **

The Grover in the room felt blood tickle out of the corer of his moth before he passed out, falling on Annabeth. Apollo jumped up and moved over to the satyr and started to examine him.

A note appeared in a flash and landed on Annabeth’s lap.

_Whatever happens to you in the books will also happen to you in real-time. Have fun_

_The fates _

All he half-bloods moaned, they were really starting to hate the fates and their cruel sense of humour.

**I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die! Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope. **

The pasted out Grover moaned Food, making everyone laugh

**"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered. I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns. **

“you didn’t," Poseidon all but growled at Hades who just looked at his hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Jason looked at Annabeth with worry he couldn't imagine that a 12-year-old would be fighting him. Annabeth just looked at him and nodded.

**I swallowed hard. "Who is-" "Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car." My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking. "Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?" **

Thalia smiled at that.

**"What?" Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill. "That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door." "Mom, you're coming too."**

“She won’t be able to cross the border,” Chiron said sadly. He knew the loss of his mother hurt Percy allot.

**Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean. "No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover." "Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder. The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands-huge meaty hands-were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns ... "He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line." "But..." "We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please." **

“Wrong thing to say to him. He would never leave someone behind,” Nico said the last part softly, he was angry at Percy for so long, but thankfully he had forgiven him.

**I got mad, then-mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull. I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom." "I told you-" "Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover." I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, **

Again Grover blushed not meeting everyone’s eyes

**but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid. Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass. Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine-bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear-I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms-which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his belly button and got thicker as it reached his shoulders. His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns-enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener. I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real. I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's-" "Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you." "But he's the Min-" **

“don’t say his name,” Everyone yelled at the book.

**"Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power." **

“Something he still hasn’t learned,” Annabeth shook her head. Making the gods look at her with worry

**The pine tree was still way too far-a hundred yards uphill at least. I glanced behind me again. The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows-or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away. "Food?" Grover moaned. "Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" "His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough." As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded. Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying. Oops.**

Everyone laughed at that, happy that the horrible mortal’s precious car got destroyed

**"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?" **

“How did you,” Athena gestured pointing at Poseidon, “get a lady as smart as her?”. Poseidon just glared at her. The other gods rolled their eyes. When the feud started between the two it was fun, but now it was getting cold.

**"How do you know all this?" "I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me." "Keeping me near you? But-" Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. He'd smelled us. The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter. The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said." I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right-it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest. The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side. **

Everyone sucked in their breath. Poseidon sat forward in his throne.

**The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, **

“No,” Poseidon whispered his eyes going wide. All Percy’s friends felt the same dread, they couldn’t imagine anything happen Sally.

**who was setting Grover down in the grass. We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it. The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover. "Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!" But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. **

There were tears in Poseidon’s eyes, All Thalia, Nico and Rachel were also crying, they didn’t know about the whole Hades kidnapping Sally. Annabeth looked at Grover sadly.

**His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air. "Mom!" She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!" Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone. **

“No!” Poseidon, Thalia, Nico and Rachel yelled.

**"No!" Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs-the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons. The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't allow that. **

Everyone smiled sadly, they knew how loyal Percy was,

**I stripped off my red rain jacket. "Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!" "Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists. I had an idea-a stupid idea, **

"So it's going to work," Nico said sadly. All Percy's friends nodded thinking about all of his plans.

**but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. But it didn't happen like that. The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge. Time slowed down. My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck. **

The room was stunned,

“How?” everyone asked at the same time.

**How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out. **

Thalia’s breath got knocked out of her, “Ow that really hurt,” Annabeth looked at her with shock.

“Thalia, if you felt that, how are you going to…” Annabeth began to say but her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the second book. Thalia looked at where Annabeth was looking and palled. Now she was scared, she just shook her head.

**The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils. The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward. Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off. "Food!" Grover moaned. The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. **

“Not going to work, not even my kids could do that,” Ares boasted proudly. Annabeth smirked, she couldn’t wait to see how Ares would react.

**The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap! **

Another collection of gasps. Poseidon couldn’t have been prouder at his son but he wished that sally didn’t have to

**The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife. **

“What?” Piper asked again,

“Spoil of war,” Annabeth answered

**The monster charged. Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage. The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart. The monster was gone. The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. **

A few gods were impressed at his loyalty. They wish that some of their kids had that amount of loyalty some times.

**I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover-I wasn't going to let him go. The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, **

Nico, Thalia and Rachel all looked at Annabeth who just blushed and looked away.

**her blond hair curled like a princess's. They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be." **

He sure is,” Thalia teased. Piper, Jason and Leo laughed at Annabeth who blushed more

**"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."**

"Okay, who's next?" Hermes asked looking around. Demeter smiled and lifted her hand. The book appeared in her hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	6. 5 I PLAY PINOCHLE WITH A HORSE

“He’s not waking up” Thalia said as Grover remained unconscious. Apollo got up and moved over to the satyr. When he got to him he moved his hand over him but nothing happened,

“Looks like were aren’t allowed to help,” Apollo said moving back to his throne. Chiron moved the Grover with his medical bag and tended to him.

It wasn’t long till Grover sat up looking around confused,

"Whatever happened to us in the books will happen to us hear," Annabeth explained rubbing Grover’s back, he was still a little out of it. Demeter smiled at the satyr, before starting to read

**5 I PLAY PINOCHLE WITH A HORSE**

**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals. Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food. I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, **

“Nectar?” Piper asked,

“No Ambrosia," Annabeth corrected. 

**only it was pudding. The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon. **

Thalia smirked at Annabeth nudging her with her elbow. Aphrodite and Piper smirked at Annabeth. Athena just looked at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

**When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?" **

“Annabeth,” Chiron shook his head, he had told her to let Percy rest.

**I managed to croak, "What?" She looked around, as if afraid someone would overhear. "What's going on? What was stolen? **

Zeus, Hades and Poseidon all gripped their weapons closer to themselves, they didn't like the sound that something would have been stolen today if they weren't reading.

**We've only got a few weeks!" "I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..." Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding. The next time I woke up, the girl was gone. A husky blond dude, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom keeping watch over me. He had blue eyes- at least a dozen of them-on his cheeks, his forehead, the backs of his hands.**

Hera smiled, she did love here creation and was happy that he was still at camp.

*** * * **

**When I finally came around for good, there was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. **

Annabeth frowned, that sentence seemed oddly out of plays for her, almost like it was foreshadowing the end of the book.

**My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. **

“There’s the nectar,” Annabeth said looking at Piper who just nodded

**My hand was so weak I almost dropped the glass once I got my fingers around it. "Careful," a familiar voice said. Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week. Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy. So maybe I'd had a nightmare. Maybe my mom was okay. We were still on vacation, and we'd stopped here at this big house for some reason. **

The room was still sad at Sally’s fate, some of them had hoped along with Percy that it was just a dream, but they knew it had happened

**And ... "You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this." Reverently, he placed the shoe box in my lap. Inside was a black-and-white bull's horn, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare. "The Minotaur," I said. **

All the half-bloods sucked in a breath, they closed their eyes, almost like they were waiting for him to burst through the doors

**"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-" "That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull." Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?" "My mom. Is she really ..." He looked down. I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight. **

“Why thank you<’ Thalia said proudly. The tension in the room lightened a little.

**My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful. "I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm-I'm the worst satyr in the world." **

“OW!” Grover moaned rubbing his arm and head, Annabeth and Thalia bout had hit him.

**He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole. "Oh, Styx!" he mumbled. Thunder rolled across the clear sky. As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it. Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, **

Grover paled and gripped his hair, "You wouldn't dare," The room began to laugh at the idea of a 12-year-old boy shaving a satyr's head. 

**I'd find tiny horns on his head. But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even Minotaur’s. All that meant was my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light. **

Hades just then realized what had really happened to Sally, and he knew that when Poseidon found out he’s going to flip.

“Wait, sally can’t be dead, if you all know her, then she’s not dead,” Jason pointed out, making all Percy’s friends relax. Jason had hoped it would relax Poseidon but it just seemed to do the opposite.

**I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe? **

"Oh hell no," All the half-bloods said even Jason, Piper and Leo. Poseidon agreed with them if Percy had to live with that mortal Poseidon will take Percy with him to Atlantic and if Zeus has a problem with it he better be ready for a war.

**No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. **

Thalia, Annabeth and Grover laughed at that. They were laughing so hard they had to hold on to each other. Everyone just looked at them like they were crazy. Chiron smiled and shook his head

"I believe they are laughing at the idea that Percy thought he could pass for a 17-year-old, he's quite scrawny," Chiron explained. Nico and Rachel just looked at each other and shook their heads, they figured that when they first met Percy he had become a lot less scrawny

**I'd do something. Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid-poor goat, satyr, whatever-looked as if he expected to be hit. I said, "It wasn't your fault." "Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you." "Did my mother ask you to protect me?" "No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was." "But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming. "Don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips. I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies. Liquid cookies. And not just any cookies-my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. **

Everyone who had eaten the cookies got a smile on their faces, they knew that Sally made the best cookies.

“Oh I wished we had some,” Nico said with remembering how the cookies and cakes Sally made tasted. 

**Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay. **

All the female gods cooed, Hera smiled softly she was happy that the boy loved his mother so much. Hera wished her son's loved her so much

**Before I knew it, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted. "Was it good?" Grover asked. I nodded. "What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty. "Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste." His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered." "Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Homemade." He sighed. "And how do you feel?" "Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards." "That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff" "What do you mean?" He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, **

Fauns can't drink or eat nectar or ambrosia. It would kill them," Jason whispered to Piper who was confused. She looked up at him and smiled. Aphrodite had a small smile on her face as she looked at her daughter and her boyfriend

**and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron and Mr. D are waiting." The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse. My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go. As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath. We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. **

Leo, Piper and Nico nodded, they remembered the first time they had seen camp.

**The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture-an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena-except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts like Grover's were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. **

“Ares and Apollo’s cabins,” Annabeth shook her head. Grover nodded thinking about all the times the Apollo kids cursed the Ares kids. Apollo and Hermes just laughed while Ares simply glared at them.

**Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of their horses had wings. Down at the end of the porch, two men sat across from each other at a card table. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was leaning on the porch rail next to them. The man facing me was small, but porky. **

Annabeth and Grover covered their mouths to stop their laughter. Chiron looked at the two and shook his head.

**He had a red nose, big watery eyes, and curly hair so black it was almost purple. He looked like those paintings of baby angels- what do you call them, hubbubs? No, cherubs. That's it. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. **

The kids were really trying hard to hide their laughter. Apollo and Hermes, on the other hand, weren't scared of Dionysus so they were almost falling off their thrones with laughter. Dionysus just glared at them

**He wore a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt, and he would've fit right in at one of Gabe's poker parties, except I got the feeling this guy could've out-gambled even my stepfather. **

“You’re right,” Dionysus nodded approving.

**"That's Mr. D," Grover murmured to me. "He's the camp director. Be polite. The girl, that's Annabeth Chase. She's just a camper, **

“Yeah she’s just a camper,” Thalia joked batting here eyebrows at Annabeth,"Okay, what does mean?" Athena asked getting annoyed

"I'm sure the books will explain everything in time," Annabeth answered her mother who looked really annoyed.

**but she's been here longer than just about anybody. And you already know Chiron..." He pointed at the guy whose back was to me. First, I realized he was sitting in the wheelchair. Then I recognized the tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair, the scraggly beard. "Mr. Brunner!" I cried. The Latin teacher turned and smiled at me. His eyes had that mischievous glint they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple choice answers B. **

Chiron smiled, he really did love all his students, but Percy was so much like his father, Chiron couldn’t help but love Percy more

**"Ah, good, Percy," he said. "Now we have four for pinochle." He offered me a chair to the right of Mr. D, who looked at me with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh. "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you." "Uh, thanks." I scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was one thing I had learned from living with Gabe, it was how to tell when an adult has been hitting the happy juice. **

Poseidon and Percy’s friends all closed their eyes trying to control their anger. They all knew they were going to go and visit Gabe

**If Mr. D was a stranger to alcohol, I was a satyr. "Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl. She came forward and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now." **

Hermes sighed, he wished his family would start calming more of there kids, his cabin was only o big and it was having a hard time housing so many half-bloods. 

**Annabeth said, "Sure, Chiron." She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, **

Annabeth blushed she really missed her seaweed brain.

**but intimidating, too, as if she were analyzing the best way to take me down in a fight. She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, You killed a minotaur! or Wow, you're so awesome! or something like that. **

Annabeth and the rest of Percy’s friends just snorted,

**Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep." Then she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her. "So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?" "Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron." "Okay." Totally confused, I looked at the director. "And Mr. D ... does that stand for something?" Mr. D stopped shuffling the cards. He looked at me like I'd just belched loudly. "Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around using them for no reason." "Oh. Right. Sorry." "I must say, Percy," Chiron-Brunner broke in, "I'm glad to see you alive. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time." ** **"House call?" "My year at Yancy Academy, to instruct you. We have satyrs at most schools, of course, keeping a lookout. But Grover alerted me as soon as he met you. He sensed you were something special, so I decided to come upstate. I convinced the other Latin teacher to ... ah, take a leave of absence." I tried to remember the beginning of the school year. It seemed like so long ago, but I did have a fuzzy memory of there being another Latin teacher my first week at Yancy. Then, without explanation, he had disappeared and Mr. Brunner had taken the class. "You came to Yancy just to teach me?" I asked. Chiron nodded. "Honestly, I wasn't sure about you at first. We contacted your mother, let her know we were keeping an eye on you in case you were ready for Camp Half-Blood. But you still had so much to learn. Nevertheless, you made it here alive, and that's always the first test." **

Chiron nodded sadly, he looked at Thalia and sadness overcame him, he wished that she would have made it safely to camp, but he knew that most never made it to camp.

**"Grover," Mr. D said impatiently, "are you playing or not?" "Yes, sir!" Grover trembled as he took the fourth chair, though I didn't know why he should be so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt. **

Dionysus lifted his eyebrow.

**"You do know how to play pinochle?" Mr. D eyed me suspiciously. "I'm afraid not," I said. "I'm afraid not, sir," he said. "Sir," I repeated. I was liking the camp director less and less. **

All the half-bloods but Jason Piper and Leo nodded, agreeing with Percy. But they were starting to understand why no-one like Mr. D

**"Well," he told me, "it is, along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man, one of the greatest games ever invented by humans. I would expect all civilized young men to know the rules." "I'm sure the boy can learn," Chiron said. "Please," I said, "what is this place? What am I doing here? Mr. Brun-Chiron-why would you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me?" Mr. D snorted. "I asked the same question." **

Zeus glared at his son. He had sent him there to learn his lesson, and to hopefully get over his hate for half-bloods.

**The camp director dealt the cards. Grover flinched every time one landed in his pile. Chiron smiled at me sympathetically, the way he used to in Latin class, as if to let me know that no matter what my average was, I was his star student. **

Chiron nodded.

**He expected me to have the right answer. "Percy," he said. "Did your mother tell you nothing?' "She said ..." I remembered her sad eyes, looking out over the sea. "She told me she was afraid to send me here, even though my father had wanted her to. She said that once I was here, I probably couldn't leave. She wanted to keep me close to her." "Typical," Mr. D said. "That's how they usually get killed. Young man, are you bidding or not?" "What?" I asked. He explained, impatiently, how you bid in pinochle, and so I did. "I'm afraid there's too much to tell," Chiron said. "I'm afraid our usual orientation film won't be sufficient." **

"That makes sense," Annabeth said more to herself than anyone ells,

“You guys have an orientation film?” Jason asked with a frown

“Not anymore. After Percy we just started to explain things ourselves,” Chiron said sheepishly

**"Orientation film?" I asked. "No," Chiron decided. "Well, Percy. You know your friend Grover is a satyr. You know"-he pointed to the horn in the shoe box-"that you have killed the Minotaur. No small feat, either, lad. What you may not know is that great powers are at work in your life. Gods-the forces you call the Greek gods-are very much alive." I stared at the others around the table. I waited for somebody to yell, Not! But all I got was Mr. D yelling, "Oh, a royal marriage. Trick! Trick!" He cackled as he tallied up his points. "Mr. D," Grover asked timidly, "if you're not going to eat it, could I have your Diet Coke can?" "Eh? Oh, all right." Grover bit a huge shard out of the empty aluminum can and chewed it mournfully. "Wait," I told Chiron. "You're telling me there's such a thing as God." "Well, now," Chiron said. "God-capital G, God. That's a different matter altogether. We shan't deal with the metaphysical." "Metaphysical? But you were just talking about-" "Ah, gods, plural, as in, great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors: the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter." **

“Smaller?” all the gods asked looking at Chiron who just smiled

**"Smaller?" "Yes, quite. The gods we discussed in Latin class." "Zeus," I said. "Hera. Apollo. You mean them." And there it was again-distant thunder on a cloudless day. "Young man," said Mr. D, "I would really be less casual about throwing those names around, if I were you." "But they're stories," I said. "They're-myths, to explain lightning and the seasons and stuff. They're what people believed before there was science." **

All the gods groaned, they couldn’t understand why it was so hard to believe in them.

**"Science!" Mr. D scoffed. "And tell me, Perseus Jackson"**

“His full name is Perseus?” Jason and Piper asked at the same time

“You said his name right!’ the other kids cried smiles on their faces.

**-I flinched when he said my real name, which I never told anybody-"what will people think of your 'science' two thousand years from now?" Mr. D continued. "Hmm? They will call it primitive mumbo jumbo. That's what. Oh, I love mortals-they have absolutely no sense of perspective. They think they've come so-o-o far. And have they, Chiron? Look at this boy and tell me." I wasn't liking Mr. D much, but there was something about the way he called me mortal, as if... he wasn't. It was enough to put a lump in my throat, to suggest why Grover was dutifully minding his cards, chewing his soda can, and keeping his mouth shut. **

“Smart,” Hermes said with a small smile

**"Percy," Chiron said, "you may choose to believe or not, but the fact is that immortal means immortal. Can you imagine that for a moment, never dying? Never fading? Existing, just as you are, for all time?" I was about to answer, off the top of my head, that it sounded like a pretty good deal, **

Annabeth was shocked, she had assumed that when Percy turned down the god’s offer it was because he couldn’t imagen living for that long, but now she wondered why he had turned it down.

**but the tone of Chiron's voice made me hesitate. "You mean, whether people believed in you or not," I said. "Exactly," Chiron agreed. "If you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, an old story to explain lightning? What if I told you, Perseus Jackson, that someday people would call you a myth, just created to explain how little boys can get over losing their mothers?" **

“Chiron!” Annabeth and Poseidon yelled at the same time. Chiron just smiled and looked away.

**My heart pounded. He was trying to make me angry for some reason, **

“Why are you trying to make him angry?” Hestia asked

“I hoped if he got angry enough, he would get claimed. And in doing so he wouldn’t have to go to cabin 11 unless he was a son of Hermes," Chiron explained.

**but I wasn't going to let him. I said, "I wouldn't like it. But I don't believe in gods." "Oh, you'd better," Mr. D murmured. "Before one of them incinerates you." Grover said, "P-please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock." "A lucky thing, too," Mr. D grumbled, playing a card. "Bad enough I'm confined to this miserable job, working with boys who don't even believe.'" He waved his hand and a goblet appeared on the table, as if the sunlight had bent, momentarily, and woven the air into glass. The goblet filled itself with red wine. **

Zeus glared at Dionysus who just smiled at him innocently

**My jaw dropped, but Chiron hardly looked up. "Mr. D," he warned, "your restrictions." Mr. D looked at the wine and feigned surprise. "Dear me." He looked at the sky and yelled, "Old habits! Sorry!" More thunder. Mr. D waved his hand again, and the wineglass changed into a fresh can of Diet Coke. He sighed unhappily, popped the top of the soda, and went back to his card game. Chiron winked at me. "Mr. D offended his father a while back, took a fancy to a wood nymph who had been declared off-limits." "A wood nymph," I repeated, still staring at the Diet Coke can like it was from outer space. "Yes," Mr. D confessed. "Father loves to punish me. The first time, Prohibition. Ghastly! Absolutely horrid ten years! The second time-well, she really was pretty, and I couldn't stay away-the second time, he sent me here. Half-Blood Hill. Summer camp for brats like you. 'Be a better influence,' he told me. 'Work with youths rather than tearing them down.' Ha.' Absolutely unfair." Mr. D sounded about six years old, like a pouting little kid. "And ..." I stammered, "your father is ..." "Di immortales, Chiron," Mr. D said. "I thought you taught this boy the basics. My father is Zeus, of course." I ran through D names from Greek mythology. Wine. The skin of a tiger. The satyrs that all seemed to work here. The way Grover cringed, as if Mr. D were his master. "You're Dionysus," I said. "The god of wine." Mr. D rolled his eyes. "What do they say, these days, Grover? Do the children say, 'Well, duh!'?" "Y-yes, Mr. D." "Then, well, duh! Percy Jackson. Did you think I was Aphrodite, perhaps?" "You're a god." "Yes, child." "A god. You." **

Dionysus huffed and glared at Poseidon

**He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a strait-jacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life. "Would you like to test me, child?" he said quietly. "No. No, sir." The fire died a little. He turned back to his card game. "I believe I win." "Not quite, Mr. D," Chiron said. **

Dionysus huffed he never won any game against Chiron. All the kids were happy that Chiron won. No-one liked Dionysus

**He set down a straight, tallied the points, and said, "The game goes to me." I thought Mr. D was going to vaporize Chiron right out of his wheelchair, but he just sighed through his nose, as if he were used to being beaten by the Latin teacher. He got up, and Grover rose, too. "I'm tired," Mr. D said. "I believe I'll take a nap before the sing-along tonight. **

Zeus just shook his head. He was really wondering if his son would ever learn.

**But first, Grover, we need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment." Grover's face beaded with sweat. "Y-yes, sir." Mr. D turned to me. "Cabin eleven, Percy Jackson. And mind your manners." He swept into the farmhouse, Grover following miserably. "Will Grover be okay?" I asked Chiron. Chiron nodded, though he looked a bit troubled. "Old Dionysus isn't really mad. He just hates his job. He's been ... ah, grounded, I guess you would say, and he can't stand waiting another century before he's allowed to go back to Olympus." "Mount Olympus," I said. "You're telling me there really is a palace there?" "Well now, there's Mount Olympus in Greece. And then there's the home of the gods, the convergence point of their powers, which did indeed used to be on Mount Olympus. It's still called Mount Olympus, out of respect to the old ways, but the palace moves, Percy, just as the gods do." "You mean the Greek gods are here? Like ... in America?" "Well, certainly. The gods move with the heart of the West." "The what?" "Come now, Percy. What you call 'Western civilization.' Do you think it's just an abstract concept? No, it's a living force. A collective consciousness that has burned bright for thousands of years. The gods are part of it. You might even say they are the source of it, or at least, they are tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade, not unless all of Western civilization were obliterated. **

Percy’s friends all looked at each other, remembering the war with the titans and how close they had come to losing.

**The fire started in Greece. Then, as you well know-or as I hope you know, since you passed my course-the heart of the fire moved to Rome, and so did the gods. Oh, different names, perhaps-Jupiter for Zeus, Venus for Aphrodite, and so on-but the same forces, the same gods." **

Jason wanted to say they weren’t exactly the same, but one look from Annabeth and he knew to not say anything.

**"And then they died." "Died? No. Did the West die? The gods simply moved, to Germany, to France, to Spain, for a while. Wherever the flame was brightest, the gods were there. They spent several centuries in England. All you need to do is look at the architecture. People do not forget the gods. Every place they've ruled, for the last three thousand years, you can see them in paintings, in statues, on the most important buildings. And yes, Percy, of course they are now in your United States. Look at your symbol, the eagle of Zeus. Look at the statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center, the Greek facades of your government buildings in Washington. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not prominently displayed in multiple places. Like it or not-and believe me, plenty of people weren't very fond of Rome, **

All the kids nodded, they by now knew about all the bad blood between the camps.

**either-America is now the heart of the flame. It is the great power of the West. And so Olympus is here. And we are here." It was all too much, especially the fact that I seemed to be included in Chiron's we, as if I were part of some club. "Who are you, Chiron? Who ... who am I?" Chiron smiled. He shifted his weight as if he were going to get up out of his wheelchair, but I knew that was impossible. He was paralyzed from the waist down. "Who are you?" he mused. "Well, that's the question we all want answered, isn't it? But for now, we should get you a bunk in cabin eleven. There will be new friends to meet. **

Annabeth sighed sadly. She looked at Hermes, she didn’t know how he would react when he found out.

**And plenty of time for lessons tomorrow. Besides, there will be s'mores at the campfire tonight, and I simply adore chocolate." And then he did rise from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt. At first, I thought he was wearing very long, white velvet underwear, **

Everything laughed at that. Leo, Hermes and Apollo were really starting to love Percy's sense of humour.

**but as he kept rising out of the chair, taller than any man, I realized that the velvet underwear wasn't underwear; it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached. I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of my Latin teacher, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk. "What a relief," the centaur said. "I'd been cooped up in there so long, my fetlocks had fallen asleep. Now, come, Percy Jackson. Let's meet the other campers."**

Chiron laughed remembering the face Percy made when he got out of the chair.

"Okay let's go and get some lunch," Demeter said with a smile. All the kids' jumped up and walked quickly to the dining room. The gods smiled and followed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	7. 5.5 lUCH

When the grouped walked into the dining room, they saw that the table was covered in all their favourite foods. Nico basic ran to the giant blue cake and grabbed a slice.

“It’s aunty sally’s,” Nico cried his mouth full of cake. Annabeth and Thalia smiled at the Nico, they were happy he seemed to be acting more like a kid. The rest of the kids moved to the table and began to cover their plates. The gods walked in slowly, they watched as their children choose the food they wanted to eat.

Annabeth and Thalia were waiting for Grover to full his plate with tin cans and napkins, they were planning to having a discussion with Grover about some of the things they have heard so far. Just when Grover planned to sit down, Annabeth and Thalia picked him up and half-carried him out of the room, somehow none of their food fell off their plates.

“Shouldn’t we stop them?” Hera asked looking at Zeus,

“No they probably want to talk to Grover about Percy, those three are probably Percy’s closest friends,” Nico explained not looking up from his cake. Jason looked at the door Thalia disappeared through, he wondered what his sister and Percy had gone through to be so close. Piper sensing Jason’s mood slipped her one hand into his, Jason smiled as he looked down at Piper.

Annabeth and Thalia carried Grover back to the throne room, all three them sat down on their couch.

“So how bad was the whole Nancy thing?” Thalia asked taking a bite out of a burger. Grover nervously lifted one of his cans and took a bite, he knew this discussion was coming,

“It wasn't so bad…" Grover began but with one look Annabeth shut him up.

“It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle, plus I had Percy. He made sure she was never really bad. He did more damage to him them me. She was one of the reasons why Percy got into so much trouble.” Grover explained remembering all the fights Percy had gotten into defending Grover. Thalia and Annabeth nodded as they ate, it didn’t surprise them that, that was the reason Percy got so much in trouble. They ate in silence for a few mined before the rest of the kids joined them.

"They're still busy eating so we still have more time to talk," Rachel said sitting down on her spot, she was revering to the gods who were eating slowly, mostly they were talking about anything and everything.

"So who won our bet that Percy was the reason his teacher got a mental break down," Nico asked looking at Grover, who smiled and looked at Nico sadly, "Sorry it wasn't Percy's fault. Mrs Dodds was the cause. Monsters tend to do that to get closer to a target,” Grover explained. Thalia cheered throwing her hands up. Annabeth smiled at the face Nico made before handing Thalia the drachmas.

“So Grover how many times did you by accident blow your cover?” Piper asked thinking about Hedge. Grover blushed and chewed on another tin can.

"I was overstressed okay. Percy was my friend and I didn't want anything bad to happen to him. So I blew my cover a few times," Grover muttered looking at his food. Piper felt bad she wasn't trying to be mean, she was just trying to figure out if all the satyrs were like Hedge.

“I’m sorry if that sounded mean. I’m just. I don’t know, you’re not like Hedge,” Piper tried to explain. Grover looked up at Piper,

“Gleeson Hedge?’ Grover asked smiling a little, Piper and Jason nodded.

“He’s a good protector, it’s a shame he’s getting old,” Grover said sadly. He liked Gleeson a lot, he reminded Grover of his one uncle.

“So Annie what did you read in that one book?” Thalia asked trying to break the tension between Piper and Grover.

Annabeth looked shocked for a moment then she smiled, “Percy got his memories wiped like Jason but…”

“But what?” Rachel asked looking worried, all Percy’s friends were worried, even Jason was worried he remembered how confused he was when he woke up

“He remembers me,” Annabeth said softly but happily. She had been so scared she had been when they figured out Percy was sent to the Roman camp, that Percy had forgotten her.

“That’s great,” Nico said with a sad smile. Everyone nodded but they didn’t know what to say. Piper was happy that Percy remembered Annabeth, but she wondered what the two had gone through for them to love each other so much.

Thalia just smiled and shook her head, she knew that Percy would never forget Annie, the two loved each other too much for someone like Hera to come in between them.

“Thalia what are we going to do with all the injury’s we are going to get?” Annabeth asked thinking about the second book, where Thalia’s tree got poisoned,

“We do what we always do, we deal with it. Okay, were going to be fine,” Thalia said hugging Annabeth. All the kids were worried they all had gotten bad injuries on their quest and the gods seemed unable to help them, 

The gods walked into the room and looked at the group of kids, Chiron smiled. Looking at Annabeth and Grover he couldn’t help but be proud. He could see that they had been through many hard times, but he could also see that they had become great Heroes.

The gods took their seats and Hestia picked up the book and opened it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	8. 6 I BECOME SUPREME LORD OF THE BATHROOM

**6 I BECOME SUPREME LORD OF THE BATHROOM**

Annabeth shuttered at that, "Please I don't want to get wet," Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

**Once I got over the fact that my Latin teacher was a horse, we had a nice tour, though I was careful not to walk behind him. I'd done pooper-scooper patrol in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade a few times, and, I'm sorry, I did not trust Chiron's back end the way I trusted his front. **

Chiron shook his head, all the kids laughed at that, except Grover had at some time thought the same thing.

**We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. One pointed to the minotaur horn I was carrying. Another said, "That's him." Most of the campers were older than me. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover,**

“You two were really scrawny,” Annabeth smiled when Grover pouted

**all of them trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing else to cover their bare shaggy hindquarters. I wasn't normally shy, but the way they stared at me made me uncomfortable. I felt like they were expecting me to do a flip or something. **

"That would have impressed everyone," Annabeth nodded smiling

**I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized-four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched. **

All Percy’s friend’s eyes went to Rachel who just looked at them like they were crazy,

“She moved,” Apollo said happily, “She hadn’t moved in years,”

“The books will explain,” Annabeth said when she saw Jason was about to ask.

**"What's up there?" I asked Chiron. He looked where I was pointing, and his smile faded. "Just the attic." "Somebody lives there?" "No," he said with finality. "Not a single living thing." I got the feeling he was being truthful. But I was also sure something had moved that curtain. "Come along, Percy," Chiron said, his lighthearted tone now a little forced. **

“You knew that she had moved,” Grover said looking at Chiron who nodded. Chiron had hoped that if he got Percy away fast enough nothing would happen.

**"Lots to see." We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries **

Demeter smiled, she was very proud of her kids and how they grew the strawberries.

**while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. Chiron told me the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort." He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, **

Dionysus signed sadly, he really missed his wine and grapes.

**so they grew strawberries instead. I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire. I wondered if Grover could work that kind of magic with music. **

“Not at that time,” Grover said proud at how good his pipe music had become

**I wondered if he was still inside the farmhouse, getting chewed out by Mr. D. "Grover won't get in too much trouble, will he?" I asked Chiron. "I mean ... he was a good protector. Really." Chiron sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horses back like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than are reasonable. **

Grover looked at Chiron a little sad. Chiron tried to comfort him but he knew nothing would help.

**To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him safely to Half-Blood Hill." **

“He has done that,” Thalia said looking at Annabeth and thinking about Luke,

“They were not my assignment, but thank you,” Grover said sadly looking at Thalia. Annabeth just hugged Grover.

“Percy and I will always believe in anything you want to do you know that, right,” Annabeth said still hugging Grover who smiled and nodded hugging her back.

**"But he did that!" "I might agree with you," Chiron said. **

Grover looked at Chiron and smiled a little

**"But it is not my place to judge. Dionysus and the Council of Cloven Elders must decide. I'm afraid they might not see this assignment as a success. After all, Grover lost you in New York. Then there's the unfortunate ... ah ... fate of your mother. And the fact that Grover was unconscious when you dragged him over the property line. The council might question whether this shows any courage on Grover's part." I wanted to protest. None of what happened was Grover's fault. I also felt really, really guilty. **

Grover’s mood fell again

**If I hadn't given Grover the slip at the bus station, he might not have gotten in trouble. "He'll get a second chance, won't he?" Chiron winced. "I'm afraid that was Grover's second chance, Percy. The council was not anxious to give him another, either, after what happened the first time, five years ago. Olympus knows, I advised him to wait longer before trying again. He's still so small for his age... ." "How old is he?" "Oh, twenty-eight." "What! And he's in sixth grade?" "Satyrs mature half as fast as humans, Percy. Grover has been the equivalent of a middle school student for the past six years." **

“Oh that must suck,” Leo said looking horrified at Grover who nodded. All the kids shuttered at the thought at being in school for so long.

**"That's horrible." "Quite," Chiron agreed. "At any rate, Grover is a late bloomer, even by satyr standards, and not yet very accomplished at woodland magic. Alas, he was anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will find some other career..." "That's not fair," I said. "What happened the first time? Was it really so bad?" **

Zeus nodded glaring at Grover who just looked at Thalia and Annabeth and smile.

**Chiron looked away quickly. "Let's move along, shall we?" But I wasn't quite ready to let the subject drop. Something had occurred to me when Chiron talked about my mother's fate, as if he were intentionally avoiding the word death. **

Poseidon looked at Chiron and nodded thankfully. He knew that Chiron was trying to make sure Percy didn’t get the idea to go to the underworld to get Sally back.

**The beginnings of an idea-a tiny, hopeful fire-started forming in my mind. **

“No Please, no” Poseidon moaned he didn’t want his son in the underworld. Hades mood dropped also didn’t want Percy in his realm, all he could think about was all the paperwork he would get.

**"Chiron," I said. "If the gods and Olympus and all that are real ..." "Yes, child?" "Does that mean the Underworld is real, too?" Chiron's expression darkened. "Yes, child." He paused, as if choosing his words carefully. "There is a place where spirits go after death. But for now ... until we know more ... I would urge you to put that out of your mind." **

“Thank you,” Poseidon and Hades said at the same time. Annabeth and Grover looked at each other and smirked.

**"What do you mean, 'until we know more'?" "Come, Percy. Let's see the woods." As we got closer, I realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans. **

Piper smiled.

**Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed." "Stocked with what?" I asked. "Armed with what?" "You'll see. Capture the flag is Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?" **

“He just got to camp, how would he have any equipment?” Athena asked looking at Chiron.

“I was trying to get his mind off the idea of the underworld,” Chiron explained. Athena nodded and smiled.

**"My own-?" "No," Chiron said. "I don't suppose you do. I think a size five will do. I'll visit the armory later." I wanted to ask what kind of summer camp had an armory, but there was too much else to think about, so the tour continued. We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights. **

“Besides the lake and sea Percy’s second home ground,” Nico smirked remembering how good Percy was at fighting. All his friends nodded, they all had seen how he trained and fought.

**"Sword and spear fights?" I asked. "Cabin challenges and all that," he explained. "Not lethal. Usually. Oh, yes, and there's the mess hall." Chiron pointed to an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea. There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls. "What do you do when it rains?" I asked. Chiron looked at me as if I'd gone a little weird. "We still have to eat, don't we?" I decided to drop the subject. Finally, he showed me the cabins. There were twelve of them, **

“But…” Jason stuttered remembering all the cabins at camp. Piper, Jason and Leo looked confused

“The books will explain later on,” Annabeth said, looking at the gods out of the edges of her eyes. Jason, Piper and Leo picked up that Annabeth didn’t want to say more before the gods.

**nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen. Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. **

All the kids nodded.

**Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. **

Hephaestus smiled proudly.

**Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. **

Demeter smiled approving of her cabin,

**Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. **

Apollo beamed in happiness.

**They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops (which were more my speed). In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined firepit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick. **

Hestia was shocked, no-one ever saw her. The hearth in the throne room seemed to grow a little brighter, the room filled with a loving warmth. The gods smiled they knew Hestia was happy. 

**The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. **

Zeus and Hera smiled at their cabins. Jason and Thalia shuttered at the memory of their fathers cabin, at how cold and lifeless the cabin felt.

**Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks. **

Hera smiled approving at how Percy described her cabin.

**"Zeus and Hera?" I guessed. "Correct," Chiron said. "Their cabins look empty." "Several of the cabins are. That's true. No one ever stays in one or two." **

Hera nodded agreeing with what Chiron said but she also sent a glare at Zeus.

**Okay. So each cabin had a different god, like a mascot. Twelve cabins for the twelve Olympians. But why would some be empty? I stopped in front of the first cabin on the left, cabin three. **

Poseidon smiled.

**It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, **

Zeus sent a glare to the book.

**but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. **

“Oh they had,” Poseidon said proudly.

**I peeked inside the open doorway and Chiron said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!" Before he could pull me back, I caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. **

Annabeth smiled, she missed going to that beach with Percy.

**The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, **

Poseidon looked at the book sadly.

**I was glad when Chiron put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Come along, Percy." Most of the other cabins were crowded with campers. Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists. The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, **

Ares smiled and puffed up his chest,

**and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. **

Ares nodded approving of what his kids were doing.

**The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. She reminded me of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red. **

“Clarisse,” Annabeth smirked remembering what happened to her.

**I kept walking, trying to stay clear of Chiron's hooves. "We haven't seen any other centaurs," I observed. "No," said Chiron sadly. "My kinsmen are a wild and barbaric folk, I'm afraid. You might encounter them in the wilderness, or at major sporting events. **

Percy’s friends remembered the party ponies. Chiron shuttered at the idea of his kinsmen being at camp and neat the Apollo and Hermes cabins. 

**But you won't see any here." "You said your name was Chiron. Are you really ..." He smiled down at me. "The Chiron from the stories? Trainer of Hercules and all that? Yes, Percy, I am." "But, shouldn't you be dead?" Chiron paused, as if the question intrigued him. "I honestly don't know about should be. The truth is, I can't be dead. You see, eons ago the gods granted my wish. I could continue the work I loved. I could be a teacher of heroes as long as humanity needed me. I gained much from that wish ... and I gave up much. But I'm still here, so I can only assume I'm still needed." **

“I hope we never stop needing you Chiron,” Annabeth said with a small smile, all the kids nodded agreeing with her. Chiron heart sored with happiness.

**I thought about being a teacher for three thousand years. It wouldn't have made my Top Ten Things to Wish For list. "Doesn't it ever get boring?" "No, no," he said. "Horribly depressing, at times, but never boring." "Why depressing?" Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again. "Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."**

*** * ***

**The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven. When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled. **

Annabeth smiled remembering how cute Percy was when he slept. 

**I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek. There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book. **

All Percy’s friends smirked looking at a blushing Annabeth

**"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" "Yes, sir." "Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home." Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. **

Hermes smile fell at that, he wished more of the gods would claim there children, then maybe his cabin would start looking batter.

**Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ? A caduceus. Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center. **

Jason, Piper and Leo were confused at this as well, but thankfully they didn’t say anything there, they knew they could ask Annabeth about it later.

**Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully. "Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner." He galloped away toward the archery range. I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools. "Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on." So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself. **

Everyone laughed at that. They all knew how it felt to embarrass themselves in front of people.

**There were some snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything. Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, meet cabin eleven. "Regular or undetermined?" somebody asked. I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined." Everybody groaned. A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Now, now, campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome, Percy. You can have that spot on the floor, right over there." The guy was about nineteen, and he looked pretty cool. **

Tears came to Annabeth’s eyes. Thalia hugged her and looked sadly at Hermes.

**He was tall and muscular, with short-cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He wore an orange tank top, cutoffs, sandals, and a leather necklace with five different-colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash. **

Hermes smiled sadly, he was so proud of his favorite son. He just hoped that he could continue to protect him.

**"This is Luke," Annabeth said, and her voice sounded different somehow. I glanced over and could've sworn she was blushing. **

All the kids just smiled at Annabeth.

“I was 12. Let it go,” Annabeth said looking at her friends.

**She saw me looking, and her expression hardened again. "He's your counselor for now." "For now?" I asked. "You're undetermined," Luke explained patiently. "They don't know what cabin to put you in, so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers." **

Hermes mood fell even further. He wondered how many of his children thought of him like that.

**I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves. **

“Smart kid,” Hermes nodded with s sheepish smile

**I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets. "How long will I be here?" I asked. "Good question," Luke said. "Until you're determined." "How long will that take?" The campers all laughed. "Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court." "I've already seen it." "Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. **

“Annabeth,” Chiron said sadly

“I was 12,” Annabeth said defending herself, but she felt ashamed of her younger self.

**I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me. When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that." "What?" She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one." **

“Oh he is the one, for sure,” Thalia smirked nudging Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and looked away.

**"What's your problem?" I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill some bull guy-" "Don't talk like that!" Annabeth told me. "You know how many kids at this camp wish they'd had your chance?" **

“To get killed!” Thalia all but yelled."Now you listen here to me, Annabeth Chase. If you ever try to get yourself killed I will whoop your ass to kingdom come. And not even Percy would be able to save you," Thalia threatened to pull Annabeth closer to herself.

**"To get killed?" "To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" **

“To survive,” Thalia said hugging Annabeth closer to herself.

"I was 12. Okay, I haven't been out of camp since I got there. I just wanted to…" Annabeth began but she didn't finish. Grover moved over and hugged her back and Annabeth was still in Thalia’s arms.

**I shook my head. "Look, if the thing I fought really was the Minotaur, the same one in the stories ..." "Yes." "Then there's only one." "Yes." "And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the labyrinth. So ..." "Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." "Oh, thanks. That clears it up." **

“Have to agree with him, that would have confused anyone,” Thalia said looking at Annabeth. But she didn’t let Annabeth go.

**"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they re-form." I thought about Mrs. Dodds. "You mean if I killed one, accidentally, with a sword-" "The Fur ... I mean, your math teacher. That's right. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad." "How did you know about Mrs. Dodds?" **

“He speaks in his sleep,” Grover laughed remembering all the time he had woken up and heard Percy talking in his sleep. Annabeth nodded thinking about all the times she had heard Percy speaking in his sleep.

**"You talk in your sleep." "You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" Annabeth glanced nervously at the ground, as if she expected it to open up and swallow her. **

Nico looked at Annabeth sheepishly. Annabeth just smiled at his and shook her head.

**"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them the Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them at all." **

“How long did that last?” Rachel asked with a small smile

“not long with Percy” Grover laughed shaking his head.

**"Look, is there anything we can say without it thundering?"**

“Nope,” Nico said looking at Zeus.

** I sounded whiny, even to myself, but right then I didn't care. "Why do I have to stay in cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everybody so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks right over there." I pointed to the first few cabins, and Annabeth turned pale. "You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or ... your parent." She stared at me, waiting for me to get it. **

"Why didn't Chiron tell me he didn't watch the film, it would have made so many things easier," Annabeth said baring her face in Thalia's neck.

**"My mom is Sally Jackson," I said. "She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least, she used to." "I'm sorry about your mom, Percy. But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad." "He's dead. I never knew him." Annabeth sighed. Clearly, she'd had this conversation before with other kids. **

Piper looked at her sheepishly. Piper had not made it easy for her too. Annabeth just nodded at her and told her not to worry.

**"Your father's not dead, Percy." "How can you say that? You know him?" "No, of course not." "Then how can you say-" "Because I know you. You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us." "You don't know anything about me." "No?" She raised an eyebrow. "I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them." "How-" "Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD, too." I tried to swallow my embarrassment. "What does that have to do with anything?" "Taken together, it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD-you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. **

"Well now we sort of know what had happened at the museum and at the hill," Leo said with a small smile.

**As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal's. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. **

All the half-bloods nodded remembering how many of their teaches had tried to kill them before.

**They don't want you seeing them for what they are." "You sound like ... you went through the same thing?" "Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar." "Ambrosia and nectar." "The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood." A half-blood. I was reeling with so many questions I didn't know where to start. Then a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!" I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. S**

Annabeth began to laugh but then she remembered what had happened to her as well.

"Thalia, can you please let me go?" Annabeth asked looking up at Thalia. Thalia looked confused but let Annabeth go.

**he had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets. **

“Oh my kids,” Ares said happily he knew a fight was coming.

**"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?" "Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night." ''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which I somehow understood was Greek for 'Go to the crows!' though I had a feeling it was a worse curse than it sounded. "You don't stand a chance." "We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through on the threat. **

Annabeth smiled, remembering the face Clarisse made when they won the flag

**She turned toward me. "Who's this little runt?" "Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares." I blinked. "Like ... the war god?" Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?" "No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."**

Ares growled, he hoped that his daughter taught Barnacle Breath’s kid a lesson

** Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy." "Percy." "Whatever. Come on, I'll show you." "Clarisse-" Annabeth tried to say. "Stay out of it, wise girl." **

“Wait is that where he got that nickname for you?” Rachel asked with a small smile on her face. Annabeth just nodded.

**Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep. I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom. I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. **

Ares smiled proudly. Poseidon was glaring at his brother’s son.

**She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking-as much as I could think with Clarisse ripping my hair out-that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns. **

All the half-bloods nodded agreeing. The gods looked at each other and silently decided to improve the camp’s bathrooms.

**Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there. "Like he's 'Big Three' material," **

Oh if only she knew,” Grover laughed.

**Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking." Her friends snickered. Annabeth stood in the corner, watching through her fingers. Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't. **

Annabeth felt the air around her begging to cool down around her,

“May I have a towel please,” Annabeth said moving away from the group. She knew what was coming and she didn’t want her friends to get wet. 

**Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. **

Ares smile disappeared as Poseidon’s glare turned into a smirk.

**Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me. **

In the blink of an eye Annabeth was drenched head from to, but no-one noticed, they were just too focused on what Hestia was reading. Annabeth calming waited for the second blast of water.

**I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt. The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall. She struggled, gasping, and her friends started coming toward her. But then the other toilets exploded, too, and six more streams of toilet water blasted them back. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away. As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started. The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared. **

Annabeth quickly covered herself and began to shiver. All eyes turned to her, just then they realized why she had moved away. Thalia got up and hugged her trying to warm her up. Thalia moved them closer to Hestia's hearth.

**She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was standing in exactly the same place, staring at me in shock. I looked down and realized I was sitting in the only dry spot in the whole room. There was a circle of dry floor around me. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes. Nothing. I stood up, my legs shaky. Annabeth said, "How did you ..." **

“How long did it take you all to realize he was Poseidon’s son?” Athena asked looking at the group, Chiron looked concerned.

“too long," Annabeth said slowly as she began to warm up.

**"I don't know." We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." Her friends had to hold her back. **

“Oh he is so dead,” Ares smirked evilly.

**They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet. Annabeth stared at me. I couldn't tell whether she was just grossed out or angry at me for dousing her. "What?" I demanded. "What are you thinking?" "I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag."**

"Okay, who is next?" Hestia asked looking around. Poseidon held out his hand and the book appeared in his hand. the kids all looked at Annabeth with concern. they know knew they were in serious trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	9. 7 MY DINNER GOES UP IN SMOKE

Hestia looked at the still shivering Annabeth and Thalia who was still holding Annabeth trying to warm her up. Hestia snapped her fingers and a couch appeared for the two. The smiled and thank the goddess before sitting down. Poseidon opened the book

**7 MY DINNER GOES UP IN SMOKE**

**Word of the bathroom incident spread immediately. Wherever I went, campers pointed at me and murmured something about toilet water. Or maybe they were just staring at Annabeth, who was still pretty much dripping wet. She showed me a few more places: the metal shop (where kids were forging their own swords), **

Leo and Hephaestus smiled

**the arts-and-crafts room (where satyrs were sandblasting a giant marble statue of a goat-man), **

Grover, Annabeth, Nico and Rachel all smiled sadly. They remembered the passing of Pan.

**and the climbing wall, which actually consisted of two facing walls that shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava, and clashed together if you didn't get to the top fast enough. Finally we returned to the canoeing lake, where the trail led back to the cabins. "I've got training to do," Annabeth said flatly. "Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall." "Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." "Whatever." "It wasn't my fault." She looked at me skeptically, and I realized it was my fault. I'd made water shoot out of the bathroom fixtures. I didn't understand how. But the toilets had responded to me. I had become one with the plumbing. "You need to talk to the Oracle," Annabeth said. **

“Annie no,” Thalia said pulling Annabeth closer to her again, ignoring the fact that she was still wet.

**"Who?" "Not who. What. The Oracle. I'll ask Chiron." I stared into the lake, wishing somebody would give me a straight answer for once. I wasn't expecting anybody to be looking back at me from the bottom, so my heart skipped a beat when I noticed two teenage girls sitting cross-legged at the base of the pier, about twenty feet below. They wore blue jeans and shimmering green T-shirts, and their brown hair floated loose around their shoulders as minnows darted in and out. They smiled and waved as if I were a long-lost friend. **

“Well, all sea beings would know a child of the sea,” Poseidon said happily. Athena shook her head, she couldn’t believe that it was taking them so long to figure out that he was a child of Poseidon.

**I didn't know what else to do. I waved back. "Don't encourage them," Annabeth warned. "Naiads are terrible flirts." "Naiads," I repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now." **

“Series that what makes him want to go home?” Rachel asked laughing. She was couldn’t imagine Percy like that.

"I just think it was the last drop in the bucket," Grover said sadly.

**Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on earth for kids like us." "You mean, mentally disturbed kids?" "I mean not human. Not totally human, anyway. Half-human." "Half-human and half-what?" **

“Oh he is defiantly your son,” Athena said looking at Poseidon who just glared at her.

“Well he is taking a long time to accept who he is,” Leo remarked with a smile, he was liking Percy more and more.

“Percy’s stubborn, so when he makes up his mind it’s really hard to convince him to change his mind,” Annabeth said looking at Leo,

"But the only person who can change his mind is Annabeth," Grover smirked.

**"I think you know." I didn't want to admit it, but I was afraid I did. I felt a tingling in my limbs, a sensation I sometimes felt when my mom talked about my dad. "God," I said. "Half-god." Annabeth nodded. "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians." "That's ... crazy." "Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?" **

“No,” Hera and Artemis said at the same time, glaring at all the men in the room.

**"But those are just-" I almost said myths again. Then I remembered Chiron's warning that in two thousand years, I might be considered a myth. "But if all the kids here are half-gods-" "Demigods," Annabeth said. "That's the official term. Or half-bloods." "Then who's your dad?" Her hands tightened around the pier railing. I got the feeling I'd just trespassed on a sensitive subject. "My dad is a professor at West Point," she said. "I haven't seen him since I was very small. He teaches American history." "He's human." "What? You assume it has to be a male god who finds a human female attractive? How sexist is that?" "Who's your mom, then?" "Cabin six." "Meaning?" Annabeth straightened. "Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle." Okay, I thought. Why not? "And my dad?" **

“Why does he think you know who his dad is?” Nico asked looking at Annabeth.

“Well so far Annabeth does seem to know everything,” Grover said sheepishly. Annabeth smirked nodding. 

**"Undetermined," Annabeth said, "like I told you before. Nobody knows." "Except my mother. She knew." "Maybe not, Percy. Gods don't always reveal their identities." "My dad would have. He loved her." Annabeth gave me a cautious look. She didn't want to burst my bubble. **

Annabeth nodded,

**"Maybe you're right. Maybe he'll send a sign. That's the only way to know for sure: your father has to send you a sign claiming you as his son. Sometimes it happens. "You mean sometimes it doesn't?" Annabeth ran her palm along the rail. "The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they don't always ... Well, sometimes they don't care about us, Percy. They ignore us." **

All the gods looked down in shame. All Percy’s friends looked at the gods disappointed, they knew that was the main reason why so many of their friends had joined Luke.

**I thought about some of the kids I'd seen in the Hermes cabin, teenagers who looked sullen and depressed, as if they were waiting for a call that would never come. I'd known kids like that at Yancy Academy, shuffled off to boarding school by rich parents who didn't have the time to deal with them. But gods should behave better. **

Hermes glared at all the other gods, they all looked away from Hermes and the half-bloods as they all glared at them.

**"So I'm stuck here," I said. "That's it? For the rest of my life?" "It depends," Annabeth said. "Some campers only stay the summer. If you're a child of Aphrodite or Demeter, you're probably not a real powerful force. **

“hey,” Aphrodite, Demeter and Piper yelled looking at Annabeth offended,

“Again I was 12. I’m sorry,” Annabeth said looking at the goddesses.

**The monsters might ignore you, so you can get by with a few months of summer training and live in the mortal world the rest of the year. But for some of us, it's too dangerous to leave. We're year-rounder’s. In the mortal world, we attract monsters. They sense us. They come to challenge us. Most of the time, they'll ignore us until we're old enough to cause trouble-about ten or eleven years old, but after that, most demigods either make their way here, or they get killed off. **

The god's mood dropped, they like any other parents didn’t enjoy outliving their children, but after so many deaths they had learned to suppress these emotions.

**A few manage to survive in the outside world and become famous. Believe me, if I told you the names, you'd know them. Some don't even realize they're demigods. But very, very few are like that." "So monsters can't get in here?" Annabeth shook her head. "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or specially summoned by somebody on the inside." **

Annabeth and Grover looked at each other and shuttered.

**"Why would anybody want to summon a monster?" "Practice fights. Practical jokes." "Practical jokes?" **

“Practical jokes?” Piper asked horrified at the kids who had been at camp the longest.

“it was a very different time,” was all the said

**"The point is, the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. From the outside, mortals look into the valley and see nothing unusual, just a strawberry farm." "So ... you're a year-rounder?" Annabeth nodded. From under the collar of her T-shirt she pulled a leather necklace with five clay beads of different colors. It was just like Luke's, except Annabeth's also had a big gold ring strung on it, like a college ring. "I've been here since I was seven," she said. **

Piper, Leo, Nico and Rachel looked at Annabeth sadly. Thalia just hugged Annabeth closer to herself.

**"Every August, on the last day of summer session, you get a bead for surviving another year. I've been here longer than most of the counselors, and they're all in college." "Why did you come so young?" She twisted the ring on her necklace. "None of your business." "Oh." I stood there for a minute in uncomfortable silence. "So ... I could just walk out of here right now if I wanted to?" "It would be suicide, but you could, with Mr. D's or Chiron's permission. But they wouldn't give permission until the end of the summer session unless ..." "Unless?" "You were granted a quest. But that hardly ever happens. The last time ..." **

Hermes looked down sadly. He remembered how badly Luke was hurt.

**Her voice trailed off. I could tell from her tone that the last time hadn't gone well. "Back in the sick room," I said, "when you were feeding me that stuff-" "Ambrosia." "Yeah. You asked me something about the summer solstice." Annabeth's shoulders tensed. "So you do know something?" "Well... no. Back at my old school, I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the summer solstice. He said something like we didn't have much time, because of the deadline. What did that mean?" She clenched her fists. "I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs, they know, but they won't tell me. **

“That’s because you were 12 and it had nothing to do with you,” Chiron said looking at the older version of Annabeth.

**Something is wrong in Olympus, something pretty major. Last time I was there, everything seemed so normal." "You've been to Olympus?" "Some of us year-rounder’s-Luke and Clarisse and I and a few others-we took a field trip during winter solstice. That's when the gods have their big annual council." "But... how did you get there?" "The Long Island Railroad, of course. You get off at Penn Station. Empire State Building, special elevator to the six hundredth floor." She looked at me like she was sure I must know this already. **

“I presumed he had watched the film,” Annabeth said again looking at Poseidon who looked angrily at her.

**"You are a New Yorker, right?" "Oh, sure." As far as I knew, there were only a hundred and two floors in the Empire State Building, but I decided not to point that out. "Right after we visited," Annabeth continued, "the weather got weird, as if the gods had started fighting. A couple of times since, I've overheard satyrs talking. The best I can figure out is that something important was stolen. **

Athena’s eyes widened she looked at the cover of the book and understood what was taken. It all made sense to her know. The three brothers were all clutching there symbols of power closer to themselves.

**And if it isn't returned by summer solstice, there's going to be trouble. When you came, I was hoping ... I mean- Athena can get along with just about anybody, except for Ares. **

“And Poseidon but we all know you aren’t your mother in that aspect,” Thalia said with a smile on her face. Athena and Poseidon both looked at Annabeth with raised eyebrows, they didn’t like what Thalia was saying

**And of course she's got the rivalry with Poseidon. But, I mean, aside from that, I thought we could work together. I thought you might know something." I shook my head. I wished I could help her, but I felt too hungry and tired and mentally overloaded to ask any more questions. "I've got to get a quest," Annabeth muttered to herself. "I'm not too young. If they would just tell me the problem ..." **

Thalia clutched Annabeth closer to her.

**I could smell barbecue smoke coming from somewhere nearby. Annabeth must've heard my stomach growl. She told me to go on, she'd catch me later. I left her on the pier, tracing her finger across the rail as if drawing a battle plan. Back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, I noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. **

“My kids,” Hermes said proudly

**Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to me as I walked over to my spot on the floor and plopped down with my minotaur horn. The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact. "Found you a sleeping bag," he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store." **

“Did he really have to steal toiletries for the new campers?” Demeter asked with disappointment

“No. he probably thought it would make Percy feel better,” Chiron said with a smile. He was happy that Luke was trying to make the day easier for Percy.

**I couldn't tell if he was kidding about the stealing part. I said, "Thanks." "No prob." Luke sat next to me, pushed his back against the wall. "Tough first day?" "I don't belong here," I said. "I don't even believe in gods." "Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier." The bitterness in his voice surprised me, **

Hermes looked away from everyone.

**because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything. "So your dad is Hermes?" I asked. He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second I thought he was going to gut me, **

Percy's friends looked worried, they knew what Luke was capable of. And they didn't want Percy near Luke.

**but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes." "The wing-footed messenger guy." "That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors." I figured Luke didn't mean to call me a nobody. He just had a lot on his mind. "You ever meet your dad?" I asked. "Once." **

Annabeth and Thalia shuttered at the memory of that day. Hermes closed his eyes trying to get the memories out of his head.

**I waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell me, he'd tell me. Apparently, he didn't. I wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar. Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other." **

“Yeah, sure that what you did,” Grover growled quite enough for Percy’s friends to hear them.

**He seemed to understand how lost I felt, and I was grateful for that, because an older guy like him-even if he was a counselor-should've steered clear of an uncool middle-schooler like me. But Luke had welcomed me into the cabin. He'd even stolen me some toiletries, which was the nicest thing anybody had done for me all day. **

“That’s how he did it,” Annabeth said sadly. Thalia nodded she understood what Annabeth meant.

**I decided to ask him my last big question, the one that had been bothering me all afternoon. "Clarisse, from Ares, was joking about me being 'Big Three' material. Then Annabeth ... twice, she said I might be 'the one.' She said I should talk to the Oracle. What was that all about?" Luke folded his knife. "I hate prophecies." "What do you mean?" His face twitched around the scar. "Let's just say I messed things up for everybody else. The last two years, ever since my trip to the Garden of the Hesperides went sour, Chiron hasn't allowed any more quests. **

All eyes went to Chiron,

"That's not the reason why the oracle just hasn't been giving any prophecies," Chiron said looking at Apollo who just nodded agreeing

**Annabeth's been dying to get out into the world. She pestered Chiron so much he finally told her he already knew her fate. He'd had a prophecy from the Oracle. He wouldn't tell her the whole thing, but he said Annabeth wasn't destined to go on a quest yet. She had to wait until... somebody special came to the camp." **

Percy’s friends all smirked at Annabeth who smiled blushing. She moved out of Thalia’s arms and removed the wet towel. Annabeth was almost dry, with a smile she and Thalia moved back to their original spots.

**"Somebody special?" "Don't worry about it, kid," Luke said. "Annabeth wants to think every new camper who comes through here is the omen she's been waiting for. **

Chiron shook his head sadly. He knew he shouldn’t have told her anything.

**Now, come on, it's dinnertime." The moment he said it, a horn blew in the distance. Somehow, I knew it was a conch shell, even though I'd never heard one before. **

“Son of the sea,” Poseidon said with a smile.

**Luke yelled, "Eleven, fall in!" The whole cabin, about twenty of us, filed into the commons yard. We lined up in order of seniority, so of course I was dead last. Campers came from the other cabins, too, except for the three empty cabins at the end, and cabin eight, which had looked normal in the daytime, but was now starting to glow silver as the sun went down. **

Artemis smiled at that.

**We marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods- and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of a maple tree and come skipping up the hill. In all, there were maybe a hundred campers, **

“The last summer we had so many till after the war,” Annabeth said sadly. Chiron and the gods all looked shocked at what Annabeth had said

**a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads. At the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four of the tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. I had to squeeze on to the edge of a bench with half my butt hanging off. I saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blond boys who looked just like Mr. D. **

Dionysus glared at the book, oh he was liking this son of Poseidon less and less.

**Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table being way too small for a centaur. Annabeth sat at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey-blond hair. Clarisse sat behind me at Ares's table. She'd apparently gotten over being hosed down, because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends. Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!" Everybody else raised their glasses. "To the gods!" Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! My glass was empty, but Luke said, "Speak to it. Whatever you want-nonalcoholic, of course." I said, "Cherry Coke." The glass filled with sparkling caramel liquid. **

Grover held up his hand and contend down with his fingers

**Then I had an idea. "Blue Cherry Coke." The soda turned a violent shade of cobalt. **

Everyone laughed at that and shook their heads,

**I took a cautious sip. Perfect. I drank a toast to my mother. She's not gone, I told myself. Not permanently, anyway. She's in the Underworld. And if that's a real place, then someday... **

Poseidon, Hades and Chiron sighed sadly, but for every different reasons. 

**"Here you go, Percy," Luke said, handing me a platter of smoked brisket. I loaded my plate and was about to take a big bite when I noticed everybody getting up, carrying their plates toward the fire in the center of the pavilion. I wondered if they were going for dessert or something. "Come on," Luke told me. As I got closer, I saw that everyone was taking a portion of their meal and dropping it into the fire, the ripest strawberry, the juiciest slice of beef, the warmest, most buttery roll. Luke murmured in my ear, "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." **

“That was a weird sight to see,” Piper said remembering her first night at camp. Leo nodded agreeing with her.

**"You're kidding." His look warned me not to take this lightly, but I couldn't help wondering why an immortal, all-powerful being would like the smell of burning food. Luke approached the fire, bowed his head, and tossed in a cluster of fat red grapes. "Hermes." I was next. I wished I knew what god's name to say. Finally, I made a silent plea. Whoever you are, tell me. Please. **

“I will soon,” Poseidon promised

**I scraped a big slice of brisket into the flames. When I caught a whiff of the smoke, I didn't gag. It smelled nothing like burning food. It smelled of hot chocolate and fresh-baked brownies, hamburgers on the grill and wildflowers, and a hundred other good things that shouldn't have gone well together, but did. I could almost believe the gods could live off that smoke. **

“We can't but some of have tried," Athena said looking at Hermes and Apollo who just smiled and laughed. 

**When everybody had returned to their seats and finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for our attention. Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."**

Ares cheered happily.

**A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Ares table. "Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson." **

"Ah and here it starts," Nico said with a smirk. All of Percy's friends laughed

**Chiron murmured something. "Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on." Everybody cheered. We all headed down toward the amphitheater, where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore. I felt that I was home. **

All the kids nodded. Nico felt a little sad that he didn’t have a place to call his home.

**Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag. **

"The first day normally is the hardest," Chiron said nodding, the half-bloods nodded remembering their first day

**My fingers curled around the Minotaur's horn. I thought about my mom, but I had good thoughts: her smile, the bedtime stories she would read me when I was a kid, the way she would tell me not to let the bedbugs bite. When I closed my eyes, I fell asleep instantly. That was my first day at Camp Half-Blood. I wish I'd known how briefly I would get to enjoy my new home.**

Poseidon and Chiron looked concerned. Poseidon held up the book and asked who wanted it Annabeth raised her hand. The book appeared in her hand. Suddenly there was another nock at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanted to ask if there are any other characters you guys would like to see. I can’t promise you I will bring them in, but maybe.   
I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	10. 8 WE CAPTURE A FLAG

“Come in,” Zeus said looking at the doors. The doors opened and a young man walked in with blond hair and blue eyes. All the gods could see he was the son of Apollo,

“Will,” Annabeth said smiling, Will saw the group and moved over to him

“I got this letter that explained everything, so we can continue to read,” Will said sitting down in the middle of all the kids. His medical bag next to him. Apollo smiled at his son, Annabeth opened the book and began

**8 WE CAPTURE A FLAG**

**The next few days I settled into a routine that felt almost normal, if you don't count the fact that I was getting lessons from satyrs, nymphs, and a centaur. **

All the half-bloods nodded remembering with they started to settle at camp.

**Each morning I took Ancient Greek from Annabeth, and we talked about the gods and goddesses in the present tense, which was kind of weird. I discovered Annabeth was right **

“How many times do you think that sentence is going to be repeated?” Will asked with a smile.

“Many times,” all Percy’s friends said with a laugh.

**about my dyslexia: Ancient Greek wasn't that hard for me to read. At least, no harder than English. After a couple of mornings, I could stumble through a few lines of Homer without too much headache. The rest of the day, I'd rotate through outdoor activities, looking for something I was good at. Chiron tried to teach me archery, **

Annabeth and Grover laughed at the memory of Percy trying to learn archery. Will shuttered at the few times he had seen Percy retry to learn Archery.

**but we found out pretty quick I wasn't any good with a bow and arrow. He didn't complain, even when he had to desnag a stray arrow out of his tail. **

“Where was I standing?” Chiron asked looking at Annabeth and Grover who just laughed

"Behind him," Grover manages to say between laughs. Everyone laughed at that. Apollo and Artemis could imagine the face Chiron must have made.

**Foot racing? No good either. The wood-nymph instructors left me in the dust. They told me not to worry about it. They'd had centuries of practice running away from lovesick gods. **

All the goddesses nodded looking at all the male gods in the room 

**But still, it was a little humiliating to be slower than a tree. And wrestling? Forget it. Every time I got on the mat, Clarisse would pulverize me. **

Ares nodded approving

**"There's more where that came from, punk," she'd mumble in my ear. The only thing I really excelled at was canoeing, and that wasn't the kind of heroic skill people expected to see from the kid who had beaten the Minotaur. I knew the senior campers and counselors were watching me, trying to decide who my dad was, but they weren't having an easy time of it. **

“No it was easy we just didn’t want to see it,” Annabeth said shaking he head, Chiron just nodded

**I wasn't as strong as the Ares kids, or as good at archery as the Apollo kids. I didn't have Hephaestus's skill with metalwork or-gods forbid- Dionysus's way with vine plants. Luke told me I might be a child of Hermes, a kind of jack-of-all-trades, master of none. **

"Oh, I wish," Hermes said with a small smile. Poseidon just glared at him,

**But I got the feeling he was just trying to make me feel better. He really didn't know what to make of me either. Despite all that, I liked camp. I got used to the morning fog over the beach, the smell of hot strawberry fields in the afternoon, even the weird noises of monsters in the woods at night. I would eat dinner with cabin eleven, scrape part of my meal into the fire, and try to feel some connection to my real dad. Nothing came. Just that warm feeling I'd always had, like the memory of his smile. **

Happiness bloomed in Poseidon’s chest,

**I tried not to think too much about my mom, but I kept wondering: if gods and monsters were real, if all this magical stuff was possible, surely there was some way to save her, to bring her back.... I started to understand Luke's bitterness and how he seemed to resent his father, Hermes. So okay, maybe gods had important things to do. But couldn't they call once in a while, or thunder, or something? Dionysus could make Diet Coke appear out of thin air. Why couldn't my dad, whoever he was, make a phone appear? **

“I can’t because of him,” Poseidon glared at Zeus who just looked away and muttered under his breath that it was for the best.

**Thursday afternoon, three days after I'd arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had my first sword-fighting lesson. Everybody from cabin eleven gathered in the big circular arena, where Luke would be our instructor. We started with basic stabbing and slashing, using some straw-stuffed dummies in Greek armor. I guess I did okay. At least, I understood what I was supposed to do and my reflexes were good. The problem was, I couldn't find a blade that felt right in my hands. **

“that’s because none of the swords was made in the ocean," Poseidon smiled. All Percy's friends nodded, it made sense, they all have seen how powerfully Percy got when was in the ocean 

**Either they were too heavy, or too light, or too long. Luke tried his best to fix me up, but he agreed that none of the practice blades seemed to work for me. We moved on to dueling in pairs. Luke announced he would be my partner, since this was my first time. "Good luck," one of the campers told me. "Luke's the best swordsman in the last three hundred years." **

“not anymore," Grover said proudly of Percy. All his friends nodded agreeing 

**"Maybe he'll go easy on me," I said. The camper snorted. Luke showed me thrusts and parries and shield blocks the hard way. With every swipe, I got a little more battered and bruised. "Keep your guard up, Percy," he'd say, then whap me in the ribs with the flat of his blade. "No, not that far up!" Whap! "Lunge!" Whap! "Now, back!" Whap! By the time he called a break, I was soaked in sweat. Everybody swarmed the drinks cooler. Luke poured ice water on his head, which looked like such a good idea, I did the same. **

Poseidon and all Percy's friends smiled, they could imagine what was about to happen.

**Instantly, I felt better. Strength surged back into my arms. **

Jason, Piper and Leo looked at Annabeth

“the water boosts him," Will said before Annabeth could, as she was busy laughing at something Grover had said 

**The sword didn't feel so awkward. "Okay, everybody circle up!" Luke ordered. "If Percy doesn't mind, I want to give you a little demo." Great, I thought. Let's all watch Percy get pounded. The Hermes guys gathered around. They were suppressing smiles. I figured they'd been in my shoes before and couldn't wait to see how Luke used me for a punching bag. He told everybody he was going to demonstrate a disarming technique: how to twist the enemy's blade with the flat of your own sword so that he had no choice but to drop his weapon. **

“Good move to teach to new campers,” Ares nodded with an evil smile, Grover and Annabeth just looked at each other before looking at Ares and smiling.

**"This is difficult," he stressed. "I've had it used against me. No laughing at Percy, now. Most swordsmen have to work years to master this technique." He demonstrated the move on me in slow motion. Sure enough, the sword clattered out of my hand. "Now in real time," he said, after I'd retrieved my weapon. "We keep sparring until one of us pulls it off. Ready, Percy?" I nodded, and Luke came after me. Somehow, I kept him from getting a shot at the hilt of my sword. My senses opened up. I saw his attacks coming. **

Jason, Piper and Leo nodded understanding what Will meant.

**I countered. I stepped forward and tried a thrust of my own. Luke deflected it easily, but I saw a change in his face. His eyes narrowed, and he started to press me with more force. The sword grew heavy in my hand. The balance wasn't right. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before Luke took me down**

“Well that didn’t last long,” Jason commented looking at the group who had stopped laughing.

"It wasn't seawater, so the effect wasn't as good," Annabeth explained

**, so I figured, What the heck? I tried the disarming maneuver. My blade hit the base of Luke's and I twisted, putting my whole weight into a downward thrust. Clang. Luke's sword rattled against the stones. The tip of my blade was an inch from his undefended chest. The other campers were silent. I lowered my sword. "Um, sorry." For a moment, Luke was too stunned to speak. "Sorry?" His scarred face broke into a grin. "By the gods, Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!" I didn't want to. The short burst of manic energy had completely abandoned me. But Luke insisted. **

"Of course, he did" Thalia said shaking her head. She knew that at that moment Luke saw that Percy could make a great recruit

**This time, there was no contest. The moment our swords connected, Luke hit my hilt and sent my weapon skidding across the floor. After a long pause, somebody in the audience said, "Beginner's luck?" Luke wiped the sweat off his brow. He appraised at me with an entirely new interest. "Maybe," he said. "But I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword...." Friday afternoon, I was sitting with Grover at the lake, resting from a near-death experience on the climbing wall. Grover had scampered to the top like a mountain goat, **

All the half-bloods laughed at that, Grover just blushed

**but the lava had almost gotten me. My shirt had smoking holes in it. The hairs had been singed off my forearms. We sat on the pier, watching the naiads do underwater basket-weaving, until I got up the nerve to ask Grover how his conversation had gone with Mr. D. His face turned a sickly shade of yellow. "Fine," he said. "Just great." "So your career's still on track?" He glanced at me nervously. "Chiron t-told you I want a searcher's license?" **

“What’s a searchers license?” Leo asked looking at Grover.

“It’s a license that allowed Satyrs to search for Pan,” Grover said sadly, Annabeth, Rachel and Nico bowed there head, remembering Pan’s passing.

**"Well... no." I had no idea what a searcher's license was, but it didn't seem like the right time to ask. "He just said you had big plans, you know ... and that you needed credit for completing a keeper's assignment. So did you get it?" Grover looked down at the naiads. "Mr. D suspended judgment. He said I hadn't failed or succeeded with you yet, so our fates were still tied together. If you got a quest and I went along to protect you, and we both came back alive, then maybe he'd consider the job complete." My spirits lifted. "Well, that's not so bad, right?" "Blaa-ha-ha! He might as well have transferred me to stable-cleaning duty. The chances of you getting a quest... and even if you did, why would you want me along?" **

‘Because you’re his best friend,” Annabeth said giving Grover a half hug. Grover just smiled and nodded

**"Of course I'd want you along!" Grover stared glumly into the water. "Basket-weaving ... Must be nice to have a useful skill." I tried to reassure him that he had lots of talents, but that just made him look more miserable. We talked about canoeing and swordplay for a while, then debated the pros and cons of the different gods. Finally, I asked him about the four empty cabins. "Number eight, the silver one, belongs to Artemis," he said. "She vowed to be a maiden forever. So of course, no kids. **

Artemis nodded smiling, proud of herself and her hunters

**The cabin is, you know, honorary. If she didn't have one, she'd be mad." "Yeah, okay. But the other three, the ones at the end. Are those the Big Three?" Grover tensed. We were getting close to a touchy subject. "No. One of them, number two, is Hera's," he said. "That's another honorary thing. She's the goddess of marriage, so of course she wouldn't go around having affairs with mortals. That's her husband's job. **

Hera glared at Zeus and nodded

**When we say the Big Three, we mean the three powerful brothers, the sons of Kronos." "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades." "Right. You know. After the great battle with the Titans, they took over the world from their dad and drew lots to decide who got what." "Zeus got the sky," I remembered. "Poseidon the sea, Hades the Underworld." "Uh-huh." "But Hades doesn't have a cabin here." **

Hades nodded sadly. He wished his children had a place to go

**"No. He doesn't have a throne on Olympus, either. He sort of does his own thing down in the Underworld. If he did have a cabin here ..." Grover shuddered. "Well, it wouldn't be pleasant. Let's leave it at that." **

Grover just smiled at Nico and nodded at him. Nico smiled shyly and looked away.

**"But Zeus and Poseidon-they both had, like, a bazillion kids in the myths. Why are their cabins empty?" Grover shifted his hooves uncomfortably. "About sixty years ago, after World War II, the Big Three agreed they wouldn't sire any more heroes. Their children were just too powerful. They were affecting the course of human events too much, causing too much carnage. World War II, you know, that was basically a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon on one side, and the sons of Hades on the other. The winning side, Zeus and Poseidon, made Hades swear an oath with them: no more affairs with mortal women. They all swore on the River Styx." **

“Good to know that oath didn’t last long,” Hera said with a huff. Jason, Piper and Leo were shocked they had never learned the reason for the big three not having so many children anymore

**Thunder boomed. I said, "That's the most serious oath you can make." Grover nodded. "And the brothers kept their word-no kids?" Grover's face darkened. "Seventeen years ago, Zeus fell off the wagon. There was this TV starlet with a big fluffy eighties hairdo-he just couldn't help himself. **

Thalia shook her head. Zeus looked sheepishly at Hera who was growling under her breath. Jason looked at Thalia and she just shook her head. 

**When their child was born, a little girl named Thalia... Well, the River Styx is serious about promises. Zeus himself got off easy because he's immortal, but he brought a terrible fate on his daughter." "But that isn't fair.' It wasn't the little girl's fault."**

Hestia nodded glaring at her younger siblings and there offspring’s

**Grover hesitated. "Percy, children of the Big Three have powers greater than other half-bloods. They have a strong aura, a scent that attracts monsters. When Hades found out about the girl, he wasn't too happy about Zeus breaking his oath. Hades let the worst monsters out of Tartarus to torment Thalia. A satyr was assigned to be her keeper when she was twelve, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to escort her here with a couple of other half-bloods she'd befriended. They almost made it. They got all the way to the top of that hill." He pointed across the valley, to the pine tree where I'd fought the Minotaur. "All three Kindly Ones were after them, along with a horde of hellhounds. They were about to be overrun when Thalia told her satyr to take the other two half-bloods to safety while she held off the monsters. She was wounded and tired, and she didn't want to live like a hunted animal. The satyr didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't change her mind, and he had to protect the others. So Thalia made her final stand alone, at the top of that hill. As she died, Zeus took pity on her. He turned her into that pine tree. Her spirit still helps protect the borders of the valley. That's why the hill is called Half-Blood Hill." **

Jason looked at his sister with tears in his eyes. Piper looked sadly at the girl who sat next to Annabeth.

**I stared at the pine in the distance. The story made me feel hollow, and guilty too. A girl my age had sacrificed herself to save her friends. She had faced a whole army of monsters. Next to that, my victory over the Minotaur didn't seem like much. **

"Oh, Percy…" Thalia stated, she really wished he would realize all the amazing thing he had done.

**I wondered, if I'd acted differently, could I have saved my mother? "Grover," I said, "have heroes really gone on quests to the Underworld?" "Sometimes," he said. "Orpheus. Hercules. Houdini." "And have they ever returned somebody from the dead?" "No. Never. Orpheus came close.... Percy, you're not seriously thinking-" **

“He’s a horrible liar,” Grover said remembering all the times Percy had tried to lie.

**"No," I lied. "I was just wondering. So ... a satyr is always assigned to guard a demigod?" Grover studied me warily. I hadn't persuaded him that I'd really dropped the Underworld idea. "Not always. We go undercover to a lot of schools. We try to sniff out the half-bloods who have the makings of great heroes. If we find one with a very strong aura, like a child of the Big Three, we alert Chiron. He tries to keep an eye on them, since they could cause really huge problems." "And you found me. Chiron said you thought I might be something special." Grover looked as if I'd just led him into a trap. "I didn't... Oh, listen, don't think like that. If you were-you know-you'd never ever be allowed a quest, and I'd never get my license. You're probably a child of Hermes. Or maybe even one of the minor gods, like Nemesis, the god of revenge. Don't worry, okay?"**

“You guys were really worried that he was Poseidon’s son,” Piper commented looking around the room

“Well it wasn’t really a time to be a child of the big three,” Annabeth said smiling sadly

“Is it ever good to be a child of the big three?” Thalia asked looking at the gods who looked guilty. But no-one answered

**I got the idea he was reassuring himself more than me. That night after dinner, there was a lot more excitement than usual. At last, it was time for capture the flag. **

Ares and Athena smiled at that, they were proud that their children tended to lead the game.

**When the plates were cleared away, the conch horn sounded and we all stood at our tables. Campers yelled and cheered as Annabeth and two of her siblings ran into the pavilion carrying a silk banner. It was about ten feet long, glistening gray, with a painting of a barn owl above an olive tree. **

Percy’s friends cheered, Athena nodded approving.

**From the opposite side of the pavilion, Clarisse and her buddies ran in with another banner, of identical size, but gaudy red, painted with a bloody spear and a boar's head. **

Ares smiled happily

**I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?" "Yeah." "Ares and Athena always lead the teams?" "Not always," he said. "But often." "So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do- repaint the flag?" He grinned. "You'll see. First we have to get one." "Whose side are we on?" He gave me a sly look, as if he knew something I didn't. The scar on his face made him look almost evil in the torchlight. **

Percy’s friends shuttered they all knew the face Percy was seeing. Hermes just rubbed his neck thinking that just missed saw the look as evil for a look of mischief.

**"We've made a temporary alliance with Athena. Tonight, we get the flag from Ares. And you are going to help." The teams were announced. Athena had made an alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the two biggest cabins. **

Athena nodded approving of her children strategy

**Apparently, privileges had been traded-shower times, chore schedules, the best slots for activities-in order to win support. Ares had allied themselves with everybody else: Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. From what I'd seen, Dionysus's kids were actually good athletes, but there were only two of them. **

Dionysus smiled happily

**Demeter's kids had the edge with nature skills and outdoor stuff but they weren't very aggressive. **

Demeter nodded proud of her children

**Aphrodite's sons and daughters I wasn't too worried about. They mostly sat out every activity and checked their reflections in the lake and did their hair and gossiped. **

“not anymore,” Piper said happily

**Hephaestus's kids weren't pretty, and there were only four of them, but they were big and burly from working in the metal shop all day. **

Leo smiled nodded agreeing with Percy.

**They might be a problem. That, of course, left Ares's cabin: a dozen of the biggest, ugliest, meanest kids on Long Island, or anywhere else on the planet. **

Ares pounded his chest happily

**Chiron hammered his hoof on the marble. "Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed.**

Ares pouted at that. Chiron just shook his head, sometimes he really wondered why the gods kept Ares on the council

** I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" He spread his hands, and the tables were suddenly covered with equipment: helmets, bronze swords, spears, oxhide shields coated in metal. "Whoa," I said. "We're really supposed to use these?" Luke looked at me as if I were crazy. "Unless you want to get skewered by your friends in cabin five. Here-Chiron thought these would fit. You'll be on border patrol." My shield was the size of an NBA backboard, with a big caduceus in the middle. It weighed about a million pounds. I could have snowboarded on it fine, but I hoped nobody seriously expected me to run fast. My helmet, like all the helmets on Athena's side, had a blue horsehair plume on top. **

Annabeth and Grover laughed remembering how Percy had looked in the oversized armour

**Ares and their allies had red plumes. Annabeth yelled, "Blue team, forward!" We cheered and shook our swords and followed her down the path to the south woods. The red team yelled taunts at us as they headed off toward the north. I managed to catch up with Annabeth without tripping over my equipment. "Hey." She kept marching. "So what's the plan?" I asked. "Got any magic items you can loan me?" Her hand drifted toward her pocket, as if she were afraid I'd stolen something. **

Annabeth he’s sadly not one of mine,” Hermes said with a small smile.

“I didn’t know,” Annabeth said blushing. Hermes just smiled at her.

**"Just watch Clarisse's spear," she said. "You don't want that thing touching you. Otherwise, don't worry. We'll take the banner from Ares. Has Luke given you your job?" "Border patrol, whatever that means." "It's easy. Stand by the creek, keep the reds away. Leave the rest to me. Athena always has a plan." **

“You’re going to be using him as bate, didn’t you?” Poseidon asked looking at Annabeth who just nodded and looked away.

**She pushed ahead, leaving me in the dust. "Okay," I mumbled. "Glad you wanted me on your team." It was a warm, sticky night. The woods were dark, with fireflies popping in and out of view. Annabeth stationed me next to a little creek that gurgled over some rocks, then she and the rest of the team scattered into the trees. Standing there alone, with my big blue-feathered helmet and my huge shield, I felt like an idiot. The bronze sword, like all the swords I'd tried so far, seemed balanced wrong. The leather grip pulled on my hand like a bowling ball. There was no way anybody would actually attack me, **

“He had to say, that didn’t he?” Nico asked shaking his head

"It's Percy he has to make everything harder for himself," Thalia said agreeing with Nico

**would they? I mean, Olympus had to have liability issues, right? Far away, the conch horn blew. I heard whoops and yells in the woods, the clanking of metal, kids fighting. A blue-plumed ally from Apollo raced past me like a deer, leaped through the creek, and disappeared into enemy territory. Great, I thought. I'll miss all the fun, as usual. Then I heard a sound that sent a chill up my spine, a low canine growl, somewhere close by. **

Poseidon paled and looked at Hades who just said he hasn’t done anything. Chiron looked worried as well but Annabeth wouldn’t meet his eyes so he knew something bad was about to happen

**I raised my shield instinctively; I had the feeling something was stalking me. Then the growling stopped. I felt the presence retreating. On the other side of the creek, the underbrush exploded. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the dark. "Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed. **

Ares nodded agreeing with his daughter. Poseidon just glared at Ares

**Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She brandished a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. **

Ares nodded happily that she was using the weapon he had given her.

**Her siblings had only the standard-issue bronze swords-not that that made me feel any better. They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run. Or I could defend myself against half the Ares cabin. I managed to sidestep the first kid's swing, but these guys were not as stupid the Minotaur. They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear. My shield deflected the point, but I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair stood on end. My shield arm went numb, and the air burned. Electricity. **

Thalia and Zeus smiled. They knew that electricity was the best weapon against Percy.

**Her stupid spear was electric. I fell back. Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt. They could've kicked me into jelly, but they were too busy laughing. "Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his hair." I managed to get to my feet. I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew. Now both my arms felt numb. "Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared." "The flag is that way," I told her. I wanted to sound angry, but I was afraid it didn't come out that way. "Yeah," one of her siblings said. "But see, we don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid." **

“They don’t need Percy to do that,” Grover said remembering how the cabin was. Ares just glared at him

**"You do that without my help," I told them. **

Grover nodded smiling, he really missed Percy

**It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek, tried to raise my shield, but Clarisse was too fast. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been shish-ke-babbed. As it was, the electric point just about shocked my teeth out of my mouth. One of her cabin mates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut. Seeing my own blood made me dizzy-warm and cold at the same time. "No maiming," I managed to say. "Oops," the guy said. "Guess I lost my dessert privilege.” **

All eyes when to Chiron who looked angry, he was really going to have a word with the Ares cabin

“The punishment is much worse than that, I promise you,” Chiron said looking at Poseidon who looked slightly relived

**He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash. **

Poseidon relaxed at that

**They all laughed. I figured as soon as they were through being amused, I would die. But then something happened. The water seemed to wake up my senses, as if I'd just had a bag of my mom's double-espresso jelly beans. **

"Kickass Percy time," Nico said with a smile. Percy's friends agreed with them. Leo, Piper and Jason sat up they were curious to see how much the seawater would affect him

**Clarisse and her cabin mates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them. I knew what to do. I swung the flat of my sword against the first guy's head and knocked his helmet clean off. I hit him so hard I could see his eyes vibrating as he crumpled into the water. Ugly Number Two and Ugly Number Three came at me. I slammed one in the face with my shield and used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quick. Ugly Number Four didn't look really anxious to attack, but Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy. As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft between the edge of my shield and my sword, and I snapped it like a twig. **

Ares growled, he was starting to dislike Percy more and more

**"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!" She probably would've said worse, but I smacked her between the eyes with my sword-butt and sent her stumbling backward out of the creek.**

Poseidon smiled proud of his son. Jason, Piper and Leo were impressed at what they heard, they knew at that moment they wouldn't want to fight him when he was near seawater. Jason just knew by now Percy was much better at fighting as he had about 5 years at camp to train

**Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Luke racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. He was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering his retreat, and a few Apollos behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. The Ares folks got up, and Clarisse muttered a dazed curse.**

“Well done,” Athena said smiling at her daughter. Ares just growled and glared at Annabeth.

**"A trick!" she shouted. "It was a trick." They staggered after Luke, but it was too late. Everybody converged on the creek as Luke ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned to silver. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge caduceus, the symbol of cabin eleven. Everybody on the blue team picked up Luke and started carrying him around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn. The game was over. We'd won. I was about to join the celebration when Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Not bad, hero." I looked, but she wasn't there. **

“your cap,” Thalia smiled, Annabeth nodded smiling.

**"Where the heck did you learn to fight like that?" she asked. The air shimmered, and she materialized, holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head. **

Leo looked at her, he got a tingle in his eye, it made him look a lot more like his father**. **

**I felt myself getting angry. I wasn't even fazed by the fact that she'd just been invisible. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Luke around the flank. You had it all figured out." Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan." "A plan to get me pulverized." "I came as fast as I could. I was about to jump in, but ..." She shrugged. "You didn't need help." Then she noticed my wounded arm. "How did you do that?" "Sword cut," I said. "What do you think?" "No. It was a sword cut. Look at it." The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. **

**Jason, Piper and Leo were amazed. **

"Don't think that that kept him out of my infirmary," Will said remembering all the time he had treated Percy

**As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared. "I-I don't get it," I said. Annabeth was thinking hard. I could almost see the gears turning. She looked down at my feet, then at Clarisse's broken spear, and said, "Step out of the water, Percy." "What-" "Just do it." I came out of the creek and immediately felt bone tired. My arms started to go numb again. My adrenaline rush left me. I almost fell over, but Annabeth steadied me. **

“Okay so maybe not so positive," Jason said realizing the downside of being Poseidon's son. 

**"Oh, Styx," she cursed. "This is not good. I didn't want ... I assumed it would be Zeus...." **

“Makes sense,” all the kids said remembering all the heroes who were sired by Zeus.

**Before I could ask what she meant, I heard that canine growl again, but much closer than before. A howl ripped through the forest. The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, which I would realize, only later, I had understood perfectly: "Stand ready! My bow!" Annabeth drew her sword. There on the rocks just above us was a black hound the size of a rhino, with lava-red eyes and fangs like daggers. It was looking straight at me. Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!" **

"Not going to happen," Thalia said remembering the armour Percy was wearing.

**She tried to step in front of me, but the hound was too fast. It leaped over her-an enormous shadow with teeth-and just as it hit me, as I stumbled backward and felt its razor-sharp claws ripping through my armor, there was a cascade of thwacking sounds, like forty pieces of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hounds neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. **

Chiron didn’t relax he was too late, Percy had gotten hurt, Poseidon was glaring at Hades

“it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t summon it,” Annabeth said looking at Grover and Thalia who just smiled at her.

**The monster fell dead at my feet. By some miracle, I was still alive. I didn't want to look underneath the ruins of my shredded armor. My chest felt warm and wet, and I knew I was badly cut. Another second, and the monster would've turned me into a hundred pounds of delicatessen meat. Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand, his face grim. "Di immortales!" Annabeth said. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..." "Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp." Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone. **

All Percy’s friends looked away from Hermes, they knew it was Luke who had summoned the hound

**Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!" "Be quiet, child," Chiron told her. We watched the body of the hellhound melt into shadow, soaking into the ground until it disappeared. "You're wounded," Annabeth told me. "Quick, Percy, get in the water." "I'm okay." **

“No he’s not, why does he have such a hard time letting anyone heal him?” Will asked annoyed.

“It’s Percy,” was all Annabeth said with a small smile. Poseidon didn’t like what he was hearing.

**"No, you're not," she said. "Chiron, watch this." I was too tired to argue. I stepped back into the creek, the whole camp gathering around me. Instantly, I felt better. I could feel the cuts on my chest closing up. Some of the campers gasped. "Look, I-I don't know why," I said, trying to apologize. "I'm sorry...." But they weren't watching my wounds heal. They were staring at something above my head. "Percy," Annabeth said, pointing. "Um ..." By the time I looked up, the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident. "Your father," Annabeth murmured. "This is really not good." "It is determined," Chiron announced. All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it. "My father?" I asked, completely bewildered. "Poseidon," said Chiron. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."**

“that was a great claim,” Leo said with a smile. All the kids nodded.

"Okay, who is next?' Annabeth asked holding up the book. Grover took the book with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	11. 9 I AM OFFERED A QUEST

Grover opened the book

**9 I AM OFFERED A QUEST**

Poseidon and Chiron both paled

**The next morning, Chiron moved me to cabin three. I didn't have to share with anybody. I had plenty of room for all my stuff: the Minotaur's horn, one set of spare clothes, and a toiletry bag. I got to sit at my own dinner table, pick all my own activities, call "lights out" whenever I felt like it, and not listen to anybody else. **

“And he hated it,” Grover said sadly. All the kids except for Jason, Thalia and Nico didn’t understand as they were used to their cabin being full of siblings.

**And I was absolutely miserable. Just when I'd started to feel accepted, to feel I had a home in cabin eleven and I might be a normal kid-or as normal as you can be when you're a half-blood-I'd been separated out as if I had some rare disease. **

Jason, Thalia and Nico nodded agreeing. Poseidon felt sad for his son, he didn’t want him to feel so alone.

**Nobody mentioned the hellhound, but I got the feeling they were all talking about it behind my back. The attack had scared everybody. It sent two messages: one that I was the son of the Sea God; and two, monsters would stop at nothing to kill me. They could even invade a camp that had always been considered safe. The other campers steered clear of me as much as possible. Cabin eleven was too nervous to have sword class with me after what I'd done to the Ares folks in the woods, so my lessons with Luke became one-on-one. He pushed me harder than ever, and wasn't afraid to bruise me up in the process. "You're going to need all the training you can get," he promised, as we were working with swords and flaming torches. "**

Poseidon looked at Hermes and smiled grateful that Luke was helping Percy. While Annabeth and Thalia shook their heads, none of Percy’s friends wanted Percy near Luke but they knew they couldn’t express their feelings

**Now let's try that viper-beheading strike again. Fifty more repetitions." Annabeth still taught me Greek in the mornings, but she seemed distracted. Every time I said something, she scowled at me, as if I'd just poked her between the eyes. After lessons, she would walk away muttering to herself: "Quest ... Poseidon? ... Dirty rotten ... Got to make a plan ..." Even Clarisse kept her distance, though her venomous looks made it clear she wanted to kill me for breaking her magic spear. I wished she would just yell or punch me or something. I'd rather get into fights every day than be ignored. **

Chiron sighted sadly, he hated when the heroes would do that to one of the big three’s kids.

**I knew somebody at camp resented me, because one night I came into my cabin and found a mortal newspaper dropped inside the doorway, a copy of the New York Daily News, opened to the Metro page. The article took me almost an hour to read, because the angrier I got, the more the words floated around on the page.**

“Luke?” Thalia whispered loud enough for Percy’s friends to hear,

“Guess so,” Annabeth whispered back.

**BOY AND MOTHER STILL MISSING AFTER**

**FREAK CAR ACCIDENT**

**BY EILEEN SMYTHE**

**Sally Jackson and son Percy are still missing one week after their mysterious disappearance. The family's badly burned '78 Camaro was discovered last Saturday on a north Long Island road with the roof ripped off and the front axle broken. The car had flipped and skidded for several hundred feet before exploding. Mother and son had gone for a weekend vacation to Montauk, but left hastily, under mysterious circumstances. Small traces of blood were found in the car and near the scene of the wreck, but there were no other signs of the missing Jacksons. Residents in the rural area reported seeing nothing unusual around the time of the accident. Ms. Jackson's husband, Gabe Ugliano, claims that his stepson, Percy Jackson, is a troubled child who has been kicked out of numerous boarding schools and has expressed violent tendencies in the past. **

All the kids and Poseidon growled at that, they were just happy that they didn’t have to deal with the mortal, and now he’s back and lying again

**Police would not say whether son Percy is a suspect in his mother's disappearance, but they have not ruled out foul play. Below are recent pictures of Sally Jackson and Percy. Police urge anyone with information to call the following toll-free crime-stoppers hotline. The phone number was circled in black marker. **

Chiron frowned he couldn’t imagine any of the campers doing that, not even one of the Ares kids.

**I wadded up the paper and threw it away, then flopped down in my bunk bed in the middle of my empty cabin. "Lights out," I told myself miserably. That night, I had my worst dream yet. **

“Not one of them again, I really don’t like his dreams,” Thalia said shuttering. Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

**I was running along the beach in a storm. This time, there was a city behind me. Not New York. The sprawl was different: buildings spread farther apart, palm trees and low hills in the distance. About a hundred yards down the surf, two men were fighting. They looked like TV wrestlers, muscular, with beards and long hair. Both wore flowing Greek tunics, one trimmed in blue, the other in green. They grappled with each other, wrestled, kicked and head-butted, and every time they connected, lightning flashed, the sky grew darker, and the wind rose. I had to stop them. I didn't know why. But the harder I ran, the more the wind blew me back, until I was running in place, my heels digging uselessly in the sand. Over the roar of the storm, I could hear the blue-robed one yelling at the green-robed one, Give it back! Give it back! Like a kindergartner fighting over a toy. **

All the gods except the big three nodded agreeing with Percy. Zeus, Poseidon and Hades just rolled their eyes.

**The waves got bigger, crashing into the beach, spraying me with salt. I yelled, Stop it! Stop fighting! The ground shook. Laughter came from somewhere under the earth, and a voice so deep and evil it turned my blood to ice. **

Again all the gods and Leo, Piper and Jason looked at Hades who just Hasid that it wasn’t him.

**Come down, little hero, the voice crooned. Come down! The sand split beneath me, opening up a crevice straight down to the center of the earth. My feet slipped, and darkness swallowed me. **

Poseidon looked at Hades and the two thought the same thing _father_ but they knew they couldn’t tell Zeus till they had more prove

**I woke up, sure I was falling. I was still in bed in cabin three. My body told me it was morning, but it was dark outside, and thunder rolled across the hills. A storm was brewing. I hadn't dreamed that. I heard a clopping sound at the door, a hoof knocking on the threshold. "Come in?" Grover trotted inside, looking worried. "Mr. D wants to see you." "Why?" "He wants to kill... **

“You better not,” Poseidon said glaring at Dionysus who looked bored, he couldn’t wait for these books to be over.

**I mean, I'd better let him tell you." Nervously, I got dressed and followed, sure that I was in huge trouble. For days, I'd been half expecting a summons to the Big House. Now that I was declared a son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three gods who weren't supposed to have kids, I figured it was a crime for me just to be alive. **

Zeus nodded glaring at Poseidon. Hestia just appeared behind Zeus and slapped him over his head

**The other gods had probably been debating the best way to punish me for existing, and now Mr. D was ready to deliver their verdict. Over Long Island Sound, the sky looked like ink soup coming to a boil. A hazy curtain of rain was coming in our direction. I asked Grover if we needed an umbrella. "No," he said. "It never rains here unless we want it to." I pointed at the storm. "What the heck is that, then?" He glanced uneasily at the sky. "It'll pass around us. Bad weather always does." I realized he was right. In the week I'd been here, it had never even been overcast. The few rain clouds I'd seen had skirted right around the edges of the valley. But this storm ... this one was huge. At the volleyball pit, the kids from Apollo's cabin were playing a morning game against the satyrs. Dionysus's twins were walking around in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow. **

Dionysus smiled happily, he did love his children very much. That was probably the only good thing about being at camp, he could spend as much time as he wanted with his children without Zeus throwing a hissy fit

**Everybody was going about their normal business, but they looked tense. They kept their eyes on the storm. Grover and I walked up to the front porch of the Big House. Dionysus sat at the pinochle table in his tiger-striped Hawaiian shirt with his Diet Coke, just as he had on my first day. Chiron sat across the table in his fake wheelchair. They were playing against invisible opponents--two sets of cards hovering in the air. "Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "Our little celebrity." I waited. "Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father." **

Poseidon just glared at Dionysus.

**A net of lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house. "Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said. Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards. Grover cowered by the railing, his hooves clopping back and forth. "If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm." **

Poseidon looked about ready to kill Dionysus but Hestia appeared next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder calming him a little,

**"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in. "Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father." "Mr. D-" Chiron warned. "Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "There's one more option. But it's deadly foolishness." Dionysus rose, and the invisible players' cards dropped to the table. **

Dionysus groaned, he hated quests almost as much as he hates the heroes who receive these quests.

**"I'm off to Olympus for the emergency meeting. If the boy is still here when I get back, I'll turn him into an Atlantic bottlenose. Do you understand? And Perseus Jackson, if you're at all smart, you'll see that's a much more sensible choice than what Chiron feels you must do." **

“You will not turn my son into a dolphin,” Poseidon growled sending a glare at Dionysus. Dionysus just looked away, he was slightly scared of his uncle.

**Dionysus picked up a playing card, twisted it, and it became a plastic rectangle. A credit card? No. A security pass. He snapped his fingers. The air seemed to fold and bend around him. He became a hologram, then a wind, then he was gone, leaving only the smell of fresh-pressed grapes lingering behind. Chiron smiled at me, but he looked tired and strained. **

Chiron signed he hated sending Heroes on quests as they most times didn’t return.

**"Sit, Percy, please. And Grover." We did. Chiron laid his cards on the table, a winning hand he hadn't gotten to use. "Tell me, Percy," he said. "What did you make of the hellhound?" Just hearing the name made me shudder. Chiron probably wanted me to say, Heck, it was nothing. I eat hellhounds for breakfast. **

Chiron shook his head, he knew that wasn’t what his future version meant.

**But I didn't feel like lying. "It scared me," I said. **

Jason was impressed, he smiled a little happy that Percy seemed so normal.

**"If you hadn't shot it, I'd be dead." "You'll meet worse, Percy. Far worse, before you're done." "Done ... with what?" "Your quest, of course. Will you accept it?" I glanced at Grover, who was crossing his fingers. **

“You haven’t told him what his quest is,” Piper said looking at Chiron.

“If I told him he wouldn’t have taken it,” Chiron explained thinking about what Percy’s quests will be,

**"Um, sir," I said, "you haven't told me what it is yet." Chiron grimaced. "Well, that's the hard part, the details." Thunder rumbled across the valley. The storm clouds had now reached the edge of the beach. As far as I could see, the sky and the sea were boiling together. "Poseidon and Zeus," I said. "They're fighting over something valuable ... something that was stolen, aren't they?" Chiron and Grover exchanged looks. **

All the gods except for Athena sat forward, they wanted to know what was stolen and why it made the two brothers fight so bad.

**Chiron sat forward in his wheelchair. "How did you know that?" My face felt hot. I wished I hadn't opened my big mouth. "The weather since Christmas has been weird, like the sea and the sky are fighting. Then I talked to Annabeth, and she'd overheard something about a theft. **

Chiron shook his head, he must have known that Annabeth would have figure something out.

**And ... I've also been having these dreams." "I knew it," Grover said. "Hush, satyr," Chiron ordered. "But it is his quest!" Grover's eyes were bright with excitement. **

"Oh, why was I so excited," Grover moaned covering his face with his hands. Annabeth smiled and rubbed his back

“You wanted to complete a quest to get your license,” Annabeth smiled as Grover looked at her from between his fingers.

**"It must be!" "Only the Oracle can determine." Chiron stroked his bristly beard. "Nevertheless, Percy, you are correct. Your father and Zeus are having their worst quarrel in centuries. They are fighting over something valuable that was stolen. To be precise: a lightning bolt." **

Zeus gripped his bolt closer to his chest, he was glaring at Poseidon,

“I didn’t take it,” Poseidon said rolling his eyes

**I laughed nervously. "A what?" "Do not take this lightly," Chiron warned. "I'm not talking about some tinfoil-covered zigzag you'd see in a second-grade play. I'm talking about a two-foot-long cylinder of high-grade celestial bronze, capped on both ends with god-level explosives." **

“Not good,” Leo said imagining the damage the bolt could do. Everyone in the room nodded.

**"Oh." "Zeus's master bolt," Chiron said, getting worked up now. "The symbol of his power, from which all other lightning bolts are patterned. The first weapon made by the Cyclopes for the war against the Titans, the bolt that sheered the top off Mount Etna and hurled Kronos from his throne; the master bolt, which packs enough power to make mortal hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers." **

“Leo no,” Piper said looking at Leo who looked like he had gotten an idea.

**"And it's missing?" "Stolen," Chiron said. "By who?" "By whom," Chiron corrected. Once a teacher, always a teacher. "By you." **

“How?” Piper, Jason and Leo asked at the same time

“He didn’t even know about all this,” Jason said looking at his father in anger. The gods just looked away, Zeus was still glaring at Poseidon and clutching his bold tighter to his chest

**My mouth fell open. "At least"-Chiron held up a hand-"that's what Zeus thinks. During the winter solstice, at the last council of the gods, Zeus and Poseidon had an argument. The usual nonsense: 'Mother Rhea always liked you best,' Air disasters are more spectacular than sea disasters,' et cetera. Afterward, Zeus realized his master bolt was missing, taken from the throne room under his very nose. He immediately blamed Poseidon. Now, a god cannot usurp another god's symbol of power directly-that is forbidden by the most ancient of divine laws. But Zeus believes your father convinced a human hero to take it." **

“Wait then who did take it?” Athena asked. All the gods looked at her

“Someone you’ll never guess,” Thalia said refusing to look at Hermes

**"But I didn't-" "Patience and listen, child," Chiron said. "Zeus has good reason to be suspicious. The forges of the Cyclopes are under the ocean, which gives Poseidon some influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. Zeus believes Poseidon has taken the master bolt, and is now secretly having the Cyclopes build an arsenal of illegal copies, which might be used to topple Zeus from his throne. The only thing Zeus wasn't sure about was which hero Poseidon used to steal the bolt. Now Poseidon has openly claimed you as his son. You were in New York over the winter holidays. You could easily have snuck into Olympus. Zeus believes he has found his thief." **

All the gods looked at Zeus like he was crazy.

“That’s the stupidest plan in the world, and even he’s not that stupid,” Athena said looking at Poseidon before returning her eyes to Zeus

**"But I've never even been to Olympus! Zeus is crazy!" **

Chiron shook his head, Percy was really resembling his father more and more as they read. Zeus was simply glaring at the book.

**Chiron and Grover glanced nervously at the sky. The clouds didn't seem to be parting around us, as Grover had promised. They were rolling straight over our valley, sealing us in like a coffin lid. "Er, Percy ...?" Grover said. "We don't use the c-word to describe the Lord of the Sky." "Perhaps paranoid," Chiron suggested. **

Zeus glared at Chiron who simply smiled. All the half-bloods nodded agreeing with Chiron

**"Then again, Poseidon has tried to unseat Zeus before. I believe that was question thirty-eight on your final exam...." **

“Chiron how was Percy going to remember something like that?” Thalia asked looking at Chiron with a smile

“I have faith in Percy,” was all Chiron said. Poseidon smiled at him gratefully

**He looked at me as if he actually expected me to remember question thirty-eight. How could anyone accuse me of stealing a god's weapon? I couldn't even steal a slice of pizza from Gabe's poker party without getting busted. **

“True,” all Percy’s friends said. Hermes pouted

**Chiron was waiting for an answer. "Something about a golden net?" I guessed. "Poseidon and Hera and a few other gods ... they, like, trapped Zeus and wouldn't let him out until he promised to be a better ruler, right?" **

“Correct,” Chiron smiled. All Percy’s friends were shocked they didn’t think that Percy would remember the question.

**"Correct," Chiron said. "And Zeus has never trusted Poseidon since. Of course, Poseidon denies stealing the master bolt. He took great offense at the accusation. The two have been arguing back and forth for months, threatening war. And now, you've come along-the proverbial last straw." "But I'm just a kid!" "Percy," Grover cut in, "if you were Zeus, and you already thought your brother was plotting to overthrow you, then your brother suddenly admitted he had broken the sacred oath he took after World War II, that he's fathered a new mortal hero who might be used as a weapon against you.... Wouldn't that put a twist in your toga?" **

“No. I can’t imagine Tyson doing that to Percy,” Annabeth said shaking her head, Poseidon looked at her sharply when she mentioned Tyson.

“Did you break the oath twice?” Zeus all but growled.

"No, Tyson isn't a half-blood," Poseidon said confusing Piper, Jason and Leo.

**"But I didn't do anything. Poseidon-my dad-he didn't really have this master bolt stolen, did he?" Chiron sighed. "Most thinking observers would agree that thievery is not Poseidon's style. **

“Thank you,” Poseidon said

**But the Sea God is too proud to try convincing Zeus of that. Zeus has demanded that Poseidon return the bolt by the summer solstice. That's June twenty-first, ten days from now. Poseidon wants an apology for being called a thief by the same date. I hoped that diplomacy might prevail, that Hera or Demeter or Hestia would make the two brothers see sense. But your arrival has inflamed Zeus's temper. Now neither god will back down. **

All the goddesses shook their heads and muttered boys. All the kids shared a look and rolled their eyes.

**Unless someone intervenes, unless the master bolt is found and returned to Zeus before the solstice, there will be war. And do you know what a full-fledged war would look like, Percy?" "Bad?" I guessed. "Imagine the world in chaos. Nature at war with itself. Olympians forced to choose sides between Zeus and Poseidon. Destruction. Carnage. Millions dead. Western civilization turned into a battleground so big it will make the Trojan War look like a water-balloon fight." **

Ares smiled, he liked the sound of that. Annabeth and Grover looked at each other before looking at Ares

**"Bad," I repeated. "And you, Percy Jackson, would be the first to feel Zeus's wrath." It started to rain. Volleyball players stopped their game and stared in stunned silence at the sky. I had brought this storm to Half-Blood Hill. Zeus was punishing the whole camp because of me. **

“Now listen here mister, I know you’re angry but there’s no reason to take it out on the camp," Hestia said glaring at Zeus. Zeus just looked away and glared at Poseidon

**I was furious. "So I have to find the stupid bolt," **

Zeus growled

**I said. "And return it to Zeus." "What better peace offering," Chiron said, "than to have the son of Poseidon return Zeus's property?" "If Poseidon doesn't have it, where is the thing?" **

“That’s what I want to know,” Athena said looking at Annabeth who simply looked away.

“But the plan isn’t a bad one,” Athena said smiling at Chiron who nodded agreeing

**"I believe I know." Chiron's expression was grim. "Part of a prophecy I had years ago ... well, some of the lines make sense to me, now. **

The gods froze they all knew what prophecy Chiron was speaking off. Piper and Leo were curious they had heard a little about what everyone ells knew as the great prophecy, so they didn’t understand why everyone was reacting the way they were.

**But before I can say more, you must officially take up the quest. You must seek the counsel of the Oracle." "Why can't you tell me where the bolt is beforehand?" "Because if I did, you would be too afraid to accept the challenge." **

Everyone who knew about Percy's first quest nodded agreeing. If they were him, Annabeth and Grover they would never have taken the quest

**I swallowed. "Good reason." "You agree then?" I looked at Grover, who nodded encouragingly. Easy for him. I was the one Zeus wanted to kill. "All right," I said. "It's better than being turned into a dolphin." "Then it's time you consulted the Oracle," Chiron said. "Go upstairs, Percy Jackson, to the attic. **

“But she doesn’t live there?” Piper said before thinking, she was looking at Rachel who only smiled

"This was before the oracle chooses a new host," Rachel said with a smile. Apollo looked existed while Hermes and Chiron simply looked sad, remembering Luks mom.

**When you come back down, assuming you're still sane, we will talk more." Four flights up, the stairs ended under a green trapdoor. I pulled the cord. The door swung down, and a wooden ladder clattered into place. The warm air from above smelled like mildew and rotten wood and something else ... a smell I remembered from biology class. Reptiles. The smell of snakes. **

All the half-blood shivered, most were really happy Rachel had become the new oracle. None of them really liked the old one. 

**I held my breath and climbed. The attic was filled with Greek hero junk: armor stands covered in cobwebs; once-bright shields pitted with rust; old leather steamer trunks plastered with stickers saying ITHAKA, CIRCE'S ISLE, **

Annabeth felt herself get angry remembering what Circe had done to Percy when they were in the sea of monsters.

**and LAND OF THE AMAZONS. One long table was stacked with glass jars filled with pickled things-severed hairy claws, huge yellow eyes, various other parts of monsters. A dusty mounted trophy on the wall looked like a giant snake's head, but with horns and a full set of shark's teeth. The plaque read, HYDRA HEAD #1, WOODSTOCK, N.Y., 1969. By the window, sitting on a wooden tripod stool, was the most gruesome memento of all: a mummy. **

Apollo sighed, he hated that his oracle looked like that, he still didn’t understand why she doesn’t choose a new host. Hades just looked away, not meeting anyone eyes. He knew that the oracle state was his fault but he would not feel sorry for her, as she was the one who made the prophecy that killed Nico and Bianca’s mother.

**Not the wrapped-in-cloth kind, but a human female body shriveled to a husk. She wore a tie-dyed sundress, lots of beaded necklaces, and a headband over long black hair. The skin of her face was thin and leathery over her skull, and her eyes were glassy white slits, as if the real eyes had been replaced by marbles; she'd been dead a long, long time. **

Piper, Leo and Jason looked at Rachel, suddenly very happy that she was the oracle and not what Percy had described.

**Looking at her sent chills up my back. And that was before she sat up on her stool and opened her mouth. A green mist poured from the mummy's mouth, coiling over the floor in thick tendrils, hissing like twenty thousand snakes. **

All the half-bloods moved closer to each other, none of them like what they were hearing. The gods shuffled in their seats not liking the way their children were reacting to what they were hearing.

**I stumbled over myself trying to get to the trapdoor, but it slammed shut. Inside my head, I heard a voice, slithering into one ear and coiling around my brain: I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask. I wanted to say, No thanks, wrong door, just looking for the bathroom. **

A few of the people in the room laughed, Leo, Grover and Annabeth were laughing the hardest.

"That is such a Percy thing to say," Thalia said smiling, pure joy in her electric blue eyes. Leo was almost falling off of his couch laughing so hard flames kept appearing around him. A few of the gods were shocked at what they saw. Hephaestus simply smiled.

**But I forced myself to take a deep breath. The mummy wasn't alive. She was some kind of gruesome receptacle for something else, the power that was now swirling around me in the green mist. But its presence didn't feel evil, like my demonic math teacher Mrs. Dodds or the Minotaur. It felt more like the Three Fates I'd seen knitting the yarn outside the highway fruit stand: ancient, powerful, and definitely not human. **

Rachel nodded remembering the feeling she got when every the oracle took her over.

**But not particularly interested in killing me, either. I got up the courage to ask, "What is my destiny?" **

“So dramatic,” Thalia said rolling her eyes.

“Yes like you can talk,” Nico snickered. Thalia simply glared at him

**The mist swirled more thickly, collecting right in front of me and around the table with the pickled monster-part jars. Suddenly there were four men sitting around the table, playing cards. Their faces became clearer. It was Smelly Gabe and his buddies. **

Everyone groaned they didn't want to know or anything from those mortals anymore.

**My fists clenched, though I knew this poker party couldn't be real. It was an illusion, made out of mist. Gabe turned toward me and spoke in the rasping voice of the Oracle: You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. **

All the gods looked at Hades, who simply rolled his eyes.

**His buddy on the right looked up and said in the same voice: You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. **

Zeus smiled and kissed his bolt.

**The guy on the left threw in two poker chips, then said: You shall he betrayed by one who calls you a friend. **

That got some of the gods, Chiron, Piper, Leo and Jason to gasp. All Percy's friends looked down sadly, they had already known who that was,

**Finally, Eddie, our building super, delivered the worst line of all: And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. **

Poseidon paled, he didn’t like the sound of that.

**The figures began to dissolve. At first I was too stunned to say anything, but as the mist retreated, coiling into a huge green serpent and slithering back into the mouth of the mummy, I cried, "Wait! What do you mean? What friend? What will I fail to save?" **

“Not going to happen,” Apollo said smiling, Chiron looked thoughtful he didn’t like the sound of the prophecy

**The tail of the mist snake disappeared into the mummy's mouth. She reclined back against the wall. Her mouth closed tight, as if it hadn't been open in a hundred years. The attic was silent again, abandoned, nothing but a room full of mementos. I got the feeling that I could stand here until I had cobwebs, too, and I wouldn't learn anything else. **

“That’s most of the time the reason most go crazy, it best to simply take the prophecy and start the quest. All will make sense in time,” Apollo said smiling remembering all the half-bloods who had gone crazy when they tried to ignore and change a prophecy. Annabeth and Grover nodded remembering all the prophecies they were apart of and how they had turned out.

**My audience with the Oracle was over. "Well?" Chiron asked me. I slumped into a chair at the pinochle table. "She said I would retrieve what was stolen." Grover sat forward, chewing excitedly on the remains of a Diet Coke can. "That's great!" "What did the Oracle say exactly?" Chiron pressed. "This is important." My ears were still tingling from the reptilian voice. "She... she said I would go west and face a god who had turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned." "I knew it," Grover said. Chiron didn't look satisfied. "Anything else?" I didn't want to tell him. What friend would betray me? I didn't have that many. **

Chiron nodded trying to figure out who would betray Percy. From what they had read so far there weren't really many possibilities. But Chiron couldn't imagine any of them betraying Percy.

**And the last line-I would fail to save what mattered most. What kind of Oracle would send me on a quest and tell me, Oh, by the way, you'll fail. How could I confess that? "No," I said. "That's about it." He studied my face. **

“Of course he knew that Percy wasn’t telling him everything,” Annabeth said shaking her head, she remembered that day and the look on Chiron’s face.

**"Very well, Percy. But know this: the Oracle's words often have double meanings. Don't dwell on them too much. The truth is not always clear until events come to pass." **

Apollo and all the half-bloods nodded

**I got the feeling he knew I was holding back something bad, and he was trying to make me feel better. "Okay," I said, anxious to change topics. "So where do I go? Who's this god in the west?" "Ah, think, Percy," Chiron said. "If Zeus and Poseidon weaken each other in a war, who stands to gain?" "Somebody else who wants to take over?" I guessed. "Yes, quite. Someone who harbors a grudge, who has been unhappy with his lot since the world was divided eons ago, whose kingdom would grow powerful with the deaths of millions. **

“Nope, it’s not me. And I don’t want any more dead people there are more than enough as it is. So you two better sort your shit out,” Hades growled glaring at

**Someone who hates his brothers for forcing him into an oath to have no more children, an oath that both of them have now broken." I thought about my dreams, the evil voice that had spoken from under the ground. "Hades." Chiron nodded. "The Lord of the Dead is the only possibility." A scrap of aluminum dribbled out of Grover's mouth. "Whoa, wait. Wh-what?" "A Fury came after Percy," Chiron reminded him. "She watched the young man until she was sure of his identity, then tried to kill him. Furies obey only one lord: Hades." "Yes, but-but Hades hates all heroes," Grover protested. **

Hades nodded

**"Especially if he has found out Percy is a son of Poseidon...." "A hellhound got into the forest," Chiron continued. "Those can only be summoned from the Fields of Punishment, and it had to be summoned by someone within the camp. Hades must have a spy here. **

“No he doesn’t,” Annabeth said sadly. Chiron looked at her with worry, he didn’t like how she was reacting.

**He must suspect Poseidon will try to use Percy to clear his name. Hades would very much like to kill this young half-blood before he can take on the quest." "Great," I muttered. "That's two major gods who want to kill me." "But a quest to ..." Grover swallowed. "I mean, couldn't the master bolt be in some place like Maine? Maine's very nice this time of year." **

Thalia smiled and winked at Grover who had paled and shook his head,

“No main is very bad this time of the year.” Grover moaned. Thalia smiled and shook her head.

**"Hades sent a minion to steal the master bolt," Chiron insisted. "He hid it in the Underworld, knowing full well that Zeus would blame Poseidon. I don't pretend to understand the Lord of the Dead's motives perfectly, or why he chose this time to start a war, but one thing is certain. Percy must go to the Underworld, find the master bolt, and reveal the truth." A strange fire burned in my stomach. The weirdest thing was: it wasn't fear. It was anticipation. **

Everyone was shocked, they didn’t understand why Percy was feeling like that, it didn’t make sense for them.

**The desire for revenge. Hades had tried to kill me three times so far, with the Fury, the Minotaur, and the hellhound. It was his fault my mother had disappeared in a flash of light. Now he was trying to frame me and my dad for a theft we hadn't committed. **

Hades wanted to complain but he understood how Percy felt, so he simply choose to remain quiet

**I was ready to take him on. Besides, if my mother was in the Underworld... Whoa, boy, said the small part of my brain that was still sane. You're a kid. Hades is a god. **

"Yes like that would stop him," Grover said smiling, Annabeth nodded agreeing, remembering Percy's fight with Ares. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy.

**Grover was trembling. He'd started eating pinochle cards like potato chips. The poor guy needed to complete a quest with me so he could get his searcher's license, whatever that was, but how could I ask him to do this quest, especially when the Oracle said I was destined to fail? This was suicide. "Look, if we know its Hades," I told Chiron, "why can't we just tell the other gods? Zeus or Poseidon could go down to the Underworld and bust some heads." **

“Sorry no, these three are too stubborn to see reason,” Hestia smiled looking at her brothers who were glaring at each other. All the other gods nodded, remembering all the times the three had gotten into fights.

**"Suspecting and knowing are not the same," Chiron said. "Besides, even if the other gods suspect Hades-and I imagine Poseidon does-they couldn't retrieve the bolt themselves. Gods cannot cross each other's territories except by invitation. That is another ancient rule. Heroes, on the other hand, have certain privileges. They can go anywhere, challenge anyone, as long as they're bold enough and strong enough to do it. No god can be held responsible for a hero's actions. Why do you think the gods always operate through humans?" **

"Because they're lazy?" Nico asked louder then he meant to. All the gods stared at him as he moved closer to Annabeth, knowing she would protect him. Oh, how Nico wished Percy was shear at the moment.

**"You're saying I'm being used." "I'm saying it's no accident Poseidon has claimed you now. It's a very risky gamble, but he's in a desperate situation. He needs you." My dad needs me. Emotions rolled around inside me like bits of glass in a kaleidoscope. I didn't know whether to feel resentful or grateful or happy or angry. **

"Knew it," Grover said proudly of his past self for picking up on Percy's emotions.

**Poseidon had ignored me for twelve years. **

Poseidon felt ashamed, he hated doing that to his children. But Zeus wouldn't allow him to visit his children as he wished too.

**Now suddenly he needed me. I looked at Chiron. "You've known I was Poseidon's son all along, haven't you?" "I had my suspicions. As I said ... I've spoken to the Oracle, too." I got the feeling there was a lot he wasn't telling me about his prophecy, but I decided I couldn't worry about that right now. After all, I was holding back information too. **

Chiron smiled and shook his head. He knew he was going to enjoy training Percy.

**"So let me get this straight," I said. "I'm supposed go to the Underworld and confront the Lord of the Dead." "Check," Chiron said. "Find the most powerful weapon in the universe." "Check." "And get it back to Olympus before the summer solstice, in ten days." "That's about right." I looked at Grover, who gulped down the ace of hearts. "Did I mention that Maine is very nice this time of year?" he asked weakly. "You don't have to go," I told him. "I can't ask that of you. "Oh ..." He shifted his hooves. "No ... it's just that satyrs and underground places ... well..." **

All the half-bloods nodded.

**He took a deep breath, then stood, brushing the shredded cards and aluminum bits off his T-shirt. "You saved my life, Percy. If ... if you're serious about wanting me along, I won't let you down." I felt so relieved I wanted to cry, though I didn't think that would be very heroic. Grover was the only friend I'd ever had for longer than a few months. I wasn't sure what good a satyr could do against the forces of the dead, but I felt better knowing he'd be with me. **

Grover felt honoured, he never knew that Percy felt like that. Annabeth smiled and padded rover on his back.

**"All the way, G-man." I turned to Chiron. "So where do we go? The Oracle just said to go west." "The entrance to the Underworld is always in the west. It moves from age to age, just like Olympus. Right now, of course, it's in America." "Where?" Chiron looked surprised. "I thought that would be obvious enough. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles." **

“Seriously?” Piper asked amazed. Nico and Hades nodded

**"Oh," I said. "Naturally. So we just get on a plane-" **

“No!” Poseidon yelled terrified

**"No!" Grover shrieked. "Percy, what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life?" I shook my head, feeling embarrassed. My mom had never taken me anywhere by plane. She'd always said we didn't have the money. **

“That wasn’t the reason,” Poseidon said still pale. Jason, Piper and Leo looked at each other confused.

**Besides, her parents had died in a plane crash. "Percy, think," Chiron said. "You are the son of the Sea God. Your father's bitterest rival is Zeus, Lord of the Sky. **

“Oh,” Piper, Jason and Leo said at the same time.

**Your mother knew better than to trust you in an airplane. You would be in Zeus's domain. You would never come down again alive." Overhead, lightning crackled. Thunder boomed. "Okay," I said, determined not to look at the storm. "So, I'll travel overland." "That's right," Chiron said. "Two companions may accompany you. Grover is one. The other has already volunteered, if you will accept her help." **

Everyone looked at Annabeth who simply blushed. Athena nodded approving 

**"Gee," I said, feigning surprise. "Who else would be stupid enough to volunteer for a quest like this?" The air shimmered behind Chiron. Annabeth became visible, stuffing her Yankees cap into her back pocket. "I've been waiting a long time for a quest, seaweed brain," **

All the kids smiled,

**she said. "Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if you're going to save the world, I'm the best person to keep you from messing up." **

Annabeth shook her head, blushing.

“Was I really that bad?” she asked looking at Grover,  
“Just in the begging, you two made each other better,” Grover answered

**"If you do say so yourself," I said. "I suppose you have a plan, wise girl?" Her cheeks colored. "Do you want my help or not?" The truth was, I did. I needed all the help I could get. "A trio," I said. "That'll work." "Excellent," Chiron said. "This afternoon, we can take you as far as the bus terminal in Manhattan. After that, you are on your own." Lightning flashed. Rain poured down on the meadows that were never supposed to have violent weather. "No time to waste," Chiron said. "I think you should all get packing."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	12. 10 I RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD BUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.
> 
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated

Thalia took the book from Grover and smiled.

**10 I RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD BUS**

‘_oh Percy how we all miss you,_’ Thalia thought as she read the title

**It didn't take me long to pack. I decided to leave the Minotaur horn in my cabin, which left me only an extra change of clothes and a toothbrush to stuff in a backpack Grover had found for me. The camp store loaned me one hundred dollars in mortal money and twenty golden drachmas. These coins were as big as Girl Scout cookies and had images of various Greek gods stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. The ancient mortal drachmas had been silver, Chiron told us, but Olympians never used less than pure gold. **

The gods nodded smiling, oh how they loved their gold.

**Chiron said the coins might come in handy for non-mortal transactions-whatever that meant. He gave Annabeth and me each a canteen of nectar and a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia squares, to be used only in emergencies, if we were seriously hurt. It was god food, Chiron reminded us. **

“More like he reminded Percy,” Annabeth said smiling, all Percy’s friends agreed

**It would cure us of almost any injury, but it was lethal to mortals. Too much of it would make a half-blood very, very feverish. An overdose would burn us up, literally. Annabeth was bringing her magic Yankees cap, which she told me had been a twelfth-birthday present from her mom. **

Athena smiled at her daughter who smiled back before focusing on Thalia. Annabeth knew that her mom wouldn't approve of her relationship with Percy, but seeing as Percy wasn't here it didn't bother her.

**She carried a book on famous classical architecture, written in Ancient Greek, to read when she got bored, **

**Everyone looked at Annabeth like she was crazy**

“I was 12 and this was my first quest, sorry didn’t know what to expect,” Annabeth defended herself. Thalia just smirked and shook her head.

**and a long bronze knife, hidden in her shirt sleeve. I was sure the knife would get us busted the first time we went through a metal detector. Grover wore his fake feet and his pants to pass as human. He wore a green rasta-style cap, because when it rained his curly hair flattened and you could just see the tips of his horns. His bright orange backpack was full of scrap metal and apples to snack on. In his pocket was a set of reed pipes his daddy goat had carved for him, even though he only knew two songs: Mozart's Piano Concerto no. 12 and Hilary Duff's "So Yesterday," both of which sounded pretty bad on reed pipes. **

Grover looked to Annabeth, but she was nodding agreeing with Percy. Grover faked being hurt and huffed. Annabeth and Thalia laughed and hugged him

**We waved good-bye to the other campers, took one last look at the strawberry fields, the ocean, and the Big House, then hiked up Half-Blood Hill to the tall pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus. Chiron was waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him stood the surfer dude I'd seen when I was recovering in the sick room. According to Grover, the guy was the camp's head of security. He supposedly had eyes all over his body so he could never be surprised. Today, though, he was wearing a chauffeur's uniform, so I could only see extra peepers on his hands, face and neck. "This is Argus," **

Hera smiled

**Chiron told me. "He will drive you into the city, and, er, well, keep an eye on things." I heard footsteps behind us. Luke came running up the hill, carrying a pair of basketball shoes.**

Hermes smiled recognizing the shoes, while Annabeth and Grover simply paled, remembering there those shoes had almost dragged Grover.

**"Hey!" he panted. "Glad I caught you." Annabeth blushed, the way she always did when Luke was around. "Just wanted to say good luck," Luke told me. "And I thought ... um, maybe you could use these." He handed me the sneakers, which looked pretty normal. They even smelled kind of normal. Luke said, "Maia!" White bird's wings sprouted out of the heels, **

“Cool,” said Leo. Piper nodded

**startling me so much, I dropped them. The shoes flapped around on the ground until the wings folded up and disappeared. "Awesome!" Grover said. Luke smiled. "Those served me well when I was on my quest. Gift from Dad. Of course, I don't use them much these days...." His expression turned sad. I didn't know what to say. It was cool enough that Luke had come to say good-bye. I'd been afraid he might resent me for getting so much attention the last few days. But here he was giving me a magic gift... It made me blush almost as much as Annabeth. **

"Really?" Nico asked he knew how much Percy had hated Luke so it was hard for him to imagine Percy blushing because of something Luke did. Grover nodded remembering how Percy had blushed, he would have laughed but after what Luke did to them.

**"Hey, man," I said. "Thanks." "Listen, Percy ..." Luke looked uncomfortable. "A lot of hopes are riding on you. So just ... kill some monsters for me, okay?" **

“Oh if only we knew,” Annabeth said shaking her head,

**We shook hands. Luke patted Grover's head between his horns, then gave a good-bye hug to Annabeth, who looked like she might pass out. After Luke was gone, I told her, "You're hyperventilating." "Am not." "You let him capture the flag instead of you, didn't you?" "Oh ... why do I want to go anywhere with you, Percy?" She stomped down the other side of the hill, where a white SUV waited on the shoulder of the road. Argus followed, jingling his car keys. I picked up the flying shoes and had a sudden bad feeling. **

All the kids who knew Luke nodded, while the gods merely assumed it was because of the whole Percy shouldn’t fly situation

**I looked at Chiron. "I won't be able to use these, will I?" He shook his head. "Luke meant well, Percy. But taking to the air ... that would not be wise for you." I nodded, disappointed, but then I got an idea. "Hey, Grover. You want a magic item?" **

Jason smiled, he understood now why so Percy’s friends cared so much for him, here Percy was giving his best friend a magical gift that Percy _could have_ used, to his best friend without a second thought.

**His eyes lit up. "Me?" Pretty soon we'd laced the sneakers over his fake feet, and the world's first flying goat boy was ready for launch. "Maia!" he shouted. He got off the ground okay, but then fell over sideways so his backpack dragged through the grass. The winged shoes kept bucking up and down like tiny broncos. "Practice," Chiron called after him. "You just need practice!" "Aaaaa!" Grover went flying sideways down the hill like a possessed lawn mower, **

Everyone laughed at that,

**heading toward the van. Before I could follow, Chiron caught my arm. "I should have trained you better, Percy," he said. "If only I had more time. Hercules, Jason-they all got more training." "That's okay. I just wish-" I stopped myself because I was about to sound like a brat. I was wishing my dad had given me a cool magic item to help on the quest, **

“Give him the sword,” Poseidon said looking at Chiron who merely nodded

**something as good as Luke's flying shoes, or Annabeth's invisible cap. "What am I thinking?" Chiron cried. "I can't let you get away without this." He pulled a pen from his coat pocket and handed it to me. It was an ordinary disposable ballpoint, black ink, removable cap. Probably cost thirty cents. "Gee," I said. "Thanks." "Percy, that's a gift from your father. I've kept it for years, not knowing you were who I was waiting for. But the prophecy is clear to me now. You are the one." I remembered the field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art, when I'd vaporized Mrs. Dodds. Chiron had thrown me a pen that turned into a sword. Could this be ... ? I took off the cap, and the pen grew longer and heavier in my hand. In half a second, I held a shimmering bronze sword with a double-edged blade, a leather-wrapped grip, and a flat hilt riveted with gold studs. It was the first weapon that actually felt balanced in my hand. **

“because like Percy it comes from the sea,” Poseidon smiled, he felt slightly better knowing his son would have a good weapon with him throughout the quest

**"The sword has a long and tragic history that we need not go into," Chiron told me. "Its name is Anaklusmos." **

Artemis’s eyes widened, she knew that sword, where it had come from and for who it was meant. Artemis looked at Poseidon then at Chiron, she couldn’t decide who she should be angry at. No boy deserved a sword made by her Zoe

**"'Riptide,'" I translated, surprised the Ancient Greek came so easily. "Use it only for emergencies," Chiron said, "and only against monsters. No hero should harm mortals unless absolutely necessary, of course, but this sword wouldn't harm them in any case." **

“Thank goodness for that,” Rachel said remembering how she and Percy had met. Everyone but Annabeth looked at her strangely

**I looked at the wickedly sharp blade. "What do you mean it wouldn't harm mortals? How could it not?" "The sword is celestial bronze. Forged by the Cyclopes, tempered in the heart of Mount Etna, cooled in the River Lethe. It's deadly to monsters, to any creature from the Underworld, provided they don't kill you first. But the blade will pass through mortals like an illusion. They simply are not important enough for the blade to kill. **

Rachel looked sharply at Chiron, Chiron shook his head,

“That came out wrong, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just the lives of the mortals hardly ever interact with the gods,” Hera sent Chiron a glared, “Except for when you know, so it easier to explain why the weapons don’t harm mortal for that reason,” Chiron said looking at Rachel who just huffed and looked away. Chiron wanted to explain more but Annabeth just shook her head.

**And I should warn you: as a demigod, you can be killed by either celestial or normal weapons. You are twice as vulnerable." "Good to know." "Now recap the pen." I touched the pen cap to the sword tip and instantly Riptide shrank to a ballpoint pen again. I tucked it in my pocket, a little nervous, because I was famous for losing pens at school. **

"That's what he's worried about, losing a pen,” Jason laughed, all the kids laughed with him shaking their heads

**"You can't," Chiron said. "Can't what?" "Lose the pen," he said. "It is enchanted. It will always reappear in your pocket. **

“And thank goodness for that,” Annabeth smiled remembering all the times Percy had lost it.

**Try it." I was wary, but I threw the pen as far as I could down the hill and watched it disappear in the grass. "It may take a few moments," Chiron told me. "Now check your pocket." Sure enough, the pen was there. "Okay, that's extremely cool," I admitted. "But what if a mortal sees me pulling out a sword?" Chiron smiled. **

“Mist,” everyone said at the same time.

**"Mist is a powerful thing, Percy." "Mist?" "Yes. Read The Iliad. It's full of references to the stuff. Whenever divine or monstrous elements mix with the mortal world, they generate Mist, which obscures the vision of humans. You will see things just as they are, being a half-blood, but humans will interpret things quite differently. Remarkable, really, the lengths to which humans will go to fit things into their version of reality." **

Grover and Annabeth nodded remembering their quests and how all the mortals were fooled

**I put Riptide back in my pocket. For the first time, the quest felt real. I was actually leaving Half-Blood Hill. I was heading west with no adult supervision, no backup plan, not even a cell phone. (Chiron said cell phones were traceable by monsters; if we used one, it would be worse than sending up a flare.) I had no weapon stronger than a sword to fight off monsters and reach the Land of the Dead. **

“Well he did have you two so,” Nico said looking at Grover and Annabeth,

“we were still kids, and it wasn’t an easy quest,” Annabeth started

“Did we ever have an easy quest?” Grover asked looking at Annabeth. All Percy’s friends shook their heads Poseidon shook his head he didn’t like the sound of that.

**"Chiron ..." I said. "When you say the gods are immortal... I mean, there was a time before them, right?" **

All the gods shivered, remembering the titans. Chiron also shuttered thinking of his father. 

**"Four ages before them, actually. The Time of the Titans was the Fourth Age, sometimes called the Golden Age, **

The gods huffed crossing their arms and rolling their eyes.

**Which is definitely a misnomer. This, the time of Western civilization and the rule of Zeus, is the Fifth Age." "So what was it like ... before the gods?" Chiron pursed his lips. "Even I am not old enough to remember that, **

“Chiron it’s not nice to lie to a child,” Hestia said shaking her head. Chiron just blushed and looked away.

**Child, but I know it was a time of darkness and savagery for mortals. Kronos, the lord of the Titans, called his reign the Golden Age because men lived innocent and free of all knowledge. But that was mere propaganda. The Titan king cared nothing for your kind except as appetizers or a source of cheap entertainment. It was only in the early reign of Lord Zeus, when Prometheus **

All Percy’s friends growled remembering the titan, the gods looked at them like they were crazy.

**The good Titan brought fire to mankind, that your species began to progress, and even then Prometheus was branded a radical thinker. Zeus punished him severely, as you may recall. **

“The first of many,” Annabeth whispered, the kids around her giggled making Zeus lift his eyebrow.

**Of course, eventually the gods warmed to humans, and Western civilization was born." "But the gods can't die now, right? I mean, as long as Western civilization is alive, they're alive. So ... even if I failed, nothing could happen so bad it would mess up everything, right?" **

“Well that positive thinking,” Piper said with a smile

“It’s Percy, he’s not very optimistic,” Thalia smiled thinking about her cousin. Annabeth nodded smiling

**Chiron gave me a melancholy smile. "No one knows how long the Age of the West will last, Percy. The gods are immortal, yes. But then, so were the Titans. They still exist, locked away in their various prisons, forced to endure endless pain and punishment, reduced in power, but still very much alive. **

The half-bloods shivered, even Leo and Piper. The gods looked at their children with worry.

**May the Fates forbid that the gods should ever suffer such a doom, or that we should ever return to the darkness and chaos of the past? All we can do, child, is follow our destiny." **

The half-bloods all sighed, they really didn’t like that, the whole destiny thing.

**"Our destiny ... assuming we know what that is." "Relax," Chiron told me. "Keep a clear head. And remember, you may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history." **

“That’s not going to help him,” Poseidon said looking at Chiron who just blushed and looked away.

**"Relax," I said. "I'm very relaxed." When I got to the bottom of the hill, I looked back. Under the pine tree that used to be Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Chiron was now standing in full horse-man form, holding his bow high in salute. Just your typical summer-camp send-off by your typical centaur.**

All the half-bloods smiled looking at Chiron.

*** * ***

**Argus drove us out of the countryside and into western Long Island. It felt weird to be on a highway again, Annabeth and Grover sitting next to me as if we were normal carpoolers. After two weeks at Half-Blood Hill, the real world seemed like a fantasy.**

All the kids nodded remembering there first time out of camp for their first quests.

**I found myself staring at every McDonald's, every kid in the back of his parents' car, every billboard and shopping mall. "So far so good," I told Annabeth. "Ten miles and not a single monster." She gave me an irritated look. "It's bad luck to talk that way, seaweed brain." **

“He already has the worst luck, so I don’t think is going to affect him anymore,” Thalia said looking at Annabeth

“Yes but we were there so,” Grover said looking at Thalia who just looked at him in thought.

**"Remind me again-why do you hate me so much?" "I don't hate you." "Could've fooled me." She folded her cap of invisibility. "Look ... we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals." "Why?" She sighed. **

“How many reasons do you want?” Athena asked glaring at Poseidon who just glared back at him,

“So you two didn’t get along at first?” Piper asked looking at Annabeth,

“Yes, but we got over our problems in that first quest,” Annabeth said smiling remembering how her Percy’s and her relationship had changed

**"How many reasons do you want? One time my mom caught Poseidon with his girlfriend in Athena's temple, **

Annabeth and Grover shivered at the memory of medusa

**which is hugely disrespectful. Another time, Athena and Poseidon competed to be the patron god for the city of Athens. Your dad created some stupid saltwater spring for his gift. My mom created the olive tree. The people saw that her gift was better, so they named the city after her." "They must really like olives." **

Everyone but Athena, Hera and Zeus laughed at that.

**"Oh, forget it." "Now, if she'd invented pizza-that I could understand." "I said, forget it!" In the front seat, Argus smiled. He didn't say anything, but one blue eye on the back of his neck winked at me. **

"Oh, he knew that you two would end up together first," Grover laughed. Athena and Poseidon paled

“Wait what?” Athena asked looking at Grover before looking at Annabeth

"Yes, mother. Percy and I are dating." Annabeth said looking her mother straight in the eyes and smiled. Poseidon was still to stung to think anything, Athena, on the other hand, looked like she had swallowed a lemon. 

**Traffic slowed us down in Queens. By the time we got into Manhattan it was sunset and starting to rain. Argus dropped us at the Greyhound Station on the Upper East Side, not far from my mom and Gabe's apartment. Taped to a mailbox was a soggy flyer with my picture on it: HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? I ripped it down before Annabeth and Grover could notice. **

“We did see them but we choose not to say anything,” Annabeth said sadly as she remembered that day**.**

**Argus unloaded our bags, made sure we got our bus tickets, then drove away, the eye on the back of his hand opening to watch us as he pulled out of the parking lot. I thought about how close I was to my old apartment. On a normal day, my mom would be home from the candy store by now. Smelly Gabe was probably up there right now, playing poker, not even missing her. **

Everyone in the room growled

**Grover shouldered his backpack. He gazed down the street in the direction I was looking. "You want to know why she married him, Percy?" I stared at him. "Were you reading my mind or something?" **

“Just his emotions,” Grover said proudly. Annabeth and Thalia smiled and patted his back.

**"Just your emotions." He shrugged. "Guess I forgot to tell you satyrs can do that. You were thinking about your mom and your stepdad, right?" I nodded, wondering what else Grover might've forgotten to tell me. "Your mom married Gabe for you," Grover told me. **

“Why?” Piper and Leo said at the same time

“The same reason she does most thing to keep Percy save,” Grover said sadly, confusing Piper, Leo and Jason more

**"You call him 'Smelly,' but you've got no idea. The guy has this aura.... Yuck. I can smell him from here. I can smell traces of him on you, and you haven't been near him for a week." **

“Smart woman,” Athena and Hestia said at the same time. Poseidon smiled thinking fondly of his Sally

**"Thanks," I said. "Where's the nearest shower?" "You should be grateful, Percy. Your stepfather smells so repulsively human he could mask the presence of any demigod. As soon as I took a whiff inside his Camaro, I knew: Gabe has been covering your scent for years. If you hadn't lived with him every summer, you probably would've been found by monsters a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She was a smart lady. She must've loved you a lot to put up with that guy-if that makes you feel any better." **

“Knowing Percy I don’t think it helped him feel better,” Rachel said looking at Grover,

“I know that now,” Grover smiled sadly. Poseidon sighed sadly, he really wished he had not brought on so much bad luck for Sally and his son.

**It didn't, but I forced myself not to show it. I'll see her again, I thought. She isn't gone. I wondered if Grover could still read my emotions, mixed up as they were. I was glad he and Annabeth were with me, but I felt guilty that I hadn't been straight with them. I hadn't told them the real reason I'd said yes to this crazy quest. The truth was, I didn't care about retrieving Zeus's lightning bolt, **

Zeus pouted. Annabeth and Grover nodded they knew why Percy had chosen to accept the quest

**or saving the world, or even helping my father out of trouble. The more I thought about it, I resented Poseidon for never visiting me, never helping my mom, never even sending a lousy child-support check. **

Poseidon looked down in shame, he wished he could have done more for them.

“Poseidon no you know that you may not interfere,” Zeus all but growled at Poseidon

**He'd only claimed me because he needed a job done. All I cared about was my mom. Hades had taken her unfairly, and Hades was going to give her back. You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, the Oracle whispered in my mind. **

Jason, Leo and Piper looked at Annabeth and Grover,

“it didn’t mean us,” was All Annabeth said, refusing to meet Chiron or Hermes eyes

**You will fail to save what matters most in the end. **

Poseidon felt great sadness come over him.

**Shut up, I told it. The rain kept coming down. We got restless waiting for the bus and decided to play some Hacky Sack with one of Grover's apples. **

Annabeth and Grover laughed at the memory

**Annabeth was unbelievable. She could bounce the apple off her knee, her elbow, her shoulder, whatever. I wasn't too bad myself. The game ended when I tossed the apple toward Grover and it got too close to his mouth. In one mega goat bite, our Hacky Sack disappeared-core, stem, and all. **

Everyone laughed at that

**Grover blushed. He tried to apologize, but Annabeth and I were too busy cracking up. Finally the bus came. As we stood in line to board, Grover started looking around, sniffing the air like he smelled his favorite school cafeteria delicacy-enchiladas. **

“Oh I should have known better,” Grover said covering his face with his hands, slouching over. Annabeth looked sadly at him while rubbing his back. Everyone was looking at them with worry.

**"What is it?" I asked. "I don't know," he said tensely. "Maybe it's nothing." But I could tell it wasn't nothing. I started looking over my shoulder, too. I was relieved when we finally got on board and found seats together in the back of the bus. We stowed our backpacks. **

Thalia hit Annabeth over her head, "Sorry I was 12," Annabeth defended herself. Grover ducked out of the seat and ran over to Jason and Piper's to hide from Thalia. Thalia got out of her seat and chased after the satyr.

Thalia chased Grover around the room for a while, till Hera got annoyed and cleared her throat. Thalia got off of Grover and moved back to her seat, picking up the book and continued to read

**Annabeth kept slapping her Yankees cap nervously against her thigh. As the last passengers got on, Annabeth clamped her hand onto my knee. "Percy." An old lady had just boarded the bus. She wore a crumpled velvet dress, lace gloves, and a shapeless orange-knit hat that shadowed her face, and she carried a big paisley purse. When she tilted her head up, her black eyes glittered, and my heart skipped a beat. It was Mrs. Dodds. **

Everyone looked at Hades who simply sank in his seat not looking at Poseidon.

**Older, more withered, but definitely the same evil face. I scrunched down in my seat. Behind her came two more old ladies: one in a green hat, one in a purple hat. Otherwise they looked exactly like Mrs. Dodds-same gnarled hands, paisley handbags, wrinkled velvet dresses. **

“You sent all three of them after my son,” Poseidon growled out glaring at Hades who paled and squirmed in his seat.

**Triplet demon grandmothers. They sat in the front row, right behind the driver. The two on the aisle crossed their legs over the walkway, making an X. It was casual enough, but it sent a clear message: nobody leaves. The bus pulled out of the station, and we headed through the slick streets of Manhattan. "She didn't stay dead long," I said, trying to keep my voice from quivering. "I thought you said they could be dispelled for a lifetime." **

“Not if you’re Percy Jackson,” Thalia shook her head. All his friends nodded thinking about all Percy’s bad luck. Poseidon was glaring so hard at Hades it wouldn’t surprise anyone of he jumped up and attacked his brother.

**"I said if you're lucky," Annabeth said. "You're obviously not." "All three of them," Grover whimpered. "Di immortales!" "It's okay," Annabeth said, obviously thinking hard. "The Furies. The three worst monsters from the Underworld. No problem. No problem. We'll just slip out the windows." "They don't open," Grover moaned. "A back exit?" she suggested. There wasn't one. **

“Wow your luck is even worst then ours was,” Leo said looking at Annabeth with sympathy.

“That was just the start of it,” Annabeth said thinking back. Poseidon and Chiron looked at her with concern

**Even if there had been, it wouldn't have helped. By that time, we were on Ninth Avenue, heading for the Lincoln Tunnel. "They won't attack us with witnesses around," I said. "Will they?" "Mortals don't have good eyes," Annabeth reminded me. "Their brains can only process what they see through the Mist." "They'll see three old ladies killing us, won't they?" **

“Not likely,” Thalia smirked shaking her head,

**She thought about it. "Hard to say. But we can't count on mortals for help. Maybe an emergency exit in the roof ...?" We hit the Lincoln Tunnel, and the bus went dark except for the running lights down the aisle. It was eerily quiet without the sound of the rain. Mrs. Dodds got up. In a flat voice, as if she'd rehearsed it, she announced to the whole bus: "I need to use the rest-room." "So do I," said the second sister. "So do I," said the third sister. They all started coming down the aisle. "I've got it," Annabeth said. "Percy, take my hat." "What?" "You're the one they want. Turn invisible and go up the aisle. Let them pass you. Maybe you can get to the front and get away." **

“That’s not going to happen,” Grover smiled

“What why?” Poseidon asked worriedly 

“His fatal flaw is loyalty. He would never abandon any of his friends,” Annabeth smile fondly. Chiron smiled but shook his head, he had a feeling that would be Percy’s flaw

**"But you guys-" "There's an outside chance they might not notice us," Annabeth said. "You're a son of one of the Big Three. Your smell might be overpowering." "I can't just leave you." "Don't worry about us," Grover said. "Go!" My hands trembled. I felt like a coward, **

Jason felt bad for him, he understood how Percy felt.

**but I took the Yankees cap and put it on. When I looked down, my body wasn't there anymore. I started creeping up the aisle. I managed to get up ten rows, then duck into an empty seat just as the Furies walked past. Mrs. Dodds stopped, sniffing, and looked straight at me. My heart was pounding. Apparently she didn't see anything. She and her sisters kept going. **

“They’re not looking for him,” Hades whispered to himself looking a bit more worried.

**I was free. I made it to the front of the bus. We were almost through the Lincoln Tunnel now. I was about to press the emergency stop button when I heard hideous wailing from the back row. The old ladies were not old ladies anymore. Their faces were still the same-I guess those couldn't get any uglier- but their bodies had shriveled into leathery brown hag bodies with bat's wings and hands and feet like gargoyle claws. Their handbags had turned into fiery whips. **

Athena glared at Hades while Grover and Annabeth merely shuttered at the memory.

“If one of them hurt my daughter,” Athena started

"They're on a quest, and I might I add all of this has not happened yet," Hades defended himself

**The Furies surrounded Grover and Annabeth, lashing their whips, hissing: "Where is it? Where?" **

Athena raised her eyebrow and looked at Hades, who looked like his worst fear had been confirmed. Hades kept looking at his helm of darkness

**The other people on the bus were screaming, cowering in their seats. They saw something, all right. "He's not here!" Annabeth yelled. "He's gone!" The Furies raised their whips. Annabeth drew her bronze knife. Grover grabbed a tin can from his snack bag and prepared to throw it. What I did next was so impulsive and dangerous I should've been named ADHD poster child of the year. **

Leo looked up interested, Piper and Jason looked at each other and agreed that they didn’t want to be near when Leo and Percy met. Poseidon looked at Annabeth with worry written all over his face. 

**The bus driver was distracted, trying to see what was going on in his rearview mirror. Still invisible, I grabbed the wheel from him and jerked it to the left. **

Poseidon seemed to grow paler and paler the more Thalia read.

**Everybody howled as they were thrown to the right, and I heard what I hoped was the sound of three Furies smashing against the windows. **

Annabeth and Grover groaned there body’s hurting all over

**"Hey!" the driver yelled. "Hey-whoa!" We wrestled for the wheel. The bus slammed against the side of the tunnel, grinding metal, throwing sparks a mile behind us. We careened out of the Lincoln Tunnel and back into the rainstorm, people and monsters tossed around the bus, cars plowed aside like bowling pins. Somehow the driver found an exit. We shot off the highway, through half a dozen traffic lights, and ended up barreling down one of those New Jersey rural roads where you can't believe there's so much nothing right across the river from New York. There were woods to our left, the Hudson River to our right, and the driver seemed to be veering toward the river. Another great idea: I hit the emergency brake. The bus wailed, spun a full circle on the wet asphalt, and crashed into the trees. The emergency lights came on. The door flew open. The bus driver was the first one out, the passengers yelling as they stampeded after him. I stepped into the driver's seat and let them pass. The Furies regained their balance. They lashed their whips at Annabeth while she waved her knife and yelled in Ancient Greek, telling them to back off. Grover threw tin cans. **

Thalia looked at them out of the corners of her eyes, she slowly began to read faster and faster hoping to get the chapter over. Nico looked at Will as he got up and mover over to Annabeth and Grover

**I looked at the open doorway. I was free to go, but I couldn't leave my friends. I took off the invisible cap. "Hey!" The Furies turned, baring their yellow fangs at me, and the exit suddenly seemed like an excellent idea. Mrs. Dodds stalked up the aisle, just as she used to do in class, about to deliver my F- math test. **

Everyone shook their heads,

“He really does hate math more than anything,” Grover smiled, but the smile quickly

**Every time she flicked her whip, red flames danced along the barbed leather. Her two ugly sisters hopped on top of the seats on either side of her and crawled toward me like huge nasty lizards. "Perseus Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said, in an accent that was definitely from somewhere farther south than Georgia. **

“yes Percy a lot more south then Georgia," Nick laughed as the group around his start to snicker. Even Annabeth and Grover who was getting sorer and sorer 

**"You have offended the gods. You shall die." "I liked you better as a math teacher," I told her. She growled. Annabeth and Grover moved up behind the Furies cautiously, looking for an opening. I took the ballpoint pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Riptide elongated into a shimmering double-edged sword. The Furies hesitated. Mrs. Dodds had felt Riptide's blade before. She obviously didn't like seeing it again. **

“And she probably never will,” Nico smirked remembering how much She hated Percy

**"Submit now," she hissed. "And you will not suffer eternal torment." "Nice try," I told her. "Percy, look out!" Annabeth cried. Mrs. Dodds lashed her whip around my sword hand while the Furies on the either side lunged at me. My hand felt like it was wrapped in molten lead, but I managed not to drop Riptide. I stuck the Fury on the left with its hilt, sending her toppling backward into a seat. **

“Why didn’t he kill her?” Piper asked looking at Annabeth

“Well he hasn’t had a lot of training, so he probably didn’t see the opening. He was still very new at all of this,” Annabeth explained thinking back

**I turned and sliced the Fury on the right. As soon as the blade connected with her neck, she screamed and exploded into dust.**

Piper made an ‘oh’ face and nodded. Jason simply got more and more impressed by Percy

**Annabeth got Mrs. Dodds in a wrestler's hold and yanked her backward while Grover ripped the whip out of her hands. "Ow!" **

"Ow," Grover yelled waving his hands as if his hands were on fire. Will moved over to him with his medical bag and started to tend to the two

**he yelled. "Ow! Hot! Hot!" The Fury I'd hilt-slammed came at me again, talons ready, but I swung Riptide and she broke open like a piñata. Mrs. Dodds was trying to get Annabeth off her back. She kicked, clawed, hissed and bit, but Annabeth held on while Grover got Mrs. Dodds's legs tied up in her own whip. Finally they both shoved her backward into the aisle. Mrs. Dodds tried to get up, but she didn't have room to flap her bat wings, so she kept falling down. "Zeus will destroy you!" she promised. **

Zeus nodded, ignoring the glared Poseidon and Percy’s friends were sending him

**"Hades will have your soul!" **

Hades merely stunk in his seat when his brother’s glare turned to him

**"Braccas meas vescimini!" I yelled. I wasn't sure where the Latin came from. **

All the half-bloods turned to Jason who looked as shocked as they were.

**I think it meant "Eat my pants!" **

“True,” Jason said smiling, the gods and Chiron looked at him with raised eyebrows

**Thunder shook the bus. The hair rose on the back of my neck. "Get out!" Annabeth yelled at me. "Now!" I didn't need any encouragement. We rushed outside **

“Your bags!” Thalia all but yelled at Annabeth and Grover who thankfully seemed to stop getting injuries. Will was working furiously around them trying to help them with the injuries

**and found the other passengers wandering around in a daze, arguing with the driver, or running around in circles yelling, "We're going to die!" A Hawaiian-shirted tourist with a camera snapped my photograph before I could recap my sword. **

“He seriously has bad luck,” Leo shook his head. All Percy’s friends nodded agreeing.

“But they won’t see he had a sword, right?” Rachel asked looking at Chiron

"No but the mist will make them see that he was holding a weapon," Annabeth answered

**"Our bags!" Grover realized. "We left our-" BOOOOOM! The windows of the bus exploded as the passengers ran for cover. Lightning shredded a huge crater in the roof, but an angry wail from inside told me Mrs. Dodds was not yet dead. **

All the half-bloods nodded, shuttering they didn’t like the feeling they got.

**"Run!" Annabeth said. "She's calling for reinforcements! We have to get out of here!" We plunged into the woods as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind us, and nothing but darkness ahead.**

Thalia closed the book and looked around,

“Who wants to read next?” she asked holding up the book.

“I think it’s time for dinner," Hera said getting up. Suddenly there was a bright light, a body fell out of it. Suddenly everyone jumped up, and moved to it. As Jason got closer he saw that the body was wearing a purple cape and white toga, the uniform for a praetor of new Rome.

“Percy,” Annabeth yelled running to the body, soon she was followed by Grover and the rest of his friends. Annabeth fell next to Percy and placed his head in her lap,

"Percy wake up please," Annabeth begged, placing her hands on his face, Will and Apollo knelt next to him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Jason, Piper and Leo stopped next to Thalia and looked down at the passed out Percy. All three of them looked at him and thought the same thing 'Cool'.

“Okay how about we all go and give them some room,” Hestia said trying to get everyone to leave, slowly everyone but Will, Apollo, Annabeth and Grover moved out the room


	13. 10.5 DINNER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.
> 
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated

Slowly everyone but Annabeth, Grover, Will and Apollo made their way to the dining room. Jason kept looking over his shoulder at the passed out boy,

_“Why is he wearing a praetor’s clothing, had he been replaced?”_ Jason thought to himself as Piper all but pulled him into the room. Leo was ahead of them slowly piling his plate full of a little bit of everything. Piper smiled at him, handing him a clean plat.

Hestia smiled and helped Poseidon to get some ambrosia and nectar. Poseidon kept looking at the door, he desperately wanted to go and see his son but Hestia made sure that he stayed and ate.

“Do you think Percy’s fine?” Rachel asked looking at Talia who slowly began to choose food,   
“I don’t know," Thalia said worried, she hated seeing Annabeth with so much worry, or seeing Percy injured. And for some strange reason, those two things seem to go together so well.

***

Over in the other room, Apollo had moved Percy to a couch of his own. Annabeth sat by him as Will and Apollo looked him over trying to figure out why he won’t wake up.   
“Grover can you please go and get food for you, Annabeth and Will,” Apollo asked as Grover kept pacing back and forward, irritating both Apollo and Will.

Grover nodded quickly and ran out of the room. Annabeth looked down at Percy slowly running her fingers through Percy’s hair.

"Why won't he wake up?" Annabeth asked worriedly. Will and Apollo looked at each other before downing at Percy.

“Beth I don’t know, he’s healthy, well as healthy as Percy can be. I just don’t know why he won’t wake up,” Will answered trying to smile to calm her, but Will was worried. Apollo looked down at Percy and thought for a moment.

“Perhaps it has something to do with the books," Apollo guessed. Annabeth looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, Grover walked back into the room at that moments holding three plates, two with food and one full of tin cans. Handing Annabeth and Will their plates Grover sat down on the floor and began eating.   
“So when is he going to wake up?” Grover asked as he ate and looked at a peacefully sleeping Percy.

“We don’t know,” Annabeth answered as she slowly ate. She was also looking down at Percy wishing him to wake up.

***

It didn't take long for the people in the dining room to finish their dinner and join Annabeth, Grover, Will and Apollo. All Percy’s friends came over to Annabeth and asked her what’s going on. Annabeth explained what was going on, Thalia looked up at Hera and glared. Annabeth saw it and looked at Hera also. Both girls believing that the future Hera had something to do with it.

Nico seeing this decides to pick up the book.

“I’ll read next,” Nico said sitting down where Annabeth had sat before she moved over to Percy. Everyone, but Annabeth sat on their original seats. Annabeth, Will and Grover had finished their dinner. Annabeth was busy running her fingers through Percy’s hair.

"Wait will the books affect him like it affects the rest of us?" Annabeth said quickly looking up at Nico. All the gods looked around the room, no one knew the answer to that.

“I guess we will just have to wait and see,” Athena finally said looking down at her daughter.


	14. 11 WE VISIT THE GARDEN GNOME EMPORIUMS

Annabeth and Grover moaned they had forgotten about this part.

“Seriously how bad could a garden gnome emporium be?” Ares asked bored he had like the last chapter as it had some action in it.

“Really bad,” Grover answered clumping down in his seat.

**In a way, it's nice to know there are Greek gods out there, because you have somebody to blame when things go wrong. **

Most of the gods sent glared to the sleeping Percy

**For instance, when you're walking away from a bus that's just been attacked by monster hags and blown up by lightning, and it's raining on top of everything else, most people might think that's just really bad luck; when you're a half-blood, you understand that some divine force really is trying to mess up your day. **

All the half-bloods nodded, they all have had that type of day in their lives

**So there we were, Annabeth and Grover and I, walking through the woods along the New Jersey riverbank, the glow of New York City making the night sky yellow behind us, and the smell of the Hudson reeking in our noses. **

Annabeth and Grover bout gaged and began to shiver as they bout were dripping wet. Thalia had gotten up and draped a towel over Annabeth who smiled and thanked her.   
“It looks like he's not affected," Leo said looking closely at Percy. Annabeth looked down and saw that Percy wasn't getting wet. But she didn't know if that was because of him being the son of the sea god or him simply not being effected 

**Grover was shivering and braying, his big goat eyes turned slit-pupiled and full of terror. "Three Kindly Ones. All three at once." I was pretty much in shock myself. The explosion of bus windows still rang in my ears. But Annabeth kept pulling us along, saying: "Come on! The farther away we get, the better." "All our money was back there," I reminded her. "Our food and clothes. Everything." "Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to jump into the fight-" "What did you want me to do? Let you get killed?" "You didn't need to protect me, Percy. I would've been fine." **

Everyone looked at Annabeth as if she was crazy

“I was 12,” Annabeth said defending herself.

"We were young okay we didn't know what we were doing," Grover helped

**"Sliced like sandwich bread," Grover put in, "but fine." "Shut up, goat boy," said Annabeth. Grover brayed mournfully. "Tin cans ... a perfectly good bag of tin cans." We sloshed across mushy ground, through nasty twisted trees that smelled like sour laundry. After a few minutes, Annabeth fell into line next to me. "Look, I..." Her voice faltered. "I appreciate your coming back for us, okay? That was really brave." "We're a team, right?" She was silent for a few more steps. "It's just that if you died ... aside from the fact that it would really suck for you, it would mean the quest was over. This may be my only chance to see the real world." **

No-one knew what to say to that. They all understood that it was really sad that that was the first time in 5 years that Annabeth had seen the world outside of camp.

**The thunderstorm had finally let up. The city glow faded behind us, leaving us in almost total darkness. I couldn't see anything of Annabeth except a glint of her blond hair. "You haven't left Camp Half-Blood since you were seven?" I asked her. "No ... only short field trips. My dad-" "The history professor." "Yeah. It didn't work out for me living at home. I mean, Camp Half-Blood is my home." **

Annabeth smiled sadly thinking about that time and how she thought her father and stepmother hated her, now she felt quite foolish at how she used to think.

**She was rushing her words out now as if she were afraid somebody might try to stop her. "At camp, you train and train. And that's all cool and everything, but the real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not." **

Annie you don’t have to prove yourself. No should have to prove themselves,” Thalia said looking at Annabeth sadly. Annabeth nodded and smiled

**If I didn't know better, I could've sworn I heard doubt in her voice. "You're pretty good with that knife," I said. "You think so?" "Anybody who can piggyback-ride a Fury is okay by me." I couldn't really see, but I thought she might've smiled. "You know," she said, "maybe I should tell you ... Something funny back on the bus ..." Whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by a shrill toot-toot-toot, like the sound of an owl being tortured. **

Athena looked offended at that

**"Hey, my reed pipes still work!" Grover cried. "If I could just remember a 'find path' song, we could get out of these woods!" **

Grover blushed and looked away.

**He puffed out a few notes, but the tune still sounded suspiciously like Hilary Duff. Instead of finding a path, I immediately slammed into a tree and got a nice-size knot on my head. Add to the list of superpowers I did not have: infrared vision. After tripping and cursing and generally feeling miserable for another mile or so, I started to see light up ahead: the colors of a neon sign. I could smell food. Fried, greasy, excellent food. **

“Not good,” Thalia said getting a bad feeling.

**I realized I hadn't eaten anything unhealthy since I'd arrived at Half-Blood Hill, where we lived on grapes, bread, cheese, and extra-lean-cut nymph-prepared barbecue. This boy needed a double cheeseburger. **

Thalia and Nico smiled and nodded.

“What’s it with your three and junk food?” Will asked looking at Nico, who blushed and looked away

**We kept walking until I saw a deserted two-lane road through the trees. On the other side was a closed-down gas station, a tattered billboard for a 1990s movie, and one open business, which was the source of the neon light and the good smell. **

“It’s a trap,” Artemis said looking at Annabeth

“We know that now, then not so much,” Annabeth smiled, but the smile faded as she remembered what was waiting for their younger versions

**It wasn't a fast-food restaurant like I'd hoped. It was one of those weird roadside curio shops that sell lawn flamingos and wooden Indians and cement grizzly bears and stuff like that. The main building was a long, low warehouse, surrounded by acres of statuary. The neon sign above the gate was impossible for me to read, because if there's anything worse for my dyslexia than regular English, it's red cursive neon English. To me, it looked like: ATNYU MES GDERAN GOMEN MEPROUIM. "What the heck does that say?" I asked. "I don't know," Annabeth said. She loved reading so much, I'd forgotten she was dyslexic, too. **

“We all tend to forget that when it comes to the Athena kids,” Will laughed, all the kids nodded thinking about how many times they were shocked when they found out the Athena kids were dyslexic too.

**Grover translated: "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium." Flanking the entrance, as advertised, were two cement garden gnomes, ugly bearded little runts, smiling and waving, as if they were about to get their picture taken. **

Athena looked at the book and tilted her head, she had a feeling she was missing something. And there was also fear growing in her, but she couldn’t figure out why

**I crossed the street, following the smell of the hamburgers. "Hey ..." Grover warned. "The lights are on inside," Annabeth said. "Maybe it's open." "Snack bar," I said wistfully. "Snack bar," she agreed. "Are you two crazy?" Grover said. "This place is weird." **

“Why didn’t you listen to your satyr friend?” Artemis asked looking at Annabeth. "We were hungry and it was a well-placed trap," Annabeth explained

**We ignored him. The front lot was a forest of statues: cement animals, cement children, even a cement satyr playing the pipes, which gave Grover the creeps. "Bla-ha-ha!" he bleated. "Looks like my Uncle Ferdinand!" We stopped at the warehouse door. "Don't knock," Grover pleaded. "I smell monsters." **

“No run,” Athena said as she realized why she was afraid for her daughter

“Why? What monster is there?” Thalia asked getting worried. But neither Athena nor Annabeth said anything.

**"Your nose is clogged up from the Furies," Annabeth told him. "All I smell is burgers. Aren't you hungry?" "Meat!" he said scornfully. "I'm a vegetarian." **

"You eat cans," Leo said looking at Grover as if he was crazy.

“It’s not meat,” Piper and Grover said at the same time

**"You eat cheese enchiladas and aluminum cans," I reminded him. "Those are vegetables. Come on. Let's leave. These statues are ... looking at me." Then the door creaked open, and standing in front of us was a tall Middle Eastern woman-at least, I assumed she was Middle Eastern, because she wore a long black gown that covered everything but her hands, and her head was completely veiled. Her eyes glinted behind a curtain of black gauze, but that was about all I could make out. **

Thalia kept looking between Athena and Annabeth trying to figure out who the monster was. She saw that Athena was glaring at Poseidon and at that moments she realized who it was."Annabeth Chase, why didn't you tell me?" Thalia all but yelled.

“We didn’t want to think about it please,” Annabeth said looking down at Percy

**Her coffee-colored hands looked old, but well-manicured and elegant, so I imagined she was a grandmother who had once been a beautiful lady. Her accent sounded vaguely Middle Eastern, too. She said, "Children, it is too late to be out all alone. Where are your parents?" "They're ... um ..." Annabeth started to say. "We're orphans," I said. "Orphans?" the woman said. The word sounded alien in her mouth. "But, my dears! Surely not!" "We got separated from our caravan," I said. "Our circus caravan. The ringmaster told us to meet him at the gas station if we got lost, but he may have forgotten, or maybe he meant a different gas station. Anyway, we're lost. Is that food I smell?" **

“Not a bad lie,” Hermes and Apollo nodded

“He really does only think with his stomach,” Grover shook his head. All the kids nodded agreeing. Thankfully Annabeth had already eaten so she didn't feel as compelled as the younger version of herself, but as she looked down at Percy she could see he was feeling the effects just like his younger version.

“Food,” Percy moaned turning onto his stomach, his arms went around Annabeth waist, his head resting on her leg.

“Ah how cute,” Aphrodite blushed smiling at the two.

**"Oh, my dears," the woman said. "You must come in, poor children. I am Aunty Em. Go straight through to the back of the warehouse, please. There is a dining area." We thanked her and went inside. Annabeth muttered to me, "Circus caravan?" "Always have a strategy, right?" "Your head is full of kelp." **

“Yep he’s our kelp head,” Thalia gave a small smile, she was still worried about them

**The warehouse was filled with more statues-people in all different poses, wearing all different outfits and with different expressions on their faces. I was thinking you'd have to have a pretty huge garden to fit even one of these statues, because they were all life-size. But mostly, I was thinking about food. Go ahead, call me an idiot for walking into a strange lady's shop like that just because I was hungry, but I do impulsive stuff sometimes. **

“More like all the times,” Grover smiled, Poseidon and Chiron on the other hand just paled. Poseidon’s eyes went to his sleeping son and he calmed down a bit but he was still worried.

**Plus, you've never smelled Aunty Em's burgers. The aroma was like laughing gas in the dentist's chair-it made everything else go away. I barely noticed Grover's nervous whimpers, or the way the statues' eyes seemed to follow me, or the fact that Aunty Em had locked the door behind us. All I cared about was finding the dining area. And sure enough, there it was at the back of the warehouse, a fast-food counter with a grill, a soda fountain, a pretzel heater, and a nacho cheese dispenser. Everything you could want, plus a few steel picnic tables out front. **

“Well that would have caught anybody,” Piper said trying to help Annabeth who looked ashamed, piper now understood why so many of her half-sibling like Percy he was quite good-looking.

**"Please, sit down," Aunty Em said. "Awesome," I said. "Um," Grover said reluctantly, "we don't have any money, ma'am." Before I could jab him in the ribs, Aunty Em said, "No, no, children. No money. This is a special case, yes? It is my treat, for such nice orphans." "Thank you, ma'am," Annabeth said. Aunty Em stiffened, as if Annabeth had done something wrong, **

Poseidon sat up straight in his seat.

“Oh please just run,” He begged looking at Annabeth and Percy. Chiron then understood which monster they were facing and to say he was worried didn’t cover it.

**but then the old woman relaxed just as quickly, so I figured it must've been my imagination. "Quite all right, Annabeth," she said. **

"How did she know your name?" Jason asked slightly worried, he had gotten closer to Annabeth in the few weeks he, Piper and Leo had gotten back to camp. He understood why she was one of the leaders of the camp.

“She really doesn’t like my mom,” was all Annabeth said

**"You have such beautiful gray eyes, child." Only later did I wonder how she knew Annabeth's name, even though we had never introduced ourselves. Our hostess disappeared behind the snack counter and started cooking. Before we knew it, she'd brought us plastic trays heaped with double cheeseburgers, vanilla shakes, and XXL servings of French fries. I was halfway through my burger before I remembered to breathe. **

“Well know I can say I know you three are related,” Rachel said looking between Thalia, Nico and Percy. Thalia and Nico blushed before they started laughing, all the kids joining in. Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other before looking at Hades.

“Yes he’s mine, but he was born before the oath was taken. So leave it be,” was all Hades said. Poseidon accepted it and let it go, but Zeus was Zeus about it and he was not happy.

**Annabeth slurped her shake. Grover picked at the fries, and eyed the tray's waxed paper liner as if he might go for that, but he still looked too nervous to eat. "What's that hissing noise?" he asked. I listened, but didn't hear anything. Annabeth shook her head. "Hissing?" Aunty Em asked. "Perhaps you hear the deep-fryer oil. You have keen ears, Grover." "I take vitamins. For my ears." **

“you really need to learn how to lie,” Apollo smiled looking at Grover who blushed and looked away.

**"That's admirable," she said. "But please, relax." Aunty Em ate nothing. She hadn't taken off her headdress, even to cook, and now she sat forward and interlaced her fingers and watched us eat. It was a little unsettling, having someone stare at me when I couldn't see her face, but I was feeling satisfied after the burger, and a little sleepy, and I figured the least I could do was try to make small talk with our hostess. "So, you sell gnomes," I said, trying to sound interested. "Oh, yes," Aunty Em said. "And animals. And people. Anything for the garden. Custom orders. Statuary is very popular, you know." "A lot of business on this road?" "Not so much, no. Since the highway was built... most cars, they do not go this way now. I must cherish every customer I get." **

"Oh I bet she does," Athena glared, she really didn't like that woman and she wanted her daughter away from her now!

**My neck tingled, as if somebody else was looking at me. I turned, but it was just a statue of a young girl holding an Easter basket. The detail was incredible, much better than you see in most garden statues. But something was wrong with her face. It looked as if she were startled, or even terrified. **

“Oh no,” Will said as the rest of the people in the room figured out who she was.

“You three really have the worst luck,” Rachel said looking at Annabeth and Percy. She was happy the two were with each other, even if Percy was unconscious.

**"Ah," Aunty Em said sadly. "You notice some of my creations do not turn out well. They are marred. They do not sell. The face is the hardest to get right. Always the face." "You make these statues yourself?" I asked. "Oh, yes. Once upon a time, I had two sisters to help me in the business, but they have passed on, **

“No they didn’t” Percy mumbled in his sleep, holding Annabeth tighter to him. Annabeth looked down at him with worry before looking up at Nico, she seemed to realize something. Annabeth looked back down at Percy before she moved a little and pulled out her knife.

"Annie, what are you doing?" Thalia asked worriedly

“Checking something,” was all Annabeth said before she niched Percy’s arm. Her grey eyes widened as a drop of blood formed.

"It's gone, what could do that?" Annabeth said worriedly. The gods looked at her like she was crazy, while Percy's friends were worried.

“Nothing I know of,” Nico said looking at Percy as if he would disappear. Taking a deep breath he reopened the book and continued

**and Aunty Em is alone. I have only my statues. This is why I make them, you see. They are my company." The sadness in her voice sounded so deep and so real that I couldn't help feeling sorry for her. **

“Like father like son,” Athena growled glaring at Poseidon

**Annabeth had stopped eating. She sat forward and said, "Two sisters?" "It's a terrible story," Aunty Em said. "Not one for children, really. You see, Annabeth, a bad woman was jealous of me, long ago, when I was young. I had a... a boyfriend, you know, and this bad woman was determined to break us apart. She caused a terrible accident. **

“Oh you knew what you did, you both did,” Athena growled

“Well I’m surprised it took you so long,” will said looking at Annabeth

“Firstly I was 12, secondly you all had them-“Annabeth pointed to Athena and Poseidon “-to help you figure it out. Thirdly if you were under the same influents how long would it have taken you?” Annabeth asked looking at her friends. They all looked at each other and agreed that they wouldn’t have figured it out so fast.

**My sisters stayed by me. They shared my bad fortune as long as they could, but eventually they passed on. They faded away. I alone have survived, but at a price. Such a price." I wasn't sure what she meant, but I felt bad for her. My eyelids kept getting heavier, my full stomach making me sleepy. Poor old lady. Who would want to hurt somebody so nice? "Percy?" Annabeth was shaking me to get my attention. "Maybe we should go. I mean, the ringmaster will be waiting." She sounded tense. I wasn't sure why. Grover was eating the waxed paper off the tray now, but if Aunty Em found that strange, she didn't say anything. "Such beautiful gray eyes," Aunty Em told Annabeth again. "My, yes, it has been a long time since I've seen gray eyes like those." **

"For good reason," Athena growled happily that her children, for the most part, seem to avoid Her

**She reached out as if to stroke Annabeth's cheek, but Annabeth stood up abruptly. "We really should go." "Yes!" Grover swallowed his waxed paper and stood up. "The ringmaster is waiting! Right!" I didn't want to leave. I felt full and content. Aunty Em was so nice. I wanted to stay with her a while. **

“Please listen to Annabeth and Grover and get out of there,” Poseidon and Chiron begged at the same time.

**"Please, dears," Aunty Em pleaded. "I so rarely get to be with children. Before you go, won't you at least sit for a pose?" "A pose?" Annabeth asked warily. "A photograph. I will use it to model a new statue set. Children are so popular, you see. Everyone loves children." **

Hades sudden realized where some of his wife’s statues had come from. Oh he knew he was in so much trouble.

**Annabeth shifted her weight from foot to foot. "I don't think we can, ma'am. Come on, Percy-" "Sure we can," I said. I was irritated with Annabeth for being so bossy, so rude to an old lady who'd just fed us for free. **

“Ah there it is the Athena Poseidon grudge,” Thalia smiled at the two. Annabeth just stuck her tong out at Thalia before laughing 

**"It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?" "Yes, Annabeth," the woman purred. "No harm." I could tell Annabeth didn't like it, but she allowed Aunty Em to lead us back out the front door, into the garden of statues. Aunty Em directed us to a park bench next to the stone satyr. "Now," she said, "I'll just position you correctly. The young girl in the middle, I think, and the two young gentlemen on either side." "Not much light for a photo," I remarked. "Oh, enough," Aunty Em said. "Enough for us to see each other, yes?" "Where's your camera?" Grover asked. Aunty Em stepped back, as if to admire the shot. "Now, the face is the most difficult. Can you smile for me please, everyone? A large smile?" Grover glanced at the cement satyr next to him, and mumbled, "That sure does look like Uncle Ferdinand." **

“Poor uncle Ferdinand,” Grover whimpered remembering him

**"Grover," Aunty Em chastised, "look this way, dear." She still had no camera in her hands. "Percy-" Annabeth said. Some instinct warned me to listen to Annabeth, but I was fighting the sleepy feeling, the comfortable lull that came from the food and the old lady's voice. "I will just be a moment," Aunty Em said. "You know, I can't see you very well in this cursed veil...." "Percy, something's wrong," Annabeth insisted. "Wrong?" Aunty Em said, reaching up to undo the wrap around her head. "Not at all, dear. I have such noble company tonight. What could be wrong?" "That is Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover gasped. "Look away from her!" Annabeth shouted. She whipped her Yankees cap onto her head and vanished. Her invisible hands pushed Grover and me both off the bench. I was on the ground, looking at Aunt Em's sandaled feet. I could hear Grover scrambling off in one direction, Annabeth in another. But I was too dazed to move. **

"Of course he was the most affected," Thalia said shaking her head.

“well he did help in the end,” Annabeth said looking down at Percy

**Then I heard a strange, rasping sound above me. My eyes rose to Aunty Em's hands, which had turned gnarled and warty, with sharp bronze talons for fingernails. I almost looked higher, but somewhere off to my left Annabeth screamed, "No! Don't!" More rasping-the sound of tiny snakes, right above me, from ... from about where Aunty Em's head would be. "Run!" Grover bleated. I heard him racing across the gravel, yelling, "Maia!" to kick-start his flying sneakers. I couldn't move. I stared at Aunty Em's gnarled claws, and tried to fight the groggy trance the old woman had put me in. "Such a pity to destroy a handsome young face," she told me soothingly. "Stay with me, Percy. All you have to do is look up." **

“Don’t look up,” Poseidon whispered hoping his child would listen.

**I fought the urge to obey. Instead I looked to one side and saw one of those glass spheres people put in gardens- a gazing ball. I could see Aunty Em's dark reflection in the orange glass; her headdress was gone, revealing her face as a shimmering pale circle. Her hair was moving, writhing like serpents. Aunty Em. Aunty "M." How could I have been so stupid? **

“We all would like to know that,” Will teased getting the group to laugh a little. He felt a little better

**Think, I told myself. How did Medusa die in the myth? But I couldn't think. Something told me that in the myth Medusa had been asleep when she was attacked by my namesake, Perseus. She wasn't anywhere near asleep now. If she wanted, she could take those talons right now and rake open my face. **

“Not likely. She did have an affair with his father so I think she would have like to keep Percy,” Piper said remembering how Medusa was made. Poseidon, Annabeth and Grover nodded agreeing with her

**"The Gray-Eyed One did this to me, Percy," Medusa said, and she didn't sound anything like a monster. Her voice invited me to look up, to sympathize with a poor old grandmother. "Annabeth's mother, the cursed Athena, turned me from a beautiful woman into this." "Don't listen to her!" Annabeth's voice shouted, somewhere in the statuary. "Run, Percy!" "Silence!" Medusa snarled. Then her voice modulated back to a comforting purr. "You see why I must destroy the girl, Percy. She is my enemy's daughter. I shall crush her statue to dust. **

Athena growled and glared at Poseidon. Poseidon just looked away pretending he had done nothing wrong

**But you, dear Percy, you need not suffer." "No," I muttered. I tried to make my legs move. "Do you really want to help the gods?" Medusa asked. "Do you understand what awaits you on this foolish quest, Percy? What will happen if you reach the Underworld? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. **

“That’s all we are," Annabeth said softly but all of the gods heard her. They all looked at each other before refocusing on the book.

**You would be better off as a statue. Less pain. Less pain." "Percy!" Behind me, I heard a buzzing sound, like a two-hundred-pound hummingbird in a nosedive. Grover yelled, "Duck!" I turned, and there he was in the night sky, flying in from twelve o'clock with his winged shoes fluttering, Grover, holding a tree branch the size of a baseball bat. **

“Hedge!” Piper, Jason and Leo said at the same time. Grover just smiled at them and nodded

**His eyes were shut tight, his head twitched from side to side. He was navigating by ears and nose alone. "Duck!" he yelled again. "I'll get her!" That finally jolted me into action. Knowing Grover, I was sure he'd miss Medusa and nail me. **

“I would not,” Grover defended himself, he looked at Annabeth and Thalia for help but they just looked away.

"Yeh, you would Grover," Rachel smiled at Grover.

“Percy would have sided with me,” Grover pouted. All the kids nodded agreeing with him.

**I dove to one side. Thwack! At first I figured it was the sound of Grover hitting a tree. Then Medusa roared with rage. "You miserable satyr," she snarled. "I'll add you to my collection!" "That was for Uncle Ferdinand!" Grover yelled back. I scrambled away and hid in the statuary while Grover swooped down for another pass. Ker-whack! "Arrgh!" Medusa yelled, her snake-hair hissing and spitting. Right next to me, Annabeth's voice said, "Percy!" I jumped so high my feet nearly cleared a garden gnome. "Jeez! Don't do that!" Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible. 'You have to cut her head off." "What? Are you crazy? Let's get out of here." **

**"Why the hell aren't you two running?" Thalia asked looking at Annabeth and Percy**

“Medusa is a menace. She's evil.” Was all Annabeth said.

**"Medusa is a menace. She's evil. I'd kill her myself, but..." Annabeth swallowed, as if she were about to make a difficult admission. "But you've got the better weapon. Besides, I'd never get close to her. She'd slice me to bits because of my mother. You-you've got a chance." "What? I can't-" "Look, do you want her turning more innocent people into statues?" **

“Oh now she has him where she wants him,” Nico smiled at Annabeth who smiled and nodded.

**She pointed to a pair of statue lovers, a man and a woman with their arms around each other, turned to stone by the monster. Annabeth grabbed a green gazing ball from a nearby pedestal. "A polished shield would be better." She studied the sphere critically. "The convexity will cause some distortion. The reflection's size should be off by a factor of-" "Would you speak English?" "I am!" **

“More specific you need to speak Percy,” Thalia joked

“I know that now,” Annabeth laughed. Chiron shook his head and smiled

**She tossed me the glass ball. "Just look at her in the glass. Never look at her directly."= "Hey, guys!" Grover yelled somewhere above us. "I think she's unconscious!" "Roooaaarrr!" "Maybe not," Grover corrected. He went in for another pass with the tree branch. "Hurry," Annabeth told me. "Grover's got a great nose, but he'll eventually crash." I took out my pen and uncapped it. The bronze blade of Riptide elongated in my hand. I followed the hissing and spitting sounds of Medusa's hair. I kept my eyes locked on the gazing ball so I would only glimpse Medusa's reflection, not the real thing. Then, in the green tinted glass, I saw her. Grover was coming in for another turn at bat, but this time he flew a little too low. **

“Well you lasted longer than most would have,” Piper smiled at Grover who was blushing.

**Medusa grabbed the stick and pulled him off course. He tumbled through the air and crashed into the arms of a stone grizzly bear with a painful "Ummphh!" Medusa was about to lunge at him when I yelled, "Hey!" I advanced on her, which wasn't easy, holding a sword and a glass ball. If she charged, I'd have a hard time defending myself. But she let me approach-twenty feet, ten feet. I could see the reflection of her face now. Surely it wasn't really that ugly. The green swirls of the gazing ball must be distorting it, making it look worse. **

“No it’s not,” Poseidon said looking guilty.

**"You wouldn't harm an old woman, Percy," she crooned. "I know you wouldn't." I hesitated, fascinated by the face I saw reflected in the glass-the eyes that seemed to burn straight through the green tint, making my arms go weak. From the cement grizzly, Grover moaned, "Percy, don't listen to her!" Medusa cackled. "Too late." She lunged at me with her talons. I slashed up with my sword, heard a sickening shlock!, then a hiss like wind rushing out of a cavern-the sound of a monster disintegrating. **

Everyone but Percy’s friends were shocked, they were having a hard time believing that he so easily defeated Medusa. Everyone was looking at a sleeping Percy who was busy drooling on Annabeth. Annabeth had taken the towel off her and placed it under Percy’s head.

**Something fell to the ground next to my foot. It took all my willpower not to look. I could feel warm ooze soaking into my sock, little dying snake heads tugging at my shoelaces. "Oh, yuck," Grover said. **

Everyone nodded agreeing.

**His eyes were still tightly closed, but I guess he could hear the thing gurgling and steaming. "Mega-yuck." Annabeth came up next to me, her eyes fixed on the sky. She was holding Medusa's black veil. She said, "Don't move." Very, very carefully, without looking down, she knelt and draped the monster's head in black cloth, then picked it up. It was still dripping green juice. "Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice trembling. "Yeah," I decided, though I felt like throwing up my double cheeseburger. **

"Understandable," Thalia said looking a little bit green herself. Athena was looking at Percy, she didn't know what to think, he was a sea spawn but he had killed one of her enemy's

**"Why didn't ... why didn't the head evaporate?" **

“Spoil of war,” Ares smiled evilly. Annabeth and Grover merely glared at him. 

**"Once you sever it, it becomes a spoil of war," she said. "Same as your minotaur horn. But don't unwrap the head. It can still petrify you." Grover moaned as he climbed down from the grizzly statue. **

"What did Percy do with it I havent ever seen it?" Nico asked looking at Annabeth, who in turn just smiled before looking at the gods,

“He didn’t,” Nico asked picking up the hint Annabeth was giving. Grover just shook his head

**He had a big welt on his forehead. His green rasta cap hung from one of his little goat horns, and his fake feet had been knocked off his hooves. The magic sneakers were flying aimlessly around his head. "The Red Baron," I said. "Good job, man." He managed a bashful grin. "That really was not fun, though. Well, the hitting-her-with-a-stick part, that was fun. But crashing into a concrete bear? Not fun." He snatched his shoes out of the air. I recapped my sword. Together, the three of us stumbled back to the warehouse. We found some old plastic grocery bags behind the snack counter and double-wrapped Medusa's head. We plopped it on the table where we'd eaten dinner and sat around it, too exhausted to speak. Finally, I said, "So we have Athena to thank for this monster?" **

Athena glared

**Annabeth flashed me an irritated look. "Your dad, actually. Don't you remember? Medusa was Poseidon's girlfriend. They decided to meet in my mother's temple. That's why Athena turned her into a monster. Medusa and her two sisters who had helped her get into the temple, they became the three gorgons. That's why Medusa wanted to slice me up, but she wanted to preserve you as a nice statue. She's still sweet on your dad. You probably reminded her of him." **

Everyone looked between the two and nodded agreeing with her

**My face was burning. "Oh, so now it's my fault we met Medusa." Annabeth straightened. In a bad imitation of my voice, she said: "'It's just a photo, Annabeth. What's the harm?'" "Forget it," I said. "You're impossible." "You're insufferable." "You're-" **

“Ah the begging of a love story,” Aphrodite cooed looking at Annabeth and Percy. Athena just growled and Poseidon smiled a little.

**"Hey!" Grover interrupted. "You two are giving me a migraine, and satyrs don't even get migraines. What are we going to do with the head?" I stared at the thing. One little snake was hanging out of a hole in the plastic. The words printed on the side of the bag said: WE APPRECIATE YOUR BUSINESS! I was angry, not just with Annabeth or her mom, but with all the gods for this whole quest, for getting us blown off the road and in two major fights the very first day out from camp. **

“And now he’s going to do a Percy thing,” Thalia said shaking her head

“What’s a Percy thing?” Jason asked looking at Thalia

“Something dangerously stupid,” Nico answered a little scared for Percy’s sake.

**At this rate, we'd never make it to L.A. alive, much less before the summer solstice. What had Medusa said? Do not be a pawn of the Olympians, my dear. You would be better off as a statue. I got up. "I'll be back." "Percy," Annabeth called after me. "What are you-" I searched the back of the warehouse until I found Medusa's office. Her account book showed her six most recent sales, all shipments to the Underworld to decorate Hades and Persephone's garden. **

All the gods looked at Hades,

“Like you never done something just as bad,” Hades growled glaring at all the gods. Ares nodded thinking about all he had done. Most of the other gods just looked away

**According to one freight bill, the Underworld's billing address was DOA Recording Studios, West Hollywood, California. I folded up the bill and stuffed it in my pocket. In the cash register I found twenty dollars, a few golden drachmas, and some packing slips for Hermes Overnight Express, each with a little leather bag attached for coins. **

Hermes and Apollo began laughing as they realized what Percy was about to do. All the other gods jut looked at them as if they were crazy

**I rummaged around the rest of the office until I found the right-size box. I went back to the picnic table, packed up Medusa's head, and filled out a delivery slip:**

**The Gods**

**Mount Olympus**

**600th Floor,**

**Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**With best wishes,**

**PERCY JACKSON**

To say most of the gods were shock was an understatement. Poseidon felt a little bit proud of his son. Most of the others just felt angry at the boys disrespect.

**"They're not going to like that," Grover warned. "They'll think you're impertinent." **

“Oh that he is,” Thalia smiled

“What does impertinent mean?” Leo asked looking confused

“Someone who is bold, rude, and has arrogant behavior,” Athena answered

**I poured some golden drachmas in the pouch. As soon as I closed it, there was a sound like a cash register. The package floated off the table and disappeared with a pop! "I am impertinent," **

“He agreed,” Rachel said shocked

“Annabeth said it so…” Thalia smiled winking at Annabeth who just blushed and looked away

**I said. I looked at Annabeth, daring her to criticize. She didn't. She seemed resigned to the fact that I had a major talent for ticking off the gods. "Come on," she muttered. "We need a new plan."**

“Done, who’s next?” Nico asked looking around. Jason smiled and lifted his hand. Nico got up walked over to him before handing him the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.
> 
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	15. 12 WE GET ADVICE FROM A POODLE

**12 WE GET ADVICE FROM A POODLE**

**We were pretty miserable that night. We camped out in the woods, a hundred yards from the main road, in a marshy clearing that local kids had obviously been using for parties. The ground was littered with flattened soda cans and fast-food wrappers. **

Grover’s mood fell, remembering how the clearing had looked

**We'd taken some food and blankets from Aunty Em's, but we didn't dare light a fire to dry our damp clothes. The Furies and Medusa had provided enough excitement for one day. We didn't want to attract anything else. We decided to sleep in shifts. **

“Smart,” Ares, Athena and Artemis said at the same time

**I volunteered to take first watch. Annabeth curled up on the blankets and was snoring as soon as her head hit the ground. Grover fluttered with his flying shoes to the lowest bough of a tree, put his back to the trunk, and stared at the night sky. "Go ahead and sleep," I told him. "I'll wake you if there's trouble." He nodded, but still didn't close his eyes. "It makes me sad, Percy." "What does? The fact that you signed up for this stupid quest?" "No. This makes me sad." He pointed at all the garbage on the ground. "And the sky. You can't even see the stars. **

Grover and Thalia grew sadder at the mention of stars. They both had looked at Artemis but said nothing.

**They've polluted the sky. This is a terrible time to be a satyr." "Oh, yeah. I guess you'd be an environmentalist." He glared at me. "Only a human wouldn't be. Your species is clogging up the world so fast ... ah, never mind. It's useless to lecture a human. **

Artemis nodded agreeing

**At the rate things are going, I'll never find Pan." "Pam? Like the cooking spray?" "Pan!" he cried indignantly. "P-A-N. The great god Pan! What do you think I want a searcher's license for?" A strange breeze rustled through the clearing, temporarily overpowering the stink of trash and muck. It brought the smell of berries and wildflowers and clean rainwater, things that might've once been in these woods. **

“Percy smell that, I never knew,” Grover smiled happily.

**Suddenly I was nostalgic for something I'd never known. "Tell me about the search," I said. Grover looked at me cautiously, as if he were afraid I was just making fun. "The God of Wild Places disappeared two thousand years ago," he told me. "A sailor off the coast of Ephesos heard a mysterious voice crying out from the shore, 'Tell them that the great god Pan has died!' **

Hermes looked down sadly.

**When humans heard the news, they believed it. They've been pillaging Pan's kingdom ever since. But for the satyrs, Pan was our lord and master. He protected us and the wild places of the earth. We refuse to believe that he died. **

Grover looked down in shame. He remembered how tired Pan had looked before he had faded. Rachel. Nico and Annabeth also felt sadness.

**In every generation, the bravest satyrs pledge their lives to finding Pan. They search the earth, exploring all the wildest places, hoping to find where he is hidden, and wake him from his sleep." "And you want to be a searcher." "It's my life's dream," he said. "My father was a searcher. And my Uncle Ferdinand ... the statue you saw back there-" "Oh, right, sorry." Grover shook his head. "Uncle Ferdinand knew the risks. So did my dad. But I'll succeed. I'll be the first searcher to return alive." **

“And I did,” Grover said sadly but proud.

“You did?” Hermes hopefully. 

**"Hang on-the first?" Grover took his reed pipes out of his pocket. "No searcher has ever come back. Once they set out, they disappear. They're never seen alive again." "Not once in two thousand years?" "No." "And your dad? You have no idea what happened to him?" "None." "But you still want to go," I said, amazed. "I mean, you really think you'll be the one to find Pan?" "I have to believe that, Percy. Every searcher does. It's the only thing that keeps us from despair when we look at what humans have done to the world. I have to believe Pan can still be awakened." I stared at the orange haze of the sky and tried to understand how Grover could pursue a dream that seemed so hopeless. Then again, was I any better? **

“Nothing is hopeless,” Hestia said smiled at the kids. Annabeth nodded agreeing with her as she looked down at Percy

**"How are we going to get into the Underworld?" I asked him. "I mean, what chance do we have against a god?" "I don't know," he admitted. "But back at Medusa's, when you were searching her office? Annabeth was telling me-" "Oh, I forgot. Annabeth will have a plan all figured out." "Don't be so hard on her, Percy. She's had a tough life, but she's a good person. After all, she forgave me...." **

“Grover…” Thalia began

“I know now,” Grover said quickly

**His voice faltered. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Forgave you for what?" Suddenly, Grover seemed very interested in playing notes on his pipes. "Wait a minute," I said. "Your first keeper job was five years ago. Annabeth has been at camp five years. She wasn't ... I mean, your first assignment that went wrong-" **

"He figured it out faster than I thought he did," Annabeth said a little shocked. She was looking down at Percy with a soft smile

**"I can't talk about it," Grover said, and his quivering lower lip suggested he'd start crying if I pressed him. "But as I was saying, back at Medusa's, Annabeth and I agreed there's something strange going on with this quest. Something isn't what it seems." "Well, duh. I'm getting blamed for stealing a thunderbolt that Hades took." **

"I didn't take it," Hades said tiredly.

**"That's not what I mean," Grover said. "The Fur-The Kindly Ones were sort of holding back. Like Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy ... why did she wait so long to try to kill you? Then on the bus, they just weren't as aggressive as they could've been." "They seemed plenty aggressive to me." Grover shook his head. "They were screeching at us: 'Where is it? Where?'" **

All the gods looked at Hades with a questioned looks, but he just looked away pretending he doesn’t see them.

**"Asking about me," I said. "Maybe ... but Annabeth and I, we both got the feeling they weren't asking about a person. They said 'Where is it?' They seemed to be asking about an object." "That doesn't make sense." "I know. But if we've misunderstood something about this quest, and we only have nine days to find the master bolt...." He looked at me like he was hoping for answers, but I didn't have any. I thought about what Medusa had said: I was being used by the gods. **

“If only we knew then,” Grover said softly looking at Annabeth who nodded agreeing with him.

**What lay ahead of me was worse than petrification. "I haven't been straight with you," 1 told Grover. "I don't care about the master bolt. I agreed to go to the Underworld so I could bring back my mother." Grover blew a soft note on his pipes. "I know that, Percy. But are you sure that's the only reason?" "I'm not doing it to help my father. He doesn't care about me. I don't care about him." **

“Oh even I can hear that’s a lie,” Will said looking at Poseidon with a small smile.

**Grover gazed down from his tree branch. "Look, Percy, I'm not as smart as Annabeth. I'm not as brave as you. But I'm pretty good at reading emotions. You're glad your dad is alive. You feel good that he's claimed you, and part of you wants to make him proud. That's why you mailed Medusa's head to Olympus. You wanted him to notice what you'd done." "Yeah? Well maybe satyr emotions work differently than human emotions. Because you're wrong. I don't care what he thinks." Grover pulled his feet up onto the branch. "Okay, Percy. Whatever." "Besides, I haven't done anything worth bragging about. We barely got out of New York and we're stuck here with no money and no way west." **

"Well, he had killed 3 monsters so far. So yes I'm proud," Poseidon smiled looking at Percy who was still fast asleep

**Grover looked at the night sky, like he was thinking about that problem. "How about I take first watch, huh? You get some sleep." I wanted to protest, but he started to play Mozart, soft and sweet, and I turned away, my eyes stinging. After a few bars of Piano Concerto no. 12, I was asleep. **

“It always worked on him,” Grover smiled

**In my dreams, I stood in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Gray mist creatures churned all around me, whispering rags of smoke that I somehow knew were the spirits of the dead. They tugged at my clothes, trying to pull me back, but I felt compelled to walk forward to the very edge of the chasm. Looking down made me dizzy. The pit yawned so wide and was so completely black, I knew it must be bottomless. **

"That's not the underworld," Nico said shivering. The whole room seems to become colder and darker

**Yet I had a feeling that something was trying to rise from the abyss, something huge and evil. The little hero, an amused voice echoed far down in the darkness. Too weak, too young, but perhaps you will do. The voice felt ancient-cold and heavy. It wrapped around me like sheets of lead. They have misled you, boy, it said. Barter with me. I will give you what you want. A shimmering image hovered over the void: my mother, frozen at the moment she'd dissolved in a shower of gold. Her face was distorted with pain, as if the Minotaur were still squeezing her neck. Her eyes looked directly at me, pleading: Go! I tried to cry out, but my voice wouldn't work. Cold laughter echoed from the chasm. An invisible force pulled me forward. It would drag me into the pit unless I stood firm. Help me rise, boy. The voice became hungrier. Bring me the bolt. Strike a blow against the treacherous gods! **

“It can’t be,” Hera whispered fear had taken over most of the gods. Everyone looked at Percy then Thalia and then Nico. The gods were trying to figure out who would be the one to betray them.

**The spirits of the dead whispered around me, No! Wake! The image of my mother began to fade. The thing in the pit tightened its unseen grip around me. I realized it wasn't interested in pulling me in. It was using me to pull itself out. Good, it murmured. Good. Wake! the dead whispered. Wake! **

“Even the dead don’t want him to wake,” Hades said looking at Zeus.

“He’s not waking,” Zeus growled but even he was having a hard time fighting the fear that grew in him.

**Someone was shaking me. My eyes opened, and it was daylight. "Well," Annabeth said, "the zombie lives." I was trembling from the dream. I could still feel the grip of the chasm monster around my chest. "How long was I asleep?" "Long enough for me to cook breakfast." Annabeth tossed me a bag of nacho-flavored corn chips from Aunty Em's snack bar. "And Grover went exploring. Look, he found a friend." My eyes had trouble focusing. Grover was sitting cross-legged on a blanket with something fuzzy in his lap, a dirty, unnaturally pink stuffed animal. No. It wasn't a stuffed animal. It was a pink poodle. **

“Oh no,” Piper said feeling sorry for the poodle. All the kids nodded agreeing with him. Aphrodite looked like she had gotten idea for a new pet.

**The poodle yapped at me suspiciously. Grover said, "No, he's not." I blinked. "Are you ... talking to that thing?" The poodle growled. "This thing," Grover warned, "is our ticket west. Be nice to him." "You can talk to animals?" Grover ignored the question. "Percy, meet Gladiola. Gladiola, Percy." I stared at Annabeth, figuring she'd crack up at this practical joke they were playing on me, but she looked deadly serious. "I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle," I said. "Forget it." "Percy," Annabeth said. "I said hello to the poodle. You say hello to the poodle." The poodle growled. I said hello to the poodle. Grover explained that he'd come across Gladiola in the woods and they'd struck up a conversation. The poodle had run away from a rich local family, who'd posted a $200 reward for his return. **

“That’s a lot for a little dog,” Ares said frowning. Most of the male gods nodded agreeing with him.

**Gladiola didn't really want to go back to his family, but he was willing to if it meant helping Grover. "How does Gladiola know about the reward?" I asked. "He read the signs," Grover said. "Duh." "Of course," I said. "Silly me." "So we turn in Gladiola," Annabeth explained in her best strategy voice, "we get money, and we buy tickets to Los Angeles. Simple." **

“Annie that’s not enough money for three tickets to Los Angeles,” Thalia smiled at Annabeth.

“it was they only plan we had,” Annabeth smiled back at her. 

**I thought about my dream-the whispering voices of the dead, the thing in the chasm, and my mother's face, shimmering as it dissolved into gold. All that might be waiting for me in the West. "Not another bus," I said warily. "No," Annabeth agreed. She pointed downhill, toward train tracks I hadn't been able to see last night in the dark. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."**

“You think he’s still alive?” Grover asked looking at Annabeth

“I think he has escaped for his owners,” Annabeth smiled at Grover trying to get him to feel better.

"Well, that was a short chapter, who's next?" Jason asked holding up the book. Piper took it from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	16. 13 I PLUNGE TO MY DEATH

Piper looked at the title of the chapter before looking up at Annabeth then to Poseidon. Annabeth saw the look on Pipers face and understood. Annabeth looked down at Percy with a frown.

“Oh seaweed brain,” Annabeth said softly running her fingers through his hair.

**13 I PLUNGE TO MY DEATH**

Everyone but Ares, Hera, Zeus, Hades, Athena and Artemis paled at that. All eyes were on Annabeth and Percy,

“He’s fine, he’s been through worst,” Grover kept saying under his breath. The few people that sat neat him looked at him with worry.

**We spent two days on the Amtrak train, heading west through hills, over rivers, past amber waves of grain. We weren't attacked once, but I didn't relax. **

“Smart,” Athena said with no emotion, she was still having a hard time trying to get over the fact her daughter was dating a sea spawn.

**I felt that we were traveling around in a display case, being watched from above and maybe from below, that something was waiting for the right opportunity. I tried to keep a low profile because my name and picture were splattered over the front pages of several East Coast newspapers. The Trenton Register-News showed a photo taken by a tourist as I got off the Greyhound bus. I had a wild look in my eyes. **

Again everyone who didn’t know him was looking at him. They were having a hard time picturing the sleeping boy being anything but what they saw.

**My sword was a metallic blur in my hands. It might've been a baseball bat or a lacrosse stick. The picture's caption read: Twelve-year-old Percy Jackson, wanted for questioning in the Long Island disappearance of his mother two weeks ago, is shown here fleeing from the bus where he accosted several elderly female passengers. **

“Oh he really has the worst luck in the world,” Thalia said shaking her head. Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

**The bus exploded on an east New Jersey roadside shortly after Jackson fled the scene. Based on eyewitness accounts, police believe the boy may be traveling with two teenage accomplices. His stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, has offered a cash reward for information leading to his capture. **

Poseidon tried to get out of his seat but Hestia was faster than him.

“You’re son in fine and right there,” Hestia told him pointing to where Percy was busy drooling on Annabeth,

“Plus we have a few more books to read and perhaps after were done then you can decide what to do with him,” Hera added looking at her brother who just nodded accepting her proposal

**"Don't worry," Annabeth told me. "Mortal police could never find us." But she didn't sound so sure. The rest of the day I spent alternately pacing the length of the train (because I had a really hard time sitting still) **

“Oh we all do,” Will smiled, all the kids nodded.

**or looking out the windows. Once, I spotted a family of centaurs galloping across a wheat field, bows at the ready, as they hunted lunch. The little boy centaur, who was the size of a second-grader on a pony, caught my eye and waved. **

“Party ponies,” Grover smiled, all the kids except Leo, Piper and Jason nodded agreeing. Chiron looked at Annabeth with a questioned looked. She just smiled and shook her head.

**I looked around the passenger car, but nobody else had noticed. The adult riders all had their faces buried in laptop computers or magazines. Another time, toward evening, I saw something huge moving through the woods. I could've sworn it was a lion, **

Thalia looked at Percy shocked, Grover just shook his head,

“Annabeth do you think the books would use foreshadowing?” Thalia asked looking at Annabeth with worry.

“I don’t think so,” Annabeth answered looking down at Percy. 

**except that lions don't live wild in America, and this thing was the size of a Hummer. Its fur glinted gold in the evening light. Then it leaped through the trees and was gone. Our reward money for returning Gladiola the poodle had only been enough to purchase tickets as far as Denver. We couldn't get berths in the sleeper car, so we dozed in our seats. My neck got stiff. I tried not to drool in my sleep, since Annabeth was sitting right next to me. **

“He failed,” Annabeth laughed remembering how Percy’s head had ended up on her shoulder.

**Grover kept snoring and bleating and waking me up. Once, he shuffled around and his fake foot fell off. Annabeth and I had to stick it back on before any of the other passengers noticed. **

Grover blushed at that. Will smiled looking up glad that the atmosphere in the room seemed to be mostly calm, joyous even

**"So," Annabeth asked me, once we'd gotten Grover's sneaker readjusted. "Who wants your help?" "What do you mean?" "When you were asleep just now, you mumbled, 'I won't help you.' Who were you dreaming about?" I was reluctant to say anything. It was the second time I'd dreamed about the evil voice from the pit. But it bothered me so much I finally told her. Annabeth was quiet for a long time. **

“Of course he trusted you first,” Grover smiled shaking his head,

“I don’t think it’s like that. I just think he didn’t want to worry you,” Annabeth smiled at Grover. All Percy’s friends nodded agreeing

**"That doesn't sound like Hades. He always appears on a black throne, and he never laughs." "He offered my mother in trade. Who else could do that?" "I guess ... if he meant, 'Help me rise from the Underworld.' If he wants war with the Olympians. But why ask you to bring him the master bolt if he already has it?" **

**“Annabeth who does have the bolt,” Athena asked worried**

“All I’ll say it not someone you would ever guess,” Annabeth answered looking her mother dead in the eye. Athena looked at Annabeth and saw that Annabeth was slightly pointing in the direction right across from Athena’s throne. Athena in the corner of her eyes that it was Ares. To say she was shocked was an understatement. 

**I shook my head, wishing I knew the answer. I thought about what Grover had told me, that the Furies on the bus seemed to have been looking for something. Where is it? Where? Maybe Grover sensed my emotions. He snorted in his sleep, muttered something about vegetables, and turned his head. Annabeth readjusted his cap so it covered his horns. "Percy, you can't barter with Hades. You know that, right? He's deceitful, heartless, and greedy. **

Hades nodded agreeing with her.

“He’s not so bad,” Percy mumbled in his sleep. Hades looked at Percy with a frown.

“Can he hear us?” Zeus asked

“Probably,” Annabeth answered slightly worried for Percy.

**I don't care if his Kindly Ones weren't as aggressive this time-" "This time?" I asked. "You mean you've run into them before?" Her hand crept up to her necklace. She fingered a glazed white bead painted with the image of a pine tree, one of her clay end-of-summer tokens. **

Annabeth did the same, she looked p and looked at Thalia who just smiled sadly at her.

**"Let's just say I've got no love for the Lord of the Dead. You can't be tempted to make a deal for your mom." "What would you do if it was your dad?" "That's easy," she said. "I'd leave him to rot." **

“Annabeth!” Athena scolded.

“Piper would you please just read,” Annabeth asked not in the mood to fight with her mother over something that little. 

**"You're not serious?" Annabeth's gray eyes fixed on me. She wore the same expression she'd worn in the woods at camp, the moment she drew her sword against the hellhound. "My dad's resented me since the day I was born, Percy," she said. "He never wanted a baby. When he got me, he asked Athena to take me back and raise me on Olympus because he was too busy with his work. **

Athena was shocked he had figured that he had gotten over it and choose to love their daughter.

**She wasn't happy about that. She told him heroes had to be raised by their mortal parent." "But how ... I mean, I guess you weren't born in a hospital...." "I appeared on my father's doorstep, in a golden cradle, carried down from Olympus by Zephyr the West Wind. You'd think my dad would remember that as a miracle, right? Like, maybe he'd take some digital photos or something. But he always talked about my arrival as if it were the most inconvenient thing that had ever happened to him. When I was five he got married and totally forgot about Athena. He got a 'regular' mortal wife, and had two 'regular' mortal kids, and tried to pretend I didn't exist." **

Percy tightened his arms around Annabeth. She smiled and looked down at him. Athena looked at her daughter with sadness. She never knew, maybe she just choose not to know.

**I stared out the train window. The lights of a sleeping town were drifting by. I wanted to make Annabeth feel better, but I didn't know how. "My mom married a really awful guy," I told her. "Grover said she did it to protect me, to hide me in the scent of a human family. Maybe that's what your dad was thinking."**

“That’s sweet of him,” Hestia smiled, all the girls nodded agreeing.

**Annabeth kept worrying at her necklace. She was pinching the gold college ring that hung with the beads. It occurred to me that the ring must be her father's. I wondered why she wore it if she hated him so much. "He doesn't care about me," she said. "His wife-my stepmom-treated me like a freak. She wouldn't let me play with her children. My dad went along with her. Whenever something dangerous happened-you know, something with monsters-they would both look at me resentfully, like, 'How dare you put our family at risk.' Finally, I took the hint. I wasn't wanted. I ran away." "How old were you?" "Same age as when I started camp. Seven." **

Jason, Piper and Leo looked at her with new found respect. All the other kids smiled at her sadly, most of them understood ow she felt.

**"But ... you couldn't have gotten all the way to Half-Blood Hill by yourself." "Not alone, no. Athena watched over me, guided me toward help. I made a couple of unexpected friends who took care of me, for a short time, anyway." I wanted to ask what happened, but Annabeth seemed lost in sad memories. So I listened to the sound of Grover snoring and gazed out the train windows as the dark fields of Ohio raced by. Toward the end of our second day on the train, June 13, eight days before the summer solstice, **

“Why does he keep bringing up the amount of days that are left?” Thalia asked slightly worried.

“I think I know why, but I’m not going to say,” Annabeth answered looking at Grover who nodded agreeing with her.

**we passed through some golden hills and over the Mississippi River into St. Louis. Annabeth craned her neck to see the Gateway Arch, which looked to me like a huge shopping bag handle stuck on the city. **

Annabeth resisted the urge to hit Percy over the head,   
“it’s a good think you didn’t know what he was thinking that day, or he would be dead,” Thalia laughed. All the kids nodded agreeing with her.

**"I want to do that," she sighed. "What?" I asked. "Build something like that. You ever see the Parthenon, Percy?" "Only in pictures." "Someday, I'm going to see it in person. I'm going to build the greatest monument to the gods, ever. Something that'll last a thousand years." **

“And I did,” Annabeth said proudly. All the gods looked at her.

**I laughed. "You? An architect?" I don't know why, but I found it funny. Just the idea of Annabeth trying to sit quietly and draw all day. Her cheeks flushed. "Yes, an architect. Athena expects her children to create things, not just tear them down, like a certain god of earthquakes I could mention." **

Athena and Poseidon nodded at that. All the kids laughed they were happy that Annabeth and Percy had finally gotten together, they didn’t know how much longer they could have handled how Percy and Annabeth were. 

**I watched the churning brown water of the Mississippi below. "Sorry," Annabeth said. "That was mean." "Can't we work together a little?" I pleaded. "I mean, didn't Athena and Poseidon ever cooperate?" Annabeth had to think about it. "I guess ... the chariot," she said tentatively. "My mom invented it, but Poseidon created horses out of the crests of waves. So they had to work together to make it complete." "Then we can cooperate, too. Right?" **

“Oh I think you two get along quite well,” Rachel laughed making everyone around her laugh as well.

**We rode into the city, Annabeth watching as the Arch disappeared behind a hotel. "I suppose," she said at last. We pulled into the Amtrak station downtown. The intercom told us we'd have a three-hour layover before departing for Denver. Grover stretched. Before he was even fully awake, he said, "Food." "Come on, goat boy," Annabeth said. "Sightseeing." "Sightseeing?" "The Gateway Arch," she said. "This may be my only chance to ride to the top. Are you coming or not?" Grover and I exchanged looks. I wanted to say no, but I figured that if Annabeth was going, we couldn't very well let her go alone. **

“You’re really sweet, stupid but sweet,” Annabeth whispered before kidding Percy’s head.

**Grover shrugged. "As long as there's a snack bar without monsters." The Arch was about a mile from the train station. Late in the day the lines to get in weren't that long. We threaded our way through the underground museum, looking at covered wagons and other junk from the 1800s. It wasn't all that thrilling, but Annabeth kept telling us interesting facts about how the Arch was built, and Grover kept passing me jelly beans, so I was okay. I kept looking around, though, at the other people in line. "You smell anything?" I murmured to Grover. He took his nose out of the jelly-bean bag long enough to sniff. "Underground," he said distastefully. "Underground air always smells like monsters. Probably doesn't mean anything." But something felt wrong to me. I had a feeling we shouldn't be here. "Guys," I said. "You know the gods' symbols of power?" Annabeth had been in the middle of reading about the construction equipment used to build the Arch, but she looked over. "Yeah?" "Well, Hade-" Grover cleared his throat. "We're in a public place.... You mean, our friend downstairs?" "Um, right," I said. "Our friend way downstairs. Doesn't he have a hat like Annabeth's?" "You mean the Helm of Darkness," **

All eyes turned to Hades who looked down at his helm.

“If I find out the person who stole the bolt stole my helmet as well there will be hell,” Hades threatened. Annabeth and Grover shared a look

**Annabeth said. "Yeah, that's his symbol of power. I saw it next to his seat during the winter solstice council meeting." "He was there?" I asked. She nodded. "It's the only time he's allowed to visit Olympus-the darkest day of the year. But his helm is a lot more powerful than my invisibility hat, if what I've heard is true...." "It allows him to become darkness," Grover confirmed. "He can melt into shadow or pass through walls. He can't be touched, or seen, or heard. And he can radiate fear so intense it can drive you insane or stop your heart. Why do you think all rational creatures fear the dark?" "But then ... how do we know he's not here right now, watching us?" I asked. Annabeth and Grover exchanged looks. "We don't," Grover said. "Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," I said. "Got any blue jelly beans left?" **

“He really does try to eat his worries away,” Will smirked feeling uneasy.

“He only did that summer. I think it had to do more about the blue and his mom.” Annabeth answered thinking back to all there adventures

**I'd almost mastered my jumpy nerves when I saw the tiny little elevator car we were going to ride to the top of the Arch, and I knew I was in trouble. I hate confined places. They make me nuts. We got shoehorned into the car with this big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. I figured maybe the dog was a seeing-eye Chihuahua, because none of the guards said a word about it. **

“Not good,” All the kids said at the same time.

**We started going up, inside the Arch. I'd never been in an elevator that went in a curve, and my stomach wasn't too happy about it. "No parents?" the fat lady asked us. She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp. "They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights." "Oh, the poor darlings." The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." **

Zeus sat up in his throne, he had a feeling he knew what monster they would be facing next

**The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious. I said, "Sonny. Is that his name?" "No," the lady told me. She smiled, as if that cleared everything up. At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but if there's anything I like less than a confined space, it's a confined space six hundred feet in the air. I was ready to go pretty quick. Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor. She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for me the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes. **

“Yes, time to go,” Poseidon said worried. He had a bad feeling about that woman and her dog. He also didn’t like the way Zeus was acting.

**I steered Grover and Annabeth toward the exit, loaded them into the elevator, and I was about to get in myself when I realized there were already two other tourists inside. No room for me. The park ranger said, "Next car, sir." "We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you." But that was going to mess everybody up and take even more time, so I said, "Naw, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom." Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp. Now the only people left on the observation deck were me, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua. I smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth. **

“Really not good. Please get out of there,” Chiron said worried as well.

**Wait a minute. Forked tongue? Before I could decide if I'd really seen that, her Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping at me. "Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here." "Doggie!" said the little boy. "Look, a doggie!" His parents pulled him back. The Chihuahua bared his teeth at me, foam dripping from his black lips. "Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist." Ice started forming in my stomach. "Urn, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?" "Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. **

Poseidon’s head snapped at Zeus. Zeus mealy looked away as if he didn’t see anything.

**"Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make." She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, I saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's. The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar. The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster. The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA-RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS-IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS-EXT. 954. I realized I hadn't even uncapped my sword. **

Piper started reading faster and faster, the tension in the room seem to be getting worse and worse. Annabeth kept looking between Poseidon and Zeus worried that Poseidon would attack Zeus at any moment.

**My hands were numb. I was ten feet away from the Chimera's bloody maw, and I knew that as soon as I moved, the creature would lunge. The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. **

“Poseidon no!” Hera, Demeter and Hestia yelled just as Poseidon jumped up. In a flash the three sister were between the two brothers.

“We will not fight, so sit down.” Hera ordered her voice booming through the room. Poseidon sent a glare at Zeus before be moved back to his throne.

**For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!" I stared at her. All I could think to say was: "Isn't that a kind of anteater?" **

At that everyone in the room laughed, they couldn’t help themselves.

**She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!" The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. I managed to leap aside and dodge the bite. I ended up next to the family and the park ranger, who were all screaming now, trying to pry open the emergency exit doors. I couldn't let them get hurt. I uncapped my sword, ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!" **

“I don’t think he’s going to like that,” Thalia said shaking her head, she knew that Percy was fine, but she still didn’t like it that he was in danger.

**The Chimera turned faster than I would've thought possible. Before I could swing my sword, it opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at me. I dove through the explosion. The carpet burst into flames; the heat was so intense, it nearly seared off my eyebrows. **

With that everyone looked at Percy trying to imagine how he would look with none eyebrows.

**Where I had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges. Great, I thought. We just blowtorched a national monument. Riptide was now a shining bronze blade in my hands, and as the Chimera turned, I slashed at its neck. **

“Not going to work,” Artemis shook her head, rolling her eyes. Most of the kids just looked away, they knew they would have made the same mistake.

**That was my fatal mistake. The blade sparked harmlessly off the dog collar. I tried to regain my balance, but I was so worried about defending myself against the fiery lion's mouth, I completely forgot about the serpent tail until it whipped around and sank its fangs into my calf. My whole leg was on fire. I tried to jab Riptide into the Chimera's mouth, but the serpent tail wrapped around my ankles and pulled me off balance, and my blade flew out of my hand, spinning out of the hole in the Arch and down toward the Mississippi River. **

Everyone in the room were speechless, they didn’t know what to say or to do.

**I managed to get to my feet, but I knew I had lost. I was weaponless. I could feel deadly poison racing up to my chest. I remembered Chiron saying that Anaklusmos would always return to me, but there was no pen in my pocket. Maybe it had fallen too far away. Maybe it only returned when it was in pen form. I didn't know, and I wasn't going to live long enough to figure it out. I backed into the hole in the wall. The Chimera advanced, growling, smoke curling from its lips. The snake lady, Echidna, cackled. "They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?" **

“He’s 12 he shouldn’t even be on a quest in the first place,” Poseidon growled glaring at Zeus. Chiron closed his eyes, dread fulling him.

“Lord Poseidon, Chiron he’s fine,” Annabeth said trying to calm the two men down.

**The monster growled. It seemed in no hurry to finish me off now that I was beaten. I glanced at the park ranger and the family. The little boy was hiding behind his father's legs. I had to protect these people. I couldn't just ... die. I tried to think, but my whole body was on fire. My head felt dizzy. I had no sword. I was facing a massive, fire-breathing monster and its mother. And I was scared. There was no place else to go, so I stepped to the edge of the hole. Far, far below, the river glittered. If I died, would the monsters go away? Would they leave the humans alone? **

“Oh seaweed brain,” Annabeth whispered smiling down sweetly at him. The female goddesses looked at him, they didn’t completely know how to feel about the boy.

**"If you are the son of Poseidon," Echidna hissed, "you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline." Yeah, right, I thought. I'd read somewhere that jumping into water from a couple of stories up was like jumping onto solid asphalt. From here, I'd splatter on impact. The Chimera's mouth glowed red, heating up for another blast. "You have no faith," Echidna told me. "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. **

“How dare she,” Zeus yelled angry.

“You don’t get to speak,” Hera snapped at him. Zeus looked at her shocked

**The poison is in your heart." She was right: I was dying. I could feel my breath slowing down. Nobody could save me, not even the gods. I backed up and looked down at the water. I remembered the warm glow of my father's smile when I was a baby. **

“Just jump, the water will heal you,” Poseidon said wishing Percy would just jump already.

**He must have seen me. He must have visited me when I was in my cradle. I remembered the swirling green trident that had appeared above my head the night of capture the flag, when Poseidon had claimed me as his son. But this wasn't the sea. This was the Mississippi, dead center of the USA. There was no Sea God here. "Die, faithless one," Echidna rasped, and the Chimera sent a column of flame toward my face. "Father, help me," I prayed. **

“I will, just jump” Poseidon urged getting more worried. 

**I turned and jumped. My clothes on fire, poison coursing through my veins, I plummeted toward the river.**

“Who wants to read next?” Piper asked holding the book up.

“I hate to say it but it’s late and I think we all need to go to sleep. We can continue in the morning,” Hestia said getting up from her seat. Everyone but Grover and Annabeth looked at her like she was crazy.

“No. everyone up and go to bed,” Hestia said glaring at the gods. Reluctantly everyone got up.

“I’ll show the kids where they will be sleeping,” Hestia smiled. She snapped her fingers and Percy started to levitate. Slowly the group followed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	17. 13.5 SLEEP AND BREAKFAST

Hestia slowly moved through the palace to her part of it. She knew it would be best if she hosted the kids, and not one of the others. Annabeth and Grover were walking on either side of Percy, Hestia smiled when she looked back.

"Okay unlike my siblings and family I have much fewer rules. So couples are allowed to share a bed, but please no copulation," Hestia smiled. When she looked behind her she saw that most of the kids were blushing bloody red.

“Oh it’s not so bad,” Hestia laughed.

When they reached her doors she opened it and waited for the whole group to enter before closing the doors behind her. Annabeth looked around the room, it had warm red walls and in the centre of the room was a small fireplace. The furniture in the room was mostly dark, but somehow it made the room feel more homely. The fire in the room made the room warm, not to warm, just warm enough. There were three doors beside the main one they walked through. 

“The boy’s room is through the blue door, girls yours is through pink. Now the couples that want to will find your room through the red." Hestia said before leaving the room. Annabeth looked at Grover,

“Help me get Percy through the red door please,” Annabeth asked Grover who smiled and nodded. Slowly the two guided a still floating Percy through the door. Jason and Piper followed them, but when they moved through the door they saw that they had a separate room.

Grover helped Annabeth get Percy on the bed. Grover moved over to Annabeth and hugged her.

“He’s fine and he’s back,” Grover whispered. Annabeth nodded, tears running down her face.

“Get some sleep,” Grover told her kissing her forehead, before moving out the room. Annabeth looked down at Percy and smiled.

***

"Wise girl wakes up," a voice whispered in her ear. Annabeth rolled over and covered her face with a pillow. Percy smiled and sat up in bed. He looked around the room and saw that it looked like Poseidon and Athena's cabin had somehow combined into one large room. Percy took a deep breath and pulled the pillow off of her.

“Wise girl,” Percy said softly kissing her cheek. Percy smiled when she just tried to move away, taking a deep breath Percy decided to do the most dangerous thing of his life, he decided to tickle her. He slightly ghosts his hand over her sides and within a second he found himself on the floor. A pissed off Annabeth standing over him.

“Morning,” Percy smiled, Annabeth’s face softened. She fell on him and kissed him. Percy pulled her closer to him and smiled.

Jason and Piper walked out of there room and saw that they were not the last out.

“Where’s Annabeth?” Piper asked looking around for Annabeth. Everyone looked at Grover who was smiling so wide it looked like his face could split in two.

“She’s still in the room. And we don’t know why he like that,” Nico said looking at Grover like he might explode.

The red door opened and Grover all but shot out of his seat. Grover laughed as he talked someone, Piper could hear Annabeth’s laughter. Annabeth moved out of the door and smiled down at Grover who was hugging someone.

“Percy!” Nico, Rachel, Will and Thalia yelled jumping on Grover and Percy. Leo and Jason laughed at the bundle of body’s

“Okay don’t crush my boyfriend,” Annabeth laughed crossing her arms. Piper moved over to Annabeth,

“So he just woke up?” Piper asked Annabeth nodded. Slowly everyone got off of Percy. Grover pulled Percy up, the two were smiling broadly.

Percy looked around the room, he knew everyone but the three.   
“Hi,” Percy said smiled at Leo, Piper and Jason. Piper almost swooned at the smile Percy gave them. Jason and Leo looked at each other before they smiled back at Percy.

“You must be Percy Jackson, I’m Leo and this is Jason,” Leo smiled moving forward to shake Percy’s hand

“Jason Grase?” Percy asked after he shook Leo’s hand. Jason was shocked, but he nodded

"Reyna mad at you," Percy laughed, Jason looked worried for a second before he as well began to laugh.

“So where are we?” Percy asked looking around. Everyone laughed at that.

“Come on seaweed brain we have some explaining to do.” Annabeth smiled taking his hand. The group slowly made their way to the dining room, as they made their way Annabeth explained everything that has happened.

***

When Annabeth and Percy walking into the dining room all the gods stared at him. Percy smiled and bowed. Percy smiled and moved over to the blue food. Annabeth laughed and followed after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	18. 14 I BECOME A KNOWN FUGITIVE

“Why does it have to be from my point of view?” Percy asked as they sat down

“Because you have really bad luck,” Annabeth answered kissing his cheek. 

“Who wants to read next?” Piper asked picking the book up. Rachel held up her hand.

**14 I BECOME A KNOWN FUGITIVE**

**I'd love to tell you I had some deep revelation on my way down, that I came to terms with my own mortality, laughed in the face of death, et cetera. **

Percy just shook his head and said nope.

**The truth? My only thought was: Aaaaggghhhhh! **

All the kids laughed at that.

**The river raced toward me at the speed of a truck. Wind ripped the breath from my lungs. Steeples and skyscrapers and bridges tumbled in and out of my vision. And then: Flaaa-boooom! A whiteout of bubbles. I sank through the murk, sure that I was about to end up embedded in a hundred feet of mud and lost forever. But my impact with the water hadn't hurt. I was falling slowly now, bubbles trickling up through my fingers. **

Poseidon and Chiron sighed in relieve.

**I settled on the river bottom soundlessly. A catfish the size of my stepfather lurched away into the gloom. Clouds of silt and disgusting garbage-beer bottles, old shoes, plastic bags-swirled up all around me. At that point, I realized a few things: first, I had not been flattened into a pancake. I had not been barbecued. I couldn't even feel the Chimera poison boiling in my veins anymore. **

“Not a bad relation of things,” Annabeth smiled. Percy just smiled sheepishly

**I was alive, which was good. Second realization: I wasn't wet. I mean, I could feel the coolness of the water. I could see where the fire on my clothes had been quenched. But when I touched my own shirt, it felt perfectly dry. **

“That’s so cool,” Leo said looking at Percy, Jason nodded agreeing.

**I looked at the garbage floating by and snatched an old cigarette lighter. No way, I thought. I flicked the lighter. It sparked. A tiny flame appeared, right there at the bottom of the Mississippi. **

“Leo no,” Piper said just as Leo got an idea.

“What?” Leo asked innocently 

“Annabeth please don’t leave Leo alone with Percy,” Piper asked looking at Annabeth with a smile. Annabeth nodded accepting. Percy looked at Leo and gave him a mischief smile

**I grabbed a soggy hamburger wrapper out of the current and immediately the paper turned dry. I lit it with no problem. As soon as I let it go, the flames sputtered out. The wrapper turned back into a slimy rag. Weird. But the strangest thought occurred to me only last: I was breathing. **

"That's really the last thing that you thought of," Thalia asked shaking her head.

“You know by now how my mind works,” was all Percy said to defend himself. All the kids laughed at that.

**I was underwater, and I was breathing normally. I stood up, thigh-deep in mud. My legs felt shaky. My hands trembled. I should've been dead. The fact that I wasn't seemed like ... well, a miracle. I imagined a woman's voice, a voice that sounded a bit like my mother: Percy, what do you say? "Um ... thanks." Underwater, I sounded like I did on recordings, like a much older kid. "Thank you ... Father." **

“You’re welcome,” Poseidon smiled happy that his son was fine

**No response. Just the dark drift of garbage downriver, the enormous catfish gliding by, the flash of sunset on the water's surface far above, turning everything the color of butterscotch. Why had Poseidon saved me? The more I thought about it, the more ashamed I felt. So I'd gotten lucky a few times before. Against a thing like the Chimera, I had never stood a chance. Those poor people in the Arch were probably toast. I couldn't protect them. I was no hero. **

“Percy,” Annabeth said softly. She took his hand and squeezed it. Percy just looked at her and closed his eyes.

**Maybe I should just stay down here with the catfish, join the bottom feeders. Fump-fump-fump. A riverboat's paddlewheel churned above me, swirling the silt around. There, not five feet in front of me, was my sword, its gleaming bronze hilt sticking up in the mud. I heard that woman's voice again: Percy, take the sword. Your father believes in you. This time, I knew the voice wasn't in my head. I wasn't imagining it. Her words seemed to come from everywhere, rippling through the water like dolphin sonar. "Where are you?" I called aloud. Then, through the gloom, I saw her-a woman the color of the water, a ghost in the current, floating just above the sword. She had long billowing hair, and her eyes, barely visible, were green like mine. A lump formed in my throat. I said, "Mom?" **

“Probably not my best idea,” Poseidon said rubbing his neck sheepishly. Everyone agreed, Hera and Hestia just gave him disappointed looks

**No, child, only a messenger, though your mother's fate is not as hopeless as you believe. Go to the beach in Santa Monica. "What?" It is your father's will. Before you descend into the Underworld, you must go to Santa Monica. Please, Percy, I cannot stay long. The river here is too foul for my presence. **

Groves sighed sadly,

"Hey G-man we will fix it," Percy promised, smiling at his best friend, Grover smiled back at him and nodded.

**"But ..." I was sure this woman was my mother, or a vision of her, anyway. "Who-how did you-" There was so much I wanted to ask, the words jammed up in my throat. I cannot stay, brave one, the woman said. She reached out, and I felt the current brush my face like a caress. You must go to Santa Monica! And, Percy, do not trust the gifts.... **

“What gifts?” Poseidon and Chiron asked at the same time.

“You wouldn’t like it,” was all Percy Annabeth and Grover said 

**Her voice faded. "Gifts?" I asked. "What gifts? Wait!" She made one more attempt to speak, but the sound was gone. Her image melted away. If it was my mother, I had lost her again. I felt like drowning myself. The only problem: I was immune to drowning. Your father believes in you, she had said. She'd also called me brave ... unless she was talking to the catfish. **

“I don’t think so Percy,” Chiron smiled

**I waded toward Riptide and grabbed it by the hilt. The Chimera might still be up there with its snaky, fat mother, waiting to finish me off. At the very least, the mortal police would be arriving, trying to figure out who had blown a hole in the Arch. If they found me, they'd have some questions. I capped my sword, stuck the ballpoint pen in my pocket. "Thank you, Father," I said again to the dark water. Then I kicked up through the muck and swam for the surface. I came ashore next to a floating McDonald's. **

Grover and Piper gaged at that.

**A block away, every emergency vehicle in St. Louis was surrounding the Arch. Police helicopters circled overhead. The crowd of onlookers reminded me of Times Square on New Year's Eve. A little girl said, "Mama! That boy walked out of the river." "That's nice, dear," her mother said, craning her neck to watch the ambulances. "But he's dry!" "That's nice, dear." **

“We really don’t see anything do we?” Rachel asked laughing. Everyone nodded agreeing wither.

“Not you Red,” Percy and Annabeth smiled.

**A news lady was talking for the camera: "Probably not a terrorist attack, we're told, but it's still very early in the investigation. The damage, as you can see, is very serious. We're trying to get to some of the survivors, to question them about eyewitness reports of someone falling from the Arch." Survivors. I felt a surge of relief. Maybe the park ranger and that family made it out safely. I hoped Annabeth and Grover were okay. I tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on inside the police line. "... an adolescent boy," another reporter was saying. **

“Time to go Percy,” Thalia and Nico said at the same time, everyone nodded agreeing with them.

**"Channel Five has learned that surveillance cameras show an adolescent boy going wild on the observation deck, somehow setting off this freak explosion. Hard to believe, John, but that's what we're hearing. Again, no confirmed fatalities ..." I backed away, trying to keep my head down. I had to go a long way around the police perimeter. Uniformed officers and news reporters were everywhere. I'd almost lost hope of ever finding Annabeth and Grover when a familiar voice bleated, "Perrr-cy!" I turned and got tackled by Grover's bear hug-or goat hug. **

“Just like this morning, will you two ever grow up?” Annabeth asked looking at Grover and Percy who were smiling. They looked at each other before shaking their heads.

**He said, "We thought you'd gone to Hades the hard way!" Annabeth stood behind him, **

“More like the easy way,” Nico laughed

“Well that would be the first time and not the last time,” Annabeth said shaking her head. Poseidon and Chiron looked sharply at Annabeth and Percy.

**trying to look angry, but even she seemed relieved to see me. "We can't leave you alone for five minutes! What happened?" "I sort of fell." "Percy! Six hundred and thirty feet?" Behind us, a cop shouted, "Gangway!" The crowd parted, and a couple of paramedics hustled out, rolling a woman on a stretcher. I recognized her immediately as the mother of the little boy who'd been on the observation deck. She was saying, "And then this huge dog, this huge fire-breathing Chihuahua-" "Okay, ma'am," the paramedic said. "Just calm down. Your family is fine. The medication is starting to kick in." "I'm not crazy! This boy jumped out of the hole and the monster disappeared." Then she saw me. "There he is! That's the boy!" **

“Really time to go,” Thalia said getting worried.

**I turned quickly and pulled Annabeth and Grover after me. We disappeared into the crowd. "What's going on?" Annabeth demanded. "Was she talking about the Chihuahua on the elevator?" I told them the whole story of the Chimera, Echidna, my high-dive act, and the underwater lady's message. "Whoa," said Grover. "We've got to get you to Santa Monica! You can't ignore a summons from your dad." Before Annabeth could respond, we passed another reporter doing a news break, and I almost froze in my tracks when he said, "Percy Jackson. That's right, Dan. Channel Twelve has learned that the boy who may have caused this explosion fits the description of a young man wanted by authorities for a serious New Jersey bus accident three days ago. And the boy is believed to be traveling west. For our viewers at home, here is a photo of Percy Jackson." **

“We really have bad luck, has Ares made his appearance?” Percy whispered to Annabeth.

“Not yet, Percy don’t you remember any of this?” Annabeth asked shaking her head

“I remember what happened it just hard to keep track what happened where,” Percy answered

**We ducked around the news van and slipped into an alley. "First things first," I told Grover. "We've got to get out of town!" Somehow, we made it back to the Amtrak station without getting spotted. We got on board the train just before it pulled out for Denver. The train trundled west as darkness fell, police lights still pulsing against the St. Louis skyline behind us**.

"Okay, I'm done who's next?" Rachel asked. Percy lifted his hand

“Oh no, you are not reading,” Annabeth said shaking her head.   
“I’ll read,” Leo said taking the book from Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
I don’t know when I will be updating this after today, as I’m starting tomorrow with my second year of studies. So my writing time will be effected. But I promise I’m not giving up on this story.   
Thankyou


	19. 15 A GOD BUYS US CHEESEBURGERS

“Why can’t I read?” Percy asked pouting at Annabeth,

“Because you’re going to skip things,” Annabeth said raising her eyebrow. All Percy’s friends nodded agreeing with Annabeth. Percy also nodded after he thought about it

Leo opened the book and smiled

**15 A GOD BUYS US CHEESEBURGERS**

“Oh great this part,” Percy shook his head, he was really enjoying the idea that everyone wall hearing all his thoughts.

“Okay who’s the one that felt sorry for these twerps?” Ares asked looking around

“You’ll see,” was all Annabeth said

**The next afternoon, June 14, seven days before the solstice, our train rolled into Denver. We hadn't eaten since the night before in the dining car, somewhere in Kansas. We hadn't taken a shower since Half-Blood Hill, and I was sure that was obvious. "Let's try to contact Chiron," Annabeth said. "I want to tell him about your talk with the river spirit." "We can't use phones, right?" "I'm not talking about phones." **

“Iris messaging, forgot you didn’t know about that,” Annabeth smiled kissing his cheek. Percy just smiled at her.

**We wandered through downtown for about half an hour, though I wasn't sure what Annabeth was looking for. The air was dry and hot, which felt weird after the humidity of St. Louis. Everywhere we turned, the Rocky Mountains seemed to be staring at me, like a tidal wave about to crash into the city. Finally we found an empty do-it-yourself car wash. We veered toward the stall farthest from the street, keeping our eyes open for patrol cars. We were three adolescents hanging out at a car wash without a car; any cop worth his doughnuts would figure we were up to no good. **

“True,” Leo said nodding his head,

“Whenever were we not up to no good?” Percy asked looking at Grover who just smiled

“With you around we were always doing something we shouldn’t have,” Annabeth smiled.

**"What exactly are we doing?" I asked, as Grover took out the spray gun. "It’s seventy-five cents," he grumbled. "I've only got two quarters left. Annabeth?" "Don't look at me," she said. "The dining car wiped me out." I fished out my last bit of change and passed Grover a quarter, which left me two nickels and one drachma from Medusa's place. "Excellent," Grover said. "We could do it with a spray bottle, of course, but the connection isn't as good, and my arm gets tired of pumping." "What are you talking about?" He fed in the quarters and set the knob to FINE MIST. "I-M'ing." "Instant messaging?" "Iris-messaging," Annabeth corrected. "The rainbow goddess Iris carries messages for the gods. If you know how to ask, and she's not too busy, she'll do the same for half-bloods." **

“Is it just me or has she never been too busy?” Percy asked looking at his friends, they all looked thoughtful before nodding agreeing with him.

**"You summon the goddess with a spray gun?" Grover pointed the nozzle in the air and water hissed out in a thick white mist. "Unless you know an easier way to make a rainbow." Sure enough, late afternoon light filtered through the vapor and broke into colors. Annabeth held her palm out to me. "Drachma, please." I handed it over. She raised the coin over her head. "O goddess, accept our offering." She threw the drachma into the rainbow. It disappeared in a golden shimmer. "Half-Blood Hill," Annabeth requested. For a moment, nothing happened. Then I was looking through the mist at strawberry fields, and the Long Island Sound in the distance. We seemed to be on the porch of the Big House. Standing with his back to us at the railing was a sandy-haired guy in shorts and an orange tank top. **

“Luke,” Percy Annabeth and Grover said at the same time, but they weren’t smiling. Chiron was looking at them with worry.

**He was holding a bronze sword and seemed to be staring intently at something down in the meadow. "Luke!" I called. He turned, eyes wide. I could swear he was standing three feet in front of me through a screen of mist, except I could only see the part of him that appeared in the rainbow. "Percy!" His scarred face broke into a grin. "Is that Annabeth, too? Thank the gods! Are you guys okay?" "We're ... uh ... fine," Annabeth stammered. She was madly straightening her dirty T-shirt, trying to comb the loose hair out of her face. **

“oh I was really bad,” Annabeth shook her head. Percy laughed before kissing her head.

**"We thought-Chiron-I mean-" "He's down at the cabins." Luke's smile faded. "We're having some issues with the campers. Listen, is everything cool with you? Is Grover all right?" "I'm right here," Grover called. **

Percy glared at the book, he tried to keep the smile on his face but when it came to his friends and Luke he wasn’t really in the mood to keep faking a smile.

**He held the nozzle out to one side and stepped into Luke's line of vision. "What kind of issues?" Just then a big Lincoln Continental pulled into the car wash with its stereo turned to maximum hip-hop. As the car slid into the next stall, the bass from the subwoofers vibrated so much, it shook the pavement. "Chiron had to-what's that noise?" Luke yelled. "I'll take care of it.'" Annabeth yelled back, looking very relieved to have an excuse to get out of sight. "Grover, come on!" “What?" Grover said. "But-" "Give Percy the nozzle and come on!" she ordered. Grover muttered something about girls being harder to understand than the Oracle at Delphi, **

“true,” all the men in the room nodded, Annabeth and Rachel looked at each other before smiling

**then he handed me the spray gun and followed Annabeth. I readjusted the hose so I could keep the rainbow going and still see Luke. "Chiron had to break up a fight," Luke shouted to me over the music. "Things are pretty tense here, Percy. Word leaked out about the Zeus-Poseidon standoff. We're still not sure how-probably the same scumbag who summoned the hellhound. **

“Sure. Like you didn’t know who it was,” Percy said with no emotion, Chiron, Hermes and Athena looked at him. Percy didn’t mean for anyone other than Annabeth to hear, but he couldn’t help.

**Now the campers are starting to take sides. It's shaping up like the Trojan War all over again. Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, more or less. Athena is backing Zeus." I shuddered to think that Clarisse's cabin would ever be on my dad's side for anything. **

“Well Athena is on Zeus’s side so,” Ares smiled evilly. Athena just shook her head

**In the next stall, I heard Annabeth and some guy arguing with each other, then the music's volume decreased drastically. "So what's your status?" Luke asked me. "Chiron will be sorry he missed you." I told him pretty much everything, including my dreams. It felt so good to see him, to feel like I was back at camp even for a few minutes, that I didn't realize how long I had talked until the beeper went off on the spray machine, and I realized I only had one more minute before the water shut off. **

“Percy did you have a crush on Luke?” Annabeth smirked at Percy who blushed before looking away from her pouting.

“I think most campers had a crush on Luke,” Grover smiled.

“I didn’t,” Nico said looking at Grover like he was crazy,

“You didn’t know Luke before,” was all Grover said. Hermes and Chiron looked at him sharply

**"I wish I could be there," Luke told me. "We can't help much from here, I'm afraid, but listen ... it had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice. I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him." "But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly." "That's true," Luke said, looking troubled. "Still ... Hades has the helm of darkness. How could anybody else sneak into the throne room and steal the master bolt? You'd have to be invisible." **

“It was all so oblivious,” Annabeth said shaking her head.   
“it okay, we were young,” Percy said kissing her cheek and hugged her

**We were both silent, until Luke seemed to realize what he'd said. "Oh, hey," he protested. "I didn't mean Annabeth. She and I have known each other forever. She would never ... I mean, she's like a little sister to me." I wondered if Annabeth would like that description. In the stall next to us, the music stopped completely. A man screamed in terror, car doors slammed, and the Lincoln peeled out of the car wash. **

“What did you do to they guy?” Percy asked looking at Annabeth then at Grover, both were smiling.

“It’s a secret,” Annabeth smiled

“Please,” Percy pouted giving Annabeth big puppy eyes

“A girl has to have a few secret, especially when they don’t have a scary glare like you,” Annabeth smiled sweetly at him

**"You'd better go see what that was," Luke said. "Listen, are you wearing the flying shoes? I'll feel better if I know they've done you some good." **

“He know that Percy wasn’t allowed to fly, so why does he keep insisting that he use the shoes?” Chiron asked looking at Percy and Annabeth

“I also want to know that,” Athena said looking at Annabeth

“You’ll see,” Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

**"Oh ... uh, yeah!" I tried not to sound like a guilty liar. "Yeah, they've come in handy." "Really?" He grinned. "They fit and everything?" The water shut off. The mist started to evaporate. "Well, take care of yourself out there in Denver," Luke called, his voice getting fainter. "And tell Grover it'll be better this time! Nobody will get turned into a pine tree if he just-" **

“Oh I’m going to kill him,” Thalia growled glaring at the book. Leo paled, he might have like Thalia but he knew that she was dangerous.

**But the mist was gone, and Luke's image faded to nothing. I was alone in a wet, empty car wash stall. Annabeth and Grover came around the corner, laughing, but stopped when they saw my face. Annabeth's smile faded. "What happened, Percy? What did Luke say?" "Not much," I lied, my stomach feeling as empty as a Big Three cabin. "Come on, let's find some dinner." A few minutes later, we were sitting at a booth in a gleaming chrome diner. All around us, families were eating burgers and drinking malts and sodas. **

“Oh that has to be torcher,” Nico said paler than normal.

“Please tell me someone is going to get you lot some food,” Hestia asked

**Finally the waitress came over. She raised her eyebrow skeptically. "Well?" I said, "We, um, want to order dinner." "You kids have money to pay for it?" Grover's lower lip quivered. I was afraid he would start bleating, or worse, start eating the linoleum. **

“I was about 5 minutes away from doing that,” Grover smile looking guilty.

**Annabeth looked ready to pass out from hunger. **

Annabeth suddenly slumped onto Percy.

“Why isn’t this effecting you?” Annabeth asked looking up at Percy,

“it is but I’m used to it,” Percy whispered kissing her head, he was feeling the effect but he cared more about helping Annabeth then his own hunger.

**I was trying to think up a sob story for the waitress when a rumble shook the whole building; a motorcycle the size of a baby elephant had pulled up to the curb. All conversation in the diner stopped. The motorcycle's headlight glared red. Its gas tank had flames painted on it, and a shotgun holster riveted to either side, complete with shotguns. **

“Oh it was me,” Ares shook his head. A few of the gods laughed at the look on his face.

**The seat was leather-but leather that looked like ... well, Caucasian human skin. The guy on the bike would've made pro wrestlers run for Mama. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt and black jeans and a black leather duster, with a hunting knife strapped to his thigh. He wore red wraparound shades, and he had the cruelest, most brutal face I'd ever seen- handsome, **

Aphrodite nodded looking at Ares longingly. Percy looked at Annabeth and faked a gag. Annabeth and Grover laughed

**I guess, but wicked-with an oily black crew cut and cheeks that were scarred from many, many fights. The weird thing was, I felt like I'd seen his face somewhere before. As he walked into the diner, a hot, dry wind blew through the place. All the people rose, as if they were hypnotized, but the biker waved his hand dismissively and they all sat down again. Everybody went back to their conversations. The waitress blinked, as if somebody had just pressed the rewind button on her brain. She asked us again, "You kids have money to pay for it?" The biker said, "It's on me." **

“Such a nice boy,” Hera smiled lovingly at her son. Ares just smiled at her

**He slid into our booth, which was way too small for him, and crowded Annabeth against the window. He looked up at the waitress, who was gaping at him, and said, "Are you still here?" He pointed at her, and she stiffened. She turned as if she'd been spun around, then marched back toward the kitchen. The biker looked at me. I couldn't see his eyes behind the red shades, but bad feelings started boiling in my stomach. Anger, resentment, bitterness. **

“Hey leave him alone,” Poseidon growled at Ares, who merely smiled at him

**I wanted to hit a wall. I wanted to pick a fight with somebody. Who did this guy think he was? He gave me a wicked grin. "So you're old Seaweed's kid, huh?" I should've been surprised, or scared, but instead I felt like I was looking at my stepdad, Gabe. I wanted to rip this guy's head off. "What's it to you?" Annabeth's eyes flashed me a warning. "Percy, this is-" The biker raised his hand. "S'okay," he said. "I don't mind a little attitude. Long as you remember who's the boss. You know who I am, little cousin?" Then it struck me why this guy looked familiar. He had the same vicious sneer as some of the kids at Camp Half-Blood, the ones from cabin five. "You're Clarisse's dad," I said. "Ares, god of war." Ares grinned and took off his shades. **

Percy shook his head, trying to ignore the emotions that the books were stirring in him

**Where his eyes should've been, there was only fire, empty sockets glowing with miniature nuclear explosions. "That's right, punk. I heard you broke Clarisse's spear." "She was asking for it." "Probably. That's cool. I don't fight my kids' fights, you know? What I'm here for-I heard you were in town. I got a little proposition for you." The waitress came back with heaping trays of food-cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings, and chocolate shakes. Ares handed her a few gold drachmas. She looked nervously at the coins. "But, these aren't..." Ares pulled out his huge knife and started cleaning his fingernails. "Problem, sweetheart?" The waitress swallowed, then left with the gold. "You can't do that," I told Ares. "You can't just threaten people with a knife." Ares laughed. "Are you kidding? I love this country. Best place since Sparta. Don't you carry a weapon, punk? You should. Dangerous world out there. Which brings me to my proposition. I need you to do me a favor." **

“No they are already on a quest,” Athena snapped glaring at Ares. Annabeth, Grover and Percy was also glaring at him.

**"What favor could I do for a god?" "Something a god doesn't have time to do himself. It's nothing much. I left my shield at an abandoned water park here in town. I was going on a little ... date with my girlfriend. We were interrupted. I left my shield behind. I want you to fetch it for me." "Why don't you go back and get it yourself?" The fire in his eye sockets glowed a little hotter. **

“Because he’s scared,” Hephaestus smirked at Ares who was glaring at him. 

**"Why don't I turn you into a prairie dog and run you over with my Harley? Because I don't feel like it. A god is giving you an opportunity to prove yourself, Percy Jackson. Will you prove yourself a coward?" He leaned forward. "Or maybe you only fight when there's a river to dive into, so your daddy can protect you." I wanted to punch this guy, but somehow, I knew he was waiting for that. Ares's power was causing my anger. He'd love it if I attacked. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. **

“You have quite a strong will,” Athena said looking at Percy, annualizing him.

**"We're not interested," I said. "We've already got a quest." Ares's fiery eyes made me see things I didn't want to see-blood and smoke and corpses on the battlefield. "I know all about your quest, punk. When that item was first stolen, Zeus sent his best out looking for it: Apollo, Athena, Artemis, and me, naturally. If I couldn't sniff out a weapon that powerful ..." **

“How was that possible?” Athena asked looking at Ares with a raised eyebrow,

“How should I know, this has not happened yet,” Ares answered back

**He licked his lips, as if the very thought of the master bolt made him hungry. "Well ... if I couldn't find it, you got no hope. Nevertheless, I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. Your dad and I go way back. After all, I'm the one who told him my suspicions about old Corpse Breath." **

Hades, Poseidon and Athena looked at him with a questioned look.

**"You told him Hades stole the bolt?" "Sure. Framing somebody to start a war. Oldest trick in the book. I recognized it immediately. In a way, you got me to thank for your little quest." "Thanks," I grumbled. "Hey, I'm a generous guy. Just do my little job, and I'll help you on your way. I'll arrange a ride west for you and your friends." "We're doing fine on our own." "Yeah, right. No money. No wheels. No clue what you're up against. Help me out, and maybe I'll tell you something you need to know. Something about your mom." "My mom?" He grinned. "That got your attention. The water park is a mile west on Delancy. You can't miss it. Look for the Tunnel of Love ride." **

“What’s your angle?” Athena asked looking at him with specious. Ares just looked away

**"What interrupted your date?" I asked. "Something scare you off?" Ares bared his teeth, but I'd seen his threatening look before on Clarisse. There was something false about it, almost like he was nervous. "You're lucky you met me, punk, and not one of the other Olympians. They're not as forgiving of rudeness as I am. I'll meet you back here when you're done. Don't disappoint me." After that I must have fainted, or fallen into a trance, because when I opened my eyes again, Ares was gone. **

“It’s a trance,” Athena clarified. 

**I might've thought the conversation had been a dream, but Annabeth and Grover's expressions told me otherwise. "Not good," Grover said. "Ares sought you out, Percy. This is not good." **

All the kids nodded agreeing with him. 

**I stared out the window. The motorcycle had disappeared. Did Ares really know something about my mom, or was he just playing with me? Now that he was gone, all the anger had drained out of me. I realized Ares must love to mess with people's emotions. **

“oh I do,” Ares smiled evilly

**That was his power-cranking up the passions so badly, they clouded your ability to think. "It's probably some kind of trick," I said. "Forget Ares. Let's just go." "We can't," Annabeth said. "Look, I hate Ares as much as anybody, but you don't ignore the gods unless you want serious bad fortune. He wasn't kidding about turning you into a rodent." I looked down at my cheeseburger, which suddenly didn't seem so appetizing. "Why does he need us?" "Maybe it's a problem that requires brains," **

The kids laughed at that, Ares glared at Annabeth

“Well said,” Athena smiled happily at her daughter

**Annabeth said. "Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to bow to wisdom sometimes." "But this water park ... he acted almost scared. What would make a war god run away like that?" Annabeth and Grover glanced nervously at each other. Annabeth said, "I'm afraid we'll have to find out." The sun was sinking behind the mountains by the time we found the water park. Judging from the sign, it once had been called WATERLAND, but now some of the letters were smashed out, so it read WAT R A D. The main gate was padlocked and topped with barbed wire. Inside, huge dry waterslides and tubes and pipes curled everywhere, leading to empty pools. Old tickets and advertisements fluttered around the asphalt. With night coming on, the place looked sad and creepy. "If Ares brings his girlfriend here for a date," I said, staring up at the barbed wire, "I'd hate to see what she looks like." **

“Hey!” Aphrodite yelled looking at Percy who just blushed and said he was sorry.

“But you have to admit that place was creepy,” Percy said looking at Aphrodite, she thought for a moment before nodding

**"Percy," Annabeth warned. "Be more respectful." "Why? I thought you hated Ares." "He's still a god. And his girlfriend is very temperamental." **

“true,” all the gods said nodding.

**"You don't want to insult her looks," Grover added. "Who is she? Echidna?" "No, Aphrodite," Grover said, a little dreamily. "Goddess of love." "I thought she was married to somebody," I said. "Hephaestus." "What's your point?" he asked. "Oh." I suddenly felt the need to change the subject. "So how do we get in?" "Maia!" Grover's shoes sprouted wings. He flew over the fence, did an unintended somersault in midair, then stumbled to a landing on the opposite side. He dusted off his jeans, as if he'd planned the whole thing. "You guys coming?" Annabeth and I had to climb the old-fashioned way, holding down the barbed wire for each other as we crawled over the top. The shadows grew long as we walked through the park, checking out the attractions. There was Ankle Biter Island, Head over Wedgie, and Dude, Where's My Swimsuit? No monsters came to get us. **

“Oh even they know to keep away from those two,” Hephaestus smiled looking at his wife and his half-brother.

“More of their afraid you would show up,”

**Nothing made the slightest noise. We found a souvenir shop that had been left open. Merchandise still lined the shelves: snow globes, pencils, postcards, and racks of- "Clothes," Annabeth said. "Fresh clothes." "Yeah," I said. "But you can't just-" "Watch me." She snatched an entire row of stuff of the racks and disappeared into the changing room. **

“Annabeth,” Leo and Jason said at the same time shocked, but for different reasons. Leo was impressed with her and Jason was shocked he never imagined that she would do something like that.

**A few minutes later she came out in Waterland flower-print shorts, a big red Waterland T-shirt, and commemorative Waterland surf shoes. A Waterland backpack was slung over her shoulder, obviously stuffed with more goodies. "What the heck." Grover shrugged. Soon, all three of us were decked out like walking advertisements for the defunct theme park. We continued searching for the Tunnel of Love. **

“Why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Piper asked looking at Annabeth and Percy.

“Because were in an abandon waterpark looking for Ares shield after he left it there. After he had a romantic night with your mom. Nothing good could come out of that,” Percy said looking at Piper. Annabeth and Grover nodded

**I got the feeling that the whole park was holding its breath. "So Ares and Aphrodite," I said, to keep my mind off the growing dark, "they have a thing going?" "That's old gossip, Percy," Annabeth told me. "Three-thousand-year-old gossip." "What about Aphrodite's husband?" "Well, you know," she said. "Hephaestus. The blacksmith. He was crippled when he was a baby, thrown off Mount Olympus by Zeus. **

“Nope. She did,” Hephaestus said looking at Hera. She merely looked away.

**So he isn't exactly handsome. Clever with his hands, and all, but Aphrodite isn't into brains and talent, you know?" **

Aphrodite nodded agreeing

**"She likes bikers." "Whatever." "Hephaestus knows?" "Oh sure," Annabeth said. "He caught them together once. I mean, literally caught them, in a golden net, and invited all the gods to come and laugh at them. Hephaestus is always trying to embarrass them. That's why they meet in out-of-the-way places, like ..." She stopped, looking straight ahead. "Like that." In front of us was an empty pool that would've been awesome for skateboarding. It was at least fifty yards across and shaped like a bowl. Around the rim, a dozen bronze statues of Cupid stood guard with wings spread and bows ready to fire. **

“Oh this should be good,” Hephaestus and Leo smiled they both had evil smiles on their faces.

**On the opposite side from us, a tunnel opened up, probably where the water flowed into when the pool was full. The sign above it read, THRILL RIDE O' LOVE: THIS IS NOT YOUR PARENTS' TUNNEL OF LOVE! Grover crept toward the edge. "Guys, look." Marooned at the bottom of the pool was a pink-and-white two-seater boat with a canopy over the top and little hearts painted all over it. In the left seat, glinting in the fading light, was Ares's shield, a polished circle of bronze. "This is too easy," I said. **

“Agreed,” all the kids said nodding. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and smiled sadly at each other, they were not looking forward to the next part.

**"So we just walk down there and get it?" Annabeth ran her fingers along the base of the nearest Cupid statue. "There's a Greek letter carved here," she said. "Eta. I wonder ..." "Grover," I said, "you smell any monsters?" He sniffed the wind. "Nothing." "Nothing-like, in-the-Arch-and-you-didn't-smell-Echidna nothing, or really nothing?" Grover looked hurt. "I told you, that was underground." "Okay, I'm sorry." I took a deep breath. "I'm going down there." "I'll go with you." Grover didn't sound too enthusiastic, but I got the feeling he was trying to make up for what had happened in St. Louis. "No," I told him. "I want you to stay up top with the flying shoes. You're the Red Baron, a flying ace, remember? I'll be counting on you for backup, in case something goes wrong." **

“Always,” Percy smirked at Grover who blushed and nodded.

**Grover puffed up his chest a little. "Sure. But what could go wrong?" "I don't know. Just a feeling. Annabeth, come with me-" "Are you kidding?" She looked at me as if I'd just dropped from the moon. Her cheeks were bright red. **

“Ah how cute,” Aphrodite cooed.

**"What's the problem now?" I demanded. "Me, go with you to the ... the 'Thrill Ride of Love'? How embarrassing is that? What if somebody saw me?" "Who's going to see you?" But my face was burning now, too. Leave it to a girl to make everything complicated. **

All the guys nodded

**"Fine," I told her. "I'll do it myself." But when I started down the side of the pool, she followed me, muttering about how boys always messed things up. **

All the girls nodded

**We reached the boat. The shield was propped on one seat, and next to it was a lady's silk scarf. I tried to imagine Ares and Aphrodite here, a couple of gods meeting in a junked-out amusement-park ride. Why? Then I noticed something I hadn't seen from up top: mirrors all the way around the rim of the pool, facing this spot. We could see ourselves no matter which direction we looked. That must be it. While Ares and Aphrodite were smooching with each other they could look at their favorite people: themselves.**

Set gods nodded agreeing with the book

**I picked up the scarf. It shimmered pink, and the perfume was indescribable-rose, or mountain laurel. Something good. I smiled, a little dreamy, and was about to rub the scarf against my cheek when Annabeth ripped it out of my hand and stuffed it in her pocket. **

Aphrodite smiled sweetly at Annabeth who just looked away

**"Oh, no you don't. Stay away from that love magic." "What?" "Just get the shield, Seaweed Brain, and let's get out of here." The moment I touched the shield, I knew we were in trouble. My hand broke through something that had been connecting it to the dashboard. A cobweb, I thought, but then I looked at a strand of it on my palm and saw it was some kind of metal filament, so fine it was almost invisible. A trip wire. "Wait," Annabeth said. "Too late." "There's another Greek letter on the side of the boat, another Eta. This is a trap." Noise erupted all around us, of a million gears grinding, as if the whole pool were turning into one giant machine. Grover yelled, "Guys!" Up on the rim, the Cupid statues were drawing their bows into firing position. Before I could suggest taking cover, they shot, but not at us. They fired at each other, across the rim of the pool. Silky cables trailed from the arrows, arcing over the pool and anchoring where they landed to form a huge golden asterisk. Then smaller metallic threads started weaving together magically between the main strands, making a net. "We have to get out," I said. "Duh!" Annabeth said. I grabbed the shield and we ran, but going up the slope of the pool was not as easy as going down. "Come on!" Grover shouted. He was trying to hold open a section of the net for us, but wherever he touched it, the golden threads started to wrap around his hands. **

“Oh I really hate that net,” Ares growled, Aphrodite, Percy and Annabeth nodded agreeing with him.

“That’s why I use it every time,” Hephaestus smiled

**The Cupids' heads popped open. Out came video cameras. Spotlights rose up all around the pool, blinding us with illumination, and a loudspeaker voice boomed: "Live to Olympus in one minute ... Fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight ..." "Hephaestus!" Annabeth screamed. "I'm so stupid.' Eta is H.' He made this trap to catch his wife with Ares. Now we're going to be broadcast live to Olympus and look like absolute fools!" We'd almost made it to the rim when the row of mirrors opened like hatches and thousands of tiny metallic ... things poured out. Annabeth screamed. **

Annabeth shivered, Percy kissed her head and pulled her closer.

“I really hate spiders,” Annabeth whispered

**It was an army of wind-up creepy-crawlies: bronze-gear bodies, spindly legs, little pincer mouths, all scuttling toward us in a wave of clacking, whirring metal. "Spiders!" Annabeth said. "Sp-sp-aaaah!" I'd never seen her like this before. She fell backward in terror and almost got overwhelmed by the spider robots before I pulled her up and dragged her back toward the boat. **

“You’re scared of spiders?” Leo asked amazed

“Everyone is scared of something,” Annabeth glared at him

**The things were coming out from all around the rim now, millions of them, flooding toward the center of the pool, completely surrounding us. I told myself they probably weren't programmed to kill, just corral us and bite us and make us look stupid. Then again, this was a trap meant for gods. And we weren't gods. Annabeth and I climbed into the boat. I started kicking away the spiders as they swarmed aboard. I yelled at Annabeth to help me, but she was too paralyzed to do much more than scream. "Thirty, twenty-nine," called the loudspeaker. The spiders started spitting out strands of metal thread, trying to tie us down. The strands were easy enough to break at first, but there were so many of them, and the spiders just kept coming. I kicked one away from Annabeth's leg and its pincers took a chunk out of my new surf shoe. Grover hovered above the pool in his flying sneakers, trying to pull the net loose, but it wouldn't budge. Think, I told myself. Think. The Tunnel of Love entrance was under the net. We could use it as an exit, except that it was blocked by a million robot spiders. "Fifteen, fourteen," the loudspeaker called. Water, I thought. **

“thank goodness,” Thalia breathed, she really didn’t want them to get caught.

**Where does the ride's water come from? Then I saw them: huge water pipes behind the mirrors, where the spiders had come from. And up above the net, next to one of the Cupids, a glass-windowed booth that must be the controller's station. "Grover!" I yelled. "Get into that booth! Find the 'on' switch!" "But-" "Do it!" It was a crazy hope, but it was our only chance. The spiders were all over the prow of the boat now. Annabeth was screaming her head off. I had to get us out of there. **

“thank you,” Annabeth smiled at Percy

**Grover was in the controller's booth now, slamming away at the buttons. "Five, four-" Grover looked up at me hopelessly, raising his hands. He was letting me know that he'd pushed every button, but still nothing was happening. I closed my eyes and thought about waves, rushing water, the Mississippi River. I felt a familiar tug in my gut. I tried to imagine that I was dragging the ocean all the way to Denver. "Two, one, zero!" Water exploded out of the pipes. It roared into the pool, sweeping away the spiders. I pulled Annabeth into the seat next to me and fastened her seat belt just as the tidal wave slammed into our boat, over the top, whisking the spiders away and dousing us completely, but not capsizing us. The boat turned, lifted in the flood, and spun in circles around the whirlpool. The water was full of short-circuiting spiders, some of them smashing against the pool's concrete wall with such force they burst. Spotlights glared down at us. The Cupid-cams were rolling, live to Olympus. But I could only concentrate on controlling the boat. I willed it to ride the current, to keep away from the wall. Maybe it was my imagination, but the boat seemed to respond. **

“Thank goodness for that,” Chiron smiled

**At least, it didn't break into a million pieces. We spun around one last time, the water level now almost high enough to shred us against the metal net. Then the boat's nose turned toward the tunnel and we rocketed through into the darkness. Annabeth and I held tight, both of us screaming as the boat shot curls and hugged corners and took forty-five-degree plunges past pictures of Romeo and Juliet and a bunch of other Valentine's Day stuff. Then we were out of the tunnel, the night air whistling through our hair as the boat barreled straight toward the exit. If the ride had been in working order, we would've sailed off a ramp between the golden Gates of Love and splashed down safely in the exit pool. **

“But the whole park is abandoned to the gates would be changed,” Thalia said looking at Percy who nodded agreeing.

“like it’s that easy to be me,” Percy said sarcastically

**But there was a problem. The Gates of Love were chained. Two boats that had been washed out of the tunnel before us were now piled against the barricade-one submerged, the other cracked in half. "Unfasten your seat belt," I yelled to Annabeth. "Are you crazy?" "Unless you want to get smashed to death." I strapped Ares's shield to my arm. "We're going to have to jump for it." My idea was simple and insane. As the boat struck, we would use its force like a springboard to jump the gate. I'd heard of people surviving car crashes that way, getting thrown thirty or forty feet away from an accident. With luck, we would land in the pool. Annabeth seemed to understand. She gripped my hand as the gates got closer. "On my mark," I said. "No! On my mark!" "What?" "Simple physics!" she yelled. "Force times the trajectory angle-" **

“Oh just trust her,” Thalia and Will yelled at the same time. Everyone was getting worried again

**"Fine.'" I shouted. "On your mark!" She hesitated ... hesitated ... then yelled, "Now!" Crack! Annabeth was right. If we'd jumped when I thought we should've, we would've crashed into the gates. She got us maximum lift. Unfortunately, that was a little more than we needed. Our boat smashed into the pileup and we were thrown into the air, straight over the gates, over the pool, and down toward solid asphalt. Something grabbed me from behind. Annabeth yelled, "Ouch!" Grover! **

“oh I could kiss you,” Thalia smiled at Grover

**In midair, he had grabbed me by the shirt, and Annabeth by the arm, and was trying to pull us out of a crash landing, but Annabeth and I had all the momentum. "You're too heavy!" Grover said. "We're going down!" We spiraled toward the ground, Grover doing his best to slow the fall. We smashed into a photo-board, Grover's head going straight into the hole where tourists would put their faces, pretending to be Noo-Noo the Friendly Whale. Annabeth and I tumbled to the ground, banged up but alive. Ares's shield was still on my arm. Once we caught our breath, Annabeth and I got Grover out of the photo-board and thanked him for saving our lives. I looked back at the Thrill Ride of Love. The water was subsiding. Our boat had been smashed to pieces against the gates. A hundred yards away, at the entrance pool, the Cupids were still filming. **

“Oh why do I get a feeling you’re going to do a Percy thing,” Thalia shook her head, disapproving but she did have a small smile on her face

**The statues had swiveled so that their cameras were trained straight on us, the spotlights in our faces. "Show's over!" I yelled. "Thank you! Good night!" **

Almost everyone laughed at that.

**The Cupids turned back to their original positions. The lights shut off. The park went quiet and dark again, except for the gentle trickle of water into the Thrill Ride of Love's exit pool. I wondered if Olympus had gone to a commercial break, or if our ratings had been any good. I hated being teased. I hated being tricked. And I had plenty of experience handling bullies who liked to do that stuff to me. I hefted the shield on my arm and turned to my friends. "We need to have a little talk with Ares."**

“Oh and what are you going to do,” Ares asked looking at Percy.

“You’ll see,” Percy answered.

“Who wants to read next?” Leo asked holding up the book. The book snapped out of his hand and into Athena’s hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	20. 16 WE TAKE A ZEBRA TO VEGAS

Athena looked at the book and opened it

**16 WE TAKE A ZEBRA TO VEGAS**

“No we didn’t ride a zebra to Vegas,” Annabeth said before Leo could ask

**The war god was waiting for us in the diner parking lot. "Well, well," he said. "You didn't get yourself killed." "You knew it was a trap," I said. Ares gave me a wicked grin. "Bet that crippled blacksmith was surprised when he netted a couple of stupid kids. You looked good on TV." I shoved his shield at him. "You're a jerk." Annabeth and Grover caught their breath. **

“Please tell me you didn't try to pick a fight?" Chiron asked worriedly. 

“I did sort off, but Grover stopped me,” Percy said rubbing his neck, he was not looking forward to them finding out he fought Ares. Not looking forward at all.

**Ares grabbed the shield and spun it in the air like pizza dough. It changed form, melting into a bulletproof vest. He slung it across his back. "See that truck over there?" He pointed to an eighteen-wheeler parked across the street from the diner. "That's your ride. Take you straight to L.A., with one stop in Vegas." The eighteen-wheeler had a sign on the back, which I could read only because it was reverse-printed white on black, a good combination for dyslexia: KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL: HUMANE ZOO TRANSPORT. WARNING: LIVE WILD ANIMALS. **

Grover and Percy glared at the book. Annabeth merely rubbed Percy’s back while Thalia hugged Grover.   
“It couldn’t be that bad, could it?” Piper asked looking at Annabeth,

“It’s a lot worse,” Annabeth answered remembering the horrible truck

**I said, "You're kidding." Ares snapped his fingers. The back door of the truck unlatched. "Free ride west, punk. Stop complaining. And here's a little something for doing the job." He slung a blue nylon backpack off his handlebars and tossed it to me. **

"That was kind of you," Athena said sceptically, she didn't trust Ares at all.

“Agreed, what are you up to?” Hermes asked worried as well 

**Inside were fresh clothes for all of us, twenty bucks in cash, a pouch full of golden drachmas, and a bag of Double Stuff Oreos. I said, "I don't want your lousy-" "Thank you, Lord Ares," Grover interrupted, giving me his best red-alert warning look. **

“Thank you,” Poseidon and Chiron said at the same time, Grover blushed

**"Thanks a lot." I gritted my teeth. It was probably a deadly insult to refuse something from a god, but I didn't want anything that Ares had touched. Reluctantly, I slung the backpack over my shoulder. I knew my anger was being caused by the war god's presence, **

"You learn fast," Annabeth said proudly kissing Percy's cheek. Athena glared at the two, she really didn't enjoy the two's show of affection.

**but I was still itching to punch him in the nose. **

“You couldn’t even if you tried,” Ares said arrogantly. Annabeth, Percy and Grover merely smiled at him. Chiron and Poseidon didn’t like the smiles they were giving the god.

**He reminded me of every bully I'd ever faced: **

“That’s the idea,” Ares smiled happily

**Nancy Bobofit, Clarisse, Smelly Gabe, sarcastic teachers-every jerk who'd called me stupid in school or laughed at me when I'd gotten expelled. I looked back at the diner, which had only a couple of customers now. The waitress who'd served us dinner was watching nervously out the window, like she was afraid Ares might hurt us. She dragged the fry cook out from the kitchen to see. She said something to him. He nodded, held up a little disposable camera and snapped a picture of us. Great, I thought. We'll make the papers again tomorrow. I imagined the headline: TWELVE-YEAR-OLD OUTLAW BEATS UP DEFENSELESS BIKER. **

The kids laughed at that. Ares glared at Percy who was laughing as well.

**"You owe me one more thing," I told Ares, trying to keep my voice level. "You promised me information about my mother." "You sure you can handle the news?" He kick-started his motorcycle. "She's not dead." **

“We already knew that,” Poseidon shook his head, somedays he really wondered about his family.

**The ground seemed to spin beneath me. "What do you mean?" "I mean she was taken away from the Minotaur before she could die. She was turned into a shower of gold, right? That's metamorphosis. Not death. She's being kept." "Kept. Why?" "You need to study war, punk. Hostages. You take somebody to control somebody else." "Nobody's controlling me." He laughed. "Oh yeah? See you around, kid." I balled up my fists. "You're pretty smug, Lord Ares, for a guy who runs from Cupid statues." **

“Man you’re great,” Leo laughed almost falling off his chair. Almost everyone ells were laughing, even Hera couldn't keep the smile off her face. Ares was glaring daggers at Percy with pure hatred.

**Behind his sunglasses, fire glowed. I felt a hot wind in my hair. "We'll meet again, Percy Jackson. Next time you're in a fight, watch your back." He revved his Harley, then roared off down Delancy Street. Annabeth said, "That was not smart, Percy." **

“No it was brilliant,” Piper laughed, Jason was smiling at her like she was crazy.

**"I don't care." "You don't want a god as your enemy. Especially not that god." **

“True,” Athena said thinking about how her family is.

**"Hey, guys," Grover said. "I hate to interrupt, but ..." He pointed toward the diner. At the register, the last two customers were paying their check, two men in identical black coveralls, with a white logo on their backs that matched the one on the KINDNESS INTERNATIONAL truck. "If we're taking the zoo express," Grover said, "we need to hurry." I didn't like it, but we had no better option. Besides, I'd seen enough of Denver. We ran across the street and climbed in the back of the big rig, closing the doors behind us. **

“This is so not going to be fun,” Percy said pinching his nose shut. Annabeth and Grover looked at him crazy

**The first thing that hit me was the smell. **

Annabeth and Grover gaged before they to pinch their nose closed as well.

**It was like the world's biggest pan of kitty litter. The trailer was dark inside until I uncapped Anaklusmos. The blade cast a faint bronze light over a very sad scene. Sitting in a row of filthy metal cages were three of the most pathetic zoo animals I'd ever beheld: a zebra, a male albino lion, and some weird antelope thing I didn't know the name for. Someone had thrown the lion a sack of turnips, which he obviously didn't want to eat. The zebra and the antelope had each gotten a Styrofoam tray of hamburger meat. The zebra's mane was matted with chewing gum, like somebody had been spitting on it in their spare time. The antelope had a stupid silver birthday balloon tied to one of his horns that read OVER THE HILL! **

Artemis was positively furious, she was glowing slightly. Apollo looked at her before looking back to the kids.   
“Hey sis not in front of the mortals,” Apollo said moving closer to the kids, hoping to protect them. Artemis looked way from the book, her eyes focusing on Thalia. She took a few deep breaths before she calmed down.

“That’s not right,” Piper said frowning, she was shaking her head, not liking how they were treating the animals.

“Please tell me you stopped them?” Thalia asked worried as well,

“Sort off?” Percy said but it came out more like a question

**Apparently, nobody had wanted to get close enough to the lion to mess with him, but the poor thing was pacing around on soiled blankets, in a space way too small for him, panting from the stuffy heat of the trailer. He had flies buzzing around his pink eyes and his ribs showed through his white fur. "This is kindness?" Grover yelled. "Humane zoo transport?" He probably would've gone right back outside to beat up the truckers with his reed pipes, and I would've helped him, **

Artemis and Piper looked at Percy and Grover and gave them a nod.

**but just then the trucks engine roared to life, the trailer started shaking, and we were forced to sit down or fall down. We huddled in the corner on some mildewed feed sacks, trying to ignore the smell and the heat and the flies. Grover talked to the animals in a series of goat bleats, but they just stared at him sadly. Annabeth was in favor of breaking the cages and freeing them on the spot, but I pointed out it wouldn't do much good until the truck stopped moving. Besides, I had a feeling we might look a lot better to the lion than those turnips. **

“Thanks for that,” Annabeth smiled at him. Percy smiled at her and nodded. Nico looked at them and he couldn’t bring himself to hate them, or their happiness.

**I found a water jug and refilled their bowls, then used Anaklusmos to drag the mismatched food out of their cages. I gave the meat to the lion and the turnips to the zebra and the antelope. Grover calmed the antelope down, while Annabeth used her knife to cut the balloon off his horn. She wanted to cut the gum out of the zebra's mane, too, but we decided that would be too risky with the truck bumping around. **

“Smart choose,” Jason thought.

**We told Grover to promise the animals we'd help them more in the morning, then we settled in for night. Grover curled up on a turnip sack; Annabeth opened our bag of Double Stuf Oreos and nibbled on one halfheartedly; I tried to cheer myself up by concentrating on the fact that we were halfway to Los Angeles. Halfway to our destination. It was only June fourteenth. The solstice wasn't until the twenty-first. We could make it in plenty of time. **

“Oh something terrible is going to happen,” Nico shook his head

“Agreed,” Will smiled “you guys never finished a quest till the last second,”

“Well let’s just say that we might have met Nico a lot earlier if we stayed longer,” Annabeth smiled. Nico looked at them shocked. Hades also looked at them shocked he knew very few mortals ever got out of the casino by themselves. 

**On the other hand, I had no idea what to expect next. The gods kept toying with me. At least Hephaestus had the decency to be honest about it-he'd put up cameras and advertised me as entertainment. But even when the cameras weren't rolling, I had a feeling my quest was being watched. I was a source of amusement for the gods. **

“That’s just sad,” Hesta shook her head, it was because of this that she was glad she didn’t have any children.

**"Hey," Annabeth said, "I'm sorry for freaking out back at the water park, Percy." "That's okay." "It's just..." She shuddered. "Spiders." "Because of the Arachne story," I guessed. "She got turned into a spider for challenging your mom to a weaving contest, right?" Annabeth nodded. "Arachne's children have been taking revenge on the children of Athena ever since. If there's a spider within a mile of me, it'll find me. **

“Oh you should see what happens when a spiders get into the cabin,” Will laughed remembering the one time the Stoles brothers let one loss in the cabin.

“What happened?” Leo asked

“All the Athena kids had camped outside for about a month. They refused to go back in till the spider was caught and set free outside the barrier,” Chiron shook his head.

**I hate the creepy little things. Anyway, I owe you." "We're a team, remember?" I said. "Besides, Grover did the fancy flying." I thought he was asleep, but he mumbled from the corner, "I was pretty amazing, wasn't I?" Annabeth and I laughed. She pulled apart an Oreo, handed me half. "In the Iris message ... did Luke really say nothing?" I munched my cookie and thought about how to answer. The conversation via rainbow had bothered me all evening. "Luke said you and he go way back. He also said Grover wouldn't fail this time. Nobody would turn into a pine tree." **

“What was he thinking,” Chiron asked himself.

“He meant well, I think?” Hermes said trying to help.

**In the dim bronze light of the sword blade, it was hard to read their expressions. Grover let out a mournful bray. "I should've told you the truth from the beginning." His voice trembled. "I thought if you knew what a failure I was, you wouldn't want me along." "You were the satyr who tried to rescue Thalia, the daughter of Zeus." He nodded glumly. "And the other two half-bloods Thalia befriended, the ones who got safely to camp ..." I looked at Annabeth. "That was you and Luke, wasn't it?" She put down her Oreo, uneaten. "Like you said, Percy, a seven-year-old half-blood wouldn't have made it very far alone. Athena guided me toward help. Thalia was twelve. Luke was fourteen. They'd both run away from home, like me. They were happy to take me with them. They were ... amazing monster-fighters, **

“I still am,” Thalia smiled

**even without training. We traveled north from Virginia without any real plans, fending off monsters for about two weeks before Grover found us." "I was supposed to escort Thalia to camp," he said, sniffling. "Only Thalia. I had strict orders from Chiron: don't do anything that would slow down the rescue. We knew Hades was after her, see, but I couldn't just leave Luke and Annabeth by themselves. **

“And that’s why you’re the best searcher out here,” Percy praised his best friend, Thalia and Annabeth nodded agreeing with him

**I thought ... I thought I could lead all three of them to safety. It was my fault the Kindly Ones caught up with us. I froze. I got scared on the way back to camp and took some wrong turns. If I'd just been a little quicker ..." "Stop it," Annabeth said. "No one blames you. Thalia didn't blame you either." "She sacrificed herself to save us," **

”and I would in a heartbeat,” Thalia said looking at her friends and brother.

**he said miserably, "Her death was my fault. The Council of Cloven Elders said so." "Because you wouldn't leave two other half-bloods behind?" I said. "That's not fair." "Percy's right," Annabeth said. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Grover. Neither would Luke. We don't care what the council says." Grover kept sniffling in the dark. "It's just my luck. I'm the lamest satyr ever, and I find the two most powerful half-bloods of the century, Thalia and Percy." **

“You’re not lame,” Percy, Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time. All the other kids who knew Grover nodded agreeing with them.

**"You're not lame," Annabeth insisted. "You've got more courage than any satyr I've ever met. Name one other who would dare go to the Underworld. I bet Percy is really glad you're here right now." **

“I was,” Percy smiled

**She kicked me in the shin. **

“Ow,” Percy complained. Annabeth kissed his cheek and apologized

**"Yeah," I said, which I would've done even without the kick. "It's not luck that you found Thalia and me, Grover. You've got the biggest heart of any satyr ever. You're a natural searcher. That's why you'll be the one who finds Pan." I heard a deep, satisfied sigh. I waited for Grover to say something, but his breathing only got heavier.**

“And he’s asleep, how can you fall asleep so fast?” Leo asked smiling at Grover

“it’s a talent,” Grover joked laughing.

**When the sound turned to snoring, I realized he'd fallen sleep. "How does he do that?" I marveled. "I don't know," Annabeth said. "But that was really a nice thing you told him." "I meant it." We rode in silence for a few miles, bumping around on the feed sacks. The zebra munched a turnip. The lion licked the last of the hamburger meat off his lips and looked at me hopefully. Annabeth rubbed her necklace like she was thinking deep, strategic thoughts. "That pine-tree bead," I said. "Is that from your first year?" She looked. She hadn't realized what she was doing. **

“you know you still so that, when you’re thinking very hard,” Percy whispered. Annabeth blushed and looked away. Piper looked at the two and smiled

**"Yeah," she said. "Every August, the counselors pick the most important event of the summer, and they paint it on that year's beads. I've got Thalia's pine tree, a Greek trireme on fire, a centaur in a prom dress-now that was a weird summer...." **

“Agreed,” Chiron said shuttering at the memory of his siblings at the camp.

**"And the college ring is your father's?" "That's none of your-" She stopped herself. "Yeah. Yeah, it is." "You don't have to tell me." "No ... it's okay." She took a shaky breath. "My dad sent it to me folded up in a letter, two summers ago. The ring was, like, his main keepsake from Athena. He wouldn't have gotten through his doctoral program at Harvard without her.... That's a long story. Anyway, he said he wanted me to have it. He apologized for being a jerk, said he loved me and missed me. He wanted me to come home and live with him." **

Athena smiled hopefully, she really wants her children to be happy with their mortal families.

**"That doesn't sound so bad." "Yeah, well... the problem was, I believed him. I tried to go home for that school year, but my stepmom was the same as ever. She didn't want her kids put in danger by living with a freak. Monsters attacked. We argued. Monsters attacked. We argued. I didn't even make it through winter break. I called Chiron and came right back to Camp Half-Blood." **

Athena’s face fell, she looked at their daughter with sadness.

**"You think you'll ever try living with your dad again?" She wouldn't meet my eyes. "Please. I'm not into self-inflicted pain." "You shouldn't give up," I told her. "You should write him a letter or something." "Thanks for the advice," she said coldly, "but my father's made his choice about who he wants to live with." **

“Thank you for convincing me to write back to him,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who just smiled at her

**We passed another few miles of silence. "So if the gods fight," I said, "will things line up the way they did with the Trojan War? Will it be Athena versus Poseidon?" She put her head against the backpack Ares had given us, and closed her eyes. "I don't know what my mom will do. I just know I'll fight next to you." **

Athena and Poseidon were shocked at that. They knew that their children were dating but they never imagined that either one of their children would side anyone but their parents

**"Why?" "Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?" I couldn't think of an answer for that. Fortunately I didn't have to. Annabeth was asleep. I had trouble following her example, with Grover snoring and an albino lion staring hungrily at me, but eventually I closed my eyes.**

“Not another one of your dreams, there really creepy,” Thalia whined

*** * ***

**My nightmare started out as something I'd dreamed a million times before: I was being forced to take a standardized test while wearing a straitjacket. **

All eyes went to Percy who smiled innocently. Annabeth looked at him and shook her head.

**All the other kids were going out to recess, and the teacher kept saying, Come on, Percy. You're not stupid, are you? Pick up your pencil. Then the dream strayed from the usual. I looked over at the next desk and saw a girl sitting there, also wearing a straitjacket. She was my age, with unruly black, punk-style hair, dark eyeliner around her stormy green eyes, and freckles across her nose. Somehow, I knew who she was. She was Thalia, daughter of Zeus. **

“You dreamed about me even before you met me?” Thalia asked amazed.

**She struggled against the straitjacket, glared at me in frustration, and snapped, Well, Seaweed Brain? **

“That’s Annabeth’s nickname for Percy,” Nico joked

“Well he is a seaweed brain,” Annabeth smiled 

**One of us has to get out of here. She's right, my dream-self thought. I'm going back to that cavern. I'm going to give Hades a piece of my mind. **

“Are you now,” Hades said raising his eyebrow. Percy just smiled at him and looked at Nico who was trying hard not to laugh.

**The straitjacket melted off me. I fell through the classroom floor. The teacher's voice changed until it was cold and evil, echoing from the depths of a great chasm. Percy Jackson, it said. “Yes, the exchange went well, 1 see.” I was back in the dark cavern, spirits of the dead drifting around me. Unseen in the pit, the monstrous thing was speaking, but this time it wasn't addressing me. The numbing power of its voice seemed directed somewhere else. “And he suspects nothing?” it asked. Another voice, one I almost recognized, answered at my shoulder. “Nothing, my lord.”**

“Who’s working with him?” Poseidon asked worried, he like everyone but Zeus wanted to know who their enemy was. Athena was about to say but Annabeth shook her head. Silently telling her mother not to say anything.

**“He is as ignorant as the rest.” I looked over, but no one was there. The speaker was invisible. “Deception upon deception,” the thing in the pit mused aloud. “Excellent. Truly, my lord”, said the voice next to me,” you are well-named the Crooked One. **

“no he’s not coming back,” Zeus denied

**But was it really necessary? I could have brought you what I stole directly” – “You?” the monster said in scorn. “You have already shown your limits. You would have failed me completely had I not intervened”. “But, my lord-“ “Peace, little servant. Our six months have bought us much. Zeus's anger has grown. Poseidon has played his most desperate card. **

Poseidon and Zeus both glared at the book

**Now we shall use it against him. Shortly you shall have the reward you wish, and your revenge. As soon as both items are delivered into my hands ... but wait. He is here.” “What?” The invisible servant suddenly sounded tense. “You summoned him, my lord?” “No.” The full force of the monsters attention was now pouring over me, freezing me in place. “Blast his father's blood-he is too changeable, too unpredictable. **

"Too much like the sea," Percy smiled up at his father who was beaming with joy

**The boy brought himself hither.” “Impossible!” the servant cried. “For a weakling such as you, perhaps,” the voice snarled. Then its cold power turned back on me. “So ... you wish to dream of your quest, young half-blood? Then I will oblige.” The scene changed. I was standing in a vast throne room with black marble walls and bronze floors. The empty, horrid throne was made from human bones fused together. **

"Oh stop pinning everything on me," Hades pouted, half-mad.

**Standing at the foot of the dais was my mother, frozen in shimmering golden light, her arms outstretched. I tried to step toward her, but my legs wouldn't move. I reached for her, only to realize that my hands were withering to bones. Grinning skeletons in Greek armor crowded around me, draping me with silk robes, wreathing my head with laurels that smoked with Chimera poison, burning into my scalp. The evil voice began to laugh. “Hail, the conquering hero!”**

“Okay that’s creepy,” Annabeth said looking at Percy who nodded agreeing. All the kids nodding agreeing with Annabeth.

**I woke with a start. Grover was shaking my shoulder. "The truck's stopped," he said. "We think they're coming to check on the animals." "Hide!" Annabeth hissed. **

“Kick there asses,” Leo yelled. Piper and Jason nodded agreeing with him

**She had it easy. She just put on her magic cap and disappeared. Grover and I had to dive behind feed sacks and hope we looked like turnips. The trailer doors creaked open. Sunlight and heat poured in. "Man!" one of the truckers said, waving his hand in front of his ugly nose. "I wish I hauled appliances." He climbed inside and poured some water from a jug into the animals' dishes. "You hot, big boy?" he asked the lion, then splashed the rest of the bucket right in the lion's face. The lion roared in indignation. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," the man said. Next to me, under the turnip sacks, Grover tensed. For a peace-loving herbivore, he looked downright murderous. **

"I would be too," Piper said angry, as well.

**The trucker threw the antelope a squashed-looking Happy Meal bag. He smirked at the zebra. "How ya doin', Stripes? Least we'll be getting rid of you this stop. You like magic shows? You're gonna love this one. They're gonna saw you in half!" **

Grover, Piper and Artemis were glaring at the book.

**The zebra, wild-eyed with fear, looked straight at me. There was no sound, but as clear as day, I heard it say: Free me, lord. Please. **

“You can talk to animals?” Jason asked shocked.

“No only fish and horses,” Percy said proudly.

**I was too stunned to react. There was a loud knock, knock, knock on the side of the trailer. The trucker inside with us yelled, "What do you want, Eddie?" A voice outside-it must've been Eddie's-shouted back, "Maurice? What'd ya say?" "What are you banging for?" Knock, knock, knock. Outside, Eddie yelled, "What banging?" Our guy Maurice rolled his eyes and went back outside, cursing at Eddie for being an idiot. A second later, Annabeth appeared next to me. She must've done the banging to get Maurice out of the trailer. She said, "This transport business can't be legal." "No kidding," Grover said. He paused, as if listening. "The lion says these guys are animal smugglers!" **

“I think anyone can see that,” Piper was shaking in anger. Everyone nodded agreeing with her.

**That's right, the zebra's voice said in my mind. "We've got to free them!" Grover said. He and Annabeth both looked at me, waiting for my lead. I'd heard the zebra talk, but not the lion. Why? Maybe it was another learning disability... **

“That’s what you were thinking about,” Annabeth asked shocked she had thought that he was considering their options. Percy smiled at her innocently. 

**I could only understand zebras? Then I thought: horses. What had Annabeth said about Poseidon creating horses? Was a zebra close enough to a horse? Was that why I could understand it? **

“Yes, seaweed brain that’s why you could understand it,” Annabeth shook her head. Thalia and Nico were laughing, Jason just looked at Percy and wondered what it would have been like to grow up with him.

**The zebra said, Open my cage, lord. Please. I'll be fine after that. Outside, Eddie and Maurice were still yelling at each other, but I knew they'd be coming inside to torment the animals again any minute. I grabbed Riptide and slashed the lock off the zebra's cage. The zebra burst out. It turned to me and bowed. Thank you, lord. Grover held up his hands and said something to the zebra in goat talk, like a blessing. Just as Maurice was poking his head back inside to check out the noise, the zebra leaped over him and into the street. There was yelling and screaming and cars honking. We rushed to the doors of the trailer in time to see the zebra galloping down a wide boulevard lined with hotels and casinos and neon signs. We'd just released a zebra in Las Vegas. **

That got a few laughing out of everyone

**Maurice and Eddie ran after it, with a few policemen running after them, shouting, "Hey! You need a permit for that!" "Now would be a good time to leave," Annabeth said. "The other animals first," Grover said. **

Piper and Rachel nodded agreeing with Grover.

**I cut the locks with my sword. Grover raised his hands and spoke the same goat-blessing he'd used for the zebra. "Good luck," I told the animals. The antelope and the lion burst out of their cages and went off together into the streets. Some tourists screamed. Most just backed off and took pictures, probably thinking it was some kind of stunt by one of the casinos. **

Hera shook her head and muttered ‘mortals’

**"Will the animals be okay?" I asked Grover. "I mean, the desert and all-" "Don't worry," he said. "I placed a satyr's sanctuary on them." "Meaning?" "Meaning they'll reach the wild safely," he said. "They'll find water, food, shade, whatever they need until they find a safe place to live." "Why can't you place a blessing like that on us?" I asked. "It only works on wild animals." **

“So it would only affect Percy,” Thalia smiled, everyone but Percy laughed at that.

**"So it would only affect Percy," Annabeth reasoned. **

“Well great minds think alike,” Thalia smiled at Annabeth who nodded.

**"Hey!" I protested. "Kidding," she said. "Come on. Let's get out of this filthy truck." We stumbled out into the desert afternoon. It was a hundred and ten degrees, easy, and we must've looked like deep-fried vagrants, but everybody was too interested in the wild animals to pay us much attention. We passed the Monte Carlo and the MGM. We passed pyramids, a pirate ship, and the Statue of Liberty, which was a pretty small replica, but still made me homesick. I wasn't sure what we were looking for. Maybe just a place to get out of the heat for a few minutes, find a sandwich and a glass of lemonade, make a new plan for getting west. We must have taken a wrong turn, because we found ourselves at a dead end, standing in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. **

"No turnaround and go the other way," Poseidon said urgently. Nico and Hades nodded agreeing with him.

**The entrance was a huge neon flower, the petals lighting up and blinking. No one was going in or out, but the glittering chrome doors were open, spilling out air-conditioning that smelled like flowers-lotus blossom, maybe. I'd never smelled one, so I wasn't sure. The doorman smiled at us. "Hey, kids. You look tired. You want to come in and sit down?" I'd learned to be suspicious, the last week or so. I figured anybody might be a monster or a god. **

“Smart,” Jason stated.

“Took me long enough,” Percy smiled back.

**You just couldn't tell. But this guy was normal. One look at him, and I could see. Besides, I was so relieved to hear somebody who sounded sympathetic that I nodded and said we'd love to come in. **

“And that’s how they get you,” Chiron said worried, he couldn’t imagine how Percy, Annabeth and Grover had gotten out.

**Inside, we took one look around, and Grover said, "Whoa." The whole lobby was a giant game room. And I'm not talking about cheesy old Pac-Man games or slot machines. There was an indoor waterslide snaking around the glass elevator, which went straight up at least forty floors. There was a climbing wall on the side of one building, and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge. There were virtual-reality suits with working laser guns. And hundreds of video games, each one the size of a widescreen TV. Basically, you name it, this place had it. **

"Kid heaven," Leo said his eyes dreamy, in fact, most of the kid's eyes were dreamy. Chiron looked at his campers and got more worried, he didn't want to lose any future camper to the casino

**There were a few other kids playing, but not that many. No waiting for any of the games. There were waitresses and snack bars all around, serving every kind of food you can imagine. "Hey!" a bellhop said. At least I guessed he was a bellhop. He wore a white-and-yellow Hawaiian shirt with lotus designs, shorts, and flip-flops. "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your room key." I stammered, "Um, but..." "No, no," he said, laughing. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Just go on up to the top floor, loom 4001. If you need anything, like extra bubbles for the hot tub, or skeet targets for the shooting range, or whatever, just call the front desk. Here are your Lotus Cash cards. **

“Why did you have to give your card away?” Percy asked whispering to Annabeth

“I was 12 I didn’t think we would be getting another quest so soon again,” Annabeth asked

**They work in the restaurants and on all the games and rides." He handed us each a green plastic credit card. I knew there must be some mistake. Obviously he thought we were some millionaire's kids. But I took the card and said, "How much is on here?" His eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?" "I mean, when does it run out of cash?" He laughed. "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay." **

“I want one,” Leo said imagining everything he could do,

“Leo no,” Piper and Jason said at the same time.

**We took the elevator upstairs and checked out our room. It was a suite with three separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas, and chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels and water beds **

Grover and Annabeth shuttered at the memory of the water beds.

“what’s so bad about that?” Piper asked seeing their faces

“Bad memories you’ll see,” Percy said pulling Annabeth into a hug.

**with feather pillows. A big-screen television with satellite and high-speed Internet. The balcony had its own hot tub, and sure enough, there was a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun, so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the Las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. I didn't see how that could be legal, but I thought it was pretty cool. The view over the Strip and the desert was amazing, though I doubted we'd ever find time to look at the view with a room like this. "Oh, goodness," Annabeth said. "This place is ..." "Sweet," Grover said. "Absolutely sweet." There were clothes in the closet, and they fit me. I frowned, thinking that this was a little strange. I threw Ares's backpack in the trash can. **

“Oh I wished we did that,” Percy said

“Then we never would have stopped the war,” Annabeth said giving him a small smile.

**Wouldn't need that anymore. When we left, I could just charge a new one at the hotel store. I took a shower, which felt awesome after a week of grimy travel. I changed clothes, ate a bag of chips, drank three Cokes, and came out feeling better than I had in a long time. In the back of my mind, some small problem kept nagging me. I'd had a dream or something ... I needed to talk to my friends. But I was sure it could wait.**

“that’s the problem, you don't ever want to leave," Chiron said worriedly. 

**I came out of the bedroom and found that Annabeth and Grover had also showered and changed clothes. Grover was eating potato chips to his heart's content, while Annabeth cranked up the National Geographic Channel. "All those stations," I told her, "and you turn on National Geographic. Are you insane?" "It's interesting." "I feel good," Grover said. "I love this place." Without his even realizing it, the wings sprouted out of his shoes and lifted him a foot off the ground, then back down again. "So what now?" Annabeth asked. "Sleep?" **

“Not likely,” Piper said looking at Percy who was smiling devilish,

**Grover and I looked at each other and grinned. We both held up our green plastic Lotus Cash cards. "Play time," I said. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun. I came from a relatively poor family. Our idea of a splurge was eating out at Burger King and renting a video. A five-star Vegas hotel? Forget it. I bungee-jumped the lobby five or six times, did the waterslide, snowboarded the artificial ski slope, and played virtual-reality laser tag and FBI sharpshooter. I saw Grover a few times, going from game to game. He really liked the reverse hunter thing-where the deer go out and shoot the rednecks. **

“And that didn’t make you question anything?” Athena asked looking at Grover who just smiled

“Sorry,” was all Grover said

“Annabeth why didn’t realize anything?” Athena questioned

“I was distracted,” Annabeth answered. Everyone looked at Percy,

“And it wasn’t Percy” Annabeth laughed

**I saw Annabeth playing trivia games and other brainiac stuff. They had this huge 3-D sim game where you build your own city, and you could actually see the holographic buildings rise on the display board.**

Everyone nodded remembering how Annabeth loved Architecture.

“That’s acceptable,” Athena said 

**I didn't think much of it, but Annabeth loved it. I'm not sure when I first realized something was wrong. Probably, it was when I noticed the guy standing next to me at VR sharpshooters. He was about thirteen, I guess, but his clothes were weird. I thought he was some Elvis impersonator's son. He wore bell-bottom jeans and a red T-shirt with black piping, and his hair was permed and gelled like a New Jersey girl's on homecoming night. We played a game of sharpshooters together and he said, "Groovy, man. Been here two weeks, and the games keep getting better and better." Groovy? Later, while we were talking, I said something was "sick," and he looked at me kind of startled, as if he'd never heard the word used that way before. **

“Wait so you figured it out before Annabeth?” Nico asked shocked. Annabeth nodded kissing Percy’s cheek

**He said his name was Darrin, but as soon as I started asking him questions he got bored with me and started to go back to the computer screen. I said, "Hey, Darrin?" "What?" "What year is it?" He frowned at me. "In the game?" "No. In real life." He had to think about it. "1977." "No," I said, getting a little scared. "Really." "Hey, man. Bad vibes. I got a game happening." After that he totally ignored me. I started talking to people, and I found it wasn't easy. They were glued to the TV screen, or the video game, or their food, or whatever. I found a guy who told me it was 1985. Another guy told me it was 1993. They all claimed they hadn't been in here very long, a few days, a few weeks at most. They didn't really know and they didn't care. Then it occurred to me: how long had I been here? It seemed like only a couple of hours, but was it? **

“well you realized it fast, why did you realize it?” Hades asked looking at Percy,

“I don’t know,” Percy said thinking about it. 

**I tried to remember why we were here. We were going to Los Angeles. We were supposed to find the entrance to the Underworld. My mother ... for a scary second, I had trouble remembering her name. Sally. Sally Jackson. I had to find her. I had to stop Hades from causing World War III. I found Annabeth still building her city. "Come on," I told her. "We've got to get out of here." No response. I shook her. "Annabeth?" She looked up, annoyed. "What? "We need to leave." "Leave? What are you talking about? I've just got the towers-" "This place is a trap." She didn't respond until I shook her again. "What?" "Listen. The Underworld. Our quest!" "Oh, come on, Percy. Just a few more minutes." "Annabeth, there are people here from 1977. Kids who have never aged. You check in, and you stay forever." "So?" she asked. "Can you imagine a better place?" **

All the kids looked at Annabeth in shock, they couldn’t imagine her acting like that.

**I grabbed her wrist and yanked her away from the game. "Hey!" She screamed and hit me, but nobody else even bothered looking at us. They were too busy. I made her look directly in my eyes. I said, "Spiders. Large, hairy spiders." That jarred her. Her vision cleared. **

“Thank you,” Annabeth said smiling at Percy

“yes thank you," Athena said happily that her daughter was awake

**"Oh my gods," she said. "How long have we-" "I don't know, but we've got to find Grover." We went searching, and found him still playing Virtual Deer Hunter. "Grover!" we both shouted. He said, "Die, human! Die, silly polluting nasty person!" **

“Sorry,” Grover said blushing again

**"Grover!" He turned the plastic gun on me and started clicking, as if I were just another image from the screen. I looked at Annabeth, and together we took Grover by the arms and dragged him away. His flying shoes sprang to life and started tugging his legs in the other direction as he shouted, "No! I just got to a new level! No!" The Lotus bellhop hurried up to us. "Well, now, are you ready for your platinum cards?" "We're leaving," I told him. "Such a shame," he said, and I got the feeling that he really meant it, that we'd be breaking his heart if we went. "We just added an entire new floor full of games for platinum-card members." He held out the cards, and I wanted one. I knew that if I took one, I'd never leave. I'd stay here, happy forever, playing games forever, and soon I'd forget my mom, and my quest, and maybe even my own name. **

“No, never,” Percy shook his head. He didn’t want to ever again forget his mother

**I'd be playing virtual rifleman with groovy Disco Darrin forever. Grover reached for the card, but Annabeth yanked back his arm and said, "No, thanks." We walked toward the door, and as we did, the smell of the food and the sounds of the games seemed to get more and more inviting. I thought about our room upstairs. We could just stay the night, sleep in a real bed for once.... Then we burst through the doors of the Lotus Casino and ran down the sidewalk. It felt like afternoon, about the same time of day we'd gone into the casino, but something was wrong. The weather had completely changed. It was stormy, with heat lightning flashing out in the desert. Ares's backpack was slung over my shoulder, which was odd, because I was sure I had thrown it in the trash can in room 4001,**

“Prick,” Ares growled

**but at the moment I had other problems to worry about. I ran to the nearest newspaper stand and read the year first. Thank the gods, it was the same year it had been when we went in. Then I noticed the date: June twentieth. We had been in the Lotus Casino for five days. We had only one day left until the summer solstice. One day to complete our quest.**

“That’s not good, how did you finish the quest?” Jason asked worried as well.

“A lot of luck and sarcasm,” Grover smiled at Percy and Annabeth who smiled and nodded agreeing with him.

"Who wants to read next?" Athena asked holding up the book. Artemis lifted her hand and the book appeared in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	21. 17 WE SHOP FOR WATER BEDS

**17 WE SHOP FOR WATER BEDS**

Annabeth and Grover shuttered, they were not looking forward to this chapter.

**It was Annabeth's idea. **

“Oh bad idea,” Jason smiled shaking his head. Percy looked at Annabeth in horror, she was looking at him like she wanted to kill him.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not what you think wise girl. I promise.” Percy said quickly

**She loaded us into the back of a Vegas taxi as if we actually had money, and told the driver, "Los Angeles, please." The cabbie chewed his cigar and sized us up. "That's three hundred miles. For that, you gotta pay up front." "You accept casino debit cards?" Annabeth asked. He shrugged. "Some of 'em. Same as credit cards. I gotta swipe 'em through first." Annabeth handed him her green Lotus Cash card. He looked at it skeptically. "Swipe it," Annabeth invited. He did. His meter machine started rattling. The lights flashed. Finally an infinity symbol came up next to the dollar sign. **

“Oh please tell me you kept that card,” Leo asked looking at Annabeth, who shook her head

**The cigar fell out of the driver's mouth. He looked back at us, his eyes wide. "Where to in Los Angeles... uh, Your Highness?" "The Santa Monica Pier." Annabeth sat up a little straighter. I could tell she liked the "Your Highness" thing. **

Annabeth nodded

**"Get us there fast, and you can keep the change." Maybe she shouldn't have told him that. The cab's speedometer never dipped below ninety-five the whole way through the Mojave Desert. On the road, we had plenty of time to talk. I told Annabeth and Grover about my latest dream, but the details got sketchier the more I tried to remember them. The Lotus Casino seemed to have short-circuited my memory. I couldn't recall what the invisible servant's voice had sounded like, though I was sure it was somebody I knew. **

Chiron looked at Annabeth and Percy trying to see if they might reveal who it was but the teens were saying nothing. In fact, it looked like Percy was trying to get Annabeth to forgive him, by giving her puppy eyes.

**The servant had called the monster in the pit something other than "my lord" ... some special name or title.... "The Silent One?" Annabeth suggested. "The Rich One? Both of those are nicknames for Hades." "Maybe ..." I said, though neither sounded quite right. "That throne room sounds like Hades's," Grover said. "That's the way it's usually described." I shook my head. "Something's wrong. The throne room wasn't the main part of the dream. And that voice from the pit ... I don't know. It just didn't feel like a god's voice." Annabeth's eyes widened. **

“Of course you figured it out before these two,” Thalia laughed pointing to Grover and Percy. All the kids nodded agreeing with her.

**"What?" I asked. "Oh ... nothing. I was just-No, it has to be Hades. Maybe he sent this thief, this invisible person, to get the master bolt, and something went wrong-" "Like what?" "I-I don't know," she said. "But if he stole Zeus's symbol of power from Olympus, and the gods were hunting him, I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. So this thief had to hide the bolt, or he lost it somehow. **

“It was all so oblivious I can’t believe that we didn’t see it sooner,” Annabeth shook her head.   
“Hey he had us all fooled,” Percy comforted her. Annabeth nodded hugging Percy

**Anyway, he failed to bring it to Hades. That's what the voice said in your dream, right? The guy failed. That would explain what the Furies were searching for when they came after us on the bus. Maybe they thought we had retrieved the bolt." I wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She looked pale. "But if I'd already retrieved the bolt," I said, "why would I be traveling to the Underworld?" "To threaten Hades," Grover suggested. "To bribe or blackmail him into getting your mom back."**

“You have evil thoughts for a goat,” Thalia smiled at Grover who almost burst out laughing, Annabeth and Percy were also holding their laughter in.

**I whistled. "You have evil thoughts for a goat." **

"Oh no, I think like a seaweed brain," Thalia cried overdramatically. All the kids laughed at that. Percy smiled gratefully at Thalia.

**"Why, thank you." "But the thing in the pit said it was waiting for two items," I said. "If the master bolt is one, what's the other?" **

"Good question," Artemis said looking at Poseidon and Hades who were clutching their symbols of power closer to themselves.

**Grover shook his head, clearly mystified. Annabeth was looking at me as if she knew my next question, and was silently willing me not to ask it. "You have an idea what might be in that pit, don't you?" I asked her. "I mean, if it isn't Hades?" "Percy ... let's not talk about it. Because if it isn't Hades ... No. It has to be Hades." **

“Well we all hoped so,” Percy said looking at Thalia and Nico who nodded agreeing with Percy

**Wasteland rolled by. We passed a sign that said CALIFORNIA STATE LINE, 12 MILES. I got the feeling I was missing one simple, critical piece of information. It was like when I stared at a common word I should know, but I couldn't make sense of it because one or two letters were floating around. The more I thought about my quest, the more I was sure that confronting Hades wasn't the real answer. There was something else going on, something even more dangerous. **

The gods all looked at the book uncomfortable, they all were hoping that it was hades and not Kronos that had the bolt stolen. They also wanted to know who was the mortal that was helping the one who wanted the bold so badly. They all got a feeling that they knew who the thief was they just couldn’t figure out who it was. 

**The problem was: we were hurtling toward the Underworld at ninety-five miles an hour, betting that Hades had the master bolt. If we got there and found out we were wrong, we wouldn't have time to correct ourselves. The solstice deadline would pass and war would begin. "The answer is in the Underworld," **

"Well, one half of the answer was," Percy said shaking his head.

**Annabeth assured me. "You saw spirits of the dead, Percy. There's only one place that could be. We're doing the right thing." She tried to boost our morale by suggesting clever strategies for getting into the Land of the Dead, but my heart wasn't in it. There were just too many unknown factors. It was like cramming for a test without knowing the subject. And believe me, I'd done that enough times. **

Athena and Annabeth shook their heads at Percy who merely blushed

**The cab sped west. Every gust of wind through Death Valley sounded like a spirit of the dead. Every time the brakes hissed on an eighteen-wheeler, it reminded me of Echidna's reptilian voice. At sunset, the taxi dropped us at the beach in Santa Monica. It looked exactly the way L.A. beaches do in the movies, only it smelled worse. There were carnival rides lining the Pier, palm trees lining the sidewalks, homeless guys sleeping in the sand dunes, and surfer dudes waiting for the perfect wave. Grover, Annabeth, and I walked down to the edge of the surf. "What now?" Annabeth asked. The Pacific was turning gold in the setting sun. I thought about how long it had been since I'd stood on the beach at Montauk, on the opposite side of the country, looking out at a different sea. **

Percy sighed missing Montauk and the beach.

**How could there be a god who could control all that? What did my science teacher used to say-two-thirds of the earth's surface was covered in water? How could I be the son of someone that powerful? **

Poseidon looked at his son sadly, he didn’t want him to feel like he wasn’t worthy

**I stepped into the surf "Percy?" Annabeth said. "What are you doing?" I kept walking, up to my waist, then my chest. She called after me, "You know how polluted that water is? There're all kinds of toxic-" That's when my head went under. **

“You never listen do you,” Annabeth asked shaking her head

“Only to you,” Percy answered making Annabeth lift her eyebrow

“Except for that one time,” Percy smiled

**I held my breath at first. It's difficult to intentionally inhale water. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I gasped. Sure enough, I could breathe normally. I walked down into the shoals. I shouldn't have been able to see through the murk, but somehow I could tell where everything was. I could sense the rolling texture of the bottom. I could make out sand-dollar colonies dotting the sandbars. I could even see the currents, warm and cold streams swirling together. I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down and almost shot out of the water like a ballistic missile. **

Leo and Grover laughed at that

**Sliding along beside me was a five-foot-long mako shark. But the thing wasn't attacking. It was nuzzling me. Heeling like a dog. **

“Are all the fish like that?" Jason asked looking amazed

“Most are,” Percy smiled remembering the time he was under the sea,

**Tentatively, I touched its dorsal fin. It bucked a little, as if inviting me to hold tighter. I grabbed the fin with both hands. It took off, pulling me along. The shark carried me down into the darkness. It deposited me at the edge of the ocean proper, where the sand bank dropped off into a huge chasm. It was like standing on the rim of the Grand Canyon **

Piper, Leo and Jason shuttered at the memory of the Grand Canyon

**at midnight, not being able to see much, but knowing the void was right there. The surface shimmered maybe a hundred and fifty feet above. I knew I should've been crushed by the pressure. Then again, I shouldn't have been able to breathe. I wondered if there was a limit to how deep I could go, if I could sink straight to the bottom of the Pacific. Then I saw something glimmering in the darkness below, growing bigger and brighter as it rose toward me. A woman's voice, like my mother's, called: "Percy Jackson." As she got closer, her shape became clearer. She had flowing black hair, a dress made of green silk. Light flickered around her, and her eyes were so distractingly beautiful I hardly noticed the stallion-sized sea horse she was riding. She dismounted. The sea horse and the mako shark whisked off and started playing something that looked like tag. The underwater lady smiled at me. "You've come far, Percy Jackson. Well done." I wasn't quite sure what to do, so I bowed. **

Poseidon smiled proudly at Percy, Chiron was also happy that Percy was showing some respect to the immortals

**"You're the woman who spoke to me in the Mississippi River." "Yes, child. I am a Nereid, a spirit of the sea. It was not easy to appear so far upriver, but the naiads, my freshwater cousins, helped sustain my life force. They honor Lord Poseidon, though they do not serve in his court." **

Zeus huffed at that, while Poseidon merely smiled at his brother

**"And ... you serve in Poseidon's court?" She nodded. "It has been many years since a child of the Sea God has been born. We have watched you with great interest." Suddenly I remembered faces in the waves off Montauk Beach when I was a little boy, reflections of smiling women. Like so many of the weird things in my life, I'd never given it much thought before. "If my father is so interested in me," I said, "why isn't he here? Why doesn't he speak to me?" A cold current rose out of the depths. "Do not judge the Lord of the Sea too harshly," the Nereid told me. "He stands at the brink of an unwanted war. He has much to occupy his time. Besides, he is forbidden to help you directly. The gods may not show such favoritism." **

All the gods glared at Zeus

**"Even to their own children?" "Especially to them. The gods can work by indirect influence only. That is why I give you a warning, and a gift." She held out her hand. Three white pearls flashed in her palm. "I know you journey to Hades's realm," she said. "Few mortals have ever done this and survived: Orpheus, who had great music skill; Hercules, who had great strength; Houdini, who could escape even the depths of Tartarus. Do you have these talents?" "Urn ... no, ma'am." "Ah, but you have something else, Percy. You have gifts you have only begun to know. The oracles have foretold a great and terrible future for you, should you survive to manhood. Poseidon would not have you die before your time. **

"No offence but that's not nice," Leo said looking at Poseidon who just looked away.   
“it’s okay, the gods and those who serve them hardly ever know how to talk to us without insulting or making us feel like we’re not important,” Percy smiled at Leo before smiling at his father.

**Therefore take these, and when you are in need, smash a pearl at your feet." "What will happen?" "That," she said, "depends on the need. But remember: what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea." **

Percy laughed at the irony of that line.

**"What about the warning?" Her eyes flickered with green light. "Go with what your heart tells you, or you will lose all. Hades feeds on doubt and hopelessness. He will trick you if he can, make you mistrust your own judgment. Once you are in his realm, he will never willingly let you leave. Keep faith. Good luck, Percy Jackson." **

“well she’s not wrong,” Hades smiled

“Oh you have no idea,” Nico laughed remembering the time hades had locked Percy up just to make sure Nico would be the child of the prophecy. Percy looked at Nico and laughed thinking about the same time.

**She summoned her sea horse and rode toward the void. "Wait!" I called. "At the river, you said not to trust the gifts. What gifts?" "Good-bye, young hero," she called back, her voice fading into the depths. "You must listen to your heart." She became a speck of glowing green, and then she was gone. I wanted to follow her down into the darkness. I wanted to see the court of Poseidon. But I looked up at the sunset darkening on the surface. My friends were waiting. **

“Thanks for coming back, I starting to get really worried,” Annabeth smiled at Percy

**We had so little time.... I kicked upward toward the shore. When I reached the beach, my clothes dried instantly. I told Grover and Annabeth what had happened, and showed them the pearls. Annabeth grimaced. "No gift comes without a price." "They were free." "No." She shook her head. "'There is no such thing as a free lunch.' That's an ancient Greek saying that translated pretty well into American. There will be a price. You wait." **

"Well, it came from your dad so it couldn't have been too big of a price?" Thalia said worriedly

“It wasn’t that bad,” Percy smiled. Annabeth and Grover just shook their heads.

**On that happy thought, we turned our backs on the sea. With some spare change from Ares's backpack, we took the bus into West Hollywood. I showed the driver the Underworld address slip I'd taken from Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium, but he'd never heard of DOA Recording Studios. "You remind me of somebody I saw on TV," he told me. "You a child actor or something?" "Uh ... I'm a stunt double ... for a lot of child actors." **

“well you’re lies are getting better,” Hermes smiled, Apollo nodded

**"Oh! That explains it." We thanked him and got off quickly at the next stop. We wandered for miles on foot, looking for DOA. Nobody seemed to know where it was. It didn't appear in the phone book. Twice, we ducked into alleys to avoid cop cars. I froze in front of an appliance-store window because a television was playing an interview with somebody who looked very familiar-my stepdad, Smelly Gabe. He was talking to Barbara Walters-I mean, as if he were some kind of huge celebrity. She was interviewing him in our apartment, in the middle of a poker game, and there was a young blond lady sitting next to him, patting his hand. **

Poseidon and Percy growled at that.

"Wait how much did you guys read about Gabe?" Percy asked worriedly. Thalia, Annabeth and Grover shared a look before they all looked at Percy at the same time.

“Oh no. I’m not going to talk about it,” Percy said pale.

“Oh yes you are,” Annabeth said sweetly, but Percy knew she was being anything but sweet at the moment.

**A fake tear glistened on his cheek. He was saying, "Honest, Ms. Walters, if it wasn't for Sugar here, my grief counselor, I'd be a wreck. My stepson took everything I cared about. My wife ... my Camaro ... I-I'm sorry. I have trouble talking about it." "There you have it, America." Barbara Walters turned to the camera. "A man torn apart. An adolescent boy with serious issues. Let me show you, again, the last known photo of this troubled young fugitive, taken a week ago in Denver." The screen cut to a grainy shot of me, Annabeth, and Grover standing outside the Colorado diner, talking to Ares. "Who are the other children in this photo?" Barbara Walters asked dramatically. "Who is the man with them? Is Percy Jackson a delinquent, a terrorist, or perhaps the brainwashed victim of a frightening new cult? **

“Well it looks like your luck is turning,” Rachel said trying to smile.

“Oh you have no idea,” Percy said sarcastically

**When we come back, we chat with a leading child psychologist. Stay tuned, America." "C'mon," Grover told me. He hauled me away before I could punch a hole in the appliance-store window. It got dark, and hungry-looking characters started coming out on the streets to play. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm a New Yorker. I don't scare easy. But L.A. had a totally different feel from New York. Back home, everything seemed close. It didn't matter how big the city was, you could get anywhere without getting lost. The street pattern and the subway made sense. There was a system to how things worked. A kid could be safe as long as he wasn't stupid. L.A. wasn't like that. It was spread out, chaotic, hard to move around. It reminded me of Ares. **

"That's a pretty accurate description," Artemis said shocked and impressed.

**It wasn't enough for L.A. to be big; it had to prove it was big by being loud and strange and difficult to navigate, too. I didn't know how we were ever going to find the entrance to the Underworld by tomorrow, the summer solstice. We walked past gangbangers, bums, and street hawkers, who looked at us like they were trying to figure if we were worth the trouble of mugging. As we hurried passed the entrance of an alley, a voice from the darkness said, "Hey, you." Like an idiot, I stopped. Before I knew it, we were surrounded. A gang of kids had circled us. Six of them in all-white kids with expensive clothes and mean faces. Like the kids at Yancy Academy: rich brats playing at being bad boys. Instinctively, I uncapped Riptide. **

“Percy!” Rachel yelled not approving

“I just wanted to scar them,” Percy said defending himself.

**When the sword appeared out of nowhere, the kids backed off, but their leader was either really stupid or really brave, because he kept coming at me with a switchblade. I made the mistake of swinging. The kid yelped. But he must've been one hundred percent mortal, because the blade passed harmlessly right through his chest. He looked down. "What the ..." I figured I had about three seconds before his shock turned to anger. "Run!" I screamed at Annabeth and Grover. **

“see,” Percy said pointing to the book.

**We pushed two kids out of the way and raced down the street, not knowing where we were going. We turned a sharp corner. "There!" Annabeth shouted. Only one store on the block looked open, its windows glaring with neon. The sign above the door said something like CRSTUY'S WATRE BDE ALPACE. "Crusty's Water Bed Palace?" **

“Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?” Jason asked looking at Percy

“Because I have the worst luck, and you’re starting to get to know me,” Percy smiled at his new cousin

**Grover translated. It didn't sound like a place I'd ever go except in an emergency, but this definitely qualified. We burst through the doors, ran behind a water bed, and ducked. A split second later, the gang kids ran past outside. "I think we lost them," Grover panted. A voice behind us boomed, "Lost who?" We all jumped. Standing behind us was a guy who looked like a raptor in a leisure suit. He was at least seven feet tall, with absolutely no hair. He had gray, leathery skin, thick-lidded eyes, and a cold, reptilian smile. **

“Oh come on give them a small break,” Rachel said shaking her head, everyone in the room nodded agreeing with her.

**He moved toward us slowly, but I got the feeling he could move fast if he needed to. His suit might've come from the Lotus Casino. It belonged back in the seventies, big-time. The shirt was silk paisley, unbuttoned halfway down his hairless chest. The lapels on his velvet jacket were as wide as landing strips. The silver chains around his neck-I couldn't even count them. "I'm Crusty," he said, with a tartar-yellow smile. I resisted the urge to say, Yes, you are. **

That got a few chuckles out of everyone.

**"Sorry to barge in," I told him. "We were just, um, browsing." "You mean hiding from those no-good kids," he grumbled. "They hang around every night. I get a lot of people in here, thanks to them. Say, you want to look at a water bed?" I was about to say No, thanks, when he put a huge paw on my shoulder and steered me deeper into the showroom. There was every kind of water bed you could imagine: different kinds of wood, different patterns of sheets; queen-size, king-size, emperor-of-the-universe-size. "This is my most popular model." Crusty spread his hands proudly over a bed covered with black satin sheets, with built-in Lava Lamps on the headboard. The mattress vibrated, so it looked like oil-flavored Jell-O. **

Leo's eyes lit up, he took out his notebook and wrote that down.

**"Million-hand massage," Crusty told us. "Go on, try it out. Shoot, take a nap. I don't care. No business today, any-way. "Um," I said, "I don't think ..." "Million-hand massage!" Grover cried, **

Everyone but Annabeth and Percy looked at Grover,

“It was a stress for day,” Grover said defending himself,

“More like stress full month,” Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

**and dove in. "Oh, you guys! This is cool." "Hmm," Crusty said, stroking his leathery chin. "Almost, almost." "Almost what?" I asked. He looked at Annabeth. "Do me a favor and try this one over here, honey. Might fit." Annabeth said, "But what-" He patted her reassuringly on the shoulder and led her over to the Safari Deluxe model with teakwood lions carved into the frame and a leopard-patterned comforter. When Annabeth didn't want to lie down, Crusty pushed her. "Hey!" she protested. Crusty snapped his fingers. "Ergo!" Ropes sprang from the sides of the bed, lashing around Annabeth, holding her to the mattress. Grover tried to get up, but ropes sprang from his black-satin bed, too, and lashed him down. "N-not c-c-cool!" he yelled, his voice vibrating from the million-hand massage. "N-not c-cool a-at all!" The giant looked at Annabeth, then turned toward me and grinned. "Almost, darn it." I tried to step away, but his hand shot out and clamped around the back of my neck. "Whoa, kid. Don't worry. We'll find you one in a sec." "Let my friends go." "Oh, sure I will. But I got to make them fit, first." "What do you mean?" "All the beds are exactly six feet, see? Your friends are too short. Got to make them fit." Annabeth and Grover kept struggling. **

“This is not going to be fun,” Annabeth and Grover said at the same time

**"Can't stand imperfect measurements," Crusty muttered. "Ergo!" A new set of ropes leaped out from the top and bottom of the beds, wrapping around Grover and Annabeth's ankles, then around their armpits. The ropes started tightening, pulling my friends from both ends. "Don't worry," Crusty told me, "These are stretching jobs. Maybe three extra inches on their spines. They might even live. Now why don't we find a bed you like, huh?" "Percy!" Grover yelled. **

Annabeth and Grover pulled themselves into small balls trying to ignore the pain. Percy Pulled Annabeth into his lap and held her. He looked at Artemis begging her to read faster.

**My mind was racing. I knew I couldn't take on this giant water-bed salesman alone. He would snap my neck before I ever got my sword out. "Your real name's not Crusty, is it?" I asked. "Legally, it's Procrustes," he admitted. "The Stretcher," I said. I remembered the story: the giant who'd tried to kill Theseus with excess hospitality on his way to Athens. "Yeah," the salesman said. "But who can pronounce Procrustes? Bad for business. Now 'Crusty,' anybody can say that." "You're right. It's got a good ring to it." **

“What are you doing, you need to kill him now,” Athena snapped at Percy she didn’t like seeing her daughter in pain.

**His eyes lit up. "You think so?" "Oh, absolutely," I said. "And the workmanship on these beds? Fabulous!" He grinned hugely, but his fingers didn't loosen on my neck. "I tell my customers that. Every time. Nobody bothers to look at the workmanship. How many built-in Lava Lamp headboards have you seen?" "Not too many." "That's right!" "Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "What are you doing?" "Don't mind her," I told Procrustes. "She's impossible." The giant laughed. "All my customers are. Never six feet exactly. So inconsiderate. And then they complain about the fitting." "What do you do if they're longer than six feet?" "Oh, that happens all the time. It's a simple fix." He let go of my neck, but before I could react, he reached behind a nearby sales desk and brought out a huge double-bladed brass axe. **

“Okay that is terrifying,” Leo said, the kids nodded agreeing with him.

**He said, "I just center the subject as best I can and lop off whatever hangs over on either end." "Ah," I said, swallowing hard. "Sensible." "I'm so glad to come across an intelligent customer!" The ropes were really stretching my friends now. Annabeth was turning pale. Grover made gurgling sounds, like a strangled goose. "So, Crusty ..." I said, trying to keep my voice light. I glanced at the sales tag on the valentine-shaped Honeymoon Special. "Does this one really have dynamic stabilizers to stop wave motion?" "Absolutely. Try it out." "Yeah, maybe I will. But would it work even for a big guy like you? No waves at all?" "Guaranteed." "No way." "Way." "Show me." **

“That’s a really smart idea, a little violent but smart,” Athena said figuring out what Percy was going to do. The kids looked at her wondering what Percy’s plan was

**He sat down eagerly on the bed, patted the mattress. "No waves. See?" I snapped my fingers. "Ergo." Ropes lashed around Crusty and flattened him against the mattress. "Hey!" he yelled. "Center him just right," I said. The ropes readjusted themselves at my command. Crusty's whole head stuck out the top. His feet stuck out the bottom. "No!" he said. "Wait! This is just a demo." I uncapped Riptide. "A few simple adjustments ..." I had no qualms about what I was about to do. If Crusty were human, I couldn't hurt him anyway. If he was a monster, he deserved to turn into dust for a while. "You drive a hard bargain," he told me. "I'll give you thirty percent off on selected floor models.'" "I think I'll start with the top." I raised my sword. "No money down! No interest for six months!" I swung the sword. Crusty stopped making offers. **

Everyone looked at Percy shocked, they never imagined that a 12-year-old could do that. Not even a child of the big three.

“Perhaps you’re not so bad,” Ares said impressed

**I cut the ropes on the other beds. Annabeth and Grover got to their feet, groaning and wincing and cursing me a lot. **

“Thanks,” Annabeth said kissing Percy’s cheek.

**"You look taller," I said. "Very funny," Annabeth said. "Be faster next time." I looked at the bulletin board behind Crusty's sales desk. There was an advertisement for Hermes Delivery Service, and another for the All-New Compendium of L.A. Area Monsters-"The only Monstrous Yellow Pages you'll ever need!" Under that, a bright orange flier for DOA Recording Studios, offering commissions for heroes' souls. **

All eyes went to Hades.   
“What that wasn’t my idea,” Hades said cursing Charon silently

**"We are always looking for new talent!" DOA's address was right underneath with a map. "Come on," I told my friends. "Give us a minute," Grover complained. "We were almost stretched to death.'" "Then you're ready for the Underworld," I said. "It's only a block from here."**

“Okay who would like to read next?” Artemis asked holding up the book

“I will dear sister,” Apollo smiled, the book flashed to his hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	22. 18 ANNABETH DOES OBEDIENCE SCHOOL

**18 ANNABETH DOES OBEDIENCE SCHOOL**

“You didn’t?” Nico asked shocked

“Oh yes I did,” Annabeth smiled. Grover and Percy laughed at the shocked face Nico was making.

**We stood in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched in black marble: DOA RECORDING STUDIOS. Underneath, stenciled on the glass doors: NO SOLICITORS. NO LOITERING. NO LIVING. It was almost midnight, but the lobby was brightly lit and full of people. Behind the security desk sat a tough-looking guard with sunglasses and an earpiece. I turned to my friends. "Okay. You remember the plan." "The plan," Grover gulped. "Yeah. I love the plan." Annabeth said, "What happens if the plan doesn't work?" "Don't think negative." **

“Is that how you always treat your plans?” Jason asked looking worried at Annabeth, Grover and Percy

"Yes," All the kids said before Percy could answer

**"Right," she said. "We're entering the Land of the Dead, and I shouldn't think negative." I took the pearls out of my pocket, the three milky spheres the Nereid had given me in Santa Monica. They didn't seem like much of a backup in case something went wrong. Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Percy. You're right, we'll make it. It'll be fine." **

“Aww,” Most of the girls in the room cooed

**She gave Grover a nudge. "Oh, right!" he chimed in. "We got this far. We'll find the master bolt and save your mom. No problem." I looked at them both, and felt really grateful. Only a few minutes before, I'd almost gotten them stretched to death on deluxe water beds, and now they were trying to be brave for my sake, trying to make me feel better. I slipped the pearls back in my pocket. "Let's whup some Underworld butt." We walked inside the DOA lobby. Muzak played softly on hidden speakers. The carpet and walls were steel gray. Pencil cactuses grew in the corners like skeleton hands. The furniture was black leather, and every seat was taken. There were people sitting on couches, people standing up, people staring out the windows or waiting for the elevator. Nobody moved, or talked, or did much of anything. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them all just fine, but if I focused on any one of them in particular, they started looking ... transparent. **

"Ghosts waiting to be taken to the underworld," Hades and Nico said at the same time. Everyone ells felt a chill go up against their spine.

**I could see right through their bodies. The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so we had to look up at him. He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag. I read the name tag, then looked at him in bewilderment. "Your name is Chiron?" **

“Oh he’s not going to like that,” Hades and Nico said at the same time.

**He leaned across the desk. I couldn't see anything in his glasses except my own reflection, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a pythons, right before it eats you. **

“Kind of reminds me of Nico,” Grover said looking at Nico who glared at him.

“I see what you mean,” Percy said looking at Nico as well.

**"What a precious young lad." He had a strange accent-British, maybe, but also as if he had learned English as a second language. "Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?" "N-no." "Sir," he added smoothly. "Sir," I said. He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. "Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON." "Charon." "Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon." "Mr. Charon," I said. "Well done." He sat back. "I hate being confused with that old horse-man. **

“I’m not that old,” Chiron said shaking his head. All the kids looked at him before looking at each other.

**And now, how may I help you little dead ones?" His question caught in my stomach like a fastball. I looked at Annabeth for support. "We want to go the Underworld," she said. Charon's mouth twitched. "Well, that's refreshing." "It is?" she asked. "Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No 'There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon.'" He looked us over. "How did you die, then?" I nudged Grover. "Oh," he said. "Um ... drowned ... in the bathtub." **

"Okay, we really need to teach you how to lie," Apollo laughed. Hermes nodded agreeing with him.

**"All three of you?" Charon asked. We nodded. "Big bathtub." Charon looked mildly impressed. "I don't suppose you have coins for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children ... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries." "Oh, but we have coins." I set three golden drachmas on the counter, part of the stash I'd found in Crusty's office desk. **

“oh he’s going to like that, but if he lets you three in so easily I’m going to have a serious word with him,” Hades said shaking his head.

**"Well, now ..." Charon moistened his lips. "Real drachmas. Real golden drachmas. I haven't seen these in ..." His fingers hovered greedily over the coins. We were so close. Then Charon looked at me. That cold stare behind his glasses seemed to bore a hole through my chest. "Here now," he said. "You couldn't read my name correctly. Are you dyslexic, lad?" "No," I said. "I'm dead." **

Everyone laughed at that

**Charon leaned forward and took a sniff. "You're not dead. I should've known. You're a godling." "We have to get to the Underworld," I insisted. Charon made a growling sound deep in his throat. Immediately, all the people in the waiting room got up and started pacing, agitated, lighting cigarettes, running hands through their hair, or checking their wristwatches. "Leave while you can," Charon told us. "I'll just take these and forget I saw you." He started to go for the coins, but I snatched them back. "No service, no tip." **

"How can you still be sarcastic in that situation, especially after everything you've been through," Artemis asked looking at Percy.

"It's a gift," Percy smiled. Artemis just shook her head and said, men.

**I tried to sound braver than I felt. Charon growled again-a deep, blood-chilling sound. The spirits of the dead started pounding on the elevator doors. "It's a shame, too," I sighed. "We had more to offer." I held up the entire bag from Crusty's stash. **

“Bribery, oh I like you even more now,” Hermes smiled at Percy. Percy smiled back at him trying not to look guilty.

**I took out a fistful of drachmas and let the coins spill through my fingers. Charon's growl changed into something more like a lion's purr. "Do you think I can be bought, godling? Eh ... just out of curiosity, how much have you got there?" **

“That line would indicate you can be bought,” Leo laughed. Everyone, even Hades nodded agreeing with him.

**"A lot," I said. "I bet Hades doesn't pay you well enough for such hard work." **

"Hey, he gets the right amount of pay to do his job. It's not my fault so many people are dying,” Hades said glaring at his relatives

**"Oh, you don't know the half of it. How would you like to babysit these spirits all day? Always 'Please don't let me be dead' or 'Please let me across for free.' I haven't had a pay raise in three thousand years. Do you imagine suits like this come cheap?" **

“Oh not again with those dam suits,” hades growled

“Dam?” Thalia smiled looking at Grover and Percy

“Dam snack bar?” Grover smiled “I could use some dam french fries”

“And I need to use the dam restroom,” Thalia laughed

“I want to buy a dam t-shirt,” Percy laughed before Thalia could, everyone was looking at the three like they were crazy.

**"You deserve better," I agreed. "A little appreciation. Respect. Good pay." With each word, I stacked another gold coin on the counter. Charon glanced down at his silk Italian jacket, as if imagining himself in something even better. "I must say, lad, you're making some sense now. Just a little." I stacked another few coins. "I could mention a pay raise while I'm talking to Hades." He sighed. **

“Oh that is not happening,” Hades shook his head

**"The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you three and be off." He stood, scooped up our money, and said, "Come along." **

“I can’t believe that worked,” Nico said shocked, everyone ells nodded agreeing with him.

**We pushed through the crowd of waiting spirits, who started grabbing at our clothes like the wind, their voices whispering things I couldn't make out. Charon shoved them out of the way, grumbling, "Freeloaders." He escorted us into the elevator, which was already crowded with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabbed two spirits who were trying to get on with us and pushed them back into the lobby. "Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announced to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?" He shut the doors. **

“Oh he’s horrible,” Rachel said looking at the book. All the kids nodded agreeing with her. most were dreading their future encounter with him

**He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and we started to descend. "What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?" Annabeth asked. "Nothing," Charon said. "For how long?" "Forever, or until I'm feeling generous." "Oh," she said. "That's ... fair." Charon raised an eyebrow. "Whoever said death was fair, young miss? Wait until it's your turn. You'll die soon enough, where you're going." **

“How did you get out alive?” Hades questioned looking Percy, Grover and Annabeth.

“It’s a secret,” Percy smiled

**"We'll get out alive," I said. "Ha." I got a sudden dizzy feeling. We weren't going down anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. Spirits around me started changing shape. Their modern clothes flickered, turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator began swaying. I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets-like Ares's eyes, except Charon's were totally dark, full of night and death and despair. He saw me looking, and said, "Well?" "Nothing," I managed. I thought he was grinning, but that wasn't it. The flesh of his face was becoming transparent, letting me see straight through to his skull. The floor kept swaying. Grover said, "I think I'm getting seasick." When I blinked again, the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. We were standing in a wooden barge. Charon was poling us across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things-plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges. "The River Styx," Annabeth murmured. "It's so ..." "Polluted," Charon said. "For thousands of years, you humans have been throwing in everything as you come across-hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management, if you ask me." **

“That’s sad,” Rachel said a few tears in her eyes.

**Mist curled off the filthy water. Above us, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison. Panic closed up my throat. What was I doing here? These people around me ... they were dead. **

“Exactly, my domain isn’t made for the living and you all have no business there,” hades glared at the three

**Annabeth grabbed hold of my hand. Under normal circumstances, this would've embarrassed me, but I understood how she felt. She wanted reassurance that somebody else was alive on this boat. I found myself muttering a prayer, though I wasn't quite sure who I was praying to. Down here, only one god mattered, and he was the one I had come to confront. The shoreline of the Underworld came into view. Craggy rocks and black volcanic sand stretched inland about a hundred yards to the base of a high stone wall, which marched off in either direction as far as we could see. A sound came from somewhere nearby in the green gloom, echoing off the stones-the howl of a large animal. **

Hades smiled, oh he wanted to see how they would get spat his dog,

**"Old Three-Face is hungry," Charon said. His smile turned skeletal in the greenish light. "Bad luck for you, godlings." The bottom of our boat slid onto the black sand. The dead began to disembark. A woman holding a little girl's hand. An old man and an old woman hobbling along arm in arm. A boy no older than I was, shuffling silently along in his gray robe. Charon said, "I'd wish you luck, mate, but there isn't any down here. Mind you, don't forget to mention my pay raise." He counted our golden coins into his pouch, then took up his pole. He warbled something that sounded like a Barry Manilow song as he ferried the empty barge back across the river. We followed the spirits up a well-worn path. I'm not sure what I was expecting-Pearly Gates, or a big black portcullis, or something. But the entrance to the Underworld looked like a cross between airport security and the Jersey Turnpike. **

“Well that has to be the strangest description of my domain I have ever heard,” Hades shook his head

"Well that's Percy for you," Thalia said, proud of her cousin

**There were three separate entrances under one huge black archway that said YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS. Each entrance had a pass-through metal detector with security cameras mounted on top. Beyond this were tollbooths manned by black-robed ghouls like Charon. The howling of the hungry animal was really loud now, but I couldn't see where it was coming from. The three-headed dog, Cerberus, who was supposed to guard Hades's door, was nowhere to be seen. **

“By the time you see him it’s too late to turn back,” Hades smiled evilly, Poseidon glared at his brother

**The dead queued up in the three lines, two marked ATTENDANT ON DUTY, and one marked EZ DEATH. The EZ DEATH line was moving right along. The other two were crawling. "What do you figure?" I asked Annabeth. "The fast line must go straight to the Asphodel Fields," she said. "No contest. They don't want to risk judgment from the court, because it might go against them." "There's a court for dead people?" "Yeah. Three judges. They switch around who sits on the bench. King Minos, **

Nico, Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Thalia all groan, they really didn’t like that man

**Thomas Jefferson, Shakespeare-people like that. Sometimes they look at a life and decide that person needs a special reward-the Fields of Elysium. Sometimes they decide on punishment. But most people, well, they just lived. Nothing special, good or bad. So they go to the Asphodel Fields." "And do what?" Grover said, "Imagine standing in a wheat field in Kansas. Forever." "Harsh," I said. "Not as harsh as that," Grover muttered. "Look." A couple of black-robbed ghouls had pulled aside one spirit and were frisking him at the security desk. The face of the dead man looked vaguely familiar. "He's that preacher who made the news, remember?" Grover asked. "Oh, yeah." I did remember now. We'd seen him on TV a couple of times at the Yancy Academy dorm. He was this annoying televangelist from upstate New York who'd raised millions of dollars for orphanages and then got caught spending the money on stuff for his mansion, like gold-plated toilet seats, and an indoor putt-putt golf course. He'd died in a police chase when his "Lamborghini for the Lord" went off a cliff. I said, "What're they doing to him?" "Special punishment from Hades," Grover guessed. **

"Oh, I have a few ideas about what to do with him," hades smiled evilly. All the kids moved away from the lord of the underwood, he was sending bad vibes around the room

**"The really bad people get his personal attention as soon as they arrive. The Fur-the Kindly Ones will set up an eternal torture for him." The thought of the Furies made me shudder. I realized I was in their home territory now. Old Mrs. Dodds would be licking her lips with anticipation. "But if he's a preacher," I said, "and he believes in a different hell...." Grover shrugged. "Who says he's seeing this place the way we're seeing it? Humans see what they want to see. You're very stubborn-er, persistent, that way." **

"Does that mean we're all going to see the underworld like Percy is?" Rachel asked looking at Hades.

“I don’t know, probably,” Hades said looking at the group

**We got closer to the gates. The howling was so loud now it shook the ground at my feet, but I still couldn't figure out where it was coming from. Then, about fifty feet in front of us, the green mist shimmered. Standing just where the path split into three lanes was an enormous shadowy monster. I hadn't seen it before because it was half transparent, like the dead. Until it moved, it blended with whatever was behind it. Only its eyes and teeth looked solid. And it was staring straight at me. **

“See, too late to turn back,” hades smiled

**My jaw hung open. All I could think to say was, "He's a Rottweiler." I'd always imagined Cerberus as a big black mastiff. But he was obviously a purebred Rottweiler, **

“He changes shapes according to the person who saw him,” Hades explained.

“That makes sense, why after you said it was a Rottweiler, it became a Rottweiler,’ Annabeth said looking at Percy

**except of course that he was twice the size of a woolly mammoth, mostly invisible, and had three heads. The dead walked right up to him-no fear at all. The ATTENDANT ON DUTY lines parted on either side of him. The EZ DEATH spirits walked right between his front paws and under his belly, which they could do without even crouching. "I'm starting to see him better," I muttered. "Why is that?" "I think ..." Annabeth moistened her lips. "I'm afraid it's because we're getting closer to being dead." **

Nico and Hades nodded agreeing with the explanation.

**The dog's middle head craned toward us. It sniffed the air and growled. "It can smell the living," I said. "But that's okay," Grover said, trembling next to me. "Because we have a plan." "Right," Annabeth said. I'd never heard her voice sound quite so small. "A plan." We moved toward the monster. The middle head snarled at us, then barked so loud my eyeballs rattled. "Can you understand it?" I asked Grover. "Oh yeah," he said. "I can understand it." "What's it saying?" "I don't think humans have a four-letter word that translates, exactly." I took the big stick out of my backpack-a bedpost I'd broken off Crusty's Safari Deluxe floor model. I held it up, and tried to channel happy dog thoughts toward Cerberus-Alpo commercials, cute little puppies, fire hydrants. I tried to smile, like I wasn't about to die. "Hey, Big Fella," I called up. "I bet they don't play with you much." **

“Was that really you’re plan?” Hades asked shocked. Percy smiled and nodded. Poseidon looked at his son and he didn’t know how to feel.

**"GROWWWLLLL!" "Good boy," I said weakly. I waved the stick. The dog's middle head followed the movement. The other two heads trained their eyes on me, completely ignoring the spirits. I had Cerberus's undivided attention. I wasn't sure that was a good thing. "Fetch!" I threw the stick into the gloom, a good solid throw. I heard it go ker-sploosh in the River Styx. Cerberus glared at me, unimpressed. His eyes were baleful and cold. So much for the plan. Cerberus was now making a new kind of growl, deeper down in his three throats. "Um," Grover said. "Percy?" "Yeah?" "I just thought you'd want to know." "Yeah?" "Cerberus? He's saying we've got ten seconds to pray to the god of our choice. After that... well ... he's hungry." **

“See,” Hades said looking at Percy, then he realized that the boy was still here,

“How did you escape?” Hades questioned, Percy just smiled at him and pointed at Annabeth.

**"Wait!" Annabeth said. She started rifling through her pack. Uh-oh, I thought. "Five seconds," Grover said. "Do we run now?" Annabeth produced a red rubber ball the size of a grapefruit. **

Hades glared at Annabeth, she was going to show everyone Cerberus’s one weakness

**It was labeled WATERLAND, DENVER, CO. Before I could stop her, she raised the ball and marched straight up to Cerberus. She shouted, "See the ball? You want the ball, Cerberus? Sit!" Cerberus looked as stunned as we were. All three of his heads cocked sideways. Six nostrils dilated. "Sit!" Annabeth called again. I was sure that any moment she would become the world's largest Milkbone dog biscuit. But instead, Cerberus licked his three sets of lips, shifted on his haunches, and sat, immediately crushing a dozen spirits who'd been passing underneath him in the EZ DEATH line. **

Everyone looked at Annabeth with amazement. Percy smiled and kissed her cheek.

**The spirits made muffled hisses as they dissipated, like the air let out of tires. Annabeth said, "Good boy!" She threw Cerberus the ball. He caught it in his middle mouth. It was barely big enough for him to chew, and the other heads started snapping at the middle, trying to get the new toy. "Drop it.'" Annabeth ordered. Cerberus's heads stopped fighting and looked at her. The ball was wedged between two of his teeth like a tiny piece of gum. He made a loud, scary whimper, then dropped the ball, now slimy and bitten nearly in half, at Annabeth's feet. "Good boy." She picked up the ball, ignoring the monster spit all over it. She turned toward us. "Go now. EZ DEATH line-it's faster." I said, "But-" "Now.'" She ordered, in the same tone she was using on the dog. **

“Good idea,” Rachel said smiling at Annabeth.

**Grover and I inched forward warily. Cerberus started to growl. "Stay!" Annabeth ordered the monster. "If you want the ball, stay!" Cerberus whimpered, but he stayed where he was. "What about you?" I asked Annabeth as we passed her. "I know what I'm doing, Percy," she muttered. **

Everyone looked at Annabeth.

“I was pretty sure,” Annabeth blushed.

**"At least, I'm pretty sure...." Grover and I walked between the monster's legs. Please, Annabeth, I prayed. Don't tell him to sit again. We made it through. Cerberus wasn't any less scary-looking from the back. **

Everyone laughed at that, while Hades merely glared at Percy and Annabeth

**Annabeth said, "Good dog!" She held up the tattered red ball, and probably came to the same conclusion I did-if she rewarded Cerberus, there'd be nothing left for another trick. She threw the ball anyway. The monster's left mouth immediately snatched it up, only to be attacked by the middle head, while the right head moaned in protest. While the monster was distracted, Annabeth walked briskly under its belly and joined us at the metal detector. **

“Smart,” Athena smiled at her daughter.

**"How did you do that?" I asked her, amazed. "Obedience school," she said breathlessly, and I was surprised to see there were tears in her eyes. "When I was little, at my dad's house, we had a Doberman...." "Never mind that," Grover said, tugging at my shirt. "Come on!" We were about to bolt through the EZ DEATH line when Cerberus moaned pitifully from all three mouths. Annabeth stopped. She turned to face the dog, which had done a one-eighty to look at us. Cerberus panted expectantly, the tiny red ball in pieces in a puddle of drool at its feet. "Good boy," Annabeth said, but her voice sounded melancholy and uncertain. The monster's heads turned sideways, as if worried about her. "I'll bring you another ball soon," Annabeth promised faintly. **

“You do know he can kill you?” Nico asked looking at Annabeth

"Well at that moment he looked more like a giant puppy than anything ells," Annabeth said sadly.

**"Would you like that?" The monster whimpered. I didn't need to speak dog to know Cerberus was still waiting for the ball. "Good dog. I'll come visit you soon. I-I promise." Annabeth turned to us. "Let's go." Grover and I pushed through the metal detector, which immediately screamed and set off flashing red lights. "Unauthorized possessions! Magic detected!" Cerberus started to bark. We burst through the EZ DEATH gate, which started even more alarms blaring, and raced into the Underworld. A few minutes later, we were hiding, out of breath, in the rotten trunk of an immense black tree as security ghouls scuttled past, yelling for backup from the Furies. Grover murmured, "Well, Percy, what have we learned today?" "That three-headed dogs prefer red rubber balls over sticks?" **

“No,” everyone said shaking their heads. Percy blushed and looked away,

**"No," Grover told me. "We've learned that your plans really, really bite!" I wasn't sure about that. **

“Well they worked don’t they,” Percy challenged, his friends looked at each other before nodded agreeing with him

**I thought maybe Annabeth and I had both had the right idea. Even here in the Underworld, everybody-even monsters-needed a little attention once in a while. I thought about that as we waited for the ghouls to pass. I pretended not to see Annabeth wipe a tear from her cheek as she listened to the mournful keening of Cerberus in the distance, longing for his new friend.**

"Okay, I'm done whose next?" Apollo asked holding up the book

“I think it’s time for lunch,” Hestia smiled at the group. Percy jumped up and ran, Annabeth laughed and everyone ells followed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Sorry, this took so long. It just I'm busy with my studies and I have a hard time splitting my time. Another thing is, my parents and I are having a hard time. Where're in the middle of getting custody of my niece. So I'm really sorry but Family is more important to me than writing.


	23. 19 WE FIND OUT THE TRUTH, SORT OF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated

“I told you it was too much,” Annabeth said looking at Percy who was rubbing his belly,

“You can never have too much food,” Percy groaned. Hermes took the book and began to read.

**19 WE FIND OUT THE TRUTH, SORT OF**

All the gods sat forward in their thrones.

**Imagine the largest concert crowd you've ever seen, a football field packed with a million fans. Now imagine a field a million times that big, packed with people, and imagine the electricity has gone out, and there is no noise, no light, no beach ball bouncing around over the crowd. Something tragic has happened backstage. **

“That’s rather depressing,” Rachel said looking at Hades

“Probably the fields of asphodel, it’s the most overcrowded,” Hades said thinking about it. 

**Whispering masses of people are just milling around in the shadows, waiting for a concert that will never start. If you can picture that, you have a pretty good idea what the Fields of Asphodel looked like. The black grass had been trampled by eons of dead feet. A warm, moist wind blew like the breath of a swamp. Black trees-Grover told me they were poplars-grew in clumps here and there. The cavern ceiling was so high above us it might've been a bank of storm clouds, except for the stalactites, which glowed faint gray and looked wickedly pointed. I tried not to imagine they'd fall on us at any moment, **

“they might," Nico said thinking about all the times he had seen how those things did in pale the dead

**but dotted around the fields were several that had fallen and impaled themselves in the black grass. I guess the dead didn't have to worry about little hazards like being speared by stalactites the size of booster rockets. Annabeth, Grover, and I tried to blend into the crowd, keeping an eye out for security ghouls. I couldn't help looking for familiar faces among the spirits of Asphodel, **

“Everyone does,” Hades shook his head, he never understood why mortals couldn’t seem to let the dead go.

**but the dead are hard to look at. Their faces shimmer. They all look slightly angry or confused. They will come up to you and speak, but their voices sound like chatter, like bats twittering. Once they realize you can't understand them, they frown and move away. The dead aren't scary. They're just sad. We crept along, following the line of new arrivals that snaked from the main gates toward a black-tented pavilion with a banner that read:**

**JUDGMENTS FOR ELYSIUM AND ETERNAL DAMNATION**

**Welcome, Newly Deceased!**

“I don’t feel welcomed,” Leo joked

“You’re not dead,” Nico said back to him.

**Out the back of the tent came two much smaller lines. To the left, spirits flanked by security ghouls were marched down a rocky path toward the Fields of Punishment, which glowed and smoked in the distance, a vast, cracked wasteland with rivers of lava and minefields and miles of barbed wire separating the different torture areas. **

All the mortals in the room shuttered, none of them wanted to end up there.

**Even from far away, I could see people being chased by hellhounds, burned at the stake, forced to run naked through cactus patches or listen to opera music. **

“Opera music?” Piper asked shocked

“You would be surprised how mortals hate opera music,” Hades smiled, he ratter enjoyed watching the mortals go crazy after only listing to opera music for years on end.

**I could just make out a tiny hill, with the ant-size figure of Sisyphus struggling to move his boulder to the top. And I saw worse tortures, too-things I don't want to describe. The line coming from the right side of the judgment pavilion was much better. This one led down toward a small valley surrounded by walls-a gated community, which seemed to be the only happy part of the Underworld. **

“Elysium,” All the mortal smiled happily.

**Beyond the security gate were neighborhoods of beautiful houses from every time period in history, Roman villas and medieval castles and Victorian mansions. Silver and gold flowers bloomed on the lawns. The grass rippled in rainbow colors. I could hear laughter and smell barbecue cooking. Elysium. **

“They’re all there,” Percy said thinking about all the kids that died in the war. Annabeth nodded and hugged Percy, she knew that he blamed himself for those that died in the war. The gods looked at each other worried, they got the feeling something bad was going to happen.

**In the middle of that valley was a glittering blue lake, with three small islands like a vacation resort in the Bahamas. The Isles of the Blest, for people who had chosen to be reborn three times, and three times achieved Elysium. Immediately I knew that's where I wanted to go when I died. **

“Everyone does,” Hades said looking at the kids.

**"That's what it's all about," Annabeth said, like she was reading my thoughts. "That's the place for heroes." But I thought of how few people there were in Elysium, how tiny it was compared to the Fields of Asphodel or even the Fields of Punishment. So few people did good in their lives. It was depressing. **

The room was silent, the gods knew that they shouldn’t comment on anything.

**We left the judgment pavilion and moved deeper into the Asphodel Fields. It got darker. The colors faded from our clothes. The crowds of chattering spirits began to thin. After a few miles of walking, we began to hear a familiar screech in the distance. Looming on the horizon was a palace of glittering black obsidian. Above the parapets swirled three dark bat like creatures: the Furies. **

Percy shuttered

**I got the feeling they were waiting for us. "I suppose it's too late to turn back," Grover said wistfully. "We'll be okay." I tried to sound confident. "Maybe we should search some of the other places first," Grover suggested. "Like, Elysium, for instance ..." "Come on, goat boy." Annabeth grabbed his arm. Grover yelped. His sneakers sprouted wings and his legs shot forward, pulling him away from Annabeth. **

“What?” Hermes and Chiron said as the same time

**He landed flat on his back in the grass. "Grover," Annabeth chided. "Stop messing around." "But I didn't-" He yelped again. His shoes were flapping like crazy now. They levitated off the ground and started dragging him away from us. "Maia!" he yelled, but the magic word seemed to have no effect. "Maia, already! Nine-one-one! Help!" I got over being stunned and made a grab for Grover's hand, but too late. He was picking up speed, skidding downhill like a bobsled. We ran after him. Annabeth shouted, "Untie the shoes!" It was a smart idea, but I guess it's not so easy when your shoes are pulling you along feet first at full speed. Grover tried to sit up, but he couldn't get close to the laces. We kept after him, trying to keep him in sight as he ripped between the legs of spirits who chattered at him in annoyance. I was sure Grover was going to barrel straight through the gates of Hades's palace, but his shoes veered sharply to the right and dragged him in the opposite direction. **

Hades paled, he knew where the shoes were taking Grover.

**The slope got steeper. Grover picked up speed. Annabeth and I had to sprint to keep up. The cavern walls narrowed on either side, and I realized we'd entered some kind of side tunnel. No black grass or trees now, just rock underfoot, and the dim light of the stalactites above. "Grover!" I yelled, my voice echoing. "Hold on to something!" "What?" he yelled back. He was grabbing at gravel, but there was nothing big enough to slow him down. The tunnel got darker and colder. The hairs on my arms bristled. It smelled evil down here. It made me think of things I shouldn't even know about-blood spilled on an ancient stone altar, the foul breath of a murderer. **

The gods were shocked at that, they knew who was down there but they have never met a half-blood that could feel all that.

**Then I saw what was ahead of us, and I stopped dead in my tracks. The tunnel widened into a huge dark cavern, and in the middle was a chasm the size of a city block. Grover was sliding straight toward the edge. "Come on, Percy!" Annabeth yelled, tugging at my wrist. "But that's-" "I know!" she shouted. "The place you described in your dream! But Grover's going to fall if we don't catch him." She was right, of course. Grover's predicament got me moving again. He was yelling, clawing at the ground, but the winged shoes kept dragging him toward the pit, and it didn't look like we could possibly get to him in time. **

Athena froze, she looked at Annabeth who was looking at Hermes. Athena shook her head, she couldn’t believe that it was Luke.

**What saved him were his hooves. The flying sneakers had always been a loose fit on him, and finally Grover hit a big rock and the left shoe came flying off. It sped into the darkness, down into the chasm. The right shoe kept tugging him along, but not as fast. Grover was able to slow himself down by grabbing on to the big rock and using it like an anchor. He was ten feet from the edge of the pit when we caught him and hauled him back up the slope. **

“You need to get away from that place now,” Hades growled worried as well. 

**The other winged shoe tugged itself off, circled around us angrily and kicked our heads in protest before flying off into the chasm to join its twin. We all collapsed, exhausted, on the obsidian gravel. My limbs felt like lead. Even my backpack seemed heavier, as if somebody had filled it with rocks. Grover was scratched up pretty bad. His hands were bleeding. His eyes had gone slit-pupiled, goat style, the way they did whenever he was terrified. "I don't know how ..." he panted. "I didn't..." "Wait," I said. "Listen." I heard something-a deep whisper in the darkness. Another few seconds, and Annabeth said, "Percy, this place-" "Shh." I stood. **

“Why are you staying there, get away from that hole,” Poseidon said looking at his son with fear,

“I heard something,” Percy said sheepishly

**The sound was getting louder, a muttering, evil voice from far, far below us. Coming from the pit. Grover sat up. "Wh-what's that noise?" Annabeth heard it too, now. I could see it in her eyes. "Tartarus. The entrance to Tartarus." I uncapped Anaklusmos. The bronze sword expanded, gleaming in the darkness, and the evil voice seemed to falter, just for a moment, before resuming its chant. I could almost make out words now, ancient, ancient words, older even than Greek. As if ... "Magic," I said. "We have to get out of here," Annabeth said. **

Everyone was looking at Percy and Annabeth nodding.

**Together, we dragged Grover to his hooves and started back up the tunnel. My legs wouldn't move fast enough. My backpack weighed me down. **

All the gods looked at Ares, he himself wondered himself why

**The voice got louder and angrier behind us, and we broke into a run. Not a moment too soon. A cold blast of wind pulled at our backs, as if the entire pit were inhaling. For a terrifying moment, I lost ground, my feet slipping in the gravel. If we'd been any closer to the edge, we would've been sucked in. We kept struggling forward, and finally reached the top of the tunnel, where the cavern widened out into the Fields of Asphodel. **

Athena was trying really hard not to glare at Ares and Hermes.

**The wind died. A wail of outrage echoed from deep in the tunnel. Something was not happy we'd gotten away. "What was that?" Grover panted, when we'd collapsed in the relative safety of a black poplar grove. "One of Hades's pets?" Annabeth and I looked at each other. I could tell she was nursing an idea, probably the same one she'd gotten during the taxi ride to L.A., but she was too scared to share it. That was enough to terrify me. I capped my sword, put the pen back in my pocket. "Let's keep going." **

All the kids looked at Percy, most knew him as the leader of camp, a hero of Olympus, but they never imagined that he took lead so when he was so young.

**I looked at Grover. "Can you walk?" He swallowed. "Yeah, sure. I never liked those shoes, anyway." He tried to sound brave about it, but he was trembling as badly as Annabeth and I were. Whatever was in that pit was nobody's pet. It was unspeakably old and powerful. Even Echidna hadn't given me that feeling. I was almost relieved to turn my back on that tunnel and head toward the palace of Hades. **

“Understandable,” Chiron said looking worried, he didn’t like the idea of his father coming back

**Almost. The Furies circled the parapets, high in the gloom. The outer walls of the fortress glittered black, and the two-story-tall bronze gates stood wide open. Up close, I saw that the engravings on the gates were scenes of death. Some were from modern times-an atomic bomb exploding over a city, a trench filled with gas mask-wearing soldiers, a line of African famine victims waiting with empty bowls-but all of them looked as if they'd been etched into the bronze thousands of years ago. I wondered if I was looking at prophecies that had come true. **

Apollo nodded looking at Percy

**Inside the courtyard was the strangest garden I'd ever seen. Multicolored mushrooms, poisonous shrubs, and weird luminous plants grew without sunlight. Precious jewels made up for the lack of flowers, piles of rubies as big as my fist, clumps of raw diamonds. Standing here and there like frozen party guests were Medusa's garden statues- petrified children, satyrs, and centaurs-all smiling grotesquely. **

Everyone looked at Hades who was looking away from everyone.

**In the center of the garden was an orchard of pomegranate trees, their orange blooms neon bright in the dark. "The garden of Persephone," Annabeth said. "Keep walking." I understood why she wanted to move on. The tart smell of those pomegranates was almost overwhelming. **

Nico smiled remembering his time in the underworld

**I had a sudden desire to eat them, but then I remembered the story of Persephone. One bite of Underworld food, and we would never be able to leave. I pulled Grover away to keep him from picking a big juicy one. We walked up the steps of the palace, between black columns, through a black marble portico, and into the house of Hades. The entry hall had a polished bronze floor, which seemed to boil in the reflected torchlight. There was no ceiling, just the cavern roof, far above. I guess they never had to worry about rain down here. **

That got a few laughs out of the room.

**Every side doorway was guarded by a skeleton in military gear. Some wore Greek armor, some British redcoat uniforms, some camouflage with tattered American flags on the shoulders. They carried spears or muskets or M-16s. None of them bothered us, but their hollow eye sockets followed us as we walked down the hall, toward the big set of doors at the opposite end. Two U.S. Marine skeletons guarded the doors. They grinned down at us, rocket-propelled grenade launchers held across their chests. "You know," Grover mumbled, "I bet Hades doesn't have trouble with door-to-door salesmen." My backpack weighed a ton now. **

A few of the gods started getting more worried, none of them wanted to think that it was Ares that was helping Cronos

**I couldn't figure out why. I wanted to open it, check to see if I had somehow picked up a stray bowling ball, but this wasn't the time. "Well, guys," I said. "I suppose we should ... knock?" A hot wind blew down the corridor, and the doors swung open. The guards stepped aside. "I guess that means entrez-vous," Annabeth said. The room inside looked just like in my dream, except this time the throne of Hades was occupied. He was the third god I'd met, but the first who really struck me as godlike. **

Hades smiled at Ares who growled at Percy

**He was at least ten feet tall, for one thing, and dressed in black silk robes and a crown of braided gold. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder-length and jet black. He wasn't bulked up like Ares, but he radiated power. He lounged on his throne of fused human bones, looking lithe, graceful, and dangerous as a panther. I immediately felt like he should be giving the orders. **

Zeus glared at Percy who smiled sweetly up at him

**He knew more than I did. He should be my master. Then I told myself to snap out of it. Hades's aura was affecting me, just as Ares's had. **

“My brother’s aurora doesn’t work like that,” Hestia smiled at her baby brother, who smiled at her before looking back at Percy.

**The Lord of the Dead resembled pictures I'd seen of Adolph Hitler, or Napoleon, or the terrorist leaders who direct suicide bombers. Hades had the same intense eyes, the same kind of mesmerizing, evil charisma. "You are brave to come here, Son of Poseidon," he said in an oily voice. "After what you have done to me, very brave indeed. Or perhaps you are simply very foolish." **

“It was the foolish optioned,” Percy said looking at Hades before looking at Ares.

**Numbness crept into my joints, tempting me to lie down and just take a little nap at Hades's feet. Curl up here and sleep forever. **

“That’s how his aurora work,” Hestia smiled at Percy.

**I fought the feeling and stepped forward. I knew what I had to say. "Lord and Uncle, I come with two requests." Hades raised an eyebrow. When he sat forward in his throne, shadowy faces appeared in the folds of his black robes, faces of torment, as if the garment were stitched of trapped souls from the Fields of Punishment, trying to get out. **

“It is,” Hades smiled happily.

**The ADHD part of me wondered, off-task, whether the rest of his clothes were made the same way. What horrible things would you have to do in your life to get woven into Hades's underwear? "Only two requests?" Hades said. "Arrogant child. As if you have not already taken enough. Speak, then. It amuses me not to strike you dead yet." **

Poseidon glared at Hades

**I swallowed. This was going about as well as I'd feared. I glanced at the empty, smaller throne next to Hades's. It was shaped like a black flower, gilded with gold. I wished Queen Persephone were here. I recalled something in the myths about how she could calm her husband's moods. **

Hades and Nico nodded

**But it was summer. Of course, Persephone would be above in the world of light with her mother, the goddess of agriculture, Demeter. **

Demeter smiled happy that her daughter is back with her. 

**Her visits, not the tilt of the planet, create the seasons. Annabeth cleared her throat. Her finger prodded me in the back. "Lord Hades," I said. "Look, sir, there can't be a war among the gods. It would be ... bad." "Really bad," Grover added helpfully. "Return Zeus's master bolt to me," I said. "Please, sir. Let me carry it to Olympus." Hades's eyes grew dangerously bright. "You dare keep up this pretense, after what you have done?" I glanced back at my friends. They looked as confused as I was. "Um ... Uncle," I said. "You keep saying 'after what you've done.' What exactly have I done?" The throne room shook with a tremor so strong, they probably felt it upstairs in Los Angeles. **

“it’s nothing new to them,” Hades smiled, remembering all his little outburst.

**Debris fell from the cavern ceiling. Doors burst open all along the walls, and skeletal warriors marched in, hundreds of them, from every time period and nation in Western civilization. They lined the perimeter of the room, blocking the exits. Hades bellowed, "Do you think I want war, godling?" I wanted to say, Well, these guys don't look like peace activists. But I thought that might be a dangerous answer. **

Everyone nodded

**"You are the Lord of the Dead," I said carefully. "A war would expand your kingdom, right?" "A typical thing for my brothers to say! Do you think I need more subjects? Did you not see the sprawl of the Asphodel Fields?" **

Poseidon and Zeus looked down, Hades was glaring at them.

**"Well..." "Have you any idea how much my kingdom has swollen in this past century alone, how many subdivisions I've had to open?" I opened my mouth to respond, but Hades was on a roll now. "More security ghouls," he moaned. "Traffic problems at the judgment pavilion. Double overtime for the staff. I used to be a rich god, Percy Jackson. I control all the precious metals under the earth. But my expenses!" "Charon wants a pay raise," I blurted, just remembering the fact. **

“Not a good time to say that,” Chiron said looking worried as well.

**As soon as I said it, I wished I could sew up my mouth. "Don't get me started on Charon!" Hades yelled. "He's been impossible ever since he discovered Italian suits! Problems everywhere, and I've got to handle all of them personally. The commute time alone from the palace to the gates is enough to drive me insane! And the dead just keep arriving. No, godling. I need no help getting subjects! I did not ask for this war." "But you took Zeus's master bolt." "Lies!" More rumbling. Hades rose from his throne, towering to the height of a football goalpost. "Your father may fool Zeus, boy, but I am not so stupid. I see his plan." **

“I didn’t have him steal it,” Poseidon glared at Hades.   
“I know that, book version of me doesn’t,” Hades defended himself.

**"His plan?" "You were the thief on the winter solstice," he said. "Your father thought to keep you his little secret. He directed you into the throne room on Olympus, You took the master bolt and my helm. **

Hades froze, clutching his helm to his chest, Zeus was also clutching his master bolt.

**Had I not sent my Fury to discover you at Yancy Academy, Poseidon might have succeeded in hiding his scheme to start a war. But now you have been forced into the open. You will be exposed as Poseidon's thief, and I will have my helm back!" "But ..." Annabeth spoke. I could tell her mind was going a million miles an hour. "Lord Hades, your helm of darkness is missing, too?" "Do not play innocent with me, girl. You and the satyr have been helping this hero-coming here to threaten me in Poseidon's name, no doubt-to bring me an ultimatum. Does Poseidon think I can be blackmailed into supporting him?" "No!" I said. "Poseidon didn't-I didn't-" "I have said nothing of the helm's disappearance," Hades snarled, "because I had no illusions that anyone on Olympus would offer me the slightest justice, the slightest help. I can ill afford for word to get out that my most powerful weapon of fear is missing. **

Hestia moved over to her brother and hugged him.

“You know I would always help you, right?” Hestia said still hugging her brother and glaring at their family.

**So I searched for you myself, and when it was clear you were coming to me to deliver your threat, I did not try to stop you." "You didn't try to stop us? But-" "Return my helm now, or I will stop death," Hades threatened. "That is my counterproposal. I will open the earth and have the dead pour back into the world. I will make your lands a nightmare. And you, Percy Jackson-your skeleton will lead my army out of Hades." **

Nico laughed at that,

“What’s so funny?” Poseidon asked looking at Nico

“Nothin I just remembered something,” Nico laughed remembering when Percy destroyed Hades’ army right after he came out of the river Styx

**The skeletal soldiers all took one step forward, making their weapons ready. At that point, I probably should have been terrified. The strange thing was, I felt offended. Nothing gets me angrier than being accused of something I didn't do. I've had a lot of experience with that. "You're as bad as Zeus," I said. "You think I stole from you? That's why you sent the Furies after me?" "Of course," Hades said. "And the other monsters?" Hades curled his lip. "I had nothing to do with them. I wanted no quick death for you-I wanted you brought before me alive so you might face every torture in the Fields of Punishment. Why do you think I let you enter my kingdom so easily?" "Easily?" "Return my property!" "But I don't have your helm. I came for the master bolt." "Which you already possess!" Hades shouted. "You came here with it, little fool, thinking you could you threaten me!" "But I didn't!" "Open your pack, then." **

The gods looked at Ares, Hera was hoping for her son’s sake the bolt wasn’t in there

**A horrible feeling struck me. The weight in my backpack, like a bowling ball. It couldn't be.... I slung it off my shoulder and unzipped it. Inside was a two-foot-long metal cylinder, spiked on both ends, humming with energy. **

“Ares!” Zeus voice boomed through the room.

Hera placed herself in front of Ares before Zeus could even get out of his seat.

“No don’t do anything. We still have a few chapters to go. And then you can decide how to punish him,” Hera growled at her husband. Zeus glared past Hera at Ares before sitting back in this throne.

Ares moved to get up but golden ropes shot out of this throne and tied him down

**"Percy," Annabeth said. "How-" "I-I don't know. I don't understand." "You heroes are always the same," Hades said. "Your pride makes you foolish, thinking you could bring such a weapon before me. I did not ask for Zeus's master bolt, but since it is here, you will yield it to me. I am sure it will make an excellent bargaining tool. And now ... my helm. Where is it?" I was speechless. I had no helm. **

“but gods can’t steal each other symbols of power, so who took them?” Piper asked looking at Percy

“Someone you would never suspect. And it’s not Clarisse,” Percy answered looking at the book. In that moment he could look at Hermes, Percy was dreading the chapter where they would find out who had stolen both artifacts 

**I had no idea how the master bolt had gotten into my backpack. I wanted to think Hades was pulling some kind of trick. Hades was the bad guy. But suddenly the world turned sideways. I realized I'd been played with. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had been set at each other's throats by someone else. The master bolt had been in the backpack, and I'd gotten the backpack from ... "Lord Hades, wait," I said. "This is all a mistake." "A mistake?" Hades roared. The skeletons aimed their weapons. From high above, there was a fluttering of leathery wings, and the three Furies swooped down to perch on the back of their master's throne. The one with Mrs. Dodds's face grinned at me eagerly and flicked her whip. "There is no mistake," Hades said. "I know why you have come-I know the real reason you brought the bolt. You came to bargain for her." Hades loosed a ball of gold fire from his palm. **

Poseidon and Percy glared at Hades. Nether of the two liked the idea of Hades threating or using Sally

**It exploded on the steps in front of me, and there was my mother, frozen in a shower of gold, just as she was at the moment when the Minotaur began to squeeze her to death. I couldn't speak. I reached out to touch her, but the light was as hot as a bonfire. "Yes," Hades said with satisfaction. "I took her. I knew, Percy Jackson, that you would come to bargain with me eventually. Return my helm, and perhaps I will let her go. She is not dead, you know. Not yet. But if you displease me, that will change." I thought about the pearls in my pocket. Maybe they could get me out of this. If I could just get my mom free ... "Ah, the pearls," Hades said, and my blood froze. "Yes, my brother and his little tricks. Bring them forth, Percy Jackson." My hand moved against my will and brought out the pearls. "Only three," Hades said. "What a shame. You do realize each only protects a single person. Try to take your mother, then, little godling. And which of your friends will you leave behind to spend eternity with me? Go on. Choose. Or give me the backpack and accept my terms." I looked at Annabeth and Grover. **

The entire room was silent, everyone was scared to see what Percy’s choses would be. Chiron looked sadly at Percy knowing what his decision would be.

**Their faces were grim. "We were tricked," I told them. "Set up." "Yes, but why?" Annabeth asked. "And the voice in the pit-" "I don't know yet," I said. "But I intend to ask." "Decide, boy!" Hades yelled. "Percy." Grover put his hand on my shoulder. "You can't give him the bolt," "I know that." "Leave me here," he said. "Use the third pearl on your mom." "No!" "I'm a satyr," Grover said. "We don't have souls like humans do. He can torture me until I die, but he won't get me forever. I'll just be reincarnated as a flower or something. It's the best way." "No." Annabeth drew her bronze knife. "You two go on. Grover, you have to protect Percy. You have to get your searcher's license and start your quest for Pan. Get his mom out of here. I'll cover you. I plan to go down fighting." "No way," Grover said. "I'm staying behind." "Think again, goat boy," Annabeth said. "Stop it, both of you!" I felt like my heart was being ripped in two. They had both been with me through so much. I remembered Grover dive-bombing Medusa in the statue garden, and Annabeth saving us from Cerberus; we'd survived Hephaestus's Waterland ride, the St. Louis Arch, the Lotus Casino. I had spent thousands of miles worried that I'd be betrayed by a friend, but these friends would never do that. **

Grover and Annabeth smiled at Percy.

**They had done nothing but save me, over and over, and now they wanted to sacrifice their lives for my mom. "I know what to do," I said. "Take these." I handed them each a pearl. Annabeth said, "But, Percy ..." I turned and faced my mother. I desperately wanted to sacrifice myself and use the last pearl on her, but I knew what she would say. She would never allow it. **

Athena, Demeter and Hera nodded agreeing with Sally. They all have lost children before, not Hera but the other two did.

**I had to get the bolt back to Olympus and tell Zeus the truth. I had to stop the war. She would never forgive me if I saved her instead. I thought about the prophecy made at Half-Blood Hill, what seemed like a million years ago. You will fail to save what matters most in the end. "I'm sorry," I told her. "I'll be back. I'll find a way." The smug look on Hades's face faded. He said, "Godling ... ?" "I'll find your helm, Uncle," I told him. "I'll return it. Remember about Charon's pay raise." "Do not defy me-" "And it wouldn't hurt to play with Cerberus once in a while. He likes red rubber balls." **

A few people laughed at that, they still didn’t understand how Percy could be Percy in such a sad situation

**"Percy Jackson, you will not-" I shouted, "Now, guys!" We smashed the pearls at our feet. For a scary moment, nothing happened. Hades yelled, "Destroy them!" The army of skeletons rushed forward, swords out, guns clicking to full automatic. The Furies lunged, their whips bursting into flame. Just as the skeletons opened fire, the pearl fragments at my feet exploded with a burst of green light and a gust of fresh sea wind. I was encased in a milky white sphere, which was starting to float off the ground. Annabeth and Grover were right behind me. Spears and bullets sparked harmlessly off the pearl bubbles as we floated up. Hades yelled with such rage, the entire fortress shook and I knew it was not going to be a peaceful night in L.A. "Look up.'" Grover yelled. "We're going to crash!" Sure enough, we were racing right toward the stalactites, which I figured would pop our bubbles and skewer us. "How do you control these things?" Annabeth shouted. **

"You don't, they're going to take you three back to the ocean," Poseidon said relaxing, he was happy that his son was getting away from his brother's domain.

**"I don't think you do!" I shouted back. We screamed as the bubbles slammed into the ceiling and ... Darkness. Were we dead? No, I could still feel the racing sensation. We were going up, right through solid rock as easily as an air bubble in water. That was the power of the pearls, I realized-What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea. **

Poseidon smiled. Chiron was also happy that the three were saved.

**For a few moments, I couldn't see anything outside the smooth walls of my sphere, then my pearl broke through on the ocean floor. The two other milky spheres, Annabeth and Grover, kept pace with me as we soared upward through the water. And-ker-blam! We exploded on the surface, in the middle of the Santa Monica Bay, knocking a surfer off his board with an indignant, "Dude!" I grabbed Grover and hauled him over to a life buoy. I caught Annabeth and dragged her over too. A curious shark was circling us, a great white about eleven feet long. I said, "Beat it." The shark turned and raced away. The surfer screamed something about bad mushrooms and paddled away from us as fast as he could. Somehow, I knew what time it was: early morning, June 21, the day of the summer solstice. **

“How?” Piper asked

"I was at sea, so I just knew," Percy said unsure as well

**In the distance, Los Angeles was on fire, plumes of smoke rising from neighborhoods all over the city. There had been an earthquake, all right, and it was Hades's fault. He was probably sending an army of the dead after me right now. But at the moment, the Underworld wasn't my biggest problem. I had to get to shore. I had to get Zeus's thunderbolt back to Olympus. Most of all, I had to have a serious conversation with the god who'd tricked me.**

"Okay, I'm done who would like to read next?" Hermes asked looking around the room

"I will," Demeter said as the book appeared in her hand.


	24. 20 I BATTLE MY JERK RELATIVE

Demeter looked at the page before looking up at the group. Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. The doors opened and three people walked in. two girls and one boy. Jason and Percy stood up.

“Percy!” the one girl and boy cried before running to him and hugging him

“Hazel! Frank, I’m okay you can let go now,” Percy said hugging his two newest friends. The second girl stood frozen looking at Jason

“Hello Reyna,” Jason said remembering her. Hazel and Frank let go of Percy.

"Jason, you're hearing too?" Hazel questioned happily running over to him and hugging him as well. Reyna shook herself out of her shock before bowing down. Hazel and Frank frown then they remembered where they were and sank to their knees as well

“We apologize for our disrespect. It’s just that Perc simply disappeared into a golden light, as he was one of our camps leaders we were quite worried,” Reyna explained

"It is fine, you were concerned for your friend wellbeing. It is understandable," Hestia smiled at the three. The three got up and looked around at the group. Jason and Percy looked at each other before Jason nodded to Percy

“Okay, this is Hazel, frank and Reyna. Their…” Percy started

“From the same camp a Jason?” Annabeth finished getting up and standing next to Percy taking his hand. Reyna looked at her and felt jealousy building up in her.

“You must be Annabeth, he wouldn’t stop talking about having to get back to you and about how great you are,” Hazel smiled. Percy blushed as Annabeth laughed and kissed his cheek.

“Perhaps you all can get reacquainted after we finish the book?” Zeus demanded wanting to know if he would get his bolt back.

“Book?” Reyna asked sitting down on one of the new couches that appeared. Hazel and Frank sat down on the couch in-between Percy’s and Jason’s couch.

“It’s a book about Percy’s first quest,” Annabeth smiled kindly. Annabeth quickly explained what had happened so far.

Hazel looked at Nico and smile, he just looked questioned at her. "They're not from our time Hazel," Percy explained looking between Hazel and Nico.

**20 I BATTLE MY JERK RELATIVE**

**A Coast Guard boat picked us up, but they were too busy to keep us for long, or to wonder how three kids in street clothes had gotten out into the middle of the bay. There was a disaster to mop up. Their radios were jammed with distress calls. They dropped us off at the Santa Monica Pier with towels around our shoulders and water bottles that said I'M A JUNIOR COAST GUARD! and sped off to save more people. **

“That’s nice of them,” hazel smiled.

“it’s their job Hazel,” Reyna smiled at the young girl.

**Our clothes were sopping wet, even mine. When the Coast Guard boat had appeared, I'd silently prayed they wouldn't pick me out of the water and find me perfectly dry, which might've raised some eyebrows. So I'd willed myself to get soaked. Sure enough, my usual waterproof magic had abandoned me. I was also barefoot, because I'd given my shoes to Grover. Better the Coast Guard wonder why one of us was barefoot than wonder why one of us had hooves. **

Frank, Hazel and Reyna looked shocked when they saw that the three were wet,

"It's the book's fault," Percy explained shaking his wet hair around 

**After reaching dry land, we stumbled down the beach, watching the city burn against a beautiful sunrise. I felt as if I'd just come back from the dead-which I had. My backpack was heavy with Zeus's master bolt. My heart was even heavier from seeing my mother. "I don't believe it," Annabeth said. "We went all that way-" "It was a trick," I said. "A strategy worthy of Athena." **

“I didn’t take it,” Athena glared at Percy

“I know, I was just mad,” Percy explained. He hated being tricked

**"Hey," she warned. "You get it, don't you?" She dropped her eyes, her anger fading. "Yeah. I get it." "Well, I don't!" Grover complained. "Would somebody-" "Percy ..." Annabeth said. "I'm sorry about your mother. I'm so sorry...." I pretended not to hear her. If I talked about my mother, I was going to start crying like a little kid. "The prophecy was right," I said. "You shall go west and face the god who has turned.' But it wasn't Hades. Hades didn't want war among the Big Three. Someone else pulled off the theft. Someone stole Zeus's master bolt, and Hades's helm, and framed me because I'm Poseidon's kid. Poseidon will get blamed by both sides. By sundown today, there will be a three-way war. And I'll have caused it." Grover shook his head, mystified. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?" I stopped in my tracks, looking down the beach. **

“But why would a god seat another gods symbols of power?” Frank asked looking at Percy

“You’ll see,” was all Percy answered

**"Gee, let me think." There he was, waiting for us, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled beside him, its headlight turning the sand red. "Hey, kid," Ares said, seeming genuinely pleased to see me. "You were supposed to die." **

“he’s not so easy to kill,” Hazel smiled,

"What happened?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy.

“Don’t worried about it, I’ll tell you later,” Percy kissed her head.

**"You tricked me," I said. "You stole the helm and the master bolt." Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each other's symbols of power-that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands." "Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice." The idea seemed to amuse him. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this ..." From his pocket he took out a ski cap-the kind bank robbers wear-and placed it between the handlebars of his bike. Immediately, the cap transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet. **

Hades glared Ares who was struggling in his golden ropes.

**"The helm of darkness," Grover gasped. "Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going." **

“War’s never the answered,” Frank said not looking at his father,

“You’re right, and not all of us are like our parents,” Percy smiled at his kind friend. 

**"But they're your family!" Annabeth protested. Ares shrugged. "Best kind of war. Always the bloodiest. Nothing like watching your relatives fight, I always say." "You gave me the backpack in Denver," I said. "The master bolt was in there the whole time." "Yes and no," Ares said. "It's probably too complicated for your little mortal brain to follow, but the backpack is the master bolt's sheath, just morphed a bit. The bolt is connected to it, sort of like that sword you got, kid. It always returns to your pocket, right?" I wasn't sure how Ares knew about that, **

"Well I am the god of war and weapons are my speciality," Ares smiled evilly.

**but I guess a god of war had to make it his business to know about weapons. "Anyway," Ares continued, "I tinkered with the magic a bit, so the bolt would only return to the sheath once you reached the Underworld. You get close to Hades.... Bingo, you got mail. If you died along the way-no loss. I still had the weapon." **

Reyna, Hazel and Franked looked shocked at Percy

**"But why not just keep the master bolt for yourself?" I said. "Why send it to Hades?" Ares got a twitch in his jaw. For a moment, it was almost as if he were listening to another voice, deep inside his head. "Why didn't I ... yeah ... with that kind of firepower ..." He held the trance for one second ... two seconds.... I exchanged nervous looks with Annabeth. **

“See he’s being controlled,” Percy said looking at Ares. Ares rolled his eyes.

**Ares's face cleared. "I didn't want the trouble. Better to have you caught red-handed, holding the thing." "You're lying," I said. "Sending the bolt to the Underworld wasn't your idea, was it?" "Of course it was!" Smoke drifted up from his sunglasses, as if they were about to catch fire. "You didn't order the theft," I guessed. "Someone else sent a hero to steal the two items. Then, when Zeus sent you to hunt him down, you caught the thief. But you didn't turn him over to Zeus. Something convinced you to let him go. You kept the items until another hero could come along and complete the delivery. That thing in the pit is ordering you around." **

“I’m the god of war, no-one can control me,” Ares all but yelled. The ropes shot up and covered his mouth as well.

**"I am the god of war! I take orders from no one! I don't have dreams!" I hesitated. "Who said anything about dreams?" **

“And you got tricked by a child,” Athena shook her head at

**Ares looked agitated, but he tried to cover it with a smirk. "Let's get back to the problem at hand, kid. You're alive. I can't have you taking that bolt to Olympus. You just might get those hardheaded idiots to listen to you. **

That got him another set of glares

**So I've got to kill you. Nothing personal." He snapped his fingers. The sand exploded at his feet and out charged a wild boar, even larger and uglier than the one whose head hung above the door of cabin seven at Camp Half-Blood. The beast pawed the sand, glaring at me with beady eyes as it lowered its razor-sharp tusks and waited for the command to kill. I stepped into the surf. "Fight me yourself, Ares." He laughed, but I heard a little edge to his laughter ... an uneasiness. **

“You were scared to fight a half-blood child?” Leo laughed

**"You've only got one talent, kid, running away. You ran from the Chimera. You ran from the Underworld. You don't have what it takes." "Scared?" "In your adolescent dreams." But his sunglasses were starting to melt from the heat of his eyes. "No direct involvement. Sorry, kid. You're not at my level." Annabeth said, "Percy, run!" The giant boar charged. But I was done running from monsters. Or Hades, or Ares, or anybody. **

“And you never ran again,” Annabeth smiled proudly,

“Except for his feeling for you,” Thalia laughed. Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank and Hazel looked at Percy, who blushed and hid in Annabeth wet hair. 

**As the boar rushed me, I uncapped my pen and sidestepped. Riptide appeared in my hands. I slashed upward. The boar's severed right tusk fell at my feet, while the disoriented animal charged into the sea. I shouted, "Wave!" Immediately, a wave surged up from nowhere and engulfed the boar, wrapping around it like a blanket. The beast squealed once in terror. Then it was gone, swallowed by the sea. I turned back to Ares. "Are you going to fight me now?" I asked. "Or are you going to hide behind another pet?" **

“Why are you picking a fight with a god?” Reyna asked shaking her head

“Because he’s Percy,” Thalia answered smiling at Percy

**Ares's face was purple with rage. "Watch it, kid. I could turn you into-" "A cockroach," I said. "Or a tapeworm. Yeah, I'm sure. That'd save you from getting your godly hide whipped, wouldn't it?" Flames danced along the top of his glasses. "Oh, man, you are really asking to be smashed into a grease spot." "If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and the bolt are mine and you have to go away." Ares sneered. **

“That a rather a smart move,” Piper said nodding

“Yes if he won the fight, how are you not dead?” Jason asked

“I was lucky,” Percy smiled looking at Annabeth and Grover

**He swung the baseball bat off his shoulder. "How would you like to get smashed: classic or modern?" I showed him my sword. "That's cool, dead boy," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword. **

The room got tenser, Annabeth sat back on the couched as Percy laid down, his head in her lap. He was not looking forward to this fight

**The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth. "Percy," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god." "He's a coward," I told her. **

“Mmmm” Ares tried to yell through his gag. Everyone looked at Percy like he was crazy.

**She swallowed. "Wear this, at least. For luck." She took off her necklace, with her five years' worth of camp beads and the ring from her father, and tied it around my neck. "Reconciliation," she said. "Athena and Poseidon together." My face felt a little warm, but I managed a smile. "Thanks." "And take this," Grover said. He handed me a flattened tin can that he'd probably been saving in his pocket for a thousand miles. "The satyrs stand behind you." **

Percy, Grover and Annabeth smiled at each other

**"Grover ... I don't know what to say." He patted me on the shoulder. I stuffed the tin can in my back pocket. "You all done saying good-bye?" Ares came toward me, his black leather duster trailing behind him, his sword glinting like fire in the sunrise. "I've been fighting for eternity, kid. My strength is unlimited and I cannot die. What have you got?" A smaller ego, I thought, but I said nothing. **

“Smart,” Athena nodded

**I kept my feet in the surf, backing into the water up to my ankles. I thought back to what Annabeth had said at the Denver diner, so long ago: Ares has strength. That's all he has. Even strength has to how to wisdom sometimes. **

Reyna looked at Annabeth and nodded agreeing with her

**He cleaved downward at my head, but I wasn't there. My body thought for me. The water seemed to push me into the air and I catapulted over him, slashing as I came down. But Ares was just as quick. He twisted, and the strike that should've caught him directly in the spine was deflected off the end of his sword hilt. He grinned. "Not bad, not bad." He slashed again and I was forced to jump onto dry land. I tried to sidestep, to get back to the water, but Ares seemed to know what I wanted. **

“Well he has been in more fights then you,” Grover said

“And your strategy was really obvious,” Annabeth smiled sadly down at Percy

**He outmaneuvered me, pressing so hard I had to put all my concentration on not getting sliced into pieces. I kept backing away from the surf. I couldn't find any openings to attack. His sword had a reach several feet longer than Anaklusmos. Get in close, Luke had told me once, back in our sword class. When you've got the shorter blade, get in close. I stepped inside with a thrust, but Ares was waiting for that. He knocked my blade out of my hands and kicked me in the chest. **

Percy closed his eyes, his breathing becoming shallower. Annabeth looked at him with concern, she was running her hands through his hair trying to distract him from the pain

**I went airborne-twenty, maybe thirty feet. I would've broken my back if I hadn't crashed into the soft sand of a dune. "Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "Cops!" I was seeing double. My chest felt like it had just been hit with a battering ram, but I managed to get to my feet. I couldn't look away from Ares for fear he'd slice me in half, **

Everyone nodded happy that he at least knew that,

**but out of the corner of my eye I saw red lights flashing on the shoreline boulevard. Car doors were slamming. "There, officer!" somebody yelled. "See?" A gruff cop voice: "Looks like that kid on TV ... what the heck ..." "That guy's armed," another cop said. "Call for backup." I rolled to one side as Ares's blade slashed the sand. I ran for my sword, scooped it up, and launched a swipe at Ares's face, only to find my blade deflected again. Ares seemed to know exactly what I was going to do the moment before I did it. I stepped back toward the surf, forcing him to follow. "Admit it, kid," Ares said. "You got no hope. I'm just toying with you." My senses were working overtime. I now understood what Annabeth had said about ADHD keeping you alive in battle. **

“You just know realized that,” Annabeth smiled down at him.

**I was wide awake, noticing every little detail. I could see where Ares was tensing. I could tell which way he would strike. At the same time, I was aware of Annabeth and Grover, thirty feet to my left. I saw a second cop car pulling up, siren wailing. Spectators, people who had been wandering the streets because of the earthquake, were starting to gather. Among the crowd, I thought I saw a few who were walking with the strange, trotting gait of disguised satyrs. There were shimmering forms of spirits, too, as if the dead had risen from Hades to watch the battle. **

“Percy that had nothing to do with your normal ADHD, that’s your powers,” Thalia shook her head.

“I was 12 and in pain, so give me a break,” Percy said taking deep breaths.

**I heard the flap of leathery wings circling somewhere above. More sirens. I stepped farther into the water, but Ares was fast. The tip of his blade ripped my sleeve and grazed my forearm. A police voice on a megaphone said, "Drop the guns.' Set them on the ground. Now!" **

“Guns?” Frank asked looking confused,

“Mist,” everyone in the room said at the same time.

**Guns? I looked at Ares's weapon, and it seemed to be flickering; sometimes it looked like a shotgun, sometimes a two-handed sword. I didn't know what the humans were seeing in my hands, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't make them like me. Ares turned to glare at our spectators, which gave me a moment to breathe. There were five police cars now, and a line of officers crouching behind them, pistols trained on us. "This is a private matter!" Ares bellowed. "Be gone.'" He swept his hand, and a wall of red flame rolled across the patrol cars. **

“oh that's going to piss Percy off," Will said worriedly 

"It did," Grover and Annabeth said at the same time.

**The police barely had time to dive for cover before their vehicles exploded. The crowd behind them scattered, screaming. Ares roared with laughter. "Now, little hero. Let's add you to the barbecue." He slashed. I deflected his blade. I got close enough to strike, tried to fake him out with a feint, but my blow was knocked aside. The waves were hitting me in the back now. Ares was up to his thighs, wading in after me. I felt the rhythm of the sea, the waves growing larger as the tide rolled in, and suddenly I had an idea. **

Poseidon smiled, Chiron was also smiling, hoping that Percy would figure out how to win.

**Little waves, I thought. And the water behind me seemed to recede. I was holding back the tide by force of will, but tension was building, like carbonation behind a cork. Ares came toward, grinning confidently. I lowered my blade, as if I were too exhausted to go on. Wait for it, I told the sea. The pressure now was almost lifting me off my feet. Ares raised his sword. I released the tide and jumped, rocketing straight over Ares on a wave. A six-foot wall of water smashed him full in the face, leaving him cursing and sputtering with a mouth full of seaweed. **

“No one likes a mouth full of seaweed,” Nico said shaking his head.

**I landed behind him with a splash and feinted toward his head, as I'd done before. He turned in time to raise his sword, but this time he was disoriented, he didn't anticipate the trick. I changed direction, lunged to the side, and stabbed Riptide straight down into the water, sending the point through the god's heel. **

There were a few soft chuckles, but the room was still overly tense.

**The roar that followed made Hades's earthquake look like a minor event. The very sea was blasted back from Ares, leaving a wet circle of sand fifty feet wide. Ichor, the golden blood of the gods, flowed from a gash in the war god's boot. The expression on his face was beyond hatred. It was pain, shock, complete disbelief that he'd been wounded. He limped toward me, muttering ancient Greek curses. Something stopped him. It was as if a cloud covered the sun, but worse. Light faded. Sound and color drained away. A cold, heavy presence passed over the beach, slowing time, dropping the temperature to freezing, and making me feel like life was hopeless, fighting was useless. **

Chiron looked the six eldest gods, they all knew who it was, and slowly they all looked over at Ares

**The darkness lifted. Ares looked stunned. Police cars were burning behind us. The crowd of spectators had fled. Annabeth and Grover stood on the beach, in shock, watching the water flood back around Ares's feet, his glowing golden ichor dissipating in the tide. Ares lowered his sword. "You have made an enemy, godling," he told me. "You have sealed your fate. Every time you raise your blade in battle, every time you hope for success, you will feel my curse. Beware, Perseus Jackson. Beware." **

“well thankfully that curse only worked one,” Percy tried to smile,

**His body began to glow. '''Percy!" Annabeth shouted. "Don't watch!" I turned away as the god Ares revealed his true immortal form. I somehow knew that if I looked, I would disintegrate into ashes. The light died. I looked back. Ares was gone. The tide rolled out to reveal Hades's bronze helm of darkness. I picked it up and walked toward my friends. But before I got there, I heard the flapping of leathery wings. Three evil-looking grandmothers **

Reyna, Hazel and Frank looked at Percy with question looks

“They look like angry grandmas,” Percy defend himself

“Well then I don’t want to see what your grandma looks like,” Thalia joked

**with lace hats and fiery whips drifted down from the sky and landed in front of me. The middle Fury, the one who had been Mrs. Dodds, stepped forward. Her fangs were bared, but for once she didn't look threatening. She looked more disappointed, as if she'd been planning to have me for supper, but had decided I might give her indigestion. "We saw the whole thing," she hissed. "So ... it truly was not you?" I tossed her the helmet, which she caught in surprise. "Return that to Lord Hades," I said. "Tell him the truth. Tell him to call off the war." She hesitated, then ran a forked tongue over her green, leathery lips. "Live well, Percy Jackson. Become a true hero. Because if you do not, if you ever come into my clutches again ..." **

"Well that was rather nice of her," Hades said happily that his future self would her his helm back.

“Well she did get close to getting me a few more times, but we’ll get to that latter,” Percy said sitting up.

**She cackled, savoring the idea. Then she and her sisters rose on their bats' wings, fluttered into the smoke-filled sky, and disappeared. I joined Grover and Annabeth, who were staring at me in amazement. "Percy ..." Grover said. "That was so incredibly ..." "Terrifying," said Annabeth. "Cool!" Grover corrected. **

Grover and Annabeth looked at each other before laughing.

**I didn't feel terrified. I certainly didn't feel cool. I was tired and sore and completely drained of energy. "Did you guys feel that... whatever it was?" I asked. They both nodded uneasily. "Must've been the Furies overhead," Grover said. **

“Wait wasn’t it the furies?” Reyna asked worried

“oh I wish it was,” Annabeth shook her head,

**But I wasn't so sure. Something had stopped Ares from killing me, and whatever could do that was a lot stronger than the Furies. I looked at Annabeth, and an understanding passed between us. I knew now what was in that pit, what had spoken from the entrance of Tartarus. I reclaimed my backpack from Grover and looked inside. The master bolt was still there. Such a small thing to almost cause World War III. **

The half-bloods all looked at Percy they were still shocked at how he had survived against a god and seemed to be chilled at the fact he was carried the most dangerous weapon in the world on him

**"We have to get back to New York," I said. "By tonight." "That's impossible," Annabeth said, "unless we-" "Fly," I agreed. She stared at me. "Fly, like, in an airplane, which you were warned never to do lest Zeus strike you out of the sky, and carrying a weapon that has more destructive power than a nuclear bomb?" "Yeah," I said. "Pretty much exactly like that. Come on."**

“you are crazy," Thalia shook her head,

“okay I’m done, who’s next?” Demeter asked

“I will,” Hestia smile, the book appeared in her hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.
> 
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated
> 
> To everyone who lives in South Africa please stay indoors, wash your hands and wear your mask when you go out. Don't trust the government when they say this pandemic isn't bad. Please we have the highest percentage of people in the world with HIV and Aids and TB. This virus is not just s white man or rich people sickness. And sorry to say it but witch doctors won't be able to cure you. Please use common sense and stay save.


	25. 21 I SETTLE MY TAB

**21 I SETTLE MY TAB**

**It's funny how humans can wrap their mind around things and fit them into their version of reality. Chiron had told me that long ago. **

Chiron and all the gods nodded agreeing

**As usual, I didn't appreciate his wisdom until much later. **

Chiron smiled at Percy who smiled sheepishly.  
“Don’t worry about most kids are like that,” Annabeth smiled at Percy.

**According to the L.A. news, the explosion at the Santa Monica beach had been caused when a crazy kidnapper fired a shotgun at a police car. He accidentally hit a gas main that had ruptured during the earthquake. This crazy kidnapper (a.k.a. Ares) was the same man who had abducted me and two other adolescents in New York and brought us across country on a ten-day odyssey of terror. Poor little Percy Jackson wasn't an international criminal after all. He'd caused a commotion on that Greyhound bus in New Jersey trying to get away from his captor (and afterward, witnesses would even swear they had seen the leather-clad man on the bus-"Why didn't I remember him before?"). The crazy man had caused the explosion in the St. Louis Arch. **

Reyna looked shocked at Percy. Frank and Hazel smiled and shook their head.

**After all, no kid could've done that. A concerned waitress in Denver had seen the man threatening his abductees outside her diner, gotten a friend to take a photo, and notified the police. Finally, brave Percy Jackson (I was beginning to like this kid) had stolen a gun from his captor in Los Angeles and battled him shotgun-to-rifle on the beach. Police had arrived just in time. But in the spectacular explosion, five police cars had been destroyed and the captor had fled. No fatalities had occurred. Percy Jackson and his two friends were safely in police custody. **

The kids in the room shook their head, Poseidon and Chiron were just happy that Percy, Grover and Annabeth finally got some good luck

**The reporters fed us this whole story. We just nodded and acted tearful and exhausted (which wasn't hard), and played victimized kids for the cameras. "All I want," I said, choking back my tears, "is to see my loving stepfather again. Every time I saw him on TV, calling me a delinquent punk, **

"What?" Hazel demanded, looking at Percy. Percy just looked away from everyone.

"Oh don't worry we are going to discuss with him after this book is done," Annabeth said looking straight at Percy, who looking at the exist like it held all the answers in the world.

“Oh no you’re not running away this time,” Thalia smiled sweetly.

**I knew ... somehow ... we would be okay. And I know he'll want to reward each and every person in this beautiful city of Los Angeles with a free major appliance from his store. Here's the phone number." **

Apollo, Hermes, Leo and Grover almost fell out of their seats in laughter. The rest, except for Reyna were smiling.

**The police and reporters were so moved that they passed around the hat and raised money for three tickets on the next plane to New York. I knew there was no choice but to fly. I hoped Zeus would cut me some slack, considering the circumstances. But it was still hard to force myself on board the flight. Takeoff was a nightmare. Every spot of turbulence was scarier than a Greek monster. **

"Is it just as bad for you when you're at sea?" Annabeth asked looking at Thalia, then Jason, then Nico. All three shook their head, Percy merely glared at Zeus. Poseidon smiled smugly at his two brothers who just looked away from everyone.

**I didn't unclench my hands from the armrests until we touched down safely at La Guardia. The local press was waiting for us outside security, but we managed to evade them thanks to Annabeth, who lured them away in her invisible Yankees cap, shouting, "They're over by the frozen yogurt! Come on!" then rejoined us at baggage claim. **

“Thank you,” Percy smiled kissing her cheek.

“You can’t sweet talk, or bat those eyes at me, hoping I'll forget the discussion was going to have about Gabe," Annabeth smiled back sweetly at him

**We split up at the taxi stand. I told Annabeth and Grover to get back to Half-Blood Hill and let Chiron know what had happened. They protested, and it was hard to let them go after all we'd been through, but I knew I had to do this last part of the quest by myself. If things went wrong, if the gods didn't believe me ... I wanted Annabeth and Grover to survive to tell Chiron the truth. **

Annabeth and Grover smiled at Percy, everyone ells was looking proudly at Percy, Jason knew that moment he really wanted to be friends with Percy.

**I hopped in a taxi and headed into Manhattan. Thirty minutes later, I walked into the lobby of the Empire State Building. I must have looked like a homeless kid, with my tattered clothes and my scraped-up face. I hadn't slept in at least twenty-four hours. I went up to the guard at the front desk and said, "Six hundredth floor." He was reading a huge book with a picture of a wizard on the front. I wasn't much into fantasy, but the book must've been good, because the guard took a while to look up. "No such floor, kiddo." "I need an audience with Zeus." He gave me a vacant smile. "Sorry?" "You heard me." I was about to decide this guy was just a regular mortal, and I'd better run for it before he called the straitjacket patrol, when he said, "No appointment, no audience, kiddo. Lord Zeus doesn't see anyone unannounced."**

“True, I am a very busy god,” Zeus nodded. All the gods in the room looked at him like he was crazy

“Sure busy sticking you know what into any female you can find,” Hera glared at him

**"Oh, I think he'll make an exception." I slipped off my backpack and unzipped the top. The guard looked inside at the metal cylinder, not getting what it was for a few seconds. Then his face went pale. "That isn't..." "Yes, it is," I promised. "You want me take it out and-" "No! No!" He scrambled out of his seat, fumbled around his desk for a key card, then handed it to me. "Insert this in the security slot. Make sure nobody else is in the elevator with you." I did as he told me. As soon as the elevator doors closed, I slipped the key into the slot. The card disappeared and a new button appeared on the console, a red one that said 600. I pressed it and waited, and waited. Muzak played. "Raindrops keep falling on my head...." Finally, ding. The doors slid open. **

Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Reyna, Hazel and Rachel all sat forward, wanting to know how Olympus looked

**I stepped out and almost had a heart attack. I was standing on a narrow stone walkway in the middle of the air. Below me was Manhattan, from the height of an airplane. In front of me, white marble steps wound up the spine of a cloud, into the sky. My eyes followed the stairway to its end, where my brain just could not accept what I saw. Look again, my brain said. We're looking, my eyes insisted. **

Everyone was looking at Percy again.

“I’m not crazy,” he insisted

**It's really there. From the top of the clouds rose the decapitated peak of a mountain, its summit covered with snow. Clinging to the mountainside were dozens of multileveled palaces-a city of mansions-all with white-columned porticos, gilded terraces, and bronze braziers glowing with a thousand fires. Roads wound crazily up to the peak, where the largest palace gleamed against the snow. Precariously perched gardens bloomed with olive trees and rosebushes. I could make out an open-air market filled with colorful tents, a stone amphitheater built on one side of the mountain, a hippodrome and a coliseum on the other. It was an Ancient Greek city, except it wasn't in ruins. It was new, and clean, and colorful, the way Athens must've looked twenty-five hundred years ago. **

Athena smiled and nodded. Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Reyna, Hazel and Rachel were smiling, a look of awe in their eyes.

“It’s beautiful,” Piper smiled.

"Oh, you should see it know," Percy smiled at Annabeth who blushed and looked away.

“What does that mean?” Athena asked looking at the two.

“Nothing,” Percy and Annabeth smiled.

**This place can't be here, I told myself. The tip of a mountain hanging over New York City like a billion-ton asteroid? How could something like that be anchored above the Empire State Building, in plain sight of millions of people, and not get noticed? **

“Mist,” everyone said at the same time

“I was a kid that was dead tired, so give me break,” Percy smiled

**But here it was. And here I was. My trip through Olympus was a daze. I passed some giggling wood nymphs who threw olives at me from their garden. Hawkers in the market offered to sell me ambrosia-on-a-stick, and a new shield, and a genuine glitter-weave replica of the Golden Fleece, as seen on Hephaestus-TV The nine muses were tuning their instruments for a concert in the park while a small crowd gathered-satyrs and naiads and a bunch of good-looking teenagers who might've been minor gods and goddesses. **

All the girls looked at Percy, who was smiling sweetly at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek.

**Nobody seemed worried about an impending civil war. In fact, everybody seemed in a festive mood. Several of them turned to watch me pass, and whispered to themselves. I climbed the main road, toward the big palace at the peak. It was a reverse copy of the palace in the Underworld. There, everything had been black and bronze. Here, everything glittered white and silver. I realized Hades must've built his palace to resemble this one. He wasn't welcomed in Olympus except on the winter solstice, so he'd built his own Olympus underground. **

Hades nodded, not looking at any of his siblings.

**Despite my bad experience with him, I felt a little sorry for the guy. To be banished from this place seemed really unfair. It would make anybody bitter. **

Hades looked at Percy and gave him a small nod. Poseidon looked at his eldest brother, ashamed at himself. He knew that he should have done more for his brother, but he was too busy focusing on himself. Looking at Hades know Poseidon promised himself to try and help his bother.

**Steps led up to a central courtyard. Past that, the throne loom. Room really isn't the right word. The place made Grand Central Station look like a broom closet. Massive columns rose to a domed ceiling, which was gilded with moving constellations. Twelve thrones, built for beings the size of Hades, were arranged in an inverted U, just like the cabins at Camp Half-Blood. An enormous fire crackled in the central hearth pit. The thrones were empty except for two at the end: the head throne on the right, and the one to its immediate left. **

All eyes when to Poseidon and Zeus.

**I didn't have to be told who the two gods were that were sitting there, waiting for me to approach. I came toward them, my legs trembling. The gods were in giant human form, as Hades had been, but I could barely look at them without feeling a tingle, as if my body were starting to burn. **

Poseidon glared at Zeus. Hestia moved behind her younger brother and hit him over the head.

**Zeus, the Lord of the Gods, wore a dark blue pinstriped suit. He sat on a simple throne of solid platinum. He had a well-trimmed beard, marbled gray and black like a storm cloud. His face was proud and handsome and grim, his eyes rainy gray. As I got nearer to him, the air crackled and smelled of ozone. The god sitting next to him was his brother, without a doubt, but he was dressed very differently. He reminded me of a beachcomber from Key West. He wore leather sandals, khaki Bermuda shorts, and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it. His skin was deeply tanned, his hands scarred like an old-time fisherman's. **

Poseidon smiled at Percy. Zeus and Hera shook their head, they didn’t understand why Poseidon refused to dress more professionally when he came to Olympus

**His hair was black, like mine. His face had that same brooding look that had always gotten me branded a rebel. But his eyes, sea green like mine, were surrounded by sun-crinkles that told me he smiled a lot, too. His throne was a deep-sea fisherman's chair. It was the simple swiveling kind, with a black leather seat and a built-in holster for a fishing pole. Instead of a pole, the holster held a bronze trident, flickering with green light around the tips. **

Poseidon smiled down at his trident happy that it too wasn’t stolen.

**The gods weren't moving or speaking, but there was tension in the air, as if they'd just finished an argument. **

“Know these two, defiantly,” Demeter smiled at the kids.

**I approached the fisherman's throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." I dared not look up. **

Zeus glared at Percy. Poseidon smiling sow big Hestia was afraid his face would split in two.

**My heart was racing. I could feel the energy emanating from the two gods. If I said the wrong thing, I had no doubt they could blast me into dust. To my left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?" I kept my head down, and waited. **

Zeus nodded agreeing with his book self,

**"Peace, brother," Poseidon finally said. His voice stirred my oldest memories: that warm glow I remembered as a baby, the sensation of this god's hand on my forehead, "The boy defers to his father. This is only right." "You still claim him then?" Zeus asked, menacingly. "You claim this child whom you sired against our sacred oath?" **

"Well father you did break your oath twice and with the same woman," Thalia shook her head. Poseidon and Hades looked smugly at Zeus who merely looked away.

**"I have admitted my wrongdoing," Poseidon said. **

Hestia moved over to Poseidon, and hit him over his head,

“What did I do this time?” Poseidon yelled rubbing his head. Hestia just glared at him.

**"Now I would hear him speak." Wrongdoing. A lump welled up in my throat. Was that all I was? A wrongdoing? The result of a god's mistake? **

Poseidon looked apologetic at Percy. Percy simply nodded up at him 

**"I have spared him once already," Zeus grumbled. "Daring to fly through my domain ... pah! I should have blasted him out of the sky for his impudence." "And risk destroying your own master bolt?" Poseidon asked calmly. "Let us hear him out, brother." Zeus grumbled some more. "I shall listen," he decided. "Then I shall make up my mind whether or not to cast this boy down from Olympus." "Perseus," Poseidon said. "Look at me." I did, and I wasn't sure what I saw in his face. There was no clear sign of love or approval. Nothing to encourage me. It was like looking at the ocean: some days, you could tell what mood it was in. Most days, though, it was unreadable, mysterious. **

Everyone nodded agreeing with Percy. The gods looked at Poseidon nodded agreeing as well.

**I got the feeling Poseidon really didn't know what to think of me. He didn't know whether he was happy to have me as a son or not. In a strange way, I was glad that Poseidon was so distant. If he'd tried to apologize, or told me he loved me, or even smiled, it would've felt fake. Like a human dad, making some lame excuse for not being around. I could live with that. After all, I wasn't sure about him yet, either.**

Poseidon looked down sadly at

**"Address Lord Zeus, boy," Poseidon told me. "Tell him your story." So I told Zeus everything, just as it had happened. I took out the metal cylinder, which began sparking in the Sky God's presence, and laid it at his feet. There was a long silence, broken only by the crackle of the hearth fire. Zeus opened his palm. The lightning bolt flew into it. As he closed his fist, the metallic points flared with electricity, until he was holding what looked more like the classic thunderbolt, a twenty-foot javelin of arcing, hissing energy that made the hairs on my scalp rise. "I sense the boy tells the truth," Zeus muttered. "But that Ares would do such a thing ... it is most unlike him." "He is proud and impulsive," Poseidon said. **

Everyone nodded agreeing with Poseidon. Ares who was still tied up simply glared at everyone.

**"It runs in the family." "Lord?" I asked. They both said, "Yes?" "Ares didn't act alone. Someone else-something else- came up with the idea." I described my dreams, and the feeling I'd had on the beach, that momentary breath of evil that had seemed to stop the world, and made Ares back off from killing me. "In the dreams," I said, "the voice told me to bring the bolt to the Underworld. Ares hinted that he'd been having dreams, too. I think he was being used, just as I was, to start a war." "You are accusing Hades, after all?" Zeus asked. "No," I said. "I mean, Lord Zeus, I've been in the presence of Hades. This feeling on the beach was different. It was the same thing I felt when I got close to that pit. That was the entrance to Tartarus, wasn't it? Something powerful and evil is stirring down there ... something even older than the gods." Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other. **

“It’s not him,” Zeus said simply

"We shall see," Hestia said worriedly

**They had a quick, intense discussion in Ancient Greek. I only caught one word. Father. Poseidon made some kind of suggestion, but Zeus cut him off. Poseidon tried to argue. Zeus held up his hand angrily. "We will speak of this no more," Zeus said. "I must go personally to purify this thunderbolt in the waters of Lemnos, to remove the human taint from its metal." He rose and looked at me. His expression softened just a fraction of a degree. "You have done me a service, boy. Few heroes could have accomplished as much." "I had help, sir," I said. "Grover Underwood and Annabeth Chase-" "To show you my thanks, I shall spare your life. I do not trust you, Perseus Jackson. I do not like what your arrival means for the future of Olympus. But for the sake of peace in the family, I shall let you live." "Um ... thank you, sir." "Do not presume to fly again. Do not let me find you here when I return. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt. And it shall be your last sensation." Thunder shook the palace. With a blinding flash of lightning, Zeus was gone. I was alone in the throne room with my father. "Your uncle," Poseidon sighed, "has always had a flair for dramatic exits. I think he would've done well as the god of theater." **

The Greek kids nodded trying not to laugh. Zeus was glaring at Poseidon who smiled at him

**An uncomfortable silence. "Sir," I said, "what was in that pit?" Poseidon regarded me. "Have you not guessed?" "Kronos," I said. "The king of the Titans." Even in the throne room of Olympus, far away from Tartarus, the name Kronos darkened the room, made the hearth fire seem not quite so warm on my back. **

Just like in the book the room seemed to grow darker and colder. Percy, Thalia, Nico and Jason were all alert, looking for danger.

**Poseidon gripped his trident. "In the First War, Percy, Zeus cut our father Kronos into a thousand pieces, just as Kronos had done to his own father, Ouranos. Zeus cast Kronos's remains into the darkest pit of Tartarus. The Titan army was scattered, their mountain fortress on Etna destroyed, their monstrous allies driven to the farthest corners of the earth. And yet Titans cannot die, any more than we gods can. Whatever is left of Kronos is still alive in some hideous way, still conscious in his eternal pain, still hungering for power." "He's healing," I said. "He's coming back." Poseidon shook his head. "From time to time, over the eons, Kronos has stirred. **

“And yet he has never come back before, so I don’t see what’s the problem,” Zeus argued.

**He enters men's nightmares and breathes evil thoughts. He wakens restless monsters from the depths. But to suggest he could rise from the pit is another thing." "That's what he intends, Father. That's what he said." Poseidon was silent for a long time. "Lord Zeus has closed discussion on this matter. He will not allow talk of Kronos. You have completed your quest, child. That is all you need to do." "But-" I stopped myself. Arguing would do no good. It would very possibly anger the only god who I had on my side. "As ... as you wish, Father." A faint smile played on his lips. "Obedience does not come naturally to you, does it?" **

“No,” everyone who knew Percy said at the same time. Percy mealy rubbed his neck and blushed

**"No ... sir." "I must take some blame for that, I suppose. The sea does not like to be restrained." He rose to his full height and took up his trident. Then he shimmered and became the size of a regular man, standing directly in front of me. "You must go, child. But first, know that your mother has returned." I stared at him, completely stunned. **

Poseidon smiled. Most of the kids were happy that Sally was save. Percy smiled thinking about his mother.

**"My mother?" "You will find her at home. Hades sent her when you recovered his helm. Even the Lord of Death pays his debts." **

“More so then the rest,” Hades crossed his arms over his chest.

**My heart was pounding. I couldn't believe it. "Do you ... would you ..." I wanted to ask if Poseidon would come with me to see her, but then I realized that was ridiculous. I imagined loading the God of the Sea into a taxi and taking him to the Upper East Side. If he'd wanted to see my mom all these years, he would have. And there was Smelly Gabe to think about. **

Percy frowned remembering Gabe. He really hoped that he would not make another appearance in the book.

**Poseidon's eyes took on a little sadness. "When you return home, Percy, you must make an important choice. You will find a package waiting in your room." "A package?" "You will understand when you see it. **

“Is that what I think it is?" Annabeth asked Percy nodded happily at what happened at Gabe.

**No one can choose your path, Percy. You must decide." I nodded, though I didn't know what he meant. "Your mother is a queen among women," Poseidon said wistfully. **

Poseidon and the kids who knew her nodded agreeing with him. Hera smiled kindly at Percy, happy that he loved his mother so much.

**"I had not met such a mortal woman in a thousand years. Still ... I am sorry you were born, child. I have brought you a hero's fate, and a hero's fate is never happy. It is never anything but tragic." **

“It’s not so bad,” Percy smiled kissing Annabeth’s head, pulling her closer.

**I tried not to feel hurt. Here was my own dad, telling me he was sorry I'd been born. "I don't mind, Father." "Not yet, perhaps," he said. "Not yet. But it was an unforgivable mistake on my part." "I'll leave you then." I bowed awkwardly. "I-I won't bother you again." I was five steps away when he called, "Perseus." I turned. There was a different light in his eyes, a fiery kind of pride. "You did well, Perseus. Do not misunderstand me. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God." **

Percy smiled at Poseidon,

**As I walked back through the city of the gods, conversations stopped. The muses paused their concert. People and satyrs and naiads all turned toward me, their faces filled with respect and gratitude, and as I passed, they knelt, as if I were some kind of hero.**

“well you are a hero,” Thalia smiled at him.

*** * ***

**Fifteen minutes later, still in a trance, I was back on the streets of Manhattan. I caught a taxi to my mom's apartment, **

“Annabeth hit Percy over his head,

“What did I do now?” Percy asked looking at her

“Do you have any idea about how worried Grover and I were?” Annabeth asked

“sorry, I wanted to see my mom,” Percy said giving Annabeth his puppy eyes. 

**rang the doorbell, and there she was-my beautiful mother, smelling of peppermint and licorice, the weariness and worry evaporating from her face as soon as she saw me. "Percy! Oh, thank goodness. Oh, my baby." She crushed the air right out of me. We stood in the hallway as she cried and ran her hands through my hair. I'll admit it-my eyes were a little misty, too. I was shaking, I was so relieved to see her. She told me she'd just appeared at the apartment that morning, scaring Gabe half out of his wits. She didn't remember anything since the Minotaur, and couldn't believe it when Gabe told her I was a wanted criminal, traveling across the country, blowing up national monuments. **

“She really did just see the good in me,” Percy smiled sadly.

**She'd been going out of her mind with worry all day because she hadn't heard the news. Gabe had forced her to go into work, saying she had a month's salary to make up and she'd better get started. I swallowed back my anger and told her my own story. I tried to make it sound less scary than it had been, but that wasn't easy. I was just getting to the fight with Ares when Gabe's voice interrupted from the living room. "Hey, Sally! That meat loaf done yet or what?" **

Percy growled. He was starting to get angry. He still hated Gabe and how he treated Sally.

**She closed her eyes. "He isn't going to be happy to see you, Percy. The store got half a million phone calls today from Los Angeles ... something about free appliances." "Oh, yeah. About that..." She managed a weak smile. "Just don't make him angrier, all right? Come on." In the month I'd been gone, the apartment had turned into Gabeland. Garbage was ankle deep on the carpet. The sofa had been reupholstered in beer cans. Dirty socks and underwear hung off the lampshades. Gabe and three of his big goony friends were playing poker at the table. When Gabe saw me, his cigar dropped out of his mouth. His face got redder than lava. "You got nerve coming here, you little punk. I thought the police-" **

Poseidon growled.

**"He's not a fugitive after all," my mom interjected. "Isn't that wonderful, Gabe?" Gabe looked back and forth between us. He didn't seem to think my homecoming was so wonderful. "Bad enough I had to give back your life insurance money, Sally," he growled. **

Annabeth looked at Percy, his eyes were closed and he was rigid. Annabeth could see he was trying very hard not to let his anger show. She took his and squeezed. Trying to let him know he was not alone.

**"Get me the phone. I'll call the cops." "Gabe, no!" He raised his eyebrows. "Did you just say 'no'? You think I'm gonna put up with this punk again? I can still press charges against him for ruining my Camaro." "But-" He raised his hand, and my mother flinched. **

All the kids in the room froze. Even Poseidon was frozen, he couldn’t imagine that anyone would ever want to hit Sally. Percy got up and left the room, Annabeth and Grover both got up and ran after them.

“Should we continue?” Zeus asked looking at Poseidon who as well looked ready to destroy the room

“No, let give them some time, but I do think that we should give Percy some time.” Hestia smiled worried as well 

***

Annabeth and Grover found Percy outside busy yelling and kicking the ground. They slowly approached him but didn't say anything.

"I hate him, I hate him!" Percy growled pacing around. He was so angry, angry at Gabe who had hit his mother, for hurting him, angry at the fates for making everyone he cared about to read about how Gabe had treated his mother.

Grover tried to send calming emotions to Percy but it wasn’t really helping. Finally, after a few mined Percy sat down on a bench. Annabeth and Grover sat next to him

“Why do they have to read about that,” Percy asked his head in his hands. Annabeth and hugged him.

"Percy you're our leader, you've led us through the war," Annabeth started

“You’re an amazing friend and fighter,” Grover chimed in

“But you understand campers more than anything, and this is why. Everything you've been through all the bad, it simply made you greater. You are who you are because you survived and you revise to give up." Annabeth smiled tears in her eyes

“You protect everyone, you make sure that no-one would ever be treated like you’re mom or you were,” Grover said hugging him tighter. Percy looked at the two and gave them a small smile.

“This is a mess,” Percy said sitting up looking around

“You have no idea,” Annabeth said resting her head on his shoulder

“You’re from the future,” Grover laughed.

“What, so Leo haven’t built the ship that you were going to use to get to camp Jupiter?” Percy asked looking at Grover

“Leo had just started building it,” Annabeth said sadly.

“Guess we need to go back in,” Grover said looking up at the palace

"I think we still have a little bit of time," Percy said placing his arms around the two.

***

“Welcome back,” Hera said sternly, she didn’t like it that the three were gone so long. Annabeth and Grover merely glared at her before the three sat down on the same sea-blue couch. Hestia picked up the book

**For the first time, I realized something. Gabe had hit my mother. I didn't know when, or how much. But I was sure he'd done it. Maybe it had been going on for years, when I wasn't around. A balloon of anger started expanding in my chest. I came toward Gabe, instinctively taking my pen out of my pocket. **

"Would the pen have worked on him?" Thalia asked angrily as well

“With him probably,” Artemis growled, she hated it when men would hit women

**He just laughed. "What, punk? You gonna write on me? You touch me, and you are going to jail forever, you understand?" "Hey, Gabe," his friend Eddie interrupted. "He's just a kid." Gabe looked at him resentfully and mimicked in a falsetto voice: "Just a kid." His other friends laughed like idiots. "I'll be nice to you, punk." Gabe showed me his tobacco-stained teeth. "I'll give you five minutes to get your stuff and clear out. After that, I call the police." "Gabe!" my mother pleaded. "He ran away," Gabe told her. "Let him stay gone." I was itching to uncap Riptide, but even if I did, the blade wouldn't hurt humans. And Gabe, by the loosest definition, was human. My mother took my arm. "Please, Percy. Come on. We'll go to your room." I let her pull me away, my hands still trembling with rage. My room had been completely filled with Gabe's junk. I here were stacks of used car batteries, a rotting bouquet of sympathy flowers with a card from somebody who'd seen his Barbara Walters interview. **

“What did happen to him?” Thalia asked

“you’ll see,” Percy smiled evilly

**"Gabe is just upset, honey," my mother told me. "I'll talk to him later. I'm sure it will work out." "Mom, it'll never work out. Not as long as Gabe's here." She wrung her hands nervously. "I can ... I'll take you to work with me for the rest of the summer. In the fall, maybe there's another boarding school-" "Mom." She lowered her eyes. "I'm trying, Percy. I just... I need some time." A package appeared on my bed. At least, I could've sworn it hadn't been there a moment before. It was a battered cardboard box about the right size to fit a basketball. The address on the mailing slip was in my own handwriting:**

**The Gods**

**Mount Olympus**

**600th Floor,**

**Empire State Building**

**New York, NY**

**With best wishes,**

**PERCY JACKSON**

“oh I love you,” Thalia laughed. A few gods were looking at Percy

“What I didn’t do anything,” Percy smiled

**Over the top in black marker, in a man's clear, bold print, was the address of our apartment, and the words: RETURN TO SENDER. Suddenly I understood what Poseidon had told me on Olympus. A package. A decision. Whatever else you do, know that you are mine. You are a true son of the Sea God. I looked at my mother. "Mom, do you want Gabe gone?” "Percy, it isn't that simple. I-" "Mom, just tell me. That jerk has been hitting you. Do you want him gone or not?" She hesitated, then nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yes, Percy. I do. And I'm trying to get up my courage to tell him. But you can't do this for me. You can't solve my problems." I looked at the box. I could solve her problem. I wanted to slice that package open, plop it on the poker table, and take out what was inside. I could start my very own statue garden, right there in the living room. That's what a Greek hero would do in the stories, I thought. That's what Gabe deserves. But a hero's story always ended in tragedy. Poseidon had told me that. I remembered the Underworld. I thought about Gabe's spirit drifting forever in the Fields of Asphodel, or condemned to some hideous torture behind the barbed wire of the Fields of Punishment-an eternal poker game, sitting up to his waist in boiling oil listening to opera music. Did I have the right to send someone there? Even Gabe? **

“See that’s why you’re better,” Annabeth smiled kissing his cheek.

“Oh I really like you’re mother,” Thalia, Hermes and Apollo laughed.

**A month ago, I wouldn't have hesitated. Now ... "I can do it," I told my mom. "One look inside this box, and he'll never bother you again." She glanced at the package, and seemed to understand immediately. "No, Percy," she said, stepping away. "You can't." "Poseidon called you a queen," I told her. "He said he hadn't met a woman like you in a thousand years." Her cheeks flushed. "Percy-" "You deserve better than this, Mom. You should go to college, get your degree. You can write your novel, meet a nice guy maybe, live in a nice house. **

"And she did," Percy's smiled proudly at his mother. Poseidon looked at Percy hopefully.

**You don't need to protect me anymore by staying with Gabe. Let me get rid of him." She wiped a tear off her cheek. "You sound so much like your father," she said. "He offered to stop the tide for me once. He offered to build me a palace at the bottom of the sea. He thought he could solve all my problems with a wave of his hand." **

“Aww,” All the girls cooed. Hera glared at Zeus angry that he never did anything like that for her.

**"What's wrong with that?" Her multicolored eyes seemed to search inside me. "I think you know, Percy. I think you're enough like me to understand. If my life is going to mean anything, I have to live it myself. I can't let a god take care of me ... or my son. I have to ... find the courage on my own. Your quest has reminded me of that." **

Artemis and Athena nodded agreeing with her.

**We listened to the sound of poker chips and swearing, ESPN from the living room television. "I'll leave the box," I said. "If he threatens you ..." She looked pale, but she nodded. "Where will you go, Percy?" "Half-Blood Hill." "For the summer ... or forever?" "I guess that depends." We locked eyes, and I sensed that we had an agreement. We would see how things stood at the end of the summer. She kissed my forehead. "You'll be a hero, Percy. You'll be the greatest of all." **

“And you are,” all his friends said at the same time.

**I took one last look around my bedroom. I had a feeling I'd never see it again. Then I walked with my mother to the front door. "Leaving so soon, punk?" Gabe called after me. "Good riddance." I had one last twinge of doubt. How could I turn down the perfect chance to take revenge on him? I was leaving here without saving my mother. "Hey, Sally," he yelled. "What about that meat loaf, huh?" A steely look of anger flared in my mother's eyes, and I thought, just maybe, I was leaving her in good hands after all. Her own. "The meat loaf is coming right up, dear," she told Gabe. "Meat loaf surprise." She looked at me, and winked. The last thing I saw as the door swung closed was my mother staring at Gabe, as if she were contemplating how he would look as a garden statue.**

That got a few chuckles out of everyone.

“You are really a great Hero,” Jason smiled at Percy,

“So are you, thanks for taking care of my camp,” Percy smiled

“thank you for taking care of mine,” Jason smiled.

“Octavian is not going to be happy. Now we have three praetors,” Frank laughed

"Who wants to read the next chapter?" Hestia asked holding up the book

“I will,” Poseidon tried to smile. He was still worried for Percy and Sally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick  
So this story got taken down, so here it is back. Good luck.   
Okay I know the first book plays of in the summer of 2006 so this fanfic does play off right before Luke stole the bolt.


	26. 22 THE PROPHECY COMES TRUE

Winter solstice 2005

Poseidon opened the book

**22 THE PROPHECY COMES TRUE**

“What but everything has already happened,” Hermes said looking at Percy, Grover and Annabeth

“What was the prophecy?” Reyna asked looking at Annabeth

Rachel sat straight, her voice changing to that of the oracles "You shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned. You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend and you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end"

All the gods but Athena looked between Annabeth and Grover.

“It wasn’t them. Another friend will betray us all,” Percy defended Annabeth and Grover. 

**We were the first heroes to return alive to Half-Blood Hill since Luke, so of course everybody treated us as if we'd won some reality-TV contest. According to camp tradition, we wore laurel wreaths to a big feast prepared in our honor, then led a procession down to the bonfire, where we got to burn the burial shrouds our cabins had made for us in our absence. Annabeth's shroud was so beautiful-gray silk with embroidered owls-I told her it seemed a shame not to bury her in it. **

Annabeth and Percy smiled remembering all the laurels that had been made. Athena nodded at Percy, happy that he acknowledged her children’s creativity

**She punched me and told me to shut up. Being the son of Poseidon, I didn't have any cabin mates, so the Ares cabin had volunteered to make my shroud. **

The campers laughed at that.

“why didn’t Tyson make you’re Laurel?” Hazel asked looking at Percy

“He wasn’t at camp yet,” Percy smiled remembering his baby brother. Poseidon smiled, happy that his son seemed to love his other son.

**They'd taken an old bedsheet and painted smiley faces with X'ed-out eyes around the border, and the word LOSER painted really big in the middle. It was fun to burn. **

“I can imagine that was fun,” Thalia laughed imagining it.

**As Apollo's cabin led the sing-along and passed out s'mores, I was surrounded by my old Hermes cabinmates, Annabeth's friends from Athena, and Grover's satyr buddies, who were admiring the brand-new searcher's license he'd received from the Council of Cloven Elders. The council had called Grover's performance on the quest "Brave to the point of indigestion. Horns-and-whiskers above anything we have seen in the past." **

The camp half-blood campers cheered.

**The only ones not in a party mood were Clarisse and her cabinmates, whose poisonous looks told me they'd never forgive me for disgracing their dad. That was okay with me. Even Dionysus's welcome-home speech wasn't enough to dampen my spirits. "Yes, yes, so the little brat didn't get himself killed and now he'll have an even bigger head. **

“No he won’t,” Annabeth said proudly, kissing his cheek. Percy’s friends nodded agreeing with him.

**Well, huzzah for that. In other announcements, there will be no canoe races this Saturday...." I moved back into cabin three, but it didn't feel so lonely anymore. I had my friends to train with during the day. At night, I lay awake and listened to the sea, knowing my father was out there. **

Poseidon smiled, happy that his son didn’t hate him. Percy smiled, he couldn’t wait till Tyson would show up in the books.

**Maybe he wasn't quite sure about me yet, maybe he hadn't even wanted me born, but he was watching. And so far, he was proud of what I'd done. As for my mother, she had a chance at a new life. Her letter arrived a week after I got back to camp. She told me Gabe had left mysteriously-disappeared off the face of the planet, in fact. She'd reported him missing to the police, but she had a funny feeling they would never find him. **

There were cheers of happiness. Everyone was happy that neither Sally nor Percy would ever be near that man again

**On a completely unrelated subject, she'd sold her first life-size concrete sculpture, entitled The Poker Player, to a collector, through an art gallery in Soho. **

Athena and Artemis nodded agreeing with what Sally had done.

**She'd gotten so much money for it, she'd put a deposit down on a new apartment and made a payment on her first semester's tuition at NYU. The Soho gallery was clamoring for more of her work, which they called "a huge step forward in super-ugly neorealism." **

“That’s an understatement,” Chiron said shaking his head

**But don't worry, my mom wrote. I'm done with sculpture. I've disposed of that box of tools you left me. It's time for me to turn to writing. At the bottom, she wrote a P.S.: Percy, I've found a good private school here in the city. I've put a deposit down to hold you a spot, in case you want to enroll for seventh grade. You could live at home. But if you want to go year-round at Half-Blood Hill, I'll understand. **

“You did go home right?” Piper asked. Percy smiled and nodded.

**I folded the note carefully and set it on my bedside table. Every night before I went to sleep, I read it again, and I tried to decide how to answer her. On the Fourth of July, the whole camp gathered at the beach for a fireworks display by cabin nine. Being Hephaestus's kids, they weren't going to settle for a few lame red-white-and-blue explosions. **

"Dam right," Leo yelled proudly. He was excited to know what his siblings were going to make. Hephaestus smiled proudly at his children

**They'd anchored a barge offshore and loaded it with rockets the size of Patriot missiles. According to Annabeth, who'd seen the show before, the blasts would be sequenced so tightly they'd look like frames of animation across the sky. The finale was supposed to be a couple of hundred-foot-tall Spartan warriors who would crackle to life above the ocean, fight a battle, then explode into a million colors. **

“Cool,” all the kids said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth smiled remembering that night

**As Annabeth and I were spreading a picnic blanket, Grover showed up to tell us good-bye. He was dressed in his usual jeans and T-shirt and sneakers, but in the last few weeks he'd started to look older, almost high-school age. His goatee had gotten thicker. He'd put on weight. **

“Hey,” Grover yelled punching Percy’s arm. Annabeth and Thalia laughed at the two.

**His horns had grown at least an inch, so he now had to wear his rasta cap all the time to pass as human. "I'm off," he said. "I just came to say ... well, you know." I tried to feel happy for him. After all, it wasn't every day a satyr got permission to go look for the great god Pan. But it was hard saying good-bye. I'd only known Grover a year, yet he was my oldest friend. Annabeth gave him a hug. She told him to keep his fake feet on. **

“He did that, he even got a matching dress,” Percy joked. Grover glared at him, Annabeth laughed remembering how Grover looked.

“You two are horrible friends,” Grover pouted.

**I asked him where he was going to search first. "Kind of a secret," he said, looking embarrassed. "I wish you could come with me, guys, but humans and Pan ..." "We understand," Annabeth said. "You got enough tin cans for the trip?" "Yeah." "And you remembered your reed pipes?" "Jeez, Annabeth," he grumbled. "You're like an old mama goat." **

"Yes, he is," Percy laughed along with Grover. Annabeth merely glared at them.

**But he didn't really sound annoyed. He gripped his walking stick and slung a backpack over his shoulder. He looked like any hitchhiker you might see on an American highway-nothing like the little runty boy I used to defend from bullies at Yancy Academy. "Well," he said, "wish me luck." He gave Annabeth another hug. He clapped me on the shoulder, then headed back through the dunes. Fireworks exploded to life overhead: Hercules killing the Nemean lion, Artemis chasing the boar, George Washington (who, by the way, was a son of Athena) crossing the Delaware. **

Zeus, Artemis and Athena smiled proud of their children

**"Hey, Grover," I called. He turned at the edge of the woods. "Wherever you're going-I hope they make good enchiladas." Grover grinned, and then he was gone, the trees closing around him. "We'll see him again," Annabeth said. I tried to believe it. The fact that no searcher had ever come back in two thousand years ... well, I decided not to think about that. **

"Well, I did return," Grover smiled. Hermes sat forward hoping that Grover would explain more.

**Grover would be the first. He had to be. July passed. I spent my days devising new strategies for capture-the-flag and making alliances with the other cabins to keep the banner out of Ares's hands. **

Ares glared and tried to yell at Percy, but all anyone here where a few “mmm”

**I got to the top of the climbing wall for the first time without getting scorched by lava. From time to time, I'd walk past the Big House, glance up at the attic windows, and think about the Oracle. I tried to convince myself that its prophecy had come to completion. You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. Been there, done that-even though the traitor god had turned out to be Ares rather than Hades. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safe returned. Check. One master bolt delivered. One helm of darkness back on Hades's oily head. **

Hades glared at Percy, who merely looked away from him and smiled

**You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. This line still bothered me. Ares had pretended to be my friend, then betrayed me. That must be what the Oracle meant.... **

None of the half-blood campers looked at Hermes. They were avoiding looking at him all together. Athena was worried as well, she knew how much Hermes loved his son.

**And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. I had failed to save my mom, but only because I'd let her save herself, and I knew that was the right thing. So why was I still uneasy? The last night of the summer session came all too quickly. The campers had one last meal together. We burned part of our dinner for the gods. At the bonfire, the senior counselors awarded the end-of-summer beads. I got my own leather necklace, **

Camp half-blood campers all picked at their necklaces remembering the first time they had gotten their first beats

**and when I saw the bead for my first summer, I was glad the firelight covered my blushing. The design was pitch black, with a sea-green trident shimmering in the center. "The choice was unanimous," Luke announced. "This bead commemorates the first Son of the Sea God at this camp, and the quest he undertook into the darkest part of the Underworld to stop a war!" The entire camp got to their feet and cheered. Even Ares's cabin felt obliged to stand. Athena's cabin steered Annabeth to the front so she could share in the applause. I'm not sure I'd ever felt as happy or sad as I did at that moment. I'd finally found a family, people who cared about me and thought I'd done something right. And in the morning, most of them would be leaving for the year.**

“But you will see them next year,” Hazel said looking at Percy

“Yes but it still felt sad,” Percy said remembering every time he had to leave camp.

*** * ***

**The next morning, I found a form letter on my bedside table. I knew Dionysus must've filled it out, because he stubbornly insisted on getting my name wrong:**

**Dear______ Peter Johnson_______ ,**

**If you intend to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, you must inform the Big House by noon today. If you do not announce your intentions, we will assume you have vacated your cabin or died a horrible death. Cleaning harpies will begin work at sundown. They will be authorized to eat any unregistered campers. All personal articles left behind will be incinerated in the lava pit.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Mr. D (Dionysus)**

**Camp Director, Olympian Council #12**

“That’s not very nice,” Frank said looking up at Dionysus who simply looked bored.

"I am being forced to look after a bunch of annoying children for 100 years and not being allowed to use your favourite drink. Let's see if you are kind to everyone if you were in the same situation," Dionysus said rolling his eyes.

**That's another thing about ADHD. Deadlines just aren't real to me until I'm staring one in the face. Summer was over, and I still hadn't answered my mother, or the camp, about whether I'd be staying. Now I had only a few hours to decide. The decision should have been easy. I mean, nine months of hero training or nine months of sitting in a classroom-duh. But there was my mom to consider. For the first time, I had the chance to live with her for a whole year, without Gabe. I had a chance be at home and knock around the city in my free time. **

“That does sound nice,” Frank smiled at Percy who nodded remembering that first year. Sure he was stressed out with Luke but he had never has so much fun. 

**I remembered what Annabeth had said so long ago on our quest: The real world is where the monsters are. That's where you learn whether you're any good or not. I thought about the fate of Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I wondered how many monsters would attack me if I left Half-Blood Hill. If I stayed in one place for a whole school year, without Chiron or my friends around to help me, would my mother and I even survive until the next summer? **

“Yes you can,” All the kids said at the same time

**That was assuming the spelling tests and five-paragraph essays didn't kill me. I decided I'd go down to the arena and do some sword practice. Maybe that would clear my head. **

"Well that does seem to help," Grover said remembering all the times he had found Percy sword practising.

**The campgrounds were mostly deserted, shimmering in the August heat. All the campers were in their cabins packing up, or running around with brooms and mops, getting ready for final inspection. **

Annabeth and Will groaned, they hated inspection day. Percy smiled remembering all the times he had run around in his cabin trying to clean it.

**Argus was helping some of the Aphrodite kids haul their Gucci suitcases and makeup kits over the hill, where the camp's shuttle bus would be waiting to take them to the airport. **

Piper rolled her eyes, while Aphrodite smiled happily.

**Don't think about leaving yet, I told myself. Just train. I got to the sword-fighters arena and found that Luke had had the same idea. His gym bag was plopped at the edge of the stage. He was working solo, whaling on battle dummies with a sword I'd never seen before. It must've been a regular steel blade, because he was slashing the dummies' heads right off, stabbing through their straw-stuffed guts. **

Hermes and Chiron sat up worried, Athena also didn’t like the idea as well

**His orange counselor's shirt was dripping with sweat. His expression was so intense, his life might've really been in danger. I watched, fascinated, as he disemboweled the whole row of dummies, hacking off limbs and basically reducing them to a pile of straw and armor. They were only dummies, but I still couldn't help being awed by Luke's skill. The guy was an incredible fighter. It made me wonder, again, how he possibly could've failed at his quest. Finally, he saw me, and stopped mid-swing. "Percy." "Um, sorry," I said, embarrassed. "I just-" "It's okay," he said, lowering his sword. "Just doing some last-minute practice." **

“but he never leaves camp,” Hermes said worried as well. Athena continued to look worried at Percy. She had seen the looked Percy, Grover and Annabeth had shared.

**"Those dummies won't be bothering anybody anymore." Luke shrugged. "We build new ones every summer." Now that his sword wasn't swirling around, I could see something odd about it. The blade was two different types of metal-one edge bronze, the other steel. Luke noticed me looking at it. "Oh, this? New toy. This is Backbiter." "Backbiter?" Luke turned the blade in the light so it glinted wickedly. "One side is celestial bronze. The other is tempered steel. **

Everyone in the room froze.

“Weapons like that shouldn’t exist. Why does he have one like that?” Zeus demanded looking at Chiron and Hermes.

“I would like to know that as well,” Chiron said worried as well. He couldn’t think of any reason why Luke would want a weapon like that.

**Works on mortals and immortals both." I thought about what Chiron had told me when I started my quest-that a hero should never harm mortals unless absolutely necessary. "I didn't know they could make weapons like that." "They probably can't," Luke agreed. "It's one of a kind." He gave me a tiny smile, then slid the sword into its scabbard. "Listen, I was going to come looking for you. What do you say we go down to the woods one last time, look for something to fight?" I don't know why I hesitated. I should've felt relieved that Luke was being so friendly. Ever since I'd gotten back from the quest, he'd been acting a little distant. **

Chiron closed his eyes and shook his head, he just figured out who that friend was that the prophesy referenced

**I was afraid he might resent me for all the attention I'd gotten. "You think it's a good idea?" I asked. "I mean-" "Aw, come on." He rummaged in his gym bag and pulled out a six-pack of Cokes. "Drinks are on me." I stared at the Cokes, wondering where the heck he'd gotten them. There were no regular mortal sodas at the camp store. No way to smuggle them in unless you talked to a satyr, maybe. Of course, the magic dinner goblets would fill with anything you want, but it just didn't taste the same as a real Coke, straight out of the can. Sugar and caffeine. **

Hermes smiled proudly that his son was able to smuggle coke into the camp.

**My willpower crumbled. "Sure," I decided. "Why not?" We walked down to the woods and kicked around for some kind of monster to fight, but it was too hot. All the monsters with any sense must've been taking siestas in their nice cool caves. We found a shady spot by the creek where I'd broken Clarisse's spear during my first capture the flag game. We sat on a big rock, drank our Cokes, and watched the sunlight in the woods. After a while Luke said, "You miss being on a quest?" "With monsters attacking me every three feet? Are you kidding?" Luke raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I miss it," I admitted. "You?" A shadow passed over his face. I was used to hearing from the girls how good-looking Luke was, but at the moment, he looked weary, and angry, and not at all handsome. **

The whole room seemed to grow colder, no one knew what to expect. And those who did weren’t looking forward to it.

**His blond hair was gray in the sunlight. The scar on his face looked deeper than usual. I could imagine him as an old man. "I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was fourteen," he told me. "Ever since Thalia ... well, you know. I trained, and trained, and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager, out there in the real world. Then they threw me one quest, and when I came back, it was like, 'Okay, ride's over. Have a nice life.'" He crumpled his Coke can and threw into the creek, which really shocked me. **

Hermes was shocked, he never thought Luke felt like that. Chiron was starting to get worried for Percy.

**One of the first things you learn at Camp Half-Blood is: Don't litter. You'll hear from the nymphs and the naiads. They'll get even. You'll crawl into bed one night and find your sheets filled with centipedes and mud. "The heck with laurel wreaths," Luke said. "I'm not going to end up like those dusty trophies in the Big House attic." "You make it sound like you're leaving." Luke gave me a twisted smile. "Oh, I'm leaving, all right, Percy. I brought you down here to say good-bye." He snapped his fingers. A small fire burned a hole in the ground at my feet. Out crawled something glistening black, about the size of my hand. A scorpion. **

Hermes and Poseidon had gone pale. Poseidon had a feeling he knew what type of scorpion that was.

"No, he wouldn't," Hermes said shaking his head.

**I started to go for my pen. "I wouldn't," Luke cautioned. "Pit scorpions can jump up to fifteen feet. Its stinger can pierce right through your clothes. You'll be dead in sixty seconds." "Luke, what-" Then it hit me. You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. "You," I said. He stood calmly and brushed off his jeans. The scorpion paid him no attention. It kept its beady black eyes on me, clamping its pincers as it crawled onto my shoe. "I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy," Luke said. "Didn't you feel it-the darkness gathering, the monsters growing stronger? Didn't you realize how useless it all is? All the heroics-being pawns of the gods. They should've been overthrown thousands of years ago, but they've hung on, thanks to us half-bloods." **

The room was silent, no one knew what to say. Zeus was glaring at the book, he didn’t like what Luke was saying.

**I couldn't believe this was happening. "Luke ... you're talking about our parents," I said. He laughed. "That's supposed to make me love them? Their precious 'Western civilization is a disease, Percy. It's killing the world. The only way to stop it is to burn it to the ground, start over with something more honest." "You're as crazy as Ares." His eyes flared. "Ares is a fool. He never realized the true master he was serving. If I had time, Percy, I could explain. But I'm afraid you won't live that long." The scorpion crawled onto my pants leg. There had to be a way out of this. I needed time to think. "Kronos," I said. "That's who you serve." The air got colder. **

Zeus all but growled, not wanting to accept that his father was coming back. But deep down he knew that it was true.

**"You should be careful with names," Luke warned. "Kronos got you to steal the master bolt and the helm. He spoke to you in your dreams." Luke's eye twitched. "He spoke to you, too, Percy. You should've listened." "He's brainwashing you, Luke." "You're wrong. He showed me that my talents are being wasted. You know what my quest was two years ago, Percy? My father, Hermes, wanted me to steal a golden apple from the Garden of the Hesperides and return it to Olympus. After all the training I'd done, that was the best he could think up." **

“I was trying to keep him save,” Hermes said sadly. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover looked sadly at him. They wanted to tell him that Luke did care about him in the end, but they knew now was not the time.

**"That's not an easy quest," I said. "Hercules did it." "Exactly," Luke said. "Where's the glory in repeating what others have done? All the gods know how to do is replay their past. My heart wasn't in it. The dragon in the garden gave me this"-he pointed angrily at his scar-"and when I came back, all I got was pity. I wanted to pull Olympus down stone by stone right then, but I bided my time. I began to dream of Kronos. He convinced me to steal something worthwhile, something no hero had ever had the courage to take. When we went on that winter-solstice field trip, while the other campers were asleep, I snuck into the throne room and took Zeus's master bolt right from his chair. Hades's helm of darkness, too. You wouldn't believe how easy it was. The Olympians are so arrogant; they never dreamed someone would dare steal from them. Their security is horrible. **

All the gods looked down in shame, they knew what Luke said was true but they didn’t like admitting it. Chiron was also sad he truly never thought that Luke would do something like that.

**I was halfway across New Jersey before I heard the storms rumbling, and I knew they'd discovered my theft." The scorpion was sitting on my knee now, staring at me with its glittering eyes. I tried to keep my voice level. "So why didn't you bring the items to Kronos?" Luke's smile wavered. "I ... I got overconfident. Zeus sent out his sons and daughters to find the stolen bolt- Artemis, Apollo, my father, Hermes. But it was Ares who caught me. I could have beaten him, but I wasn't careful enough. He disarmed me, took the items of power, threatened to return them to Olympus and burn me alive. Then Kronos's voice came to me and told me what to say. I put the idea in Ares's head about a great war between the gods. **

“So a human tricked you,” Athena said trying very hard not to laugh. Ares was glaring at everyone who had smiles on their faces.

**I said all he had to do was hide the items away for a while and watch the others fight. Ares got a wicked gleam in his eyes. I knew he was hooked. He let me go, and I returned to Olympus before anyone noticed my absence." Luke drew his new sword. He ran his thumb down the flat of the blade, as if he were hypnotized by its beauty. "Afterward, the Lord of the Titans ... h-he punished me with nightmares. I swore not to fail again. Back at Camp Half-Blood, in my dreams, I was told that a second hero would arrive, one who could be tricked into taking the bolt and the helm the rest of the way-from Ares down to Tartarus." "You summoned the hellhound, that night in the forest." "We had to make Chiron think the camp wasn't safe for you, so he would start you on your quest. We had to confirm his fears that Hades was after you. And it worked." **

Chiron glared he didn’t like being tricked or used. And he decently didn’t like the idea that one of his heroes were used as well.

**"The flying shoes were cursed," I said. "They were supposed to drag me and the backpack into Tartarus." "And they would have, if you'd been wearing them. But you gave them to the satyr, which wasn't part of the plan. Grover messes up everything he touches. **

“He does not,” Percy, Annabeth and Thalia growled at the same time.

**He even confused the curse." Luke looked down at the scorpion, which was now sitting on my thigh. "You should have died in Tartarus, Percy. But don't worry, I'll leave you with my little friend to set things right." "Thalia gave her life to save you," I said, gritting my teeth. "And this is how you repay her?" "Don't speak of Thalia!" he shouted. "The gods let her die! That's one of the many things they will pay for." "You're being used, Luke. You and Ares both. Don't listen to Kronos." "I've been used?" Luke's voice turned shrill. "Look at yourself. What has your dad ever done for you? Kronos will rise. You've only delayed his plans. He will cast the Olympians into Tartarus and drive humanity back to their caves. All except the strongest-the ones who serve him." **

“That’s not what is going to happen if he gets control,” Chiron said closing his eyes, remembering how his father was.

**"Call off the bug," I said. "If you're so strong, fight me yourself" Luke smiled. "Nice try, Percy. But I'm not Ares. You can't bait me. My lord is waiting, and he's got plenty of quests for me to undertake." "Luke-" "Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won't be part of it." He slashed his sword in an arc and disappeared in a ripple of darkness. The scorpion lunged. I swatted it away with my hand and uncapped my sword. The thing jumped at me and I cut it in half in midair. **

All the kids but Percy, Annabeth and Grover cheered. Poseidon and Chiron had smiles on their faces. Percy fell against Annabeth, pale and sweaty.

**I was about to congratulate myself until I looked down at my hand. My palm had a huge red welt, oozing and smoking with yellow guck. The thing had gotten me after all. **

Everyone looked at Percy worried all over again

**My ears pounded. My vision went foggy. The water, I thought. It healed me before. I stumbled to the creek and submerged my hand, but nothing seemed to happen. The poison was too strong. My vision was getting dark. I could barely stand up. Sixty seconds, Luke had told me. I had to get back to camp. If I collapsed out here, my body would be dinner for a monster. Nobody would ever know what had happened. My legs felt like lead. My forehead was burning. I stumbled toward the camp, and the nymphs stirred from their trees. "Help," I croaked. "Please ..." Two of them took my arms, pulling me along. I remember making it to the clearing, a counselor shouting for help, a centaur blowing a conch horn. Then everything went black.**

*** * ***

**I woke with a drinking straw in my mouth. I was sipping something that tasted like liquid chocolate-chip cookies. **

Annabeth smiled down at Percy as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Hey it’s almost over, don’t get up yet,” Annabeth smiled down at him.

**Nectar. I opened my eyes. I was propped up in bed in the sickroom of the Big House, my right hand bandaged like a club. Argus stood guard in the corner. Annabeth sat next to me, holding my nectar glass and dabbing a washcloth on my forehead. **

“Here we are again,” Percy smiled

“You idiot,” Annabeth kissed his forehead.

**"Here we are again," I said. "You idiot," Annabeth said, which is how I knew she was overjoyed to see me conscious. "You were green and turning gray when we found you. If it weren't for Chiron's healing..." "Now, now," Chiron's voice said. "Percy's constitution deserves some of the credit." He was sitting near the foot of my bed in human form, which was why I hadn't noticed him yet. His lower half was magically compacted into the wheelchair, his upper half dressed in a coat and tie. He smiled, but his face looked weary and pale, the way it did when he'd been up all night grading Latin papers. **

"I was looking after you and healing you," Chiron smiled relieved that Percy would be okay.

**"How are you feeling?" he asked. "Like my insides have been frozen, then microwaved." "Apt, considering that was pit scorpion venom. Now you must tell me, if you can, exactly what happened." Between sips of nectar, I told them the story. The room was quiet for a long time. "I can't believe that Luke ..." Annabeth's voice faltered. Her expression turned angry and sad. "Yes. Yes, I can believe it. May the gods curse him.... He was never the same after his quest." "This must be reported to Olympus," Chiron murmured. "I will go at once." "Luke is out there right now," I said. "I have to go after him." Chiron shook his head. **

“No, you need to rest,” Poseidon and Chiron said at the same time.

**"No, Percy. The gods-" "Won't even talk about Kronos," I snapped. "Zeus declared the matter closed!" "Percy, I know this is hard. But you must not rush out for vengeance. You aren't ready." I didn't like it, but part of me suspected Chiron was right. One look at my hand, and I knew I wasn't going to be sword fighting any time soon. "Chiron ... your prophecy from the Oracle ... it was about Kronos, wasn't it? Was I in it? And Annabeth?" Chiron glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Percy, it isn't my place-" "You've been ordered not to talk to me about it, haven't you?" **

“Probably,” The gods said. Percy and Annabeth nodded confirming it.

**His eyes were sympathetic, but sad. "You will be a great hero, child. I will do my best to prepare you. But if I'm right about the path ahead of you ..." Thunder boomed overhead, rattling the windows. "All right!" Chiron shouted. "Fine!" He sighed in frustration. "The gods have their reasons, Percy. Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing." **

“Agreed,” All the kids said.

**"We can't just sit back and do nothing," I said. "We will not sit back," Chiron promised. "But you must be careful. Kronos wants you to come unraveled. He wants your life disrupted, your thoughts clouded with fear and anger. Do not give him what he wants. Train patiently. Your time will come." "Assuming I live that long." Chiron put his hand on my ankle. "You'll have to trust me, Percy. You will live. But first you must decide your path for the coming year. I cannot tell you the right choice...." I got the feeling that he had a very definite opinion, and it was taking all his willpower not to advise me. **

“Probably was,” Poseidon and Athena said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth nodded remembering the look on Chiron face.

**"But you must decide whether to stay at Camp Half-Blood year-round, or return to the mortal world for seventh grade and be a summer camper. Think on that. When I get back from Olympus, you must tell me your decision." I wanted to protest. I wanted to ask him more questions. But his expression told me there could be no more discussion; he had said as much as he could. **

“Oh I hate that look,” Thalia laughed remembering all the times she had gotten it as well.

“I know right, it’s like whatever we do its wrong,” Percy laughed. Chiron just glared at the two and shook his head.

**"I'll be back as soon as I can," Chiron promised. "Argus will watch over you." He glanced at Annabeth. "Oh, and, my dear ... whenever you're ready, they're here." "Who's here?" I asked. Nobody answered. Chiron rolled himself out of the room. I heard the wheels of his chair clunk carefully down the front steps, two at a time. Annabeth studied the ice in my drink. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing." She set the glass on the table. "I ... just took your advice about something. You ... um ... need anything?" "Yeah. Help me up. I want to go outside." "Percy, that isn't a good idea." **

“Like that is going to stop him,” Grover said smiling softly at Annabeth who just rolled her eyes at him.

“Well I know that now,” Annabeth said looking down at Percy who was smiling innocently

**I slid my legs out of bed. Annabeth caught me before I could crumple to the floor. A wave of nausea rolled over me. Annabeth said, "I told you ..." "I'm fine," I insisted. I didn't want to lie in bed like an invalid while Luke was out there planning to destroy the Western world. I managed a step forward. Then another, still leaning heavily on Annabeth. **

“Will you ever listen to me?’ Annabeth asked

“Not a chance, well maybe sometime you know that,” Percy smiled sweetly

**Argus followed us outside, but he kept his distance. By the time we reached the porch, my face was beaded with sweat. My stomach had twisted into knots. But I had managed to make it all the way to the railing. It was dusk. The camp looked completely deserted. The cabins were dark and the volleyball pit silent. No canoes cut the surface of the lake. Beyond the woods and the strawberry fields, the Long Island Sound glittered in the last light of the sun. "What are you going to do?" Annabeth asked me. "I don't know." I told her I got the feeling Chiron wanted me to stay year-round, to put in more individual training time, but I wasn't sure that's what I wanted. I admitted I'd feel bad about leaving her alone, though, with only Clarisse for company.... Annabeth pursed her lips, then said quietly, "I'm going home for the year, Percy." I stared at her. **

Athena smiled happy that her daughter might just get a normal house live as well.

**"You mean, to your dad's?" She pointed toward the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Next to Thalia's pine tree, at the very edge of the camp's magical boundaries, a family stood silhouetted-two little children, a woman, and a tall man with blond hair. They seemed to be waiting. The man was holding a backpack that looked like the one Annabeth had gotten from Waterland in Denver. "I wrote him a letter when we got back," Annabeth said. "Just like you suggested. I told him ... I was sorry. I'd come home for the school year if he still wanted me. He wrote back immediately. We decided ... we'd give it another try." "That took guts." She pursed her lips. "You won't try anything stupid during the school year, will you? At least ... not without sending me an Iris-message?" **

“wouldn’t dream of it,” Percy smiled sitting up.

**I managed a smile. "I won't go looking for trouble. I usually don't have to." "When I get back next summer," she said, "we'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?" **

Athena, Poseidon and Chiron all looked at Annabeth shocked.

"Why do I get the feeling he's going to be a bad influence on you?" Athena asked worriedly.

“Hey I’m not so bad, plus she’s just as bad,” Percy said looking at Athena.

**"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena." **

"No, it's not," Athena said shaking her head.

**She held out her hand. I shook it. "Take care, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told me. "Keep your eyes open." "You too, Wise Girl." I watched her walk up the hill and join her family. She gave her father an awkward hug and looked back at the valley one last time. She touched Thalia's pine tree, then allowed herself to be lead over the crest and into the mortal world. For the first time at camp, I felt truly alone. I looked out at Long Island Sound and I remembered my father saying, The sea does not like to be restrained. **

Poseidon smiled, he would have liked it for Percy to stay at camp but he was ecstatic that Percy would be going back to Sally

**I made my decision. I wondered, if Poseidon were watching, would he approve of my choice? "I'll be back next summer," I promised him. "I'll survive until then. After all, I am your son." I asked Argus to take me down to cabin three, so I could pack my bags for home.**

“And done,” Poseidon smiled closing the book. He was proud of his son for choosing to go home to his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Okay I know the first book plays of in the summer of 2006 so this fanfic does play off right before Luke stole the bolt.


	27. END OF THE LIGHTNING THIEF

Winter solstice 2005

Poseidon closed the book and looked around, unsure how what to do. Hestia moved forward her eyes on Percy as he just sat up and stretched before smiling at Annabeth.

“Brother Dearest would you?” Hestia said looking at Zeus who was still glaring at Ares. Zeus froze looking at Hestia. She nodded her head to the kids and Zeus got a look of confusion on his face.

“O hell,” Hera shook her head before standing, “You all get the rest of the day off, Chiron I trust you will be able to keep them from destroying mount Olympus?” Hera and smiling coldly at Chiron who nodded. The gods waited patiently as Chiron lead all the kids out of the palace. When the last kid walked out the heave golden door shut behind them. Hera took her seat before she and the rest of the gods all turned their eyes to Ares who had gone pale. He was not looking forward to what was going to happen to him.

“So what are we going to do with you?” Zeus shook his head gesturing to Ares who was pulled out of his throne by the golden ropes that surrounded hum. He was dragged to the centre of the room and made to kneel. Zeus and all the gods were glaring at him. They knew that Ares has not yet betrayed him but they knew given the chance he would betray them in a heartbeat.

“Ares what you did in the book was wrong, and we all know that it has not happened yet. But an example must be made,” Zeus said looking down at his son “Anyone has an idea for an approving punishment?”

“I say hang him over the Tartarus for a year. He want to listen to our father so let him listen to him for a year,” Poseidon glared at Ares. Ares just rolled his eyes and tried to speak. Oh, how Poseidon wished that he could get his hands on Ares, oh all the things Poseidon wanted to do to him.

“I’ll handle his discipline,” Aphrodite smiled at Ares. Ares nodded his head, he would rather spend his time. Hera and Hephaestus just shook their head, Aphrodite and Ares were making eyes at each other ignoring everyone ells.

“I say take Aphrodite away from him for a year,” Hephaestus said tinkering with something in his lap. Ares and Aphrodite glared at Hephaestus. Everyone else just shook their heads not understanding why the three never seemed to stop their endless parade

"I say to make him human we only need one war god," Athena answered calmly looking at her father. She looked calm and collected, Athena knew that this all was simply a parade, as Zeus would most likely just turn him human for a short amount of time.

"I say to turn him into a born and let me hunt him. As he thinks he is such a smart tracker," Artemis calmly answered, taking out her bow and arrows. Oh, she hoped that for once that her father would grant her wish. It has been so long since she had a good hunt. Ares glared at her and if he had been able he would have attacked her.

"Make him work for Athena. It would be a change from the normal," Hermes said not really interested. He was still shocked that Luke turned out to be the villain. He knew that Luke didn’t like him but he never thought that Luke would betray them.

“Take away his throne and give it to Hades,” Demeter said shocking everyone. On one expected her to say anything like that, given that she never seemed to like Hades since he married her daughter.

“What?” Hades asked shocked

“Well you have never betrayed us, while Ares showed that he was ready to destroy everything we hold dear,” Demeter answered looking at Hades with a small smile.

"I say turn all his armour pink and girly," Apollo laughed. Ares looked horrified, he hoped that Zeus would not do that. He could take anything but all his precious armour looking pink and girly. He did not want that to happen. Hermes cracked a smile, he wished he had thought of that and if he was in a better state of mind he would have.

“I say take away all his toys,” Dionysus smiled glaring at Ares. He was happy that the perfect son was finally getting some punishment. Ares glared at him as well, he didn’t want to lose any of his precious weapons. But he most defiantly didn’t want them to be turned pink. All eyes went to Hera who still hasn’t said anything.

"He hasn't done anything so I don't see why he needs to be punished," Hera answered. She didn't want to see her favourite son get hurt. Had it been anyone else sire but not her baby, not her perfect son.

“He must be made an example of,” was all Zeus said before standing. He walked over to his son and looked him dead in the eye

“I have decided that you will be made human for a year.” Zeus said before looking at Aphrodite out of the corner of his eye, getting an idea “And no Aphrodite as well,” everyone was shocked they never thought that Zeus would do that to his son. Aphrodite looked pretty heartbroken at the thought of losing Ares for a whole year. How was she going to survive?

Ares started to glow gold as the bindings around him fell away. He could feel his owners fading away, being taken from him. Ares hated the feeling of being mortal, powerless. The ropes finally fell away and Zeus returned back to his seat. Ares looked shocked at his mother and father. He never thought that they would do that to him.

*******

Chiron led the kids out of the palace. At the steps, he stopped and waited for everyone.

"Okay dinner is at 7:00 pm as you all know. Please be in bed by 10:00 pm. Annabeth, Piper please don't leave Percy and Leo alone. Enjoy your day," Chiron said looking at Annabeth and Piper before looking at Percy and Leo who were smiling at each other.

Hazel was staring at Leo, he looked so much like Sammy that it was hard for her to not feel sad. Frank looked at everyone, but mostly he was looking at Jason. Hazel walked over to Jason and hugged him.

"Hey, Hazel how have you been?" Jason asked looking at his old friend. Slowly he has been getting his memories back. He was happy about that, but that made him miss new Rome. Piper linked her arm through Jason's.

“Okay let’s go to the park,” Annabeth said taking Percy’s hand. Slowly the group made their way to the closes park. Reyna was looking between Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Piper. Hazel and Frank were looking at Annabeth with a small smile on their faces. They had heard so much about Annabeth from Percy. And from the little, thy gad heard from a book they knew that they like her a lot.

“Why can’t Percy and I be alone together?” Leo asked walking in front of Piper and Annabeth.

“Because we don’t want the world to be destroyed,” Annabeth answered smiling

“Oh we can’t be that bad,” Percy smiled at Annabeth, who just looked at him and shook her head. They made it to the park and everyone sat down forming a rather large circle. Reyna looked at Annabeth who was talking to Piper about something. Annabeth felt eyes on her so she looked away from Piper to Reyna.

“Have we met yet?” Annabeth asked looking at Reyna more closely. Reyna simply raised her eyebrow at Annabeth. Percy looked between the two not liking the looked the two were sharing

“She was at Cerci’s island,” Percy said quickly. He did not want to see a fight break out between the two. Jason looked at Percy and nodded, he as well didn’t want to see the two girls fighting. Hazel looked at Nico and smiled, he just nodded at her and smiled. Nico was happy that Hazel seemed to be doing fine at camp.

“Oh,” Annabeth said not sure what to say. Annabeth was getting the feeling that she and Reyna were not going to be getting along.

“Oh is all you have to say. You two destroyed my home,” Reyna glared at Annabeth. Reyna was so angry these two had destroyed her home. Yes, she now had a home with the Romans but the terror she had felt that day she would never forget. And here was the girl that was responsible and all she could say was oh.

"Well, your boss was a crazy bitch who turned someone I cared about into a guinea pig. And then tried to kill me. So she got what she deserved,” Annabeth glared right back at Reyna. Percy hugged Annabeth stopping her from attacking Reyna.

“Okay how about we talk about something ells. Like Gabe,” Thalia said looking at Percy. She still wanted to know about everything Gabe had ever done to Percy and Sally. Percy's face fell he did not want to talk about Gabe. Grover looked at Percy concerned, Grover knew that Percy would try to downplay everything and then Thalia would get mad and then the two get into another fight.

“Thalia can we please not do that,” Percy asked sitting back. Annabeth glared at Reyna one more time before she too laid down on the grass her head on Percy’s lap. Annabeth who wasn’t there the last time the two were fighting, didn’t see the signs.

“He hurt you and your mother. I want to know everything he did,” Thalia glared at Percy, small sparks of electricity sparked between her fingers. Thalia hated it when anyone she cared about getting hurt. Oh if she got her hands on Gabe he’s going to suffer like he never has before.

“Thalia please let it go. He’s dead and he can’t hurt anyone else again. So please just let it go,” Percy all but yelled the ground shook a little, he tried to get up but with Annabeth on his lap, it was rather hard. Nico grabbed Hazel and Frank and pulled them away, while Grover grabbed Jason and Will, who in turn grabbed Piper, Leo, Rachel and Reyna. Thalia was standing anger rolling off of her.

“Fine if you don’t want to tell me, then I’ll go down there and ask him myself,” Thalia growled at Percy before she started walking to the exit. Percy got up and jumped in her way. Both of them were getting angrier and angrier. Thalia because she wanted to know how a mortal had harmed Percy so that she knew much pain she had to hurt him as well. Percy was getting angrier because Thalia wouldn’t just let it go, Gabe was dead and he couldn’t harm anyone ever again. The air around them grew thicker and thicker with power. Grover tried to get Annabeth out but she just surged him off and marched right to the two.

"Stop it you to," Annabeth yelled getting in-between them. Thalia and Percy were glaring at each other and waiting for the other to do move first

"He hurt them, Annie. And now Percy is protecting him. I can't," Thalia growled glaring at Percy. Blue strands of electricity shot through her hair. Percy's eyes darkened and his hands were fisted

“I’m not protecting him. He’s dead in your time. And I rather we all just forget he existed,” Percy growled back at her. He could take a lot from Thalia but her saying that Percy was protecting Gabe just rubbed him the wrong way,

"Thalia I know you want to hurt him but he's dead. And it's been years please let it go." Annabeth said looking at Thalia, "And you, she just want to protect you. You should know how it feels to want to protect those you care about," Annabeth said looking at Percy.

Percy and Thalia glared at each other one more time before they moved away from each other. Everyone ells were looking at Annabeth silently asking her if was save for them to come back. Annabeth nodded at them before she took Percy’s hand.

“We’re going to go for a walk,” Annabeth told everyone before she pulled Percy away. He and Thalia took a calming breath.

Jason looked at Piper who just lifted her shoulders before he looked at his sister

“You okay?” Jason asked sitting down next to her

"Yes, it's just how things are. When you get to know Percy more you'll see." Thalia answered closing her eyes. She hated fighting with Percy but she just couldn't help it. Best friends or worst enemies that are what Annabeth said they were. It was always that way with children of the big three.

“What does that mean?” Hazel asked looking at Thalia. Hazel couldn’t believe how much she looked like Jason

“Children of the big three are either best friends or worst enemies,” Thalia answered looking at Hazel.

“And whose child are you?” Reyna asked  
“She’s my sister. Her father is Zeus,” Jason answered shocking Reyna, Hazel and Frank.

“You have a sister?” Reyna asked shocked.

“Yes. We were separated when I was young. All thanks to Juno or Hera,” Jason answered her. Nico smiled at Hazel who was still a little shocked. Frank took Hazel’s hand a smiled at her, Nico looked at their hands and smiled glad that Hazel had someone.

*******

Annabeth and Percy slowly walked through the streets, his arm around her shoulders.   
“I’m sorry,” Percy finally said looking down at Annabeth

“It’s okay. I missed you,” Annabeth smiled up at him, remembering the months that he was missing.

"You know when this is over it is still going to be a few months before we're in the same time frame," Percy reminded her. Annabeth sighed before looking down, she didn't want to be reminded of that.

"But I know where we could go for our next date after this whole Gaia business," Percy smiled down at Annabeth. Annabeth could see how existed he was, Percy's sea-green eyes had a spark in them.  
“Where?” Annabeth asked smiling at him

“New Rome, oh Annabeth you should see that place. We could go to college, get an apartment. Build a life save from the monsters,” Percy smiled at her. Annabeth was surprised, sure she had thought about them, but she never thought that Percy would think so far ahead.

“Sound amazing,” Annabeth smiled at him before kissing him. They sat down on a bench looking at the Sunset.

*******

Autumn 2010

Sadie was busy teaching one of her classes when Walt walked into the room. He walked over to Sadie and whispered in her ear that Carter wanted to see her. Sadie looked at Walt and saw that he looked worried

“Okay that’s enough for today I’ll see you all tomorrow,” Sadie dismissed her initiates. Walt walked with her out of the room

“What is going on,” Sadie asked Walt as they made their way to Carter’s room

“I don’t know, but I have a feeling something bad is about to happen,” Walt answered looking worried. Sadie grew more worried, the last time Walt/Anubis had a bad feeling was the time Carter and she had to go and help Annabeth and Percy defeat Setne. Carter and Sadie still haven’t told any of them about the Greeks or who had helped them defeat Setne.

Sadie and Walt made it to Carters room. Sadie walked into the room and saw that Carter, Zia and Amos waiting for them.

“Amos,” Sadie yelled running and hugging her uncle. Amos laughed and hugged her back. Sadie heard Carter thank Walt.

“What is going on?” Sadie asked stepping away from Amos and looked at her brother

“Father wants to see us all,” Carter said worried as well, he didn’t want to know why his father was summoning them all. A dark portal opened at the balcony, everyone exchanged looks before they all moved to the portal. One for one they all disappeared through the dark spinning sand.

They ended up in the hale of judgment, Julius sat on the throne of Osiris waiting patiently for his children and brother. Ruby was standing next to him a look of worry on her face. Julius took her hand and smiled at her trying to reassure her. Suddenly the portal opened and everyone stepped out of it.

Julius and Ruby moved down from the throng and embraced their children. Well, only Julius hugged them, Ruby just smiled down at her children. Amos smiled at his brother and his children happy that they could still be a family. Walt nodded to Julius, his figure flashing between Walt’s and Anubis’s 

A figure stepped out of the shadows, a tall god that’s appearance seemed to change every second along with his age. He was looking at the group with a small smile. Zia was the first to notice him,

“Lord Shai,” Zia bowed worried, she knew that he was the god of fate destiny, life and death. Whenever he appeared something would change dramatically and not always for the best. Carter, Sadie and Amos looked at him before looking at Julius who was smiling sadly at them.

"What is going on?" Carter asked worriedly. Julius looked at Shai and nodded at him.

“A while ago you and your sister met some important people. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase,” Shai said looking between the two of them. Walt, Zia and Amos looked questionably at Sadie and Carter who had gone deadly pail.

"Something is coming, something dark. And if we are to survive it these two worlds must be able to work together. I will be sending you 5 to a meeting. You must learn about them as they will learn about you. Don't be worried nether you or they will be able to harm each other. When you get there give them this letter. It will explain everything to them." Shai said giving Carter a letter. Carter looked at Sadie who was avoiding Walt’s stare, Carter could feel Zia was also staring at him in question.

“One more thing you will be going back in time. To the winter soloists of 2005. And have fun,” Shai said raising his arms, making a golden portal open. Sadie and Carter looked at their parents who nodded at them to go.

"Well, how bad could it be? We do get to see Percy and Annabeth again." Sadie smiled, while Carter simply shook his head before he walked over to the portal. Sadie took Walt hand and they made their way over to Carter

“Well come one brother dearest,” Sadie said stepping through the portal.

*******

“Percy we need to go,” Annabeth said trying to drag Percy away from the breakfast buffet. Grover was standing at the door laughing at the two. They had been trying for 10 minutes to get Percy to stop eating but seeing as the gods had chosen to make one of the food options blue and Percy’s did love his blue foods.

Thalia walked into the room and shook her head. She looked at Annabeth and nodded her head. The two girls walked over to him and dragged him away from the food. Grover laughed and waited for them to pas him, before picking up Percy's legs to help carry him out. Everyone ells were waiting for them patiently. When Thalia, Annabeth and Grover came out carrying Percy they all laughed at the sight. Well everyone but Ares was laughing. Ares was sitting at the feet of his throne glaring at Zeus.

Annabeth, Grover and Thalia were halfway to Percy’s Annabeth and Grover’s couch when a golden portal opened and a group of people step out of it. Everyone froze and stared at the group.

Sadie and Carter's eyes immediately went to Annabeth and Percy. Sadie smiled and ran to Annabeth

“Annabeth,” Sadie smiled brightly and opened her arms. Annabeth let go of Percy just before Sadie jump hugged her. Annabeth was too stunned to do anything, she just looked at the blond girl with purple streaks in her hair who was hugging her.

“You know these people Annie?” Thalia asked letting go of Percy.

“Not a clue,” Annabeth answered looking down at the girl, Sadie looked up at her sadly. Carter walked towards Percy who had stood up and was looking at them like he was trying to figure out who they were

“Do you know who I am?” Carter asked Percy who just shook his head. Sadie moved away from Annabeth and stood next to Walt who was looking between Nico, Hazel and Hades. Carter took a deep breath and handed Percy the letter. Annabeth stood next to Percy and took the letter out of Percy’s hand. She opened it and read.

_Dear Olympians _

_We have decided to send you 5 more special individuals. Do not try to harm them, in fact, you can't harm them or any of the children her._

_Sadie, Carter do not fret. This Percy and Annabeth haven’t met you two yet. Please do not tell them how you met, it will be revealed in due time. Please continue as you have been. And do try to make sure Thalia and Percy don’t get into any other fights. Please introduce your self’s kids no titles. Annabeth please give the letter back to Sadie_

_Sadie darling please say these words. Walt and his patron need to be serpent for this. Do not worry, time is frozen outside of this place so Walt's curse will not progress._

_The fates_

“Okay. Hello,’ Annabeth smiled at the group. She handed the letter back to Sadie who scanned the letter before finding the hieroglyph for _separate_ written on the bottom of the page. Sadie looked at Walt and said it. in the blink of an eye, two boys were standing next to each other, Sadie smiled at them both. The Greeks and Romans stared at the rest of them waiting to see if anyone ells would be spilt in two. The Egyptians looked at the group and smiled. Slowly everyone introduced themselves.

Hestia smiled at the new kids and Amos before snapping her finger making two more couches appear. Hades and Nico were staring at Anubis who stared back at them.

“We should not be here,” Anubis whispered to Sadie, who just smiled at him and took his hand. Walt was holding onto Sadie’s other hand.

“Now then who would like to start the next book?” Hestia asked holding up the second book. Athena lifted her hand and the book flashed to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick. Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Okay I know the first book plays of in the summer of 2006 so this fanfic does play off right before Luke stole the bolt.   
So I will be posting as I complete the chapters, as South Africa just got another 2 weeks added to our lock down, and I really don’t have anything better to do. So enjoy and please let me know what you all thinks


	28. 1 MY BEST FRIEND SHOPS FOR A WEDDING DRESS

Winter solstice 2005

“Okay, so what are you all?" Annabeth asked looking at the group trying to figure out if they were Greek or roman. Carter, Sadie, Amos, Zia, Walt and Anubis all looked at each other before Carter stepped forward

“We’re magicians, more specifically Egyptian magicians,” Carter stated

"We draw strength from your patron gods. I draw strength from Isis my brother from Horus. Walt form Anubis. Zia from Ra and Amos from Set," Sadie explained. All the Greek and Roman kids looked at her like she was crazy

“Wait so you’re telling us that the Egyptians gods exist as well?” Annabeth asked. When no answered her, Annabeth looked at Chiron who was trying very hard not to look at her.

“Yes, the Egyptian gods are still around like we are. But they function under other rules than us." Athena explained.

"One small question. Do you all hate us or want to wipe all out of existence?" Percy asked looking at Carter, Percy knew that Carter was their leader, just like Reyna and Jason were the roman's leader. Carter looked shocked before shaking his head

“Were your friends,” Sadie and Carter said at the same time. Percy smiled at them and looked at Annabeth who just nodded and smiled at them as well

“Okay let’s make sure that Octavian doesn’t figure that out,” Reyna said shaking her head. Percy, Jason, Hazel and Frank nodded

“Okay let’s get back to reading,” Hestia smiled trying to calm everyone down.

**MY BEST FRIEND SHOPS FOR A WEDDING DRESS**

Grover paled and shook his head.   
“Why does it have start there,” Grover asked his head in his hands.

**My nightmare started like this.**

**I was standing on a deserted street in some little beach town. It was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing. Wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the sidewalk. Pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street, their windows boarded up. A block away, past a line of hibiscus bushes, the ocean churned. Florida, I thought. Though I wasn’t sure how I knew that. I’d never been to Florida.**

**Then I heard hooves clattering against the pavement. I turned and saw my friend Grover running for his life. Yeah, I said hooves. Grover is a satyr. **

"So you're best friends with a half-goat man?" Sadie asked looking at Percy who smiled and nodded

“And you thought I was strange dear brother,” Sadie said sending Carter a small glare.

**From the waist up, he looks like a typical gangly teenager with a peach-fuzz goatee and a bad case of acne. He walks with a strange limp, but unless you happen to catch him without his pants on (which I don’t recommend), you’d never know there was anything un-human about him. Baggy jeans and fake feet hide the fact that he’s got furry hindquarters and hooves. Grover had been my best friend in sixth grade. He’d gone on this adventure with me and a girl named Annabeth to save the world, **

"How many time has the world almost come to an end?" Sadie asked worriedly

“Too many times as the books probably will show,” Percy answered smiling reassuringly at Sadie and Carter 

**but I hadn’t seen him since last July, when he set off alone on a dangerous quest-a quest no satyr had ever returned from. Anyway, in my dream, Grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he needs to move fast. He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.**

**Grover was terrified of something behind him. **

“What is chasing you this time?” Thalia asked looking at Grover who just looked away from her.

“A satyr’s worst nightmare,” Grover shivered remembering his time with Polyphemus. 

**He must’ve just come from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur. He’d escaped from somewhere. He was trying to get away from … something. A bone-rattling growl cut through the storm. Behind Grover, at the far end of the block, a shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp, which burst in a shower of sparks. Grover stumbled, whimpering in fear. He muttered to himself, Have to get away. Have to warn them!**

**I couldn’t see what was chasing him, but I could hear it muttering and cursing. The ground shook as it got closer. Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered. He’d run into a dead-end courtyard full of shops. No time to back up. The nearest door had been blown open by the storm. The sign above the darkened display window read: ST. AUGUSTINE BRIDAL BOUTIQUE.**

Aphrodite looked intrigued while all the boys in the room paled and shook their head. All the boys in the room looked at Grover and felt bad for him,

**Grover dashed inside. He dove behind a rack of wedding dresses. The monster’s shadow passed in front of the shop. I could smell the thing-a sickening combination of wet sheep wool **

Poseidon paled and looked at Percy how just nodded conforming Poseidon’s thought.

**and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor only monsters have, like a skunk that’s been living off Mexican food. Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses. The monster’s shadow passed on. Silence except for the rain. Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone. Then lightning flashed. The entire front of the store exploded, and a monstrous voice bellowed:**

**“MIIIIINE!”**

“Oh you pore goat,” Thalia pouted at Grover who just glared at her.

**I sat bolt upright, shivering in my bed. **

Amos looked at the Greek and Roman kids worried, that this sound a lot like when their ba’s leave their body.

**There was no storm. No monster. Morning sunlight filtered through my bedroom window. I thought I saw a shadow flicker across the glass-a humanlike shape. But then there was a knock on my bedroom door-my mom called: “Percy, you’re going to be late”-and the shadow at the window disappeared. It must’ve been my imagination. **

“Are you ever that lucky?” Thalia asked looking at Percy who was smiling at Annabeth.

"Nope, I just haven't realized that at that moment," Percy answered her

**A fifth-story window with a rickety old fire escape … there couldn’t have been anyone out there.**

"Okay, who was there?" Grover asked worriedly

“Nobody,” Percy smiled mischievously. Walt, Zia, Amos and Anubis all looked at each other before looking at Sadie

“Perhaps we should make sure Sadie isn’t alone with Percy,” Walt said looking at Sadie

“Agreed,” Carter nodded, Sadie punched him in the arm for that.

**“Come on, dear,” my mother called again. “Last day of school. You should be excited! You’ve almost made it.’”**

**“Coming,” I managed.**

**I felt under my pillow. My fingers closed reassuringly around the ballpoint pen I always slept with. I brought it out, studied the Ancient Greek writing engraved on the side: Anaklusmos. Riptide.**

**I thought about uncapping it, but something held me back. I hadn’t used Riptide for so long….**

If Thalia was sitting next to Percy she would have hit him over the head. Chiron and Poseidon both shook their heads. The other Greek kids looked shocked, they couldn’t imagine Percy not practising or being amazing at sword fighting. 

**Besides, my mom had made me promise not to use deadly weapons in the apartment after I’d swung a javelin the wrong way and taken out her china cabinet. **

“And that why he’s only allowed to fight with riptide,” Annabeth laughed remembering the times Percy had tried to fight with anything other than his sword

**I put Anaklusmos on my nightstand and dragged myself out of bed. I got dressed as quickly as I could. I tried not to think about my nightmare or monsters or the shadow at my window. Have to get away. Have to warn them! What had Grover meant? I made a three-fingered claw over my heart and pushed outward-an ancient gesture Grover had once taught me for warding off evil. **

Grover nodded approving

**The dream couldn’t have been real. Last day of school. My mom was right, I should have been excited. For the first time in my life, I’d almost made it an entire year without getting expelled. No weird accidents. No fights in the classroom. No teachers turning into monsters and trying to kill me with poisoned cafeteria food or exploding homework. **

“You know that you just jinxed it, right?” Will said smiling at Percy how just stick his tong out at him.

**Tomorrow, I’d be on my way to my favorite place in the world-Camp Half-Blood. Only one more day to go. Surely even I couldn’t mess that up.**

"Wanna bet," Thalia smirked at Percy

“Shut up,” Percy smirked right back at her.

** As usual, I didn’t have a clue how wrong I was. My mom made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. **

Everyone who wasn’t there for the blue food explanation in the first booked looked at Percy like he was crazy.

“I’m sure the book will explain,” Annabeth said looking at everyone who was frowning at them. 

**She’s funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it’s her way of saying anything is possible. Percy can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that. **

That got a few chuckles out of everyone

**I ate at the kitchen table while my mom washed dishes. She was dressed in her work uniform-a starry blue skirt and a red-and-white striped blouse she wore to sell candy at Sweet on America. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The waffles tasted great, but I guess I wasn’t digging in like I usually did. My mom looked over and frowned. **

“Oh the world is defiantly ending,” Nico snickered

“Well sorry that I lose my appetite whenever my friends are in danger,” Percy shot back

**“Percy, are you all right?” “Yeah … fine.” But she could always tell when something was bothering me. She dried her hands and sat down across from me. “School, or …” She didn’t need to finish. I knew what she was asking. “I think Grover’s in trouble,” I said, and I told her about my dream. She pursed her lips. We didn’t talk much about the other part of my life. We tried to live as normally as possible, but my mom knew all about Grover. “I wouldn’t be too worried, dear,” she said. “Grover is a big satyr now. **

Grover smiled proudly, happy that sally thought so highly of him.

**If there were a problem, I’m sure we would’ve heard from … from camp….” Her shoulders tensed as she said the word camp. “What is it?” I asked. “Nothing,” she said. “I’ll tell you what. This afternoon we’ll celebrate the end of school. I’ll take you and Tyson **

Poseidon smiled at the mention of his other son’s name. Percy also smiled remembering his baby brother.

**to Rockefeller Center-to that skateboard shop you like.” Oh, man, that was tempting. We were always struggling with money. Between my mom’s night classes and my private school tuition, we could never afford to do special stuff like shop for a skateboard. But something in her voice bothered me. “Wait a minute,” I said. “I thought we were packing me up for camp tonight.” **

“There really is no distracting you from something you love is there?” hazel smiled

“Nope,” Percy answered happily looking at Annabeth.

**She twisted her dishrag. “Ah, dear, about that … I got a message from Chiron last night.” My heart sank. Chiron was the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. He wouldn’t contact us unless something serious was going on. “What did he say?” “He thinks … it might not be safe for you to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone.” **

Chiron paled, not liking the sound of that.

**“Postpone? Mom, how could it not be safe? I’m a half-blood! It’s like the only safe place on earth for me!” “Usually, dear. But with the problems they’re having-“ “What problems?” “Percy … I’m very, very sorry. I was hoping to talk to you about it this afternoon. I can’t explain it all now. I’m not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly.” My mind was reeling. How could I not go to camp? I wanted to ask a million questions, but just then the kitchen clock chimed the half-hour. My mom looked almost relieved. “Seven-thirty, dear. You should go. Tyson will be waiting.” **

“You’re not going to find out, till you get to camp, are you,” Thalia asked worried as well

"Jip," Percy said before he sat up suddenly. "If we are affected by the books what will happen to Thalia whenever the whole tree thing is mentioned?"

Annabeth paled looking at her oldest friend, “This is not good,”

**“But-“ “Percy, we’ll talk this afternoon. Go on to school.” That was the last thing I wanted to do, but my mom had this fragile look in her eyes-a kind of warning, like if I pushed her too hard she’d start to cry. **

All the girls cooed at Percy.

**Besides, she was right about my friend Tyson. I had to meet him at the subway station on time or he’d get upset. He was scared of traveling underground alone. I gathered up my stuff, but I stopped in the doorway. “Mom, this problem at camp. Does it… could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?”**

“Yes,” All the kids said at the same time.

**She wouldn’t meet my eyes. “We’ll talk this afternoon, dear. I’ll explain … as much as I can.” Reluctantly, I told her good-bye. I jogged downstairs to catch the Number Two train. I didn’t know it at the time, but my mom and I would never get to have our afternoon talk. **

Poseidon sighed sadly.

**In fact, I wouldn’t be seeing home for a long, long time. As I stepped outside, I glanced at the brownstone building across the street. Just for a second I saw a dark shape in the morning sunlight-a human silhouette against the brick wall, a shadow that belonged to no one. Then it rippled and vanished.**   
  


“That was you, wasn’t it?” Sadie asked looking at Annabeth who nodded

"Okay, I'm done who is next?" Athena asked holding up the book. Artemis smiled and held out her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	29. 2 I PLAY DODGEBALL WITH CANNIBALS

Winter solstice 2005

Artemis opened at the next chapter and just stared at it before looking at Percy like he was crazy

**I PLAY DODGEBALL WITH CANNIBALS**

And everyone was looking at Percy like he was crazy. Percy just smiled at them and rubbed his head not really sure what to tell them

**My day started normal. Or as normal as it ever gets at Meriwether College Prep. See, it’s this “progressive” school in downtown Manhattan, which means we sit on beanbag chairs instead of at desks, and we don’t get grades, and the teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts to work. **

“That sound cool,” Leo remarked, while Athena and Annabeth looked shocked. Sadie looked at Carter with hopeful eyes,

“No,” Carter said before Sadie could even ask him. Sadie glared at him and folded her arms over her chest.

**That’s all cool with me. I mean, I’m ADHD and dyslexic, like most half-bloods, so I’d never done that great in regular schools even before they kicked me out. The only bad thing about Meriwether was that the teachers always looked on the bright side of things, and the kids weren’t always … well, bright. **

“So fitting in should have been easy for you,” Thalia teased Percy who just glared at her.

“He’s not that bad, he just pretends he is,” Annabeth defended Percy kissing his cheek

**Take my first class today: English. The whole middle school had read this book called Lord of the Flies, **

“Wait you acutely read the book?” Grover asked shocked as well. He never thought that Percy would read any book without Annabeth forcing him to read it.

“Yes I di read books, even when Wise girl isn’t forcing me,” Percy defended himself.

“Wise girl?” Reyna asked

“His nickname for Annabeth,” Thalia answered, she wasn’t sure about how she felt about Reyna. 

**where all these kids get marooned on an island and go psycho. So for our final exam, our teachers sent us into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen. What happened was a massive wedgie contest between the seventh and eighth graders, two pebble fights, and a full-tackle basketball game. **

“Boys,” All the girls said at the same time, Anubis looked at Sadie confused.

“Don’t worry you don’t count,” Sadie said patting him on the back.

**The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of those activities. Sloan wasn’t big or strong, but he acted like he was. He had eyes like a pit bull, and shaggy black hair, **

“Was he the one I…” Annabeth asked looking at Percy, who smiled at her and nodded. Both of them suddenly felt better.

**and he always dressed in expensive but sloppy clothes, like he wanted everybody to see how little he cared about his family’s money. **

Piper shook her head, she never understood kids like that.

**One of his front teeth was chipped from the time he’d taken his daddy’s Porsche for a joyride and run into a PLEASE SLOW DOWN FOR CHILDREN sign. **

“Hey if you two ever break up, Beauty queen I think we found your soul mate,” Leo joked. Piper and Jason looked at him, before Piper hit him over the head

**Anyway, Sloan was giving everybody wedgie's until he made the mistake of trying it on my friend Tyson. **

Everyone that knew Tyson smiled. Poseidon was smiling the biggest.

**Tyson was the only homeless kid at Meriwether College Prep. As near as my mom and I could figure, he’d been abandoned by his parents when he was very young, probably because he was so … different. **

The smile faded off of Poseidon’s face.

**He was six-foot-three and built like the Abominable Snowman, but he cried a lot and was scared of just about everything, including his own reflection. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal-looking. I couldn’t tell you what color his eyes were, because I could never make myself look higher than his crooked teeth. **

“Mist,” The Greek and Roman kids said at the same time

**His voice was deep, but he talked funny, like a much younger kid-I guess because he’d never gone to school before coming to Meriwether. He wore tattered jeans, grimy size-twenty sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt with holes in it. He smelled like a New York City alleyway, because that’s where he lived, in a cardboard refrigerator box off 72nd Street. **

The mood in the room suddenly turned quite sad. No-one like the idea of kids lifting on the streets

**Meriwether Prep had adopted him as a community service project so all the students could feel good about themselves. Unfortunately, most of them couldn’t stand Tyson. Once they discovered he was a big softie, despite his massive strength and his scary looks, they made themselves feel good by picking on him. I was pretty much his only friend, which meant he was my only friend. **

“Your sweet,” Annabeth kissed Percy’s cheek. Poseidon and Chiron were smiling proudly at Percy.

**My mom had complained to the school a million times that they weren’t doing enough to help him. She’d called social services, but nothing ever seemed to happen. The social workers claimed Tyson didn’t exist. They swore up and down that they’d visited the alley we described and couldn’t find him, though how you miss a giant kid living in a refrigerator box, I don’t know. **

“He’s a monster isn’t he?” Jason asked worried

“He’s not a monster, he’s a really sweet guy,” Percy said looking at Jason like he was trying to figure how to describe Tyson to everyone without spoiling everything.

**Anyway, Matt Sloan snuck up behind him and tried to give him a wedgie, and Tyson panicked. He swatted Sloan away a little too hard. Sloan flew fifteen feet and got tangled in the little kids’ tire swing. **

“And now I love him ever more,” Annabeth smiled. Percy kissed her head and said that he agreed.

**“You freak!” Sloan yelled. “Why don’t you go back to your cardboard box!” Tyson started sobbing. He sat down on the jungle gym so hard he bent the bar, and buried his head in his hands. “Take it back, Sloan!” I shouted. **

“Poor boy,” Grover said shaking his head.

“I didn’t do anything to him. It was all Annabeth,” Percy defended himself

**Sloan just sneered at me. “Why do you even bother, Jackson? You might have friends if you weren’t always sticking up for that freak.” I balled my fists. I hoped my face wasn’t as red as it felt. “He’s not a freak. He’s just…” I tried to think of the right thing to say, but Sloan wasn’t listening. He and his big ugly friends were too busy laughing. I wondered if it were my imagination, or if Sloan had more goons hanging around him than usual. **

“Not good,” everyone said at the same time,

**I was used to seeing him with two or three, but today he had like, half a dozen more, and I was pretty sure I’d never seen them before. “Just wait till PE, Jackson,” Sloan called. “You are so dead.” When first period ended, our English teacher, Mr. de Milo, came outside to inspect the carnage. He pronounced that we’d understood Lord of the Flies perfectly. **

“That’s just wrong,” Athena and Annabeth said at the same time. Amos looked at them and nodded agreeing with him

**We all passed his course, and we should never, never grow up to be violent people. Matt Sloan nodded earnestly, then gave me a chip toothed grin. I had to promise to buy Tyson an extra peanut butter sandwich at lunch to get him to stop sobbing. “I … I am a freak?” he asked me. “No,” I promised, gritting my teeth. “Matt Sloan is the freak.” **

All the kids nodded agreeing with him

**Tyson sniffled. “You are a good friend. Miss you next year if … if I can’t …” His voice trembled. I realized he didn’t know if he’d be invited back next year for the community service project. I wondered if the headmaster had even bothered talking to him about it. “Don’t worry, big guy,” I managed. “Everything’s going to be fine.” Tyson gave me such a grateful look I felt like a big liar. How could I promise a kid like him that anything would be fine? **

“Because you’re an amazing friend and an even more amazing brother,” Annabeth smiled at Percy.

“You have a sibling?” Carter asked shocked

“Yes, an half-brother,” Percy smiled proudly.

**Our next exam was science. Mrs. Tesla told us that we had to mix chemicals until we succeeded in making something explode, **

“Leo no,” Piper and Jason said at the same time

**Tyson was my lab partner. His hands were way too big for the tiny vials we were supposed to use. He accidentally knocked a tray of chemicals off the counter and made an orange mushroom cloud in the trash can. After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the lab and called the hazardous waste removal squad, she praised Tyson and me for being natural chemists. **

“More like natural chaos makers,” Nico smiled at Percy. Everyone ells nodded agreeing with that assessment 

**We were the first ones who’d ever aced her exam in under thirty seconds. I was glad the morning went fast, because it kept me from thinking too much about my problems. I couldn’t stand the idea that something might be wrong at camp. Even worse, I couldn’t shake the memory of my bad dream. I had a terrible feeling that Grover was in danger. **

“I always was,” Grover shook his head

“But you weren’t as bad as we were,” Percy smiled looking at Annabeth and Thalia

**In social studies, while we were drawing latitude/longitude maps, I opened my notebook and stared at the photo inside-my friend Annabeth on vacation in Washington, D.C. **

Percy blushed as all the girls looked at him.

“That’s sweet,” Annabeth smiled.

“And it took you guys so long to get together because?” Rachel asked looking at Annabeth and Percy

“Stubbornness,” Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. 

**She was wearing jeans and a denim jacket over her orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bandanna. She was standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial with her arms crossed, looking extremely pleased with herself, like she’d personally designed the place. **

“That’s the most Annabeth thing in the world,” Thalia and Grover laughed

**See, Annabeth wants to be an architect when she grows up, so she’s always visiting famous monuments and stuff. She’s weird that way. **

“Did I say weird I meant amazing, brilliant and wonderful,” Percy said quickly, Annabeth just looked at him like she was ready to hit him.

**She’d e-mailed me the picture after spring break, and every once in a while I’d look at it just to remind myself she was real and Camp Half-Blood hadn’t just been my imagination. I wished Annabeth were here. She’d know what to make of my dream. I’d never admit it to her, but she was smarter than me, **

**even if she was annoying sometimes. **

“You know you’re digging yourself a deeper grave right,” Piper smiled seeing the look of panic on Percy’s face

“I was 13 and didn’t know any better,” Percy said

“Do you know better now?” Annabeth asked trying very hard not to smile

“No,” Percy answered after a few minutes after the thought about it.

**I was about to close my notebook when Matt Sloan reached over and ripped the photo out of the rings. “Hey!” I protested. Sloan checked out the picture and his eyes got wide. “No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is not your-“ “Give it back!” My ears felt hot. Sloan handed the photo to his ugly buddies, who snickered and started ripping it up to make spit wads. **

“So that’s what happened to that photo,” Annabeth said, remembering how happy Percy was to get new photo after that summer.

**They were new kids who must’ve been visiting, because they were all wearing those stupid HI! MY NAME IS: tags from the admissions office. They must’ve had a weird sense of humor, too, because they’d all filled in strange names like: MARROW SUCKER, SKULL EATER, and JOE BOB. No human beings had names like that. **

“Hint 2,” Annabeth shook her head

**“These guys are moving here next year,” Sloan bragged, like that was supposed to scare me. “I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend.” “He’s not retarded.” I had to try really, really hard not to punch Sloan in the face. “You’re such a loser, Jackson. Good thing I’m gonna put you out of your misery next period.” His huge buddies chewed up my photo. I wanted to pulverize them, but I was under strict orders from Chiron never to take my anger out on regular mortals, no matter how obnoxious they were.   
  
**

“How many people do you think Chiron saved by telling Percy that?” Rachel asked looking around

“Many,” Everyone answered

**I had to save my fighting for monsters. Still, part of me thought, if Sloan only knew who I really was … The bell rang. As Tyson and I were leaving class, a girl’s voice whispered, “Percy!” I looked around the locker area, but nobody was paying me any attention. Like any girl at Meriwether would ever be caught dead calling my name. Before I had time to consider whether or not I’d been imagining things, a crowd of kids rushed for the gym, carrying Tyson and me along with them. It was time for PE. Our coach had promised us a free for-all dodgeball game, and Matt Sloan had promised to kill me. The gym uniform at Meriwether is sky blue shorts and tie-dyed T-shirts. Fortunately, we did most of our athletic stuff inside, so we didn’t have to jog through Tribeca looking like a bunch of boot camp hippie children. **

“Well thank the gods for small miracles,” Piper nodded

**I changed as quickly as I could in the locker room because I didn’t want to deal with Sloan. I was about to leave when Tyson called, “Percy?” He hadn’t changed yet. He was standing by the weight room door, clutching his gym clothes. “Will you … uh …” “Oh. Yeah.” I tried not to sound aggravated about it. “Yeah, sure, man.” Tyson ducked inside the weight room. I stood guard outside the door while he changed. I felt kind of awkward doing this, but he asked me to most days. I think it’s because he’s completely hairy and he’s got weird scars on his back that I’ve never had the courage to ask him about. Anyway, I’d learned the hard way that if people teased Tyson while he was dressing out, he’d get upset and start ripping the doors off lockers. **

“The school must love him,” Athena shook her head. She was getting the feeling that this Tyson was one of Poseidon’s children with a cyclops

**When we got into the gym, Coach Nunley was sitting at his little desk reading Sports Illustrated. Nunley was about a million years old, with bifocals and no teeth and a greasy wave of gray hair. He reminded me of the Oracle at Camp Half-Blood-which was a shriveled-up mummy-except Coach Nunley moved a lot less and he never billowed green smoke. **

“well that is terrifying visual,” Carter shook his head.

“You have no idea. And she just got scarier.” Percy smiled looking at Rachel how threw a pillow at Percy’s head.

**Well, at least not that I’d observed. Matt Sloan said, “Coach, can I be captain?” “Eh?” Coach Nunley looked up from his magazine. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Mm-hmm.” Sloan grinned and took charge of the picking. He made me the other team’s captain, but it didn’t matter who I picked, because all the jocks and the popular kids moved over to Sloan’s side. So did the big group of visitors. On my side I had Tyson, Corey Bailer the computer geek, Raj Mandali the calculus whiz, and a half dozen other kids who always got harassed by Sloan and his gang. **

Everyone shook their head. Most of the camp half kids didn’t understand why no-one wanted to be on Percy’s team,

**Normally I would’ve been okay with just Tyson-he was worth half a team all by himself-but the visitors on Sloan’s team were almost as tall and strong-looking as Tyson, and there were six of them. Matt Sloan spilled a cage full of balls in the middle of the gym. “Scared,” Tyson mumbled. “Smell funny.” I looked at him. “What smells funny?” Because I didn’t figure he was talking about himself. “Them.” Tyson pointed at Sloan’s new friends. “Smell funny.” **

“Hint 3,” Thalia shook her head.

**The visitors were cracking their knuckles, eyeing us like it was slaughter time. I couldn’t help wondering where they were from. Someplace where they fed kids raw meat and beat them with sticks. Sloan blew the coach’s whistle and the game began. Sloan’s team ran for the center line. On my side, Raj Mandali yelled something in Urdu, probably “I have to go potty!” and ran for the exit. Corey Bailer tried to crawl behind the wall mat and hide. The rest of my team did their best to cower in fear and not look like targets. “Tyson,” I said. “Let’s g-“ A ball slammed into my gut. I sat down hard in the middle of the gym floor. **

Percy hunched over, he had forgotten how hard that hit was. Carter, Sadie, Walt, Anubis and Amos looked worriedly at Percy

“What’s going on?” Carter asked looking around.

“Whatever happens to us in the books will happen to us here,” Annabeth explained

**The other team exploded in laughter. My eyesight was fuzzy. I felt like I’d just gotten the Heimlich maneuver from a gorilla. I couldn’t believe anybody could throw that hard. Tyson yelled, “Percy, duck!” I rolled as another dodgeball whistled past my ear at the speed of sound. Whooom! It hit the wall mat, and Corey Bailer yelped. “Hey!” I yelled at Sloan’s team. “You could kill somebody!” The visitor named Joe Bob grinned at me evilly. Somehow, he looked a lot bigger now **

Everyone shook their heads.

“Percy how did you survive so long?” Thalia asked worried

“Dum luck,” Percy answered not sure himself how he had been able to survive so long

**… even taller than Tyson. His biceps bulged beneath his T-shirt. “I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!” The way he said my name sent a chill down my back. Nobody called me Perseus except those who knew my true identity. Friends … and enemies. What had Tyson said? They smell funny. Monsters. **

“Finally he caught on,” Nico said relived.

**All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts. Matt Sloan dropped his ball. “Whoa! You’re not from Detroit! Who …” The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raj Mandali just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn’t budge. **

“That’s not good. Those are too many monsters and to many mortals to protect.” Jason and Reyna said at the same time. all the kids nodded agreeing with them.

**“Let them go!” I yelled at the giants. The one called Joe Bob growled at me. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs Babycakes. “And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren’t just playing for your death. We want lunch!” He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line-but these balls weren’t made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like wiffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. **

“Well that explains the title of the chapter,” Artemis said more to herself then anyone ells.

**They must’ve been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands. “Coach!” I yelled. Nunley looked up sleepily, but if he saw anything abnormal about the dodgeball game, he didn’t let on. That’s the problem with mortals. A magical force called the Mist obscures the true appearance of monsters and gods from their vision, so mortals tend to see only what they can understand. **

“That sounds familiar,” Sadie and Carter said looking at each other.

**Maybe the coach saw a few eighth graders pounding the younger kids like usual. Maybe the other kids saw Matt Sloan’s thugs getting ready to toss Molotov cocktails around. (It wouldn’t have been the first time.) At any rate, I was pretty sure nobody else realized we were dealing with genuine man-eating bloodthirsty monsters. “Yeah. Mm-hmm,” Coach muttered. “Play nice.” And he went back to his magazine. The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball. I dove aside as the fiery bronze comet sailed past my shoulder. “Corey!” I screamed. Tyson pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds. **

“Why didn’t you he leave him behind there?” Thalia asked shaking her head.

“Then we are no better than the monster,” Percy and Annabeth said at the same time.

**“Run!” I told my teammates. “The other exit!” They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob’s hand, that door also slammed shut.“ No one leaves unless you’re out!” Joe Bob roared. “And you’re not out until we eat you!” He launched his own fireball. My teammates scattered as it blasted a crater in the gym floor. I reached for Riptide, which I always kept in my pocket, but then I realized I was wearing gym shorts. I had no pockets. **

Poseidon and Chiron shook their head. While all the kids merely threw pillows at Percy.

**Riptide was tucked in my jeans inside my gym locker. And the locker room door was sealed. I was completely defenseless. Another fireball came streaking toward me. Tyson pushed me out of the way, but the explosion still blew me head over heels. I found myself sprawled on the gym floor, dazed from smoke, my tie-dyed T-shirt peppered with sizzling holes. **

Everyone looked at Percy’s shirt and it was on fire.

“I liked that shirt,” Percy pouted.

“Well get you a new one after the chapter is over,” Annabeth smiled at Percy

**Just across the center line, two hungry giants were glaring down at me. “Flesh!” they bellowed. “Hero flesh for lunch!” They both took aim. “Percy needs help!” Tyson yelled, and he jumped in front of me just as they threw their balls. “Tyson!” I screamed, but it was too late. Both balls slammed into him … but no … he’d caught them. **

Now Athena was sure that Tyson was a child of Poseidon and a cyclops

**Somehow Tyson, who was so clumsy he knocked over lab equipment and broke playground structures on a regular basis, had caught two fiery metal balls speeding toward him at a zillion miles an hour. He sent them hurtling back toward their surprised owners, who screamed, “BAAAAAD!” as the bronze spheres exploded against their chests. The giants disintegrated in twin columns of flame-a sure sign they were monsters, all right. Monsters don’t die. They just dissipate into smoke and dust, which saves heroes a lot of trouble cleaning up after a fight. **

“That also explains that,” Carter said remembering the first time he met Percy and how confused Percy was talking about a how the crocodile should have exploded into dust.

**“My brothers!” Joe Bob the Cannibal wailed. He flexed his muscles and his Babycakes tattoo rippled. “You will pay for their destruction!” “Tyson!” I said. “Look out!” Another comet hurtled toward us. Tyson just had time to swat it aside. It flew straight over Coach Nunley’s head and landed in the bleachers with a huge KA-BOOM! **

“Let me guess, he didn’t see anything?” Walt asked looking at Percy who just nodded

**Kids were running around screaming, trying to avoid the sizzling craters in the floor. Others were banging on the door, calling for help. Sloan himself stood petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around him. Coach Nunley still wasn’t seeing anything. He tapped his hearing aid like the explosions were giving him interference, but he kept his eyes on his magazine. Surely the whole school could hear the noise. The headmaster, the police, somebody would come help us. **

“More like they will come and blame you,” Thalia said looking at Percy who thought about it and nodded.

**“Victory will be ours!” roared Joe Bob the Cannibal. “We will feast on your bones!” I wanted to tell him he was taking the dodgeball game way too seriously, but before I could, he hefted another ball. The other three giants followed his lead. I knew we were dead. Tyson couldn’t deflect all those balls at once. His hands had to be seriously burned from blocking the first volley. Without my sword … I had a crazy idea. I ran toward the locker room. “Move!” I told my teammates. “Away from the door.” Explosions behind me. Tyson had batted two of the balls back toward their owners and blasted them to ashes. **

Poseidon smiled proudly, happy that Tyson was defending himself so well.

“Okay you need to start taking Tyson out with you more,” Thalia said looking at Percy and Annabeth

“It not that easy,” Annabeth answered remembering their two adventures with Tyson

**That left two giants still standing. A third ball hurtled straight at me. I forced myself to wait-one Mississippi, two Mississippi-then dove aside as the fiery sphere demolished the locker room door. Now, I figured that the built-up gas in most boys’ locker rooms was enough to cause an explosion, so I wasn’t surprised when the flaming dodgeball ignited a huge WHOOOOOOOM! **

All the girls seemed to be a little green. Artemis was looking the worst.

“Please tell me that the boy’s bathroom at camp is better?” Hazel asked looking at Percy

“Most defiantly miss Leveque’s,” Chiron nodded to Hazel who blushed before smiling at him

**The wall blew apart. Locker doors, socks, athletic supporters, and other various nasty personal belongings rained all over the gym. I turned just in time to see Tyson punch Skull Eater in the face. The giant crumpled. But the last giant, Joe Bob, had wisely held on to his own ball, waiting for an opportunity. He threw just as Tyson was turning to face him. “No!” I yelled. The ball caught Tyson square in the chest. He slid the length of the court and slammed into the back wall, which cracked and partially crumbled on top of him, making a hole right onto Church Street. **

Percy and Poseidon glared at the book not liking it that Tyson got hurt,

**I didn’t see how Tyson could still be alive, but he only looked dazed. The bronze ball was smoking at his feet. Tyson tried to pick it up, but he fell back, stunned, into a pile of cinder blocks. “Well!” Joe Bob gloated. “I’m the last one standing! I’ll have enough meat to bring Babycakes a doggie bag!” He picked up another ball and aimed it at Tyson. “Stop!” I yelled. “It’s me you want!” The giant grinned. “You wish to die first, young hero?” **

Annabeth shook her head and kissed his cheek. How it took them so long to figure out Percy’s fatal flaw was rather embarrassing

**I had to do something. Riptide had to be around here somewhere. Then I spotted my jeans in a smoking heap of clothes right by the giant’s feet. If I could only get here…. I knew it was hopeless, but I charged. The giant laughed. “My lunch approaches.” He raised his arm to throw. I braced myself to die. Suddenly the giant’s body went rigid. His expression changed from gloating to surprise. Right where his belly button should’ve been, his T-shirt ripped open and he grew something like a horn-no, not a horn-the glowing tip of a blade. The ball dropped out of his hand. The monster stared down at the knife that had just run him through from behind. He muttered, “Ow,” and burst into a cloud of green flame, which I figured was going to make Babycakes pretty upset. Standing in the smoke was my friend Annabeth. **

A few people cheered happy that Annabeth was there to save him.

“What would you do without me?” Annabeth asked kissing cheek

“Get into trouble,” Percy said but after the look he got he laughed and added, “More trouble then I normally do,”

**Her face was grimy and scratched. She had a ragged backpack slung over her shoulder, her baseball cap tucked in her pocket, a bronze knife in her hand, and a wild look in her storm-gray eyes, like she’d just been chased a thousand miles by ghosts. **

“Or monsters,” Grover nodded

“sadly,” Annabeth said

**Matt Sloan, who’d been standing there dumbfounded the whole time, finally came to his senses. He blinked at Annabeth, as if he dimly recognized her from my notebook picture. “That’s the girl … That’s the girl-“ Annabeth punched him in the nose and knocked him flat. **

“Thank you,” Everyone said at the same time. Percy kissed her cheek and hugged her

“My hero,” Percy smiled at Annabeth who just rolled her eyes at him

**“And you,” she told him, “lay off my friend.” The gym was in flames. Kids were still running around screaming. I heard sirens wailing and a garbled voice over the intercom. Through the glass windows of the exit doors, I could see the headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, wrestling with the lock, a crowd of teachers piling up behind him. “Annabeth …” I stammered. “How did you … how long have you …” “Pretty much all morning.” **

“It was you on the fire escape?” Nico asked shocked. Annabeth and Percy nodded

**She sheathed her bronze knife. “I’ve been trying to find a good time to talk to you, but you were never alone.” “The shadow I saw this morning-that was-” My face felt hot. “Oh my gods, you were looking in my bedroom window?” “There’s no time to explain!” she snapped, though she looked a little red-faced herself. “I just didn’t want to-“ “There!” a woman screamed. The doors burst open and the adults came pouring in. “Meet me outside,” Annabeth told me. “And him.” She pointed to Tyson, who was still sitting dazed against the wall. Annabeth gave him a look of distaste that I didn’t quite understand. **

Poseidon glared at Annabeth, who in turn just felt ashamed of herself. Percy rubbed her back and kissed her head. He had the feeling that this is not going to be bad. He and Annabeth had both not been kind to Tyson for the start of their adventure.

**“You’d better bring him.” “What?” “No time!” she said. “Hurry!” She put on her Yankees baseball cap, which was a magic gift from her mom, and instantly vanished. That left me standing alone in the middle of the burning gymnasium when the headmaster came charging in with half the faculty and a couple of police officers. “Percy Jackson?” Mr. Bonsai said. “What … how …” Over by the broken wall, Tyson groaned and stood up from the pile of cinder blocks. “Head hurts.” Matt Sloan was coming around, too. He focused on me with a look of terror. “Percy did it, Mr. Bonsai! He set the whole building on fire. Coach Nunley will tell you! He saw it all!” **

“Oh that is not fair. He didn’t do anything,” Carter all but yelled.

“Welcome to the live of a half-blood,” Percy smiled at Carter

**Coach Nunley had been dutifully reading his magazine, but just my luck-he chose that moment to look up when Sloan said his name. “Eh? Yeah. Mm-hmm.” The other adults turned toward me. I knew they would never believe me, even if I could tell them the truth. I grabbed Riptide out of my ruined jeans, told Tyson, “Come on!” and jumped through the gaping hole in the side of the building.**

**  
**“Okay I’m done, who would like to read next?” Artemis asked holding up the book.

“May I?” Hazel asked holding up her hand, Artemis smiled at Hazel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	30. 3 WE HAIL THE TAXI OF ETERNAL TORMENT

Winter solstice 2005

**3 WE HAIL THE TAXI OF ETERNAL TORMENT**

Hazel looked at Percy and Annabeth like they were crazy.

“Is that what I think it is?’ Thalia asked looking at Annabeth who nodded. Thalia grimaced and shook her head.

**Annabeth was waiting for us in an alley down Church Street. She pulled Tyson and me off the sidewalk just as a fire truck screamed past, heading for Meriwether Prep. “Where’d you find him?” she demanded, pointing at Tyson. Now, under different circumstances, I would’ve been really happy to see her. **

"How sweet," Sadie cooed, batting her eyelashes at Percy, in fact, most of the girls were doing that. Zia just looked confused not understanding their behaviour.

**We’d made our peace last summer, despite the fact that her mom was Athena and didn’t get along with my dad. I’d missed Annabeth probably more than I wanted to admit. But I’d just been attacked by cannibal giants, Tyson had saved my life three or four times, and all Annabeth could do was glare at him like he was the problem. **

Poseidon was glaring at Annabeth, not likening how she was treating his younger son.

**“He’s my friend,” I told her. “Is he homeless?” “What does that have to do with anything? He can hear you, you know. Why don’t you ask him?” She looked surprised. “He can talk?” “I talk,” Tyson admitted. “You are pretty.” **

Those who knew Tyson was laughing so hard they were almost falling of their seats.

“You ate pretty,” Percy smiled at her, Annabeth blushed and shook her head. 

**“Ah! Gross!” Annabeth stepped away from him. I couldn’t believe she was being so rude. I examined Tyson’s hands, which I was sure must’ve been badly scorched by the flaming dodge balls, but they looked fine-grimy and scarred, with dirty fingernails the size of potato chips-but they always looked like that. **

Poseidon smiled happy that Percy cared so much about Tyson, be he was a little worried about when Percy finds out what Tyson is,

**“Tyson,” I said in disbelief. “Your hands aren’t even burned.” “Of course not,” Annabeth muttered. “I’m surprised the Laistrygonians had the guts to attack you with him around.” Tyson seemed fascinated by Annabeth’s blond hair. He tried to touch it, but she smacked his hand away. **

“Why are you being so mean to him?” Sadie asked looking at Annabeth

“It’s hard to explain without spoiling everything. The book will tell everyone. But thankfully I get over it,” Annabeth tried to smile, but she was really ashamed at how her younger self had treated Tyson

**“Annabeth,” I said, “What are you talking about? Laistry-what?” “Laistrygonians. The monsters in the gym. They’re a race of giant cannibals who live in the far north. **

“Canada?” Percy smiled looking at Frank who playfully glared back at him

“Yes, but why are you smiling like that?” Annabeth asked looking at Percy then at Frank. Hazel mealy giggled and shook her head.

**Odysseus ran into them once, but I’ve never seen them as far south as New York before.” “Laistry-I can’t even say that. What would you call them in English?” She thought about it for a moment. “Canadians,” she decided. **

“Why do they have to give Canada a bad name,” Frank pouted crossing his arms over his chest

**“Now come on, we have to get out of here.” “The police’ll be after me.” “That’s the least of our problems,” she said. “Have you been having the dreams?” “The dreams … about Grover?” Her face turned pale. “Grover? No, what about Grover?” **

“Nothing new, I simply need you two to save me,” Grover smiled at his two best friends.

"We'll always come for you, just like you do for us," Percy's fist budded Grover, Annabeth nodded before leaning over Percy’s lap and kissing Grover’s cheek.

**I told her my dream. “Why? What were you dreaming about?” Her eyes looked stormy, like her mind was racing a million miles an hour. “Camp,” she said at last. “Big trouble at camp.” “My mom was saying the same thing! But what kind of trouble?” “I don’t know exactly. Something’s wrong. We have to get there right away. Monsters have been chasing me all the way from Virginia, trying to stop me. Have you had a lot of attacks?” I shook my head. “None all year … until today.”**

“Well that is not fair,” Anubis said looking confused.

“Life never is,” Annabeth answered smiling at him

**“None? But how …” Her eyes drifted to Tyson. “Oh.” “What do you mean, ‘oh’?” Tyson raised his hand like he was still in class. “Canadians in the gym called Percy something … Son of the Sea God?” Annabeth and I exchanged looks. I didn’t know how I could explain, but I figured Tyson deserved the truth after almost getting killed. “Big guy,” I said, “you ever hear those old stories about the Greek gods? Like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena-“ “Yes,” Tyson said. **

“Wow that’s easy,” Carter nodded

“That also should have informed you about Tyson,” Thalia shook her head, a knowing smirk on her face. Percy just stuck his tong out at her.

**“Well … those gods are still alive. They kind of follow Western Civilization around, living in the strongest countries, so like now they’re in the U.S. And sometimes they have kids with mortals. Kids called half-bloods.” “Yes,” Tyson said, like he was still waiting for me to get to the point. “Uh, well, Annabeth and I are half-bloods,” I said. “We’re like … heroes-in-training. And whenever monsters pick up our scent, they attack us. That’s what those giants were in the gym. Monsters.” “Yes.” I stared at him. He didn’t seem surprised or confused by what I was telling him, which surprised and confused me. “So … you believe me?” Tyson nodded. “But you are … Son of the Sea God?” “Yeah,” I admitted. “My dad is Poseidon.” Tyson frowned. Now he looked confused. “But then …” A siren wailed. A police car raced past our alley. **

“Why were you so silent?” Amos asked looking at Annabeth.

“I was also shocked that he knew so much and could talk so well. He was pretty young then,” Annabeth answered. That just made the Egyptians more confused

**“We don’t have time for this,” Annabeth said. “We’ll talk in the taxi.” “A taxi all the way to camp?” I said. “You know how much money-“ “Trust me.” I hesitated. “What about Tyson?” I imagined escorting my giant friend into Camp Half-Blood. If he freaked out on a regular playground with regular bullies, how would he act at a training camp for demigods? **

"That is a good point," Poseidon and Chiron nodded. Plus they didn't want to see how everyone would treat young Tyson or Percy, who no doubt would stick up for him

**On the other hand, the cops would be looking for us. “We can’t just leave him,” I decided. “He’ll be in trouble, too.” “Yeah.” Annabeth looked grim. “We definitely need to take him. Now come on.” I didn’t like the way she said that, as if Tyson were a big disease we needed to get to the hospital, **

“How long is it going to take you to tell him why you don’t like Tyson?” Thalia asked shaking her head at Annabeth.

“To as long as in the first book,” Annabeth answered

**but I followed her down the alley. Together the three of us sneaked through the side streets of downtown while a huge column of smoke billowed up behind us from my school gymnasium.**

*** * ***

**“Here.” Annabeth stopped us on the corner of Thomas and Trimble. She fished around in her backpack. “I hope I have one left.” She looked even worse than I’d realized at first. Her chin was cut. Twigs and grass were tangled in her ponytail, as if she’d slept several nights in the open. The slashes on the hems of her jeans looked suspiciously like claw marks. **

“That took you too long to see that,” Will smiled knowingly

“Will we all know when it comes to Annabeth Percy doesn’t really think rationally,” Rachel smiled, everyone nodded agreeing with her.

**“What are you looking for?” I asked. All around us, sirens wailed. I figured it wouldn’t be long before more cops cruised by, looking for juvenile delinquent gym-bombers. No doubt Matt Sloan had given them a statement by now. He’d probably twisted the story around so that Tyson and I were the bloodthirsty cannibals. “Found one. Thank the gods.” Annabeth pulled out a gold coin that I recognized as a drachma, the currency of Mount Olympus. It had Zeus’s likeness stamped on one side and the Empire State Building on the other. **

“What type of taxis do your side of the city have?” Zia asked not understanding.

“The same as yours,” Percy answered pretending he didn’t understand her question,

“Percy stop teasing her. The book me will explain,” Annabeth hit Percy before smiling friendly at Zia, who was glaring at Percy 

**“Annabeth,” I said, “New York taxi drivers won’t take that.” “Stêthi,” she shouted in Ancient Greek. “Ô hárma diabolês!” As usual, the moment she spoke in the language of Olympus, I somehow understood it. She’d said: Stop, Chariot of Damnation! **

"Oh this is going to be good," Thalia laughed already imagining how the scene will playoff.

“That really doesn’t invoke a feeling of calmness,” Carter told them, all the kids nodded agreeing with him.

**That didn’t exactly make me feel real excited about whatever her plan was. She threw her coin into the street, but instead of clattering on the asphalt, the drachma sank right through and disappeared. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, just where the coin had fallen, the asphalt darkened. It melted into a rectangular pool about the size of a parking space-bubbling red liquid like blood. Then a car erupted from the ooze. It was a taxi, all right, but unlike every other taxi in New York, it wasn’t yellow. It was smoky gray. I mean it looked like it was woven out of smoke, like you could walk right through it. **

“That’s because you can,” Athena said looking at Percy

**There were words printed on the door-something like GYAR SSIRES-but my dyslexia made it hard for me to decipher what it said. The passenger window rolled down, and an old woman stuck her head out. She had a mop of grizzled hair covering her eyes, and she spoke in a weird mumbling way, like she’d just had a shot of Novocain. **

Everyone but the Egyptians looked at Percy with knowing eyes, thankfully no-one said anything. But the room was mood did drop dramatically 

**“Passage? Passage?” “Three to Camp Half-Blood,” Annabeth said. She opened the cab’s back door and waved at me to get in, like this was all completely normal. “Ach!” the old woman screeched. “We don’t take his kind!” She pointed a bony finger at Tyson. **

“That also should have informed you about what Tyson was,” Thalia said shaking her head at Percy

**What was it? Pick-on-Big-and-Ugly-Kids Day? “Extra pay,” Annabeth promised. “Three more drachma on arrival.” **

“Okay that will make them happy,” Chiron smiled at Annabeth.

**“Done!” the woman screamed. Reluctantly I got in the cab. Tyson squeezed in the middle. Annabeth crawled in last. The interior was also smoky gray, but it felt solid enough. The seat was cracked and lumpy-no different than most taxis. There was no Plexiglas screen separating us from the old lady driving … Wait a minute. There wasn’t just one old lady. There were three, all crammed in the front seat, each with stringy hair covering her eyes, bony hands, and a charcoal-colored sackcloth dress. The one driving said, “Long Island! Out-of-metro fare bonus! Ha!” She floored the accelerator, and my head slammed against the backrest. **

"Oh, I forgot about that part. Thank the gods we never used them again," Percy groaned closing his eyes. Annabeth nodded, she also didn't move that fast, especially with those three driving.

**A prerecorded voice came on over the speaker: Hi, this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I’m out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up! I looked down and found a large black chain instead of a seat belt. I decided I wasn’t that desperate … yet. **

“Agreed,” All the kids said at the same time,

**The cab sped around the corner of West Broadway, and the gray lady sitting in the middle screeched, “Look out! Go left!” “Well, if you’d give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!” the driver complained. Wait a minute. Give her the eye? I didn’t have time to ask questions because the driver swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck, ran over the curb with a jaw-rattling thump, and flew into the next block. “Wasp!” the third lady said to the driver. “Give me the girl’s coin! I want to bite it.” “You bit it last time, Anger!” said the driver, whose name must’ve been Wasp. “It’s my turn!” “Is not!” yelled the one called Anger. The middle one, Tempest, screamed, “Red light!” “Brake!” yelled Anger.**

“They never use the break,” Thalia shook her head. Carter and Sadie were looking at each other worried, they were really happy that they weren’t in that cab.

“Are they blind?” Amos asked worried for the three kids,

“Not completely, they have an eye,” Percy explained rubbing the back of his head

**Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box. She left my stomach somewhere back on Broome Street. “Excuse me,” I said. “But … can you see?” “No!” screamed Wasp from behind the wheel. “No!” screamed Tempest from the middle. “Of course!” screamed Anger by the shotgun window. **

The Egyptians all looked at each other worried

**I looked at Annabeth. “They’re blind?” “Not completely,” Annabeth said. “They have an eye.” “One eye?” “Yeah.” “Each?” “No. One eye total.” **

“Not good,” Sadie said shaking her head. Everyone nodded agreeing with her

**Next to me, Tyson groaned and grabbed the seat. “Not feeling so good.” “Oh, man,” I said, because I’d seen Tyson get carsick on school field trips and it was not something you wanted to be within fifty feet of. **

“Please tell me that he did,” Thalia laughed along with all the other kids.  
“Thankfully no he did not," Percy answered gladly Tyson was able to hold everything in. Annabeth nodded thankfully as well.

**“Hang in there, big guy. Anybody got a garbage bag or something?” The three gray ladies were too busy squabbling to pay me any attention. I looked over at Annabeth, who was hanging on for dear life, and I gave her a why-did-you-do-this-to-me look. **

“And how many times had you gotten that look?” Nico laughed at Annabeth

“Just as many times as I had given them to him,” Annabeth gestured to Percy who smiled and nodded 

**“Hey,” she said, “Gray Sisters Taxi is the fastest way to camp.” “Then why didn’t you take it from Virginia?” “That’s outside their service area,” she said, like that should be obvious. “They only serve Greater New York and surrounding communities.” “We’ve had famous people in this cab!” Anger exclaimed. “Jason! You remember him?” **

Everyone but Athena and Annabeth looked at Jason,

“I most certainly have never been in that cab,” Jason said not liking the idea of ever using it.

“They mean the first Jason,” Annabeth tolled her eyes,

**“Don’t remind me!” Wasp wailed. “And we didn’t have a cab back then, you old bat. That was three thousand years ago!” “Give me the tooth!” Anger tried to grab at Wasp’s mouth, but Wasp swatted her hand away. “Only if Tempest gives me the eye!” “No!” Tempest screeched. “You had it yesterday!” “But I’m driving, you old hag!” “Excuses! Turn! That was your turn!” Wasp swerved hard onto Delancey Street, squishing me between Tyson and the door. **

Percy winced, those who knew Tyson felt bad for Percy, they would not like to be crushed by Tyson. 

**She punched the gas and we shot up the Williamsburg Bridge at seventy miles an hour. The three sisters were fighting for real now, slapping each other as Anger tried to grab at Wasp’s face and Wasp tried to grab at Tempest’s. With their hair flying and their mouths open, screaming at each other, I realized that none of the sisters had any teeth except for Wasp, who had one mossy yellow incisor. **

“How do they eat?” Leo asked confused. Everyone was stunned not knowing how to answer him, they had never thought about it.

“I don’t believe that they eat mortal food, and they have been around for a long time do I think they manage,” Annabeth tried to explain but she herself wasn’t certain.

**Instead of eyes, they just had closed, sunken eyelids, except for Anger, who had one bloodshot green eye that stared at everything hungrily, as if it couldn’t get enough of anything it saw. Finally Anger, who had the advantage of sight, managed to yank the tooth out of her sister Wasp’s mouth. This made Wasp so mad she swerved toward the edge of the Williamsburg Bridge, yelling, “‘Ivit back! ‘Ivit back!” Tyson groaned and clutched his stomach. “Uh, if anybody’s interested,” I said, “we’re going to die!” “Don’t worry,” Annabeth told me, sounding pretty worried. **

“Why did you tell him not to worry if you were worried as well?” Walt asked looking at Annabeth

“When Percy gets worried he gets a lot more reckless then normally,” Annabeth answered. All Percy’s friends nodded agreed.

**“The Gray Sisters know what they’re doing. They’re really very wise.” This coming from the daughter of Athena, but I wasn’t exactly reassured. We were skimming along the edge of a bridge a hundred and thirty feet above the East River. “Yes, wise!” Anger grinned in the rearview mirror, showing off her newly acquired tooth. “We know things!” “Every street in Manhattan!” Wasp bragged, still hitting her sister. **

“Well I know that as well, and that really doesn’t inspire confidence,” Percy said looking at the book

**“The capital of Nepal!” “The location you seek!” **

The gods didn't look too happy with the three sisters,

“They always say too much," Hera shook her head annoyed. All the gods agreed, Poseidon, on the other hand, was happy that they spoke too much,

**Tempest added. Immediately her sisters pummeled her from either side, screaming, “Be quiet! Be quiet! He didn’t even ask yet!” “What?” I said. “What location? I’m not seeking any-“ “Nothing!” Tempest said. “You’re right, boy. It’s nothing!” **

All Percy’s friends groaned and shook their head,

"Well, now he is going want to know. Annie, what did he do to them to find out?" Thalia asked looking at Annabeth. Annabeth smiled and pointed to her eye, Thalia almost burst into laughter.

**“Tell me.” “No!” they all screamed. “The last time we told, it was horrible!” Tempest said. “Eye tossed in a lake!” Anger agreed. “Years to find it again!” Wasp moaned. **

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Grover laughed, he had a good idea about what Percy was going to do,

**“And speaking of that-give it back!” “No!” yelled Anger. “Eye!” Wasp yelled. “Gimme!” She whacked her sister Anger on the back. There was a sickening pop and something flew out of Anger’s face. Anger fumbled for it, trying to catch it, but she only managed to bat it with the back of her hand. The slimy green orb sailed over her shoulder, into the backseat, and straight into my lap. **

Poseidon smiled happily, while the other gods sighed dramatically.

**I jumped so hard, my head hit the ceiling and the eyeball rolled away. “I can’t see!” all three sisters yelled. “Give me the eye!” Wasp wailed. “Give her the eye!” Annabeth screamed. “I don’t have it!” I said. “There, by your foot,” Annabeth said. “Don’t step on it! Get it!” “I’m not picking that up!” **

“Agreed,” Most of the kids said at the same time. No-one liked the idea of picking up the green slim ball

**The taxi slammed against the guardrail and skidded along with a horrible grinding noise. The whole car shuddered, billowing gray smoke as if it were about to dissolve from the strain. “Going to be sick!” Tyson warned. “Annabeth,” I yelled, “let Tyson use your backpack!” “Are you crazy? Get the eye!” Wasp yanked the wheel, and the taxi swerved away from the rail. We hurtled down the bridge toward Brooklyn, going faster than any human taxi. **

“Well that makes more sense now,” Amos said to himself remembering the day all the alarms at the house went crazy

**The Gray Sisters screeched and pummeled each other and cried out for their eye. At last I steeled my nerves. I ripped off a chunk of my tie-dyed T-shirt, which was already falling apart from all the burn marks, and used it to pick the eyeball off the floor. **

“Smart,” Nico nodded before could stop himself

**“Nice boy!” Anger cried, as if she somehow knew I had her missing peeper. “Give it back!” “Not until you explain,” I told her. “What were you talking about, the location I seek?” “No time!” Tempest cried. “Accelerating!” I looked out the window. Sure enough, trees and cars and whole neighborhoods were now zipping by in a gray blur. We were already out of Brooklyn, **

Amos and the gods all sighed in relive,

**heading through the middle of Long Island. “Percy,” Annabeth warned, “they can’t find our destination without the eye. We’ll just keep accelerating until we break into a million pieces.” “First they have to tell me,” I said. “Or I’ll open the window and throw the eye into oncoming traffic.” **

“I think the lake is looking a lot more pleasant for them,” Jason laughed,

**“No!” the Gray Sisters wailed. “Too dangerous!” “I’m rolling down the window.” “Wait!” the Gray Sisters screamed. “30, 31, 75, 12!” **

Poseidon looked surprised before he shook his head, he did not want his son there.

**They belted it out like a quarterback calling a play. “What do you mean?” I said. “That makes no sense!” “30, 31, 75, 12!” Anger wailed. “That’s all we can tell you. Now give us the eye! Almost to camp!” We were off the highway now, zipping through the countryside of northern Long Island. I could see Half-Blood Hill ahead of us, with its giant pine tree at the crest-Thalia’s tree, **

“Hey it’s me,” Thalia said happily, everyone who didn’t know her story looked confused at her

**which contained the life force or a fallen hero. **

“Ah thank you,” Thalia teased Percy

**“Percy!” Annabeth said more urgently. “Give them the eye now!” I decided not to argue. I threw the eye into Wasp’s lap. The old lady snatched it up, pushed it into her eye socket like somebody putting in a contact lens, and blinked. “Whoa!” She slammed on the brakes. The taxi spun four or five times in a cloud of smoke and squealed to a halt in the middle of the farm road at the base of Half-Blood Hill. Tyson let loose a huge belch. “Better now.” “All right,” I told the Gray Sisters. “Now tell me what those numbers mean.” “No time!” Annabeth opened her door. “We have to get out now.” I was about to ask why, when I looked up at Half-Blood Hill and understood. At the crest of the hill was a group of campers. And they were under attack.**

Everyone froze, Chiron and the gods didn't like the idea of the campers fighting at the one place it was save for them.

“Done whose next?” Hazel asked holding up the book.

“I will,” Frank said taking the book from Hazel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	31. 4 TYSON PLAYS WITH FIRE

Winter solstice 2005

**TYSON PLAYS WITH FIRE**

**Mythologically speaking, if there’s anything I hate worse than trios of old ladies, its bulls. **

“That is a really odd statement,” Sadie said looking at Percy with a raised eyebrow.

“You would do if you had the same experience as I did with bulls,” Percy said with no emotions, he still didn’t like what had happened to his mother

**Last summer, I fought the Minotaur on top of Half-Blood Hill. This time what I saw up there was even worse: two bulls. And not just regular bulls-bronze ones the size of elephants. And even that wasn’t bad enough. Naturally they had to breathe fire, too. **

“Oh that sounds fun,” All the kids said sarcastically

**As soon as we exited the taxi, the Gray Sisters peeled out, heading back to New York, where life was safer. They didn’t even wait for their extra three-drachma payment. They just left us on the side of the road, Annabeth with nothing but her backpack and knife, Tyson and me still in our burned-up tie-dyed gym clothes. **

“Probably scared that you might step on their eye,” Leo smirked.

**“Oh, man,” said Annabeth, looking at the battle raging on the hill. What worried me most weren’t the bulls themselves. Or the ten heroes in full battle armor who were getting their bronze-plated booties whooped. What worried me was that the bulls were ranging all over the hill, even around the back side of the pine tree. **

Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Chiron all looked at Thalia with concern. The gods also didn’t like the idea that the bulls seemed to be able to cross the barrier so easily

**That shouldn’t have been possible. The camp’s magic boundaries didn’t allow monsters to cross past Thalia’s tree. But the metal bulls were doing it anyway. One of the heroes shouted, “Border patrol, to me!” A girl’s voice-gruff and familiar. Border patrol? I thought. **

The Greek kids who got to camp after that summer were confused, they had just accepted that the border control was normal. The gods and Chiron were worried as well,

**The camp didn’t have a border patrol. **

“That doesn’t seem to be save,” Reyna stated

“We didn’t need one till that summer,” Annabeth answered not looking at Chiron, she knew if she looked at him she would tell him everything

**“It’s Clarisse,” Annabeth said. “Come on, we have to help her.” Normally, rushing to Clarisse’s aid would not have been high on my “to do” list. She was one of the biggest bullies at camp. The first time we’d met she tried to introduce my head to a toilet. **

Everyone who didn’t know Clarisse just liked her less, while the still mortal Ares just smiled and nodded

**She was also a daughter of Ares, and I’d had a very serious disagreement with her father last summer, so now the god of war and all his children basically hated my guts. **

Carter and the Egyptians all looked shocked,

“What did you do to make you’re got of war hate you?” Carter asked not sure he wanted to know

“We fought and I technically won, so now he’s pissed,” Percy answered like it was no big deal

“Okay, but when you say fought, do you mean with you two had a verbal fight or…” Sadie motioned with her hand s swipe like she had a sword in her hand.

“Swordfight,” All the kids said at the same time. The Egyptians were impressed that a mortal had taken on a god and survived, well not only survived but won,

**Still, she was in trouble. Her fellow warriors were scattering, running in panic as the bulls charged. The grass was burning in huge swathes around the pine tree. One hero screamed and waved his arms as he ran in circles, the horsehair plume on his helmet blazing like a fiery Mohawk. **

Leo sat up a smile on his face. Jason and Piper looked at each other before looking worriedly at Leo. They were afraid of the idea they just got.

“They need fireproof gear or a few friendly cyclopes,” Hephaestus said assembling a small golden figure before looking at it and shaking his head

**Clarisse’s own armor was charred. She was fighting with a broken spear shaft, the other end embedded uselessly in the metal joint of one bull’s shoulder. I uncapped my ballpoint pen. It shimmered, growing longer and heavier until I held the bronze sword Anaklusmos in my hands. “Tyson, stay here. I don’t want you taking any more chances.” **

Poseidon smiled happy that Percy was looking out for his baby brother. Chiron would also have been happy that Percy was looking out for his sibling, but at the moment Tyson was their best option,

**“No!” Annabeth said. “We need him.” I stared at her. “He’s mortal. He got lucky with the dodge balls but he can’t-“ “Percy, do you know what those are up there? The Colchis bulls, made by Hephaestus himself. **

That got him a few glares,

**We can’t fight them without Medea’s Sunscreen SPF 50,000. We’ll get burned to a crisp.” **

“Annie we talked about it, you shouldn’t use such big words with Percy he won’t understand,” Thalia shook her head, a playful look on her face

**“Medea’s what?” Annabeth rummaged through her backpack and cursed. “I had a jar of tropical coconut scent sitting on my night-stand at home. Why didn’t I bring it?” I’d learned a long time ago not to question Annabeth too much. **

“But you seemed to do that a lot,” Grover smirked.

“Only for important reasons,” Percy defended himself

**It just made me more confused. “Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m not going to let Tyson get fried.” “Percy-“ “Tyson, stay back.” I raised my sword. “I’m going in.” Tyson tried to protest, but I was already running up the hill toward Clarisse, who was yelling at her patrol, trying to get them into phalanx formation. **

The roman and the Egyptians sat forward wanting to see how they fought

**It was a good idea. The few who were listening lined up shoulder-to-shoulder, locking their shields to form an ox-hide-and-bronze wall, their spears bristling over the top like porcupine quills. **

Reyna, Athena, and Ares nodded approving of the maneuver. Chiron had a smile on his face, proud of all his trainees

**Unfortunately, Clarisse could only muster six campers. The other four were still running around with their helmets on fire.**

“Why didn’t they just take them off?” Hazel asked looking at Percy

“Their head was on fire I don’t think they thought strait,” Annabeth said thinking back to that memories.

“Of course only Leo would be the only one who would be able to be on fire and think straight,” Piper smiled. Leo smirked at him before lighting his hands up, which got a few gasps out of everyone who didn’t know.

“We are so talking about this when the book is over,” Percy smiled looking at Leo like he just got his new best friend.

“So what can you do?” Percy smirked looking at Jason who looks startled

“He can fly,” Leo smiled. Percy’s smiles only got bigger

“Were keeping them,” Percy smiled looking at Annabeth who simply shook her head, Jason and Piper looked at each other in confusion

**Annabeth ran toward them, trying to help. She taunted one of the bulls into chasing her, then turned invisible, completely confusing the monster. The other bull charged Clarisse’s line. I was halfway up the hill-not close enough to help. Clarisse hadn’t even seen me yet. The bull moved deadly fast for something so big. Its metal hide gleamed in the sun. It had fist sized rubies for eyes, and horns of polished silver. When it opened its hinged mouth, a column of white-hot flame blasted out. “Hold the line!” Clarisse ordered her warriors. Whatever else you could say about Clarisse, she was brave. **

Ares smiled proudly

**She was a big girl with cruel eyes like her father’s. She looked like she was born to wear Greek battle armor, **

“She’s one of mine so she was born to be a warrior,” Ares said a small amount of evil in his voice

**but I didn’t see how even she could stand against that bull’s charge. Unfortunately, at that moment, the other bull lost interest in finding Annabeth. It turned, wheeling around behind Clarisse on her unprotected side. “Behind you!” I yelled. “Look out!” **

“Don’t yell at her,” all the Romans said at the mane time,

“Sorry I was still learning,” Percy defended himself

**I shouldn’t have said anything, because all I did was startle her. Bull Number One crashed into her shield, and the phalanx broke. Clarisse went flying backward and landed in a smoldering patch of grass. The bull charged past her, but not before blasting the other heroes with its fiery breath. Their shields melted right off their arms. They dropped their weapons and ran as Bull Number Two closed in on Clarisse for the kill. I lunged forward and grabbed Clarisse by the straps of her armor. I dragged her out of the way just as Bull Number Two freight-trained past. **

Poseidon and Chiron both looked at Percy with pride, glad that he was willing to save his enemy.

**I gave it a good swipe with Riptide and cut a huge gash in its flank, but the monster just creaked and groaned and kept on going. It hadn’t touched me, but I could feel the heat of its metal skin. Its body temperature could’ve microwaved a frozen burrito. **

“And that’s why you need cyclops,” Hephaestus smiled down at Percy who just nodded his head

**“Let me go!” Clarisse pummeled my hand. “Percy, curse you!” I dropped her in a heap next to the pine tree and turned to face the bulls. We were on the inside slope of the hill now, the valley of Camp Half-Blood directly below us-the cabins, the training facilities, the Big House-all of it at risk if these bulls got past us. Annabeth shouted orders to the other heroes, telling them to spread out and keep the bulls distracted. **

Athena nodded and smiled down at her daughter. Everyone but the Greeks and gods wanted to see how Percy and Annabeth would start to lead their camp. 

**Bull Number One ran a wide arc, making its way back toward me. As it passed the middle of the hill, where the invisible boundary line should’ve kept it out, it slowed down a little, as if it were struggling against a strong wind; but then it broke through and kept coming. **

Percy looked at Thalia and nudged Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Percy indicated to Thalia. Annabeth looked at her and she understood. Thalia was paler than normal and she looked about ready to pass out.

**Bull Number Two turned to face me, fire sputtering from the gash I’d cut in its side. I couldn’t tell if it felt any pain, but its ruby eyes seemed to glare at me like I’d just made things personal. I couldn’t fight both bulls at the same time. I’d have to take down Bull Number Two first, cut its head off before Bull Number One charged back into range.**

“Smart plan just you can’t do it alone, you’re not trained enough,” Chiron said looking at Percy

“I know that now,” Percy said looking at Chiron

**My arms already felt tired. I realized how long it had been since I’d worked out with Riptide, how out of practice I was. **

“That is another reason why you should not take them on alone,” Chiron shook his head.

**I lunged but Bull Number Two blew flames at me. I rolled aside as the air turned to pure heat. All the oxygen was sucked out of my lungs. My foot caught on something-a tree root, maybe-and pain shot up my ankle. Still, I managed to slash with my sword and lop off part of the monster’s snout. It galloped away, wild and disoriented. But before I could feel too good about that, I tried to stand, and my left leg buckled underneath me. My ankle was sprained, maybe broken. **

“You really don’t have the best luck in the world,” Thalia said a small smile on her face, but suddenly she closed her eyes taking deep breaths. Grover looked at her he was also getting more worried

**Bull Number One charged straight toward me. No way could I crawl out of its path. Annabeth shouted: “Tyson, help him!” Somewhere near, toward the crest of the hill, Tyson wailed, “Can’t-get-through!” “I, Annabeth Chase, give you permission to enter camp!” Thunder shook the hillside. Suddenly Tyson was there, barreling toward me, yelling: “Percy needs help!” Before I could tell him no, he dove between me and the bull just as it unleashed a nuclear firestorm. “Tyson!” I yelled. **

Percy closed his eyes, he knew that Tyson was fine and save but he still didn’t like the idea of him in trouble.

**The blast swirled around him like a red tornado. I could only see the black silhouette of his body. I knew with horrible certainty that my friend had just been turned into a column of ashes. But when the fire died, Tyson was still standing there, completely unharmed. Not even his grungy clothes were scorched. **

“He’s a cyclops,” Carter said figuring it out. Percy nodded and gave him a mall smile.

**The bull must’ve been as surprised as I was, because before it could unleash a second blast, Tyson balled his fists and slammed them into the bull’s face. “BAD COW!” **

Everyone laughed at that.

**His fists made a crater where the bronze bull’s snout used to be. Two small columns of flame shot out of its ears. Tyson hit it again, and the bronze crumpled under his hands like aluminum foil. The bull’s face now looked like a sock puppet pulled inside out. “Down!” Tyson yelled. The bull staggered and fell on its back. Its legs moved feebly in the air, steam coming out of its ruined head in odd places. **

Hephaestus looked sad, he was rather fond of those bulls.

**Annabeth ran over to check on me. My ankle felt like it was filled with acid, but she gave me some Olympian nectar to drink from her canteen, and I immediately started to feel better. **

Sadie nodded remembering back her first adventure with Annabeth

**There was a burning smell that I later learned was me. The hair on my arms had been completely singed off. “The other bull?” I asked. Annabeth pointed down the hill. Clarisse had taken care of Bad Cow Number Two. She’d impaled it through the back leg with a celestial bronze spear. Now, with its snout half gone and a huge gash in its side, it was trying to run in slow motion, going in circles like some kind of merry-go-round animal. Clarisse pulled off her helmet and marched toward us. A strand of her stringy brown hair was smoldering, but she didn’t seem to notice. “You-ruin-everything!” she yelled at me. “I had it under control!” I was too stunned to answer.**

“She most defiantly did not have it under control,” Reyna shook her head. She was getting the feeling she two was not going to be a fan of Clarisse.

**Annabeth grumbled, “Good to see you too, Clarisse.” “Argh!” Clarisse screamed. “Don’t ever, EVER try saving me again!” **

“You’re going to save her again aren’t you,” Chiron asked with a small smile, to which Percy smiled and nodded. 

**“Clarisse,” Annabeth said, “you’ve got wounded campers.” That sobered her up. Even Clarisse cared about the soldiers under her command. “I’ll be back,” she growled, then trudged off to assess the damage. I stared at Tyson. “You didn’t die.” Tyson looked down like he was embarrassed. “I am sorry. Came to help. Disobeyed you.” **

“Aw,” all the girls said at the same time. Tyson was just too cute for them

**“My fault,” Annabeth said. “I had no choice. I had to let Tyson cross the boundary line to save you. Otherwise, you would’ve died.” “Let him cross the boundary line?’” I asked. “But-“ “Percy,” she said, “have you ever looked at Tyson closely? I mean … in the face. Ignore the Mist, and really look at him.” The Mist makes humans see only what their brains can process … I knew it could fool demigods too, but… **

“More like it fooled you,” Thalia said looking at Percy like she knew more than he did,

**I looked Tyson in the face. It wasn’t easy. I’d always had trouble looking directly at him, though I’d never quite understood why. I’d thought it was just because he always had peanut butter in his crooked teeth. I forced myself to focus at his big lumpy nose, then a little higher at his eyes. No, not eyes. One eye. One large, calf-brown eye, right in the middle of his forehead, with thick lashes and big tears trickling down his cheeks on either side. **

Poseidon sighed he did not want to see how Percy would react to what Tyson was.

**“Tyson,” I stammered. “You’re a …” “Cyclops,” Annabeth offered. “A baby, by the looks of him. Probably why he couldn’t get past the boundary line as easily as the bulls. Tyson’s one of the homeless orphans.” “One of the what?” “They’re in almost all the big cities,” Annabeth said distastefully. “They’re … mistakes, **

“He is not a mistake,” Poseidon all but growled at Annabeth how looked down sadly, she hated how she treated Tyson and Poseidon being hard on her wasn’t helping.

“Leave her alone.” Percy glared up at his father. He understood why Poseidon was acting like that, but he was not going to let his father be mean to his girlfriend

**Percy. Children of nature spirits and gods … Well, one god in particular, usually … and they don’t always come out right. No one wants them. They get tossed aside. They grow up wild on the streets. I don’t know how this one found you, but he obviously likes you. We should take him to Chiron, let him decide what to do.” “But the fire. How-“ “He’s a Cyclops.” Annabeth paused, as if she were remembering something unpleasant. “They work the forges of the gods. They have to be immune to fire. That’s what I was trying to tell you.” **

“Well you are the girl version of carter,” Sadie smiled at Annabeth, who didn’t know how to respond so she just nodded. Carter glared at Sadie

**I was completely shocked. How had I never realized what Tyson was? But I didn’t have much time to think about it just then. The whole side of the hill was burning. Wounded heroes needed attention. And there were still two banged-up bronze bulls to dispose of, which I didn’t figure would fit in our normal recycling bins. **

Chiron nodded approving of how Percy thought. He knew that Percy would be a great hero but he was also happy that Percy would be one of the leaders of the camp. Everyone who knew Percy smiled, that sounded a lot more like the natural-born leader they knew off.

**Clarisse came back over and wiped the soot off her forehead. “Jackson, if you can stand, get up. We need to carry the wounded back to the Big House, let Tantalus know what’s happened.” “Tantalus?” I asked. “The activities director,” **

The smile disappeared off everyone’s faces. All the Greeks who new Tantalus shuddered remembering his one summer at camp.

**Clarisse said impatiently. “Chiron is the activities director. And where’s Argus? He’s head of security. He should be here.” Clarisse made a sour face. “Argus got fired. You two have been gone too long. Things are changing.” “But Chiron … He’s trained kids to fight monsters for over three thousand years. **

The Egyptians looked shocked, all their heads snapped to Chiron who was blushing.

“So he’s the Greek version of Lupa?” Frank asked looking at Chiron with more respect

“Lupa is the Greek version of me. The Greek’s were before the Romans after all.” Chiron corrected him, making frank blush

**He can’t just be gone. What happened?” “That happened,” Clarisse snapped. She pointed to Thalia’s tree. Every camper knew the story behind the tree. Six years ago, Grover, Annabeth, and two other demigods named Thalia and Luke had come to Camp Half-Blood chased by an army of monsters. When they got cornered on top of this hill, Thalia, a daughter of Zeus, had made her last stand here to give her friends time to reach safety. As she was dying, her father, Zeus, took pity on her and changed her into a pine tree. Her spirit had reinforced the magic borders of the camp, protecting it from monsters. The pine had been here ever since, strong and healthy. **

The Romans and Egyptians looked at Thalia who seemed to be getting weaker and weaker.

“It’s complicated and I’m sure the book will explain,” Thalia tried to smile

“Why isn’t anyone helping her?” Zoe asked looking at Thalia

“It’s the books magic. So when her tree gets healed in the book so will she,” Percy said sadly. He wanted to help Thalia but he knew that they had to be patient.

**But now, its needles were yellow. A huge pile of dead ones littered the base of the tree. In the center of the trunk, three feet from the ground, was a puncture mark the size of a bullet hole, oozing green sap. A sliver of ice ran through my chest. Now I understood why the camp was in danger. The magical borders were failing because Thalia’s tree was dying. Someone had poisoned it.**

The gods glared at Chiron. The kids saw that and all the Greeks children got angry

“He did not do it. So stop,” Percy glared at Zeus.

“Done,” Frank said closing the book.

“Let me, dear,” Demeter smiled kindly at the young boy as the book disappeared out of his hand into hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Sorry for the late update. I just got my first job and it’s been a busy two weeks with preparing.


	32. 5 I GET A NEW CABIN MATE

Winter solstice 2005

**I GET A NEW CABIN MATE**

Both Poseidon and Percy were smiling happily

**Ever come home and found your room messed up? Like some helpful person (hi, Mom) **

Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, as everyone just looked at him

**has tried to “clean” it, and suddenly you can’t find anything? And even if nothing is missing, you get that creepy feeling like somebody’s been looking through your private stuff and dusting everything with lemon furniture polish? **

All the kids nodded understanding the feeling

**That’s kind of the way I felt seeing Camp Half-Blood again. On the surface, things didn’t look all that different. The Big House was still there with its blue gabled roof and its wraparound porch. The strawberry fields still baked in the sun. **

Demeter smiled imagining her children in the fields tending to the strawberries. Chiron and all the camp half-blood kids were also smiling thinking back to their home

**The same white columned Greek buildings were scattered around the valley-the amphitheater, the combat arena, the dining pavilion overlooking Long Island Sound. And nestled between the woods and the creek were the same cabins-a crazy assortment of twelve buildings, each representing a different Olympian god. **

“That sounds so pretty,” Sadie smiled, the Egyptians all nodded agreeing with her.

“It’s home, so it’s perfect,” Percy smiled, Chiron was also smiling. 

**But there was an air of danger now. You could tell something was wrong. Instead of playing volleyball in the sandpit, counselors and satyrs were stockpiling weapons in the tool shed. Dryads armed with bows and arrows talked nervously at the edge of the woods. **

Chiron frowned not liking how his home was being described, the gods also didn’t like it. The camp half-blood kids just closed their eyes and shook their heads, trying to get rid of all memories of the war.

**The forest looked sickly, the grass in the meadow was pale yellow, and the fire marks on Half-Blood Hill stood out like ugly scars. **

Some of the kids looked at Thalia who didn’t look like she was doing any better.

**Somebody had messed with my favorite place in the world, and I was not … well, a happy camper. **

The kids what knew Percy all smiled at him, they could practically see him glaring

**As we made our way to the Big House, I recognized a lot of kids from last summer. Nobody stopped to talk. Nobody said, “Welcome back.” Some did double takes when they saw Tyson, but most just walked grimly past and carried on with their duties-running messages, toting swords to sharpen on the grinding wheels. The camp felt like a military school. And believe me, I know. I’ve been kicked out of a couple. **

“Oh I know the feeling,” Piper said thinking back to all the schools she had been kicked out of. Most of the half-bloods that were not in Rome all nodded thinking back to their past schools

**None of that mattered to Tyson. He was absolutely fascinated by everything he saw. “Whas that!” he gasped. “The stables for pegasi,” I said. “The winged horses.” “Whas that!” “Um … those are the toilets.” “Whas that!” “The cabins for the campers. If they don’t know who your Olympian parent is, they put you in the Hermes cabin-that brown one over there-until you’re determined. Then, once they know, they put you in your dad or mom’s group.” **

“Why does it sound like you guys don’t get claimed very often?” Zia asked looking at the kids

“At that time, not many kids were claimed,” Annabeth answered not looking at the gods.

**He looked at me in awe. “You … have a cabin?” “Number three.” I pointed to a low gray building made of sea stone. “You live with friends in the cabin?” “No. No, just me.” I didn’t feel like explaining. The embarrassing truth: I was the only one who stayed in that cabin because I wasn’t supposed to be alive. **

Sadie and Carter looked at Percy shocked

**The “Big Three” gods-Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades had made a pact after World War II not to have any more children with mortals. We were more powerful than regular half-bloods. We were too unpredictable. When we got mad we tended to cause problems … **

All the half-bloods nodded. while the gods just looked at each other none wanted to confirm what Percy was saying in the book

**like World War II, for instance. The “Big Three” pact had only been broken twice-once when Zeus sired Thalia, once when Poseidon sired me. Neither of us should’ve been born. **

“But Nico?” Will said looking at the young child of Hades

“You’ll see,” Nico said looking at the books

**Thalia had gotten herself turned into a pine tree when she was twelve. Me … well, I was doing my best not to follow her example. **

“Good plan,” Thalia tried to smile

**I had nightmares about what Poseidon might turn me into if I were ever on the verge of death- plankton, maybe. Or a floating patch of kelp. **

"Probably a dolphin," Poseidon smiled looking down at his favourite son.

**When we got to the Big House, we found Chiron in his apartment, listening to his favorite 1960s lounge music while he packed his saddlebags. I guess I should mention-Chiron is a centaur. From the waist up he looks like a regular middle-aged guy with curly brown hair and a scraggly beard. From the waist down, he’s a white stallion. He can pass for human by compacting his lower half into a magic wheelchair. **

The Egyptians looked at Chiron who smiled at them and bowed his head,

“He sounds a lot nicer than Lupa,” Frank whispered to Hazel nodded

**In fact, he’d passed himself off as my Latin teacher during my sixth-grade year. But most of the time, if the ceilings are high enough, he prefers hanging out in full centaur form. As soon as we saw him, Tyson froze. “Pony!” he cried in total rapture. **

Everyone laughed at that, Chiron looked offended

“I most certainly am not a pony,” Chiron said sternly at the book.

“Well Tyson was pretty big,” Percy snickered

**Chiron turned, looking offended. “I beg your pardon?” Annabeth ran up and hugged him. “Chiron, what’s happening? You’re not … leaving?” Her voice was shaky. Chiron was like a second father to her. **

Chiron and Annabeth smiled at each other

**Chiron ruffled her hair and gave her a kindly smile. “Hello, child. And Percy, my goodness. You’ve grown over the year!” I swallowed. “Clarisse said you were … you were …” “Fired.” Chiron’s eyes glinted with dark humor. “Ah, well, someone had to take the blame. Lord Zeus was most upset. The tree he’d created from the spirit of his daughter, poisoned! Mr. D had to punish someone.” **

The Greek kids all glared at Zeus and Dionysus who were glaring at Chiron

**“Besides himself, you mean,” I growled. Just the thought of the camp director, Mr. D, made me angry. “But this is crazy!” Annabeth cried. “Chiron, you couldn’t have had anything to do with poisoning Thalia’s tree!” “Nevertheless,” Chiron sighed, “some in Olympus do not trust me now, under the circumstances.” “What circumstances?” I asked. **

“Yes why don’t they trust you?” Piper asked looking at Chiron.

“Because of who my father is, but I’m pretty sure the book will explain,” Chiron answered sadly, he hated that who his father was would influence their trust in him.

**Chiron’s face darkened. He stuffed a Latin-English dictionary into his saddlebag while the Frank Sinatra music oozed from his boom box. Tyson was still staring at Chiron in amazement. He whimpered like he wanted to pat Chiron’s flank but was afraid to come closer. **

“Smart move,” Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

**“Pony?” Chiron sniffed. “My dear young Cyclops! I am a centaur.” “Chiron,” I said. “What about the tree? What happened?” He shook his head sadly. “The poison used on Thalia’s pine is something from the Underworld, Percy. Some venom even I have never seen. It must have come from a monster quite deep in the pits of Tartarus.” **

Zeus, Apollo and Chiron all looked worldly at Thalia

**“Then we know who’s responsible. Kro-“ “Do not invoke the titan lord’s name, Percy. Especially not here, not now.” “But last summer he tried to cause a civil war in Olympus! This has to be his idea. He’d get Luke to do it, that traitor.” “Perhaps,” Chiron said. “But I fear I am being held responsible because I did not prevent it and I cannot cure it. The tree has only a few weeks of life left unless …” “Unless what?” Annabeth asked. “No,” Chiron said. “A foolish thought. **

“You did that on purpose,” Annabeth said looking at Chiron who just gave her a small smile

**The whole valley is feeling the shock of the poison. The magical borders are deteriorating. The camp itself is dying. Only one source of magic would be strong enough to reverse the poison, and it was lost centuries ago.” “What is it?” I asked. “We’ll go find it!” Chiron closed his saddlebag. He pressed the stop button on his boom box. Then he turned and rested his hand on my shoulder, looking me straight in the eyes. “Percy, you must promise me that you will not act rashly. I told your mother I did not want you to come here at all this summer. It’s much too dangerous. But now that you are here, stay here. Train hard. Learn to fight. But do not leave.” **

“You know he’s not going to listen to you, right,” Thalia smiled weakly at Chiron

“I figured, well as long as he has Annabeth with him he’ll be fine,” Chiron smiled looking at Annabeth and Percy who looked at each other and nodded agreeing with him.

**“Why?” I asked. “I want to do something! I can’t just let the borders fail. The whole camp will be-“ “Overrun by monsters,” Chiron said. “Yes, I fear so. But you must not let yourself be baited into hasty action! This could be a trap of the titan lord. Remember last summer! He almost took your life.” **

Poseidon and Chiron looked pained at memories of how close he was dying

**It was true, but still, I wanted to help so badly. I also wanted to make Kronos pay. I mean, you’d think the titan lord would’ve learned his lesson eons ago when he was overthrown by the gods. You’d think getting chopped into a million pieces and cast into the darkest part of the Underworld would give him a subtle clue that nobody wanted him around. **

"Well, stubbornness does run in the family," Annabeth whisper, the kids heard it as smiled. The god all looked annoyed they also didn’t understand why Kronos just couldn’t stay gone.

**But no. Because he was immortal, he was still alive down there in Tartarus-suffering in eternal pain, hungering to return and take revenge on Olympus. He couldn’t act on his own, but he was great at twisting the minds of mortals and even gods to do his dirty work. **

“Sounds like someone we know,” Carter said looking at Sadie, who nodded

**The poisoning had to be his doing. Who else would be so low as to attack Thalia’s tree, the only thing left of a hero who’d given her life to save her friends? Annabeth was trying hard not to cry. Chiron brushed a tear from her cheek. “Stay with Percy, child,” he told her. “Keep him safe. The prophecy-remember it!” “I-I will.” “Um …” I said. “Would this be the super-dangerous prophecy that has me in it, but the gods have forbidden you to tell me about?” **

“That’s bad,” Reyna and Amos said at the same time

“I really hate it when that happens,” Percy and Thalia said at the same time 

**Nobody answered. “Right,” I muttered. “Just checking.” “Chiron …” Annabeth said. “You told me the gods made you immortal only so long as you were needed to train heroes. If they dismiss you from camp-“ “Swear you will do your best to keep Percy from danger,” he insisted. “Swear upon the River Styx.” “I-I swear it upon the River Styx,” Annabeth said. **

Athena glared at Chiron, who just looked away sheepishly

**Thunder rumbled outside. “Very well,” Chiron said. He seemed to relax just a little. “Perhaps my name will be cleared and I shall return. Until then, I go to visit my wild kinsmen in the Everglades. It’s possible they know of some cure for the poisoned tree that I have forgotten. In any event, I will stay in exile until this matter is resolved … one way or another.” **

Chiron sighed he was not liking the turn the book was taking.

**Annabeth stifled a sob. Chiron patted her shoulder awkwardly. “There, now, child. I must entrust your safety to Mr. D and the new activities director. We must hope … well, perhaps they won’t destroy the camp quite as quickly as I fear.” **

All the kids looked at Dionysus, trying to see if he was offended but thankfully he looked as bored as ever

**“Who is this Tantalus guy, anyway?” **

Chiron and the gods just shook their heads not liking who Dionysus had gotten to replace Chiron

**I demanded. “Where does he get off taking your job?” A conch horn blew across the valley. I hadn’t realized how late it was. It was time for the campers to assemble for dinner. “Go,” Chiron said. “You will meet him at the pavilion. I will contact your mother, Percy, and let her know you’re safe. No doubt she’ll be worried by now. Just remember my warning! You are in grave danger. Do not think for a moment that the titan lord has forgotten you!” **

“Well that is not going to stop me,” Percy said looking at the book. All the Greek kids nodded

**With that, he clopped out of the apartment and down the hall, Tyson calling after him, “Pony! Don’t go!” I realized I’d forgotten to tell Chiron about my dream of Grover. Now it was too late. The best teacher I’d ever had was gone, maybe for good. **

“Thank you,” Chiron said looking at Percy

**Tyson started bawling almost as bad as Annabeth. I tried to tell them that things would be okay, but I didn’t believe it. The sun was setting behind the dining pavilion as the campers came up from their cabins. We stood in the shadow of a marble column and watched them file in. Annabeth was still pretty shaken up, but she promised she’d talk to us later. Then she went off to join her siblings from the Athena cabin-a dozen boys and girls with blond hair and gray eyes like hers. Annabeth wasn’t the oldest, but she’d been at camp more summers than just about anybody. You could tell that by looking at her camp necklace-one bead for every summer, and Annabeth had six. **

All the Roman and Egyptians looked at Annabeth trying to see how many beads she had.

“Okay that is a better way to keep track of how long you’ve been there,” Frank said looking down at the marks on his and Hazels arms.

“How do they keep track at camp Jupiter?” Annabeth asked looking at Reyna

“Burn marks,” Reyna answered looking at Percy. Annabeth looked at Percy before grabbing his arm.

“Why didn’t you tell me,” Annabeth asked him worried.

“it’s fine,” Percy said giving her a small smile.

**No one questioned her right to lead the line. Next came Clarisse, leading the Ares cabin. She had one arm in a sling and a nasty-looking gash on her cheek, but otherwise her encounter with the bronze bulls didn’t seem to have fazed her. **

Ares smiled proudly

**Someone had taped a piece of paper to her back that said, YOU MOO, GIRL! But nobody in her cabin was bothering to tell her about it. **

Ares glared at the book

**After the Ares kids came the Hephaestus cabin-six guys led by Charles Beckendorf, **

Leo sat up straight looking at the book, he wanted to know more about his bother and why all his sibling looked up to him.

**a big fifteen year- old African American kid. He had hands the size of catchers’ mitts and a face that was hard and squinty from looking into a blacksmiths forge all day. He was nice enough once you got to know him, but no one ever called him Charlie or Chuck or Charles. Most just called him Beckendorf. Rumor was he could make anything. **

Hephaestus smiled proud of his son,

**Give him a chunk of metal and he could create a razor-sharp sword or a robotic warrior or a singing birdbath for your grandmother’s garden. **

Leo looked impressed,

“That’s not a bad idea,” Leo smiled.

“Not good,” Piper, Jason and Annabeth said at the same time

**Whatever you wanted. The other cabins filed in: Demeter, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus. Naiads came up from the canoe lake. Dryads melted out of the trees. From the meadow came a dozen satyrs, who reminded me painfully of Grover. I’d always had a soft spot for the satyrs. When they were at camp, they had to do all kinds of odd jobs for Mr. D, the director, but their most important work was out in the real world. They were the camp’s seekers. They went undercover into schools all over the world, looking for potential half-bloods and escorting them back to camp. **

“Can we send our fauns to you guys they need some help getting better,” Reyna asked looking at Chiron, who nodded wondering what could possibly be wrong with the roman fauns

**That’s how I’d met Grover. He had been the first one to recognize I was a demigod. After the satyrs filed in to dinner, the Hermes cabin brought up the rear. They were always the biggest cabin. Last summer, it had been led by Luke, the guy who’d fought with Thalia and Annabeth on top of Half-Blood Hill. For a while, before Poseidon had claimed me, I’d lodged in the Hermes cabin. Luke had befriended me … and then he’d tried to kill me. **

Carter and Sadie looked at Percy shocked, they couldn’t understand why anyone would want to betray him

**Now the Hermes cabin was led by Travis and Connor Stoll. They weren’t twins, but they looked so much alike it didn’t matter. **

Hermes smiled proudly at the mention of is most mischievous children

**I could never remember which one was older. They were both tall and skinny, with mops of brown hair that hung in their eyes. They wore orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts untucked over baggy shorts, and they had those elfish features all Hermes’s kids had: upturned eyebrows, sarcastic smiles, a gleam in their eyes whenever they looked at you-like they were about to drop a firecracker down your shirt. **

Hermes snickered thinking about all the pranks his and Apollo kids has pulled over all the years. Apollo smiled at him thinking the same thing

**I’d always thought it was funny that the god of thieves would have kids with the last name “Stoll,” but the only time I mentioned it to Travis and Connor, they both stared at me blankly like they didn’t get the joke. As soon as the last campers had filed in, I led Tyson into the middle of the pavilion. Conversations faltered. Heads turned. “Who invited that?” somebody at the Apollo table murmured. I glared in their direction, but I couldn’t figure out who’d spoken. From the head table a familiar voice drawled, “Well, well, if it isn’t Peter Johnson. My millennium is complete.” I gritted my teeth. “Percy Jackson … sir.” Mr. D sipped his Diet Coke. “Yes. Well, as you young people say these days: Whatever.” **

Carter, Walt, Anubis, Amos and Zia looked at Sadie who blushed

“I do don’t sound like him,” Sadie pointed at Dionysus, who in turn just looked at her bored

**He was wearing his usual leopard-pattern Hawaiian shirt, walking shorts, and tennis shoes with black socks. With his pudgy belly and his blotchy red face, he looked like a Las Vegas tourist who’d stayed up too late in the casinos. **

Dionysus just smiled at Athena when she sent him a disapproving look. She never understood why Zeus had sent him to look after their children. The Egyptian was looking at Dionysus in question, wondering why he was looking after the camp

**Behind him, a nervous-looking satyr was peeling the skins off grapes and handing them to Mr.D one at a time. Mr. D’s real name is Dionysus. The god of wine. Zeus appointed him director of Camp Half- Blood to dry out for a hundred years-a punishment for chasing some off-limits wood nymph. **

“That explains everything, but why trust him with your children?” Amos asked looking at Zeus

"Don't I look trustworthy?" Dionysus asked sarcastically

"No, you don't," A new voice purred. Sadie and Carter smiled before jumping up and to the entrance

“Bast!” Sadie and Carted yelled jump hugging the cat goddess who smiled down at them. Bast was wearing her normal leopard-spotted leotard, her hair tied back.

“What has my little kitten gotten themselves into now,” Bast questioned her cat eyes roaming over the room and determined who was the biggest threat to her young ones

“And you are?” Zeus demanded he did not like the energy that was coming off of the goddess

“Bast Egyptian goddess of felines,” Bast answered him straight.

“Bast what are you doing here,” Sadie asked looking worriedly at the gods.

“Your parents and Shai sent me, said that it would be good for me to be here with my kittens,” Bast purred. Sadie and Carter shared a look before they walked back to their seat, Bast followed after them. A giant big fluffy pillow appeared next to where Sadie sat. Bast smiled showing her fangs before looking to Artemis who nodded and smiled at Bast, Bast all but curled up on her pillow. 

**Next to him, where Chiron usually sat (or stood, in centaur form), was someone I’d never seen before-a pale, horribly thin man in a threadbare orange prisoner’s jumpsuit. The number over his pocket read 0001. He had blue shadows under his eyes, dirty fingernails, and badly cut gray hair, like his last haircut had been done with a weed whacker. He stared at me; his eyes made me nervous. He looked… fractured. Angry and frustrated and hungry all at the same time. **

"Oh, he is," Hades smiled curly, at that moment Hades was glad that Nico and Bianca were save in the casino and not at camp. Poseidon, on the other hand, was glaring at Dionysus who was busy eating his grapes

**“This boy,” Dionysus told him, “you need to watch. Poseidon’s child, you know.” “Ah!” the prisoner said. “That one.” His tone made it obvious that he and Dionysus had already discussed me at length. “I am Tantalus,” the prisoner said, smiling coldly. “On special assignment here until, well, until my Lord Dionysus decides otherwise. And you, Perseus Jackson, I do expect you to refrain from causing any more trouble.” **

“That’s not going to happen,” Grover laughed, Percy smiled and nodded agreeing with him.

**“Trouble?” I demanded. Dionysus snapped his fingers. A newspaper appeared on the table-the front page of today’s New York Post, There was my yearbook picture from Meriwether Prep. It was hard for me to make out the headline, but I had a pretty good guess what it said. Something like: Thirteen-Year-Old Lunatic Torches Gymnasium. “Yes, trouble,” Tantalus said with satisfaction. “You caused plenty of it last summer, I understand.” I was too mad to speak. Like it was my fault the gods had almost gotten into a civil war? **

"It's always our fault, well more specifically you're vault," Thalia said shaking her head sadly. All the half-bloods nodded

**A satyr inched forward nervously and set a plate of barbecue in front of Tantalus. The new activities director licked his lips. He looked at his empty goblet and said, “Root beer. Barq’s special stock. 1967.” The glass filled itself with foamy soda. Tantalus stretched out his hand hesitantly, as if he were afraid the goblet was hot. “Go on, then, old fellow,” Dionysus said, a strange sparkle in his eyes. “Perhaps now it will work.” **

“What will work?” Sadie asked looking at Carter,

“Why are you looking at me? I don’t know,” Carter asked looking at Sadie

“Normally you know everything,” Sadie shot back

"Perhaps about Egyptian myths, not Greek," Carter said jabbing his thumb at the gods on their thrones

“You’ll see what is eternal punishment is,” Hades answered smiling coldly

**Tantalus grabbed for the glass, but it scooted away before he could touch it. A few drops of root beer spilled, and Tantalus tried to dab them up with his fingers, but the drops rolled away like quicksilver before he could touch them. He growled and turned toward the plate of barbecue. He picked up a fork and tried to stab a piece of brisket, but the plate skittered down the table and flew off the end, straight into the coals of the brazier. **

Everyone but Zeus, Hera and Ares laughed at that. Athena and Artemis didn’t laugh but they had small smiles on their faces 

**“Blast!” Tantalus muttered. “Ah, well,” Dionysus said, his voice dripping with false sympathy. “Perhaps a few more days. Believe me, old chap, working at this camp will be torture enough. I’m sure your old curse will fade eventually.” “**

“Nope,” Hades and Nico said at the same time.

**Eventually,” muttered Tantalus, staring at Dionysus’s Diet Coke. “Do you have any idea how dry one’s throat gets after three thousand years?” “You’re that spirit from the Fields of Punishment,” I said. “The one who stands in the lake with the fruit tree hanging over you, but you can’t eat or drink.” **

“Wait he knew that on his own, Annabeth didn’t have to tell him?” Thalia asked shocked, but with a small smile on her face, that a few more laughs out of the room.

“Ha ha very funny. And yes sometimes I do know things with Annabeth telling me," Percy stuck his tong out. Bast looked at Carter

“He’s like Sadie scattered brain,” Carter smiled. Sadie glared at him and punched him

**Tantalus sneered at me. “A real scholar, aren’t you, boy?” “You must’ve done something really horrible when you were alive,” I said, mildly impressed. “What was it?” Tantalus’s eyes narrowed. Behind him, the satyrs were shaking their heads vigorously, trying to warn me. “I’ll be watching you, Percy Jackson,” Tantalus said. “I don’t want any problems at my camp.” “Your camp has problems already … sir.” **

“Percy you know when I said you should stay save I meant you should not try and pick fights with anyone, not just Clarisse,” Chiron shook his head, he really did love the boy but sometimes he was just too much like his father 

**“Oh, go sit down, Johnson,” Dionysus sighed. “I believe that table over there is yours-the one where no one else ever wants to sit.” My face was burning, but I knew better than to talk back. Dionysus was an overgrown brat, **

Dionysus glared at Percy who just ignored him. Bast was smiling she had a feeling she would like this Percy Jackson

**but he was an immortal, super powerful overgrown brat. I said, “Come on, Tyson.” “Oh, no,” Tantalus said. “The monster stays here. We must decide what to do with it.” “Him,” I snapped. “His name is Tyson.” The new activities director raised an eyebrow. “Tyson saved the camp,” I insisted. “He pounded those bronze bulls. Otherwise they would’ve burned down this whole place.” “Yes,” Tantalus sighed, “and what a pity that would’ve been.” **

All the Greeks glared at Dionysus and Zeus. They all wanted Chiron at Camp and not that spirit.

**Dionysus snickered. “Leave us,” Tantalus ordered, “while we decide this creature’s fate.” Tyson looked at me with fear in his one big eye, but I knew I couldn’t disobey a direct order from the camp directors. **

“Not openly anyway,” Percy and Thalia said at the same time. Demeter looked up from the book with a smile

**Not openly, anyway. **

Thalia and Percy smiled at each other

**“I’ll be right over here, big guy,” I promised. “Don’t worry. We’ll find you a good place to sleep tonight.” Tyson nodded. “I believe you. You are my friend.” Which made me feel a whole lot guiltier. I trudged over to the Poseidon table and slumped onto the bench. A wood nymph brought me a plate of Olympian olive-and-pepperoni pizza, but I wasn’t hungry. **

That surprised all the kids.

**I’d been almost killed twice today. I’d managed to end my school year with a complete disaster. Camp Half-Blood was in serious trouble and Chiron had told me not to do anything about it. I didn’t feel very thankful, but I took my dinner, as was customary, up to the bronze brazier and scraped part of it into the flames. “Poseidon,” I murmured, “accept my offering.” And send me some help while you’re at it, **

Poseidon smiled at Percy who just looked guilty. Percy was not looking forward to the next few chapters he was not proud about how he had treated Tyson

**I prayed silently. Please. The smoke from the burning pizza changed into something fragrant-the smell of a clean sea breeze with wild-flowers mixed in**

A small smiled appeared on Percy’s face as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

**-but I had no idea if that meant my father was really listening. I went back to my seat. I didn’t think things could get much worse. But then Tantalus had one of the satyrs blow the conch horn to get our attention for announcements. “Yes, well,” Tantalus said, once the talking had died down. “Another fine meal! Or so I am told.” As he spoke, he inched his hand toward his refilled dinner plate, as if maybe the food wouldn’t notice what he was doing, but it did. It shot away down the table as soon as he got within six inches. “And here on my first day of authority,” he continued, “I’d like to say what a pleasant form of punishment it is to be here. Over the course of the summer, I hope to torture, er, interact with each and every one of you children. You all look good enough to eat.” **

“No you are not getting him to look after our kids, I rather Hades look after them,” Athena glared at Dionysus who just ignored her, he couldn’t wait for Tantalus to show up now. Zeus looked away from the cat goddess when he felt like everyone was glaring at him, looking around him he saw that all the gods but Dionysus were indeed glaring at him.

“Fine, Dionysus you cannot have Tantalus as a replacement for Chiron,” Zeus huffed crossing his arms

**Dionysus clapped politely, leading to some halfhearted applause from the satyrs. Tyson was still standing at the head table, looking uncomfortable, but every time he tried to scoot out of the limelight, Tantalus pulled him back. “And now some changes!” Tantalus gave the campers a crooked smile. “We are reinstituting the chariot races!” **

That got Dionysus another round of glares. Ares was practically jumping up and down from joy. Oh, how he loved the chariot races and all the carnage that came out of them.

“they’re going to destroy camp before the monsters do,” Chiron said sadly

**Murmuring broke out at all the tables-excitement, fear, disbelief. “Now I know,” Tantalus continued, raising his voice, “that these races were discontinued some years ago due to, ah, technical problems.” “Three deaths and twenty-six mutilations,” someone at the Apollo table called. **

Apollo nodded remembering how tired his kids were that day they couldn’t keep up

**“Yes, yes!” Tantalus said. “But I know that you will all join me in welcoming the return of this camp tradition. Golden laurels will go to the winning charioteers each month. Teams may register in the morning! The first race will be held in three days time. We will release you from most of your regular activities to prepare your chariots and choose your horses. Oh, and did I mention, the victorious team’s cabin will have no chores for the month in which they win?” An explosion of excited conversation-no KP for a whole month? No stable cleaning? Was he serious? Then the last person I expected to object did so. “But, sir!” Clarisse said. **

Ares glared at the book, ‘why was she complaining, she should be planning on how to win’

**She looked nervous, but she stood up to speak from the Ares table. Some of the campers snickered when they saw the YOU MOO, GIRL! Sign on her back. “What about patrol duty? I mean, if we drop everything to ready our chariots-“ “Ah, the hero of the day,” Tantalus exclaimed. “Brave Clarisse, who single-handedly bested the bronze bulls!” Clarisse blinked, then blushed. “Um, I didn’t-“ “And modest, too.” Tantalus grinned. **

Ares smiled, while Athena and Poseidon just glared at him

**“Not to worry, my dear! This is a summer camp. We are here to enjoy ourselves, yes?” **

“Percy forget what I said go and save the camp please,” Chiron said looking at Percy.

“Don’t worry camp is save,” Percy promised, Annabeth nodded agreeing with him.

**“But the tree-“ “And now,” Tantalus said, as several of Clarisse’s cabin mates pulled her back into her seat, “Before we proceed to the campfire and sing-along, one slight housekeeping issue. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase have seen fit, for some reason, to bring this here.” Tantalus waved a hand toward Tyson. Uneasy murmuring spread among the campers. A lot of sideways looks at me. I wanted to kill Tantalus. “Now, of course,” he said, “Cyclopes have a reputation for being bloodthirsty monsters with a very small brain capacity. Under normal circumstances, I would release this beast into the woods and have you hunt it down with torches and pointed sticks. **

“Hell no. Hades when can I come and visit you?” Poseidon asked, anger practically rolling off him.

“Whenever you want brother,” Hades answered worried 

**But who knows? Perhaps this Cyclops is not as horrible as most of its brethren. Until it proves worthy of destruction, we need a place to keep it! I’ve thought about the stables, but that will make the horses nervous. Hermes’s cabin, possibly?” Silence at the Hermes table. Travis and Connor Stoll developed a sudden interest in the tablecloth. I couldn’t blame them. The Hermes cabin was always full to bursting. There was no way they could take in a six-foot-three Cyclops. “Come now,” Tantalus chided. “The monster may be able to do some menial chores. Any suggestions as to where such a beast should be kenneled?” Suddenly everybody gasped. Tantalus scooted away from Tyson in surprise. All I could do was stare in disbelief at the brilliant green light that was about to change my life-a dazzling holographic image that had appeared above Tyson’s head. With a sickening twist in my stomach, I remembered what Annabeth had said about Cyclopes, They’re the children of nature spirits and gods … Well, one god in particular, usually …Swirling over Tyson was a glowing green trident-the same symbol that had appeared above me the day Poseidon had claimed me as his son. **

"Oh," was all Carter said unsure what to say really. Poseidon was smiling happily that his future self-had claimed his son. Poseidon looked at Percy but he was looking down busy playing with Annabeth's hands

**There was a moment of awed silence. Being claimed was a rare event. Some campers waited in vain for it their whole lives. When I’d been claimed by Poseidon last summer, everyone had reverently knelt. But now, they followed Tantalus’s lead, and Tantalus roared with laughter. “Well! I think we know where to put the beast now. By the gods, I can see the family resemblance!” Everybody laughed except Annabeth and a few of my other friends. Tyson didn’t seem to notice. He was too mystified, trying to swat the glowing trident that was now fading over his head. He was too innocent to understand how much they were making fun of him, how cruel people were. But I got it. I had a new cabin mate. I had a monster for a half-brother.**

“Percy…” Poseidon started

“It’s fine dad. I was young and being a brat. Can we just leave it for now? I love Tyson and he’s my brother and I wished I had realized it earlier.” Percy said looking at his father pleading to drop it.

Okay, I'm done how about we go and get some lunch?" Demeter asked closing the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long but the last while has been hectic, my parents just got custody of my niece and it’s been hard with her, as my sister and her husband abused my niece so badly. I had hoped things with my job would calm down, but I just three more students who I have to tutor. One is in preschool, one in gr2, one in gr4 and one in gr9 so I'm a lot busier than I normally was, so unfortiontly writing is going to come last in everything I have to do every day. I’m not giving up on the story’s I’m just not going to get as much time to write anymore   
I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated


	33. 6 DEMON PIGEONS ATTACK

Winter solstice 2005

“So who would like to read next?” Demeter after everyone came back from lunch. Bast was still keeping an eye on the gods, as she had decided that the half-bloods were no problem. All the gods tried to ignore Bast, well everyone but Artemis, who at her first chance went and talked to the Egyptian goddess

"Let me, sister," Hestia smiled, taking the book from Demeter.

**6 DEMON PIGEONS ATTACK**

“I forgot about that,” Annabeth and Percy said at the same time

“This is not going to be good,” All the other kids said at the same time.

**The next few days were torture, just like Tantalus wanted. First there was Tyson moving into the Poseidon cabin, giggling to himself every fifteen seconds and saying, “Percy is my brother?” like he’d just won the lottery. **

“He had,” Percy’s friends smiled at Percy who just shook his head ashamed at how he had acted toward Tyson when he was so young.

**“Aw, Tyson,” I’d say. “It’s not that simple.” But there was no explaining it to him. He was in heaven. And me … as much as I liked the big guy, I couldn’t help feeling embarrassed. Ashamed. There, I said it. **

Poseidon looked at Percy sadly.

Percy just looked away from everyone

**My father, the all-powerful Poseidon, had gotten moony-eyed for some nature spirit, and Tyson had been the result. **

“On the upside imagine how many kids Zeus has with nature spirits,” Jason tried to cheer Percy up

“I know, I was young,” Percy answered back

**I mean, I’d read the myths about Cyclopes. I even remembered that they were often Poseidon’s children. But I’d never really processed that this made them my … family. **

“Understandable,” Annabeth said nodding

**Until I had Tyson living with me in the next bunk. And then there were the comments from the other campers. **

“I’m going to have some words with the campers when I get back,” Chiron shook his head, not proud of how his campers were treating Percy and Tyson

**Suddenly, I wasn’t Percy Jackson, the cool guy who’d retrieved Zeus’s lightning bolt last summer. **

Everyone who was not there for the first book was shocked, they couldn't imagine a 12-year-old kid doing that and surviving

**Now I was Percy Jackson, the poor schmuck with the ugly monster for a brother. “He’s not my real brother!” I protested whenever Tyson wasn’t around. “He’s more like a half-brother on the monstrous side of the family. Like … a half-brother twice removed, or something.” Nobody bought it. **

The room was silent, Percy wanted to dig a hole and bury himself

**I admit-I was angry at my dad. I felt like being his son was now a joke. Annabeth tried to make me feel better. She suggested we team up for the chariot race to take our minds off our problems. Don’t get me wrong-we both hated Tantalus and we were worried sick about camp-but we didn’t know what to do about it. **

“That’s a first,” everyone said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth just shook their heads.

“Hey we don’t always have a plan,” Percy said looking at everyone, but Annabeth hit him, “Well I don’t always have a plan,”

**Until we could come up with some brilliant plan to save Thalia’s tree, we figured we might as well go along with the races. After all, Annabeth’s mom, Athena, had invented the chariot, and my dad had created horses. Together we would own that track. **

All the camp half-blood kids nodded remembering all the races the two had won together. Athena and Poseidon smiled proudly at their children

**One morning Annabeth and I were sitting by the canoe lake sketching chariot designs when some jokers from Aphrodite’s cabin walked by and asked me if I needed to borrow some eyeliner for my eye… “Oh sorry, eyes.” **

“Was it Drew?” Piper asked shaking her head

“Drew Tanaka?" Sadie asked unsurely

“Yes Drew Tanaka,” Percy said looking at the two girls, who looked like they were ready to kill

“Of course it’s her,” Sadie shook her head

**As they walked away laughing, Annabeth grumbled, “Just ignore them, Percy. It isn’t your fault you have a monster for a brother.” **

“Annabeth,” Athena shook her head,

“Sorry that came out wrong,” Annabeth smiled sheepishly

**“He’s not my brother!” I snapped. “And he’s not a monster, either!” Annabeth raised her eyebrows. “Hey, don’t get mad at me! And technically, he is a monster.” “Well you gave him permission to enter the camp.” “Because it t was the only way to save your life! **

"Great another fight between those two," Grover shook his head

**I mean … I’m sorry, Percy, I didn’t expect Poseidon to claim him. Cyclopes are the most deceitful, treacherous-“ “He is not! What have you got against Cyclopes, any-way?” Annabeth’s ears turned pink. **

“Are they always like that?” Piper asked looking at the two

“yep, wait till you hear how Percy and Thalia fight, that part you guess saw earlier was nothing,” Grover shook his head

**I got the feeling there was something she wasn’t telling me something bad. “Just forget it,” she said. “Now, the axle for this chariot-“ “You’re treating him like he’s this horrible thing,” I said. “He saved my life.” Annabeth threw down her pencil and stood. “Then maybe you should design a chariot with him.” “Maybe I should.” “Fine!” “Fine!” She stormed off and left me feeling even worse than before. **

Athena smiled down at her daughter, she was happy that her daughter and the sea spawn were mad at each other, but she didn’t like that Annabeth probably just lost her best shot at winning the race

**The next couple of days, I tried to keep my mind off my problems. Silena Beauregard, one of the nicer girls from Aphrodite’s cabin, gave me my first riding lesson on a Pegasus. **

Piper looked at the camp half-blood kids, she could see how they all grew sad just at the mention of Silena’s name.

“What happened?” Aphrodite asked worried, she couldn’t imagine anything happening to any of her children. When no-one answered her she grew more worried

**She explained that there was only one immortal winged horse named Pegasus, who still wandered free somewhere in the skies, but over the eons he’d sired a lot of children, none quite so fast or heroic, but all named after the first and greatest. Being the son of the sea god, I never liked going into the air. My dad had this rivalry with Zeus, so I tried to stay out of the lord of the sky’s domain as much as possible. But riding a winged horse felt different. **

“They are different,” Poseidon smiled, happy that his son liked riding horses

**It didn’t make me nearly as nervous as being in an airplane. Maybe that was because my dad had created horses out of sea foam, so the pegasi were sort of … neutral territory. **

“Sadly they are,” Zeus crossed his arms annoyed

**I could understand their thoughts. I wasn’t surprised when my Pegasus went galloping over the treetops or chased a flock of seagulls into a cloud. **

“That’s so cool,” the kids said at the same time,

**The problem was that Tyson wanted to ride the “chicken ponies,” too, but the pegasi got skittish whenever he approached. I told them telepathically that Tyson wouldn’t hurt them, but they didn’t seem to believe me. **

“Well now they trust me,” Percy smiled

“But they still fly away from Tyson,” Annabeth giggled.

“Well I can only do so much,” Percy smiled, as some of the other laughed

**That made Tyson cry. The only person at camp who had no problem with Tyson was Beckendorf from the Hephaestus cabin. **

The camp half-blood kids got sad again.

**The blacksmith god had always worked with Cyclopes in his forges, so Beckendorf took Tyson down to the armory to teach him metalworking. He said he’d have Tyson crafting magic items like a master in no time. **

“And he did,” Percy smiled thinking about all the things Tyson had made for him. Poseidon smiled proud of his son

**After lunch, I worked out in the arena with Apollo’s cabin. Swordplay had always been my strength. People said I was better at it than any camper in the last hundred years, except maybe Luke. People always compared me to Luke. I thrashed the Apollo guys easily. **

“Thank goodness that was before I got to camp,” Will smiled relieved

“You have no idea,” Annabeth told him remembering how the Apollo guys always wanted to switch out places with the other cabins.

**I should’ve been testing myself against the Ares and Athena cabins, since they had the best sword fighters, but I didn’t get along with Clarisse and her siblings, and after my argument with Annabeth, I just didn’t want to see her. **

“You shouldn’t let your feeling cloud your judgment. You need to train with the best.” Chiron said looking at Percy

“I know that now. And I do train with the best at camp. Well when I am at camp,” Percy said glaring at Hera

**I went to archery class, **

“No!” Chiron and all the camp-half blood kids yelled at the same time, making Bast jump up from her seat her knives ready

“Sorry, it’s just Percy is not good with a bow and arrows,” Annabeth said eyeing the knives in the goddesses hand.

**even though I was terrible at it, and it wasn’t the same without Chiron teaching. In arts and crafts, I started a marble bust of Poseidon, but it started looking like Sylvester Stallone, so I ditched it. **

“Thank you,” Poseidon said very happy with his son

**I scaled the climbing wall in full lava-and-earthquake mode. And in the evenings, I did border patrol. Even though Tantalus had insisted we forget trying to protect the camp, some of the campers had quietly kept it up, working out a schedule during our free times. I sat at the top of Half-Blood Hill and watched the dryads come and go, singing to the dying pine tree.**

Percy and Annabeth looked at Thalia sadly, they hated seeing her in pain.

**Satyrs brought their reed pipes and played nature magic songs, and for a while the pine needles seemed to get fuller. The flowers on the hill smelled a little sweeter and the grass looked greener. But as soon as the music stopped, the sickness crept back into the air. The whole hill seemed to be infected, dying from the poison that had sunk into the tree’s roots. The longer I sat there, the angrier I got. Luke had done this. **

“Not good,” everyone who knew Percy said at the same time

**I remembered his sly smile, the dragon-claw scar across his face. He’d pretended to be my friend, and the whole time he’d been Kronos’s number-one servant. I opened the palm of my hand. The scar Luke had given me last summer was fading, but I could still see it-a white asterisk-shaped wound where his pit scorpion had stung me. I thought about what Luke had told me right before he’d tried to kill me: Good-bye, Percy. There is a new Golden Age coming. You won’t be part of it.**

*** * ***

**At night, I had more dreams of Grover. Sometimes, I just heard snatches of his voice. Once, I heard him say: its here. Another time: He likes sheep. I thought about telling Annabeth about my dreams, but I would’ve felt stupid. **

Annabeth hit him over the head

"Next time you have dreams like that you better tell me," Annabeth said looking him straight in the eye

“I promise,” Percy rubbed his arm where Annabeth had hit him

**I mean, He likes sheep? She would’ve thought I was crazy. The night before the race, Tyson and I finished our chariot. It was wicked cool. Tyson had made the metal parts in the armory’s forges. I’d sanded the wood and put the carriage together. It was blue and white, with wave designs on the sides and a trident painted on the front. After all that work, it seemed only fair that Tyson would ride shotgun with me, though I knew the horses wouldn’t like it, and Tyson’s extra weight would slow us down. **

“How sweet of you,” All the girls cooed, Annabeth smiled at Percy Proudly before kissing his cheek

**As we were turning in for bed, Tyson said, “You are mad?” I realized I’d been scowling. “Nah. I’m not mad.” He lay down in his bunk and was quiet in the dark. His body was way too long for his bed. When he pulled up the covers, his feet stuck out the bottom. “I am a monster.” “Don’t say that.” “It is okay. I will be a good monster. Then you will not have to be mad.” **

“How can anyone be mad at him?” Piper cooed, all the girls nodded

“Well he is a cyclops,” Athena said before thinking.

**I didn’t know what to say. I stared at the ceiling and felt like I was dying slowly, right along with Thalia’s tree. “It’s just… I never had a half-brother before.” I tried to keep my voice from cracking. “It’s really different for me. And I’m worried about the camp. And another friend of mine, Grover … he might be in trouble. I keep feeling like I should be doing something to help, but I don’t know what.” Tyson said nothing. “I’m sorry,” I told him. “It’s not your fault. I’m mad at Poseidon. I feel like he’s trying to embarrass me, like he’s trying to compare us or something, and I don’t understand why.” I heard a deep rumbling sound. Tyson was snoring. I sighed. **

“Typical,” Thalia shook her head, before coughing

**“Good night, big guy.” And I closed my eyes, too. In my dream, Grover was wearing a wedding dress. It didn’t fit him very well. **

“Hey!” Grover yelled glaring at Percy

“That your first though, it didn’t fit him well,” Hazel almost fell over laughing. She and Frank had not known Percy very long, but they had seen him fight and knew how powerful he was. So when they heard how the thought or saw things it just made them laugh

**The gown was too long and the hem was caked with dried mud. The neckline kept falling off his shoulders. A tattered veil covered his face. He was standing in a dank cave, lit only by torches. There was a cot in one corner and an old fashioned loom in the other, a length of white cloth half woven on the frame. And he was staring right at me, like I was a TV program he’d been waiting for. “Thank the gods!” he yelped. “Can you hear me?” My dream-self was slow to respond. I was still looking around, taking in the stalactite ceiling, the stench of sheep and goats, the growling and grumbling and bleating sounds that seemed to echo from behind a refrigerator-sized boulder, which was blocking the room’s only exit, as if there were a much larger cavern beyond it.**

**“Percy?” Grover said. “Please, I don’t have the strength to project any better. You have to hear me!”**

**“I hear you,” I said. “Grover, what’s going on?”**

**From behind the boulder, a monstrous voice yelled, “Honey-pie! Are you done yet?”**

**Grover flinched. He called out in falsetto, “Not quite, dearest! A few more days!”**

**“Bah! Hasn’t it been two weeks yet?” “N-no, dearest. Just five days. That leaves twelve more to go.”**

**The monster was silent, maybe trying to do the math. He must’ve been worse at arithmetic than I was, because he said, “All right, but hurry! I want to SEEEEE under that veil, heh-heh-heh.”**

**Grover turned back to me. “You have to help me! No time! I’m stuck in this cave. On an island in the sea.”**

**“Where?”**

**“I don’t know exactly! I went to Florida and turned left.”**

**“What? How did you-“**

**“It’s a trap!” Grover said. “It’s the reason no satyr has ever returned from this quest. He’s a shepherd, Percy! And he has it. Its nature magic is so powerful it smells just like the great god Pan!**

“That explains everything,” Hermes said shaking his head

**The satyrs come here thinking they’ve found Pan, and they get trapped and eaten by Polyphemus!”**

“Not good,” All the kids said at the same time, hell some of the gods weren’t happy either 

**“Poly-who?” “The Cyclops!” Grover said, exasperated. “I almost got away. I made it all the way to St. Augustine.” “But he followed you,” I said, remembering my first dream. “And trapped you in a bridal boutique.” “That’s right,” Grover said. “My first empathy link must’ve worked then. Look, this bridal dress is the only thing keeping me alive. He thinks I smell good, but I told him it was just goat-scented perfume. **

"That's our smart Grover over there," Thalia tried to smile. Grover just shook his head at her

**Thank goodness he can’t see very well. His eye is still half blind from the last time somebody poked it out. But soon he’ll realize what I am. He’s only giving me two weeks to finish the bridal train, and he’s getting impatient!” “Wait a minute. This Cyclops thinks you’re-“ “Yes!” Grover wailed. “He thinks I’m a lady Cyclops and he wants to marry me!” **

“oh you have the worst luck in the world,” Leo tried not to laugh, but the look on Grover’s face was not making it easy

**Under different circumstances, I might’ve busted out laughing, but Grover’s voice was deadly serious. He was shaking with fear. “I’ll come rescue you,” I promised. “Where are you?” “The Sea of Monsters, of course!” **

“Hell no,” Poseidon and Athena said at the same time.

“Why are you saying no?” Annabeth asked looking at her mother

“Well if the sea spawn goes I know you will follow him, and that is no place for a child of mine,” Athena said looking at Annabeth, who intern just took Percy’s hand

**“The sea of what?” “I told you! I don’t know exactly where! And look, Percy … urn, I’m really sorry about this, but this empathy link … well, I had no choice. Our emotions are connected now. If I die …” “Don’t tell me, I’ll die too.” “Oh, well, perhaps not. You might live for years in a vegetative state. But, uh, it would be a lot better if you got me out of here.” **

“Agreed,” Everyone said at the same time

**“Honey-pie!” the monster bellowed. “Dinnertime! Yummy yummy sheep meat!” Grover whimpered. “I have to go. Hurry!” “Wait! You said ‘it’ was here. What?” But Grover’s voice was already growing fainter. “Sweet dreams. Don’t let me die!” The dream faded and I woke with a start. It was early morning. Tyson was staring down at me, his one big brown eye full of concern. “Are you okay?” he asked. His voice sent a chill down my back, because he sounded almost exactly like the monster I’d heard in my dream. **

“What were you expecting, both are cyclops. And Cyclops can mimic other’s voices,” Annabeth said looking at Percy who just nodded 

**The morning of the race was hot and humid. Fog lay low on the ground like sauna steam. Millions of birds were roosting in the trees-fat gray-and-white pigeons, except they didn’t coo like regular pigeons. **

“Not good,” everyone said at the same time

**They made this annoying metallic screeching sound that reminded me of submarine radar. The racetrack had been built in a grassy field between the archery range and the woods. Hephaestus’s cabin had used the bronze bulls, which were completely tame since they’d had their heads smashed in, to plow an oval track in a matter of minutes. **

Hephaestus smiled proudly at his children

**There were rows of stone steps for the spectators- Tantalus, the satyrs, a few dryads, and all of the campers who weren’t participating. Mr. D didn’t show. He never got up before ten o’clock. **

That got Dionysus a hit over the head

**“Right!” Tantalus announced as the teams began to assemble. A naiad had brought him a big platter of pastries, and as Tantalus spoke, his right hand chased a chocolate eclair across the judge’s table. “You all know the rules. A quarter-mile track. Twice around to win. Two horses per chariot. Each team will consist of a driver and a fighter. Weapons are allowed. Dirty tricks are expected. But try not to kill anybody!” **

“Those are not the rules,” Chiron all but yelled

“Dionysus!” the other gods yelled angry that he was endangering their children

**Tantalus smiled at us like we were all naughty children. “Any killing will result in harsh punishment. No s’mores at the campfire for a week! Now ready your chariots!” Beckendorf led the Hephaestus team onto the track. They had a sweet ride made of bronze and iron-even the horses, which were magical automatons like the Colchis bulls. **

Leo and Hephaestus nodded impressed

**I had no doubt that their chariot had all kinds of mechanical traps and more fancy options than a fully loaded Maserati. The Ares chariot was bloodred, and pulled by two grisly horse skeletons. Clarisse climbed aboard with a batch of javelins, spiked balls, caltrops, and a bunch of other nasty toys. **

Ares was still annoyed, smiled and nodded approving

**Apollo’s chariot was trim and graceful and completely gold, pulled by two beautiful palominos. Their fighter was armed with a bow, though he had promised not to shoot regular pointed arrows at the opposing drivers. **

Apollo smiled fondly and felt proud of his children

**Hermes’s chariot was green and kind of old-looking, as if it hadn’t been out of the garage in years. It didn’t look like anything special, but it was manned by the Stoll brothers, and I shuddered to think what dirty tricks they’d schemed up. **

Hermes smiled and nodded oh how he loved his children

**That left two chariots: one driven by Annabeth, and the other by me. Before the race began, I tried to approach Annabeth and tell her about my dream. She perked up when I mentioned Grover, but when I told her what he’d said, she seemed to get distant again, suspicious. “You’re trying to distract me,” she decided. **

**“Sorry,” Annabeth apologized **

**“What? No I’m not!” “Oh, right! Like Grover would just happen to stumble across the one thing that could save the camp.” “What do you mean?” She rolled her eyes. “Go back to your chariot, Percy.” “I’m not making this up. He’s in trouble, Annabeth.” She hesitated. I could tell she was trying to decide whether or not to trust me. Despite our occasional fights, we’d been through a lot together. And I knew she would never want anything bad to happen to Grover. **

“And through so much more,” Percy said sadly, thinking back to the war

**“Percy, an empathy link is so hard to do. I mean, it’s more likely you really were dreaming.” “The Oracle,” I said. “We could consult the Oracle.” Annabeth frowned. Last summer, before my quest, I’d visited the strange spirit that lived in the Big House attic and it had given me a prophecy that came true in ways I’d never expected. **

“Well that’s terrifying,” Carter and Sadie said at the same time,

**The experience had freaked me out for months. Annabeth knew I’d never suggest going back there if I wasn’t completely serious. Before she could answer, the conch horn sounded. “Charioteers!” Tantalus called. “To your mark!” “We’ll talk later,” Annabeth told me, “after I win.” **

"Ah my little girl," Athena said proudly of her daughter

**As I was walking back to my own chariot, I noticed how many more pigeons were in the trees now-screeching like crazy, making the whole forest rustle. Nobody else seemed to be paying them much attention, but they made me nervous. Their beaks glinted strangely. Their eyes seemed shinier than regular birds. Tyson was having trouble getting our horses under control. I had to talk to them a long time before they would settle down. He’s a monster, lord! **

“They can you lord?” Leo asked

“Yes,” Percy said shaking his head, he wished he could get them to stop calling him that.

**They complained to me. He’s a son of Poseidon, I told them. Just like … well, just like me. No! They insisted. Monster! Horse-eater! Not trusted! I’ll give you sugar cubes at the end of the race, I said. Sugar cubes? Very big sugar cubes. And apples. Did I mention the apples? **

“That will work,” Poseidon said nodding his head. Hermes and Apollo nodded approving of Percy’s bribery

**Finally they agreed to let me harness them. Now, if you’ve never seen a Greek chariot, it’s built for speed, not safety or comfort. It’s basically a wooden basket, open at the back, mounted on an axle between two wheels. The driver stands up the whole time, and you can feel every bump in the road. The carriage is made of such light wood that if you wipe out making the hairpin turns at either end of the track, you’ll probably tip over and crush both the chariot and yourself. It’s an even better rush than skateboarding. **

“And I love it,” Percy smiled

**I took the reins and maneuvered the chariot to the starting line. I gave Tyson a ten-foot pole and told him that his job was to push the other chariots away if they got too close, and to deflect anything they might try to throw at us. “No hitting ponies with the stick,” he insisted. “No,” I agreed. “Or people, either, if you can help it. We’re going to run a clean race. Just keep the distractions away and let me concentrate on driving.” **

“you two are too sweet,” Annabeth smiled kissing his cheek.

**“We will win.’” He beamed. We are so going to lose, I thought to myself, but I bad to try. I wanted to show the others … well, I wasn’t sure what, exactly. That Tyson wasn’t such a bad guy? That I wasn’t ashamed of being seen with him in public? Maybe that they hadn’t hurt me with all their jokes and name-calling? **

“All the above,” Jason said smiling at Percy who nodded

**As the chariots lined up, more shiny-eyed pigeons gathered in the woods. They were screeching so loudly the campers in the stands were starting to take notice, glancing nervously at the trees, which shivered under the weight of the birds. Tantalus didn’t look concerned, but he did have to speak up to be heard over the noise. “Charioteers!” he shouted. “Attend your mark!” He waved his hand and the starting signal dropped. The chariots roared to life. Hooves thundered against the dirt. The crowd cheered. Almost immediately there was a loud nasty crack! I looked back in time to see the Apollo chariot flip over. The Hermes chariot had rammed into it-maybe by mistake, maybe not. **

“Defiantly mistake,” Hermes said when Apollo glared at him and looked about ready to pull his bow and arrows

**The riders were thrown free, but their panicked horses dragged the golden chariot diagonally across the track. The Hermes team, Travis and Connor Stoll, were laughing at their good luck, but not for long. The Apollo horses crashed into theirs, and the Hermes chariot flipped too, leaving a pile of broken wood and four rearing horses in the dust. **

Apollo smiled smugly at Hermes who was glaring at Dionysus

**Two chariots down in the first twenty feet. I loved this sport. I turned my attention back to the front. We were making good time, pulling ahead of Ares, but Annabeth’s chariot was way ahead of us. She was already making her turn around the first post, her javelin man grinning and waving at us, shouting: “See ya!” The Hephaestus chariot was starting to gain on us, too. Beckendorf pressed a button, and a panel slid open on the side of his chariot. “Sorry, Percy!” **

“So kind,” Leo smiled

“He was,” Percy said before thinking

**he yelled. Three sets of balls and chains shot straight toward our wheels. They would’ve wrecked us completely if Tyson hadn’t whacked them aside with a quick swipe of his pole. He gave the Hephaestus chariot a good shove and sent them skittering sideways while we pulled ahead. “Nice work, Tyson!” I yelled. “Birds!” he cried. “What?” We were whipping along so fast it was hard to hear or see anything, but Tyson pointed toward the woods and I saw what he was worried about. The pigeons had risen from the trees. They were spiraling like a huge tornado, heading toward the track. **

“Not good,” Everyone said at the same time again

**No big deal, I told myself. They’re just pigeons. I tried to concentrate on the race. We made our first turn, the wheels creaking under us, the chariot threatening to tip, but we were now only ten feet behind Annabeth. If I could just get a little closer, Tyson could use his pole…. Annabeth’s fighter wasn’t smiling now. **

"Well I did warn him about you," Annabeth said at Percy who just nodded

**He pulled a javelin from his collection and took aim at me. He was about to throw when we heard the screaming. The pigeons were swarming-thousands of them dive-bombing the spectators in the stands, attacking the other chariots. Beckendorf was mobbed. His fighter tried to bat the birds away but he couldn’t see anything. The chariot veered off course and plowed through the strawberry fields,**

“hey,” Demeter yelled not happy that her children’s hard work was being destroyed

**the mechanical horses steaming. In the Ares chariot, Clarisse barked an order to her fighter, who quickly threw a screen of camouflage netting over their basket. The birds swarmed around it, pecking and clawing at the fighter’s hands as he tried to hold up the net, but Clarisse just gritted her teeth and kept driving. Her skeletal horses seemed immune to the distraction. The pigeons pecked uselessly at their empty eye sockets and flew through their rib cages, but the stallions kept right on running. The spectators weren’t so lucky. The birds were slashing at any bit of exposed flesh, driving everyone into a panic. Now that the birds were closer, it was clear they weren’t normal pigeons. Their eyes were beady and evil-looking. Their beaks were made of bronze, and judging from the yelps of the campers, they must’ve been razor sharp. “Stymphalian birds!” Annabeth yelled. She slowed down and pulled her chariot alongside mine. “They’ll strip everyone to bones if we don’t drive them away!” “Tyson,” I said, “we’re turning around!” “Going the wrong way?” he asked. “Always,” I grumbled, but I steered the chariot toward the stands. Annabeth rode right next to me. She shouted, “Heroes, to arms!” **

“You two are crazy,” Piper shook her head at the two

“In how much trouble did you get?” Chiron asked worried for his campers

**But I wasn’t sure anyone could hear her over the screeching of the birds and the general chaos. I held my reins in one hand and managed to draw Riptide as a wave of birds dived at my face, their metal beaks snapping. I slashed them out of the air and they exploded into dust and feathers, but there were still millions of them left. One nailed me in the back end and I almost jumped straight out of the chariot. **

Everyone laughed at that as Percy made a very funny face and jumped in his seat

**Annabeth wasn’t having much better luck. The closer we got to the stands, the thicker the cloud of birds became. Some of the spectators were trying to fight back. The Athena campers were calling for shields. The archers from Apollo’s cabin brought out their bows and arrows, ready to slay the menace, but with so many campers mixed in with the birds, it wasn’t safe to shoot. “Too many!” I yelled to Annabeth. “How do you get rid of them?” She stabbed at a pigeon with her knife. “Hercules used noise! Brass bells! He scared them away with the most horrible sound he could-“ Her eyes got wide. “Percy … Chiron’s collection!” **

“Smart. I’m proud of you two,” Chiron smiled at the two

**I understood instantly. “You think it’ll work?” She handed her fighter the reins and leaped from her chariot into mine like it was the easiest thing in the world. “To the Big House! It’s our only chance!” Clarisse has just pulled across the finish line, completely unopposed, and seemed to notice for the first time how serious the bird problem was. When she saw us driving away, she yelled, “You’re running? The fight is here, cowards!” She drew her sword and charged for the stands. **

“well good to see she got her father’s brain,” Athena shook her head

“What does that mean?” Ares questioned her, but she didn’t answer

**I urged our horses into a gallop. The chariot rumbled through the strawberry fields, across the volleyball pit, and lurched to a halt in front of the Big House. Annabeth and I ran inside, tearing down the hallway to Chiron’s apartment. His boom box was still on his nightstand. So were his favorite CDs. **

“You knew you were going to come back?” Annabeth asked Chiron

“I must have expected it,” Chiron said happy that his things were still there

**I grabbed the most repulsive one I could find, Annabeth snatched the boom box, and together we ran back outside. Down at the track, the chariots were in flames. Wounded campers ran in every direction, with birds shredding their clothes and pulling out their hair, while Tantalus chased breakfast pastries around the stands, every once in a while yelling, “Everything’s under control! Not to worry.’” We pulled up to the finish line. Annabeth got the boom box ready. I prayed the batteries weren’t dead. I pressed PLAY and started up Chiron’s favorite-the All-Time Greatest Hits of Dean Martin. Suddenly the air was filled with violins and a bunch of guys moaning in Italian. The demon pigeons went nuts. They started flying in circles, running into each other like they wanted to bash their own brains out. **

“They have no taste in music,” Chiron shook his head, a few of the campers laughed at that. 

**Then they abandoned the track altogether and flew skyward in a huge dark wave. “Now!” shouted Annabeth. “Archers!” With clear targets, Apollo’s archers had flawless aim. Most of them could knock five or six arrows at once. Within minutes, the ground was littered with dead bronze-beaked pigeons, and the survivors were a distant trail of smoke on the horizon. **

Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo nodded proud of their children

**The camp was saved, but the wreckage wasn’t pretty. Most of the chariots had been completely destroyed. Almost everyone was wounded, bleeding from multiple bird pecks. The kids from Aphrodite’s cabin were screaming because their hairdos had been ruined and their clothes pooped on. “Bravo!” Tantalus said, but he wasn’t looking at me or Annabeth. “We have our first winner!” He walked to the finish line and awarded the golden laurels for the race to a stunned-looking Clarisse. Then he turned and smiled at me. “And now to punish the troublemakers who disrupted this race.”**

“That’s not fair, she didn’t deserve to win.” Some kids yelled

“What did they do wrong, they saved the day,” Chiron said shaking his head.

“Okay I’m done, who is next?” Hestia asked holding up the book

“I will,” Poseidon said taking the book from his sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Sorry, this took so long. I have gotten more time to write but sadly I had also discovered Tiktok so that is also eating up a lot of time.


	34. I ACCEPT GIFTS FROM A STRANGER

Winter solstice 2005

Poseidon opened the book

**I ACCEPT GIFTS FROM A STRANGER**

“I wonder who that is going go to be?” Hazel said looking at all the gods, most just shook their heads. Hermes and Apollo looked at each other

“Probably one of us?” Hermes said hopefully. Percy just smiled at them

**The way Tantalus saw it, the Stymphalian birds had simply been minding their own business in the woods and would not have attacked if Annabeth, Tyson, and I hadn’t disturbed them with our bad chariot driving. **

“That’s not how it works,” Chiron shook his head

**This was so completely unfair, I told Tantalus to go chase a doughnut, which didn’t help his mood. **

“Oh man I love you,” Leo and Sadie said at the same time.

**He sentenced us to kitchen patrol-scrubbing pots and platters all afternoon in the underground kitchen with the cleaning harpies. The harpies washed with lava instead of water, to get that extra clean sparkle and kill ninety-nine point nine percent of all germs, **

Everyone laughed at that

**so Annabeth and I had to wear asbestos gloves and aprons. Tyson didn’t mind. He plunged his bare hands right in and started scrubbing, but Annabeth and I had to suffer through hours of hot, dangerous work, especially since there were tons of extra plates. Tantalus had ordered a special luncheon banquet to celebrate Clarisse’s chariot victory-a full-course meal featuring country-fried Stymphalian death-bird. The only good thing about our punishment was that it gave Annabeth and me a common enemy and lots of time to talk. **

“Not good for Tantalus,” All the kids said at the same time. Everyone knew that you should never leave Percy and Annabeth alone together especially if they hate the same person

**After listening to my dream about Grover again, she looked like she might be starting to believe me. “If he’s really found it,” she murmured, “and if we could retrieve it-“ “Hold on,” I said. “You act like this … whatever-it-is Grover found is the only thing in the world that could save the camp. What is it?” “I’ll give you a hint. What do you get when you skin a ram?” **

“Messy,” Sadie and Leo said at the same time.

“See,” Percy said pointing to the two. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him

**“Messy?” She sighed. “A fleece. The coat of a ram is called a fleece. And if that ram happens to have golden wool-“ “The Golden Fleece. Are you serious?” **

"Wow, well I didn't expect him to know that,” Thalia said trying to smile through her pain

“Hey,” Percy glared at her

**Annabeth scrapped a plateful of death-bird bones into the lava. “Percy, remember the Gray Sisters? They said they knew the location of the thing you seek. And they mentioned Jason. Three thousand years ago, they told him how to find the Golden Fleece. You do know the story of Jason and the Argonauts?” “Yeah,” I said. “That old movie with the clay skeletons.” **

“Have you watched it?” Percy asked Jason who shook his head

"I didn't really get any time to watch movies at New Rome," Jason said shaking his head

**Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Oh my gods, Percy! You are so hopeless.” “What?” I demanded. “Just listen. The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that’s not important.” **

“It was probably important to her,” Leo said nodding at Annabeth. Percy smiled at him and nodded agreeing with Leo

**“It was probably important to her.” “The point is, when Cadmus got to Colchis, he sacrificed the golden ram to the gods and hung the Fleece in a tree in the middle of the kingdom. The Fleece brought prosperity to the land. Animals stopped getting sick. Plants grew better. Farmers had bumper crops. Plagues never visited. That’s why Jason wanted the Fleece. It can revitalize any land where it’s placed. It cures sickness, strengthens nature, cleans up pollution-“ **

Athena and Chiron smiled at Annabeth, both were proud that she knew how the fleece would help

**“It could cure Thalia’s tree.” Annabeth nodded. “And it would totally strengthen the borders of Camp Half-Blood. But Percy, the Fleece has been missing for centuries. Tons of heroes have searched for it with no luck.” “But Grover found it,” I said. “He went looking for Pan and he found the Fleece instead because they both radiate nature magic. It makes sense, Annabeth. We can rescue him and save the camp at the same time. It’s perfect!” **

“Thank for thinking about me first,” Grover smiled at Percy who nodded at him 

**Annabeth hesitated. “A little too perfect, don’t you think? What if it’s a trap?” I remembered last summer, how Kronos had manipulated our quest. He’d almost fooled us into helping him start a war that would’ve destroyed Western Civilization. “What choice do we have?” I asked. “Are you going to help me rescue Grover or not?” She glanced at Tyson, who’d lost interest in our conversation and was happily making toy boats out of cups and spoons in the lava. **

Everyone smiled

**“Percy,” she said under her breath, “we’ll have to fight a Cyclops. Polyphemus, the worst of the Cyclopes. And there’s only one place his island could be. The Sea of Monsters.” **

“Great, that place again,” Percy and Jason said at the same time

**“Where’s that?” She stared at me like she thought I was playing dumb. “The Sea of Monsters. The same sea Odysseus sailed through, and Jason, and Aeneas, and all the others.” “You mean the Mediterranean?” “No. Well, yes … but no.” **

“Well that’s not confusing,” Piper said shaking her head at Annabeth who just smiled at her

**“Another straight answer. Thanks.” “Look, Percy, the Sea of Monsters is the sea all heroes sail through on their adventures. It used to be in the Mediterranean, yes. But like everything else, it shifts locations as the West’s center of power shifts.” “Like Mount Olympus being above the Empire State Building,” I said. **

"Well that makes sense," Sadie and Carter said at the same time. Amos smiled and nodded at the two, he was wondering how long it would take for them to realize why they should never go there

**“And Hades being under Los Angeles.” “Right.” “But a whole sea full of monsters-how could you hide something like that? Wouldn’t the mortals notice weird things happening … like, ships getting eaten and stuff?” “Of course they notice. They don’t understand, but they know something is strange about that part of the ocean. The Sea of Monsters is off the east coast of the U.S. now, just northeast of Florida. The mortals even have a name for it.” “The Bermuda Triangle?” **

“Well that makes sense,” Amos nodded

**“Exactly.” I let that sink in. I guess it wasn’t stranger than anything else I’d learned since coming to Camp Half-Blood. “Okay … so at least we know where to look.” “It’s still a huge area, Percy. Searching for one tiny island in monster-infested waters-“ “Hey, I’m the son of the sea god. This is my home turf. How hard can it be?” Annabeth knit her eyebrows. **

“How hard was it?” Nico asked Percy

“Not easy and not fun,” Percy and Annabeth answered at the same time

**“We’ll have to talk to Tantalus, get approval for a quest. He’ll say no.” “Not if we tell him tonight at the campfire in front of everybody. The whole camp will hear. They’ll pressure him. He won’t be able to refuse.” **

“That was very smart of you,” Athena said impressed with Percy

**“Maybe.” A little bit of hope crept into Annabeth’s voice. “We’d better get these dishes done. Hand me the lava spray gun, will you?” That night at the campfire, Apollo’s cabin led the sing-along. They tried to get everybody’s spirits up, but it wasn’t easy after that afternoon’s bird attack. **

“Well that is just sad,” Apollo and will said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth nodded remembering how that night went

**We all sat around a semicircle of stone steps, singing halfheartedly and watching the bonfire blaze while the Apollo guys strummed their guitars and picked their lyres. We did all the standard camp numbers: “Down by the Aegean,” “I Am My Own Great-Great- Great-Great-Grandpa,” “This Land is Minos’s Land.” The bonfire was enchanted, so the louder you sang, the higher it rose, changing color and heat with the mood of the crowd. On a good night, I’d seen it twenty feet high, bright purple, and so hot the whole front row’s marshmallows burst into the flames. Tonight, the fire was only five feet high, barely warm, and the flames were the color of lint. **

“Oh that is so sad,” Chiron shook his head; he did not like how sad the camp was

**Dionysus left early. After suffering through a few songs, he muttered something about how even pinochle with Chiron had been more exciting than this. Then he gave Tantalus a distasteful look and headed back toward the Big House. When the last song was over, Tantalus said, “Well, that was lovely!” He came forward with a toasted marshmallow on a stick and tried to pluck it off, real casual-like. But before he could touch it, the marshmallow flew off the stick. Tantalus made a wild grab, but the marshmallow committed suicide, diving into the flames. **

Everyone laughed at that, even Ares was laughing

**Tantalus turned back toward us, smiling coldly. “Now then! Some announcements about tomorrow’s schedule.” “Sir,” I said. Tantalus’s eye twitched. “Our kitchen boy has something to say?” Some of the Ares campers snickered, but I wasn’t going to let anybody embarrass me into silence. **

“When are you ever embarrassed into silence,” Grover asked Percy with a smile on his face,

"By Annabeth, a lot," Percy answered

**I stood and looked at Annabeth. Thank the gods, she stood up with me. I said, “We have an idea to save the camp.” Dead silence, but I could tell I’d gotten everybody’s interest, because the campfire flared bright yellow. “Indeed,” Tantalus said blandly. “Well, if it has anything to do with chariots-“ “The Golden Fleece,” I said. “We know where it is.” The flames burned orange. Before Tantalus could stop me, I blurted out my dream about Grover and Polyphemus’s island. Annabeth stepped in and reminded everybody what the Fleece could do. **

“Well you two together are a great team,” Grover nodded at Annabeth and Percy

**It sounded more convincing coming from her. “The Fleece can save the camp,” she concluded. “I’m certain of it.” “Nonsense,” said Tantalus. “We don’t need saving.” Everybody stared at him until Tantalus started looking uncomfortable. “Besides,” he added quickly, “the Sea of Monsters? That’s hardly an exact location. You wouldn’t even know where to look.” “Yes, I would,” I said. Annabeth leaned toward me and whispered, “You would?” I nodded, because Annabeth had jogged something in my memory when she reminded me about our taxi drive with the Gray Sisters. **

“Well I can’t believe she had forgotten that,” Thalia said shocked, she never thought that Percy would remember something that Annabeth had forgotten

**At the time, the information they’d given me made no sense. But now … “30, 31, 75, 12,” I said. “Ooo-kay,” Tantalus said. “Thank you for sharing those meaningless numbers.” “They’re sailing coordinates,” I said. “Latitude and longitude. I, uh, learned about it in social studies.”**

**Even Annabeth looked impressed. “30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west.**

**He’s right! The Gray Sisters gave us those coordinates. That’d be somewhere in the Atlantic, off the coast of Florida. The Sea of Monsters. We need a quest!” **

"Are you two going to get the quest?" Nico asked looking at them. Percy and Annabeth didn't answer him

**“Wait just a minute,” Tantalus said. But the campers took up the chant. “We need a quest! We need a quest!” The flames rose higher. “It isn’t necessary!” Tantalus insisted. “WE NEED A QUEST! WE NEED A QUEST!” “Fine!” Tantalus shouted, his eyes blazing with anger. “You brats want me to assign a quest?” “YES!” “Very well,” he agreed. “I shall authorize a champion to undertake this perilous journey, to retrieve the Golden Fleece and bring it back to camp. Or die trying.” My heart filled with excitement. I wasn’t going to let Tantalus scare me. This was what I needed to do. I was going to save Grover and the camp. Nothing would stop me. **

“Why do get the feeling it is not going to be you two,” Nico said looking at the two

“You’ll see,” Percy answered 

**“I will allow our champion to consult the Oracle!” Tantalus announced. “And choose two companions for the journey. And I think the choice of champion is obvious.” Tantalus looked at Annabeth and me as if he wanted to flay us alive. “The champion should be one who has earned the camp’s respect, who has proven resourceful in the chariot races and courageous in the defense of the camp. You shall lead this quest … Clarisse!” **

“What!” everyone yelled at the same time. Ares just smiled, happy that the punk wasn’t going to get his way.

**The fire flickered a thousand different colors. The Ares cabin started stomping and cheering, “CLARISSE! CLARISSE!” Clarisse stood up, looking stunned. Then she swallowed, and her chest swelled with pride. “I accept the quest!” “Wait!” I shouted. “Grover is my friend. The dream came to me.” “Sit down!” yelled one of the Ares campers. “You had your chance last summer!” “Yeah, he just wants to be in the spotlight again!” another said. **

“No he does not,” Rachel shook her head.

**Clarisse glared at me. “I accept the quest!” she repeated. “I, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, will save the camp!” The Ares campers cheered even louder. Annabeth protested, and the other Athena campers joined in. Everybody else started taking sides-shouting and arguing and throwing marshmallows. **

“Ah I miss the fights,” Percy said thinking back to all the food fights the campers had

**I thought it was going to turn into a full-fledged s’more war until Tantalus shouted, “Silence, you brats!” His tone stunned even me. “Sit down!” he ordered. “And I will tell you a ghost story.” I didn’t know what he was up to, but we all moved reluctantly back to our seats. The evil aura radiating from Tantalus was as strong as any monster I’d ever faced. **

“Well he is worse than any monster,” Frank glared at the book

**“Once upon a time there was a mortal king who was beloved of the Gods!” Tantalus put his hand on his chest, and I got the feeling he was talking about himself. **

“Oh yes he is,” Hades rolled his eyes

**“This king,” he said, “was even allowed to feast on Mount Olympus. But when he tried to take some ambrosia and nectar back to earth to figure out the recipe-just one little doggie bag, mind you the gods punished him. They banned him from their halls forever! His own people mocked him! His children scolded him! And, oh yes, campers, he had horrible children. Children-just-like- you.” He pointed a crooked finger at several people in the audience, including me. “Do you know what he did to his ungrateful children?”**

“This is not going to end well,” Leo said shaking his head

“You have no idea,” Annabeth said remembering the story

**Tantalus asked softly. “Do you know how he paid back the gods for their cruel punishment? He invited the Olympians to a feast at his palace, just to show there were no hard feelings. No one noticed that his children were missing. And when he served the gods dinner, my dear campers, can you guess what was in the stew?” **

“He didn’t,” Rachel asked about to be sick

“Yes he did,” Percy said pale

**No one dared answer. The firelight glowed dark blue, reflecting evilly on Tantalus’s crooked face.“ Oh, the gods punished him in the afterlife,” Tantalus croaked. “They did indeed. But he’d had his moment of satisfaction, hadn’t he? His children never again spoke back to him or questioned his authority. And do you know what? Rumor has it that the king’s spirit now dwells at this very camp, waiting for a chance to take revenge on ungrateful, rebellious children. And so … are there any more complaints, before we send Clarisse off on her quest?” **

The entire room was silent, even Dionysus was angry at Tantalus. A few people looked about ready to start throwing things to Dionysus

**Silence. Tantalus nodded at Clarisse. “The Oracle, my dear. Go on.” She shifted uncomfortably, like even she didn’t want glory at the price of being Tantalus’s pet. **

“I don’t think anyone wants to be that,” Anubis said shaking his head. He was glad that mortal never came to his underworld

**“Sir-“ “Go!” he snarled. She bowed awkwardly and hurried off toward the Big House. “What about you, Percy Jackson?” Tantalus asked. “No comments from our dishwasher?” I didn’t say anything. I wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of punishing me again. “Good,” Tantalus said. “And let me remind everyone- no one leaves this camp without my permission. Anyone who tries … well, if they survive the attempt, they will be expelled forever, but it won’t come to that. The harpies will be enforcing curfew from now on, and they are always hungry! Good night, my dear campers. Sleep well.” **

“How long were you two in the camp before you two tried to leave,” Thalia asked looking at Annabeth and Percy

“Not long,” Percy and Annabeth smiled at the same time

**With a wave of Tantalus’s hand, the fire was extinguished, and the campers trailed off toward their cabins in the dark. I couldn’t explain things to Tyson. He knew I was sad. He knew I wanted to go on a trip and Tantalus wouldn’t let me. “You will go anyway?” he asked. “I don’t know,” I admitted. “It would be hard. Very hard.” “I will help.” **

“Please tell me you didn’t take him along,” Poseidon said looking at Percy

“He might have followed us,” Percy said not looking at Poseidon.

**“No. I-uh, I couldn’t ask you to do that, big guy. Too dangerous.” Tyson looked down at the pieces of metal he was assembling in his lap-springs and gears and tiny wires. Beckendorf had given him some tools and spare parts, and now Tyson spent every night tinkering, though I wasn’t sure how his huge hands could handle such delicate little pieces. **

“He could handle it almost better than any of my children,” Hephaestus smiled at Percy and Leo

**“What are you building?” I asked. Tyson didn’t answer. Instead he made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat. “Annabeth doesn’t like Cyclopes. You … don’t want me along?” **

“Good to know that even he could see it,” Thalia smiled. All of the camp half-bloods kids nodded

“See what?” Annabeth asked

“Oh nothing,” Will said smiling

**“Oh, that’s not it,” I said halfheartedly. “Annabeth likes you. Really.” He had tears in the corners of his eye. I remembered that Grover, like all satyrs, could read human emotions. I wondered if Cyclopes had the same ability. **

“Can they?’ Piper asked looking at Annabeth

“Some can,” Poseidon answered

**Tyson folded up his tinkering project in an oilcloth. He lay down on his bunk bed and hugged his bundle like a teddy bear. When he turned toward the wall, I could see the weird scars on his back, like somebody had plowed over him with a tractor. **

Percy and Poseidon shook their heads, they didn’t like the idea of anyone hurting Tyson

**I wondered for the millionth time how he’d gotten hurt. “Daddy always cared for m-me,” he sniffled. **

“Aww,” All the girls cooed

**“Now … I think he was mean to have a Cyclops boy. I should not have been born.” “Don’t talk that way! Poseidon claimed you, didn’t he? So … he must care about you … a lot….” My voice trailed off as I thought about all those years Tyson had lived on the streets of New York in a cardboard refrigerator box. **

Poseidon sighed sadly, he wished he that he could have helped him

**How could Tyson think that Poseidon had cared for him? What kind of dad let that happen to his kid, even if his kid was a monster? “Tyson … camp will be a good home for you. The others will get used to you. I promise.” Tyson sighed. I waited for him to say something. Then I realized he was already asleep. **

Percy and Poseidon shook their head at him

**I lay back on my bed and tried to close my eyes, but I just couldn’t. I was afraid I might have another dream about Grover. If the empathy link was real … if something happened to Grover … would I ever wake up? **

“Nope,” Grover shaking his head

**The full moon shone through my window. The sound of the surf rumbled in the distance. I could smell the warm scent of the strawberry fields, and hear the laughter of the dryads as they chased owls through the forest. But something felt wrong about the night-the sickness of Thalia’s tree, spreading across the valley. Could Clarisse save Half-Blood Hill? I thought the odds were better of me getting a “Best Camper” award from Tantalus. **

“True,” all the kids said at the same time

“She’s not so bad,” Chiron said shaking his head

“Well she had gotten better,” Percy said thinking about the Clarisse he had gotten to know

**I got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. I grabbed a beach blanket and a six-pack of Coke from under my bunk. The Cokes were against the rules. No outside snacks or drinks were allowed, but if you talked to the right guy in Hermes’s cabin and paid him a few golden drachma, he could smuggle in almost anything from the nearest convenience store. **

Hermes smiled proudly of his kids while Chiron just shook his head

**Sneaking out after curfew was against the rules, too. If I got caught I’d either get in big trouble or be eaten by the harpies. But I wanted to see the ocean. I always felt better there. My thoughts were clearer. I left the cabin and headed for the beach. I spread my blanket near the surf and popped open a Coke. For some reason sugar and caffeine always calmed down my hyperactive brain. **

“How does that work,” Annabeth asked looking at Percy who just shook his head

“I don’t know,” Percy answered

"No Leo we are not giving you any more sugar," Piper said when Leo got that smile again. The smile that said that he got a brilliant idea

**I tried to decide what to do to save the camp, but nothing came to me. I wished Poseidon would talk to me, give me some advice or something. The sky was clear and starry. I was checking out the constellations Annabeth had taught me- Sagittarius, Hercules, **

Percy, Thalia and Artemis shook their heads none of them liked Hercules

**Corona Borealis-when somebody said, “Beautiful, aren’t they?” I almost spewed soda. Standing right next to me was a guy in nylon running shorts and a New York City Marathon T-shirt. He was slim and fit, with salt-and-pepper hair and a sly smile. **

“Me,” Hermes said haply, most of the gods just shook their heads

**He looked kind of familiar, but I couldn’t figure out why. My first thought was that he must’ve been taking a midnight jog down the beach and strayed inside the camp borders. That wasn’t supposed to happen. Regular mortals couldn’t enter the valley. But maybe with the tree’s magic weakening he’d managed to slip in. **

“That is not a bad explanation,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who just smiled in return

**But in the middle of the night? And there was nothing around except farmland and state preserves. Where would this guy have jogged from? “May I join you?” he asked. “I haven’t sat down in ages.” Now, I know-a strange guy in the middle of the night. Common sense: I was supposed to run away, yell for help, etc. But the guy acted so calm about the whole thing that I found it hard to be afraid. **

Hermes smiled at Percy

**I said, “Uh, sure.” He smiled. “Your hospitality does you credit. Oh, and Coca-Cola! May I?” He sat at the other end of the blanket, popped a soda and took a drink. “Ah … that hits the spot. Peace and quiet at-“**

"Knew it was not going to happen," Hermes shook his head, he could never get a break

** A cell phone went off in his pocket. The jogger sighed. He pulled out his phone and my eyes got big, because it glowed with a bluish light. When he extended the antenna, two creatures began writhing around it-green snakes, no bigger than earthworms. The jogger didn’t seem to notice. He checked his LCD display and cursed. “I’ve got to take this. Just a sec …” Then into the phone: “Hello?” He listened. The mini-snakes writhed up and down the antenna right next to his ear. **

“That’s not a pleasant picture,” Sadie said shuttering, all the Egyptians nodded agreeing with her

**“Yeah,” the jogger said. “Listen-I know, but… I don’t care if he is chained to a rock with vultures pecking at his liver, if he doesn’t have a tracking number, we can’t locate his package…. A gift to humankind, great… You know how many of those we deliver-Oh, never mind. Listen, just refer him to Eris in customer service. I gotta go.” **

“Oh that is going to piss her off,” Apollo said looking at Hermes who nodded agreeing with him

**He hung up. “Sorry. The overnight express business is just booming. Now, as I was saying-“ “You have snakes on your phone.” “What? Oh, they don’t bite. Say hello, George and Martha.” Hello, George and Martha, a raspy male voice said inside my head. Don’t be sarcastic, said a female voice. Why not? George demanded. I do all the real work. **

The Egyptian just shook their heads, they have had enough of snakes to last them all a lifetime.

“Okay that is creepy,” Annabeth said looking at Hermes

**“Oh, let’s not go into that again!” The jogger slipped his phone back into his pocket. “Now, where were we … Ah, yes. Peace and quiet.” He crossed his ankles and stared up at the stars. “Been a long time since I’ve gotten to relax. Ever since the telegraph-rush, rush, rush. Do you have a favorite constellation, Percy?” I was still kind of wondering about the little green snakes he’d shoved into his jogging shorts, but I said, “Uh, I like Hercules.” **

Artemis and Thalia all just shook their heads at Percy who looked ashamed. Zeus just felt proud of his one son.

**“Why?” “Well … because he had rotten luck. Even worse than mine. It makes me feel better.” **

That did put a smile on Artemis face, while Zeus just glared at Percy

**The jogger chuckled. “Not because he was strong and famous and all that?” “No.” “You’re an interesting young man. And so, what now?” I knew immediately what he was asking. What did I intend to do about the Fleece? Before I could answer, Martha the snake’s muffled voice came from his pocket: I have Demeter on line two. **

“oh you better answer the phone,” Demeter said looking at Hermes

**“Not now,” the jogger said. “Tell her to leave a message.” She’s not going to like that. The last time you put her off, all the flowers in the floral delivery division wilted. “Just tell her I’m in a meeting!” The jogger rolled his eyes. “Sorry again, Percy. You were saying…” “Um … who are you, exactly?” “Haven’t you guessed by now, a smart boy like you?” Show him! Martha pleaded. **

“oh they just want to get out,” Hermes rolled his eyes

**I haven’t been full-size for months. Don’t listen to her! George said. She just wants to show off! The man took out his phone again. “Original form, please.” The phone glowed a brilliant blue. It stretched into a three-foot-long wooden staff with dove wings sprouting out the top. George and Martha, now full-sized green snakes, coiled together around the middle. It was a caduceus, the symbol of Cabin Eleven. My throat tightened. I realized who the jogger reminded me of with his elfish features, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes…. **

“that took you long enough,” Hermes said shaking his head,

“He does look like,” Luke,” Grover said looking at Hermes with his head tilted

**“You’re Luke’s father,” I said. “Hermes.” The god pursed his lips. He stuck his caduceus in the sand like an umbrella pole. “‘Luke’s father.’ Normally, that’s not the first way people introduce me. God of thieves, yes. God of messengers and travelers, if they wish to be kind.” God of thieves works, George said. Oh, don’t mind George. Martha flicked her tongue at me. He’s just bitter because Hermes likes me best. He does not! Does too! **

“how do you keep sane with them?” Nico asked

“I’m a god, I can’t really go crazy so,” Hermes smiled

**“Behave, you two,” Hermes warned, “or I’ll turn you back into a cell phone and set you on vibrate! Now, Percy, you still haven’t answered my question. What do you intend to do about the quest?” “I-I don’t have permission to go.” “No, indeed. Will that stop you?” “I want to go. I have to save Grover.” Hermes smiled. “I knew a boy once … oh, younger than you by far. A mere baby, really.” Here we go again, George said. Always talking about himself Quiet! Martha snapped. Do you want to get set on vibrate? Hermes ignored them. “One night, when this boy’s mother wasn’t watching, he sneaked out of their cave and stole some cattle that belonged to Apollo.” **

“I’m still mad about that,” Apollo said looking at his friend. Hermes just smiled at Apollo

**“Did he get blasted to tiny pieces?” I asked. “Hmm … no. Actually, everything turned out quite well. To make up for his theft, the boy gave Apollo an instrument he’d invented-a lyre. Apollo was so enchanted with the music that he forgot all about being angry.” **

“So what’s the moral?” Jason asked looking at Hermes. Percy began to laugh while everyone just looked at him like he was crazy

**“So what’s the moral?” **

Everyone laughed at that

**“The moral?” Hermes asked. “Goodness, you act like it’s a fable. It’s a true story. Does truth have a moral?” “Um …” “How about this: stealing is not always bad?” “I don’t think my mom would like that moral.” **

Everyone nodded agreeing with Percy

**Rats are delicious, suggested George. What does that have to do with the story? Martha demanded. Nothing, George said. But I’m hungry. “I’ve got it,” Hermes said. “Young people don’t always do what they’re told, but if they can pull it off and do something wonderful, sometimes they escape punishment. How’s that?” **

“that explains everything,” Thalia said looking at Percy who nodded agreeing with her

**“You’re saying I should go anyway,” I said, “even without permission.” Hermes’s eyes twinkled. “Martha, may I have the first package, please?” Martha opened her mouth … and kept opening it until it was as wide as my arm. She belched out a stainless steel canister-an old-fashioned lunch box thermos with a black plastic top. The sides of the thermos were enameled with red and yellow Ancient Greek scenes-a hero killing a lion; a hero lifting up Cerberus, the three-headed dog. **

“Of all the things you could give him, you had to give him that,” Artemis was getting annoyed about all the Hercules themed things

**“That’s Hercules,” I said. “But how-“ “Never question a gift,” Hermes chided. “This is a collector’s item from Hercules Busts Heads. The first season.” “Hercules Busts Heads?” “Great show.” Hermes sighed. “Back before Hephaestus-TV was all reality programming. Of course, the thermos would be worth much more if I had the whole lunch box-“ Or if it hadn’t been in Martha’s mouth, George added. I’ll get you for that. Martha began chasing him around the caduceus. “Wait a minute,” I said. “This is a gift?” “One of two,” Hermes said. “Go on, pick it up.” I almost dropped it because it was freezing cold on one side and burning hot on the other. The weird thing was, when I turned the thermos, the side facing the ocean- north-was always the cold side…. **

“it’s a compass,” Leo said. Percy and Hermes both nodded

**“It’s a compass!” I said. Hermes looked surprised. “Very clever. I never thought of that. But its intended use is a bit more dramatic. Uncap it, and you will release the winds from the four corners of the earth to speed you on your way. Not now! And please, when the time comes, only unscrew the lid a tiny bit. The winds are a bit like me-always restless. Should all four escape at once … ah, but **

“You should have explained more to him,” Poseidon and Chiron said at the same time

**I’m sure you’ll be careful. And now my second gift. George?” She’s touching me, George complained as he and Martha slithered around the pole. “She’s always touching you,” Hermes said. “You’re intertwined. And if you don’t stop that, you’ll get knotted again! The snakes stopped wrestling. George unhinged his jaw and coughed up a little plastic bottle filled with chewable vitamins. **

“Thank goodness for that,” Annabeth said remembering the vitamins

**“You’re kidding,” I said. “Are those Minotaur-shaped?” Hermes picked up the bottle and rattled it. “The lemon ones, yes. The grape ones are Furies, I think. Or are they hydras? At any rate, these are potent. Don’t take one unless you really, really need it.” “How will I know if I really, really need it?” **

“I will,” Annabeth smiled at Percy. Who just remembered what had happened in the book.

“Not good,” Percy said shaking his head

**“You’ll know, believe me. Nine essential vitamins, minerals, amino acids … oh, everything you need to feel yourself again.” He tossed me the bottle. “Um, thanks,” I said. “But Lord Hermes, why are you helping me?” He gave me a melancholy smile. “Perhaps because I hope that you can save many people on this quest, Percy. Not just your friend Grover.” **

Hermes sighed sadly. He was hoping that Percy would be able to help

**I stared at him. “You don’t mean … Luke?” Hermes didn’t answer. “Look,” I said. “Lord Hermes, I mean, thanks and everything, but you might as well take back your gifts. Luke can’t be saved. Even if I could find him … he told me he wanted to tear down Olympus stone by stone. He betrayed everybody he knew. He-he hates you especially.” **

Hermes pouted sadly

**Hermes gazed up at the stars. “My dear young cousin, if there’s one thing I’ve learned over the eons, it’s that you can’t give up on your family, no matter how tempting they make it. It doesn’t matter if they hate you, or embarrass you, or simply don’t appreciate your genius for inventing the Internet-“ **

“You invented the internet,” Leo asked looking at Hermes who just nodded

**“You invented the Internet?” It was my idea, Martha said. Rats are delicious, George said. “It was my idea!” Hermes said. “I mean the Internet, not the rats. But that’s not the point. Percy, do you understand what I’m saying about family?” **

“That also explained that,” Annabeth said looking at Percy 

**“I-I’m not sure.” “You will someday.” Hermes got up and brushed the sand off his legs. “In the meantime, I must be going.” You have sixty calls to return, Martha said. And one thousand-thirty-eight e-mails, George added. Not counting the offers for online discount ambrosia. “And you, Percy,” Hermes said, “have a shorter deadline than you realize to complete your quest. Your friends should be coming right about … now.” I heard Annabeth’s voice calling my name from the sand dunes. Tyson, too, **

“Not good,” Poseidon said looking at Percy who nodded agreeing with Poseidon 

**was shouting from a little bit farther away. “I hope I packed well for you,” Hermes said. “I do have some experience with travel.” He snapped his fingers and three yellow duffel bags appeared at my feet. “Waterproof, of course. If you ask nicely, your father should be able to help you reach the ship.” **

“I would,” Poseidon smiled, while Zeus just glared at him

**“Ship?” Hermes pointed. Sure enough, a big cruise ship was cutting across Long Island Sound, its white-and- gold lights glowing against the dark water. “Wait,” I said. “I don’t understand any of this. I haven’t even agreed to go!” “I’d make up your mind in the next five minutes, if I were you,” Hermes advised. “That’s when the harpies will come to eat you. Now, good night, cousin, and dare I say it? May the gods go with you.” **

“That’s not good, good thing you think fast,” Thalia smiled weakly

**He opened his hand and the caduceus flew into it. Good luck, Martha told me. Bring me back a rat, George said. The caduceus changed into a cell phone and Hermes slipped it into his pocket. He jogged off down the beach. Twenty paces away, he shimmered and vanished, leaving me alone with a thermos, a bottle of chewable vitamins, and five minutes to make an impossible decision.**

“Done,” Poseidon said closing the book.

“I’ll read next,” Annabeth said smiling at Poseidon. The book flashed into her hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
You can also find me on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	35. WE BOARD THE PRINCESS ANDROMEDA

Winter solstice 2005

Percy kissed Annabeth cheek as she opened the book

**WE BOARD THE PRINCESS ANDROMEDA**

“Why did they have to name the boat that,” Aphrodite groaned.

“he thought he was being funny?” Annabeth answered

**I was staring at the waves when Annabeth and Tyson found me. “What’s going on?” Annabeth asked. “I heard you calling for help!” “Me, too!” Tyson said. “Heard you yell, ‘Bad things are attacking!’” **

“Okay, then why did only Annabeth and Tyson come?” Piper asked looking at Percy

“I probably just made them hear it,” Hermes said when Annabeth and Percy couldn’t answer

**“I didn’t call you guys,” I said. “I’m fine.” “But then who …” Annabeth noticed the three yellow duffel bags, then the thermos and the bottle of vitamins I was holding. “What-“ “Just listen,” I said. “We don’t have much time.” I told them about my conversation with Hermes. By the time I was finished, I could hear screeching in the distance-patrol harpies picking up our scent. **

“how much did you explain?” Will asked looking at Percy

“Enough for them to understand,” Percy nodded

**“Percy,” Annabeth said, “we have to do the quest.” “We’ll get expelled, you know. Trust me, I’m an expert at getting expelled.” “So? If we fail, there won’t be any camp to come back to.” “Yeah, but you promised Chiron-“ “I promised I’d keep you from danger. **

“Annabeth!” Chiron shook his head

“Well I’m not wrong, I never promised to stay at camp, plus he needs me,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who nodded. Chiron just smiled sadly at her. 

**I can only do that by coming with you! Tyson can stay behind and tell them-“ “I want to go,” Tyson said. “No!” Annabeth’s voice sounded close to panic. “I mean … Percy, come on. You know that’s impossible.” I wondered again why she had such a grudge against Cyclopes. There was something she wasn’t telling me. **

“Please tell me you did tell him,” Thalia asked looking at Annabeth who nodded.

**She and Tyson both looked at me, waiting for an answer. Meanwhile, the cruise ship was getting farther and farther away. The thing was, part of me didn’t want Tyson along. I’d spent the last three days in close quarters with the guy, getting razzed by the other campers and embarrassed a million times a day, constantly reminded that I was related to him. I needed some space. Plus, I didn’t know how much help he’d be, or how I’d keep him safe. Sure, he was strong, but Tyson was a little kid in Cyclops terms, maybe seven or eight years old, mentally. **

“Yes, keep him at camp he will be saver,” Poseidon said nodding

**I could see him freaking out and starting to cry while we were trying to sneak past a monster or something. He’d get us all killed. On the other hand, the sound of the harpies was getting closer…. “We can’t leave him,” I decided. “Tantalus will punish him for us being gone.” **

Everyone just shook their head, sure most of them didn’t like cyclops but that did mean they wanted Tyson to get in trouble. Hell most of the kids already loved Tyson

**“Percy,” Annabeth said, trying to keep her cool, “we’re going to Polyphemus’s island! Polyphemus is an S-i-k … a C-y-k . ..” She stamped her foot in frustration. As smart as she was, Annabeth was dyslexic, too. **

“Good to know she’s normal,” Leo smiled he like most of the kids forgot that all the Athena kids were dyslexic too.

**We could’ve been there all night while she tried to spell Cyclops. “You know what I mean!” “Tyson can go,” I insisted, “if he wants to.” Tyson clapped his hands. “Want to!” Annabeth gave me the evil eye, but I guess she could tell I wasn’t going to change my mind. Or maybe she just knew we didn’t have time to argue.**

“Both,” Annabeth said when everyone looked at her waiting to see what she meant

**“All right,” she said. “How do we get to that ship?” “Hermes said my father would help.” “Well then, Seaweed Brain? What are you waiting for?” I’d always had a hard time calling on my father, or praying, or whatever you want to call it, but I stepped into the waves. “Urn, Dad?” I called. “How’s it going?” **

“Percy,” Sadie, Rachel, Hazel, Piper and Thalia yelled at the same time

“Sorry, you guys sound like Annabeth,” Percy defended himself from the scary girls

**“Percy!” Annabeth whispered. “We’re in a hurry!” “We need your help,” I called a little louder. “We need to get to that ship, like, before we get eaten and stuff, so …” At first, nothing happened. Waves crashed against the shore like normal. The harpies sounded like they were right behind the sand dunes. **

“Poseidon!” Hestia scolded

"He said at first," Poseidon defends himself from his sister. Everyone laughed at how similar Poseidon and Percy sounded when they tried to defend themselves from the girls

**Then, about a hundred yards out to sea, three white lines appeared on the surface. They moved fast toward the shore, like claws ripping through the ocean. As they neared the beach, the surf burst apart and the heads of three white stallions reared out of the waves. Tyson caught his breath. “Fish ponies!” He was right. **

Everyone shook their head but they all had smiled on their faces

**As the creatures pulled themselves onto the sand, I saw that they were only horses in the front; their back halves were silvery fish bodies, with glistening scales and rainbow tail fins. “Hippocampi!” Annabeth said. “They’re beautiful.” **

“They were,” Percy nodded remembering seeing them again for the first time

**The nearest one whinnied in appreciation and nuzzled Annabeth. “We’ll admire them later,” I said. “Come on!” “There!” a voice screeched behind us. “Bad children out of cabins! Snack time for lucky harpies!” Five of them were fluttering over the top of the dunes-plump little hags with pinched faces and talons and feathery wings too small for their bodies. They reminded me of miniature cafeteria ladies who’d been crossbred with dodo birds. **

“Great never getting that image out of my head,” Piper shook her head.

“You’re welcome,” Percy smiled

**They weren’t very fast, thank the gods, but they were vicious if they caught you. “Tyson!” I said. “Grab a duffel bag!” He was still staring at the hippocampi with his mouth hanging open, “Tyson!” “Uh?” “Come on!” With Annabeth’s help I got him moving. We gathered the bags and mounted our steeds. Poseidon must’ve known Tyson was one of the passengers, because one hippocampus was much larger than the other two-just right for carrying a Cyclops. “Giddyup!” I said. My hippocampus turned and plunged into the waves. Annabeth’s and Tyson’s followed right behind. The harpies cursed at us, wailing for their snacks to come back, but the hippocampi raced over the water at the speed of Jet Skis. The harpies fell behind, and soon the shore of Camp Half-Blood was nothing but a dark smudge. I wondered if I’d ever see the place again. **

“Most defiantly,” Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. They were worried just like the rest of the seven.

**But right then I had other problems. The cruise ship was now looming in front of us-our ride toward Florida and the Sea of Monsters. Riding the hippocampus was even easier than riding a Pegasus. **

“well they do belong 100% in the sea so it would be easier,” Poseidon smiled

**We zipped along with the wind in our faces, speeding through the waves so smooth and steady I hardly needed to hold on at all. **

“Lucky you,” Annabeth said shaking her head, she remembered how hard that first time riding them were

**As we got closer to the cruise ship, I realized just how huge it was. I felt as though I were looking up at a building in Manhattan. **

“Not good,” everyone said at the same time

**The white hull was at least ten stories tall, topped with another dozen levels of decks with brightly lit balconies and portholes. The ship’s name was painted just above the bow line in black letters, lit with a spotlight. It took me a few seconds to decipher it: PRINCESS ANDROMEDA Attached to the bow was a huge masthead-a three-story-tall woman wearing a white Greek chiton, sculpted to look as if she were chained to the front of the ship. She was young and beautiful, with flowing black hair, but her expression was one of absolute terror. Why anybody would want a screaming princess on the front of their vacation ship, I had no idea. **

“Luke?” Hermes asked not really wanting an answered. Percy and Annabeth just nodded. All the gods just sighed none of them wanted to imagine how Hermes felt

**I remembered the myth about Andromeda and how she had been chained to a rock by her own parents as a sacrifice to a sea monster. Maybe she’d gotten too many F’s on her report card or something. Anyway, my namesake, Perseus, had saved her just in time and turned the sea monster to stone using the head of Medusa. That Perseus always won. That’s why my mom had named me after him, even though he was a son of Zeus and I was a son of Poseidon. The original Perseus was one of the only heroes in the Greek myths who got a happy ending. The others died-betrayed, mauled, mutilated, poisoned, or cursed by the gods. My mom hoped I would inherit Perseus’s luck. **

“That was rather sweet of her.” Athena and Artemis smiled.

“That’s Aunty Sally for you,” Thalia smiled she was really missing Sally right now.   
“Wait why is she not getting better. Each time we were hurt in the book we got better when the chapter was over?" Percy asked worriedly

“Perhaps it’s because she was poisoned,” Will said getting back up and checking on Thalia

**Judging by how my life was going so far, I wasn’t real optimistic. “How do we get aboard?” Annabeth shouted over the noise of the waves, but the hippocampi seemed to know what we needed. They skimmed along the starboard side of the ship, riding easily through its huge wake, and pulled up next to a service ladder riveted to the side of the hull. “You first,” I told Annabeth. **

“Ladies first,” All the guys said at the same time, making the girls shake their heads

**She slung her duffel bag over her shoulder and grabbed the bottom rung. Once she’d hoisted herself onto the ladder, her hippocampus whinnied a farewell and dove underwater. Annabeth began to climb. I let her get a few rungs up, then followed her. Finally it was just Tyson in the water. His hippocampus was treating him to 360° aerials and backward Ollies, and Tyson was laughing so hysterically, the sound echoed up the side of the ship. **

Athena glared at Poseidon ho just hang his head. Neither wanted their children to die but Tyson was making it very hard for them to optimistic about their children survival

**“Tyson, shhh!” I said. “Come on, big guy!” “Can’t we take Rainbow?” he asked, his smile fading. I stared at him. “Rainbow?” The hippocampus whinnied as if he liked his new name. “Um, we have to go,” I said. “Rainbow … well, he can’t climb ladders.” Tyson sniffled. **

"So if the hippocampus was able to climb ladders what would you have said then?" Jason asked Percy who just looked at him

“Nothing,” Annabeth answered for Percy with a smile

**He buried his face in the hippocampus’s mane. “I will miss you, Rainbow!” The hippocampus made a neighing sound I could’ve sworn was crying. “Maybe we’ll see him again sometime,” I suggested. “Oh, please!” Tyson said, perking up immediately. “Tomorrow!” I didn’t make any promises, but I finally convinced Tyson to say his farewells and grab hold of the ladder. With a final sad whinny, Rainbow the hippocampus did a back-flip and dove into the sea. **

“They’re so sweet and cute,” Piper smiled

**The ladder led to a maintenance deck stacked with yellow lifeboats. There was a set of locked double doors, which Annabeth managed to pry open with her knife and a fair amount of cursing in Ancient Greek. I figured we’d have to sneak around, being stowaways and all, but after checking a few corridors and peering over a balcony into a huge central promenade lined with closed shops, I began to realize there was nobody to hide from. I mean, sure it was the middle of the night, but we walked half the length of the boat and met no one.**

“Not good, really bad,” Thalia and all the kids said at the same time

**We passed forty or fifty cabin doors and heard no sound behind any of them. “It’s a ghost ship,” I murmured. “No,” Tyson said, fiddling with the strap of his duffel bag. “Bad smell.” Annabeth frowned. “I don’t smell anything.” “Cyclopes are like satyrs,” I said. “They can smell monsters. Isn’t that right, Tyson?” He nodded nervously. Now that we were away from Camp Half-Blood, the Mist had distorted his face again. Unless I concentrated very hard, it seemed that he had two eyes instead of one. “Okay,” Annabeth said. “So what exactly do you smell?” “Something bad,” Tyson answered. “Great,” Annabeth grumbled. “That clears it up.” **

“Annabeth!” Thalia shook her head

“Sorry,” Annabeth smiled sweetly, making Thalia just smile back at her

**We came outside on the swimming pool level. There were rows of empty deck chairs and a bar closed off with a chain curtain. The water in the pool glowed eerily, sloshing back and forth from the motion of the ship. Above us fore and aft were more levels-a climbing wall, a putt-putt golf course, a revolving restaurant, but no sign of life. And yet … I sensed something familiar. Something dangerous. I had the feeling that if I weren’t so tired and burned out on adrenaline from our long night, I might be able to put a name to what was wrong. “We need a hiding place,” I said. “Somewhere safe to sleep.” “Sleep,” Annabeth agreed wearily.**

Both Percy and Annabeth yawned at that

**We explored a few more corridors until we found an empty suite on the ninth level. The door was open, which struck me as weird. There was a basket of chocolate goodies on the table, an iced-down bottle of sparkling cider on the nightstand, and a mint on the pillow with a handwritten note that said: Enjoy your cruise! **

“Not good, why did you go in?” Nico shook his head

“we were tired,” Percy answered

**We opened our duffel bags for the first time and found that Hermes really had thought of everything extra clothes, toiletries, camp rations, a Ziploc bag full of cash, a leather pouch full of golden drachmas. He’d even managed to pack Tyson’s oilcloth with his tools and metal bits, and Annabeth’s cap of invisibility, which made them both feel a lot better. **

“I should take you shopping more,” Aphrodite said smiling at Hermes who just shook his head no

**“I’ll be next door,” Annabeth said. “You guys don’t drink or eat anything.” “You think this place is enchanted?” She frowned. “I don’t know. Something isn’t right. Just … be careful.” We locked our doors. Tyson crashed on the couch. He tinkered for a few minutes on his metalworking project-which he still wouldn’t show me-but soon enough he was yawning. He wrapped up his oilcloth and passed out. **

“Lucky,” All the kids said at the same time

**I lay on the bed and stared out the porthole. I thought I heard voices out in the hallway, like whispering. I knew that couldn’t be. We’d walked all over the ship and had seen nobody. But the voices kept me awake. They reminded me of my trip to the Underworld-the way the spirits of the dead sounded as they drifted past. Finally my weariness got the best of me. I fell asleep … and had my worst dream yet. **

“Good to know that happened to you two,” Carter said looking at the half-bloods.

“Wait that happens to you two,” Percy asked shocked

“Yes,” Amos answered not explaining more.

"But we have these weird pillow that stops out dreams,"   
“Do you have any spares?” Annabeth asked, but the Egyptians just shook their heads

**I was standing in a cavern at the edge of an enormous pit. I knew the place too well. The entrance to Tartarus. And I recognized the cold laugh that echoed from the darkness below. If it isn’t the young hero. The voice was like a knife blade scraping across stone. **

“Okay that is a lot worst then the snakes,” Sadie shook her head

**On his way to another great victory. I wanted to shout at Kronos to leave me alone. I wanted to draw Riptide and strike him down. But I couldn’t move. And even if I could, how could I kill something that had already been destroyed chopped to pieces and cast into eternal darkness? Don’t let me stop you, the titan said. Perhaps this time, when you fail, you’ll wonder if it’s worthwhile saving for the gods. How exactly has your father shown his appreciation lately? His laughter filled the cavern, and suddenly the scene changed. **

“Reminds me of Apophis,” Carter said looking at Zia who nodded

**It was a different cave-Grover’s bedroom prison in the Cyclops’s lair. Grover was sitting at the loom in his soiled wedding dress, madly unraveling the threads of the unfinished bridal train. “Honey-pie!” the monster shouted from behind the boulder. Grover yelped and began weaving the threads back together. The room shook as the boulder was pushed aside. Looming in the doorway was a Cyclops so huge he made Tyson look vertically challenged. He had jagged yellow teeth and gnarled hands as big as my whole body. He wore a faded purple T-shirt that said WORLD SHEEP EXPO 2001. He must’ve been at least fifteen feet tall, but the most startling thing was his enormous milky eye, scarred and webbed with cataracts. If he wasn’t completely blind, he had to be pretty darn close. **

All the kids shuttered hoping that he would be blind. They wouldn’t want to fight him

**“What are you doing?” the monster demanded. “Nothing!” Grover said in his falsetto voice. “Just weaving my bridal train, as you can see.” The Cyclops stuck one hand into the room and groped around until he found the loom. He pawed at the cloth. “It hasn’t gotten any longer!” “Oh, um, yes it has, dearest. See? I’ve added at least an inch.” “Too many delays!” the monster bellowed. Then he sniffed the air. “You smell good! Like goats!”**

“Well he is a goat,” Will smiled at Grover who just glared at him

**“Oh.” Grover forced a weak giggle. “Do you like it? It’s Eau de Chevre. I wore it just for you.” “Mmmm!” The Cyclops bared his pointed teeth. “Good enough to eat!” “Oh, you’re such a flirt!” “No more delays!” “But dear, I’m not done!” “Tomorrow!” “No, no. Ten more days.” “Five!” “Oh, well, seven then. If you insist.” “Seven! That is less than five, right?” “Certainly. Oh yes.” The monster grumbled, still not happy with his deal, but he left Grover to his weaving and rolled the boulder back into place. Grover closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves. “Hurry, Percy,” he muttered. “Please, please, please!”**

“Oh he is most defiantly your child,” Athena smiled at Poseidon who just glared at her

*** * ***

**I woke to a ship’s whistle and a voice on the intercom- some guy with an Australian accent who sounded way too happy. “Good morning, passengers! We’ll be at sea all day today. Excellent weather for the poolside mambo party! Don’t forget million-dollar bingo in the Kraken Lounge at one o’clock, and for our special guests, disemboweling practice on the Promenade!” I sat up in bed. “What did he say?” Tyson groaned, still half asleep. **

“Get off, get off that boat now,” Poseidon and Chiron said at the same time

**He was lying face down on the couch, his feet so far over the edge they were in the bathroom. “The happy man said … bowling practice?” I hoped he was right, but then there was an urgent knock on the suite’s interior door. Annabeth stuck her head in-her blond hair in a rat’s nest. “Disemboweling practice?” Once we were all dressed, we ventured out into the ship and were surprised to see other people. A dozen senior citizens were heading to breakfast. A dad was taking his kids to the pool for a morning swim. Crew members in crisp white uniforms strolled the deck, tipping their hats to the passengers. Nobody asked who we were. Nobody paid us much attention. But there was something wrong. **

"Mist," Thalia said worriedly

**As the family of swimmers passed us, the dad told his kids: “We are on a cruise. We are having fun.” “Yes,” his three kids said in unison, their expressions blank. “We are having a blast. We will swim in the pool.” They wandered off. “Good morning,” a crew member told us, his eyes glazed. “We are all enjoying ourselves aboard the Princess Andromeda. Have a nice day.” He drifted away. “Percy, this is weird,” Annabeth whispered. “They’re all in some kind of trance.” **

"Took you long enough, now get off," Athena said to her daughter

**Then we passed a cafeteria and saw our first monster. It was a hellhound-a black mastiff with its front paws up on the buffet line and its muzzle buried in the scrambled eggs. It must’ve been young, because it was small compared to most-no bigger than a grizzly bear. Still, my blood turned cold. I’d almost gotten killed by one of those before. The weird thing was: a middle-aged couple was standing in the buffet line right behind the devil dog, patiently waiting their turn for the eggs. **

“Well they are mortals, they don’t see anything,” Annabeth said

“Hey,” Rachel protested

“You’re not a normal mortal,” Percy smile

**They didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. “Not hungry anymore,” Tyson murmured. Before Annabeth or I could reply, a reptilian voice came from down the corridor, “Ssssix more joined yesssterday.” Annabeth gestured frantically toward the nearest hiding place-the women’s room-and all three of us ducked inside. I was so freaked out it didn’t even occur to me to be embarrassed. Something-or more like two somethings-slithered past the bathroom door, making sounds like sandpaper against the carpet. “Yesss,” a second reptilian voice said. “He drawssss them. Ssssoon we will be sssstrong.” **

“he’s making an army,” Hera said looking at Zeus who said nothing

**The things slithered into the cafeteria with a cold hissing that might have been snake laughter. Annabeth looked at me. “We have to get out of here.” “You think I want to be in the girls’ restroom?” “I mean the ship, Percy! We have to get off the ship.” “Smells bad,” Tyson agreed. “And dogs eat all the eggs. Annabeth is right. We must leave the restroom and ship.” I shuddered. If Annabeth and Tyson were actually agreeing about something, I figured I’d better listen. **

"Smart, because one is smarted then you and the other one is stronger. And I think Tysons more scared of Annabeth then of you," Grover said at Percy how nodded agreeing

**Then I heard another voice outside-one that chilled me worse than any monster’s. “-only a matter of time. Don’t push me, Agrius!” It was Luke, beyond a doubt. I could never forget his voice. “I’m not pushing you!” another guy growled. His voice was deeper and even angrier than Luke’s. “I’m just saying, if this gamble doesn’t pay off-“ “It’ll pay off,” Luke snapped. “They’ll take the bait. Now, come, we’ve got to get to the admiralty suite and check on the casket.” **

“Please tell me He’s not in the casket?” Hestia asked looking at Percy and Annabeth who both looked away from her.

“Why do I get the feeling you’re not going to get off the ship?” Jason asked looking at Percy

“You know me,” Percy smiled at Jason

**Their voices receded down the corridor. Tyson whimpered. “Leave now?” Annabeth and I exchanged looks and came to a silent agreement. “We can’t,” I told Tyson. “We have to find out what Luke is up to,” Annabeth agreed. “And if possible, we’re going to beat him up, bind him in chains, and drag him to Mount Olympus.”**

“Not good,” Poseidon shook his head

“Done, who will like to read next?” Annabeth asked closing the books

“I will,” Grover said taking the book from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Okay, MooredMermaid asked if I was going to add Magnus and co. so firstly I wanted to say that I haven't finished the first Magnus book. And secondly, I wanted to know if you guys would like it if I added Magnus and all his friends?   
I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.


	36. Authors note

Hi guys!!!!

okay so I'm going to take a small break from writing, I'm not going to abandon any of my stories I'm just taking some time away

Firstly my best friend just went through her very first heartbreak and I need to be there for her and I can't stand to see her cry or sad so I need to help her

Secondly, I never made notes about that the characters discovered every chapter so I want to do those notes before I start writing again 

Sorry that I didn't update this week, but today was my birthday and we spend the whole week planing for the family to come over and the week just went past so fast.

Thank you all for sticking with me. 


	37. 9 I HAVE THE WORST FAMILY REUNION EVER

Winter solstice 2005

Before Grover opened the book, the golden door opened again and in walked Juniper. In her hand was a note, that she was reading, not noticing where she was.

“Juniper” Grover yelled happily. He placed the book down and ran to hug her. Juniper looked up shocked when she heard Grover. The two hugged and kissed each other before they returned to the group. Juniper saw Percy and ran over to him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek before sitting down next to Grover who was sitting on a new couch next to Perc’s and Annabeth’s seat

**9 I HAVE THE WORST FAMILY REUNION EVER**

**Annabeth volunteered to go alone since she had the cap of invisibility, but I convinced her it was too dangerous. Either we all went together, or nobody went.**

“That makes a lot more sense,” Thalia said shaking her head, Thalia now understood why Percy had reacted how he did when Annabeth was taken.

** “Nobody!” Tyson voted. “Please?” But in the end he came along, nervously chewing on his huge fingernails. We stopped at our cabin long enough to gather our stuff. We figured whatever happened, we would not be staying another night aboard the zombie cruise ship, even if they did have million-dollar bingo. I made sure Riptide was in my pocket and the vitamins and thermos from Hermes were at the top of my bag. I didn’t want Tyson to carry everything, but he insisted, and Annabeth told me not to worry about it. Tyson could carry three full duffel bags over his shoulder as easily as I could carry a backpack. **

“Well it’s a good thing that Tyson was with them,” Bast said looking at Poseidon who still looked worried for his younger child.

**We sneaked through the corridors, following the ship’s YOU ARE HERE signs toward the admiralty suite. Annabeth scouted ahead invisibly. We hid whenever someone passed by, but most of the people we saw were just glassy-eyed zombie passengers. As we came up the stairs to deck thirteen, where the admiralty suite was supposed to be, Annabeth hissed, “Hide!” and shoved us into a supply closet. I heard a couple of guys coming down the hall. “You see that Aethiopian drakon in the cargo hold?” one of them said. The other laughed. “Yeah, it’s awesome.” Annabeth was still invisible, but she squeezed my arm hard. I got a feeling I should know that second guy’s voice. “I hear they got two more coming,” the familiar voice said. “They keep arriving at this rate, oh, man-no contest!” The voices faded down the corridor. “That was Chris Rodriguez!” **

Hermes looked down sad, he didn’t want to lose anyone ells

**Annabeth took off her cap and turned visible. “You remember-from Cabin Eleven.” I sort of recalled Chris from the summer before. He was one of those undetermined campers who got stuck in the Hermes cabin because his Olympian dad or mom never claimed him. **

Many of the kids shook their head while they glared at the gods

**Now that I thought about it, I realized I hadn’t seen Chris at camp this summer. “What’s another half-blood doing here?” Annabeth shook her head, clearly troubled. We kept going down the corridor. I didn’t need maps anymore to know I was getting close to Luke. I sensed something cold and unpleasant-the presence of evil. “Percy.” Annabeth stopped suddenly. “Look.” She stood in front of a glass wall looking down into the multistory canyon that ran through the middle of the ship. At the bottom was the Promenade-a mall full of shops- but that’s not what had caught Annabeth’s attention. A group of monsters had assembled in front of the candy store: a dozen Laistrygonians giants like the ones who’d attacked me with dodge balls, two hellhounds, and a few even stranger creatures’ humanoid females with twin serpent tails instead of legs. **

Everyone looked worried at Annabeth and Percy. That was a lot of monsters and they couldn’t imagine how Percy and Annabeth had gotten out of there

**“Scythian Dracaenae,” Annabeth whispered. “Dragon women.” The monsters made a semicircle around a young guy in Greek armor who was hacking on a straw dummy. A lump formed in my throat when I realized the dummy was wearing an orange Camp Half- Blood T-shirt. **

“Their training,” Chiron said with no emotions, the gods all looked worried at the kids, they had a feeling that a war was coming

**As we watched, the guy in armor stabbed the dummy through its belly and ripped upward. Straw flew everywhere. The monsters cheered and howled. Annabeth stepped away from the window. Her face was ashen. “Come on,” I told her, trying to sound braver than I felt. “The sooner we find Luke the better.” At the end of the hallway were double oak doors that looked like they must lead somewhere important. When we were thirty feet away, Tyson stopped. “Voices inside.” “You can hear that far?” I asked. Tyson closed his eye like he was concentrating hard. Then his voice changed, becoming a husky approximation of Luke’s. “-the prophecy ourselves. The fools won’t know which way to turn.” Before I could react, Tyson’s voice changed again, **

“Well that is terrifying,” Rachel said shaking her head. Everyone ells who knew the cyclopes ad had seen them use their powers just shuttered

**becoming deeper and gruffer, like the other guy we’d heard talking to Luke outside the cafeteria. “You really think the old horseman is gone for good?” Tyson laughed Luke’s laugh. “They can’t trust him. Not with the skeletons in his closet. The poisoning of the tree was the final straw.” Annabeth shivered. “Stop that, Tyson! How do you do that? It’s creepy.” Tyson opened his eye and looked puzzled. “Just listening.” “Keep going,” I said. “What else are they saying?” Tyson closed his eye again. He hissed in the gruff man’s voice: “Quiet!” Then Luke’s voice, whispering: “Are you sure?” “Yes,” Tyson said in the gruff voice. “Right outside.”**

“Run,” everyone yelled at the same time.

**Too late, I realized what was happening. I just had time to say, “Run!” when the doors of the stateroom burst open and there was Luke, flanked by two hairy giants armed with javelins, their bronze tips aimed right at our chests. “Well,” Luke said with a crooked smile. “If it isn’t my two favorite cousins. Come right in.” The stateroom was beautiful, and it was horrible. The beautiful part: Huge windows curved along the back wall, looking out over the stern of the ship. Green sea and blue sky stretched all the way to the horizon. A Persian rug covered the floor. Two plush sofas occupied the middle of the room, with a canopied bed in one corner and a mahogany dining table in the other. **

**The table was loaded with food-pizza boxes, bottles of soda, and a stack of roast beef sandwiches on a silver platter. The horrible part: On a velvet dais at the back of the room lay a ten-foot-long golden casket. **

“well that does sound very beautiful and nice,” Piper said with a smiled. Annabeth and Percy nodded remembering how beautiful the room was, they just wished the other thing wasn’t in the room

**A sarcophagus, engraved with Ancient Greek scenes of cities in flames and heroes dying grisly deaths. Despite the sunlight streaming through the windows, the casket made the whole room feel cold. “Well,” Luke said, spreading his arms proudly. “A little nicer than Cabin Eleven, huh?” He’d changed since the last summer. Instead of Bermuda shorts and a T-shirt, he wore a button-down shirt, khaki pants, and leather loafers. His sandy hair, which used to be so unruly, was now clipped short. He looked like an evil male model, **

“Not a word,” Percy and Annabeth said at the same time. Everyone ells were just smiling at them, then they remembered that Luke was now the enemy and the smile on their faces disappeared

**showing off what the fashionable college-age villain was wearing to Harvard this year.**

**He still had the scar under his eye-a jagged white line from his battle with a dragon. And propped against the sofa was his magical sword, Backbiter, glinting strangely with its half-steel, half-Celestial bronze blade that could kill both mortals and monsters. “Sit,” he told us. He waved his hand and three dining chairs scooted themselves into the center of the room. None of us sat. Luke’s large friends were still pointing their javelins at us. They looked like twins, but they weren’t human. They stood about eight feet tall, for one thing, and wore only blue jeans, probably because their enormous chests were already shag-carpeted with thick brown fur. They had claws for fingernails, feet like paws. Their noses were snout like, and their teeth were all pointed canines. “Where are my manners?” Luke said smoothly. “These are my assistants, Agrius and Oreius. Perhaps you’ve heard of them.” **

“Why is he being so nice to them now, he can’t believe that he can turn them,” Poseidon asked worried.

**I said nothing. Despite the javelins pointed at me, it wasn’t the bear twins who scared me.**

**I’d imagined meeting Luke again many times since he’d tried to kill me last summer. I’d pictured myself boldly standing up to him, challenging him to a duel. But now that we were face-to-face, I could barely stop my hands from shaking.**

“That is understandable,” Thalia said frowning, she didn’t want Percy and Annabeth near Luke

**“You don’t know Agrius and Oreius’s story?” Luke asked. “Their mother … well, it’s sad, really.**

**Aphrodite ordered the young woman to fall in love. She refused and ran to Artemis for help. Artemis let her become one of her maiden huntresses, but Aphrodite got her revenge. She bewitched the young woman into falling in love with a bear. When Artemis found out, she abandoned the girl in disgust.**

That got the two goddesses a few glares. Artemis and Aphrodite just rolled their eyes and ignored everyone

**Typical of the gods, wouldn’t you say? They fight with one another and the poor humans get caught in the middle. The girl’s twin sons here, Agrius and Oreius, have no love for Olympus. They like half-bloods well enough, though …” “For lunch,” Agrius growled. His gruff voice was the one I’d heard talking with Luke earlier. “Hehe! Hehe!” His brother Oreius laughed, licking his fur-lined lips. He kept laughing like he was having an asthmatic fit until Luke and Agrius both stared at him. “Shut up, you idiot!” Agrius growled. “Go punish yourself!” Oreius whimpered. He trudged over to the corner of the room, slumped onto a stool, and banged his forehead against the dining table, making the silver plates rattle. Luke acted like this was perfectly normal behavior. **

Everyone who knew Luke just looked down sadly, no-one like what they were hearing. Those who didn’t know Luke just began to hate him more and more. Carter and Sadie wondered how Percy could have been friends with someone like that

**He made himself comfortable on the sofa and propped his feet up on the coffee table. “Well, Percy, we let you survive another year. I hope you appreciated it. How’s your mom? How’s school?” “You poisoned Thalia’s tree.” **

“Right to the point,” Thalia said proud of Percy. Percy just smiled at Thalia, he didn’t like seeing her in pain

**Luke sighed. “Right to the point, eh? Okay, sure I poisoned the tree. So what?” “How could you?” Annabeth sounded so angry I thought she’d explode. “Thalia saved your life! Our lives! How could you dishonor her-“ “I didn’t dishonor her!” Luke snapped. **

“From where I’m standing I disagree,” Thalia winced 

**“The gods dishonored her, Annabeth! If Thalia were alive, she’d be on my side.” **

“I wouldn’t,” Thalia tried to growl but she was into much pain

**“Liar!” “If you knew what was coming, you’d understand-“ “I understand you want to destroy the camp!” she yelled. “You’re a monster!” Luke shook his head. “The gods have blinded you. Can’t you imagine a world without them? Annabeth? What good is that ancient history you study? Three thousand years of baggage! The West is rotten to the core. It has to be destroyed. Join me! We can start the world anew. We could use your intelligence, Annabeth.” **

Athena looked sadly at Annabeth who looked about ready to start crying, Percy held her hand and tried to help her, but Percy was having a hard time.

**“Because you have none of your own!” His eyes narrowed. “I know you, Annabeth. You deserve better than tagging along on some hopeless quest to save the camp. Half-Blood Hill will be overrun by monsters within the month. The heroes who survive will have no choice but to join us or be hunted to extinction. You really want to be on a losing team **

“Like that would get them on his side,” Poseidon shook his head.

**… with company like this?” Luke pointed at Tyson. “Hey!” I said. “Traveling with a Cyclops,” Luke chided. “Talk about dishonoring Thalia’s memory! I’m surprised at you, Annabeth. You of all people-“ “Stop it!” she shouted. I didn’t know what Luke was talking about, but Annabeth buried her head in her hands like she was about to cry. “Leave her alone,” I said. **

“Kick his ass Percy,” Sadie said annoyed with Luke she did not like it when Annabeth cried, Carter was also annoyed.

**“And leave Tyson out this.” Luke laughed. “Oh, yeah, I heard. Your father claimed him.” I must have looked surprised, because Luke smiled. “Yes, Percy, I know all about that. And about your plan to find the Fleece. What were those coordinates, again … 30, 31, 75, 12? You see, I still have friends at camp who keep me posted.” **

“Selina,” Annabeth whispered sadly. Percy just kissed her head 

**“Spies, you mean.” He shrugged. “How many insults from your father can you stand, Percy? You think he’s grateful to you? You think Poseidon cares for you any more than he cares for this monster?” **

Poseidon blinked at Percy just now realizing that he had been worried these last while about Tyson, when Percy was at the same quest and in the same amount dangers

**Tyson clenched his fists and made a rumbling sound down in his throat. Luke just chuckled. “The gods are so using you, Percy. Do you have any idea what’s in store for you if you reach your sixteenth birthday? Has Chiron even told you the prophecy?” **

Chiron just shook his head at Luke, he himself was still having a hard time imagine Luke do anything like he was hearing 

**I wanted to get in Luke’s face and tell him off, but as usual, he knew just how to throw me off balance. Sixteenth birthday? I mean, I knew Chiron had received a prophecy from the Oracle many years ago. I knew part of it was about me. But, if I reached my sixteenth birthday? I didn’t like the sound of that. **

Everyone nodded, no-one like the idea of prophesies

**“I know what I need to know,” I managed. “Like, who my enemies are.” “Then you’re a fool.” Tyson smashed the nearest dining chair to splinters. “Percy is not a fool!” Before I could stop him, he charged Luke. His fists came down toward Luke’s head-a double overhead blow that would’ve knocked a hole in titanium-but the bear twins intercepted. **

Sadie and Carter shook their heads, they wished Tyson had crushed Luke’s head

**They each caught one of Tyson’s arms and stopped him cold. They pushed him back and Tyson stumbled. He fell to the carpet so hard the deck shook. “Too bad, Cyclops,” Luke said. “Looks like my grizzly friends together are more than a match for your strength. Maybe I should let them-“ “Luke,” I cut in. “Listen to me. Your father sent us.” **

“That is not going to work,” Annabeth shook her head at Percy. While Hermes looked hopeful he hoped that Luke would listen to him

**His face turned the color of pepperoni. “Don’t-even- mention him.” “He told us to take this boat. I thought it was just for a ride, but he sent us here to find you. He told me he won’t give up on you, no matter how angry you are.” “Angry?” Luke roared. “Give up on me? He abandoned me, Percy! I want Olympus destroyed! Every throne crushed to rubble! You tell Hermes it’s going to happen, too. Each time a half-blood joins us, the Olympians grow weaker and we grow stronger. He grows stronger.” Luke pointed to the gold sarcophagus. **

The room grew cold and silent. All the gods looked at the books terrified, even Zeus looked terrified,

**The box creeped me out, but I was determined not to show it. “So?” I demanded. “What’s so special …” Then it hit me, what might be inside the sarcophagus. The temperature in the room seemed to drop twenty degrees. “Whoa, you don’t mean-““He is re-forming,” Luke said. “Little by little, we’re calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges our cause, another small piece appears-“ **

All the half-bloods blood drained from their faces, they didn’t like hearing what was being read. Even Grover was having a hard time reading everything.

**“That’s disgusting!” Annabeth said. Luke sneered at her. “Your mother was born from Zeus’s split skull, Annabeth. I wouldn’t talk. Soon there will be enough of the titan lord so that we can make him whole again. We will piece together a new body for him, a work worthy of the forges of Hephaestus.” **

“Hades no!” Hephaestus glared at the book, he did not want any of them near any of his forges

**“You’re insane,” Annabeth said. “Join us and you’ll be rewarded. We have powerful friends, sponsors rich enough to buy this cruise ship and much more. Percy, your mother will never have to work again. You can buy her a mansion. You can have power, fame-whatever you want. Annabeth, you can realize your dream of being an architect. You can build a monument to last a thousand years. A temple to the lords of the next age!” **

“Is it just me or is it really terrifying how he know what you two’s biggest weaknesses are,” Grover said looking at Annabeth and Percy who nodded.

“He sounded so tempting,” Jason said looking at Annabeth and Percy, wondering how the two had be able to turn Luke down

**“Go to Tartarus,” she said. Luke sighed. “A shame.” He picked up something that looked like a TV remote and pressed a red button. Within seconds the door of the stateroom opened and two uniformed crew members came in, armed with nightsticks. They had the same glassy-eyed look as the other mortals I’d seen, but I had a feeling this wouldn’t make them any less dangerous in a fight.**

“Well there is hope for him,” Grover smiled to Percy who just smiled

**“Ah, good, security,” Luke said, “I’m afraid we have some stowaways.” “Yes, sir,” they said dreamily. Luke turned to Oreius. “It’s time to feed the Aethiopian drakon. Take these fools below and show them how it’s done.” Oreius grinned stupidly. “Hehe! Hehe!” “Let me go, too,” Agrius grumbled. “My brother is worthless. That Cyclops-“ “Is no threat,” Luke said. He glanced back at the golden casket, as if something were troubling him. “Agrius, stay here. We have important matters to discuss.” “But-“ “Oreius, don’t fail me. Stay in the hold to make sure the drakon is properly fed.”**

Poseidon and Athena glared at Hermes who just shook their heads

**Oreius prodded us with his javelin and herded us out of the stateroom, followed by the two human security guards. As I walked down the corridor with Oreius’s javelin poking me in the back, I thought about what Luke had said-that the bear twins together were a match for Tyson’s strength. But maybe separately…**

“And there is the mind we all love,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who just smiled

**We exited the corridor amidships and walked across an open deck lined with lifeboats. I knew the ship well enough to realize this would be our last look at sunlight. Once we got to the other side, we’d take the elevator down into the hold, and that would be it. I looked at Tyson and said, “Now.” Thank the gods, he understood. He turned and smacked Oreius thirty feet backward into the swimming pool, right into the middle of the zombie tourist family. **

Everyone cheered at that, Percy the loudest

**“Ah!” the kids yelled in unison. “We are not having a blast in the pool!” One of the security guards drew his nightstick, but Annabeth knocked the wind out of him with a well-placed kick. **

A few of the Greek half-bloods winced, they all have been kicked by Annabeth before

**The other guard ran for the nearest alarm box. “Stop him!” Annabeth yelled, but it was too late. Just before I banged him on head with a deck chair, he hit the alarm. Red lights flashed. Sirens wailed. “Lifeboat!” I yelled. We ran for the nearest one. By the time we got the cover off, monsters and more security men were swarming the deck, pushing aside tourists and waiters with trays of tropical drinks. A guy in Greek armor drew his sword and charged, but slipped in a puddle of piña colada. **

That got a few people to laugh

**Laistrygonians archers assembled on the deck above us, notching arrows in their enormous bows. “How do you launch this thing?” screamed Annabeth. A hellhound leaped at me, but Tyson slammed it aside with a fire extinguisher. “Get in!” I yelled. I uncapped Riptide and slashed the first volley of arrows out of the air. **

Chiron nodded approving of Percy

**Any second we would be overwhelmed. The lifeboat was hanging over the side of the ship, high above the water. Annabeth and Tyson were having no luck with the release pulley. I jumped in beside them. “Hold on!” I yelled, and I cut the ropes. A shower of arrows whistled over our heads as we free-fell toward the ocean.**

“And I’m done,” Grover said closing the book. Juniper smiled proudly at him.

“Give it here,” Thalia smiled at Grover.   
“Oh no missy you can’t read,” Carter said taking the book form Grover, before returning to his seat 

I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick. 

Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated 

I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates. 

Come say hi on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01 

Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	38. 10 WE HITCH A RIDE WITH DEAD CONFEDERATES

Winter solstice 2005

Carter took the book from Grover who smiled at him before returning his attention to Juniper

**WE HITCH A RIDE WITH DEAD CONFEDERATES**

Everyone looked at Percy and Annabeth as if they were crazy while Ares just glared at Percy and Annabeth. He didn’t want them near his daughter.

**“Thermos!” I screamed as we hurtled toward the water. “What?” Annabeth must’ve thought I’d lost my mind. **

A few of the kids looked at Percy like he had lost his mind

**She was holding on to the boat straps for dear life, her hair flying straight up like a torch. But Tyson understood. He managed to open my duffel bag and take out Hermes’s magical thermos without losing his grip on it or the boat. Arrows and javelins whistled past us. I grabbed the thermos and hoped I was doing the right thing. **

“You are doing the right thing. And please just get away from that ship,” Poseidon and Hermes said at the same time. Athena was still mad that Luke had tried to turn Annabeth against her.

**“Hang on!” “I am hanging on!” Annabeth yelled. “Tighter!” I hooked my feet under the boat’s inflatable bench, and as Tyson grabbed Annabeth and me by the backs of our shirts, I gave the thermos cap a quarter turn. Instantly, a white sheet of wind jetted out of the thermos and propelled us sideways, turning our downward plummet into a forty-five-degree crash landing. The wind seemed to laugh as it shot from the thermos, like it was glad to be free. **

“Oh it most defiantly wanted to be free,” Hermes smiled, but he, Poseidon and Athena were worried for the children

**As we hit the ocean, we bumped once, twice, skipping like a stone, then we were whizzing along like a speed boat, salt spray in our faces and nothing but sea ahead. I heard a wail of outrage from the ship behind us, but we were already out of weapon range. The Princess Andromeda faded to the size of a white toy boat in the distance, and then it was gone. **

Most of the kids let out a sigh of relieve. They were glad that Annabeth and Percy were away from Luke. While Carter and Sadie wanted to kill Luke, they were just glad Annabeth and Percy were fine

**As we raced over the sea, Annabeth and I tried to send an Iris-message to Chiron. We figured it was important we let somebody know what Luke was doing, and we didn’t know who else to trust. The wind from the thermos stirred up a nice sea spray that made a rainbow in the sunlight-perfect for an Iris-message-but our connection was still poor. When Annabeth threw a gold drachma into the mist and prayed for the rainbow goddess to show us Chiron, his face appeared all right, but there was some kind of weird strobe light flashing in the background and rock music blaring, like he was at a dance club. **

Chiron shook his head, but he had a small smile on his face. The kids who knew the party pony’s all smiled remembering all the help they had given in the war

**We told him about sneaking away from camp, and Luke and the Princess Andromeda and the golden box for Kronos’s remains, but between the noise on his end and the rushing wind and water on our end, I’m not sure how much he heard. “Percy,” Chiron yelled, “You have to watch out for-“ His voice was drowned out by loud shouting behind him-a bunch of voices whooping it up like Comanche warriors. “What?” I yelled. “Curse my relatives!” Chiron ducked as a plate flew over his head and shattered somewhere out of sight. “Annabeth, you shouldn’t have let Percy leave camp! But if you do get the Fleece-“ “Yeah, baby!” somebody behind Chiron yelled. “Woo-hoooooo!” **

Apollo and Hermes laughed at the face Chiron was making, Chiron was annoyed that his relative wasn't letting him help Percy and Annabeth

**The music got cranked up, subwoofers so loud it made our boat vibrate. “-Miami,” Chiron was yelling. “I’ll try to keep watch-“Our misty screen smashed apart like someone on the other side had thrown a bottle at it, and Chiron was gone. An hour later we spotted land-a long stretch of beach lined with high-rise hotels. The water became crowded with fishing boats and tankers. A coast guard cruiser passed on our starboard side, then turned like it wanted a second look. I guess it isn’t every day they see a yellow lifeboat with no engine going a hundred knots an hour, manned by three kids. “That’s Virginia Beach!” Annabeth said as we approached the shoreline. “Oh my gods, how did the Princess Andromeda travel so far overnight? That’s like-“ **

“Five hundred and thirty nautical miles,” Percy and Poseidon said at the same time. Everyone but Annabeth looked at them shocked. Annabeth smiled and shook her head

**“Five hundred and thirty nautical miles,” I said. She stared at me. “How did you know that?” “I-I’m not sure.” Annabeth thought for a moment. “Percy, what’s our position?” “36 degrees, 44 minutes north, 76 degrees, 2 minutes west,” I said immediately. Then I shook my head. “Whoa. How did I know that?” **

“Is it because he’s the son of Poseidon?” Zia asked looking at Annabeth then at Percy

“Yes,” Poseidon and Annabeth said at the same time

**“Because of your dad,” Annabeth guessed. “When you’re at sea, you have perfect bearings. That is so cool.” **

Athena looked shocked at Annabeth who just smiled innocently at her mother. While the other kids all nodded agreeing with book Annabeth.

**I wasn’t sure about that. I didn’t want to be a human GPS unit. But before I could say anything, Tyson tapped my shoulder. “Other boat is coming.” I looked back. The coast guard vessel was definitely on our tail now. Its lights were flashing and it was gaining speed. “We can’t let them catch us,” I said. “They’ll ask too many questions.” “Keep going into Chesapeake Bay,” **

Thalia looked at Annabeth and gave her a small smile.

**Annabeth said. “I know a place we can hide.” I didn’t ask what she meant, or how she knew the area so well. I risked loosening the thermos cap a little more, and a fresh burst of wind sent us rocketing around the northern tip of Virginia Beach into Chesapeake Bay. The coast guard boat fell farther and farther behind. We didn’t slow down until the shores of the bay narrowed on either side, and I realized we’d entered the mouth of a river. I could feel the change from salt water to fresh water. **

**Suddenly I was tired and frazzled, like I was coming down off a sugar high. **

Percy sagged in his seat. Annabeth looked at him worried. Both didn’t like it when the other was harmed feeling** bad **

**I didn’t know where I was anymore, or which way to steer the boat. It was a good thing Annabeth was directing me.**

“Well that is always a good thing,” Grover smiled at his two best friends. Juniper nodded agreeing with him

** “There,” she said. “Past that sandbar.” We veered into a swampy area choked with marsh grass. I beached the lifeboat at the foot of a giant cypress. Vine-covered trees loomed above us. Insects chirred in the woods. The air was muggy and hot, and steam curled off the river. Basically, it wasn’t Manhattan, and I didn’t like it. **

“Why don’t you like it?” Piper asked not understanding what was bad about it.

“It’s not home,” Percy answered, “I can’t explain it,” 

**“Come on,” Annabeth said. “It’s just down the bank.” “What is?” I asked. “Just follow.” She grabbed a duffel bag. “And we’d better cover the boat. We don’t want to draw attention.” After burying the lifeboat with branches, Tyson and I followed Annabeth along the shore, our feet sinking in red mud. A snake slithered past my shoe and disappeared into the grass. “Not a good place,” Tyson said. **

“We should have listened to him,” Annabeth said looking at Percy who just nodded

"What why. What happened?" will ask worried. He wanted to know if any more of his friends would need healing.

**He swatted the mosquitoes that were forming a buffet line on his arm. After another few minutes, Annabeth said, “Here.” All I saw was a patch of brambles. Then Annabeth moved aside a woven circle of branches, like a door, and I realized I was looking into a camouflaged shelter. The inside was big enough for three, even with Tyson being the third. The walls were woven from plant material, like a Native American hut, but they looked pretty waterproof. Stacked in the corner was everything you could want for a campout-sleeping bags, blankets, an ice chest, and a kerosene lamp. There were demigod provisions, too- bronze javelin tips, a quiver full of arrows, an extra sword, and a box of ambrosia. **

“One of our old save houses,” Annabeth said when no-one said anything. Most of the kids just nodded, looks of awe on their faces

**The place smelled musty, like it had been vacant for a long time. “A half-blood hideout.” I looked at Annabeth in awe. You made this place?” “Thalia and I,” she said quietly. “And Luke.” **

At that most of the looks of awe faded from everyone’s face.

**That shouldn’t have bothered me. I mean, I knew Thalia and Luke had taken care of Annabeth when she was little. I knew the three of them had been runaways together, hiding from monsters, surviving on their own before Grover found them and tried to get them to Half-Blood Hill. But whenever Annabeth talked about the time she’d spent with them, I kind of felt … I don’t know. Uncomfortable? No. That’s not the word. The word was jealous. **

“Percy,” Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time. Percy just looked away from everyone.

**“So …” I said. “You don’t think Luke will look for us here?” She shook her head. “We made a dozen safe houses like this. I doubt Luke even remembers where they are. Or cares.” She threw herself down on the blankets and started going through her duffel bag. Her body language made it pretty clear she didn’t want to talk. “Um, Tyson?” I said. “Would you mind scouting around outside? Like, look for a wilderness convenience store or something?” “Convenience store?” “Yeah, for snacks. Powdered donuts or something. Just don’t go too far.” **

“That is not going to end well,” All the gods said at the same time. Annabeth was trying to cheer Percy up but she was having a hard time. Percy wondered again why the books had to be from his perspective. He didn’t want everyone to know what the thought most of the time

**“Powdered donuts,” Tyson said earnestly. “I will look for powdered donuts in the wilderness.” He headed outside and started calling, “Here, donuts!” Once he was gone, I sat down across from Annabeth. “Hey, I’m sorry about, you know, seeing Luke.” “It’s not your fault.” She unsheathed her knife and started cleaning the blade with a rag. “He let us go too easily,” I said. I hoped I’d been imagining it, but Annabeth nodded. **

“He’s using you,” Athena guessed, Percy looked at her and nodded.

**“I was thinking the same thing. What we overheard him say about a gamble, and ‘they’ll take the bait’… I think he was talking about us.” “The Fleece is the bait? Or Grover?” She studied the edge of her knife. “I don’t know, Percy. Maybe he wants the Fleece for himself. Maybe he’s hoping we’ll do the hard work and then he can steal it from us. I just can’t believe he would poison the tree.” “What did he mean,” I asked, “that Thalia would’ve been on his side?” **

“He’s wrong,” Thalia said trying to sit up, but she couldn’t. a few kids looked at her worried, they knew she was on Percy’s side but they couldn’t help but wonder why Luke was so sure Thalia would be on his side

**“He’s wrong.” “You don’t sound sure.” Annabeth glared at me, and I started to wish I hadn’t asked her about this while she was holding a knife. “Percy, you know who you remind me of most? Thalia. You guys are so much alike it’s scary. I mean, either you would’ve been best friends or you would’ve strangled each other.” **

“Both,” Percy and Thalia said at the same time. Annabeth just shook her head, while the other camp half-blood campers just thought back to the one fight Percy and Thalia** had **

**“Let’s go with ‘best friends.’” “Thalia got angry with her dad sometimes. So do you. Would you turn against Olympus because of that?” I stared at the quiver of arrows in the corner. “No.” “Okay, then. Neither would she. Luke’s wrong.” Annabeth stuck her knife blade into the dirt. I wanted to ask her about the prophecy Luke had mentioned and what it had to do with my sixteenth birthday. But I figured she wouldn’t tell me. **

“Smart boy,” Annabeth smiled kissing his cheek

**Chiron had made it pretty clear that I wasn’t allowed to hear it until the gods decided otherwise. “So what did Luke mean about Cyclopes?” I asked. “He said you of all people-“ “I know what he said. He … he was talking about the real reason Thalia died.” I waited, not sure what to say. Annabeth drew a shaky breath. “You can never trust a Cyclops, Percy. Six years ago, on the night Grover was leading us to Half-Blood Hill-“ She was interrupted when the door of the hut creaked open. **

“No I wanted to know why she doesn’t like Tyson,” Sadie pouted, she didn’t like seeing her friend sad or hurt. And she couldn’t imagine Annabeth hating anyone as sweet as Tyson

**Tyson crawled in. “Powdered donuts!” he said proudly, holding up a pastry box. Annabeth stared at him. “Where did you get that? We’re in the middle of the wilderness. There’s nothing around for-“ “Fifty feet,” Tyson said. “Monster Donut shop-just over the hill!” “This is bad,” Annabeth muttered. **

“Very bad,” All the kids said. Poseidon and Athena got worried.

**We were crouching behind a tree, staring at the donut shop in the middle of the woods. It looked brand new, with brightly lit windows, a parking area, and a little road leading off into the forest, but there was nothing else around, and no cars parked in the lot. We could see one employee reading a magazine behind the cash register. That was it. On the store’s marquis, in huge black letters that even I could read, it said: MONSTER DONUT A cartoon ogre was taking a bite out of the O in MONSTER. The place smelled good, like fresh baked chocolate donuts. “This shouldn’t be here,” Annabeth whispered. “It’s wrong.” “What?” I asked. “It’s a donut shop.” “Shhh!” “Why are we whispering? Tyson went in and bought a dozen. Nothing happened to him.”**

“Well he is a monster,” Thalia said looking at Percy

“Not you too,” Percy moaned shaking his head. Most of the kids just laughed at him

** “He’s a monster.” “Aw, c’mon, Annabeth. Monster Donut doesn’t mean monsters! It’s a chain. We’ve got them in New York.” “A chain,” she agreed. “And don’t you think it’s strange that one appeared immediately after you told Tyson to get donuts? Right here in the middle of the woods?” I thought about it. It did seem a little weird, but, I mean, donut shops weren’t real high on my list of sinister forces. **

“Rightfully so,” Leo and Jason said at the same time

**“It could be a nest,” Annabeth explained. Tyson whimpered. I doubt he understood what Annabeth was saying any better than I did, but her tone was making him nervous. He’d plowed through half a dozen donuts from his box and was getting powdered sugar all over his face. “A nest for what?” I asked. “Haven’t you ever wondered how franchise stores pop up so fast?” she asked. “One day there’s nothing and then the next day-boom, there’s a new burger place or a coffee shop or whatever? First a single store, then two, then four- exact replicas spreading across the country?” “Um, no. Never thought about it.” **

“For someone who loves food like you, I thought you would have at least wondered,” Carter smiled at his friend. Percy just nodded understanding what he meant

**“Percy, some of the chains multiply so fast because all their locations are magically linked to the life force of a monster. Some children of Hermes figured out how to do it back in the 1950s. They breed-“ She froze. “What?” I demanded. “They breed what?” “No-sudden-moves,” Annabeth said, like her life depended on it. “Very slowly, turn around.” Then I heard it: a scraping noise, like something large dragging its belly through the leaves. I turned and saw a rhino-size thing moving through the shadows of the trees. It was hissing, its front half writhing in all different directions. **

“Not good,” Athena said worried for her daughter. All the kids were worried as well, they didn’t want to know what the three would have to fight now

**I couldn’t understand what I was seeing at first. Then I realized the thing had multiple necks-at least seven, each topped with a hissing reptilian head. Its skin was leathery, and under each neck it wore a plastic bib that read: I’M A MONSTER DONUT KID! I took out my ballpoint pen, but Annabeth locked eyes with me-a silent warning. Not yet. I understood. **

Many of the kids looked at each other and nodded, they all knew this was one of the first instances where Annabeth and Percy’s silent communication in the middle of a battle would be shown 

**A lot of monsters have terrible eyesight. It was possible the Hydra might pass us by. But if I uncapped my sword now, the bronze glow would certainly get its attention. We waited. The Hydra was only a few feet away. It seemed to be sniffing the ground and the trees like it was hunting for something. Then I noticed that two of the heads were ripping apart a piece of yellow canvas-one of our duffel bags. The thing had already been to our campsite. It was following our scent. My heart pounded. I’d seen a stuffed Hydra-head trophy at camp before, but that did nothing to prepare me for the real thing. **

“They never do,” Chiron said worried as well for his campers

**Each head was diamond-shaped, like a rattlesnake’s, but the mouths were lined with jagged rows of shark like teeth. Tyson was trembling. He stepped back and accidentally snapped a twig. Immediately, all seven heads turned toward us and hissed. **

“Scatter,” Carter and Athena said at the same time.

**“Scatter!” Annabeth yelled. She dove to the right. I rolled to the left. One of the Hydra heads spat an arc of green liquid that shot past my shoulder and splashed against an elm. The trunk smoked and began to disintegrate. The whole tree toppled straight toward Tyson, who still hadn’t moved, petrified by the monster that was now right in front of him. “Tyson!” I tackled him with all my might, knocking him aside just as the Hydra lunged and the tree crashed on top of two of its heads. **

Everyone looked at Percy shocked again, they never imagined that he would be able to tackle a cyclops, sure Tyson was young but the was still a cyclops

**The Hydra stumbled backward, yanking its heads free then wailing in outrage at the fallen tree. All seven heads shot acid, and the elm melted into a steaming pool of muck. “Move!” I told Tyson. I ran to one side and uncapped Riptide, hoping to draw the monster’s attention. It worked. The sight of celestial bronze is hateful to most monsters. As soon as my glowing blade appeared, the Hydra whipped toward it with all its heads, hissing and baring its teeth. The good news: Tyson was momentarily out of danger. The bad news: I was about to be melted into a puddle of goo. One of the heads snapped at me experimentally. Without thinking, I swung my sword. “No!” Annabeth yelled. **

Almost everyone was shaking their heads, everyone knew what Percy had done was bad.

**Too late. I sliced the Hydra’s head clean off. It rolled away into the grass, leaving a flailing stump, which immediately stopped bleeding and began to swell like a balloon. In a matter of seconds the wounded neck split into two necks, each of which grew a full-size head. Now I was looking at an eight-headed Hydra. “Percy!” Annabeth scolded. “You just opened another Monster Donut shop somewhere!” **

“That is really what you were worrying about?” Poseidon asked Annabeth

“Well I knew Percy would be fine, but other campers would not,” Annabeth tried to explain

**I dodged a spray of acid. “I’m about to die and you’re worried about that? How do we kill it?” “Fire!” Annabeth said. “We have to have fire!” As soon as she said that, I remembered the story. The Hydra’s heads would only stop multiplying if we burned the stumps before they regrew. That’s what Heracles had done, anyway. But we had no fire. I backed up toward river. The Hydra followed. Annabeth moved in on my left and tried to distract one of the heads, parrying its teeth with her knife, but another head swung sideways like a club and knocked her into the muck. “No hitting my friends!” Tyson charged in,**

“That sweet,” Piper said smiling, she wished that Tyson had been at camp, she would have loved to meet him

**putting himself between the Hydra and Annabeth. As Annabeth got to her feet, Tyson started smashing at the monster heads with his fists so fast it reminded me of the whack-a-mole game at the arcade. But even Tyson couldn’t fend off the Hydra forever. We kept inching backward, dodging acid splashes and deflecting snapping heads without cutting them off, but I knew we were only postponing our deaths. Eventually, we would make a mistake and the thing would kill us. Then I heard a strange sound-a chug-chug-chug that at first I thought was my heartbeat. It was so powerful it made the riverbank shake. “What’s that noise?” Annabeth shouted, keeping her eyes on the Hydra. “Steam engine,” Tyson said. **

“Does he know that because he’s a cyclops or?” Bast asked looking at Poseidon who nodded

**“What?” I ducked as the Hydra spat acid over my head. Then from the river behind us, a familiar female voice shouted: “There! Prepare the thirty-two pounder!” I didn’t dare look away from the Hydra, but if that was who I thought it was behind us, I figured we now had enemies on two fronts. A gravelly male voice said, “They’re too close, m’lady!” “Damn the heroes!” the girl said. “Full steam ahead!” “Aye, m’lady.” “Fire at will, Captain!” Annabeth understood what was happening a split second before I did. She yelled, “Hit the dirt!” and we dove for the ground as an earth-shattering BOOM echoed from the river. There was a flash of light, a column of smoke, and the Hydra exploded right in front of us, showering us with nasty green slime that vaporized as soon as it hit, the way monster guts tend to do. **

“Gross,” Annabeth said as he and Percy were covered in the goo

**“Gross!” screamed Annabeth. “Steamship!” yelled Tyson. I stood, coughing from the cloud of gunpowder smoke that was rolling across the banks. Chugging toward us down the river was the strangest ship I’d ever seen. It rode low in the water like a submarine, its deck plated with iron. In the middle was a trapezoid-shaped casemate with slats on each side for cannons. A flag waved from the top-a wild boar and spear on a bloodred field. **

Frank knew it was his half-sister, Clarisse. Percy smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. frank just smiled at him, he knew if Percy liked and trusted him it would be enough

**Lining the deck were zombies in gray uniforms- dead soldiers with shimmering faces that only partially covered their skulls, like the ghouls I’d seen in the Underworld guarding Hades’s palace. The ship was an ironclad. A Civil War battle cruiser. I could just make out the name along the prow in moss-covered letters: CSS Birmingham. And standing next to the smoking cannon that had almost killed us, wearing full Greek battle armor, was Clarisse. “Losers,” she sneered. “But I suppose I have to rescue you. Come aboard.”**

“Thank you,” Annabeth and Percy said at the same time. Carter closed the book, but before he could ask who wanted it next Hestia said

“Dinner time,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more then welcome to come and say hi.   
Come say hi on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.


	39. 10.5 Dinner

“Dinner!” Leo cheered racing off to the dining hall. Most of the people followed after him, while Percy and Annabeth went over to Thalia who was not getting up.

“What can we get for you?” Annabeth asked bending down to Thalia

“Burger with fries please,” Thalia smiled up at Percy who nodded leaving the room. When Percy was out of the room Annabeth sat down next to Thalia who just took her hand.

“He’s not taking this well is he?” Thalia asked looking at Annabeth who just shook her head

"You know Percy he just wants to keep everyone saves, and we all are hearing his thoughts. This can't be easy for him. Add on the whole Luke thing and…” Annabeth closed her eyes, she wished that they can just go back to a simpler time, a time before Hera messed everything up.

"Do you trust these Egyptians?" Thalia asked worriedly

"Yes, I don't know why but for some reason I do," Annabeth said unsure, she knew that she had never met any of them but something made her trust them.

Percy came back in the room carried 3 plates, behind him all of the other kids followed. None of the kids wanted to be with the gods so they all choose to come back to the main hall. Percy gave Thalia and Annabeth their food before sitting down next to Annabeth. Everyone ells followed and soon they were one giant circle.

Everyone ate in silence as no-one knew how to break the ice.

“So the Egyptian gods possess you?” Annabeth asked looking at Sadie and Carter

“basically, And it sounds as bad as it is,” Sadie smiled at Annabeth.

“So how did we meet?” Percy asked looking at Carter, who looked at Amos before answering

“I got eaten by a giant alligator and you save me, then we fought. And then we became friends,” Carter explained, he closed his eyes waiting for Percy to say he is crazy

“Makes sense,” Percy nodded before continuing to eat. Carter opened his eyes and smiled relieved. Sure the and Percy had not spent a lot of time together but the time they did spend together they had become good friends.

“So you wore a wedding dress,” Leo smiled looking at Grover who just glared at him, everyone ells were laughing.

“I did what I had to survive,” Grover defended himself

“And you did look good in one,” Percy laughed. Grover pouted at him and threw a tin at him

“So you all from our future,” Leo said pointing to Hazel, Frank, Reyna and Percy.

“Sadly,” Percy said looking at Annabeth who wished that they would just hurry up and find Percy

“So have we met before?” Piper asked looking at Percy who just shook his head.

"No, but before we came here we could see the flying ship so we were about to meet," Hazel said looking at Jason who just smiled at her. Nico looked at his sister and smiled, happy not to be alone anymore

“So you got my job?” Jason asked looking at Percy who just nodded at him. Reyna just shook her head.

“And you can have it back. The moment this prophecy is done, I’m going back home,” Percy smiled at Annabeth.

“Well that is if you want it back,” Percy said looking at Jason who looked shocked. Jason never wanted to be the leader but because of who his father was he never got a choice. Percy knew how Jason felt and he wanted to help his cousin.

“Ah my two boys are bonding,” Thalia cooed smiling at her baby brother and Percy

“That reminds me, we all need to spend some time together away from all of them,” Leo said pointing to the dining hall where he knew the gods were.

“We do have 3 culture to mix and make one badass team of friends.” Leo laughed looking around everyone. He knew if he wanted to get alone with Percy he had to make sure everyone ells were busy

“Don’t even think about it. you two are not being left alone unsupervised,” Piper smiled at Leo, who intern pouted. Everyone just laughed and shook their head

“How about when this book is done we all spend a day together and just have fun, we are on mount Olympus so there should be things for us to do,” Percy smiled. Happy that for a moment to forget about the books. Everyone agreed and the group began to make plans on what they were going to do.

Slowly the discussions started to change from their plans to whatever came to mind as they all sat and chatted. Slowly everyone began to relax and the foundations of friendships started to form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
I’m going to start posting things on Instagram that have to do with these fanfictions. Mostly they are just going to be small updates as I write everything. And when I’m going to update so you’re more then welcome to come and say hi.   
Come say hi on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	40. 11 CLARISSE BLOWS UP EVERYTHING

Winter solstice 2005

“Who would like to read next?” Hestia asked as everyone settled down after dinner. A few of the kids were looking tired but seemed to have enough energy to continue 

“I will,” Nico said taking the book from the goddess before sitting back down next to Will. Who smiled at the young boy

**CLARISSE BLOWS UP EVERYTHING**

Frank sighed and shook his head

"She gets better," Percy said giving his friend a small smile.

**“You are in so much trouble,” Clarisse said. We’d just finished a ship tour we didn’t want, through dark rooms overcrowded with dead sailors. We’d seen the coal bunker, the boilers and engine, which huffed and groaned like it would explode any minute. **

Percy winced remembering how he felt when he thought Tyson was dead. Annabeth took his hand and comforted him. All the kids saw and got worried. They hoped that no-one would die

**We’d seen the pilothouse and the powder magazine and gunnery deck (Clarisse’s Favorite) with two Dahlgren smoothbore cannons on the port and starboard sides and a Brooke nine inch rifled gun fore and aft-all specially refitted to fire celestial bronze cannon balls. Everywhere we went, dead Confederate sailors stared at us, their ghostly bearded faces shimmering over their skulls. They approved of Annabeth because she told them she was from Virginia. They were interested in me, too, because my name was Jackson-like the Southern general but then I ruined it by telling them I was from New York. **

Ares smiled, oh how he loved his servants.

**They all hissed and muttered curses about Yankees. Tyson was terrified of them. **

“Rightfully so,” Annabeth said remembering how the soldiers had looked.

“They’re not that bad,” Nico said thinking about all the undead he has seen.

“Nico not everyone is used to seeing the dead,” Will smiled at Nico who just blushed and looked at Percy who nodded at him

**All through the tour, he insisted Annabeth hold his hand, which she didn’t look too thrilled about. Finally, we were escorted to dinner. The CSS Birmingham captain’s quarters were about the size of a walk-in closet, but still much bigger than any other room on board. The table was set with white linen and china. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, potato chips, and Dr Peppers were served by skeletal crewmen. I didn’t want to eat anything served by ghosts, **

“But let me guess, his hunger overruled his fear?” Nico asked smiling slightly

**but my hunger overruled my fear. “Tantalus expelled you for eternity,” **

“He can’t do that,” Athena and Poseidon said at the same time. While Chiron just glared at mister D. the camp half-blood kids tried to imagine what camp would have been like without Percy and Annabeth and they didn’t like that idea

**Clarisse told us smugly. “Mr. D said if any of you show your face at camp again, he’ll turn you into squirrels and run you over with his SUV.” “Did they give you this ship?” I asked. “‘Course not. My father did.” “Ares?” Clarisse sneered. “You think your daddy is the only one with sea power? The spirits on the losing side of every war owe a tribute to Ares. That’s their curse for being defeated. I prayed to my father for a naval transport and here it is. These guys will do anything I tell them. Won’t you, Captain?” **

“Never trying that,” Frank whispered, Hazel smiled at him sadly, and she knew how much Frank had hoped that he was a child of Apollo.

**The captain stood behind her looking stiff and angry. His glowing green eyes fixed me with a hungry stare. “If it means an end to this infernal war, ma’am, peace at last, we’ll do anything. Destroy anyone.” Clarisse smiled. “Destroy anyone. I like that.” Tyson gulped. “Clarisse,” Annabeth said, “Luke might be after the Fleece, too. We saw him. He’s got the coordinates and he’s heading south. He has a cruise ship full of monsters-“ “Good! I’ll blow him out of the water.” **

“Oh that sound familiar,” Athena said looking at Ares who just glared at her.

“Percy please hit me if I ever become like that please,” frank asked looking at Percy who just frowned at him. Percy couldn’t imagine Frank ever being like that, and most days Percy actually forgot Frank was a child of Mars. 

**“You don’t understand,” Annabeth said. We have to combine forces. Let us help you-“ “No!” Clarisse pounded the table. “This is my quest, smart girl! Finally I get to be the hero, and you two will not steal my chance.” “Where are your cabin mates?” I asked. “You were allowed to take two friends with you, weren’t you?” “They didn’t … I let them stay behind. To protect the camp.” **

At that everyone felt sorry for Clarisse, no one should go on any quest alone.

**“You mean even the people in your own cabin wouldn’t help you?” “Shut up, Prissy! I don’t need them! Or you!” “Clarisse,” I said, “Tantalus is using you. He doesn’t care about the camp. He’d love to see it destroyed. He’s setting you up to fail.” “No! I don’t care what the Oracle-” **

“Good to know she had her father’s mouth" Athena smiled, she hoped that the girl would improve as Percy said but she didn't think that would happen 

**She stopped herself. “What?” I said. “What did the Oracle tell you?” “Nothing.” Clarisse’s ears turned pink. “All you need to know is that I’m finishing this quest and you’re not helping. On the other hand, I can’t let you go …” **

“So they're her prisoners?” Athena asked glaring at Ares who just smiled at her

**“So we’re prisoners?” Annabeth asked. “Guests. For now.” Clarisse propped her feet up on the white linen tablecloth and opened another Dr Pepper. “Captain, take them below. Assign them hammocks on the berth deck. If they don’t mind their manners, show them how we deal with enemy spies.” The dream came as soon as I fell asleep. **

All the kids shuttered, they all had bad dreams but Percy’s dreams were just much worst

**Grover was sitting at his loom, desperately unraveling his wedding train, when the boulder door rolled aside and the Cyclops bellowed, “Aha!” Grover yelped. “Dear! I didn’t-you were so quiet!” “Unraveling!” Polyphemus roared. “So that’s the problem!” “Oh, no. I-I wasn’t-“ “Come!” Polyphemus grabbed Grover around the waist and half carried, half dragged him through the tunnels of the cave. Grover struggled to keep his high heels on his hooves. His veil kept tilting on his head, threatening to come off. The Cyclops pulled him into a warehouse-size cavern decorated with sheep junk. There was a wool covered La-Z-Boy recliner and a wool-covered television set, crude bookshelves loaded with sheep collectibles-coffee mugs shaped like sheep faces, plaster figurines of sheep, sheep board games, and picture books and action figures. **

“Wow he must really love his sheep,” Piper shook her head. If Annabeth, Percy and Grover ever saw a sheep again it would be too soon 

**The floor was littered with piles of sheep bones, and other bones that didn’t look exactly like sheep-the bones of satyrs who’d come to the island looking for Pan. Polyphemus set Grover down only long enough to move another huge boulder. Daylight streamed into the cave, and Grover whimpered with longing. Fresh air! **

“My brave satyr,” Juniper said kissing Grover’s cheek

**The Cyclops dragged him outside to a hilltop overlooking the most beautiful island I’d ever seen. It was shaped kind of like a saddle cut in half by an ax. There were lush green hills on either side and a wide valley in the middle, split by a deep chasm that was spanned by a rope bridge. Beautiful streams rolled to the edge of the canyon and dropped off in rainbow-colored waterfalls. Parrots fluttered in the trees. Pink and purple flowers bloomed on the bushes. Hundreds of sheep grazed in the meadows, their wool glinting strangely like copper and silver coins. **

“It sounds so magical,” juniper smiled picturing it in her. Everyone smiled, they could almost feel the fleeces magic through the book

**And at the center of the island, right next to the rope bridge, was an enormous twisted oak tree with something glittering in its lowest bough. The Golden Fleece. Even in a dream, I could feel its power radiating across the island, making the grass greener, the flowers more beautiful. I could almost smell the nature magic at work. I could only imagine how powerful the scent would be for a satyr. Grover whimpered. **

Grover nodded remembering how it felt. Thalia seemed to be getting better.

**“Yes,” Polyphemus said proudly. “See over there? Fleece is the prize of my collection! Stole it from heroes long ago, and ever since-free food! Satyrs come from all over the world, like moths to flame. Satyrs good eating! And now-“ Polyphemus scooped up a wicked set of bronze shears. Grover yelped, but Polyphemus just picked up the nearest sheep like it was a stuffed animal and shaved off its wool. He handed a fluffy mass of it to Grover. “Put that on the spinning wheel!” he said proudly. “Magic. Cannot be unraveled.” **

All the guys but Percy and Grover laughed.

**“Oh … well …” “Poor Honey-pie!” Polyphemus grinned. “Bad weaver. Ha-ha! Not to worry. That thread will solve problem. Finish wedding train by tomorrow!” “Isn’t that … thoughtful of you!” “Hehe.” “But-but, dear,” Grover gulped, “what if someone were to rescue-I mean attack this island?” **

“Ah you are such a bad liar,” Sadie shook her head smiling.   
“Oh don’t worry we’re going to teach him how to lie better,” Apollo and Hermes nodded at Sadie. 

**Grover looked straight at me, and I knew he was asking for my benefit. “What would keep them from marching right up here to your cave?” “Wifey scared! So cute! Not to worry. Polyphemus has state-of-the-art security system. Have to get through my pets.” “Pets?” Grover looked across the island, but there was nothing to see except sheep grazing peacefully in the meadows. **

“Why can’t anything ever be what it seems,” Jason shook his head, he didn’t understand why it all had to be so hard

**“And then,” Polyphemus growled, “they would have to get through me!” He pounded his fist against the nearest rock, which cracked and split in half. “Now, come!” he shouted. “Back to the cave.” Grover looked about ready to cry-so close to freedom, but so hopelessly far. Tears welled in his eyes as the boulder door rolled shut, sealing him once again in the stinky torch-lit dankness of the Cyclops’s cave. **

Grover shuttered. Percy smiled at Grover, trying to cheer him up

**I woke to alarm bells ringing throughout the ship. The captain’s gravelly voice: “All hands on deck! Find Lady Clarisse! Where is that girl?” Then his ghostly face appeared above me. “Get up, Yankee. Your friends are already above. We are approaching the entrance.” “The entrance to what?” **

“The sea of monsters,” everyone said at the same time

**He gave me a skeletal smile. “The Sea of Monsters, of course.” I stuffed my few belongings that had survived the Hydra into a sailor’s canvas knapsack and slung it over my shoulder. I had a sneaking suspicion that one way or another I would not be spending another night aboard the CSS Birmingham. **

Everyone nodded, already picking up on Percy’s luck 

**I was on my way upstairs when something made me freeze. A presence nearby-something familiar and unpleasant. For no particular reason, I felt like picking a fight. I wanted to punch a dead Confederate. **

“Ares,” Everyone said at the same time. The human god just smiled at everyone

**The last time I’d felt like that kind of anger … Instead of going up, I crept to the edge of the ventilation grate and peered down into the boiler deck. Clarisse was standing right below me, talking to an image that shimmered in the steam from the boilers-a muscular man in black leather biker clothes, with a military haircut, red-tinted sunglasses, and a knife strapped to his side. My fists clenched. It was my least favorite Olympian: Ares, the god of war. **

Frank just shook his head, not approving of how his father’s Greek version appeared

**“I don’t want excuses, little girl!” he growled. “Y-yes, father,” Clarisse mumbled. “You don’t want to see me mad, do you?” “No, father.” “No, father,” Ares mimicked. “You’re pathetic. I should’ve let one of my sons take this quest.” **

That got everyone to glare at Ares. Sure most of the kids didn’t like how Clarisse was acting, but no-one deserved to be treated like she was being treated

**“I’ll succeed!” Clarisse promised, her voice trembling. “I’ll make you proud.” “You’d better,” he warned. “You asked me for this quest, girl. If you let that slime ball Jackson kid steal it from you-“ “But the Oracle said-“ “I DON’T CARE WHAT IT SAID!” **

“Hey,” Rachel and Apollo said at the same time. A few of the god’s looked questionably at Rachel who just blushed and looked away

**Ares bellowed with such force that his image shimmered. “You will succeed. And if you don’t …” He raised his fist. Even though he was only a figure in the steam, Clarisse flinched. “Do we understand each other?” Ares growled. The alarm bells rang again. I heard voices coming toward me, officers yelling orders to ready the cannons. I crept back from the ventilation grate and made my way upstairs to join Annabeth and Tyson on the spar deck. “What’s wrong?” Annabeth asked me. “Another dream?” I nodded, but I didn’t say anything. **

“Good, if you told me I would have told Clarisse and she would have thrown you overboard,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who nodded agreeing with her

**I didn’t know what to think about what I’d seen downstairs. It bothered me almost as much as the dream about Grover. Clarisse came up the stairs right after me. I tried not to look at her. She grabbed a pair of binoculars from a zombie officer and peered toward the horizon. “At last. Captain, full steam ahead!” I looked in the same direction as she was, but I couldn’t see much. The sky was overcast. The air was hazy and humid, like steam from an iron. If I squinted real hard, I could just make out a couple of dark fuzzy splotches in the distance. **

“Mist,” Annabeth said before anyone could ask

**My nautical senses told me we were somewhere off the coast of northern Florida, so we’d come a long way overnight, farther than any mortal ship should’ve been able to travel. The engine groaned as we increased speed. Tyson muttered nervously, “Too much strain on the pistons. Not meant for deep water.” **

Percy just smiled sadly, he knew what was coming and he was not looking forward to it

**I wasn’t sure how he knew that, but it made me nervous. After a few more minutes, the dark splotches ahead of us came into focus. To the north, a huge mass of rock rose out of the sea-an island with cliffs at least a hundred feet tall. About half a mile south of that, the other patch of darkness was a storm brewing. The sky and sea boiled together in a roaring mass. “Hurricane?” Annabeth asked. “No,” Clarisse said. “Charybdis.” **

All the kids paled at that, even some of the gods had gone pale

**Annabeth paled. “Are you crazy?” “Only way into the Sea of Monsters. Straight between Charybdis and her sister Scylla.” Clarisse pointed to the top of the cliffs, and I got the feeling something lived up there that I did not want to meet. “What do you mean the only way?” I asked. “The sea is wide open! Just sail around them.” Clarisse rolled her eyes. “Don’t you know anything? If I tried to sail around them, they would just appear in my path again. If you want to get into the Sea of Monsters, you have to sail through them.” “What about the Clashing Rocks?” Annabeth said. “That’s another gateway. Jason used it.” **

“Yes, we both did,” Jason smiled nodding.

**“I can’t blow apart rocks with my cannons,” Clarisse said. “Monsters, on the other hand …” “You are crazy,” Annabeth decided. “Watch and learn, Wise Girl.” Clarisse turned to the captain. “Set course for Charybdis!” “Aye, m’lady.” The engine groaned, the iron plating rattled, and the ship began to pick up speed. “Clarisse,” I said, “Charybdis sucks up the sea. Isn’t that the story?” “And spits it back out again, yeah.” “What about Scylla?” “She lives in a cave, up on those cliffs. If we get too close, her snaky heads will come down and start plucking sailors off the ship.” “Choose Scylla then,” I said. “Everybody goes below deck and we chug right past.” **

“That was quite brilliant,” Athena said impressed. Poseidon and Annabeth nodded agreeing with her

**“No!” Clarisse insisted. “If Scylla doesn’t get her easy meat, she might pick up the whole ship. Besides, she’s too high to make a good target. My cannons can’t shoot straight up. Charybdis just sits there at the center of her whirlwind. We’re going to steam straight toward her, train our guns on her, and blow her to Tartarus!” She said it with such relish I almost wanted to believe her. **

“That’s not a bad plan, but let’s keep thinking,” Frank said looking at the book. He was really happy at that moment that he was not one of the Greeks,

**The engine hummed. The boilers were heating up so much I could feel the deck getting warm beneath my feet. The smokestacks billowed. The red Ares flag whipped in the wind. As we got closer to the monsters, the sound of Charybdis got louder and louder-a horrible wet roar like the galaxy’s biggest toilet being flushed. **

A few of the kids snorted, trying to keep their laughter in

**Every time Charybdis inhaled, the ship shuddered and lurched forward. Every time she exhaled, we rose in the water and were buffeted by ten-foot waves. I tried to time the whirlpool. As near as I could figure, it took Charybdis about three minutes to suck up and destroy everything within a half-mile radius. To avoid her, we would have to skirt right next to Scylla’s cliffs. And as bad as Scylla might be, those cliffs were looking awfully good to me. **

Athena nodded agreeing with how Percy was thinking. Annabeth smiled proudly at her boyfriend. Hazel, Frank, Jason and Reyna were all impressed at how good of a stagiest Percy was at such a young age

**Undead sailors calmly went about their business on the spar deck. I guess they’d fought a losing cause before, so this didn’t bother them. Or maybe they didn’t care about getting destroyed because they were already deceased. Neither thought made me feel any better. Annabeth stood next to me, gripping the rail. “You still have your thermos full of wind?” I nodded. “But it’s too dangerous to use with a whirlpool like that. More wind might just make things worse.” “What about controlling the water?” she asked. “You’re Poseidon’s son. You’ve done it before.” She was right. **

“See of monsters not 100% mine,” Poseidon shook his head that was one of the reasons he didn’t want his children there

**I closed my eyes and tried to calm the sea, but I couldn’t concentrate. Charybdis was too loud and powerful. The waves wouldn’t respond. “I-I can’t,” I said miserably. “We need a backup plan,” Annabeth said. “This isn’t going to work.” “Annabeth is right,” Tyson said. “Engine’s no good.” “What do you mean?” she asked. “Pressure. Pistons need fixing.” Before he could explain, the cosmic toilet flushed with a mighty roaaar! **

That got all the kids to laugh 

**The ship lurched forward and I was thrown to the deck. We were in the whirlpool. “Full reverse!” Clarisse screamed above the noise. The sea churned around us, waves crashing over the deck. The iron plating was now so hot it steamed. “Get us within firing range! Make ready starboard cannons!” Dead Confederates rushed back and forth. The propeller grinded into reverse, trying to slow the ship, but we kept sliding toward the center of the vortex. A zombie sailor burst out of the hold and ran to Clarisse. His gray uniform was smoking. His beard was on fire. “Boiler room overheating, ma’am! She’s going to blow!” **

“Not good,” Poseidon and Hephaestus said at the same time.

**“Well, get down there and fix it!” “Can’t!” the sailor yelled. “We’re vaporizing in the heat.” Clarisse pounded the side of the casemate. “All I need is a few more minutes! Just enough to get in range!” “We’re going in too fast,” the captain said grimly. “Prepare yourself for death.” “No!” Tyson bellowed. “I can fix it.” Clarisse looked at him incredulously. “You?” “He’s a Cyclops,” Annabeth said. “He’s immune to fire. And he knows mechanics.” “Go!” yelled Clarisse. “Tyson, no!” I grabbed his arm. **

Poseidon shook his head agreeing with Percy. Annabeth just looked at Percy, they both knew that Tyson would be fine, but it still hurt to remember this.

**“It’s too dangerous!” He patted my hand. “Only way, brother.” His expression was determined-confident, even. I’d never seen him look like this before. “I will fix it. Be right back.” As I watched him follow the smoldering sailor down the hatch, I had a terrible feeling. I wanted to run after him, but the ship lurched again-and then I saw Charybdis. She appeared only a few hundred yards away, through a swirl of mist and smoke and water. The first thing I noticed was the reef-a black crag of coral with a fig tree clinging to the top, an oddly peaceful thing in the middle of a maelstrom. All around it, water curved into a funnel, like light around a black hole. Then I saw the horrible thing anchored to the reef just below the waterline-an enormous mouth with slimy lips and mossy teeth the size of rowboats. And worse, the teeth had braces, bands of corroded scummy metal with pieces of fish and driftwood and floating garbage stuck between them. **

“Man I love how you describe everything,” Leo laughed looking at Percy who just smiled at him

**Charybdis was an orthodontist’s nightmare. She was nothing but a huge black maw with bad teeth Alignment and a serious overbite, and she’d done nothing for centuries but eat without brushing after meals. As I watched, the entire sea around her was sucked into the void-sharks, schools of fish, a giant squid. And I realized that in a few seconds, the CSS Birmingham would be next. “Lady Clarisse,” the captain shouted. “Starboard and forward guns are in range!” **

“Fire,” Ares yelled existed. Oh how he loved his battles

**“Fire!” Clarisse ordered. Three rounds were blasted into the monster’s maw. One blew off the edge of an incisor. Another disappeared into her gullet. The third hit one of Charybdis’ retaining bands and shot back at us, snapping the Ares flag off its pole. “Again!” Clarisse ordered. The gunners reloaded, but I knew it was hopeless. We would have to pound the monster a hundred more times to do any real damage, and we didn’t have that long. We were being sucked in too fast. Then the vibrations in the deck changed. The hum of the engine got stronger and steadier. The ship shuddered and we started pulling away from the mouth. **

“Woo go Tyson,” Rachel cheered. All the kids were laughing and cheering. Poseidon smile proud of his son

**“Tyson did it!” Annabeth said. “Wait!” Clarisse said. “We need to stay close!” “We’ll die!” I said. “We have to move away.” I gripped the rail as the ship fought against the suction. The broken Ares flag raced past us and lodged in Charybdis’ braces. We weren’t making much progress, but at least we were holding our own. Tyson had somehow given us just enough juice to keep the ship from being sucked in. Suddenly, the mouth snapped shut. The sea died to absolute calm. Water washed over Charybdis. **

“Get below deck,” Poseidon and Athena said at the same time

**Then, just as quickly as it had closed, the mouth exploded open, spitting out a wall of water, ejecting everything inedible, including our cannonballs, one of which slammed into the side of the CSS Birmingham with a ding like the bell on a carnival game. We were thrown backward on a wave that must’ve been forty feet high. I used all of my willpower to keep the ship from capsizing, **

Athena looked at Percy and nodded thankful that Percy had save Annabeth

**but we were still spinning out of control, hurtling toward the cliffs on the opposite side of the strait. Another smoldering sailor burst out of the hold. He stumbled into Clarisse, almost knocking them both overboard. “The engine is about to blow!” “Where’s Tyson?” I demanded. “Still down there,” the sailor said. “Holding it together somehow, though I don’t know for how much longer.” The captain said, “We have to abandon ship.” “No!” Clarisse yelled. “We have no choice, m’lady. The hull is already cracking apart! She can’t-“ He never finished his sentence. Quick as lightning, something brown and green shot from the sky, snatched up the captain, and lifted him away. All that was left were his leather boots. **

“Scylla,” All the kids said at the same time

**“Scylla!” a sailor yelled, as another column of reptilian flesh shot from the cliffs and snapped him up. It happened so fast it was like watching a laser beam rather than a monster. I couldn’t even make out the thing’s face, just a flash of teeth and scales. I uncapped Riptide and tried to swipe at the monster as it carried off another deckhand, but I was way too slow. **

“You think he would be fast enough now?” Will asked looking at Nico, who looked at Percy and thought back to the time Percy took on his father and all his minions

“Most defiantly,” Nico answered

**“Everyone get below!” I yelled. “We can’t!” Clarisse drew her own sword. “Below deck is in flames.” “Lifeboats!” Annabeth said. “Quick!” “They’ll never get clear of the cliffs,” Clarisse said. “We’ll all be eaten.” “We have to try. Percy, the thermos.” “I can’t leave Tyson!” “We have to get the boats ready!” Clarisse took Annabeth’s command. **

“Ah the beginning to of an amazing partnership,” Annabeth smiled thinking to all the fights the two have had, but when they put their minds to it they were unstoppable

**She and a few of her undead sailors uncovered one of the two emergency rowboats while Scylla’s heads rained from the sky like a meteor shower with teeth, picking off Confederate sailors one after another. “Get the other boat.” I threw Annabeth the thermos. “I’ll get Tyson.” “You can’t!” she said. “The heat will kill you!” I didn’t listen. I ran for the boiler room hatch, when suddenly my feet weren’t touching the deck anymore. **

“No!” Chiron, Poseidon and many of the kids yelled.

**I was flying straight up, the wind whistling in my ears, the side of the cliff only inches from my face. Scylla had somehow caught me by the knapsack, and was lifting me up toward her lair. Without thinking, I swung my sword behind me and managed to jab the thing in her beady yellow eye. **

Many of the people were shocked

**She grunted and dropped me. The fall would’ve been bad enough, considering I was a hundred feet in the air. But as I fell, the CSS Birmingham exploded below me. KAROOM! The engine room blew, sending chunks of ironclad flying in either direction like a fiery set of wings. **

“But we…” Rachel said shocked she was sure that they all have seen Tyson before. Annabeth looked at Rachel before shaking her head, quietly telling everyone no to say anything about Tyson being alive

**“Tyson!” I yelled. The lifeboats had managed to get away from the ship, but not very far. Flaming wreckage was raining down. Clarisse and Annabeth would either be smashed or burned or pulled to the bottom by the force of the sinking hull, and that was thinking optimistically, assuming they got away from Scylla. **

Athena looked at her daughter relieves. She didn’t want to imagine any of her kids dying like that and at sea

**Then I heard a different kind of explosion-the sound of Hermes’s magic thermos being opened a little too far. White sheets of wind blasted in every direction, scattering the lifeboats, lifting me out of my free fall and propelling me across the ocean. I couldn’t see anything. I spun in the air, got clonked on the head by something hard, and hit the water with a crash that would’ve broken every bone in my body if I hadn’t been the son of the Sea God. **

“Lucky,” Leo said remembering all their own crash landings

**The last thing I remembered was sinking in a burning sea, knowing that Tyson was gone forever, and wishing I were able to drown.**

“Percy,” Annabeth said shocked. All the kids were shocked they never thought that Percy would ever wish that. Nico handed the book over to Jason who smiled at Nico before opening it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
Come say hi on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	41. 12 WE CHECK IN TO C.C.’S SPA & RESORT

Jason smiled at Piper before opening the book

**WE CHECK IN TO C.C.’S SPA & RESORT**

Annabeth and Percy looked at Reyna who just glared at the book.

**I woke up in a rowboat with a makeshift sail stitched of gray uniform fabric. Annabeth sat next to me, tacking into the wind. I tried to sit up and immediately felt woozy. **

Percy leaned back against the couch, Annabeth smiled at him and took his hand

**“Rest,” she said. “You’re going to need it.” “Tyson …?” She shook her head. “Percy, I’m really sorry.” **

Poseidon shook his head, he didn’t want to believe that his child was head. Those who knew Tyson were sad, but they knew he was fine and happy. But the idea that he was dead still made them sad

**We were silent while the waves tossed us up and down. “He may have survived,” she said halfheartedly. “I mean, fire can’t kill him.” I nodded, but I had no reason to feel hopeful. I’d seen that explosion rip through solid iron. If Tyson had been down in the boiler room, there was no way he could’ve lived. He’d given his life for us, and all I could think about were the times I’d felt embarrassed by him and had denied that the two of us were related. **

“You were a kid, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself,” Chiron said sadly at Percy who just nodded

**Waves lapped at the boat. Annabeth showed me some things she’d salvaged from the wreckage- Hermes’s thermos (now empty), a Ziploc bag full of ambrosia, a couple of sailors’ shirts, and a bottle of Dr Pepper. She’d fished me out of the water and found my knapsack, bitten in half by Scylla’s teeth. Most of my stuff had floated away, but I still had Hermes’s bottle of multivitamins, and of course I had Riptide. **

“Well you two survived so I’m impressed,” Leo smiled at the two who just shook their heads

**The ballpoint pen always appeared back in my pocket no matter where I lost it. We sailed for hours. Now that we were in the Sea of Monsters, the water glittered a more brilliant green, like Hydra acid. The wind smelled fresh and salty, but it carried a strange metallic scent, too-as if a thunderstorm were coming. **

“Or something even more dangerous,” Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time, making Percy laugh

**Or something even more dangerous. I knew what direction we needed to go. I knew we were exactly one hundred thirteen nautical miles west by northwest of our destination. But that didn’t make me feel any less lost. No matter which way we turned, the sun seemed to shine straight into my eyes. We took turns sipping from the Dr Pepper, shading ourselves with the sail as best we could. And we talked about my latest dream of Grover. By Annabeth’s estimate, we had less than twenty-four hours to find Grover, assuming my dream was accurate, and assuming the Cyclops Polyphemus didn’t change his mind and try to marry Grover earlier. **

Grover shuttered imagining that

**“Yeah,” I said bitterly. “You can never trust a Cyclops.” Annabeth stared across the water. “I’m sorry, Percy. I was wrong about Tyson, okay? I wish I could tell him that.” I tried to stay mad at her, **

“Not going to work,” All Percy’s friends said at the same time

**but it wasn’t easy. We’d been through a lot together. She’d saved my life plenty of times. It was stupid of me to resent her. I looked down at our measly possessions-the empty wind thermos, the bottle of multivitamins. I thought about Luke’s look of rage when I’d tried to talk to him about his dad. “Annabeth, what’s Chiron’s prophecy?” **

Chiron shook his head, he didn’t want Percy to know it, he was afraid that if Percy knew it he would take the responsibility of the prophecy on himself

**She pursed her lips. “Percy, I shouldn’t-“ “I know Chiron promised the gods he wouldn’t tell me. But you didn’t promise, did you?” “Knowledge isn’t always good for you.” “Your mom is the wisdom goddess!” “I know! But every time heroes learn the future, they try to change it, and it never works.” “The gods are worried about something I’ll do when I get older,” I guessed. “Something when I turn sixteen.” Annabeth twisted her Yankees cap in her hands. “Percy, I don’t know the full prophecy, but it warns about a half-blood child of the Big Three-the next one who lives to the age of sixteen. That’s the real reason Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades swore a pact after World War II not to have any more kids. The next child of the Big Three who reaches sixteen will be a dangerous weapon.” **

“Well it wasn’t wrong,” Nico said looking at Percy. Jason and everyone ells looked at Percy and nodded understanding why some feared Percy

**“Why?” “Because that hero will decide the fate of Olympus. He or she will make a decision that either saves the Age of the Gods, or destroys it.” **

Everyone but Annabeth looked at Percy with a questioning look, wondering what chose he made in the end.

**I let that sink in. I don’t get seasick, but suddenly I felt ill. “That’s why Kronos didn’t kill me last summer.” She nodded. “You could be very useful to him. If he can get you on his side, the gods will be in serious trouble.”**

“Never going to happen,” Percy glared at the book. All his friends nodded agreeing with him. They couldn’t imagine him going evil

**“But if it’s me in the prophecy-“ “We’ll only know that if you survive three more years. That can be a long time for a half-blood. When Chiron first learned about Thalia, he assumed she was the one in the prophecy. That’s why he was so desperate to get her safely to camp. Then she went down fighting and got turned into a pine tree and none of us knew what to think. Until you came along.” **

Annabeth and Grover nodded remembering all the whispers around Camp and How Chiron had acted when Percy wasn’t around

**On our port side, a spiky green dorsal fin about fifteen feet long curled out of the water and disappeared. “This kid in the prophecy … he or she couldn’t be like, a Cyclops?” I asked. “The Big Three have lots of monster children.” Annabeth shook her head. “The Oracle said ‘half-blood.’ That always means half-human, half god. There’s really nobody alive who it could be, except you.” “Then why do the gods even let me live? It would be safer to kill me.” **

“because of me,” Poseidon said looking around at his godly family who wouldn’t meet his eyes

**“You’re right.” “Thanks a lot.” “Percy, I don’t know. I guess some of the gods would like to kill you, but they’re probably afraid of offending Poseidon. Other gods … maybe they’re still watching you, trying to decide what kind of hero you’re going be. You could be a weapon for their survival, after all. The real question is … what will you do in three years? What decision will you make?” **

“The right one,” Nico smiled a little. Percy just nodded at him, before smiling

**“Did the prophecy give any hints?” Annabeth hesitated. Maybe she would’ve told me more, but just then a seagull swooped down out of nowhere and landed on our makeshift mast. Annabeth looked startled as the bird dropped a small cluster of leaves into her lap. “Land,” she said. “There’s land nearby!” I sat up. Sure enough, there was a line of blue and brown in the distance. Another minute and I could make out an island with a small mountain in the center, a dazzling white collection of buildings, a beach dotted with palm trees, and a harbor filled with a strange assortment of boats. **

“Home,” Reyna whispered lost in her memories of that place

**The current was pulling our rowboat toward what looked like a tropical paradise. “Welcome!” said the lady with the clipboard. She looked like a flight attendant-blue business suit, perfect makeup, hair pulled back in a ponytail. She shook our hands as we stepped onto the dock. With the dazzling smile she gave us, you would’ve thought we’d just gotten off the Princess Andromeda rather than a banged-up rowboat. Then again, our rowboat wasn’t the weirdest ship in port. Along with a bunch of pleasure yachts, there was a U.S. Navy submarine, several dugout canoes, and an old-fashioned three-masted sailing ship. There was a helipad with a “Channel Five Fort Lauderdale” helicopter on it, and a short runway with a Learjet and a propeller plane that looked like a World War II fighter. **

“Well that should have been you’re first warning,” Carter shook his head, Sadie nodded thinking that if she had been in their situation she would have ignored the ships as well and just have been happy to be on land

**Maybe they were replicas for tourists to look at or something. “Is this your first time with us?” the clipboard lady inquired. Annabeth and I exchanged looks. Annabeth said, “Umm …” “First-time-at-spa,” the lady said as she wrote on her clipboard. “Let’s see …” She looked us up and down critically. “Mmm. An herbal wrap to start for the young lady. And of course, a complete makeover for the young gentleman.” “A what?” I asked. She was too busy jotting down notes to answer. “Right!” She said with a breezy smile. “Well, I’m sure C.C. will want to speak with you personally before the luau. Come, please.” Now here’s the thing. Annabeth and I were used to traps, and usually those traps looked good at first. So I expected the clipboard lady to turn into a snake or a demon, or something, any minute. **

“It was not a trap,” Reyna glared at the two

"Yes, it was," Annabeth glared back. Percy and Jason looked at each other not knowing what to do

**But on the other hand, we’d been floating in a rowboat for most of the day. I was hot, tired, and hungry, and when this lady mentioned a luau, my stomach sat up on its hind legs and begged like a dog. “I guess it couldn’t hurt,” Annabeth muttered. Of course it could, but we followed the lady anyway. I kept my hands in my pockets where I’d stashed my only magic defenses-Hermes’s multivitamins and Riptide- but the farther we wandered into the resort, the more I forgot about them. **

Annabeth smiled a knowingly smile at Reyna who just ignored her

**The place was amazing. There was white marble and blue water everywhere I looked. Terraces climbed up the side of the mountain, with swimming pools on every level, connected by watersides and waterfalls and underwater tubes you could swim through. Fountains sprayed water into the air, forming impossible shapes, like flying eagles and galloping horses. Tyson loved horses, and I knew he’d love those fountains. I almost turned around to see the expression on his face before I remembered: Tyson was gone. “You okay?” Annabeth asked me. “You look pale.” “I’m okay,” I lied. **

“Annabeth how is his lying?” Hermes and Apollo asked

"Sometimes too good," Annabeth said looking at Percy who just shook his head. All his friends nodded agreeing with Annabeth

**“Just … let’s keep walking.” We passed all kinds of tame animals. A sea turtle napped in a stack of beach towels. A leopard stretched out asleep on the diving board. The resort guests-only young women, as far as I could see lounged in deck chairs, drinking fruit smoothies or reading magazines while herbal gunk dried on their faces and manicurists in white uniforms did their nails. As we headed up a staircase toward what looked like the main building, I heard a woman singing. Her voice drifted through the air like a lullaby. Her words were in some language other than Ancient Greek, but just as old-Minoan, maybe, or something like that. I could understand what she sang about moonlight in the olive groves, the colors of the sunrise. And magic. Something about magic. **

“Don’t listen to her,” Athena shook her head. All the gods nodded agreeing with her

**Her voice seemed to lift me off the steps and carry me toward her. We came into a big room where the whole front wall was windows. The back wall was covered in mirrors, so the room seemed to go on forever. There was a bunch of expensive-looking white furniture, and on a table in one corner was a large wire pet cage. The cage seemed out of place, but I didn’t think about it too much, because just then I saw the lady who’d been singing … and whoa. **

“She couldn’t have been prettier than me,” Aphrodite smiled sweetly at Percy who just looked away from her and shook his head. He was not looking forward to the part where Aphrodite showed up with Ares, whenever that part would come

**She sat at a loom the size of a big screen TV, her hands weaving colored thread back and forth with amazing skill. The tapestry shimmered like it was three dimensional-a waterfall scene so real I could see the water moving and clouds drifting across a fabric sky. Annabeth caught her breath. “It’s beautiful.” The woman turned. She was even prettier than her fabric. Her long dark hair was braided with threads of gold. She had piercing green eyes and she wore a silky black dress with shapes that seemed to move in the fabric: animal shadows, black upon black, like deer running through a forest at night. “You appreciate weaving, my dear?” the woman asked. “Oh, yes, ma’am!” **

“well she is my daughter,” Athena rolled her eyes, all her children appreciated weaving

**Annabeth said. “My mother is-“ She stopped herself. You couldn’t just go around announcing that your mom was Athena, the goddess who invented the loom. Most people would lock you in a rubber room. Our hostess just smiled. “You have good taste, my dear. I’m so glad you’ve come. My name is C.C.” The animals in the corner cage started squealing. They must’ve been guinea pigs, **

Percy stiffened before looking at Thalia, oh how he hoped he was wrong

**from the sound of them. We introduced ourselves to C.C. She looked me over with a twinge of disapproval, as if I’d failed some kind of test. Immediately, I felt bad. For some reason, I really wanted to please this lady. “Oh, dear,” she sighed. “You do need my help.” “Ma’am?” I asked. C.C. called to the lady in the business suit. “Hylla, take Annabeth on a tour, will you? Show her what we have available. The clothing will need to change. And the hair, my goodness. We will do a full image consultation after I’ve spoken with this young gentleman.” **

Hazel, Frank and Jason all looked to Reyna who just nodded at them

**“But …” Annabeth’s voice sounded hurt. “What’s wrong with my hair?” C.C. smiled benevolently. “My dear, you are lovely. Really! But you’re not showing off yourself or your talents at all. So much wasted potential!” “Wasted?” “Well, surely you’re not happy the way you are! My goodness, there’s not a single person who is. But don’t worry. We can improve anyone here at the spa. **

“You are perfect,” Percy said kissing Annabeth’s cheek. She blushed and smiled at him

**Hylla will show you what I mean. You, my dear, need to unlock your true self!” Annabeth’s eyes glowed with longing. I’d never seen her so much at a loss for words. “But … what about Percy?” “Oh, definitely,” C.C. said, giving me a sad look. “Percy requires my personal attention. He needs much more work than you.” Normally if somebody had told me that, I would’ve gotten angry, but when C.C. said it, I felt sad. I’d disappointed her. I had to figure out how to do better. The guinea pigs squealed like they were hungry. **

"They weren't hungry," Percy glared at the book. He hated how the book was affecting him now. He could feel everything his younger self did and it was not pleasant

**“Well …” Annabeth said. “I suppose …” “Right this way, dear,” Hylla said. And Annabeth allowed herself to be led away into the waterfall-laced gardens of the spa. C.C. took my arm and guided me toward the mirrored wall. “You see, Percy … to unlock your potential, you’ll need serious help. The first step is admitting that you’re not happy the way you are.” I fidgeted in the front of the mirror. I hated thinking about my appearance-like the first zit that had cropped up on my nose at the beginning of the school year, or the fact that my two front teeth weren’t perfectly even, or that my hair never stayed down straight. **

A few of the kids laughed, they had never imagined Percy would feel like that. To them, he was always cool and calm and worrying about someone ells

**C.C.’s voice brought all of these things to mind, as if she were passing me under a microscope. And my clothes were not cool. I knew that. Who cares? Part of me thought. But standing in front of C.C.’s mirror, it was hard to see anything good in myself. “There, there,” C.C. consoled. “How about we try … this.” She snapped her fingers and a sky-blue curtain rolled down over the mirror. It shimmered like the fabric on her loom. “What do you see?” C.C. asked. I looked at the blue cloth, not sure what she meant. “I don’t-“ Then it changed colors. I saw myself-a reflection, but not a reflection. Shimmering there on the cloth was a cooler version of Percy Jackson-with just the right clothes, a confident smile on my face. My teeth were straight. No zits. A perfect tan. More athletic. Maybe a couple of inches taller. It was me, without the faults. **

Percy shook his head trying to dispel the effect, it didn’t work.

**“Whoa,” I managed. “Do you want that?” C.C. asked. “Or shall I try a different-“ “No,” I said. “That’s … that’s amazing. Can you really-“ “I can give you a full makeover,” C.C. promised. “What’s the catch?” I said. “I have to like … eat a special diet?” “Oh, it’s quite easy,” C.C. said. “Plenty of fresh fruit, a mild exercise program, and of course … this.” She stepped over to her wet bar and filled a glass with water. Then she ripped open a drink-mix packet and poured in some red powder. The mixture began to glow. When it faded, the drink looked just like a strawberry milk shake. **

“Don’t drink it,” All the gods in the room said at the same time. While Percy hoped that it wouldn’t affect him

**“One of these, substituted for a regular meal,” C.C. said. “I guarantee you’ll see results immediately.” “How is that possible?” She laughed. “Why question it? I mean, don’t you want the perfect you right away?” Something nagged at the back of my mind. “Why are there no guys at this spa?” “Oh, but there are,” C.C. assured me. “You’ll meet them quite soon. Just try the mixture. You’ll see.” I looked at the blue tapestry, at the reflection of me, but not me. “Now, Percy,” C.C. chided. “The hardest part of the makeover process is giving up control. You have to decide: do you want to trust your judgment about what you should be, or my judgment?” **

“Not her judgment,” All the kids said at the same time

**My throat felt dry. I heard myself say, “Your judgment.” C.C. smiled and handed me the glass. I lifted it to my lips. It tasted just like it looked-like a strawberry milk shake. Almost immediately a warm feeling spread through my gut: **

“Not good,” Percy said. Annabeth just looked at him worried

**pleasant at first, then painfully hot, searing, as if the mixture were coming to a boil inside of me. I doubled over and dropped the cup. “What have you … what’s happening?” “Don’t worry, Percy,” C.C. said. “The pain will pass. Look! As I promised. Immediate results.” Something was horribly wrong. The curtain dropped away, and in the mirror I saw my hands shriveling, curling, growing long delicate claws. Fur sprouted on my face, under my shirt, in every uncomfortable place you can imagine. My teeth felt too heavy in my mouth. My clothes were getting too big, or C.C. was getting too tall-no, I was shrinking. In one awful flash, I sank into a cavern of dark cloth. I was buried in my own shirt. I tried to run but hands grabbed me-hands as big as I was. I tried to scream for help, but all that came out of my mouth was, “Reeet, reeet, reeet!” **

The room was silent. They turned to look at Percy but he was gone.

“Not good,” Annabeth said looking down at the pile of clothing. She moved aside the shirt and there Percy was, back in his guinea pig form. Annabeth picked him up and looked to Jason

"Can you continue, please? I don't want my boyfriend to be furry for the rest of his life," Annabeth asked sweetly

**The giant hands squeezed me around the middle, lifting me into the air. I struggled and kicked with legs and arms that seemed much too stubby, and then I was staring, horrified, into the enormous face of C.C. “Perfect!” her voice boomed. I squirmed in alarm, but she only tightened her grip around my furry belly. “See, Percy? You’ve unlocked your true self!” She held me up to the mirror, and what I saw made me scream in terror, “Reeet, reeet, reeet!” There was C.C., beautiful and smiling, holding a fluffy, bucktoothed creature with tiny claws and white and orange fur. When I twisted, so did the furry critter in the mirror. I was … I was … “A guinea pig,” C.C. said. “Lovely, aren’t you? Men are pigs, Percy Jackson. **

“I agree but seriously that was not necessary.” Artemis shook her head

**I used to turn them into real pigs, but they were so smelly and large and difficult to keep. Not much different than they were before, really. Guinea pigs are much more convenient! Now come, and meet the other men.” “Reeet!” I protested, trying to scratch her, but C.C. squeezed me so tight I almost blacked out. “None of that, little one,” she scolded, “or I’ll feed you to the owls. **

Poseidon glared at Athena who just shook her head

**Go into the cage like a good little pet. Tomorrow, if you behave, you’ll be on your way. There is always a classroom in need of a new guinea pig.” My mind was racing as fast as my tiny little heart. I needed to get back to my clothes, which were lying in a heap on the floor. If I could do that, I could get Riptide out of my pocket and … And what? I couldn’t uncap the pen. Even if I did, I couldn’t hold the sword. I squirmed helplessly as C.C. brought me over to the guinea pig cage and opened the wire door. “Meet my discipline problems, Percy,” she warned. “They’ll never make good classroom pets, but they might teach you some manners. Most of them have been in this cage for three hundred years. If you don’t want to stay with them permanently, I’d suggest you-“ Annabeth’s voice called: **

“Thank goodness,” Carter said eyeing Percy who was trying to hide in Annabeth lap

**“Miss C.C.?” C.C. cursed in Ancient Greek. She plopped me into the cage and closed the door. I squealed and clawed at the bars, but it was no good. I watched as C.C. hurriedly kicked my clothes under the loom just as Annabeth came in. I almost didn’t recognize her. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress like C.C.’s, only white. Her blond hair was newly washed and combed and braided with gold. Worst of all, she was wearing makeup, **

“Worst,” Annabeth said looking down at Percy, who just tried to run away. All the kids looked at Annabeth trying to imagine how she would look with makeup on

**which I never thought Annabeth would be caught dead in. I mean, she looked good. Really good. **

"Aww, so that is when you started to accept that," Grover smiled at Percy

**I probably would’ve been tongue-tied if I could’ve said anything except reet, reet, reet. But there was also something totally wrong about it. It just wasn’t Annabeth. She looked around the room and frowned. “Where’s Percy?” I squealed up a storm, but she didn’t seem to hear me. C.C. smiled. “He’s having one of our treatments, my dear. Not to worry. You look wonderful! What did you think of your tour?” Annabeth’s eyes brightened. “Your library is amazing!” **

“Same old Annabeth,” Chiron smiled.

**“Yes, indeed,” C.C. said, “The best knowledge of the past three millennia. Anything you want to study, anything you want to be, my dear.” “An architect?” “Pah!” C.C. said. “You, my dear, have the makings of a sorceress. Like me.” Annabeth took a step back. “A sorceress?” “Yes, my dear.” C.C. held up her hand. A flame appeared in her palm and danced across her fingertips. “My mother is Hecate, the goddess of magic. I know a daughter of Athena when I see one. We are not so different, you and I. We both seek knowledge. We both admire greatness. Neither of us needs to stand in the shadow of men.” **

“Look lady that is not going to work,” Thalia shook her head**. **

**“I-I don’t understand.” Again, I squealed my best, trying to get Annabeth’s attention, but she either couldn’t hear me or didn’t think the noises were important. Meanwhile, the other guinea pigs were emerging from their hutch to check me out. I didn’t think it was possible for guinea pigs to look mean, but these did. There were half a dozen, with dirty fur and cracked teeth and beady red eyes. They were covered with shavings and smelled like they really had been in here for three hundred years, without getting their cage cleaned. “Stay with me,” C.C. was telling Annabeth. “Study with me. You can join our staff, become a sorceress, learn to bend others to your will. You will become immortal!” “But-“ “You are too intelligent, my dear,” C.C. said. “You know better than to trust that silly camp for heroes. How many great female half-blood heroes can you name?” **

"If you want Annabeth on your side that is not the way to go," Grover said proudly of his female best friend

**“Um, Atalanta, Amelia Earhart-“ “Bah! Men get all the glory.” C.C. closed her fist and extinguished the magic flame. “The only way to power for women is sorcery. Medea, Calypso, now there were powerful women! And me, of course. The greatest of all.” “You … C.C. … Circe!” “Yes, my dear.” Annabeth backed up, and Circe laughed. “You need not worry. I mean you no harm.” “What have you done to Percy?” **

“Aww,” All the girls said at the same time, Annabeth just blushed and shook her head

**“Only helped him realize his true form.” Annabeth scanned the room. Finally she saw the cage, and me scratching at the bars, all the other guinea pigs crowding around me. Her eyes went wide. “Forget him,” Circe said. “Join me and learn the ways of sorcery.” “But-“ “Your friend will be well cared for. He’ll be shipped to a wonderful new home on the mainland. The kindergartners will adore him. Meanwhile, you will be wise and powerful. You will have all you ever wanted.” Annabeth was still staring at me, but she had a dreamy expression on her face. She looked the same way I had when Circe enchanted me into drinking the guinea pig milk shake. I squealed and scratched, trying to warn her to snap out of it, but I was absolutely powerless. “Let me think about it,” Annabeth murmured. “Just… give me a minute alone. To say good-bye.” **

“That’s my girl. Lying to Circe,” Thalia looked proud of Annabeth. Athena as well.

**“Of course, my dear,” Circe cooed. “One minute. Oh … and so you have absolute privacy …” She waved her hand and iron bars slammed down over the windows. She swept out of the room and I heard the locks on the door click shut behind her. The dreamy look melted off Annabeth’s face. She rushed over to my cage. “All right, which one is you? I squealed, but so did all the other guinea pigs. Annabeth looked desperate. She scanned the room and spotted the cuff of my jeans sticking out from under the loom. Yes! She rushed over and rummaged through my pockets. But instead of bringing out Riptide, she found the bottle of Hermes multivitamins and started struggling with the cap. I wanted to scream at her that this wasn’t the time for taking supplements! **

“And that is why we need you to be with Percy on a quest,” Chiron smiled while shaking his head**, **

**She had to draw the sword! She popped a lemon chewable in her mouth just as the door flew open and Circe came back in, flanked by two of her business-suited attendants. “Well,” Circe sighed, “how fast a minute passes. What is your answer, my dear?” “This,” Annabeth said, and she drew her bronze knife. The sorceress stepped back, but her surprise quickly passed. She sneered. “Really, little girl, a knife against my magic? Is that wise?” Circe looked back at her attendants, who smiled. They raised their hands as if preparing to cast a spell. Run! I wanted to tell Annabeth, but all I could make were rodent noises. The other guinea pigs squealed in terror and scuttled around the cage. I had the urge to panic and hide, too, but I had to think of something! I couldn’t stand to lose Annabeth the way I’d lost Tyson. “What will Annabeth’s makeover be?” Circe mused. “Something small and ill-tempered. I know… a shrew!” Blue fire coiled from her fingers curling like serpents around Annabeth. I watched, horror-struck, but nothing happened. Annabeth was still Annabeth, only angrier. **

“Not a good shine,” All the kids said remembering how terrifying Annabeth could get. Everyone was impressed that Annabeth knew the supplements would block the magic’s effect on her. Annabeth picked up Percy and placed him down on the couched next to her

**She leaped forward and stuck the point of her knife against Circe’s neck. “How about turning me into a panther instead? One that has her claws at your throat!” “How!” Circe yelped. Annabeth held up my bottle of vitamins for the sorceress to see. Circe howled in frustration. “Curse Hermes and his multivitamins! Those are such a fad! They do nothing for you.” “Turn Percy back to a human or else!” Annabeth said. “I can’t!” “Then you asked for it.” Circe’s attendants stepped forward, but their mistress said, “Get back! She’s immune to magic until that cursed vitamin wears off.” Annabeth dragged Circe over to the guinea pig cage, knocked the top off, and poured the rest of the vitamins inside. “No!” Circe screamed. I was the first to get a vitamin, but all the other guinea pigs scuttled out, too, and checked out this new food. The first nibble, and I felt all fiery inside. I gnawed at the vitamin until it stopped looking so huge, and the cage got smaller, and then suddenly, bang! The cage exploded. I was sitting on the floor, **

Percy was back, sitting on the couch in his clothing blushing bright red. Annabeth laughed before kissing his cheek and taking his hand

**a human again-somehow back in my regular clothes, thank the gods-with six other guys who all looked disoriented, blinking and shaking wood shavings out of their hair. “No!” Circe screamed. “You don’t understand! Those are the worst!” One of the men stood up-a huge guy with a long tangled pitch-black beard and teeth the same color. He wore mismatched clothes of wool and leather, knee-length boots, and a floppy felt hat. The other men were dressed more simply in breeches and stained white shirts. All of them were barefoot. “Argggh!” bellowed the big man. “What’s the witch done t’me!” “No!” Circe moaned. Annabeth gasped. “I recognize you! Edward Teach, son of Ares?” “Aye, lass,” the big man growled. “Though most call me Blackbeard! And there’s the sorceress what captured us, lads. Run her through, and then I mean to find me a big bowl of celery! Arggggh!” **

The room was shocked, they never imagined that Percy and Annabeth would help Blackbeard to escape. The camp half-blood kids nodded remembering how much Percy loved celery for a time after that quest

**Circe screamed. She and her attendants ran from the room, chased by the pirates. Annabeth sheathed her knife and glared at me. “Thanks …” I faltered. “I’m really sorry-“ Before I could figure out how to apologize for being such an idiot, she tackled me with a hug, then pulled away just as quickly. **

“Aww,” Everyone cooed

**“I’m glad you’re not a guinea pig.” **

“Nah he was kind of cute,” Piper smiled at Percy how just fake glared at her

**“Me, too.” I hoped my face wasn’t as red as it felt. She undid the golden braids in her hair. “Come on, Seaweed Brain,” she said. “We have to get away while Circe’s distracted.” We ran down the hillside through the terraces, past screaming spa workers and pirates ransacking the resort. Blackbeard’s men broke the tiki torches for the luau, threw herbal wraps into the swimming pool, and kicked over tables of sauna towels. **

Reyna shook her head, trying to rid herself to the memories of that day

**I almost felt bad letting the unruly pirates out, but I guessed they deserved something more entertaining than the exercise wheel after being cooped up in a cage for three centuries. “Which ship?” Annabeth said as we reached the docks. I looked around desperately. We couldn’t very well take our rowboat. We had to get off the island fast, but what else could we use? A sub? A fighter jet? I couldn’t pilot any of those things. And then I saw it. “There,” I said. Annabeth blinked. “But-“ “I can make it work.” “How?” I couldn’t explain. I just somehow knew an old sailing vessel was the best bet for me. **

"Oh, it is," Poseidon smiled proud of his son. All the kids sat forward wanting to see the son of the sea in his element

**I grabbed Annabeth’s hand and pulled her toward the three-mast ship. Painted on its prow was the name that I would only decipher later: Queen Anne’s Revenge. **

“No that’s my son’s” Ares glared at Percy who just smiled at him

**“Argggh!” Blackbeard yelled somewhere behind us. “Those scalawags are a-boarding me vessel! Get ‘em, lads!” “We’ll never get going in time!” Annabeth yelled as we climbed aboard. I looked around at the hopeless maze of sail and ropes. The ship was in great condition for a three-hundred-year-old vessel, but it would still take a crew of fifty several hours to get underway. We didn’t have several hours. I could see the pirates running down the stairs, waving tiki torches and sticks of celery. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the waves lapping against the hull, the ocean currents, the winds all around me. Suddenly, the right word appeared in my mind. “Mizzenmast!” I yelled. Annabeth looked at me like I was nuts, **

“Oh well all do that all the time,” Nico smiled at Percy’s friends who all nodded

**but in the next second, the air was filled with whistling sounds of ropes being snapped taut, canvases unfurling, and wooden pulleys creaking. Annabeth ducked as a cable flew over her head and wrapped itself around the bowsprit. “Percy, how …” I didn’t have an answer, but I could feel the ship responding to me as if it were part of my body. I willed the sails to rise as easily as if I were flexing my arm. I willed the rudder to turn. The Queen Anne’s Revenge lurched away from the dock, and by the time the pirates arrived at the water’s edge, we were already underway, sailing into the Sea of Monsters**.

“And that is why he is one of the seven,” Annabeth said proudly, Jason, Piper, and Leo looked impressed. Jason closed the book and handed it over to piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
I’m doing my best to get back to weekly updates.   
Come say hi on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	42. 12.5 Magnis and co Join

Magnus Chase was sound asleep in his bed, dreaming of one of the times his mother had taken him away for the weekend. When suddenly his door durst opened and in walked all his friends. Alex Fierro was dressed like she always were. Behind her was Samirah al-Abbas who looked ready to walk into to battle and with the glare on her face no-one was eager to get in her way. Next came Blitzen and Hearthstone.

Alex jumped on the bed, waking Magnus up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, confused to why his friends were in his room. Normally they only came in there when he forgot something or was late. And as far as he knew he didn't have something to do today. Tomorrow he was going to go meet his cousin and her boyfriend Percy Jackson, but for today he had nothing to do.

"What?" Magnus asked looking longer at Alex than his other friends. Sam looked ready to strangle him

“We got this letter from the Norns this morning,” Sam said handing the letter to Magnus who took it

_Magnus and his close friends_

_You will be visiting Magnus's cousin Annabeth. She and many of her friends are buys with a very important quest. You all will have to join them. A word of advice before you meet them, you all will be going to Mount Olympus on the winter solstice 2005. Now not all of the kids there are from the same time. You lot will be the ones who are the furthers in the timeline. Do not worry. Everyone there knows not to kill you. Magnus the Annabeth who will be one from before you two reunited. Blitzen does not worry the sunlight there won't affect you. And time is frozen there, so no worries about missing anything _

_The Norns _

“What?” Magnus asked looking at his friends.

"It means get up and get dressed, we need to go," Sam said pulling the covers off him. Magnus groaned before getting up.

“Can you wait outside?” Magnus asked when no-one moved.

"If we have to," Alex sighed getting up from the bed and leaving the room with everyone ells. Magnus stared after her before shaking his head

It took Magnus all but 10 minutes to get dressed, he made his way into the hallway were all his friends were waiting for him

"Done, good let's go," Alex smiled moving to stand next to her sister. Everyone nodded and followed Sam and Alex as they moved. They walked through the hotel Valhalla. When they got to the world tree they waited for Magnus to use Jack to open a portal to Mount Olympus.

Before Piper could open the book a group of kids fell out of a split in the middle of the room. Thankful the everyone in the room was so use to people just dropping by no-one was startled. The group got up and looked around.

“Magnus,” Annabeth jumped up and ran to hug her cousin

“Hey Annabeth,” Magnus smiled hugging her back. Everyone looked at Percy waiting for him to explain but he was lost for words as well

“What are you doing here?” Annabeth asked pulling back from the hug. Magnus looked at his friends before smiling at his cousin

"Well the north gods exist and we came from there," Magnus smiled at Annabeth. Magnus and his friends waited to see what everyone's reactions were going to be but everyone just nodded and smiled at them. Percy got up and made his way over to Annabeth and Magnus.   
“Hi I’m Percy Jackson,” Percy smiled holding out his hand for Magnus to shake. "Oh, Annabeth told you about me. I'm Magnus chase her cousin," Magnus smiled looking at Percy before shaking his hand. Magnus didn't know what he expected Percy to look like but what he saw was not what he expected. Percy looked like a normal guy.

"Okay, so Annabeth has a cousin, who are the rest of you?" Percy smiled looking at the group.

“Alex Fierro Einherjar,” “Samirah al-Abbas Valkyrie,” “Hearthstone elf,” “Blitzen dwarf,”

“Cool,” Leo nodded impressed, the gods just looked worried at the group. They didn’t want to think about what was coming if the Greeks, Romans, Egyptians and warriors of Asgard were needed to mix

“Percy Jackson son of Poseidon,” “Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, “Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus,” “Grover satyr,” “Juniper nymph,” “Nico di Angelo demigod,” “Will Solace son of Apollo,” “Jason Grace son of Jupiter,” “Piper Mclean half-blood,” “Leo Valdez, half-blood,” “Rachel Elizabeth Dare mortal,” “Reyna Ramirez Arellano roman leader and half-blood,” “Hazel Leveque half-blood,” “Frank Zhang, half-blood,” “Chiron centaur,” “Sadie Kane, magician,” “Carter Kane, magician,” “Zia magician,” “Amos magician,” “Walt magician,”

All the gods introduced themselves. More couched appeared, Annabeth smiled at her cousin before retaking her seat along with Percy. Magnus and his friends all took their seats and waited to see what would happen.

“So what are we doing?” Alex asked

“Reading books about the past at the moment,” Piper showed them the book

"More importantly Percy's past for the moment," Leo smiled looking at Percy who didn't look impressed with the idea

"That must suck," Magnus said happily that they weren't reading any books from his point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Okay, firstly I'm going to start uploading as I finish the chapter because last week I was working on one of the story's I won't be uploading till it is complete. My original planning for the stories was to work on one story a day, but as I worked on that one I couldn’t bring myself to work on any other story’s so I ended up working the whole week on the one. So I decided I will be spending one week on one story writhing as much as I can and uploading it as I complete it chapter for chapter  
Secondly, I was planning on adding Magnus and his friend at the beginning of the Titan curse, but I thought it would be better for them to see how Percy sailed while he was younger. So here they are.  
Come say hi on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	43. 13 ANNABETH TRIES TO SWIM HOME

Piper opened the book

**ANNABETH TRIES TO SWIM HOME**

Magnus and Piper looked worried at Annabeth who just shook her head, she was not looking forward to this chapter

**I’d finally found something I was really good at. **

“Wait how old were you in this book?” Magnus asked looking at Percy

“That is not important,” Percy said

“12,” Annabeth answered for him.

**The Queen Anne’s Revenge responded to my every command. I knew which ropes to hoist, which sails to raise, which direction to steer. We plowed through the waves at what I figured was about ten knots. I even understood how fast that was. For a sailing ship, pretty darn fast. It all felt perfect-the wind in my face, the waves breaking over the prow. **

“Can we take him with us?” Alex asked looking at Percy

“No we need him for our quest,” Leo said not wanting to share Percy with the newcomers.

“Percy can’t go on a quest with you unless a prophecy demands that,” Chiron smiled at Alex

**But now that we were out of danger, all I could think about was how much I missed Tyson, **

"My baby brother," Percy smiled at the newcomers

**and how worried I was about Grover. I couldn’t get over how badly I’d messed up on Circe’s Island. If it hadn’t been for Annabeth, I’d still be a rodent, hiding in a hutch with a bunch of cute furry pirates. **

“You can shapeshift?” Alex asked looking at Percy."No," Percy pouted, he rather forgets about that day.

**I thought about what Circe had said: See, Percy? You’ve unlocked your true self! I still felt changed. Not just because I had a sudden desire to eat lettuce. I felt jumpy, like the instinct to be a scared little animal was now a part of me. Or maybe it had always been there. **

“Dud that is normal,” Magnus smiled shaking his head, he understood how Percy felt

**That’s what really worried me. We sailed through the night. Annabeth tried to help me keep lookout, but sailing didn’t agree with her. After a few hours rocking back and forth, her face turned the color of guacamole **

“Not looking forward to that,” Piper and Alex said at the same time.

**and she went below to lie in a hammock. I watched the horizon. More than once I spotted monsters. A plume of water as tall as a skyscraper spewed into the moonlight. A row of green spines slithered across the waves-something maybe a hundred feet long, reptilian. I didn’t really want to know. Once I saw Nereids, the glowing lady spirits of the sea. I tried to wave at them, but they disappeared into the depths, leaving me unsure whether they’d seen me or not **

“They are shy,” Poseidon smiled

**Sometime after midnight, Annabeth came up on deck. We were just passing a smoking volcano island. The sea bubbled and steamed around the shore. “One of the forges of Hephaestus,” Annabeth said. “Where he makes his metal monsters.” “Like the bronze bulls?” She nodded. **

Leo looked excited about that. He couldn’t wait to see those forges

**“Go around. Far around.” I didn’t need to be told twice. We steered clear of the island, and soon it was just a red patch of haze behind us. I looked at Annabeth. “The reason you hate Cyclopes so much … the story about how Thalia really died. What happened?” It was hard to see her expression in the dark. “I guess you deserve to know,” she said finally. “The night Grover was escorting us to camp, he got confused, took some wrong turns. You remember he told you that once?” I nodded. “Well, the worst wrong turn was into a Cyclops’s lair in Brooklyn.” “They’ve got Cyclopes in Brooklyn?” I asked. “You wouldn’t believe how many, but that’s not the point. This Cyclops, he tricked us. He managed to split us up inside this maze of corridors in an old house in Flatbush. And he could sound like anyone, Percy. Just the way Tyson did aboard the Princess Andromeda. He lured us, one at a time. Thalia thought she was running to save Luke. Luke thought he heard me scream for help. And me… I was alone in the dark. I was seven years old. I couldn’t even find the exit.” **

Magnus looked at his cousin shocked, sure she had told him about many of her adventures but he didn’t think she had them at such a young age. Grover and Thalia smiled at Annabeth while Percy just placed his arm around her trying to comfort her. He knew this was not a story she liked everyone knowing 

**She brushed the hair out of her face. “I remember finding the main room. There were bones all over the floor. And there were Thalia and Luke and Grover, tied up and gagged, hanging from the ceiling like smoked hams. The Cyclops was starting a fire in the middle of the floor. I drew my knife, but he heard me. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow he knew my dad’s voice. **

Magnus shuttered, he didn’t want to imagine how Annabeth had felt in that moment. Leo, Jason and Piper shuttered remembering their own experience with cyclops

**I guess he just plucked it out of my mind. He said, ‘Now, Annabeth, don’t you worry. I love you. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever.’” I shivered. The way she told it-even now, six years later-freaked me out worse than any ghost story I’d ever heard. **

“Agreed,” Everyone said at the same time

**“What did you do?” “I stabbed him in the foot.” I stared at her. **

“Sounds like something Magnus would do,” Blitzen smiled, Hearthstone nodded 

**“Are you kidding? You were seven years old and you stabbed a grown Cyclops in the foot?” “Oh, he would’ve killed me. But I surprised him. It gave me just enough time to run to Thalia and cut the ropes on her hands. She took it from there.” “Yeah, but still … that was pretty brave, Annabeth.” **

“Moor like bloody brilliant,” Leo said with amazement. Sadie and Percy nodded agreeing with Leo

**She shook her head. “We barely got out alive. I still have nightmares, Percy. The way that Cyclops talked in my father’s voice. It was his fault we took so long getting to camp. All the monsters who’d been chasing us had time to catch up. That’s really why Thalia died. If it hadn’t been for that Cyclops, she’d still be alive today.” **

“But you’re sitting right there?” Magnus said pointing at Thalia, “Well then again you do look like the dead,”

“The book will explain everything,” Thalia tried to smile

**We sat on the deck, watching the Hercules constellation rise in the night sky. “Go below,” Annabeth told me at last. “You need some rest.” I nodded. My eyes were heavy. But when I got below and found a hammock, it took me a long time to fall asleep. I kept thinking about Annabeth’s story. I wondered, if I were her, would I have had enough courage to go on this quest, to sail straight toward the lair of another Cyclops? **

“Yes,” Everyone who knew Percy said at the same time

**I didn’t dream about Grover. Instead I found myself back in Luke’s stateroom aboard the Princess Andromeda. The curtains were open. It was nighttime outside. The air swirled with shadows. Voices whispered all around me spirits of the dead. Beware, they whispered. Traps. Trickery. Kronos’s golden sarcophagus glowed faintly-the only source of light in the room. A cold laugh startled me. It seemed to come from miles below the ship. **

The entire room seemed to grow colder

**You don’t have the courage, young one. You can’t stop me. I knew what I had to do. I had to open that coffin. I uncapped Riptide. Ghosts whirled around me like a tornado. Beware! My heart pounded. I couldn’t make my feet move, but I had to stop Kronos. I had to destroy whatever was in that box. Then a girl spoke right next to me: “Well, Seaweed Brain?” **

“Hey that’s my nickname for him,” Annabeth pouted at Thalia who just smiled at her

**I looked over, expecting to see Annabeth, but the girl wasn’t Annabeth. She wore punk-style clothes with silver chains on her wrists. She had spiky black hair, dark eyeliner around her stormy blue eyes, and a spray of freckles across her nose. **

Everyone looked at Thalia who just gave them a small smile

**She looked familiar, but I wasn’t sure why. “Well?” she asked. “Are we going to stop him or not?” I couldn’t answer. I couldn’t move. The girl rolled her eyes. “Fine. Leave it to me and Aegis.” She tapped her wrist and her silver chains transformed- flattening and expanding into a huge shield. It was silver and bronze, with the monstrous face of Medusa protruding from the center. It looked like a death mask, as if the gorgon’s real head had been pressed into the metal. **

Thalia smiled proud of her shield, she missed using it with the Hunters

**I didn’t know if that was true, or if the shield could really petrify me, but I looked away. Just being near it made me cold with fear. I got a feeling that in a real fight, the bearer of that shield would be almost impossible to beat. **

“Not if I was fighting you,” Thalia said

**Any sane enemy would turn and run. The girl drew her sword and advanced on the sarcophagus. The shadowy ghosts parted for her, scattering before the terrible aura of her shield. “No,” I tried to warn her. But she didn’t listen. She marched straight up to the sarcophagus and pushed aside the golden lid. For a moment she stood there, gazing down at whatever was in the box. The coffin began to glow. “No.” The girl’s voice trembled. “It can’t be.” **

"Percy, how did you know?" Annabeth asked shocked

"I have no idea," Percy answered he had forgotten that dream. Everyone who didn't know about Luke just looked at them with worry.

**From the depths of the ocean, Kronos laughed so loudly the whole ship trembled. “No!” The girl screamed as the sarcophagus engulfed her in a blast of a golden light. “Ah!” I sat bolt upright in my hammock. Annabeth was shaking me. “Percy, you were having a nightmare. You need to get up.” “Wh-what is it?” I rubbed my eyes. “What’s wrong?” “Land,” she said grimly. “We’re approaching the island of the Sirens.” **

“NO!” Athena realized what the chapter title meant

**I could barely make out the island ahead of us-just a dark spot in the mist. “I want you to do me a favor,” Annabeth said. “The Sirens … we’ll be in range of their singing soon.” I remembered stories about the Sirens. They sang so sweetly their voices enchanted sailors and lured them to their death. “No problem,” I assured her. “We can just stop up our ears. There’s a big tub of candle wax below deck-“ **

"Smart," Everyone nodded, proud of Percy for thinking like that

**“I want to hear them.” **

“Say what now,” Magnus asked worried for his cousin

“They have switched brains,” Nico pointed worriedly at Annabeth and Percy.

**I blinked. “Why?” “They say the Sirens sing the truth about what you desire. They tell you things about yourself you didn’t even realize. That’s what’s so enchanting. If you survive … you become wiser. **

“Only a child of Athena,” Poseidon rolled his eyes. Athena just glared at him. Everyone ells were worried for Annabeth, they didn’t like the idea that she would place herself purposefully in danger. That was more Percy’s job

**I want to hear them. How often will I get that chance?” Coming from most people, this would’ve made no sense. But Annabeth being who she was-well, if she could struggle through Ancient Greek architecture books and enjoy documentaries on the History Channel, I guessed the Sirens would appeal to her, too. **

“Thank you,” Annabeth kissed Percy’s cheek

“Percy please tell me you did at least try to stop her?” Thalia asked looking at Percy with her blue eyes who seemed to piers his soul

“Yes but it didn’t help,” Percy answered 

**She told me her plan. Reluctantly, I helped her get ready. As soon as the rocky coastline of the island came into view, I ordered one of the ropes to wrap around Annabeth’s waist, tying her to the foremast. “Don’t untie me,” she said, “no matter what happens or how much I plead. I’ll want to go straight over the edge and drown myself.” “Are you trying to tempt me?” **

“Wait didn’t they get along?” Alex asked looking at the two

“Not in the begging,” Grover smiled thinking back to the first quest

**“Ha-ha.” I promised I’d keep her secure. Then I took two large wads of candle wax, kneaded them into earplugs, and stuffed my ears. Annabeth nodded sarcastically, letting me know the earplugs were a real fashion statement. I made a face at her and turned to the pilot’s wheel. The silence was eerie. I couldn’t hear anything but the rush of blood in my head. As we approached the island, jagged rocks loomed out of the fog. I willed the Queen Anne’s Revenge to skirt around them. If we sailed any closer, those rocks would shred our hull like blender blades. I glanced back. At first, Annabeth seemed totally normal. **

“Hold me,” Annabeth asked looking at Percy with big pleading grey eyes. He nodded and moved Annabeth to his lap. His arms coming around her waist and locking her against him.

**Then she got a puzzled look on her face. Her eyes widened. She strained against the ropes. **

Annabeth began to struggle but thankfully she kept her mouth closed.

“Don’t worry I got her,” Percy said when Frank and Jason got up to help him keep Annabeth in his lap

"You sure?" Jason asked worriedly. It didn't look like Percy needed help but anything can change

“Yes thanks,” Percy smiled at his cousin

**She called my name-I could tell just from reading her lips. Her expression was clear: She had to get out. This was life or death. I had to let her out of the ropes right now. She seemed so miserable it was hard not to cut her free. I forced myself to look away. I urged the Queen Anne’s Revenge to go faster. I still couldn’t see much of the island-just mist and rocks-but floating in the water were pieces of wood and fiberglass, the wreckage of old ships, even some flotation cushions from airplanes. How could music cause so many lives to veer off course? **

“Rather easily, look what it’s doing to Annabeth,” Will said looking at Annabeth with worry, he like the rest of the Greeks weren’t used to seeing their leaders act so normal

**I mean, sure, there were some Top Forty songs that made me want to take a fiery nosedive, but still … What could the Sirens possibly sing about? For one dangerous moment, I understood Annabeth’s curiosity. I was tempted to take out the earplugs, just to get a taste of the song. I could feel the Sirens’ voices vibrating in the timbers of the ship, pulsing along with the roar of blood in my ears. Annabeth was pleading with me. Tears streamed down her cheeks. **

Percy began to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as she began to cry. Grover got up from his seat and stood behind Percy, his hands on Percy’s shoulders.

"Thanks, man," Percy said not looking away from Annabeth. Everyone looked at the three and they could see the bonds that bound them together. They were more than just friends they were family

**She strained against the ropes, as if they were holding her back from everything she cared about. How could you be so cruel? She seemed to be asking me. I thought you were my friend. I glared at the misty island. I wanted to uncap my sword, **

**That got a few chuckles,**

**but there was nothing to fight. How do you fight a song? I tried hard not to look at Annabeth. I managed it for about five minutes. That was my big mistake. When I couldn’t stand it any longer, I looked back and found … a heap of cut ropes. An empty mast. Annabeth’s bronze knife lay on the deck. **

“No,” Athena, Magnus, Piper and Thalia said at the same time

**Somehow, she’d managed to wriggle it into her hand. I’d totally forgotten to disarm her. I rushed to the side of the boat and saw her, paddling madly for the island, the waves carrying her straight toward the jagged rocks. I screamed her name, but if she heard me, it didn’t do any good. She was entranced, swimming toward her death. I looked back at the pilot’s wheel and yelled, “Stay!” **

“Special ship that follows commands,” Leo said looking at the Magnus and his friends who looked confused

**Then I jumped over the side. I sliced into the water and willed the currents to bend around me, making a jet stream that shot me forward. I came to the surface and spotted Annabeth, but a wave caught her, sweeping her between two razor-sharp fangs of rock. I had no choice. I plunged after her. I dove under the wrecked hull of a yacht, wove through a collection of floating metal balls on chains that I realized afterward were mines. I had to use all my power over water to avoid getting smashed against the rocks or tangled in the nets of barbed wire strung just below the surface. **

Everyone was on the edges of their seats. A few were amazed at how much control Percy had over his powers considering he hardly ever used them and he was still 12

**I jetted between the two rock fangs and found myself in a half-moon-shaped bay. The water was choked with more rocks and ship wreckage and floating mines. The beach was black volcanic sand. I looked around desperately for Annabeth. There she was. Luckily or unluckily, she was a strong swimmer. **

“Of course she would be,” Hazel laughed half relieved that Percy found Annabeth before it was too late

**She’d made it past the mines and the rocks. She was almost to the black beach. Then the mist cleared and I saw them-the Sirens. Imagine a flock of vultures the size of people-with dirty black plumage, gray talons, and wrinkled pink necks. Now imagine human heads on top of those necks, but the human heads keep changing. **

“That is rather horrifying,” Everyone agreed with Sam who just looked like she wanted to puke

**I couldn’t hear them, but I could see they were singing. As their mouths moved, their faces morphed into people I knew-my mom, Poseidon, Grover, Tyson, Chiron. All the people I most wanted to see. **

Everyone looked at Percy with soft smiles on their faces

**They smiled reassuringly, inviting me forward. But no matter what shape they took, their mouths were greasy and caked with the remnants of old meals. Like vultures, they’d been eating with their faces, **

“They do,” hades conformed

**and it didn’t look like they’d been feasting on Monster Donuts. **

"That ladies and gentlemen are how Percy thinks," Leo smiled at Magnus and his friends who would have been chuckling if Annabeth wasn't in so much danger. Sure most of them didn't know her but she was important to Magnus so she was important to them as well

**Annabeth swam toward them. I knew I couldn’t let her get out of the water. The sea was my only advantage. It had always protected me one way or another. I propelled myself forward and grabbed her inkle. The moment I touched her, a shock went through my body, and I saw the Sirens the way Annabeth must’ve been seeing them. Three people sat on a picnic blanket in Central Park. A feast was spread out before them. I recognized Annabeth’s dad from photos she’d shown me-an athletic-looking, sandy-haired guy in his forties. He was holding hands with a beautiful woman who looked a lot like Annabeth. She was dressed casually-in blue jeans and a denim shirt and hiking boots-but something about the woman radiated power. **

Everyone looked at Athena who looked shocked that her daughter saw her in the song

**I knew that I was looking at the goddess Athena. Next to them sat a young man …Luke. The whole scene glowed in a warm, buttery light. The three of them were talking and laughing, and when they saw Annabeth, their faces lit up with delight. Annabeth’s mom and dad held out their arms invitingly. Luke grinned and gestured for Annabeth to sit next to him-as if he’d never betrayed her, **

Thar shocked Magnus, he couldn’t imagine anyone betraying Annabeth

**as if he were still her friend. Behind the trees of Central Park, a city skyline rose. I caught my breath, because it was Manhattan, but not Manhattan. It had been totally rebuilt from dazzling white marble, bigger and grander than ever-with golden windows and rooftop gardens. It was better than New York. Better than Mount Olympus. **

Percy’s eyes seemed to become dreamily but he didn’t lose his hold on Annabeth who was still struggling and crying, soft whimpers coming from her

**I knew immediately that Annabeth had designed it all. She was the architect for a whole new world. She had reunited her parents. She had saved Luke. She had done everything she’d ever wanted. **

“Annie,” Thalia said looking at Annabeth with soft eyes, if she could she would have gotten up and moved over to the three

**I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, all I saw were the Sirens-ragged vultures with human faces, ready to feed on another victim. I pulled Annabeth back into the surf. I couldn’t hear her, but I could tell she was screaming. She kicked me in the face, **

“Sorry,” Nico and Will tried to contain their laughter while everyone just laughed

**but I held on. I willed the currents to carry us out into the bay. Annabeth pummeled and kicked me, making it hard to concentrate. She thrashed so much we almost collided with a floating mine. I didn’t know what to do. I’d never get back to the ship alive if she kept fighting. We went under and Annabeth stopped struggling. Her expression became confused. Then our heads broke the surface and she started to fight again. **

“Ah that’s where he got the idea,” Will smiled thinking back to the time the camp threw them into the lake and the two stayed at the bottom of it

**The water! Sound didn’t travel well underwater. If I could submerge her long enough, I could break the spell of the music. Of course, Annabeth wouldn’t be able to breathe, but at the moment, that seemed like a minor problem. I grabbed her around the waist and ordered the waves to push us down. We shot into the depths-ten feet, twenty feet. I knew I had to be careful because I could withstand a lot more pressure than Annabeth. **

Alex nodded impressed, Sam was just shocked that the two were wet and no-one seemed to be worried about that or seemed to notice it

**She fought and struggled for breath as bubbles rose around us. Bubbles. I was desperate. I had to keep Annabeth alive. I imagined all the bubbles in the sea-always churning, rising. I imagined them coming together, being pulled toward me. The sea obeyed. There was a flurry of white, a tickling sensation all around me, and when my vision cleared, Annabeth and I had a huge bubble of air around us. Only our legs stuck into the water. She gasped and coughed. Her whole body shuddered, but when she looked at me, I knew the spell had been broken. She started to sob-I mean horrible, heartbroken sobbing. **

Annabeth turned on Percy’s lap, she hid her face in his neck as she continued to cry. Percy kissed her head and rubbed her back telling her it was going to be fine. Grover took her one hand and squeezed it

**She put her head on my shoulder and I held her. Fish gathered to look at us-a school of barracudas, some curious marlins. Scram! I told them. They swam off, but I could tell they went reluctantly. I swear I understood their intentions. They were about to start rumors flying around the sea about the son of Poseidon and some girl at the bottom of Siren Bay. **

“I wonder how long it’s going to take them to reach Poseidon’s palace.” Rachel said looking around

"Week, fish love to gossip," Poseidon smiled at the redhead

**“I’ll get us back to the ship,” I told her. “It’s okay. Just hang on.” Annabeth nodded to let me know she was better now, then she murmured something I couldn’t hear because of the wax in my ears. I made the current steer our weird little air submarine through the rocks and barbed wire and back toward the hull of the Queen Anne’s Revenge, which was maintaining a slow and steady course away from the island. We stayed underwater, following the ship, until I judged we had moved out of earshot of the Sirens. Then I surfaced and our air bubble popped. I ordered a rope ladder to drop over the side of the ship, and we climbed aboard. I kept my earplugs in, just to be sure. We sailed until the island was completely out of sight. **

“Smart and thank you,” Athena said looking at Percy who was still comforting Annabeth who had stopped crying, but she made no evert to move away from Percy’s lap

**Annabeth sat huddled in a blanket on the forward deck. Finally she looked up, dazed and sad, and mouthed, safe. I took out the earplugs. No singing. The afternoon was quiet except for the sound of the waves against the hull. The fog had burned away to a blue sky, as if the island of the Sirens had never existed. “You okay?” I asked. The moment I said it, I realized how lame that sounded. Of course she wasn’t okay. **

“You were 12 so I will let it go this time,” Thalia said looking at Percy who just nodded

**“I didn’t realize,” she murmured. “What?” Her eyes were the same color as the mist over the Sirens’ island. “How powerful the temptation would be.” I didn’t want to admit that I’d seen what the Sirens had promised her. I felt like a trespasser. But I figured I owed it to Annabeth. “I saw the way you rebuilt Manhattan,” I told her. “And Luke and your parents.” She blushed. “You saw that?” “What Luke told you back on the Princess Andromeda, about starting the world from scratch … that really got to you, huh?” She pulled her blanket around her. “My fatal flaw. That’s what the Sirens showed me. My fatal flaw is hubris.” **

“Well if could have been worst,” Magnus smiled at his cousin,

**I blinked. “That brown stuff they spread on veggie sandwiches?” **

“Okay we need to spend more time with him,” Alex smiled looking at Percy while Leo nodded agreeing with her.

**She rolled her eyes. “No, Seaweed Brain. That’s hummus. Hubris is worse.” “What could be worse than hummus?” “Hubris means deadly pride, Percy. Thinking you can do things better than anyone else … even the gods.” **

“You can,” All the Greeks said at the same time with no hesitation. That shocked everyone ells 

**“You feel that way?” She looked down. “Don’t you ever feel like, what if the world really is messed up? What if we could do it all over again from scratch? No more war. Nobody homeless. No more summer reading homework.” “I’m listening.” **

"Well if you can promise that, then I all abort," Leo and Sadie said at the same time

**“I mean, the West represents a lot of the best things mankind ever did-that’s why the fire is still burning. That’s why Olympus is still around. But sometimes you just see the bad stuff, you know? And you start thinking the way Luke does: ‘If I could tear this all down, I would do it better.’ Don’t you ever feel that way? Like you could do a better job if you ran the world?” **

**“Percy no,” Thalia and Rachel shook their heads **

**“Um … no. Me running the world would kind of be a nightmare.” “Then you’re lucky. Hubris isn’t your fatal flaw.” “What is?” “I don’t know, Percy, but every hero has one. If you don’t find it and learn to control it … well, they don’t call it ‘fatal’ for nothing.” **

“What is your fatal flaw?” Magnus asked not sure if he really wanted to know

“Personal Loyalty,” Percy said with no emotion,

“That’s not a flaw,” Sam said wondering why anyone would see that as a flaw.

“To save a friend I would sacrifice the world,” Percy said remembering what Athena once told him

**I thought about that. It didn’t exactly cheer me up. I also noticed Annabeth hadn’t said much about the personal things she would change-like getting her parents back together, or saving Luke. I understood. I didn’t want to admit how many times I’d dreamed of getting my own parents back together. **

Poseidon sighed sadly, how he wished he could be with Sally

**I pictured my mom, alone in our little apartment on the Upper East Side. I tried to remember the smell of her blue waffles in the kitchen. It seemed so far away. “So was it worth it?” I asked Annabeth. “Do you feel … wiser?” She gazed into the distance. “I’m not sure. But we have to save the camp. If we don’t stop Luke…” She didn’t need to finish. If Luke’s way of thinking could even tempt Annabeth, there was no telling how many other half-bloods might join him. **

The Greeks closed their eyes remembering all the friends that had joined Luke

**I thought about my dream of the girl and the golden sarcophagus. I wasn’t sure what it meant, but I got the feeling I was missing something. Something terrible that Kronos was planning. What had the girl seen when she opened that coffin lid? Suddenly Annabeth’s eyes widened. “Percy.” I turned. Up ahead was another blotch of land-a saddle-shaped island with forested hills and white beaches and green meadows-just like I’d seen in my dreams My nautical senses confirmed it. 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. We had reached the home of the Cyclops.**

“Done,” Piper said closing the book, the mood in the room was till slightly off.   
“Let’s all head to bed,” Hestia smiled looking around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Okay, firstly I'm going to start uploading as I finish the chapter because last week I was working on one of the story's I won't be uploading till it is complete. My original planning for the stories was to work on one story a day, but as I worked on that one I couldn’t bring myself to work on any other story’s so I ended up working the whole week on the one. So I decided I will be spending one week on one story writhing as much as I can and uploading it as I complete it chapter for chapter  
Secondly, I was planning on adding Magnus and his friend at the beginning of the Titan curse, but I thought it would be better for them to see how Percy sailed while he was younger. So here they are.  
Come say hi on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000


	44. 14 WE MEET THE SHEEP OF DOOM

Thankfully the night past fast. Magnus wanted to talk to Annabeth but when he saw what state she was in he decided it could wait for another time. Hestia showed the newcomers to the place everyone was sleeping. Everyone went there and sat in the living room they all shared, the only ones who didn't join them were Percy and Annabeth who disappeared through one of the doors. The kids all sat around each other and talked about everything but their parents and the bad things. Slowly the groups began to relax around each other. They quickly added the newcomers to their plans for a fun day after the book was over.

The next morning they all eat breakfast together and informed Annabeth and Percy in the change of plans while Percy eat. Magnus and his friends looked at Percy with amazement as they saw how he seemed to breathe in the blue food. Thankfully Grover had explained the blue food for them. Annabeth and Magnus were catching up, or more like Magnus was told Annabeth about most things since she has last seen him as a kid. He chooses to leave out the whole dying and everything about that. Magnus and his friends had gotten the summed up version of the books the night before so they all were caught up.

Rachel picked up the book and sat comfortable back on the couch

**14WE MEET THE SHEEP OF DOOM**

**When you think “monster island,” you think craggy rocks and bones scattered on the beach like the island of the Sirens. **

“Pretty much,” Sadie nodded

**The Cyclops’s island was nothing like that. I mean, okay, it had a rope bridge across a chasm, which was not a good sign. You might as well put up a billboard that said, SOMETHING EVIL LIVES HERE. **

“How is that a sigh something evil lives there?” Piper asked looking at Percy.

“I don’t know it just is,” Percy answered

**But except for that, the place looked like a Caribbean postcard. It had green fields and tropical fruit trees and white beaches. As we sailed toward the shore, Annabeth breathed in the sweet air. “The Fleece,” she said. I nodded. I couldn’t see the Fleece yet, but I could feel its power. I could believe it would heal anything, even Thalia’s poisoned tree. **

Annabeth and Percy sighed remembering how they felt at that moment

**“If we take it away, will the island die?” Annabeth shook her head. “It’ll fade. Go back to what it would be normally, whatever that is.” I felt a little guilty about ruining this paradise, **

“Grover’s rubbing off on him,” Nico shook his head. Grover looked proud at that comment

**but I reminded myself we had no choice. Camp Half-Blood was in trouble. And Tyson … Tyson would still be with us if it wasn’t for this quest. In the meadow at the base of the ravine, several dozen sheep were milling around. They looked peaceful enough, but they were huge-the size of hippos. **

“Not normal sheep,” Alex pointed out not liking the idea of such large sheep, especially with the chapter’s title. Grover, Annabeth and Percy shuttered remembering what the sheep were for

**Just past them was a path that led up into the hills. At the top of the path, near the edge of the canyon, was the massive oak tree I’d seen in my dreams. Something gold glittered in its branches. “This is too easy,” I said. “We could just hike up there and take it?”**

“Defiantly to easy,” Everyone nodded

**Annabeth’s eyes narrowed. “There’s supposed be a guardian. A dragon or …” That’s when a deer emerged from the bushes. It trotted into the meadow, probably looking for grass to eat, when the sheep all bleated at once and rushed the animal. It happened so fast that the deer stumbled and was lost in a sea of wool and trampling hooves. Grass and tufts of fur flew into the air. A second later the sheep all moved away, back to their regular peaceful wanderings. Where the deer had been was a pile of clean white bones. **

The room was silent, no-one knew what to say.

**Annabeth and I exchanged looks. “They’re like piranhas,” she said. “Piranhas with wool. How will we-“ “Percy!” Annabeth gasped, grabbing my arm. “Look.” She pointed down the beach, to just below the sheep meadow, where a small boat had been run aground … the other lifeboat from the CSS Birmingham. We decided there was no way we could get past the man-eating sheep. Annabeth wanted to sneak up the path invisibly and grab the Fleece, **

“Hell no,” Thalia said looking at Annabeth. Who just rolled her eyes and shook her head 

**but in the end I convinced her that something would go wrong. The sheep would smell her. Another guardian would appear. Something. And if that happened, I’d be too far away to help. Besides, our first job was to find Grover and whoever had come ashore in that lifeboat-assuming they’d gotten past the sheep. I was too nervous to say what I was secretly hoping … that Tyson might still be alive. We moored the Queen Anne’s Revenge on the back side of the island where the cliffs rose straight up a good two hundred feet. **

“Smart it’s less likely to be seen there,” Carter and Poseidon said at the same time

**I figured the ship was less likely to be seen there. The cliffs looked climbable, barely-about as difficult as the lava wall back at camp. **

“You have a lava wall at your camp?” the romans, Magnus and his friends asked at the same time. Chiron nodded

“Any none of you die?” Sam asked

“Not from that,” Annabeth pointed out. Everyone looked impressed

**At least it was free of sheep. I hoped that Polyphemus did not also keep carnivorous mountain goats. We rowed a lifeboat to the edge of the rocks and made our way up, very slowly. Annabeth went first because she was the better climber. We only came close to dying six or seven times, **

“Good to know it’s just not us who has bad luck,” Magnus smiled, Carter nodded agreeing with him 

**which I thought was pretty good. Once, I lost my grip and I found myself dangling by one hand from a ledge fifty feet above the rocky surf. But I found another handhold and kept climbing. **

Chiron was glad that the lava wall at camp helped the kids with their climbing

**A minute later Annabeth hit a slippery patch of moss and her foot slipped. Fortunately, she found something else to put it against. Unfortunately, that something was my face. **

“Sorry,” Annabeth said when Percy winced

**“Sorry,” she murmured. “S’okay,” I grunted, though I’d never really wanted to know what Annabeth’s sneaker tasted like. Finally, when my fingers felt like molten lead and my arm muscles were shaking from exhaustion, we hauled ourselves over the top of the cliff and collapsed. **

Magnus winced remembering how he felt after his own climb

**“Ugh,” I said. “Ouch,” moaned Annabeth. “Garrr!” bellowed another voice. If I hadn’t been so tired, I would’ve leaped another two hundred feet. I whirled around, but I couldn’t see who’d spoken. Annabeth clamped her hand over my mouth. She pointed. The ledge we were sitting on was narrower than I’d realized. It dropped off on the opposite side, and that’s where the voice was coming from-right below us. “You’re a feisty one!” the deep voice bellowed. “Challenge me!” Clarisse’s voice, no doubt about it. **

Ares smiled proud of his daughter, while Frank sighed not really in the mood for his Greek half-sibling,

**“Give me back my sword and I’ll fight you!” The monster roared with laughter. Annabeth and I crept to the edge. We were right above the entrance of the Cyclops’s cave. Below us stood Polyphemus and Grover, still in his wedding dress. **

Magnus and his friends looked questionably to Grover who blushed and looked away**.**

“No worry man, I was forced to wear one as well,” Alex smiled at Grover 

**Clarisse was tied up, hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water. I was half hoping to see Tyson down there, too. Even if he’d been in danger, at least I would’ve known he was alive. But there was no sign of him. “Hmm,” Polyphemus pondered. “Eat loudmouth girl now or wait for wedding feast? What does my bride think?” He turned to Grover, who backed up and almost tripped over his completed bridal train. “Oh, um, I’m not hungry right now, dear. Perhaps-“ “Did you say bride?” Clarisse demanded. **

“This is not going to end well,” Sam said

**“Who- Grover?” Next to me, Annabeth muttered, “Shut up. She has to shut up.” Polyphemus glowered. “What ‘Grover’?” “The satyr!” Clarisse yelled. “Oh!” Grover yelped. “The poor thing’s brain is boiling from that hot water. Pull her down, dear!” Polyphemus’s eyelids narrowed over his baleful milky eye, as if he were trying to see Clarisse more clearly. The Cyclops was an even more horrible sight than he had been in my dreams. Partly because his rancid smell was now up close and personal. **

Percy and Annabeth closed their noses they most certainly didn’t want to smell that again 

**Partly because he was dressed in his wedding outfit-a crude kilt and shoulder-wrap, stitched together from baby-blue tuxedoes, as if the he’d skinned an entire wedding party. **

Magnus looked at his friends that sound a lot like how the giants were dressed at Sam’s wedding

**“What satyr?” asked Polyphemus. “Satyrs are good eating. You bring me a satyr?” “No, you big idiot!” bellowed Clarisse. “That satyr! Grover! The one in the wedding dress!” I wanted to wring Clarisse’s neck, but it was too late. **

“Why can’t she keep her mouth closed,” Frank asked shaking his head

“It’s Clarisse,” Annabeth and Percy said at the same time

**All I could do was watch as Polyphemus turned and ripped off Grover’s wedding veil-revealing his curly hair, his scruffy adolescent beard, his tiny horns. Polyphemus breathed heavily, trying to contain his anger. “I don’t see very well,” he growled. “Not since many years ago when the other hero stabbed me in eye. But YOU’RE-NO-LADYCYCLOPS!” The Cyclops grabbed Grover’s dress and tore it away. Underneath, the old Grover reappeared in his jeans and T-shirt. He yelped and ducked as the monster swiped over his head. **

“Run,” everyone said at the same time

**“Stop!” Grover pleaded. “Don’t eat me raw! I-I have a good recipe!” I reached for my sword, but Annabeth hissed, “Wait!” Polyphemus was hesitating, a boulder in his hand, ready to smash his would-be bride. “Recipe?” he asked Grover. “Oh y-yes! You don’t want to eat me raw. You’ll get E coli and botulism and all sorts of horrible things. **

Everything laughed at that.

“Well it looks like his lying is improving,” Apollo nodded

**I’ll taste much better grilled over a slow fire. With mango chutney! You could go get some mangos right now, down there in the woods. I’ll just wait here.” The monster pondered this. My heart hammered against my ribs. I figured I’d die if I charged. But I couldn’t let the monster kill Grover. **

“Okay now your flaw makes more sense,” Sam nodded understanding how that was dangerous

**“Grilled satyr with mango chutney,” Polyphemus mused. He looked back at Clarisse, still hanging over the pot of boiling water. “You a satyr, too?” “No, you overgrown pile of dung!” she yelled. “I’m a girl! The daughter of Ares! Now untie me so I can rip your arms off!” **

"She normally likes that?" Magnus asked looking at Annabeth

“Jip,” Annabeth nodded

**“Rip my arms off,” Polyphemus repeated. “And stuff them down your throat!” “You got spunk.” “Let me down!” Polyphemus snatched up Grover as if he were a wayward puppy. “Have to graze sheep now. Wedding postponed until tonight. Then we’ll eat satyr for the main course!” “But … you’re still getting married?” Grover sounded hurt. “Who’s the bride?” Polyphemus looked toward the boiling pot. Clarisse made a strangled sound. **

Everyone laughed at that. Well everyone but Ares who just glared at he book

**“Oh, no! You can’t be serious. I’m not-“ Before Annabeth or I could do anything, Polyphemus plucked her off the rope like she was a ripe apple, and tossed her and Grover deep into the cave. “Make yourself comfortable! I come back at sundown for big event!” Then the Cyclops whistled, and a mixed flock of goats and sheep-smaller than the man-eaters flooded out of the cave and past their master. As they went to pasture, Polyphemus patted some on the back and called them by name-Belt buster, Tammany, Lockhart, etc. When the last sheep had waddled out, Polyphemus rolled a boulder in front of the doorway as easily as I would close a refrigerator door, shutting off the sound of Clarisse and Grover screaming inside. **

“Really not good,” Alex shook her head. None of them really liked being underground now

**“Mangos,” Polyphemus grumbled to himself. “What are mangos?” **

“Well that will take him some time,” Leo smirked

**He strolled off down the mountain in his baby-blue groom’s outfit, leaving us alone with a pot of boiling water and a six-ton boulder. We tried for what seemed like hours, but it was no good. The boulder wouldn’t move. We yelled into the cracks, tapped on the rock, did everything we could think of to get a signal to Grover, but if he heard us, we couldn’t tell. Even if by some miracle we managed to kill Polyphemus, it wouldn’t do us any good. Grover and Clarisse would die inside that sealed cave. The only way to move the rock was to have the Cyclops do it. In total frustration, I stabbed Riptide against the boulder. **

“How was that going to help?” Alex asked

“It’s just what he does,” Annabeth shook her head

**Sparks flew, but nothing else happened. A large rock is not the kind of enemy you can fight with a magic sword. Annabeth and I sat on the ridge in despair and watched the distant baby-blue shape of the Cyclops as he moved among his flocks. He had wisely divided his regular animals from his man-eating sheep, putting each group on either side of the huge crevice that divided the island. The only way across was the rope bridge, and the planks were much too far apart for sheep hooves. We watched as Polyphemus visited his carnivorous flock on the far side. Unfortunately, they didn’t eat him. **

Everyone shook their heads disappointed

**In fact, they didn’t seem to bother him at all. He fed them chunks of mystery meat from a great wicker basket, which only reinforced the feelings I’d been having since Circe turned me into a guinea pig-that maybe it was time I joined Grover and became a vegetarian. **

“Well that most certainly didn’t last long,” Grover smiled at Percy who nodded

**“Trickery,” Annabeth decided. “We can’t beat him by force, so we’ll have to use trickery.” “Okay,” I said. “What trick?’ “I haven’t figured that part out yet.” “Great.” “Polyphemus will have to move the rock to let the sheep inside.” “At sunset,” I said. “Which is when he’ll marry Clarisse and have Grover for dinner. I’m not sure which is grosser.” **

“Marring Clarisse,” All the Greeks said at the same time making all the other kids chuckle. 

**“I could get inside,” she said, “invisibly.” “What about me?” “The sheep,” Annabeth mused. She gave me one of those sly looks that always made me wary. **

“Percy trust me they make everyone weary,” Thalia smiled at Percy, while Annabeth just glared at them

**“How much do you like sheep?” **

“This going to be funny,” Will and Nico said at the same** time **

**“Just don’t let go!” Annabeth said, standing invisibly somewhere off to my right. That was easy for her to say. She wasn’t hanging upside down from the belly of a sheep. **

Everyone laughed at that

**Now, I’ll admit it wasn’t as hard as I’d thought. I’d crawled under a car before to change my mom’s oil, and this wasn’t too different. The sheep didn’t care. Even the Cyclops’s smallest sheep were big enough to support my weight, and they had thick wool. I just twirled the stuff into handles for my hands, hooked my feet against the sheep’s thigh bones, and presto-I felt like a baby wallaby, riding around against the sheep’s chest, trying to keep the wool out of my mouth and my nose. In case you’re wondering, the underside of a sheep doesn’t smell that great. **

Percy gaged making everyone laugh more. Annabeth chuckled and kissed his cheek

**Imagine a winter sweater that’s been dragged through the mud and left in the laundry hamper for a week. Something like that. The sun was going down. No sooner was I in position than the Cyclops roared, “Oy! Goaties! Sheepies!” The flock dutifully began trudging back up the slopes toward the cave. “This is it!” Annabeth whispered. “I’ll be close by. Don’t worry.” **

“I never worry,” Percy said kissing her cheek

**I made a silent promise to the gods that if we survived this, I’d tell Annabeth she was a genius. **

“Yes you are,” Percy smiled kissing Annabeth cheek

**The frightening thing was, I knew the gods would hold me to it. My sheep taxi started plodding up the hill. After a hundred yards, my hands and feet started to hurt from holding on. I gripped the sheep’s wool more tightly, and the animal made a grumbling sound. I didn’t blame it. I wouldn’t want anybody rock climbing in my hair either. But if I didn’t hold on, I was sure I’d fall off right there in front of the monster. “Hasenpfeffer!” the Cyclops said, patting one of the sheep in front of me. “Einstein! Widget-eh there, Widget!” Polyphemus patted my sheep and nearly knocked me to the ground. “Putting on some extra mutton there?” Uh-oh, I thought. Here it comes. But Polyphemus just laughed and swatted the sheep’s rear end, propelling us forward. **

“Lucky break,” Magnus nodded. everyone agreed but they had a feeling something was bound to go wrong eventually

**“Go on, fatty! Soon Polyphemus will eat you for breakfast!” And just like that, I was in the cave. I could see the last of the sheep coming inside. If Annabeth didn’t pull off her distraction soon … The Cyclops was about to roll the stone back into place, when from somewhere outside Annabeth shouted, “Hello, ugly!” Polyphemus stiffened. “Who said that?” “Nobody!”**

“Genius,” Everyone smiled who knew the story of Polyphemus

**Annabeth yelled. That got exactly the reaction she’d been hoping for. The monster’s face turned red with rage. “Nobody!” Polyphemus yelled back. “I remember you!” “You’re too stupid to remember anybody,” Annabeth taunted. “Much less Nobody.” I hoped to the gods she was already moving when she said that, because Polyphemus bellowed furiously, grabbed the nearest boulder (which happened to be his front door) and threw it toward the sound of Annabeth’s voice. **

"Smart." Everyone nodded happily that the bolder was gone

**I heard the rock smash into a thousand fragments. For a terrible moment, there was silence. Then Annabeth shouted, “You haven’t learned to throw any better, either!” Polyphemus howled. “Come here! Let me kill you, Nobody!” “You can’t kill Nobody, you stupid oaf,” she taunted. “Come find me!” Polyphemus barreled down the hill toward her voice. Now, the “Nobody” thing wouldn’t have made sense to anybody, but Annabeth had explained to me that it was the name Odysseus had used to trick Polyphemus centuries ago, right before he poked the Cyclops’s eye out with a large hot stick. **

“If his eye got poked out then how does he have an eye know?” Magnus asked

“It regenerated with him, but the was mostly blind so,” Annabeth explained

**Annabeth had figured Polyphemus would still have a grudge about that name, and she was right. In his frenzy to find his old enemy, he forgot about resealing the cave entrance. Apparently, he didn’t even stop to consider that Annabeth’s voice was female, whereas the first Nobody had been male. **

“Well he’s rather stupid,” Athena said looking at Poseidon who just glared at her

**On the other hand, he’d wanted to marry Grover, so he couldn’t have been all that bright about the whole male/female thing. I just hoped Annabeth could stay alive and keep distracting him long enough for me to find Grover and Clarisse. I dropped off my ride, patted Widget on the head, and apologized. I searched the main room, but there was no sign of Grover or Clarisse.**

"How large was his cave?" Alex asked worriedly.

“Large,” Percy answered remembering it

**I pushed through the crowd of sheep and goats toward the back of the cave. Even though I’d dreamed about this place, I had a hard time finding my way through the maze. I ran down corridors littered with bones, past rooms full of sheepskin rugs and life-size cement sheep that I recognized as the work of Medusa. **

"Have you fought Medusa?" Sam asked worriedly

"Yes, chopped off her head and sent it to the gods," Percy said rather proud of himself. Magnus looked shocked and impressed that Percy was brave enough to do that.

**There were collections of sheep T-shirts; large tubs of lanolin cream; and wooly coats, socks, and hats with ram’s horns. Finally, I found the spinning room, where Grover was huddled in the corner, trying to cut Clarisse’s bonds with a pair of safety scissors. “It’s no good,” Clarisse said. “This rope is like iron!” “Just a few more minutes!” “Grover,” she cried, exasperated. “You’ve been working at it for hours!” And then they saw me. “Percy?” Clarisse said. “You’re supposed to be blown up!” **

“Oh don’t you love it when I don’t do what I’m supposed to,” Percy chuckled,

“Not always,” Thalis shook her head

**“Good to see you, too. Now hold still while I-“ “Perrrrrcy!” Grover bleated and tackled me with a goat-hug. “You heard me! You came!” “Yeah, buddy,” I said. “Of course I came.” **

“You always come,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who just smiled at her

**“Where’s Annabeth?” “Outside,” I said. “But there’s no time to talk. Clarisse, hold still.” I uncapped Riptide and sliced off her ropes. She stood stiffly, rubbing her wrists. She glared at me for a moment, then looked at the ground and mumbled, “Thanks.” **

Ares glared at the book. He didn’t want Clarisse to thank Percy for anything

**“You’re welcome,” I said. “Now, was anyone else on board your lifeboat?” Clarisse looked surprised. “No. Just me. Everybody else aboard the Birmingham … well, I didn’t even know you guys made it out.” I looked down, trying not to believe that my last hope of seeing Tyson alive had just been crushed. “Okay. Come on, then. We have to help-“ An explosion echoed through the cave, followed by a scream that told me we might be too late. It was Annabeth crying out in fear.**

“Not good,” Everyone said at the same time. Annabeth groaned she was not looking forward to the next chapter. Leo took the book from Rachel who was happy that it was over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.


	45. 15 NOBODY GETS THE FLEECE

**NOBODY GETS THE FLEECE**

Everyone looked at Annabeth who was leaning against Percy bracing herself for the next part

**“I got Nobody!” Polyphemus gloated. We crept to the cave entrance and saw the Cyclops, grinning wickedly, holding up empty air. The monster shook his fist, and a baseball cap fluttered to the ground. **

“You have a baseball cap that turns you invisible?” Magnus sounded jealous

“Jip. My mom gave me it,” Annabeth smiled

**There was Annabeth, hanging upside down by her legs. “Hah!” the Cyclops said. “Nasty invisible girl! Already got feisty one for wife. Means you gotta be grilled with mango chutney!” Annabeth struggled, but she looked dazed. She had a nasty cut on her forehead. Her eyes were glassy. **

Annabeth slumped down against Percy. Magnus got up and moved over to his pale cousin. He touched her and tried to heal her but it didn't work.

“I don’t understand?” Magnus said worried looking at the cut on her head

"It's the book's fault," Will said looking at Magnus with a questioned look. Apollo looked at Magnus with a smile, Apollo knew healing magic when he saw it

**“I’ll rush him,” I whispered to Clarisse. “Our ship is around the back of the island. You and Grover-“ “No way,” they said at the same time. Clarisse had armed herself with a highly collectible Ramshorn spear from the Cyclops’s cave. Grover had found a sheep’s thigh bone, which he didn’t look too happy about, but he was gripping it like a club, ready to attack. “We’ll take him together,” Clarisse growled. “Yeah,” Grover said. Then he blinked, like he couldn’t believe he’d just agreed with Clarisse about something. **

“There is a first time for anything,” Nico shuttered

**“All right,” I said. “Attack plan Macedonia.” They nodded. We’d all taken the same training courses at Camp Half-Blood. They knew what I was talking about. They would sneak around either side and attack the Cyclops from the flanks while I held his attention in the front. **

“Smart,” Reyna and Jason nodded

**Probably what this meant was that we’d all die instead of just me, but I was grateful for the help. I hefted my sword and shouted, “Hey, Ugly!” The giant whirled toward me. “Another one? Who are you?” “Put down my friend. I’m the one who insulted you.” “You are Nobody?” “That’s right, you smelly bucket of nose drool!” It didn’t sound quite as good as Annabeth’s insults, but it was all I could think of. **

“No one can insults like Annabeth,” Magnus laughed remembering their childhood together

**“I’m Nobody and I’m proud of it! Now, put her down and get over here. I want to stab your eye out again.” “RAAAR!” he bellowed. The good news: he dropped Annabeth. The bad news: he dropped her headfirst onto the rocks, where she lay motionless as a rag doll. **

Annabeth passed out. Everyone looked worried but they knew that somehow she would be fine

**The other bad news: Polyphemus barreled toward me, a thousand smelly pounds of Cyclops that I would have to fight with a very small sword. “For Pan!” Grover rushed in from the right. He threw his sheep bone, which bounced harmlessly off the monster’s forehead. Clarisse ran in from the left and set her spear against the ground just in time for the Cyclops to step on it. He wailed in pain, and Clarisse dove out of the way to avoid getting trampled. But the Cyclops just plucked out the shaft like a large splinter and kept advancing on me. I moved in with Riptide. The monster made a grab for me. I rolled aside and stabbed him in the thigh. I was hoping to see him disintegrate, but this monster was much too big and powerful. **

"That sucks," all the Greeks and Romans said at the same time while the others just wondered how Percy survived that

**“Get Annabeth!” I yelled at Grover. He rushed over, grabbed her invisibility cap, and picked her up while Clarisse and I tried to keep Polyphemus distracted. I have to admit, Clarisse was brave. She charged the Cyclops again and again. He pounded the ground, stomped at her, grabbed at her, but she was too quick. **

Ares smiled proud of his daughter

**And as soon as she made an attack, I followed up by stabbing the monster in the toe or the ankle or the hand. But we couldn’t keep this up forever. Eventually we would tire or the monster would get in a lucky shot. It would only take one hit to kill us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grover carrying Annabeth across the rope bridge. It wouldn’t have been my first choice, given the man-eating sheep on the other side, but at the moment that looked better than this side of the chasm, and it gave me an idea. “Fall back!” I told Clarisse. She rolled away as the Cyclops’s fist smashed the olive tree beside her. We ran for the bridge, **

Poseidon smirked at Ares who just glared at Percy

**Polyphemus right behind us. He was cut up and hobbling from so many wounds, but all we’d done was slow him down and make him mad. “Grind you into sheep chow!” he promised. “A thousand curses on Nobody!” “Faster!” I told Clarisse. We tore down the hill. The bridge was our only chance. Grover had just made it to the other side and was setting Annabeth down. We had to make it across, too, before the giant caught us. “Grover!” I yelled. “Get Annabeth’s knife!” **

“Everyone just stared at Percy not knowing how to react

**His eyes widened when he saw the Cyclops behind us, but he nodded like he understood. As Clarisse and I scrambled across the bridge, Grover began sawing at the ropes. The first strand went snap! Polyphemus bounded after us, making the bridge sway wildly. The ropes were now half cut. Clarisse and I dove for solid ground, landing beside Grover. **

Everyone let out a breath of relieve

**I made a wild slash with my sword and cut the remaining ropes. The bridge fell away into the chasm, and the Cyclops howled … with delight, because he was standing right next to us. “Failed!” he yelled gleefully. **

“You have got to be kidding me,” Frank shook his head

**“Nobody failed!” Clarisse and Grover tried to charge him, but the monster swatted them aside like flies. My anger swelled. **

“Polytheism should run,” Everyone who knew Percy said at the same time.

“Why?” Walt asked looking at Percy

“Trust me you wouldn’t like him when he’s angry,” Grover said thinking about all the times he had seen Percy angry

**I couldn’t believe I’d come this far, lost Tyson, suffered through so much, only to fail-stopped by a big stupid monster in a baby-blue tuxedo kilt. Nobody was going to swat down my friends like that! I mean … nobody, not nobody. Ah, you know what I mean. Strength coursed through my body. I raised my sword and attacked, forgetting that I was hopelessly outmatched. I jabbed the Cyclops in the belly. When he doubled over I smacked him in the nose with the hilt of my sword. I slashed and kicked and bashed until the next thing I knew, Polyphemus was sprawled on his back, dazed and groaning, and I was standing above him, the tip of my sword hovering over his eye. **

Everyone looked shocked, they didn’t know what to say. Everyone was suddenly a lot more scared of Percy then they normal were

**“Uhhhhhhhh,” Polyphemus moaned. “Percy!” Grover gasped. “How did you-“ “Please, noooo!” the Cyclops moaned, pitifully staring up at me. His nose was bleeding. A tear welled in the corner of his half-blind eye. “M-m-my sheepies need me. Only trying to protect my sheep!” He began to sob. I had won. All I had to do was stab-one quick strike. “Kill him!” Clarisse yelled. **

"I agree with her," Frank said worriedly

**“What are you waiting for?” The Cyclops sounded so heartbroken, just like … like Tyson. “He’s a Cyclops!” Grover warned. “Don’t trust him!” I knew he was right. I knew Annabeth would’ve said the same thing. But Polyphemus sobbed … and for the first time it sank in that he was a son of Poseidon, too. Like Tyson. Like me. **

"Not good," Everyone said worriedly

**How could I just kill him in cold blood? “We only want the Fleece,” I told the monster. “Will you agree to let us take it?” “No!” Clarisse shouted. “Kill him!” The monster sniffed. “My beautiful Fleece. Prize of my collection. Take it, cruel human. Take it and go in peace.” “I’m going to step back slowly,” I told the monster. “One false move …” Polyphemus nodded like he understood. **

“Don’t trust him,” Jason said looking at Percy who just nodded

**I stepped back … and as fast as a cobra, Polyphemus smacked me to the edge of the cliff. “Foolish mortal!” he bellowed, rising to his feet. “Take my Fleece? Ha! I eat you first.” He opened his enormous mouth, and I knew that his rotten molars were the last things I would ever see. Then something went whoosh over my head and thump! A rock the size of a basketball sailed into Polyphemus’s throat-a beautiful three-pointer, nothing but net. The Cyclops choked, trying to swallow the unexpected pill. He staggered backward, but there was no place to stagger. His heel slipped, the edge of the cliff crumbled, and the great Polyphemus made chicken wing motions that did nothing to help him fly as he tumbled into the chasm. I turned. Halfway down the path to the beach, standing completely unharmed in the midst of a flock of killer sheep, was an old friend. “Bad Polyphemus,” Tyson said. “Not all Cyclopes as nice as we look.” Tyson gave us the short version: **

Everyone cheered happily that Tyson had saved Percy.

“Wait your bother is a cyclops?” Magnus asked looking shocked

“Half-brother, same dad. But yes and he’s the best,” Percy smiled thing about his baby brother

**Rainbow the hippocampus-who’d apparently been following us ever since the Long Island Sound, waiting for Tyson to play with him-had found Tyson sinking beneath the wreckage of the CSS Birmingham and pulled him to safety. He and Tyson had been searching the Sea of Monsters ever since, trying to find us, **

“I really love that hippocampus,” Piper smiled

**until Tyson caught the scent of sheep and found this island. I wanted to hug the big oaf, except he was standing in the middle of killer sheep. “Tyson, thank the gods. Annabeth is hurt!” “You thank the gods she is hurt?” he asked, puzzled. **

“He’s still really young,” Percy said when Magnus and his friends looked confused

**“No!” I knelt beside Annabeth and was worried sick by what I saw. The gash on her forehead was worse than I’d realized. Her hairline was sticky with blood. Her skin was pale and clammy. Grover and I exchanged nervous looks. Then an idea came to me. “Tyson, the Fleece. Can you get it for me?” “Which one?” Tyson said, looking around at the hundreds of sheep. “In the tree!” I said. “The gold one!” “Oh. Pretty. Yes.” Tyson lumbered over, careful not to step on the sheep. If any of us had tried to approach the Fleece, we would’ve been eaten alive, but I guess Tyson smelled like Polyphemus, because the flock didn’t bother him at all. **

“Well most cyclopes smell the same,” Poseidon nodded

**They just cuddled up to him and bleated affectionately, as though they expected to get sheep treats from the big wicker basket. Tyson reached up and lifted the Fleece off its branch. Immediately the leaves on the oak tree turned yellow. Tyson started wading back toward me, but I yelled, “No time! Throw it!” The gold ram skin sailed through the air like a glittering shag Frisbee. I caught it with a grunt. It was heavier than I’d expected-sixty or seventy pounds of precious gold wool. **

“Well it is golden, what did you expect?” Thalia shook her head, she really wondered sometimes about Percy

**I spread it over Annabeth, covering everything but her face, and prayed silently to all the gods I could think of, even the ones I didn’t like. Please. Please. The color returned to her face. Her eyelids fluttered open. The cut on her forehead began to close. **

Annabeth opened her eyes and looked around

“What did I miss?” she asked in a quiet voice

“Percy kicking ass,” Grover smiled at Annabeth who began to look better

**She saw Grover and said weakly, “You’re not… married?” Grover grinned. “No. My friends talked me out of it.” “Annabeth,” I said, “just lay still.” But despite our protests she sat up, and I noticed that the cut on her face was almost completely healed. She looked a lot better. In fact, she shimmered with health, as if someone had injected her with glitter. **

“Thanks,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who just smirked at her

**Meanwhile, Tyson was starting to have trouble with the sheep. “Down!” he told them as they tried to climb him, looking for food. A few were sniffing in our direction. “No, sheepies. This way! Come here!” They heeded him, but it was obvious they were hungry, and they were starting to realize Tyson didn’t have any treats for them. They wouldn’t hold out forever with so much fresh meat nearby. “We have to go,” I said. “Our ship is…” The Queen Anne’s Revenge was a very long way away. The shortest route was across the chasm, and we’d just destroyed the only bridge. The only other possibility was through the sheep. **

“This is not good,” Jason shook his head

**“Tyson,” I called, “can you lead the flock as far away as possible?” “The sheep want food.” “I know! They want people food! Just lead them away from the path. Give us time to get to the beach. Then join us there.” Tyson looked doubtful, but he whistled. “Come, sheepies! Um, people food this way!” He jogged off into the meadow, the sheep in pursuit. “Keep the Fleece around you,” I told Annabeth. “Just in case you’re not fully healed yet. Can you stand?” She tried, but her face turned pale again. “Ohh. Not fully healed.” Clarisse dropped next to her and felt her chest, which made Annabeth gasp. “Ribs broken,” Clarisse said. **

Annabeth moaned

**“They’re mending, but definitely broken.” “How can you tell?” I asked. Clarisse glared at me. “Because I’ve broken a few, runt! I’ll have to carry her.” Before I could argue, Clarisse picked up Annabeth like a sack of flour and lugged her down to the beach. **

"Well who ells would have carried her. Percy, you were still rather cranny back then," Grover smiled at Percy who just shook his head.

**Grover and I followed. As soon as we got to the edge of the water, I concentrated on the Queen Anne’s Revenge. I willed it to raise anchor and come to me. After a few anxious minutes, I saw the ship rounding the tip of the island. “Incoming!” Tyson yelled. He was bounding down the path to join us, the sheep about fifty yards “They probably won’t follow us into the water,” I told the others. “All we have to do is swim for the ship.” “With Annabeth like this?” Clarisse protested. “We can do it,” I insisted. I was starting to feel confident again. I was back in my home turf-the sea. **

“Well that does make him a lot more confident,” Annabeth smiled

**“Once we get to the ship, we’re home free.” We almost made it, too. We were just wading past the entrance to the ravine, when we heard a tremendous roar and saw Polyphemus, scraped up and bruised but still very much alive, his baby-blue wedding outfit in tatters, splashing toward us with a boulder in each hand. **

“Not good,” Leo said looking around before closing the book.

“Let me,” Athena said at the book disappeared from Leo into her hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.


	46. 16 I GO DOWN WITH THE SHIP

**I GO DOWN WITH THE SHIP**

Everyone looked worried at Percy.

"He's a son of Poseidon how can he die at sea?" Leo asked worriedly

“You would be surprised,” Poseidon answered when no-one ells said anything

**“You’d think he’d run out of rocks,” I muttered. “Swim for it!” Grover said. He and Clarisse plunged into the surf. Annabeth hung on to Clarisse’s neck and tried to paddle with one hand, the wet Fleece weighing her down. But the monster’s attention wasn’t on the Fleece. “You, young Cyclops!” Polyphemus roared. “Traitor to your kind!” Tyson froze. **

“Tyson is not a traitor,” everyone said at the same time

**“Don’t listen to him!” I pleaded. “Come on.” I pulled Tyson’s arm, but I might as well have been pulling a mountain. He turned and faced the older Cyclops. “I am not a traitor.” “You serve mortals!” Polyphemus shouted. “Thieving humans!” Polyphemus threw his first boulder. Tyson swatted it aside with his fist. “Not a traitor,” Tyson said. “And you are not my kind.” “Death or victory!” Polyphemus charged into the surf, but his foot was still wounded. He immediately stumbled and fell on his face. **

“That shouldn’t be funny but it was,” Leo laughed as he almost fell out of his seat, everyone was chuckling 

**That would’ve been funny, except he started to get up again, spitting salt water and growling. “Percy!” Clarisse yelled. “Come on!” They were almost to the ship with the Fleece. If I could just keep the monster distracted a little longer … “Go,” Tyson told me. “I will hold Big Ugly.” “No! He’ll kill you.” I’d already lost Tyson once. I wasn’t going to lose him again. **

“there the protective brother we all know,” Grover smiled at Percy who just nodded

**“We’ll fight him together.” “Together,” Tyson agreed. I drew my sword. Polyphemus advanced carefully, limping worse than ever. But there was nothing wrong with his throwing arm. He chucked his second boulder. I dove to one side, but I still would’ve been squashed if Tyson’s fist hadn’t blasted the rock to rubble. I willed the sea to rise. A twenty-foot wave surged up, lifting me on its crest. I rode toward the Cyclops and kicked him in the eye, leaping over his head as the water blasted him onto the beach. **

“Woo,” everyone cheered

**“Destroy you!” Polyphemus spluttered. “Fleece stealer!” “You stole the Fleece!” I yelled. “You’ve been using it to lure satyrs to their deaths!” “So? Satyrs good eating!” “The Fleece should be used to heal! It belongs to the children of the gods!” “I am a child of the gods!” Polyphemus swiped at me, but I sidestepped. “Father Poseidon, curse this thief!” He was blinking hard now, like he could barely see, and I realized he was targeting by the sound of my voice. “Poseidon won’t curse me,” I said, backing up as the Cyclops grabbed air. “I’m his son, too. He won’t play favorites.” **

“Sure he doesn’t,” all the Greeks smiled at Percy who just smiled mischievously

**Polyphemus roared. He ripped an olive tree out of the side of the cliff and smashed it where I’d been standing a moment before. **

Poseidon laughed as Athena glared at him.

**“Humans not the same! Nasty, tricky, lying!” Grover was helping Annabeth aboard the ship. Clarisse was waving frantically at me, telling me to come on. Tyson worked his way around Polyphemus, trying to get behind him. “Young one!” the older Cyclops called. “Where are you? Help me!” Tyson stopped. “You weren’t raised right!” Polyphemus wailed, shaking his olive tree club. “Poor orphaned brother! Help me!” No one moved. No sound but the ocean and my own heartbeat. Then Tyson stepped forward, raising his hands defensively. “Don’t fight, Cyclops brother. Put down the-“ Polyphemus spun toward his voice. **

“He’s horrible,” Piper said glaring at the book

**“Tyson!” I shouted. The tree struck him with such force it would’ve flattened me into a Percy pizza with extra olives. Tyson flew backward, plowing a trench in the sand. Polyphemus charged after him, but I shouted, “No!” and lunged as far as I could with Riptide. I’d hoped to sting Polyphemus in the back of the thigh, but I managed to leap a little bit higher. “Blaaaaah!” Polyphemus bleated just like his sheep, and swung at me with his tree. I dove, but still got raked across the back by a dozen jagged branches. I was bleeding and bruised and exhausted. **

“Thankfully the sea is right there so,” Leo said nor really worried too much, he was having a hard time imagining Percy losing a fight at sea

**The guinea pig inside me wanted to bolt. But I swallowed down my fear. Polyphemus swung the tree again, but this time I was ready. I grabbed a branch as it passed, ignoring the pain in my hands as I was jerked skyward, and let the Cyclops lift me into the air. At the top of the arc I let go and fell straight against the giant’s face-landing with both feet on his already damaged eye. **

“That was for Tyson,” Percy glared at the book

**Polyphemus yowled in pain. Tyson tackled him, pulling him down. I landed next to them-sword in hand, within striking distance of the monster’s heart. But I locked eyes with Tyson, and I knew I couldn’t do it. It just wasn’t right. “Let him go,” I told Tyson. “Run.” With one last mighty effort, Tyson pushed the cursing older Cyclops away, and we ran for the surf. “I will smash you.’” Polyphemus yelled, doubling over in pain. **

“To do that he needs to be able to see them,” Annabeth pointed out

**His enormous hands cupped over his eye. Tyson and I plunged into the waves. “Where are you?” Polyphemus screamed. He picked up his tree club and threw it into the water. It splashed off to our right. I summoned up a current to carry us, and we started gaining speed. I was beginning to think we might make it to the ship, when Clarisse shouted from the deck, “Yeah, Jackson! In your face, Cyclops!” **

“She should really learn to shut her mouth,” Frank shook his head

**Shut up, I wanted to yell. “Rarrr!” Polyphemus picked up a boulder. He threw it toward the sound of Clarisse’s voice, but it fell short, narrowly missing Tyson and me. “Yeah, yeah!” Clarisse taunted. “You throw like a wimp! Teach you to try marrying me, you idiot!” “Clarisse!” I yelled, unable to stand it. “Shut up!” Too late. Polyphemus threw another boulder, and this time I watched helplessly as it sailed over my head and crashed through the hull of the Queen Anne’s Revenge. **

Everyone glared at Ares who just smiled at them

**You wouldn’t believe how fast a ship can sink. The Queen Anne’s Revenge creaked and groaned and listed forward like it was going down a playground slide. I cursed, willing the sea to push us faster, but the ship’s masts were already going under. “Dive!” I told Tyson. And as another rock sailed over our heads, we plunged underwater. My friends were sinking fast, trying to swim, without luck, in the bubbly trail of the ship’s wreckage. **

“Another reason to have a child of the sea on your side when you are at sea,” Chiron said relieved that two Tyson and Percy were with them

**Not many people realize that when a ship goes down, it acts like a sinkhole, pulling down everything around it. Clarisse was a strong swimmer, but even she wasn’t making any progress. Grover frantically kicked with his hooves. Annabeth was hanging on to the Fleece, which flashed in the water like a wave of new pennies. I swam toward them, knowing that I might not have the strength to pull my friends out. **

"You're at sea, of course, you would have enough strength," Poseidon smiled at Percy

**Worse, pieces of timber were swirling around them; none of my power with water would help if I got whacked on the head by a beam. We need help, I thought Yes. Tyson’s voice, loud and clear in my head. I looked over at him, startled. I’d heard Nereids and other water spirits speak to me underwater before, but it never occurred to me … **

“Well he is also a child of the seas so it makes sense,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who was starting to miss his baby brother

**Tyson was a son of Poseidon. We could communicate with each other. Rainbow, Tyson said. I nodded, then closed my eyes and concentrated, adding my voice to Tyson’s: RAINBOW! We need you! Immediately, shapes shimmered in the darkness below-three horses with fish tails, galloping upward faster than dolphins. Rainbow and his friends glanced in our direction and seemed to read our thoughts. They whisked into the wreckage, and a moment later burst upward in a cloud of bubbles- Grover, Annabeth, and Clarisse each clinging to the neck of a hippocampus. Rainbow, the largest, had Clarisse. **

“That means she needs to ride with Tyson,” Will laughed, everyone lees chuckled

**He raced over to us and allowed Tyson to grab hold of his mane. His friend who bore Annabeth did the same for me. We broke the surface of the water and raced away from Polyphemus’s island. Behind us, I could hear the Cyclops roaring in triumph, “I did it! I finally sank Nobody!” I hoped he never found out he was wrong. We skimmed across the sea as the island shrank to a dot and then disappeared. “Did it,” Annabeth muttered in exhaustion. “We …” She slumped against the neck of the hippocampus and instantly fell asleep. **

Annabeth slumped against Percy fast asleep

**I didn’t know how far the hippocampi could take us. I didn’t know where we were going. I just propped up Annabeth so she wouldn’t fall off, covered her in the Golden Fleece that we’d been through so much to get, and said a silent prayer of thanks. Which reminded me … I still owed the gods a debt. “You’re a genius,” I told Annabeth quietly. **

“You know it doesn’t count if she’s asleep,” Alex smiled at Percy who just kissed Annabeth’s head

**Then I put my head against the Fleece, and** **before I knew it, I was asleep, too**.

Athena closed the book and handed it over to Artemis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.


	47. 17 WE GET A SURPRISE ON MIAMI BEACH

**17 WE GET A SURPRISE ON MIAMI BEACH**

Annabeth sat up awake. She looked around the room and smiled at everyone. Magnus was happy that his cousin was looking better

**“Percy, wake up.” Salt water splashed my face. Annabeth was shaking my shoulder. In the distance, the sun was setting behind a city skyline. I could see a beachside highway lined with palm trees, storefronts glowing with red and blue neon, a harbor filled with sailboats and cruise ships. “Miami, I think,” **

"Wow, they do travel fast," Alex nodded at the book

**Annabeth said. “But the hippocampi are acting funny.” Sure enough, our fishy friends had slowed down and were whinnying and swimming in circles, sniffing the water. They didn’t look happy. One of them sneezed. I could tell what they were thinking. “This is as far as they’ll take us,” I said. “Too many humans. Too much pollution. We’ll have to swim to shore on our own.” **

“typical,” Magnus shook his head

**None of us was very psyched about that, but we thanked Rainbow and his friends for the ride. Tyson cried a little. He unfastened the makeshift saddle pack he’d made, which contained his tool kit and a couple of other things he’d salvaged from the Birmingham wreck. He hugged Rainbow around the neck, gave him a soggy mango he’d picked up on the island, and said good-bye. Once the hippocampi’s white manes disappeared into the sea, we swam for shore. The waves pushed us forward, and in no time we were back in the mortal world. We wandered along the cruise line docks, pushing through crowds of people arriving for vacations. Porters bustled around with carts of luggage. Taxi drivers yelled at each other in Spanish and tried to cut in line for customers. **

“No place like the mortal world,” Zia shook her head, she had been rather quiet but she was slowly warming up to all the kid's heat, she still didn’t like the gods but their kids were fine

**If anybody noticed us-five kids dripping wet and looking like they’d just had a fight with a monster-they didn’t let on. **

“Well you have to flaunt the weirdness,” Alex smiled

**Now that we were back among mortals, Tyson’s single eye had blurred from the Mist. Grover had put on his cap and sneakers. Even the Fleece had transformed from a sheepskin to a red-and-gold high school letter jacket with a large glittery Omega on the pocket. **

“We should get jackets like that. They looked rather good,” Percy smiled at Annabeth who nodded agreeing with him

**Annabeth ran to the nearest newspaper box and checked the date on the Miami Herald. She cursed. “June eighteenth! We’ve been away from camp ten days!” “That’s impossible!” Clarisse said. But I knew it wasn’t. Time traveled differently in monstrous places. **

Everyone hated that fact

**“Thalia’s tree must be almost dead,” Grover wailed. “We have to get the Fleece back tonight.” Clarisse slumped down on the pavement. “How are we supposed to do that?” Her voice trembled. “We’re hundreds of miles away. No money. No ride. This is just like the Oracle said. It’s your fault, Jackson! If you hadn’t interfered-“ “Percy’s fault?!” Annabeth exploded. “Clarisse, how can you say that? You are the biggest-“ “Stop it!” I said. **

Who knew Percy would ever be the one to stop a fight between Clarisse and Annabeth,” Nico said impressed

**Clarisse put her head in hands. Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration. The thing was: I’d almost forgotten this quest was supposed to be Clarisse’s. For a scary moment, I saw things from her point of view. How would I feel if a bunch of other heroes had butted in and made me look bad? I thought about what I’d overheard in the boiler room of the CSS Birmingham-Ares yelling at Clarisse, warning her that she’d better not fail. Ares couldn’t care less about the camp, **

Ares nodded

**but if Clarisse made him look bad … “Clarisse,” I said, “what did the Oracle tell you exactly?” She looked up. I thought she was going to tell me off, but instead she took a deep breath and recited her prophecy: “You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone, You shall find what you seek and make it your own, But despair for your life entombed within stone, And fail without friends, to fly home alone.” **

"Ouch," everyone said at the same time

**“Ouch,” Grover mumbled. “No,” I said. “No … wait a minute. I’ve got it.” I searched my pockets for money, and found nothing but a golden drachma. “Does anybody have any cash?” Annabeth and Grover shook their heads morosely. Clarisse pulled a wet Confederate dollar from her pocket and sighed. “Cash?” Tyson asked hesitantly. “Like … green paper?” I looked at him. “Yeah.” “Like the kind in duffel bags?” “Yeah, but we lost those bags days a-g-g-“ I stuttered to a halt as Tyson rummaged in his saddle pack and pulled out the Ziploc bag full of cash that Hermes had included in our supplies. **

“I really love that boy,” Piper smiled, everyone nodded

**“Tyson!” I said. “How did you-“ “Thought it was a feed bag for Rainbow,” he said. “Found it floating in sea, but only paper inside. Sorry.” He handed me the cash. Fives and tens, at least three hundred dollars. I ran to the curb and grabbed a taxi that was just letting out a family of cruise passengers. “Clarisse,” I yelled. “Come on. You’re going to the airport. Annabeth, give her the Fleece.” I’m not sure which of them looked more stunned as I took the Fleece letter jacket from Annabeth, tucked the cash into its pocket, and put it in Clarisse’s arms. **

“How did the world not end right there,” Will asked looking around

“I’m surprised it didn’t” Annabeth smiled

**Clarisse said, “You’d let me-“ “It’s your quest,” I said. “We only have enough money for one flight. Besides, I can’t travel by air. Zeus would blast me into a million pieces. That’s what the prophecy meant: you’d fail without friends, meaning you’d need our help, but you’d have to fly home alone. You have to get the Fleece back safely.” **

“Plus I only went on the quest to save Grover,” Percy smiled at Grover. Thalia glared at him before throwing him with a pillow

“Oh and of course to save Thalia as well,” Percy defend himself

**I could see her mind working-suspicious at first, wondering what trick I was playing, then finally deciding I meant what I said. She jumped in the cab. “You can count on me. I won’t fail.” “Not failing would be good.” The cab peeled out in a cloud of exhaust. The Fleece was on its way. “Percy,” Annabeth said, “that was so-“ “Generous?” Grover offered. “Insane,” Annabeth corrected. “You’re betting the lives of everybody at camp that Clarisse will get the Fleece safely back by tonight?” “It’s her quest,” I said. “She deserves a chance.” “Percy is nice,” Tyson said. “Percy is too nice,” Annabeth grumbled, but I couldn’t help thinking that maybe, just maybe, she was a little impressed. **

“I was,” Annabeth smiled at Percy who just smiled at her

**I’d surprised her, anyway. And that wasn’t easy to do. **

Everyone who knew Annabeth nodded

**“Come on,” I told my friends. “Let’s find another way home.” That’s when I turned and found a sword’s point at my throat. “Hey, cuz,” said Luke. “Welcome back to the States.” His bear-man thugs appeared on either of side of us. One grabbed Annabeth and Grover by their T-shirt collars. **

Magnus, the Romans and the Greeks glared at the book. None of them like Luke

**The other tried to grab Tyson, but Tyson knocked him into a pile of luggage and roared at Luke. “Percy,” Luke said calmly, “tell your giant to back down or I’ll have Oreius bash your friends’ heads together.” **

“Annabeth you didn’t tell me that,” Thalia said looking at Annabeth who just looked away

**Oreius grinned and raised Annabeth and Grover off the ground, kicking and screaming. “What do you want, Luke?” I growled. He smiled, the scar rippling on the side of his face. He gestured toward the end of the dock, and I noticed what should’ve been obvious. The biggest boat in port was the Princess Andromeda. “Why, Percy,” Luke said, “I want to extend my hospitality, of course.” The bear twins herded us aboard the Princess Andromeda. **

“How did you not notice the giant ship?” Thalia asked looking at the three who all just looked away.

**They threw us down on the aft deck in front of a swimming pool with sparkling fountains that sprayed into the air. A dozen of Luke’s assorted goons-snake people, Laistrygonians, demigods in battle armor-had gathered to watch us get some “hospitality.” “And so, the Fleece,” Luke mused. “Where is it?” He looked us over, prodding my shirt with the tip of his sword, poking Grover’s jeans. **

"Did he think that they had hidden the fleece in their pockets?" Alex tried to hold in her laughter but she failed

**“Hey!” Grover yelled. “That’s real goat fur under there!” “Sorry, old friend.” Luke smiled. “Just give me the Fleece and I’ll leave you to return to your, ah, little nature quest.” “Blaa-ha-ha!” Grover protested. “Some old friend!” “Maybe you didn’t hear me.” Luke’s voice was dangerously calm. “Where-is-the-Fleece?” “Not here,” I said. I probably shouldn’t have told him anything, but it felt good to throw the truth in his face. **

“That is just normal,” Magnus said understanding how Percy felt

**“We sent it on ahead of us. You messed up.” Luke’s eyes narrowed. “You’re lying. You couldn’t have …” His face reddened as a horrible possibility occurred to him. “Clarisse?” I nodded. “You trusted … you gave …” “Yeah.” **

“See not even Luke wanted to believe that,” Grover laughed

**“Agrius!” The bear giant flinched. “Y-yes?” “Get below and prepare my steed. Bring it to the deck. I need to fly to the Miami Airport, fast.’” “But, boss-“ “Do it!” Luke screamed. “Or I’ll feed you to the drakon!” The bear-man gulped and lumbered down the stairs. Luke paced in front of the swimming pool, cursing in Ancient Greek, gripping his sword so tight his knuckles turned white. The rest of Luke’s crew looked uneasy. Maybe they’d never seen their boss so unhinged before. **

“and it wouldn’t be the last time,” Nico said thinking back to the maze

**I started thinking … If I could use Luke’s anger, get him to talk so everybody could hear how crazy his plans were … I looked at the swimming pool, at the fountains spraying mist into the air, making a rainbow in the sunset. And suddenly I had an idea. “You’ve been toying with us all along,” I said. “You wanted us to bring you the Fleece and save you the trouble of getting it.” Luke scowled. “Of course, you idiot! And you’ve messed everything up!” “Traitor!” I dug my last gold drachma out of my pocket and threw it at Luke. As I expected, he dodged it easily. The coin sailed into the spray of rainbow-colored water. I hoped my prayer would be accepted in silence. **

“She does,” Chiron smiled, proud of the plan Percy had made

**I thought with all my heart: O goddess, accept my offering. “You tricked all of us!” I yelled at Luke. “Even DIONYSUS at CAMP HALF-BLOOD!” Behind Luke, the fountain began to shimmer, but I needed everyone’s attention on me, so I uncapped Riptide. Luke just sneered. “This is no time for heroics, Percy. Drop your puny little sword, or I’ll have you killed sooner rather than later.” “Who poisoned Thalia’s tree, Luke?” “I did, of course,” he snarled. “I already told you that. I used elder python venom, straight from the depths of Tartarus.” “Chiron had nothing to do with it?” “Ha! You know he would never do that. The old fool wouldn’t have the guts.” **

Chiron glared at the book

**“You call it guts? Betraying your friends? Endangering the whole camp?” Luke raised his sword. “You don’t understand the half of it. I was going to let you take the Fleece… Once I was done with it.” That made me hesitate. **

"Why did he want the fleece?" Jason asked worriedly

“For nothing good,” Annabeth, Percy and Grover answered 

**Why would he let me take the Fleece? He must’ve been lying. But I couldn’t afford to lose his attention. “You were going to heal Kronos,” I said. “Yes! The Fleece’s magic would’ve sped his mending process by tenfold. **

“Let me guess Kronos is your big bad,” Magnus asked looking at Annabeth, who nodded

“Great,” Magnus and his friends shook their heads

**But you haven’t stopped us, Percy. You’ve only slowed us down a little.” “And so you poisoned the tree, you betrayed Thalia, you set us up-all to help Kronos destroy the gods.” Luke gritted his teeth. “You know that! Why do you keep asking me?” “Because I want everybody in the audience to hear you.” “What audience?” Then his eyes narrowed. He looked behind him and his goons did the same. They gasped and stumbled back. Above the pool, shimmering in the rainbow mist, was an Iris-message vision of Dionysus, Tantalus, and the whole camp in the dining pavilion. They sat in stunned silence, watching us. **

“Oh I wished I hade been at camp then,” Will said laughing with everyone ells.

**“Well,” said Dionysus dryly, “some unplanned dinner entertainment.” “Mr. D, you heard him,” I said. “You all heard Luke. The poisoning of the tree wasn’t Chiron’s fault.” Mr. D sighed. “I suppose not.” “The Iris-message could be a trick,” Tantalus suggested, but his attention was mostly on his cheeseburger, which he was trying to corner with both hands. “I fear not,” Mr. D said, looking with distaste at Tantalus. “It appears I shall have to reinstate Chiron as activities director. **

The Greeks and Romans cheered at that

**I suppose I do miss the old horse’s pinochle games.” Tantalus grabbed the cheeseburger. It didn’t bolt away from him. He lifted it from the plate and stared at it in amazement, as if it were the largest diamond in the world. “I got it!” he cackled. “We are no longer in need of your services, Tantalus,” Mr. D announced. Tantalus looked stunned. “What? But-“ “You may return to the Underworld. You are dismissed.” “No! But Nooooooooooo!” As he dissolved into mist, his fingers clutched at the cheeseburger, trying to bring it to his mouth. But it was too late. He disappeared and the cheeseburger fell back onto its plate. **

That got Dionysus more cheers.

"He was really horrible," Annabeth explains when Magnus and his friends looked confused

**The campers exploded into cheering. Luke bellowed with rage. He slashed his sword through the fountain and the Iris-message dissolved, but the deed was done. I was feeling pretty good about myself, until Luke turned and gave me a murderous look. “Kronos was right, Percy. You’re an unreliable weapon. You need to be replaced.” **

“And most defiantly will not be me,” Thalia glared at the book

**I wasn’t sure what he meant, but I didn’t have time to think about it. One of his men blew a brass whistle, and the deck doors flew open. A dozen more warriors poured out, making a circle around us, the brass tips of their spears bristling. Luke smiled at me. “You’ll never leave this boat alive.”**

“He loves being wrong doesn’t he,” Annabeth asked looking at Percy who nodded sadly. Artemis closed the book and handed it over to Hazel who thanked her with a big smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.  
You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01


	48. 18 THE PARTY PONIES INVADE

**THE PARTY PONIES INVADE**

“Oh dear,” Chiron shook his head, he was worried about that. he just hoped none of his campers of relatives got hurt

**“One on one,” I challenged Luke. “What are you afraid of?” Luke curled his lip. The soldiers who were about to kill us hesitated, waiting for his order. Before he could say anything, Agrius, the bear-man, burst onto the deck leading a flying horse. It was the first pure-black pegasus I’d ever seen, with wings like a giant raven. The pegasus mare bucked and whinnied. **

"Blackjack," Percy smiled

**I could understand her thoughts. She was calling Agrius and Luke some names so bad Chiron would’ve washed her muzzle out with saddle soap. **

"Wait was Black Jack, not a guy?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy

“I must have missed heard him or maybe horses go through puberty as well,” Percy said not sure

**“Sir!” Agrius called, dodging a pegasus hoof. “Your steed is ready!” Luke kept his eyes on me. “I told you last summer, Percy,” he said. “You can’t bait me into a fight.” “And you keep avoiding one,” I noticed. “Scared your warriors will see you get whipped?” Luke glanced at his men, and he saw I’d trapped him. **

“Well the easiest way to delay him was to keep him busy,” Reyna nodded 

**If he backed down now, he would look weak. If he fought me, he’d lose valuable time chasing after Clarisse. For my part, the best I could hope for was to distract him, giving my friends a chance to escape. If anybody could think of a plan to get them out of there, Annabeth could. **

“True,” Everyone nodded at Annabeth

**On the downside, I knew how good Luke was at swordfighting. “I’ll kill you quickly,” he decided, and raised his weapon. Backbiter was a foot longer than my own sword. Its blade glinted with an evil gray-and-gold light where the human steel had been melded with celestial bronze. I could almost feel the blade fighting against itself, like two opposing magnets bound together. **

“Why would anyone make a weapon like that?” Hearthstone signed, Magnus translated for him 

“Because he’s working for something rather evil,” Grover said looking at the elf

**I didn’t know how the blade had been made, but I sensed a tragedy. Someone had died in the process. **

Hermes looked away ashamed of his own son

**Luke whistled to one of his men, who threw him a round leather-and-bronze shield. He grinned at me wickedly. “Luke,” Annabeth said, “at least give him a shield.” “Sorry, Annabeth,” he said. “You bring your own equipment to this party.” The shield was a problem. Fighting two-handed with just a sword gives you more power, but fighting one-handed with a shield gives you better defense and versatility. There are more moves, more options, more ways to kill. I thought back to Chiron, who’d told me to stay at camp no matter what, and learn to fight. **

Chiton shook his head at Percy. Poseidon and Chiron was worried for Percy while everyone ells were sure that he would be okay

**Now I was going to pay for not listening to him. Luke lunged and almost killed me on the first try. **

“Not good,” Everyone said at the same time

**His sword went under my arm, slashing through my shirt and grazing my ribs. I jumped back, then counterattacked with Riptide, but Luke slammed my blade away with his shield. “My, Percy,” Luke chided. “You’re out of practice.” **

"The last time I was out of practice," Percy said more to himself than anyone ells

**He came at me again with a swipe to the head. I parried, returned with a thrust. He sidestepped easily. The cut on my ribs stung. My heart was racing. When Luke lunged again, I jumped backward into the swimming pool and felt a surge of strength. I spun underwater, creating a funnel cloud, and blasted out of the deep end, straight at Luke’s face. **

“Woo,” A few of the kids cheered

**The force of the water knocked him down, spluttering and blinded. But before I could strike, he rolled aside and was on his feet again. I attacked and sliced off the edge of his shield, but that didn’t even faze him. He dropped to a crouch and jabbed at my legs. Suddenly my thigh was on fire, with a pain so intense I collapsed. My jeans were ripped above the knee. I was hurt. I didn’t know how badly. **

“You never do,” Annabeth shook her head

**Luke hacked downward and I rolled behind a deck chair. I tried to stand, but my leg wouldn’t take the weight. “Perrrrrcy!” Grover bleated. I rolled again as Luke’s sword slashed the deck chair in half, metal pipes and all. I clawed toward the swimming pool, trying hard not to black out. I’d never make it. **

“Water heals,” Percy said before anyone could ask

**Luke knew it, too. He advanced slowly, smiling. The edge of his sword was tinged with red. “One thing I want you to watch before you die, Percy.” He looked at the bear-man Oreius, who was still holding Annabeth and Grover by the necks. “You can eat your dinner now, Oreius. Bon appetit.” “He-he! He-he!” The bear-man lifted my friends and bared his teeth. **

“You said he…” Thalia said shocked, she never thought Luke would have done that

“Later,” Annabeth said

**That’s when all Hades broke loose. Whish! A red-feathered arrow sprouted from Oreius’s mouth. With a surprised look on his hairy face, he crumpled to the deck “Brother!” Agrius wailed. He let the Pegasus’s reins go slack just long enough for the black steed to kick him in the head and fly away free over Miami Bay. For a split second, Luke’s guards were too stunned to do anything except watch the bear twins’ bodies dissolve into smoke. **

“Two down about a 100 to go,” Grover said looking around. Chiron relaxed happy that he and his relatives were there now

**Then there was a wild chorus of war cries and hooves thundering against metal. A dozen centaurs charged out of the main stairwell. “Ponies!” Tyson cried with delight. My mind had trouble processing everything I saw. **

“You weren’t the only one,” Grover and Annabeth said at the same time

**Chiron was among the crowd, but his relatives were almost nothing like him. **

Everyone nodded at that

**There were centaurs with black Arabian stallion bodies, others with gold palomino coats, others with orange-and-white spots like paint horses. Some wore brightly colored T-shirts with Day-Glo letters that said PARTY PONIES: SOUTH FLORIDA CHAPTER. Some were armed with bows, some with baseball bats, some with paintball guns. One had his face painted like a Comanche warrior and was waving a large orange Styrofoam hand making a big Number I. Another was bare-chested and painted entirely green. A third had googly-eye glasses with the eyeballs bouncing around on Slinky coils, and one of those baseball caps with soda-can-and straw attachments on either side. **

“That sounds awesome,” Leo and Sadie said at the same time

**They exploded onto the deck with such ferocity and color that for a moment even Luke was stunned. I couldn’t tell whether they had come to celebrate or attack. **

“Both,” Chiron said looking around

**Apparently both. As Luke was raising his sword to rally his troops, a centaur shot a custom-made arrow with a leather boxing glove on the end. It smacked Luke in the face and sent him crashing into the swimming pool. **

Everyone chuckled at that

**His warriors scattered. I couldn’t blame them. Facing the hooves of a rearing stallion is scary enough, but when it’s a centaur, armed with a bow and whooping it up in a soda-drinking hat, even the bravest warrior would retreat. “Come get some!” yelled one of the party ponies. **

Chiron shook his head

**They let loose with their paintball guns. A wave of blue and yellow exploded against Luke’s warriors, blinding them and splattering them from head to toe. They tried to run, only to slip and fall. Chiron galloped toward Annabeth and Grover, neatly plucked them off the deck, and deposited them on his back. **

The Greeks looked at Annabeth and Grover with amazement, they never knew that Chiron allowed them to rid him

**I tried to get up, but my wounded leg still felt like it was on fire. Luke was crawling out of the pool. “Attack, you fools.’” he ordered his troops. Somewhere down below deck, a large alarm bell thrummed. I knew any second we would be swamped by Luke’s reinforcements. Already, his warriors were getting over their surprise, coming at the centaurs with swords and spears drawn. Tyson slapped half a dozen of them aside, knocking them over the guardrail into Miami Bay. But more warriors were coming up the stairs. “Withdraw, relatives !” Chiron said. “You won’t get away with this, horse man!” Luke shouted. **

“is that really the best they could do,” Leo laughed shaking his head.

“I think that was because he was annoyed,” Annabeth answered

**He raised his sword, but got smacked in the face with another boxing glove arrow, and sat down hard in a deck chair. A palomino centaur hoisted me onto his back. “Dude, get your big friend!” “Tyson!” I yelled. “Come on!” Tyson dropped the two warriors he was about to tie into a knot and jogged after us. He jumped on the centaur’s back.**

“Don’t jump,” Chiron shook his head. He knew how strong is relatives were but a cyclops were rather heaved even if they were still young

**“Dude!” the centaur groaned, almost buckling under Tyson’s weight. “Do the words ‘low-carb diet’ mean anything to you?” Luke’s warriors were organizing themselves into a phalanx. But by the time they were ready to advance, the centaurs had galloped to the edge of the deck and fearlessly jumped the guardrail, as if it were a steeplechase and not ten stories above the ground. I was sure we were going to die. **

Chiron shook his head,   
“Percy centaurs are a lot stronger then you think,” Chiron said looking at Percy who smiled and nodded

**We plummeted toward the docks, but the centaurs hit the asphalt with hardly a jolt and galloped off, whooping and yelling taunts at the Princess Andromeda as we raced into the streets of downtown Miami. I have no idea what the Miamians thought as we galloped by. **

"The mist would have covered everything," Athena said thinking about everything the mortals would have seen

**Streets and buildings began to blur as the centaurs picked up speed. It felt as if space were compacting-as if each centaur step took us miles and miles. In no time, we’d left the city behind. We raced through marshy fields of high grass and ponds and stunted trees. **

“Not a fun way to travel,” Percy and Annabeth said at the same time

**Finally, we found ourselves in a trailer park at the edge of a lake. The trailers were all horse trailers, tricked out with televisions and mini-refrigerators and mosquito netting. We were in a centaur camp. “Dude!” said a party pony as he unloaded his gear. “Did you see that bear guy? He was all like: ‘Whoa, I have an arrow in my mouth!’” The centaur with the googly-eye glasses laughed. “That was awesome! Head slam!” The two centaurs charged at each other full-force and knocked heads, then went staggering off in different directions with crazy grins on their faces. **

Chiron shook their heads. He wondered if any of relatives would ever grow up 

**Chiron sighed. He set Annabeth and Grover down on a picnic blanket next to me. “I really wish my cousins wouldn’t slam their heads together. They don’t have the brain cells to spare.” “Chiron,” I said, still stunned by the fact that he was here. “You saved us.” He gave me a dry smile. “Well now, I couldn’t very well let you die, especially since you’ve cleared my name.” “But how did you know where we were?” Annabeth asked. “Advanced planning, my dear. I figured you would wash up near Miami if you made it out of the Sea of Monsters alive. Almost everything strange washes up near Miami.” **

“True,” All the gods nodded

**“Gee, thanks,” Grover mumbled. “No, no,” Chiron said. “I didn’t mean … Oh, never mind. I am glad to see you, my young satyr. The point is, I was able to eavesdrop on Percy’s Iris-message and trace the signal. Iris and I have been friends for centuries. I asked her to alert me to any important communications in this area. It then took no effort to convince my cousins to ride to your aid. **

“It really isn’t that hard,” Chiron shook his head

**As you see, centaurs can travel quite fast when we wish to. Distance for us is not the same as distance for humans.” I looked over at the campfire, where three party ponies were teaching Tyson to operate a paintball gun. **

“That is not a good idea,” Grover shook his head

**I hoped they knew what they were getting into. “So what now?” I asked Chiron. “We just let Luke sail away? He’s got Kronos aboard that ship. Or parts of him, anyway.” Chiron knelt, carefully folding his front legs underneath him. He opened the medicine pouch on his belt and started to treat my wounds. **

Chiron smiled at Percy who just shifted in his seat. On-one had noticed that his leg was injured at all

**“I’m afraid, Percy, that today has been something of a draw. We didn’t have the strength of numbers to take that ship. Luke was not organized enough to pursue us. Nobody won.” “But we got the Fleece!” Annabeth said. “Clarisse is on her way back to camp with it right now.” Chiron nodded, though he still looked uneasy. “You are all true heroes. And as soon as we get Percy fixed up, you must return to Half-Blood Hill. The centaurs shall carry you.” **

“How ells were they going to get back camp in time to meet me,” Thalia smiled

**“You’re coming, too?” I asked. “Oh yes, Percy. I’ll be relieved to get home. My relatives here simply do not appreciate Dean Martin’s music. Besides, I must have some words with Mr. D. There’s the rest of the summer to plan. So much training to do. And I want to see … I’m curious about the Fleece.” I didn’t know exactly what he meant, **

“You suspected,” Annabeth said looking at Chiron before looking at Thalia

**but it made me worried about what Luke had said: I was going to let you take the Fleece … once I was done with it. Had he just been lying? **

“Yes,” half of the kids said,

**I’d learned with Kronos there was usually a plan within a plan. The titan lord wasn’t called the Crooked One for nothing. He had ways of getting people to do what he wanted without them ever realizing his true intentions. **

The Greeks and the Romans nodded. The Egyptians and the Vikings were worried, no-one liked of evil immortals

**Over by the campfire, Tyson let loose with his paintball gun. A blue projectile splattered against one of the centaurs, hurling him backward into the lake. **

“Is he going to be okay?” Zia asked

“Most certainly,” Chiron smiled at the girl

**The centaur came up grinning, covered in swamp muck and blue paint, and gave Tyson two thumbs up. “Annabeth,” Chiron said, “perhaps you and Grover would go supervise Tyson and my cousins before they, ah, teach each other too many bad habits?” **

“Why do I get a feeling it was too late for that?” Chiron asked looking around.

**Annabeth met his eyes. Some kind of understanding passed between them. “Sure, Chiron,” Annabeth said. “Come on, goat boy.” “But I don’t like paintball.” “Yes, you do.” She hoisted Grover to his hooves and led him off toward the campfire. Chiron finished bandaging my leg. “Percy, I had a talk with Annabeth on the way here. A talk about the prophecy.” Uh-oh, I thought. “It wasn’t her fault,” I said. **

“And there he was protecting her again,” Thalia smiled proud of Percy. All the girls in the room awed

**“I made her tell me.” His eyes flickered with irritation. I was sure he was going to chew me out, but then his look turned to weariness. “I suppose I could not expect to keep it secret forever.” “So am I the one in the prophecy?” **

“No,” Poseidon said, he didn’t want his son to be the one

**Chiron tucked his bandages back into his pouch. “I wish I knew, Percy. You’re not yet sixteen. For now we must simply train you as best we can, and leave the future to the Fates.” **

“Hate that,” all the kids said at the same time

**The Fates. I hadn’t thought about those old ladies in a long time, but as soon as Chiron mentioned them, something clicked. “That’s what it meant,” I said. Chiron frowned. “That’s what what meant?” “Last summer. The omen from the Fates, when I saw them snip somebody’s life string. I thought it meant I was going to die right away, but it’s worse than that. It’s got something to do with your prophecy. The death they foretold-it’s going to happen when I’m sixteen.” **

“You figured that out rather quickly, and why didn’t you tell us that?” Annabeth said looking at Percy who just smiled at her and shook her head

**Chiron’s tail whisked nervously in the grass. “My boy, you can’t be sure of that. We don’t even know if the prophecy is about you.” “But there isn’t any other half-blood child of the Big Three!” **

“That you knew of,” Thalia and Nico said at the same time

**“That we know of.” “And Kronos is rising. He’s going to destroy Mount Olympus!”**

“He can cry,” Percy and Annabeth said at the same time

**“He will try,” Chiron agreed. “And Western Civilization along with it, if we don’t stop him. But we will stop him. You will not be alone in that fight.” I knew he was trying to make me feel better, but I remembered what Annabeth had told me. It would come down to one hero. One decision that would save or destroy the West. **

“How many times is the world almost going to end in the span of a few years?” Magnus asked shaking his head

“To many,” All the kids said at the same time

**And I felt sure the Fates had been giving me some kind of warning about that. Something terrible was going to happen, either to me or to somebody I was close to. “I’m just a kid, Chiron,” I said miserably. “What good is one lousy hero against something like Kronos?” **

“More then you could ever imagine,” Chiron smiled at Percy who just smiled back

**Chiron managed a smile. ‘”What good is one lousy hero’? Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain said something like that to me once, just before he single-handedly changed the course of your Civil War.” **

“I know someone who wouldn’t like that,” Magnus smiled at his friends, who nodded

**He pulled an arrow from his quiver and turned the razor-sharp tip so it glinted in the firelight. “Celestial bronze, Percy. An immortal weapon. What would happen if you shot this at a human?” “Nothing,” I said. “It would pass right through.” **

“Good to know you knew that,” Rachel said glaring at Percy who just smiled at her

**“That’s right,” he said. “Humans don’t exist on the same level as the immortals. They can’t even be hurt by our weapons. But you, Percy-you are part god, part human. You live in both worlds. You can be harmed by both, and you can affect both. That’s what makes heroes so special. You carry the hopes of humanity into the realm of the eternal. Monsters never die. They are reborn from the chaos and barbarism that is always bubbling underneath civilization, the very stuff that makes Kronos stronger. They must be defeated again and again, kept at bay. Heroes embody that struggle. You fight the battles humanity must win, every generation, in order to stay human. Do you understand?” **

“Okay he makes what we are sound noble and worth everything,” Sam smiled at Chiron.

“It’s the truth,” Chiron smiled at all the kids

**“I … I don’t know.” “You must try, Percy. Because whether or not you are the child of the prophecy, Kronos thinks you might be. And after today, he will finally despair of turning you to his side. That is the only reason he hasn’t killed you yet, you know. As soon as he’s sure he can’t use you, he will destroy you.” **

“And he has tried so hard to get Percy on his side,” Thalia rolled her eyes

**“You talk like you know him.” Chiron pursed his lips. “I do know him.” I stared at him. I sometimes forgot just how old Chiron was. “Is that why Mr. D blamed you when the tree was poisoned? Why you said some people don’t trust you?” “Indeed.” “But, Chiron … I mean, come on! Why would they think you’d ever betray the camp for Kronos?” Chiron’s eyes were deep brown, full of thousands of years of sadness. “Percy, remember your training. Remember your study of mythology. What is my connection to the titan lord?” I tried to think, but I’d always gotten my mythology mixed up. **

“That’s normal,” All the Greeks smiled

**Even now, when it was so real, so important to my own life, I had trouble keeping all the names and facts straight. I shook my head. “You, uh, owe Kronos a favor or something? He spared your life?” “Percy,” Chiron said, his voice impossibly soft. “The titan Kronos is my father.”**

“Wait does that make you their siblings,” Leo asked looking at Chiron then at the gods. But no-one answered him

Hazel closed the book. And looked around

"Lunchtime," Hestia smiled at kids. All the kids jumped up and ran to the dining room 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.  
Come and check out my Tiktok if you want to: voshaarnooi01. I only do Thalia cosplay so anyone is welcome to duet if you cosplay or just want to have fun  
Thank you all for your support on this story and my others, I love doing what I’m doing and you guys are the reason I do it. I’m planning on taking a break this December, so the next update will be the 1 January 2021. Thank you all. Feel free to come and ask any questions over on Instagram.


	49. 15 THE CHARIOT RACE ENDS WITH A BANG

Lunch was interesting. All the kids sat around each other and talked. Percy and Annabeth enjoyed spending time with Magnus and his friends. The groups seemed to be getting great along. Chiron smiled as he watched the kids. Bast came over to Chiron and the two began to discuss the kids.

Frank picked up the book,

**THE CHARIOT RACE ENDS WITH A BANG**

“Hopefully this one ends better than the last one,” Piper hoped.

“It most certainly did,” Annabeth and Percy smiled

**We arrived in Long Island just after Clarisse, thanks to the centaurs’ travel powers. I rode on**

**Chiron’s back, **

Everyone just smiled at Percy and shook their heads, they knew this was coming

**but we didn’t talk much, especially not about Kronos. I knew it had been difficult for**

**Chiron to tell me. I didn’t want to push him with more questions. I mean, I’ve met plenty of embarrassing parents, but Kronos, the evil titan lord who wanted to destroy Western Civilization?**

**Not the kind of dad you invited to school for career day. **

Everyone nodded at that

**When we got to camp, the centaurs were anxious to meet Dionysus. **

“Oh not good,” All the campers said at the same time

**They’d heard he threw some really wild parties, but they were disappointed. **

“Thank the gods,” Chiron said relieved

**The wine god was in no mood to celebrate as the whole camp gathered at the top of Half-Blood Hill. The camp had been through a hard two weeks. The arts and crafts cabin had burned to the ground from an attack by a Draco Aionius (which as near as I could figure was Latin for “really-big-lizard with- breath-that-blows-stuff-up”). **

"Okay, that is just sad. Thankfully it was rebuild," Piper said looking around the room, the Greeks nodded

**The Big House’s rooms were overflowing with wounded. The kids in the Apollo cabin, who were the best healers, had been working overtime performing first aid. **

Magnus looked at Will and smiled at him. The two would most defiantly be speaking latter

**Everybody looked weary and battered as we crowded around Thalia’s tree. The moment Clarisse draped the Golden Fleece over the lowest bough, the moonlight seemed to brighten, turning from gray to liquid silver. A cool breeze rustled in the branches and rippled through the grass, all the way into the valley. **

Thalia sat up and stretched, she looked better already. Magnus and his friends looked at her with a question, but she just smiled at them and winked.

**Everything came into sharper focus-the glow of the fireflies down in the woods, the smell of the strawberry fields, the sound of the waves on the beach. Gradually, the needles on the pine tree started turning from brown to green. Everybody cheered. **

The room seems to grow more cheerful and warm. Everyone had smiles on their faces

**It was happening slowly, but there could be no doubt-the Fleece’s magic was seeping into the tree, filling it with new power and expelling the poison. Chiron ordered a twenty-four/seven guard duty on the hilltop, at least until he could find an appropriate monster to protect the Fleece. He said he’d place an ad in Olympus Weekly right away. **

“Of course there is something like that,” Sadie laughed

**In the meantime, Clarisse was carried on her cabin mates’ shoulders down to the amphitheater, where she was honored with a laurel wreath and a lot of celebrating around the campfire. Nobody gave Annabeth or me a second look. It was as if we’d never left. In a way, I guess that was the best thank-you anyone could give us, because if they admitted we’d snuck out of camp to do the quest, they’d have to expel us. **

Percy and Annabeth smiled looking at each other, they missed those simple days

**And really, I didn’t want any more attention. It felt good to be just one of the campers for once. Later that night, as we were roasting s’mores and listening to the Stoll brothers tell us a ghost story about an evil king who was eaten alive by demonic breakfast pastries,**

The Greeks laughed, the Stoll Brothers loved telling that story

**Clarisse shoved me from behind and whispered in my ear, “Just because you were cool one time, Jackson, don’t think you’re off the hook with Ares. I’m still waiting for the right opportunity to pulverize you.” **

“Ah the beginning of you two’s truce,” Grover smiled.

“Wait they get along now?” Frank asked shocked.

“More or less,” Will nodded

**I gave her a grudging smile. “What?” she demanded. “Nothing,” I said. “Just good to be home.” **

“Well it true what they say there is no place like home,” Percy smiled. Annabeth nodded agreeing with him

**The next morning, after the party ponies headed back to Florida, **

“Thank goodness for that,” Chiron and Athena said at the same time

**Chiron made a surprise announcement: the chariot races would go ahead as scheduled. We’d all figured they were history now that Tantalus was gone, but completing them did feel like the right thing to do, especially now that Chiron was back and the camp was safe. **

"And they have stayed ever since,” Percy smiled, he rather enjoyed the races

**Tyson wasn’t too keen on the idea of getting back in a chariot after our first experience, but he was happy to let me team up with Annabeth. **

“And an unbeatable team was born,” Will shook his head he had seen the two race together before and they were a match made on Olympus

**I would drive, Annabeth would defend, and Tyson would act as our pit crew. While I worked with the horses, Tyson fixed up Athena’s chariot and added a whole bunch of special modifications. We spent the next two days training like crazy. Annabeth and I agreed that if we won, the prize of no chores for the rest of the month would be split between our two cabins. **

“That is not fair,” Piper pouted. 

**Since Athena had more campers, they would get most of the time off, which was fine by me. I didn’t care about the prize. I just wanted to win. **

Annabeth chuckled and shook her head

**The night before the race, I stayed late at the stables. I was talking to our horses, giving them one final brushing, when somebody right behind me said, “Fine animals, horses. Wish I’d thought of them.” A middle-aged guy in a postal carrier outfit was leaning against the stable door. He was slim, with curly black hair under his white pith helmet, and he had a mailbag slung over his shoulder. “Hermes?” I stammered. **

Everyone looked at Hermes with a questioned look.

“What I like to look the part,” Hermes defend himself

**“Hello, Percy. Didn’t recognize me without my jogging clothes?” “Uh …” I wasn’t sure whether I was supposed to kneel or buy stamps from him or what. Then it occurred to me why he must be here. “Oh, listen, Lord Hermes, about Luke …” The god arched his eyebrows. “Uh, we saw him, all right,” I said, “but-“ “You weren’t able to talk sense into him?” **

“Don’t really think anyone can,” Sadie said looking at the book

“You can’t give up on family no matter how difficult they are,” Percy and Hermes said at the same time.

**“Well, we kind of tried to kill each other in a duel to the death.” “I see. You tried the diplomatic approach.” **

“Good to see that just not normal in our family,” Carter smiled at Percy before looking at Magnus who nodded agreeing with him.

**“I’m really sorry. I mean, you gave us those awesome gifts and everything. And I know you wanted Luke to come back. But … he’s turned bad. Really bad. He said he feels like you abandoned him.” I waited for Hermes to get angry. **

“Not really my style,” Hermes nodded at the kids who just smiled up at him, 

**I figured he’d turn me into a hamster or something, and I did not want to spend any more time as a rodent. Instead, he just sighed. “Do you ever feel your father abandoned you, Percy?” Oh, man. I wanted to say, **

“Sorry,” Percy said looking up at his father

**“Only a few hundred times a day.” I hadn’t spoken to Poseidon since last summer. **

“Know how you feel,” Magnus said looking at Percy. While most of the half-bloods nodded thinking about their own parents

**I’d never been to his underwater palace. And then there was the whole thing with Tyson-no warning, no explanation. Just boom, you have a brother. You’d think that deserved a little heads-up phone call or something. **

“Should defiantly warn you this time around,” Poseidon said to himself

**The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I realized I did want recognition for the quest I’d completed, but not from the other campers. I wanted my dad to say something. To notice me. **

“You know that is normal, right?” Thalia asked looking at Percy who just looked guilty for wanting his father’s attention

**Hermes readjusted the mailbag on his shoulder. “Percy, the hardest part about being a god is that you must often act indirectly, especially when it comes to your own children. If we were to intervene every time our children had a problem … well, that would only create more problems and more resentment. But I believe if you give it some thought, you will see that Poseidon has been paying attention to you. He has answered your prayers. I can only hope that some day, Luke may realize the same about me. Whether you feel like you succeeded or not, you reminded Luke who he was. You spoke to him.” **

Everyone looked at the gods with new eyes, they weren’t sure how to feel.

**“I tried to kill him.” Hermes shrugged. “Families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best we can do is to remind each other that we’re related, for better or worse … and try to keep the maiming and killing to a minimum.” **

Everyone glared at Ares who just huffed and looked away

**It didn’t sound like much of a recipe for the perfect family. Then again, as I thought about my quest, I realized maybe Hermes was right. Poseidon had sent the hippocampi to help us. He’d given me powers over the sea that I’d never known about before. And there was Tyson. Had Poseidon brought us together on purpose? How many times had Tyson saved my life this summer? **

Percy smiled up at his father and Poseidon returned the smile. Everyone noted how Percy looked like a younger version of Poseidon in that moment

**In the distance, the conch horn sounded, signaling curfew. “You should get to bed,” Hermes said. “I’ve helped you get into quite enough trouble this summer already. I really only came to make this delivery.” “A delivery?” “I am the messenger of the gods, Percy.” He took an electronic signature pad from his mailbag and handed it to me. “Sign there, please.” I picked up the stylus before realizing it was entwined with a pair of tiny green snakes. “Ah!” I dropped the pad. Ouch, said George. Really, Percy, Martha scolded. Would you want to be dropped on the floor of a horse stable? “Oh, uh, sorry.” I didn’t much like touching snakes, **

“Who does,” Sadie shuttered

**but I picked up the pad and the stylus again. Martha and George wriggled under my fingers, forming a kind of pencil grip like the ones my special ed teacher made me use in second grade. Did you bring me a rat? George asked. “No …” I said. “Uh, we didn’t find any.” What about a guinea pig? **

“I’m seriously going to have a talk with him,” Hermes said as he felt Poseidon glare at him

**George! Martha chided. Don’t tease the boy. I signed my name and gave the pad back to Hermes. In exchange, he handed me a sea-blue envelope. **

Poseidon smiled

**My fingers trembled. Even before I opened it, I could tell it was from my father. I could sense his power in the cool blue paper, as if the envelope itself had been folded out of an ocean wave. **

“It was,” Poseidon smiled at Percy

**“Good luck tomorrow,” Hermes said. “Fine team of horses you have there, though you’ll excuse me if I root for the Hermes cabin.” And don’t be too discouraged when you read it, dear, Martha told me. He does have your interests at heart. **

Poseidon glared at Hermes who just smiled innocently at him

**“What do you mean?” I asked. Don’t mind her, George said. And next time, remember, snakes work for tips. “Enough, you two,” Hermes said. “Good-bye, Percy. For now.” Small white wings sprouted from his pith helmet. **

A few kids wanted to laugh but they controlled themselves

**He began to glow, and I knew enough about the gods to avert my eyes before he revealed his true divine form. With a brilliant white flash he was gone, and I was alone with the horses. I stared at the blue envelope in my hands. It was addressed in strong but elegant handwriting that I’d seen once before, on a package Poseidon had sent me last summer.**

**Percy Jackson**

**C/o Camp Half-Blood**

**Farm Road 3.141**

**Long Island, New York 11954**

**An actual letter from my father. Maybe he would tell me I’d done a good job getting the Fleece.**

“You know you’re not that lucky,” Thalia said sadly

**He’d explain about Tyson, or apologize for not talking to me sooner. There were so many things that I wanted that letter to say. I opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. Two simple words were printed in the middle of the page: Brace Yourself **

“Well that is not comforting,” Carter said looking worriedly at Percy who just nodded

**The next morning, everybody was buzzing about the chariot race, though they kept glancing nervously toward the sky like they expected to see Stymphalian birds gathering. **

"Well can you blame them?" Bast smiled, like the idea trilled her

**None did. It was a beautiful summer day with blue sky and plenty of sunshine. The camp had started to look the way it should look: the meadows were green and lush; the white columns gleamed on the Greek buildings; dryads played happily in the woods. And I was miserable. I’d been lying awake all night, thinking about Poseidon’s warning. Brace yourself. I mean, he goes to the trouble of writing a letter, and he writes two words? Martha the snake had told me not to feel disappointed. Maybe Poseidon had a reason for being so vague. **

Everyone glared at Zeus who just looked away

**Maybe he didn’t know exactly what he was warning me about, but he sensed something big was about to happen-something that could completely knock me off my feet unless I was prepared. It was hard, but I tried to turn my thoughts to the race. As Annabeth and I drove onto the track, I couldn’t help admiring the work Tyson had done on the Athena chariot. The carriage gleamed with bronze reinforcements. The wheels were realigned with magical suspension so we glided along with hardly a bump. The rigging for the horses was so perfectly balanced that the team turned at the slightest tug of the reins. **

Hephaestus, Leo and Poseidon all nodded approving of the design, Athena just smiled

**Tyson had also made us two javelins, each with three buttons on the shaft. The first button primed the javelin to explode on impact, releasing razor wire that would tangle and shred an opponent’s wheels. The second button produced a blunt (but still very painful) bronze spearhead designed to knock a driver out of his carriage. The third button brought up a grappling hook that could be used to lock onto an enemy’s chariot or push it away. **

“Good idea,” Leo made a note of that

**I figured we were in pretty good shape for the race, but Tyson still warned me to be careful. The other chariot teams had plenty of tricks up their togas. “Here,” he said, just before the race began. He handed me a wristwatch. **

“I miss that,” Percy said looking down. He was planning on asking Tyson to make him a new one

**There wasn’t anything special about it-just a white-and-silver clock face, a black leather strap-but as soon as I saw it I realized that this is what I’d seen him tinkering on all summer. I didn’t usually like to wear watches. Who cared what time it was? But I couldn’t say no to Tyson. **

“Oh don’t let Tyson know that,” Grover laughed.

“Oh he knows that,” Percy smiled at Grover

**“Thanks, man.” I put it on and found it was surprisingly light and comfortable. I could hardly tell I was wearing it. “Didn’t finish in time for the trip,” Tyson mumbled. “Sorry, sorry.” “Hey, man. No big deal.” “If you need protection in race,” he advised, “hit the button.” “Ah, okay.” I didn’t see how keeping time was going to help a whole lot, but I was touched that Tyson was concerned. **

“What is it?” Leo asked existed

“You’ll see,” Percy smiled 

**I promised him I’d remember the watch. “And, hey, um, Tyson …” He looked at me. “I wanted to say, well …” I tried to figure out how to apologize for getting embarrassed about him before the quest, for telling everyone he wasn’t my real brother. It wasn’t easy to find the words. “I know what you will tell me,” Tyson said, looking ashamed. “Poseidon did care for me after all.” “Uh, well-“ “He sent you to help me. Just what I asked for.” I blinked. **

That startled everyone, while Poseidon just smiled 

**“You asked Poseidon for … me?” “For a friend,” Tyson said, twisting his shirt in his hands. “Young Cyclopes grow up alone on the streets, learn to make things out of scraps. Learn to survive.” “But that’s so cruel!” He shook his head earnestly. **

“Well that’s not much different than being a half-blood,” Will shook his head

**“Makes us appreciate blessings, not be greedy and mean and fat like Polyphemus. But I got scared. Monsters chased me so much, clawed me sometimes-“ “The scars on your back?” A tear welled in his eye. “Sphinx on Seventy-second Street. Big bully. I prayed to Daddy **

Aww all the girls cooed

**for help. Soon the people at Meriwether found me. Met you. Biggest blessing ever. Sorry I said Poseidon was mean. He sent me a brother.” I stared at the watch that Tyson had made me. “Percy!” Annabeth called. “Come on!” Chiron was at the starting line, ready to blow the conch. “Tyson …” I said. “Go,” Tyson said. “You will win!” **

“who ells would,” Nico smiled at Percy and Annabeth

**“I-yeah, okay, big guy. We’ll win this one for you.” I climbed on board the chariot and got into position just as Chiron blew the starting signal. The horses knew what to do. We shot down the track so fast I would’ve fallen out if my arms hadn’t been wrapped in the leather reins. Annabeth held on tight to the rail. The wheels glided beautifully. We took the first turn a full chariot-length ahead of Clarisse, who was busy trying to fight off a javelin attack from the Stoll brothers in the Hermes chariot. **

Athena and Poseidon smiled at each other. Hermes and Ares glared at each other

**“We’ve got ‘em!” I yelled, but I spoke too soon. “Incoming!” Annabeth yelled. She threw her first javelin in grappling hook mode, knocking away a lead-weighted net that would have entangled us both. Apollo’s chariot had come up on our flank. **

Apollo smiled while Will sat forward curious to hear about more of his own cabin mates

**Before Annabeth could rearm herself, the Apollo warrior threw a javelin into our right wheel. The javelin shattered, but not before snapping some of our spokes. Our chariot lurched and wobbled. I was sure the wheel would collapse altogether, but we somehow kept going. I urged the horses to keep up the speed. We were now neck and neck with Apollo. Hephaestus was coming up close behind. Ares and Hermes were falling behind, riding side by side as Clarisse went sword-on-javelin with Connor Stoll. **

“Good luck Connor,” all the kids said at the same time

**If we took one more hit to our wheel, I knew we would capsize. “You’re mine!” the driver from Apollo yelled. He was a first-year camper. I didn’t remember his name, but he sure was confident. “Yeah, right!” Annabeth yelled back. She picked up her second javelin-a real risk considering we still had one full lap to go-and threw it at the Apollo driver. Her aim was perfect. **

“Like always,” Percy smiled at Annabeth who just blushed and shook her head

**The javelin grew a heavy spear point just as it caught the driver in the chest, knocking him against his teammate and sending them both toppling out of their chariot in a backward somersault. The horses felt the reins go slack and went crazy, riding straight for the crowd. Campers scrambled for cover as the horses leaped the corner of the bleachers and the golden chariot flipped over. The horses galloped back toward their stable, dragging the upside-down chariot behind them. **

"Thank goodness no-one was hurt," Apollo said relieved that all his children were saved

**I held our own chariot together through the second turn, despite the groaning of the right wheel. We passed the starting line and thundered into our final lap. The axle creaked and moaned. The wobbling wheel was making us lose speed, even though the horses were responding to my every command, running like a well-oiled machine. The Hephaestus team was still gaining. Beckendorf **

Leo sat forward

**grinned as he pressed a button on his command console. Steel cables shot out of the front of his mechanical horses, wrapping around our back rail. **

Leo and Hephaestus smiled proud of that design

**Our chariot shuddered as Beckendorf winch system started working-pulling us backward while Beckendorf pulled himself forward. Annabeth cursed and drew her knife. She hacked at the cables but they were too thick. “Can’t cut them.’” she yelled. The Hephaestus chariot was now dangerously close, their horses about to trample us underfoot. **

“Time to switch,” Grover smiled at the two

**“Switch with me!” I told Annabeth. “Take the reins!” “But-“ “Trust me!” She pulled herself to the front and grabbed the reins. I turned, trying hard to keep my footing, and uncapped Riptide. I slashed down and the cables snapped like kite string. **

“And that’s why you need a sword,” Nico said looking at Annabeth

“That’s why I have Percy,” Annabeth kissed his cheek

**We lurched forward, but Beckendorf driver just swung his chariot to our left and pulled up next to us. Beckendorf drew his sword. He slashed at Annabeth, and I parried the blade away. We were coming up on the last turn. We’d never make it. I needed to disable the Hephaestus chariot and get it out of the way, but I had to protect Annabeth, too. Just because Beckendorf was a nice guy didn’t mean he wouldn’t send us both to the infirmary if we let our guard down. **

“You are the same,” all the Greeks said at the same time

**We were neck and neck now, Clarisse coming up from behind, making up for lost time. “See ya, Percy!” Beckendorf yelled. “Here’s a little parting gift!” He threw a leather pouch into our chariot. It stuck to the floor immediately and began billowing green smoke. **

“Greek fire,” All the Greeks said at the same time. Percy and Annabeth nodded sadly. Percy closed his eyes remembering how Beckendorf had died

**“Greek fire!” Annabeth yelled. I cursed. I’d heard stories about what Greek fire could do. I figured we had maybe ten seconds before it exploded. “Get rid of it!” Annabeth shouted, but I couldn’t. Hephaestus’s chariot was still alongside, waiting until the last second to make sure their little present blew up. Beckendorf was keeping me busy with his sword. If I let my guard down long enough to deal with the Greek fire, Annabeth would get sliced and we’d crash anyway. I tried to kick the leather pouch away with my foot, but I couldn’t. It was stuck fast. Then I remembered the watch. I didn’t know how it could help, but I managed to punch the stopwatch button. Instantly, the watch changed. It expanded, the metal rim spiraling outward like an old-fashioned camera shutter, a leather strap wrapping around my forearm until I was holding a round war shield four feet wide, **

Hephaestus, Leo and Poseidon smiled and nodded. Percy sighed missing his shield,

**the inside soft leather, the outside polished bronze engraved with designs I didn’t have time to examine. All I knew: Tyson had come through. **

“He always does,” Percy smiled

**I raised the shield, and Beckendorf sword clanged against it. His blade shattered. “What?” he shouted. “How-“ He didn’t have time to say more because I knocked him in the chest with my new shield and sent him flying out of his chariot, tumbling in the dirt. **

Hephaestus sighed before nodding at Poseidon who smiled

**I was about use Riptide to slash at the driver when Annabeth yelled, “Percy!” The Greek fire was shooting sparks. I shoved the tip of my sword under the leather pouch and flipped it up like a spatula. The firebomb dislodged and flew into the Hephaestus chariot at the driver’s feet. He yelped. In a split second the driver made the right choice: he dove out of the chariot, which careened away and exploded in green flames. **

"Smart and just in the nick of time," Leo said happily that his sibling was all right

**The metal horses seemed to short-circuit. They turned and dragged the burning wreckage back toward Clarisse and the Stoll brothers, **

“That’s brilliant,” Leo smiled nodding

**who had to swerve to avoid it. Annabeth pulled the reins for the last turn. I held on, sure we would capsize, but somehow she brought us through and spurred the horses across the finish line. The crowd roared. Once the chariot stopped, our friends mobbed us. They started chanting our names, but Annabeth yelled over the noise: “Hold up! Listen! It wasn’t just us!” The crowd didn’t want to be quiet, but Annabeth made herself heard: **

“Well we all know better than to not listen to Annabeth,” Sadie smiled, everyone nodded agreeing with her

**“We couldn’t have done it without somebody else! We couldn’t have won this race or gotten the Fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy’s …” “Brother!” I said, **

Poseidon smiled proudly while everyone ells had smiles on their faces

**loud enough for everybody to hear. “Tyson, my baby brother.” Tyson blushed. The crowd cheered. Annabeth planted a kiss on my cheek. The roaring got a lot louder after that. **

“Told you the camp knew before they ever did,” Grover smiled at Thalia who just rolled her eyes

**The entire Athena cabin lifted me and Annabeth and Tyson onto their shoulders and carried us toward the winner’s platform, where Chiron was waiting to bestow the laurel wreaths.**

“Done,” Frank smiled closing the book. The book disappeared from his hands and into the hands of Demeter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.  
I mostly post cosplay things, my photography, random memes and updates as well as questions concerning the books on Instagram. And if you want someone to talk to you more than welcome to come and say hi  
You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01


	50. 20 THE FLEECE WORKS ITS MAGIC TOO WELL

**20 THE FLEECE WORKS ITS MAGIC TOO WELL**

Annabeth, Percy and Grover all looked at Thalia

**That afternoon was one of the happiest I’d ever spent at camp, which maybe goes to show, you never know when your world is about to be rocked to pieces. Grover announced that he’d be able to spend the rest of the summer with us before resuming his quest for Pan. **

“The rest of that summer was fun,” Grover nodded.

“The calm before the storm,” Percy and Thalia shook their heads.

**His bosses at the Council of Cloven Elders were so impressed that he hadn’t gotten himself killed and had cleared the way for future searchers, that they granted him a two-month furlough and a new set of reed pipes. The only bad news: Grover insisted on playing those pipes all afternoon long, and his musical skills hadn’t improved much. **

“Sorry,” Grover smiled at his friends who all chucked

**He played “YMCA,” and the strawberry plants started going crazy, wrapping around our feet like they were trying to strangle us. I guess I couldn’t blame them. Grover told me he could dissolve the empathy link between us, now that we were face to face, but I told him I’d just as soon keep it if that was okay with him. He put down his reed pipes and stared at me. “But, if I get in trouble again, you’ll be in danger, Percy! You could die!” **

“Let me guess he said if you were in trouble again he would like to know and then he would come and help you?” Thalia asked looking at Grover 

**“If you get in trouble again, I want to know about it. And I’ll come help you again, **

Everyone chuckled at that

**G-man. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” In the end he agreed not to break the link. He went back to playing “YMCA” for the strawberry plants. I didn’t need an empathy link with the plants to know how they felt about it. Later on during archery class, **

“Why is he still taking archery classes?” all the Greek kids wanted to know,

“Someone has to hold out hope for him,” Chiron smiled at Percy

“You don’t even know how bad I am at that archery,” Percy smiled at Chiron who just smiled at him

**Chiron pulled me aside and told me he’d fixed my problems with Meriwether Prep. The school no longer blamed me for destroying their gymnasium. **

“You destroyed the gymnasium?” Alex laughed

“I didn’t,” Percy defended themselves

**The police were no longer looking for me. “How did you manage that?” I asked. Chiron’s eyes twinkled. “I merely suggested that the mortals had seen something different on that day-a furnace explosion that was not your fault.” “You just said that and they bought it?” “I manipulated the Mist. Someday, when you’re ready, I’ll show how it’s done.” **

“And it took you how long to learn,” Will asked

“Still learning,” Percy smiled,”Not all of us can be like Thalia,”

**“You mean, I can go back to Meriwether next year?” Chiron raised his eyebrows. “Oh, no, they’ve still expelled you. Your headmaster, Mr. Bonsai, said you had-how did he put it?-un-groovy karma that disrupted the school’s educational aura. But you’re not in any legal trouble, which was a relief to your mother. Oh, and speaking of your mother…” He unclipped his cell phone from his quiver and handed it to me. “It’s high time you called her.” **

Everyone smiled at that. Magnus and his friends were curious to see why so many people got smiles on their faces at the mention of Percy’s mother

**The worst part was the beginning-the “Percy-Jackson-what-were-you-thinking-do-you-have-any idea- how-worried-I-was-sneaking-off-to-camp-without-permission-going-on-dangerous-quests-andscaring-me-half-to-death” part. **

Magnus smiled thinking back to his mother. He imagined that she would have reacted the same way

**But finally she paused to catch her breath. “Oh, I’m just glad you’re safe!” That’s the great thing about my mom. She’s no good at staying angry. She tries, but it just isn’t in her nature. **

“That’s just when I come to all her kids," Annabeth smiled.

“How many kids does she have?” Alex asked looking question at Percy. She was under the impression he only had one sibling and they only had a father in common."Oh Sally kind of aboded all the Greek kids," Will explained

**“I’m sorry, Mom,” I told her. “I won’t scare you again.” “Don’t promise me that, Percy. You know very well it will only get worse.” She tried to sound casual about it, but I could tell she was pretty shaken up. I wanted to say something to make her feel better, but I knew she was right. Being a half-blood, I would always be doing things that scared her. And as I got older, the dangers would just get greater. “I could come home for a while,” I offered. “No, no. Stay at camp. Train. Do what you need to do. But you will come home for the next school year?” **

“Defiantly,” all Percy’s friends said smiling. They couldn't imagine him staying around year-round at the camp

**“Yeah, of course. Uh, if there’s any school that will take me.” “Oh, we’ll find something, dear,” my mother sighed. “Some place where they don’t know us yet.” **

"How does your mom manage that?" Annabeth asked looking at Percy

“I have no idea,” Percy answered

**As for Tyson, the campers treated him like a hero. I would’ve been happy to have him as my cabin mate forever, but that evening, as we were sitting on a sand dune overlooking the Long Island Sound, he made an announcement that completely took me by surprise. “Dream came from Daddy last night,” he said. “He wants me to visit.” I wondered if he was kidding, but Tyson really didn’t know how to kid. “Poseidon sent you a dream message?” Tyson nodded. “Wants me to go underwater for the rest of the summer. Learn to work at Cyclopes’ forges. He called it an inter-an intern-“ “An internship?” “Yes.” **

“That’s rather sad,” Jason said softly. He could imagine how lonely that must have made Percy feel

**I let that sink in. I’ll admit, I felt a little jealous. Poseidon had never invited me underwater. But then I thought, Tyson was going? Just like that? “When would you leave?” I asked. “Now.” “Now. Like … now now?” “Now.” I stared out at the waves in the Long Island Sound. The water was glistening red in the sunset. “I’m happy for you, big guy,” I managed. “Seriously.” “Hard to leave my new brother,” he said with a tremble in his voice. “But I want to make things. Weapons for the camp. You will need them.” **

“That’s sad but true,” Thalia shook her head. Poseidon looked proud of his sons

**Unfortunately, I knew he was right. The Fleece hadn’t solved all the camp’s problems. Luke was still out there, gathering an army aboard the Princess Andromeda. Kronos was still re-forming in his golden coffin. Eventually, we would have to fight them. “You’ll make the best weapons ever,” I told Tyson. I held up my watch proudly. “I bet they’ll tell good time, too.” Tyson sniffled. **

“That’s very sweet of you,” Alex smiled at Percy who just smiled thinking about his brother

**“Brothers help each other.” “You’re my brother,” I said. “No doubt about it.” He patted me on the back so hard he almost knocked me down the sand dune. Then he wiped a tear from his cheek and stood to go. “Use the shield well.” “I will, big guy.” “Save your life someday.” **

“He had no idea,” Annabeth smiled sadly. All the kids felt sad at the goodbye of the two brothers,

**The way he said it, so matter-of-fact, I wondered if that Cyclops eye of his could see into the future. He headed down to the beach and whistled. Rainbow, the hippocampus, burst out of the waves. I watched the two of them ride off together into the realm of Poseidon. Once they were gone, I looked down at my new wristwatch. I pressed the button and the shield spiraled out to full size. Hammered into the bronze were pictures in Ancient Greek style, scenes from our adventures this summer. **

“That is a rather cool idea,” Leo smiled making another note.

**There was Annabeth slaying a Laistrygonians dodgeball player, me fighting the bronze bulls on Half-Blood Hill, Tyson riding Rainbow toward the Princess Andromeda, the CSS Birmingham blasting its cannons at Charybdis. I ran my hand across a picture of Tyson, battling the Hydra as he held aloft a box of Monster Donuts. I couldn’t help feeling sad. I knew Tyson would have an awesome time under the ocean. **

“But you would miss him,” Carter said looking at Sadie. They might not have gotten along but he still missed her, not that he ever tell her that

**But I’d miss everything about him-his fascination with horses, the way he could fix chariots or crumple metal with his bare hands, or tie bad guys into knots. I’d even miss him snoring like an earthquake in the next bunk all night. “Hey, Percy.” I turned. Annabeth and Grover were standing at the top of the sand dune. I guess maybe I had some sand in my eyes, because I was blinking a lot. **

“No you were crying,” Annabeth kissed his cheek

**“Tyson …” I told them. “He had to …” “We know,” Annabeth said softly. “Chiron told us.” “Cyclopes forges.” Grover shuddered. “I hear the cafeteria food there is terrible! Like, no enchiladas at all.” ‘**

"Thanks, man," Percy chuckled at Grover

**Annabeth held out her hand. “Come on, Seaweed Brain. Time for dinner.” We walked back toward the dining pavilion together, just the three of us, like old times. A storm raged that night, but it parted around Camp Half-Blood as storms usually did. Lightning flashed against the horizon, waves pounded the shore, but not a drop fell in our valley. **

“He was welcoming me back,” Thalia smiled at Zeus who just looked at her not sure how to express his emotions

**We were protected again, thanks to the Fleece, sealed inside our magical borders. Still, my dreams were restless. I heard Kronos taunting me from the depths of Tartarus: Polyphemus sits blindly in his cave, young hero, believing he has won a great victory. Are you any less deluded? The titan’s cold laughter filled the darkness. Then my dream changed. I was following Tyson to the bottom of the sea, into the court of Poseidon. It was a radiant hall filled with blue light, the floor cobbled with pearls. And there, on a throne of coral, sat my father, dressed like a simple fisherman in khaki shorts and a sun-bleached T-shirt. I looked up into his tan weathered face, his deep green eyes, and he spoke two words: Brace yourself. **

“Did you?” Everyone asked looking at Percy who shook his head

**I woke with a start. There was a banging on the door. Grover flew inside without waiting for permission. “Percy!” he stammered. “Annabeth … on the hill … she …” The look in his eyes told me something was terribly wrong. Annabeth had been on guard duty that night, protecting the Fleece. If something had happened- I ripped off the covers, my blood like ice water in my veins. I threw on some clothes while Grover tried to make a complete sentence, but he was too stunned, too out of breath. “She’s lying there … just lying there …” I ran outside and raced across the central yard, Grover right behind me. Dawn was just breaking, but the whole camp seemed to be stirring. Word was spreading. Something huge had happened. **

“Well I did come back from dead,” Thalia smiled happily. Jason and everyone ells just looked at her shocked

**A few campers were already making their way toward the hill, satyrs and nymphs and heroes in a weird mix of armor and pajamas. I heard the clop of horse hooves, and Chiron galloped up behind us, looking grim. “Is it true?” he asked Grover. Grover could only nod, his expression dazed. I tried to ask what was going on, but Chiron grabbed me by the arm and effortlessly lifted me onto his back. Together we thundered up Half-Blood Hill, where a small crowd had started to gather. I expected to see the Fleece missing from the pine tree, but it was still there, glittering in the first light of dawn. The storm had broken and the sky was bloodred. “Curse the titan lord,” Chiron said. “He’s tricked us again, given himself another chance to control the prophecy.” **

“That is not good,” Sam said sitting forward

**“What do you mean?” I asked. “The Fleece,” he said. “The Fleece did its work too well.” **

“What were you expecting,” Athena said worried as well

**We galloped forward, everyone moving out of our way. There at the base of the tree, a girl was lying unconscious. Another girl in Greek armor was kneeling next to her. Blood roared in my ears. I couldn’t think straight. Annabeth had been attacked? But why was the Fleece still there? The tree itself looked perfectly fine, whole and healthy, suffused with the essence of the Golden Fleece. “It healed the tree,” Chiron said, his voice ragged. “And poison was not the only thing it purged.” Then I realized Annabeth wasn’t the one lying on the ground. She was the one in armor, kneeling next to the unconscious girl. When Annabeth saw us, she ran to Chiron. “It… she … just suddenly there …” Her eyes were streaming with tears, but I still didn’t understand. I was too freaked out to make sense of it all. I leaped off Chiron’s back and ran toward the unconscious girl. **

"Thanks, Percy," Thalia smiled at Percy who just nodded

**Chiron said: “Percy, wait!” I knelt by her side. She had short black hair and freckles across her nose. She was built like a long-distance runner, lithe and strong, and she wore clothes that were somewhere between punk and Goth-a black T-shirt, black tattered jeans, and a leather jacket with buttons from a bunch of bands I’d never heard of. **

“Not a bad description, thanks,” Thalia smiled at Percy

**She wasn’t a camper. I didn’t recognize her from any of the cabins. And yet I had the strangest feeling I’d seen her before…. “It’s true,” Grover said, panting from his run up the hill. “I can’t believe …” Nobody else came close to the girl. I put my hand on her forehead. Her skin was cold, but my fingertips tingled as if they were burning. “She needs nectar and ambrosia,” I said. She was clearly a half-blood, whether she was a camper or not. I could sense that just from one touch. I didn’t understand why everyone was acting so scared. I took her by the shoulders and lifted her into sitting position, resting her head on my shoulder. “Come on!” I yelled to the others. “What’s wrong with you people? Let’s get her to the Big House.” **

Everyone nodded approving of how Percy was handling the situation

**No one moved, not even Chiron. They were all too stunned. Then the girl took a shaky breath. She coughed and opened her eyes. Her irises were startlingly blue-electric blue. The girl stared at me in bewilderment, shivering and wild-eyed. “Who-“ “I’m Percy,” I said. “You’re safe now.” “Strangest dream …” “It’s okay.” “Dying.” “No,” I assured her. **

“You’re sweet, Thalia smiled, she was glad Percy was the one who helped her those first days after she came back

**“You’re okay. What’s your name?” That’s when I knew. Even before she said it. The girl’s blue eyes stared into mine, and I understood what the Golden Fleece quest had been about. The poisoning of the tree. Everything. Kronos had done it to bring another chess piece into play-another chance to control the prophecy. Even Chiron, Annabeth, and Grover, who should’ve been celebrating this moment, were too shocked, thinking about what it might mean for the future. And I was holding someone who was destined to be my best friend, or possibly my worst enemy. **

“Best friend,” Thalia and Percy smiled at each other

**“I am Thalia,” the girl said. “Daughter of Zeus.”**

****  
“Wait so you were turned into a tree then turned back?” Magnus asked shocked.   
“Strange I know,” Thalia smiled at him nodding her head

“And done,” Demeter smiled at the group

“Okay if you are looking for us were all off having fun,” Percy smiled at the gods as he and all the kids got up and left the throne room. Chiron bowed at the gods before he and Bast followed after them 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.


	51. 1 ONE MY RESCUE OPERATION GOES VERY WRONG

“Okay we defiantly need to have more days like that,” Alex laughed as she and the kids walked into the throne room. The previous day they all had gone and spend a fun day around mount Olympus. The girls had spit up and gone for a day at the spa while the boys went and saw what they could do. Percy, Carter, Jason and Magnus were walking together talking about how the different gods messed up their lives. The four had bonded rather nicely. Frank walked with Leo and Hazel who strangely seemed to be getting along rather well as well. Leo reminded Hazel a lot of Sammy. Sadie, Piper, Alex and Annabeth giggled as they talked about the boys in their lives and of how silly they were. Sam, Zia and Reyna were talking about different fighting methods. Grover and Juniper were walking with Will, the three walked in silence as they smiled and shook their heads at everyone’s actions. Thalia walked alongside Rachel who was laughing about how cute Annabeth and Percy were. Walt, Anubis and Nico walked together talking about death and everything to do with that. Bast, Amos, Chiron, Hearthstone and Blitzen walked tighter and talked about how the groups seemed to be getting along and what reasons the fates would have to mix the three. The gods entered the room just as all the kids sat down.

“Who would like to read first,” Hestia asked picking up the third book.

“I will,” Annabeth smiled at the goddess

**ONE MY RESCUE OPERATION GOES VERY WRONG**

Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia all groaned at that. Nico just shook his head, he didn't look forward to everyone to see the younger him

**The Friday before winter break, my mom packed me an overnight bag and a few deadly weapons and took me to a new boarding school. We picked up my friends Annabeth**

“Friend,” Alex asked looking at the couple with question

“At that time friends,” Percy and Annabeth said at the same time

**and Thalia on the way. It was an eight-hour drive from New York to Bar Harbor, Maine. Sleet and snow pounded the highway. Annabeth, Thalia, and I hadn't seen each other in months, but between the blizzard and the thought of what we were about to do, we were too nervous to talk much. Except for my mom. She talks _more _when she's nervous. **

Annabeth and Thalia laughed remembering all the story’s Sally had told them

**By the time we finally got to Westover Hall, it was getting dark, and she'd told Annabeth and Thalia every embarrassing baby story there was to tell about me. **

“Oh you have to share them,” Rachel laughed looking at Annabeth and Thalia who just nodded**. **

“Oh no,” Percy shook his head

**Thalia wiped the fog off the car window and peered outside. "Oh, yeah. This'll be fun." Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other. **

“Turn around and drive away,” Sadie shook her head

“Can’t we have friends in there,” Percy smiled looking at Grover then at Nico. Nico looked shocked at that, he didn’t know that Percy saw him as a friend

**"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" my mother asked. "No, thanks, Mom," I said. "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay." "But how will you get back? I'm worried, Percy." I hoped I wasn't blushing. **

“You were,” Annabeth and Thalia giggled. Thalia had joined them on their seat and was sitting next to Annabeth

**It was bad enough I had to depend on my mom to drive me to my battles. "It's okay, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blond hair was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same color as the ocean. **

“Well that is an interesting change in eye color,” Sam smiled at Percy who just looked away

**"We'll keep him out of trouble." My mom seemed to relax a little. She thinks Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit eighth grade. She's sure Annabeth often keeps me from getting killed. **

“She’s right,” Everyone said at the same time

**She's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. "All right, dears," my mom said. "Do you have everything you need?" "Yes, Ms. Jackson," Thalia said. "Thanks for the ride." "Extra sweaters? You have my cell phone number?" "Mom—" "Your ambrosia and nectar, Percy? And a golden drachma in case you need to contact camp?" "Mom, seriously! We'll be fine. Come on, guys." **

“There is no reason to be mean to her, she’s just looking out,” Rachel said shaking her head

"I know that now, but I was 14 what did you expect," Percy defended himself

**She looked a little hurt, and I was sorry about that, but I was ready to be out of that car. If my mom told one more story about how cute I looked in the bathtub when I was three years old, I was going to burrow into the snow and freeze myself to death. Annabeth and Thalia followed me outside. The wind blew straight through my coat like ice daggers. Once my mother's car was out of sight, Thalia said, "Your mom is so cool, Percy." **

“She is,” the Greeks smiled

**"She's pretty okay," I admitted. "What about you? You ever get in touch with your mom?" As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't. Thalia was great at giving evil looks, what with the punk clothes she always wears—the ripped-up army jacket, black leather pants and chain jewelry, the black eyeliner and those intense blue eyes. But the look she gave me now was a perfect evil "ten." **

“Thank you,” Thalia smiled at Percy

“But Thalia’s evil eye has nothing on Percy’s,” Will shook his head

**"If that was any of your business, Percy—" "We'd better get inside," Annabeth interrupted. "Grover will be waiting." Thalia looked at the castle and shivered. "You're right. I wonder what he found here that made him send the distress call." **

Grover looked at Nico and suffered

**I stared up at the dark towers of Westover Hall. "Nothing good," I guessed. **

Nico glared at Percy who apologized

**The oak doors groaned open, and the three of us stepped into the entry hall in a swirl of snow. All I could say was, "Whoa." The place was huge. The walls were lined with battle flags and weapon displays: antique rifles, battle axes, and a bunch of other stuff. I mean, I knew Westover was a military school and all, but the decorations seemed like overkill. Literally. My hand went to my pocket, where I kept my lethal ballpoint pen, Riptide. **

“You keep your weapon hidden as a pen?” Magnus asked looking at Percy who nodded

“I’m so gonna tell Jack,” Magnus frowned

**I could already sense something wrong in this place. Something dangerous. Thalia was rubbing her silver bracelet, her favorite magic item. I knew we were thinking the same thing. A fight was coming. Annabeth started to say, "I wonder where—" The doors slammed shut behind us. "Oo-kay," I mumbled. "Guess we'll stay awhile." I could hear music echoing from the other end of the hall. It sounded like dance music. We stashed our overnight bags behind a pillar and started down the hall. We hadn't gone very far when I heard footsteps on the stone floor, and a man and woman marched out of the shadows to intercept us. **

“This is really not good,” all the kids said at the same time

**They both had short gray hair and black military-style uniforms with red trim. The woman had a wispy mustache, and the guy was clean-shaven, which seemed kind of backward to me. They both walked stiffly, like they had broomsticks taped to their spines. "Well?" the woman demanded. "What are you doing here?" "Um…" I realized I hadn't planned for this. I'd been so focused on getting to Grover and finding out what was wrong, I hadn't considered that someone might question three kids sneaking into the school at night. We hadn't talked at all in the car about how we would get inside. I said, "Ma'am, we're just—" "Ha!" the man snapped, which made me jump. "Visitors are not allowed at the dance! You shall be _eee-jected_!" He had an accent—French, maybe. **

Thalia, Grover and Percy glared at the book. Annabeth just shook her head. She wished they had been more careful

**He pronounced his _J _like in _Jacques_, He was tall, with a hawkish face. His nostrils flared when he spoke, which made it really hard not to stare up his nose, and his eyes were two different colors—one brown, one blue—like an alley cat's. I figured he was about to toss us into the snow, but then Thalia stepped forward and did something very weird. **

“Well someone had to do something,” Thalia said shaking her head

**She snapped her fingers. The sound was sharp and loud. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I felt a gust of wind ripple out from her hand, across the room. It washed over all of us, making the banners rustle on the walls. "Oh, but we're not visitors, sir," Thalia said. "We go to school here. You remember: I'm Thalia. And this is Annabeth and Percy. We're in the eighth grade." The male teacher narrowed his two-colored eyes. I didn't know what Thalia was thinking. Now we'd probably get punished for lying _and _thrown into the snow. But the man seemed to be hesitating. He looked at his colleague. "Ms. Gottschalk, do you know these students?" Despite the danger we were in, I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. A teacher named _Got Chalk_? He had to be kidding. The woman blinked, like someone had just woken her up from a trance. "I… yes. I believe I do, sir." She frowned at us. "Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. What are you doing away from the gymnasium?" Before we could answer, I heard more footsteps, and Grover ran up, breathless. **

“Thalia and Grover to the rescue,” Sadie smiled.

“My two best palls,” Percy smiled at them

**"You made it! You—" He stopped short when he saw the teachers. "Oh, Mrs. Gottschalk. Dr. Thorn! I, uh—" "What _is _it, Mr. Underwood?" said the man. His tone made it clear that he detested Grover. "What do you mean, they made it? These students live here." Grover swallowed. "Yes, sir. Of course, Dr. Thorn. I just meant, I'm so glad they made… the punch for the dance! The punch is great. And they made it!" **

“And his lying is back to being horrible,” Apollo and Hermes shook their heads

**Dr. Thorn glared at us. I decided one of his eyes had to be fake. The brown one? The blue one? He looked like he wanted to pitch us off the castle's highest tower, **

“Oh he most defiantly isn’t human,” Magnus shook his head everyone agreed with him.

**but then Mrs. Gottschalk said dreamily, "Yes, the punch is excellent. Now run along, all of you. You are not to leave the gymnasium again!" We didn't wait to be told twice. We left with a lot of "Yes, ma'ams" and "Yes, sirs" and a couple of salutes, just because it seemed like the thing to do. Grover hustled us down the hall in the direction of the music. I could feel the teachers' eyes on my back, but I walked closely to Thalia and asked in a low voice, "How did you do that finger-snap thing?" "You mean the Mist? Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet?" **

“No,” Percy said shaking his head

**An uncomfortable lump formed in my throat. Chiron was our head trainer at camp, but he'd never shown me anything like that. Why had he shown Thalia and not me? **

“Probably because she needed it more then you did,” Chiron answered

**Grover hurried us to a door that had GYM written on the glass. Even with my dyslexia, **

“You’re dyslexic?” Alex asked shocked

“Most half-bloods are,” Annabeth said

**I could read that much. "That was close!" Grover said. "Thank the gods you got here!" Annabeth and Thalia both hugged Grover. I gave him a big high five. It was good to see him after so many months. He'd gotten a little taller and had sprouted a few more whiskers, but otherwise he looked like he always did when he passed for human— a red cap on his curly brown hair to hide his goat horns, baggy jeans and sneakers with fake feet to hide his furry legs and hooves. He was wearing a black T-shirt that took me a few seconds to read. It said WESTOVER HALL: GRUNT. I wasn't sure whether that was, like, Grover's rank or maybe just the school motto. **

“Rank,” Grover shook his head, he hated his time at that school

**"So what's the emergency?" I asked. Grover took a deep breath. "I found two." "Two half-bloods?" Thalia asked, amazed. "Here?" Grover nodded. Finding one half-blood was rare enough. This year, Chiron had put the satyrs on emergency overtime and sent them all over the country, scouring schools from fourth grade through high school for possible recruits. **

“It going to be a large war,” Athena said shocked. The Greeks all looked down, they didn’t want to think about the titian war and all their lost friends,

**These were desperate times. We were losing campers. We needed all the new fighters we could find. The problem was, there just weren't that many demigods out there. "A brother and a sister," he said. "They're ten and twelve. I don't know their parentage, but they're strong. We're running out of time, though. I need help." "Monsters?" One." Grover looked nervous. "He suspects. I don't think he's positive yet, but this is the last day of term. I'm sure he won't let them leave campus without finding out. It may be our last chance! Every time I try to get close to them, he's always there, blocking me. I don't know what to do!" **

"He's guarding them," Hades said worriedly. He had a feeling that it was Nico and Bianca what was being held there

**Grover looked at Thalia desperately. I tried not to feel upset by that. Used to be, Grover looked to me for answers, but Thalia had seniority. Not just because her dad was Zeus. Thalia had more experience than any of us with fending off monsters in the real world. **

“Ah the good old days, the days Percy saw me as our leader,” Thalia smirked.

“simpler days,” Percy smiled 

**"Right," she said. "These half-bloods are at the dance?" Grover nodded. "Then let's dance," Thalia said. "Who's the monster?" "Oh," Grover said, and looked around nervously. "You just met him. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn." **

“Called it,” Alex said proudly

**Weird thing about military schools: the kids go absolutely nuts when there's a special event and they get to be out of uniform. I guess it's because everything's so strict the rest of the time, they feel like they've got to overcompensate or something. There were black and red balloons all over the gym floor, and guys were kicking them in each others faces, or trying to strangle each other with the crepe-paper streamers taped to the walls. **

“Boys,” Artemis and all the girls shook their heads

**Girls moved around in football huddles, the way they always do, wearing lots of makeup and spaghetti-strap tops and brightly colored pants and shoes that looked like torture devices. **

“Girls,” Percy and all the boys said at the same time

**Every once in a while they'd surround some poor guy like a pack of piranhas, shrieking and giggling, and when they finally moved on, the guy would have ribbons in his hair and a bunch of lipstick graffiti all over his face. Some of the older guys looked more like me—uncomfortable, hanging out at the edges of the gym and trying to hide, like any minute they might have to fight for their lives. **

“Well those girls were terrifying,” Grover said thinking back

**Of course, in my case, it was true… "There they are." Grover nodded toward a couple of younger kids arguing in the bleachers. "Bianca and Nico di Angela" **

Hades sighed sadly. While Nico just blushed and looked away, he was so not ready for everyone to see him like he was

**The girl wore a floppy green cap, like she was trying to hide her face. The boy was obviously her little brother. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin, and they used their hands a lot as they talked. The boy was shuffling some kind of trading cards. His sister seemed to be scolding him about something. **

Nico sighed sadly, how he missed his sister.

**She kept looking around like she sensed something was wrong. Annabeth said, "Do they… I mean, have you told them?" Grover shook his head. "You know how it is. That could put them in more danger. Once they realize who they are, their scent becomes stronger." He looked at me, and I nodded. I'd never really understood what half-bloods "smell" like to monsters and satyrs, but I knew that your scent could get you killed. And the more powerful a demigod you became, the more you smelled like a monster's lunch. **

“That is horrible,” Sadie shook her head

**"So let's grab them and get out of here," I said. I started forward, but Thalia put her hand on my shoulder. The vice principal, Dr. Thorn, had slipped out of a doorway near the bleachers and was standing near the di Angelo siblings. He nodded coldly in our direction. His blue eye seemed to glow. Judging from his expression, I guessed Thorn hadn't been fooled by Thalia's trick with the Mist after all. **

"He must be strong," Chiron said worriedly. He didn't like the title of the chapter and his favourite campers were there, 

**He suspected who we were. He was just waiting to see why we were here. "Don't look at the kids," Thalia ordered. "We have to wait for a chance to get them. We need to pretend we're not interested in them. Throw him off the scent." "How?" "We're three powerful half-bloods. Our presence should confuse him. Mingle. Act natural. Do some dancing. But keep an eye on those kids." "Dancing?" Annabeth asked. **

“Thanks,” Annabeth smiled at Thalia who just nodded back at her.

**Thalia nodded. She cocked her ear to the music and made a face. "Ugh. Who chose the Jesse McCartney?" Grover looked hurt. "I did." "Oh my gods, Grover. That is so lame. Can't you play, like, Green Day or something?" "Green who?" "Never mind. Let's dance." "But I can't dance!" "You can if I'm leading," Thalia said. **

Juniper laughed at that, while everyone ells laughed

**"Come on, goat boy." Grover yelped as Thalia grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. Annabeth smiled. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just cool to have Thalia back." Annabeth had grown taller than me since last summer, which I found kind of disturbing. **

“Well you’re taller now, so you’re even,” Magnus laughed

**She used to wear no jewelry except for her Camp Half-Blood bead necklace, but now she wore little silver earrings shaped like owls—the symbol of her mother, Athena. She pulled off her ski cap, and her long blond hair tumbled down her shoulders. It made her look older, for some reason. "So…" I tried to think of something to say. _Act natural_, Thalia had told us. When you're a half-blood on a dangerous mission, what the heck is natural? "Um, design any good buildings lately?" Annabeth's eyes lit up, the way they always did when she talked about architecture. **

“Aww, that’s cute,” Alex smiled at Annabeth and Percy who smiled at each other

**"Oh my gods, Percy. At my new school, I get to take 3-D design as an elective, and there's this cool computer program…" She went on to explain how she'd designed this huge monument that she wanted to build at Ground Zero in Manhattan. She talked about structural supports and facades and stuff, and I tried to listen. I knew she wanted to be a super architect when she grew up—she loves math and historical buildings and all that—but I hardly understood a word she was saying. **

“Sorry,” Annabeth smiled at Percy.

**The truth was I was kind of disappointed to hear that she liked her new school so much. It was the first time she'd gone to school in New York. I'd been hoping to see her more often. It was a boarding school in Brooklyn, **

“Hey that’s our side of the river,” Sadie smiled at Carter

**and she and Thalia were both attending, close enough to Camp Half-Blood that Chiron could help if they got in any trouble. Because it was an all-girls school, and I was going to MS-54 in Manhattan, I hardly ever saw them. **

“Aww you missed us,” Annabeth and Thalia cooed

**“Yeah, uh, cool," I said. "So you're staying there the rest of the year, huh?" Her face got dark. "Well, maybe, if I don't—" "Hey!" Thalia called to us. She was slow dancing with Grover, who was tripping all over himself, kicking Thalia in the shins, and looking like he wanted to die. At least his feet were fake. Unlike me, he had an excuse for being clumsy. "Dance, you guys!" Thalia ordered. "You look stupid just standing there." I looked nervously at Annabeth, then at the groups of girls who were roaming the gym. "Well?" Annabeth said. "Um, who should I ask?" **

“Idiot,” all the girls said at the same time

**She punched me in the gut. "_Me_, Seaweed Brain." "Oh. Oh, right." So we went onto the dance floor, and I looked over to see how Thalia and Grover were doing things. I put one hand on Annabeth's hip, and she clasped my other hand like she was about to judo throw me. "I'm not going to bite," she told me. "Honestly, Percy. Don't you guys have dances at your school?" I didn't answer. **

“I only dance with you,” Percy whispered to Annabeth who giggled and kissed his cheek

**The truth was we did. But I'd never, like, actually _danced _at one. I was usually one of the guys playing basketball in the corner. We shuffled around for a few minutes. I tried to concentrate on little things, like the crepe-paper streamers and the punch bowl—anything but the fact that Annabeth was taller than me, and my hands were sweaty and probably gross, and I kept stepping on her toes. "What were you saying earlier?" I asked. "Are you having trouble at school or something?" She pursed her lips. "It's not that. It's my dad." **

“uh-oh," Magnus said he understood that Annabeth and her father were having a hard time

**"Uh-oh." I knew Annabeth had a rocky relationship with her father. "I thought it was getting better with you two. Is it your stepmom again?" Annabeth sighed. "He decided to move. Just when I was getting settled in New York, he took this stupid new job researching for a World War I book. In _San Francisco_!' **

"That's near our camp," Reyna said, she was wondering how the gods had kept the two camps separated

**She said this the same way she might say _Fields of Punishment _or _Hades's gym shorts_. "So he wants you to move out there with him?" I asked. "To the other side of the country," she said miserably. "And half-bloods can't live in San Francisco. He should know that." **

“Annabeth,” Athena said worried, she wished that her child would find happiness with her father

**"What? Why not?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. Maybe she thought I was kidding. "You know. It's right _there_!' "Oh," I said. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I didn't want to sound stupid. **

“You should have told me,” Annabeth said looking up at Percy.

**"So… you'll go back to living at camp or what?" "It's more serious than that, Percy. I… I probably should tell you something." **

Percy tightened his arms around Annabeth at the thought of her joining the hunt,

**Suddenly she froze. "They're gone." "What?" I followed her gaze. The bleachers. The two half-blood kids, Bianca and Nico, were no longer there. The door next to the bleachers was wide open. Dr. Thorn was nowhere in sight. "We have to get Thalia and Grover!" Annabeth looked around frantically. "Oh, where'd they dance off to? Come on!" She ran through the crowd. I was about to follow when a mob of girls got in my way. **

“Run,” All the guys said at the same time

**I maneuvered around them to avoid getting the ribbon-and-lipstick treatment, and by the time I was free, Annabeth had disappeared. I turned a full circle, looking for her or Thalia and Grover. Instead, I saw something that chilled my blood. About fifty feet away, lying on the gym floor, was a floppy green cap just like the one Bianca di Angelo had been wearing. Near it were a few scattered trading cards. Then I caught a glimpse of Dr. Thorn. He was hurrying out a door at the opposite end of the gym, steering the di Angelo kids by the scruffs of their necks, like kittens. **

“Not good,” everyone said at the same time

**I still couldn't see Annabeth, but I knew she'd be heading the other way, looking for Thalia and Grover. I almost ran after her, and then I thought, _Wait_. I remembered what Thalia had said to me in the entry hall, looking at me all puzzled when I asked about the finger-snap trick: _Hasn't Chiron shown you how to do that yet_? I thought about the way Grover had turned to her, expecting her to save the day. **

“Sorry,” Grover apologized

**Not that I resented Thalia. She was cool. It wasn't her fault her dad was Zeus and she got all the attention… Still, I didn't need to run after her to solve every problem. Besides, there wasn't time. The di Angelo’s were in danger. They might be long gone by the time I found my friends. I knew monsters. **

“Not against him and not alone,” Annabeth said shaking her head

**I could handle this myself I took Riptide out of my pocket and ran after Dr. Thorn. The door led into a dark hallway. I heard sounds of scuffling up ahead, then a painful grunt. I uncapped Riptide. The pen grew in my hands until I held a bronze Greek sword about three feet long with a leather-bound grip. The blade glowed faintly, casting a golden light on the rows of lockers. **

Percy smiled as Magnus looked impressed, sure riptide wasn’t as large as Jack but he got the feeling Percy would be able to hold himself easily with it.

**I jogged down the corridor, but when I got to the other end, no one was there. I opened a door and found myself back in the main entry hall. I was completely turned around. I didn't see Dr. Thorn anywhere, but there on the opposite side of the room were the di Angelo kids. They stood frozen in horror, staring right at me. I advanced slowly, lowering the tip of my sword. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." **

“He’s behind you isn’t he?” Thalia asked worried.

**They didn't answer. Their eyes were full of fear. What was wrong with them? Where was Dr. Thorn? Maybe he'd sensed the presence of Riptide and retreated. **

“Not with your luck,” Grover shook his head.

“I know that now,” Percy smiled

**Monsters hated celestial bronze weapons. "My name's Percy," I said, trying to keep my voice level. "I'm going to take you out of here, get you somewhere safe." Bianca's eyes widened. Her fists clenched. Only too late did I realize what her look meant. She wasn't afraid of me. She was trying to warn me. I whirled around and something went _WHI1ISH_! Pain exploded in my shoulder. A force like a huge hand yanked me backward and slammed me to the wall. **

“Ow,” Percy moaned closing his eyes

**I slashed with my sword but there was nothing to hit. A cold laugh echoed through the hall. "Yes, Perseus _Jackson" _Dr. Thorn said. His accent mangled the _J _in my last name. "I know who you are." I tried to free my shoulder. My coat and shirt were pinned to the wall by some kind of spike—a black dagger-like projectile about a foot long. **

“Not him,” Poseidon and Chiron said at the same time

**It had grazed the skin of my shoulder as it passed through my clothes, and the cut burned. I'd felt something like this before. Poison. I forced myself to concentrate. I would _not _pass out. **

“You’re willing yourself to stay awake,” Magnus shook his head

**A dark silhouette now moved toward us. Dr. Thorn stepped into the dim light. He still looked human, but his face was ghoulish. He had perfect white teeth and his brown/blue eyes reflected the light of my sword. "Thank you for coming out of the gym," he said. "I hate middle school dances." **

“Who doesn’t,” All the kids said at the same time

**I tried to swing my sword again, but he was just out of reach. _WHIIIISH! A _second projectile shot from somewhere behind Dr. Thorn. He didn't appear to move. It was as if someone invisible were standing behind him, throwing knives. Next to me, Bianca yelped. The second thorn impaled itself in the stone wall, half an inch from her face. "All three of you will come with me," Dr. Thorn said. "Quietly. Obediently. If you make a single noise, if you call out for help or try to fight, I will show you just how accurately I can throw."**

“And now you need saving as well,” Thalia shook her head. Neither she, Annabeth, Grover or Percy were really in the mood to relive the next few chapters. 

“Who is next?” Annabeth asked

“Here," Piper nodded. Annabeth sends the book to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come and say hi on Instagram, I'll be happy to answer any questions you all have. I also post weekly updates where I tell you when I'm updating or when I have random questions to ask you concerning the story’s   
You can also find me on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01(I do mostly Thalia cosplays and am saving some money to hopefully start cosplaying Rachel as well.)  
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.  
Hey guys I have a favor to ask, can you comment each heart that applies to you, please  
Green heart: Bookmark more then 1 story of mine  
White heart: Left more then one comment on any of my stories   
Blue Heart: Followed me on Instagram(If you did what is your username?)  
Purple Heart: Followed me on Tiktok( if you did what is your username?)


	52. 2 THE VICE PRINCIPAL GETS A MISSILE LAUNCHER

**TWO THE VICE PRINCIPAL GETS A MISSILE LAUNCHER**

Everyone just stared at Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia

**I didn't know what kind of monster Dr. Thorn was, but he was fast. Maybe I could defend myself if I could get my shield activated. All that it would take was a touch of my wrist-watch. But defending the di Angelo kids was another matter. I needed help, and there was only one way I could think to get it.**

**I closed my eyes. "What are you doing, Jackson?" hissed Dr. Thorn. "Keep moving!" I opened my eyes and kept shuffling forward. "It's my shoulder," I lied, trying to sound miserable, which wasn't hard. **

“Your lying has improved,” Hermes nodded approving

**"It burns." "Bah! My poison causes pain. It will not kill you. **

“That is good to know,” Magnus said relaxing a little

**Walk!" Thorn herded us outside, and I tried to concentrate. I pictured Grover's face. I focused on my feelings of fear and danger. Last summer, Grover had created an empathy link between us. He'd sent me visions in my dreams to let me know when he was in trouble. As far as I knew, we were still linked, but I'd never tried to contact Grover before. I didn't even know if it would work while Grover was awake. **

“Sometimes,” Grover and Percy said at the same time

** _Hey, Grover_ ** **! I thought. _Thorn's kidnapping us! He's a poisonous spike-throwing_ _maniac! Help_! Thorn inarched us into the woods. We took a snowy path dimly lit by old-fashioned lamplights. My shoulder ached. The wind blowing through my ripped clothes was so cold that I felt like a Percysicle. "There is a clearing ahead," Thorn said. "We will summon your ride." "What ride?" Bianca demanded. "Where are you taking us?" "Silence, you insufferable girl!" **

Everyone glared at the book

**"Don't talk to my sister that way.'" Nico said. His voice quivered, but I was impressed that he had the guts to say anything at all. **

Nico smiled at Percy who just nodded

**Dr. Thorn made a growling sound that definitely wasn't human. It made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck, but I forced myself to keep walking and pretend I was being a good little captive. Meanwhile, I projected my thoughts like crazy—anything to get Grover's attention: _Grover! Apples! Tin cans! Get your furry goat behind out here and bring some heavily armed friends_! **

That got a few chuckles out of everyone

**"Halt," Thorn said. The woods had opened up. We'd reached a cliff overlooking the sea. At least, I _sensed _the sea was down there, hundreds of feet below. I could hear the waves churning and I could smell the cold salty froth. But all I could see was mist and darkness. Dr. Thorn pushed us toward the edge. **

“Would Bianca and I have survived the fall?” Nico asked looking at Percy

"With 13-year-old me, no, but me now yes," Percy explained

**I stumbled, and Bianca caught me. "Thanks," I murmured. "What _is _he?" she whispered. "How do we fight him?" "I… I'm working on it." "I'm scared," Nico mumbled. He was fiddling with something—a little metal toy soldier of some kind. **

Nico blushed but no-one said anything. They knew that if they were in the same situation they would have been afraid as well

**"Stop talking!" Dr. Thorn said. "Face me!" We turned. Thorn's two-tone eyes glittered hungrily. He pulled something from under his coat. At first I thought it was a switchblade, but it was only a phone. He pressed the side button and said, "The package—it is ready to deliver." There was a garbled reply, and I realized Thorn was in walkie-talkie mode. This seemed way too modern and creepy—a monster using a mobile phone. **

“Another reason why you should not use one,” Chiron said looking at his camper

**I glanced behind me, wondering how far the drop was. Dr. Thorn laughed. "By all means, Son of Poseidon. _Jump! There _is the sea. Save yourself." **

“Like that is ever going to happen,” Thalia rolled her eyes

**"What did he call you?" Bianca muttered. "I'll explain later," I said. "You do have a plan, right?" _Grover_! I thought desperately. _Come to me_! Maybe I could get both the di Angelo’s to jump with me into the ocean. **

“yeah that was not going to happen,” Nico shook his head

**If we survived the fall, I could use the water to protect us. I'd done things like that before. If my dad was in a good mood, and listening, he might help. Maybe. "I would kill you before you ever reached the water," Dr. Thorn said, as if reading my thoughts. "You do not realize who I am, do you?" **

“Well he doesn’t have Annabeth with him, so no,” Will smiled

**A flicker of movement behind him, and another missile whistled so close to me that it nicked my ear. Something had sprung up behind Dr. Thorn—like a catapult, but more flexible… almost like a tail. "Unfortunately," Thorn said, "you are wanted alive, if possible. Otherwise you would already be dead." "Who wants us?" Bianca demanded. "Because if you think you'll get a ransom, you're wrong. We don't have any family. Nico and I…" Her voice broke a little. "We've got no one but each other." **

“Now you have us all,” Percy smiled at Nico who just looked away

**"Aww," Dr. Thorn said. "Do not worry, little brats. You will be meeting my employer soon enough. Then you will have a brand-new family." "Luke," I said. "You work for Luke." Dr. Thorn's mouth twisted with distaste when I said the name of my old enemy**

"He isn't working for Luke. He's working for something or someone much worst then Luke,' Artemis said worriedly. In fact, all the gods were worried,

**—a former friend who'd tried to kill me several times. "You have no idea what is happening, Perseus Jackson. I will let the General enlighten you. **

“No,” All the gods and Chiron said at the same time.

**You are going to do him a great service tonight. He is looking forward to meeting you." "The General?" I asked. Then I realized I'd said it with a French accent. "I mean… who's the General?" Thorn looked toward the horizon. "Ah, here we are. Your transportation." I turned and saw a light in the distance, a searchlight over the sea. Then I heard the chopping of helicopter blades getting louder and closer. "Where are you taking us?" Nico said. "You should be honored, my boy. You will have the opportunity to join a great army! Just like that silly game you play with cards and dolls." **

“It’s not that silly,” Nico pouted and glared at the book. Everyone just looked at him, not sure what to say or what to do 

**"They're not dolls! They're figurines! And you can take your great army and—" "Now, now," Dr. Thorn warned. **

“Go Nico,” Thalia clapped and cheered. Nico just blushed

**"You will change your mind about joining us, my boy. And if you do not, well… there are other uses for half-bloods. We have many monstrous mouths to feed. The Great Stirring is underway." "The Great what?" I asked. Anything to keep him talking while I tried to figure out a plan. **

“Smart,” Annabeth and Athena said at the same time

**"The stirring of monsters." Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful, are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus!" **

The gods shook their heads, they didn’t want to think about him

**"Okay," Bianca whispered to me. "He's completely nuts." "We have to jump off the cliff," I told her quietly. "Into the sea." "Oh, super idea. You're completely nuts, too." **

“Agree,” Thalia said smiling at Percy who just nodded

**I never got the chance to argue with her, because just then an invisible force slammed into me. Looking back on it, Annabeth's move was brilliant. Wearing her cap of invisibility, she plowed into the di Angelo’s and me, knocking us to the ground. **

Everyone let out the breath they were holding

**For a split second, Dr. Thorn was taken by surprise, so his first volley of missiles zipped harmlessly over our heads. This gave Thalia and Grover a chance to advance from behind—Thalia wielding her magic shield, Aegis. If you've never seen Thalia run into battle, you have never been truly frightened. **

“She’s half as scary as you,” Nico said looking at Percy who didn’t agree

**She uses a huge spear that expands from this collapsible Mace canister she carries in her pocket, but that's not the scary part. Her shield is modeled after one her dad Zeus uses—also called Aegis—a gift from Athena. The shield has the head of the gorgon Medusa molded into the bronze, and even though it won't turn you to stone, it's so horrible, most people will panic and run at the sight of it. **

“Well that is the point,” Thalia smiled

**Even Dr. Thorn winced and growled when he saw it. Thalia moved in with her spear. "For Zeus!" I thought Dr. Thorn was a goner. Thalia jabbed at his head, but he snarled and swatted the spear aside. His hand changed into an orange paw, with enormous claws that sparked against Thalia's shield as he slashed. If it hadn't been for Aegis, Thalia would've been sliced like a loaf of bread. **

“And that is why you need to keep a shield with you,” Chiron who nodded at Thalia and Percy

**As it was, she managed to roll backward and land on her feet. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder behind me, but I didn't dare look. Dr. Thorn launched another volley of missiles at Thalia, and this time I could see how he did it. He had a tail—a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the tip. The missiles deflected off Aegis, but the force of their impact knocked Thalia down. Grover sprang forward. He put his reed pipes to his lips and began to play—a frantic jig that sounded like something pirates would dance to. **

Grover smiled and nodded

**Grass broke through the snow. Within seconds, rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs, entangling him. Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his true form—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions. "A manticore!" **

“That is not good,” Juniper said worried for her friends, she knew what was coming

**Annabeth said, now visible. Her magical New York Yankees cap had come off when she'd plowed into us. "Who _are _you people?" Bianca di Angelo demanded. "And what is _that_?" "A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws!" **

Everyone who didn’t know Nico when he just got to camp looked at him like he was crazy.

“It’s from a game I used to like,” Nico defended himself blushing red.

**I didn't know what he was talking about, but I didn't have time to worry about it. The manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds to shreds then turned toward us with a snarl. "Get down!" Annabeth pushed the di Angelo’s flat into the snow. At the last second, I remembered my own shield. I hit my wristwatch, and metal plating spiraled out into a thick bronze shield. Not a moment too soon. The thorns impacted against it with such force they dented the metal. The beautiful shield, a gift from my brother, was badly damaged. I wasn't sure it would even stop a second volley. **

“Probably wouldn’t,” Hephaestus shook his head

**I heard a _thwack _and a yelp, and Grover landed next to me with a thud. "Yield!" the monster roared. "Never!" Thalia yelled from across the field. She charged the monster, and for a second, I thought she would run him through. But then there was a thunderous noise and a blaze of light from behind us. The helicopter appeared out of the mist, hovering just beyond the cliffs. It was a sleek black military-style gunship, with attachments on the sides that looked like laser-guided rockets. The helicopter had to be manned by mortals, but what was it doing here? **

“He has mortals working for him,” Hermes shook his head.

“That is just cheating,” Magnus shook his head

“That’s how evil works,” Percy shook her head

**How could mortals be working with a monster? The searchlights blinded Thalia, and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew off into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction. "No!" I ran out to help her. I parried away a spike just before it would've hit her chest. I raised my shield over us, but I knew it wouldn't be enough. **

“thanks,” Thalia smiled at Percy who just nodded

**Dr. Thorn laughed. "Now do you see how hopeless it is? Yield, little heroes." We were trapped between a monster and a fully armed helicopter. We had no chance. Then I heard a clear, piercing sound: the call of a hunting horn blowing in the woods. **

Artemis smiled and relaxed into her seat

**The manticore froze. For a moment, no one moved. There was only the swirl of snow and wind and the chopping of the helicopter blades. "No," Dr. Thorn said. "It cannot be—" His sentence was cut short when something shot past me like a streak of moonlight. A glowing silver arrow sprouted from Dr. Thorn's shoulder. He staggered backward, wailing in agony. "Curse you!" Thorn cried. He unleashed his spikes, dozens of them at once, into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. **

“Who,” Sadie asked looking at Annabeth who just looked at Artemis

**It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but shoot with that much accuracy. The manticore pulled the arrow out of his shoulder with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy. I tried to swipe at him with my sword, but he wasn't as injured as he looked. He dodged my attack and slammed his tail into my shield, knocking me aside. Then the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of them. The youngest was maybe ten. The oldest, about fourteen, like me. **

That shocked everyone who didn’t know about the huntresses of Artemis

**They wore silvery ski parkas and jeans, and they were all armed with bows. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions. "The Hunters!" Annabeth cried. Next to me, Thalia muttered, "Oh, wonderful." **

Artemis looked at Thalia with question

**I didn't have a chance to ask what she meant. One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with coppery colored skin. Unlike the other girls, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of Persian princess. **

“Zoe,” Artemis, Percy, Grover, Annabeth and Thalia said at the same time

**"Permission to kill, my lady?" I couldn't tell who she was talking to, because she kept her eyes on the manticore. The monster wailed. "This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws." "Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger than me, maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes, silvery yellow like the moon. **

“Let me guess Lady Artemis?” Sam asked looking at the goddess who nodded

"How?" Magnus asked not sure how the little girl and the mature goddess were the same people.

“They can appear as they wish,” Percy explained before Annabeth could

**Her face was so beautiful it made me catch my breath, but her expression was stern and dangerous. "The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at the older girl with the circlet. "Zoe, permission granted." The manticore growled. "If I cannot have these alive, I shall have them dead!" He lunged at Thalia and me, knowing we were weak and dazed. "No.'" Annabeth yelled, and she charged at the monster. **

Percy pulled Annabeth onto his lap and hid his face in the back of her neck. He just wanted the next part of the book to be over

**"Get back, half-blood!" the girl with the circlet said. "Get out of the line of fire!" But Annabeth leaped onto the monster's back and drove her knife into his mane. The manticore howled, turning in circles with his tail flailing as Annabeth hung on for dear life. **

“She better mot harm my daughter,” Athena glared at Artemis who looked at her

**"Fire!" Zoe ordered. "No!" I screamed. But the Hunters let their arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The manticore staggered backward, wailing, "This is not the end, Huntress! You shall pay!" And before anyone could react, the monster, with Annabeth still on his back, leaped over the cliff and tumbled into the darkness. **

Everyone looked shocked at Annabeth. Percy just hugged her closer to himself. Thalia looked at her best friend and took her hand

**"Annabeth!" I yelled. I started to run after her, but our enemies weren't done with us. There was a _snap-snap snap _from the helicopter—the sound of gunfire. Most of the Hunters scattered as tiny holes appeared in the snow at their feet, but the girl with auburn hair just looked up calmly at the helicopter. "Mortals," she announced, "are not allowed to witness my hunt." **

“Couldn’t you have done that earlier,” Percy snapped looking at Artemis who looked shocked at him

“Percy she hasn’t done anything yet,” Thalia said looking at him, he just glared at Artemis one last time before closing his eyes again

**She thrust out her hand, and the helicopter exploded into dust—no, not dust. The black metal dissolved into a flock of birds—ravens, which scattered into the night. The Hunters advanced on us. The one called Zoe stopped short when she saw Thalia. "You," she said with distaste. "Zoe Nightshade." Thalia's voice trembled with anger. "Perfect timing, as usual." Zoe scanned the rest of us. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, my lady." "Yes," the younger girl said. "Some of Chiron's campers, I see." "Annabeth!" I yelled. "You have to let us save her!" The auburn-haired girl turned toward me. "I'm sorry, Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help." **

"As that would stop him," Nico shook his head. Jason, Piper and Leo looked at each other before looking at Percy. They were curious to see if how he would react with Annabeth being the one to disappear

**I tried to struggle to my feet, but a couple of the girls held me down. "You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs," the auburn-haired girl said. "Let me go!" I demanded. "Who do you think you are?" Zoe stepped forward as if to smack me. **

“You think Percy would have attacked her if she hit him?" Thalia asked Grover

"No, but if she hit Annabeth sure," Grover answered

**"No," the other girl ordered. "I sense no disrespect, Zoe. He is simply distraught. He does not understand." The young girl looked at me, her eyes colder and brighter than the winter moon. "I am Artemis," she said. "Goddess of the Hunt."**

“Done, who’s next?” Piper asked

“I will,” Jason said taking the book from her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.   
Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated   
Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.  
Come say hi on tiktok: Voshaarnooi01   
Okay so next week I start my new job and at a new university, so my updates won’t be weekly any more. The moment I finish writing and editing the chapter I will post it. And please remember the only reason I won’t finish my stories is because I died, updates may take long but they will come


	53. THREE BIANCA DI ANCELO MAKES A CHOICE

**THREE BIANCA DI ANCELO MAKES A CHOICE**

Nico and Percy glared at the book

**After seeing Dr. Thorn turn into a monster and plummet off the edge of a cliff with Annabeth, you'd think nothing else could shock me.**

“you would be surprised,” Annabeth smiled at Percy

**But when this twelve-year-old girl told me she was the goddess Artemis, I said something real intelligent like, "Um… okay." That was nothing compared to Grover. He gasped, then knelt hastily in the snow and started yammering, **

“Why?” Piper asked looking at Grover who blushed

"She loves nature," Grover defends himself. Juniper laughed and kissed his cheek where he was blushing

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!" "Get up, goat boy!" Thalia snapped. "We have other things to worry about. Annabeth is gone!" "Whoa," Bianca di Angelo said. "Hold up. Time out." Everybody looked at her. She pointed her finger at all of us in turn, like she was trying to connect the dots. "Who… who are you people?" Artemis's expression softened. "It might be a better question, my dear girl, to ask who are _you_! Who are your parents?" **

“We don’t know till we get claimed,” All the kids said looking at the gods who just blushed and looked away

**Bianca glanced nervously at her brother, who was still staring in awe at Artemis. Our parents are dead," Bianca said. "We're orphans. There's a bank trust that pays for our school, but…" She faltered. I guess she could tell from our faces that we didn't believe her. "What?" she demanded. "I'm telling the truth." "You are a half-blood," Zoe Nightshade said. Her accent was hard to place. It sounded old-fashioned, like she was reading from a really old book.**

“Well she is old,” Thalia said

“Again I know that now,” Percy tried to smile but he couldn’t bring himself to

**"One of thy parents was mortal. The other was an Olympian." "An Olympian… athlete?" "No," Zoe said. "One of the gods." "Cool!" said Nico. "No!" Bianca's voice quavered. "This is not cool!" Nico danced around like he needed to use the restroom. **

“here it comes,” Nico said hiding his face in his hands

**"Does Zeus really have lightning bolts that do six hundred damage? Does he get extra movement points for—" **

"Aww," all the girls said at the same time

**"Nico, shut up!" Bianca put her hands to her face. "This is not your stupid Mythomagic game, okay? There are no gods!" As anxious as I felt about Annabeth—all I wanted to do was search for her**

“I know the feeling,” Annabeth whispered to Percy who just shook his head and hugged her tighter

**—I couldn't help feeling sorry for the di Angelo’s. I remembered what it was like for me when I first learned I was a demigod. Thalia must've been feeling something similar, because the anger in her eyes subsided a little bit. "Bianca, I know it's hard to believe. But the gods are still around. Trust me. They're immortal. And whenever they have kids with regular humans, kids like us, well… Our lives are dangerous." "Dangerous," Bianca said, "like the girl who fell." Thalia turned away. Even Artemis looked pained. **

“Why the hell would you looked pained for my daughter?” Athena asked looking at her half-sister with questing eyes

**"Do not despair for Annabeth," the goddess said. "She was a brave maiden. If she can be found, I shall find her." "Then why won't you let us go look for her?" I asked. "She is gone. Can't you sense it, Son of Poseidon? Some magic is at work. I do not know exactly how or why, but your friend has vanished." I still wanted to jump off the cliff and search for her, **

“This book is going to be a good reason to never separate those two,” Thalia said thinking about everything Percy did to find Annabeth

**but I had a feeling that Artemis was right. Annabeth was gone. If she'd been down there in the sea, I thought, I'd be able to feel her presence. "Oo!" Nico raised his hand. "What about Dr. Thorn? That was awesome how you shot him with arrows! Is he dead?" "He was a manticore," Artemis said. "Hopefully he is destroyed for now, but monsters never truly die. They re-form over and over again, and they must be hunted whenever they reappear." **

“That sucks,” All the kids said at the same time

**"Or they'll hunt us," Thalia said. Bianca di Angelo shivered. "That explains… Nico, you remember last summer, those guys who tried to attack us in the alley in DC?" "And that bus driver," Nico said. "The one with the ram's horns. I _told _you that was real." **

“You two are powerful,” Zeus said looking around wondering whose children they are

**"That's why Grover has been watching you," I said. "To keep you safe, if you turned out to be half-bloods." "Grover?" Bianca stared at him. "You're a demigod?" "Well, a satyr, actually." He kicked off his shoes and displayed his goat hooves. I thought Bianca was going to faint right there. **

“I’m surprised she didn’t,” Thalia shook her head 

**"Grover, put your shoes back on," Thalia said. "You're freaking her out." "Hey, my hooves are clean!" "Bianca," I said, "we came here to help you. You and Nico need training to survive. Dr. Thorn won't be the last monster you meet. You need to come to camp." "Camp?" she asked. "Camp Half-Blood," I said. "It's where half-bloods learn to survive and stuff. You can join us, stay there year-round if you like." "Sweet, let's go!" said Nico. "Wait," Bianca shook her head. "I don't—" "There _is _another option," Zoe said. **

Nico glared at the book

**"No, there isn't!" Thalia said. Thalia and Zoe glared at each other. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I could tell there was bad history between them. For some reason, they seriously hated each other. "We've burdened these children enough," Artemis announced. "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Retrieve our guests' belongings from the school." "Yes, my lady." "And, Bianca, come with me. I would like to speak with you." **

Artemis smiled, she had a feeling she would be getting a new huntress, while Hades resisted the urge to glare at his niece. Nico and Percy were full-on glaring

**"What about me?" Nico asked. Artemis considered the boy. "Perhaps you can show Grover how to play that card game you enjoy. I'm sure Grover would be happy to entertain you for a while… as a favor to me?" **

“he is not a slave for you to use as you please,” Annabeth glared at Artemis who just looked away

“I should have stayed with her,” Nico muttered to himself

**Grover just about tripped over himself getting up. "You bet! Come on, Nico!" Nico and Grover walked off toward the woods, talking about hit points and armor ratings and a bunch of other geeky stuff. Artemis led a confused-looking Bianca along the cliff. The Hunters began unpacking their knapsacks and making camp. Zoe gave Thalia one more evil look, then left to oversee things. As soon as she was gone, Thalia stamped her foot in frustration. "The nerve of those Hunters! They think they're so… Argh!" "I'm with you," I said. "I don't trust—" **

“Oh here’s the start of that fight,” Grover shook his head

“of what fight?” Jason wondered

“A bad one,” Grover shivered

**"Oh, you're with me?" Thalia turned on me furiously. "What were you thinking back there in the gym, Percy? You'd take on Dr. Thorn all by yourself? You _knew _he was a monster!" "If we'd stuck together, we could've taken him without the Hunters getting involved. Annabeth might still be here. Did you think of that?" **

“You two blamed each other?” Annabeth asked shocked looking between Percy and Thalia who wouldn’t meet her eyes

“No we baled ourselves, we just took it out on each other,” Percy finally said

**My jaw clenched. I thought of some harsh things to say, and I might've said them too, but then I looked down and saw something navy blue lying in the snow at my feet. Annabeth's New York Yankees baseball cap. Thalia didn't say another word. She wiped a tear from her cheek, turned, and marched off, leaving me alone with a trampled cap in the snow. The Hunters set up their camping site in a matter of minutes. Seven large tents, all of silver silk, curved in a crescent around one side of a bonfire. One of the girls blew a silver dog whistle, and a dozen white wolves appeared out of the woods. They began circling the camp like guard dogs. The Hunters walked among them and fed them treats, completely unafraid, but I decided I would stick close to the tents. **

“Smart,” Artemis and Thalia said at the same time

**Falcons watched us from the trees, their eyes flashing in the firelight, and I got the feeling they were on guard duty, too. Even the weather seemed to bend to the goddess's will. The air was still cold, but the wind died down and the snow stopped falling, so it was almost pleasant sitting by the fire. Almost… except for the pain in my shoulder and the guilt weighing me down. I couldn't believe Annabeth was gone. And as angry as I was at Thalia, I had a sinking feeling that she was right. It _was _my fault. What had Annabeth wanted to tell me in the gym? **

Annabeth just squeezed Percy’s hand she was holding

** _Something serious_ ** **, she'd said. Now I might never find out. I thought about how we'd danced together for half a song, and my heart felt even heavier. I watched Thalia pacing in the snow at the edge of camp, walking among the wolves without fear. She stopped and looked back at Westover Hall, which was now completely dark, looming on the hillside beyond the woods. I wondered what she was thinking. Seven years ago, Thalia had been turned into a pine tree by her father, to prevent her from dying. **

“Why didn’t he just heal her?” Magnus asked looking from Zeus to Thalia

“He didn’t want to,” Thalia said shaking her head

**She'd stood her ground against an army of monsters on top of Half-Blood Hill in order to give her friends Luke and Annabeth time to escape. She'd only been back as a human for a few months now, and once in a while she would stand so motionless you'd think she was still a tree. Finally, one of the Hunters brought me my backpack. Grover and Nico came back from their walk, and Grover helped me fix up my wounded arm. "It's green!" Nico said with delight. **

“Nico,” Will shook his head. Nico just blushed and smiled at him sweetly, it didn’t work

**"Hold still," Grover told me. "Here, eat some ambrosia while I clean that out." I winced as he dressed the wound, but the ambrosia square helped. It tasted like homemade brownie, dissolving in my mouth and sending a warm feeling through my whole body. Between that and the magic salve Grover used, my shoulder felt better within a couple of minutes. Nico rummaged through his own bag, which the Hunters had apparently packed for him, though how they'd snuck into Westover Hall unseen, I didn't know. **

“The mist,” Thalia said like Percy was an idiot

**Nico laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes. I recognized Zeus with a lightning bolt, Ares with a spear, Apollo with his sun chariot. "Big collection," I said. Nico grinned. "I've got almost all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones." "You've been playing this game a long time?" **

“That’s sweet of you,” Hazel smiled at Percy

**"Just this year. Before that…" He knit his eyebrows. "What?" I asked. "I forget. That's weird." He looked unsettled, but it didn't last long. "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?" I showed him Riptide, and explained how it turned from a pen into a sword just by uncapping it. "Cool! Does it ever run out of ink?" "Um, well, I don't actually write with it." **

“Does it?” Magnus asked.

“Still don’t know, never tried,” Percy answered before looking at Chiron waiting for him to say

“I didn’t use it,” Chiron smiled, he wondered how long it would take Percy to figure it out

**"Are you really the son of Poseidon?" "Well, yeah." "Can you surf really well, then?" **

“Kill me,” Nico blushed and shook his head

**I looked at Grover, who was trying hard not to laugh. "Jeez, Nico," I said. "I've never really tried." He went on asking questions. Did I fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (I didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? **

“How are you still alive after that question?” Will asked shaking his head

“I have no idea,” Nico answered

**(I tried not to strangle Nico for asking that one.) Was Annabeth my girlfriend? **

“Yes they just didn’t know it,” Thalia and Grover said at the same time 

**(At this point, I was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves.) I figured any second he was going to ask me how many hit points I had, and I'd lose my cool completely, but then Zoe Nightshade came up to us. "Percy Jackson." She had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. With her silver circlet and her proud expression, she looked so much like royalty that I had to resist the urge to sit up straight and say "Yes, ma'am." **

“She does that have that effect on people,” Artemis smiled proudly

**She studied me distastefully, like I was a bag of dirty laundry she'd been sent to fetch. "Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee." Zoe led me to the last tent, which looked no different from the others, and waved me inside. Bianca di Angelo was seated next to the auburn-haired girl, who I still had trouble thinking of as Artemis. The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. **

“Bigger on the inside,” Artemis smiled when some kids looked confused

**The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others I didn't recognize. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot. **

Artemis nodded confirming that fact

**I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, and then I realized it was a live animal—a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap. "Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said. I sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied me, which made me uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl. "Are you surprised by my age?" she asked. "Uh… a little." "I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray." **

Hey falling in love is not going astray,” Piper and Aphrodite said at the same time

**"Go astray?" I asked. "Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves." **

“Hey my cousin is not any of those things,” Magnus glared at the Artemis

**"Oh." Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. She glared at me as if all the stuff Artemis had just said was my fault, like I'd invented the idea of being a guy. "You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?" "That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope." "Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. **

The guys in the room moved uneasily in their seats

**"I enjoy making jackalope’s. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you." And so I told her. When I was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer." Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?" "Yes." "What scent?" I asked. "Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten." **

“This is really not good,” all the gods agreed.

**She stared at me intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said." "Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'" "No, no. After that." "He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me." Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand. "Go on, Percy," the goddess said. "Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—" "Stirring," Bianca corrected. "Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'" The goddess was so still she could've been a statue. "Maybe he was lying," I said. Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster." **

“You know that is a trap sister,’ Apollo said looking at his twin.

“We shall see,” Artemis answered but she had a feeling her brother was right

**Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady." "No, Zoe. I must do this alone." "But, Artemis—" "This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me." "As… as you wish, my lady." “I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods **

“Zeus,” all the Greeks said at the same time

**of how much danger we are in." "You know what the monster is?" I asked. Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong." "Can goddesses pray?" I asked, because I'd never really thought about that. A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you." "Does it involve getting turned into a jackalope?" **

“You better not,” Poseidon glared as well

**"Sadly, no. I want you to escort the Hunters back to Camp Half-Blood. They can stay there in safety until I return." "_What_?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—" "Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just because of a little, ah, misunderstanding. **

“It was not a misunderstanding,” Chiron shook his head

**It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides, I hear they rebuilt the cabins you burned down." Zoe muttered something about foolish campers. "And now there is one last decision to make." Artemis turned to Bianca. "Have you made up your mind, my girl?" Bianca hesitated. "I'm still thinking about it." "Wait," I said. "Thinking about what?" "They… they've invited me to join the Hunt." "What? But you can't! You have to come to Camp Half-Blood so Chiron can train you. It's the only way you can learn to survive." "It is _not _the only way for a girl," Zoe said. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. "Bianca, camp is cool! It's got a pegasus stable and a sword-fighting arena and… I mean, what do you get by joining the Hunters?" "To begin with," Zoe said, "immortality." **

"That is overrated," Percy and Annabeth said at the same time

**I stared at her, then at Artemis. "She's kidding, right?" "Zoe rarely kids about anything," Artemis said. "My Hunters follow me on my adventures. They are my maidservants, my companions, my sisters-in-arms. Once they swear loyalty to me, they are indeed immortal… unless they fall in battle, which is unlikely. Or break their oath." "What oath?" I said. "To foreswear romantic love forever," Artemis said. "To never grow up, never get married. To be a maiden eternally." "Like you?" The goddess nodded. I tried to imagine what she was saying. Being immortal. Hanging out with only middleschool girls forever. I couldn't get my mind around it.**

“That’s because you are a guy,” Thalia and Artemis said at the same time

** "So you just go around the country recruiting half-bloods—" "Not just half-bloods," Zoe interrupted. "Lady Artemis does not discriminate by birth. All who honor the goddess may join. Half-bloods, nymphs, mortals—" "Which are you, then?" **

“You caught on to that,” Thalia shook her head. 

**Anger flashed in Zoe's eyes. "That is not thy concern, boy. The point is Bianca may join if she wishes. It is her choice." "Bianca, this is crazy," I said. "What about your brother? Nico can't be a Hunter." **

Nico was shocked, he didn’t know that Percy tried to convince her not to join 

**"Certainly not," Artemis agreed. "He will go to camp. Unfortunately, that's the best boys can do." "Hey!" I protested. "You can see him from time to time," Artemis assured Bianca. "But you will be free of responsibility. He will have the camp counselors to take care of him. And you will have a new family. Us." **

“Yes by breaking up another family,” Nico and Percy glared at Artemis

**"A new family," Bianca repeated dreamily. "Free of responsibility." "Bianca, you can't do this," I said. "It's nuts." She looked at Zoe. "Is it worth it?" Zoe nodded. "It is." "What do I have to do?" "Say this," Zoe told her, " 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis.'" "I… I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." "'I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt.'" Bianca repeated the lines. "That's it?" Zoe nodded. "If Lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, then it is binding." "I accept it," Artemis said. **

Nico and Hades glared at Artemis

**The flames in the brazier brightened, casting a silver glow over the room. Bianca looked no different, but she took a deep breath and opened her eyes wide. "I feel… stronger." "Welcome, sister," Zoe said. "Remember your pledge," Artemis said. "It is now your life." I couldn't speak. I felt like a trespasser. And a complete failure. I couldn't believe I'd come all this way and suffered so much only to lose Bianca to some eternal girls' club. "Do not despair, Percy Jackson," Artemis said. "You will still get to show the di Angelo’s your camp. And if Nico so chooses, he can stay there." **

“Were ells would he gave gone?” Hazel snapped, Artemis just looked shocked she didn’t think the girl would ever snap at her

**"Great," I said, trying not to sound surly. "How are we supposed to get there?" Artemis closed her eyes. "Dawn is approaching. **

“oh I wonder how I will appear,” Apollo smiled

**Zoe, break camp. You must get to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother." Zoe didn't look real happy about this idea, but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her. As she was leaving, Bianca paused in front of me. "I'm sorry, Percy. But I want this. I really, really do." Then she was gone, and I was left alone with the twelve-year-old goddess. "So," I said glumly. "We're going to get a ride from your brother, huh?" Artemis's silver eyes gleamed. "Yes, boy. You see, Bianca di Angelo is not the only one with an annoying brother. **

“Nico was not annoying,” Percy said glaring at Artemis

**It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."**

“You know you love me,” Apollo smiled at his sister

“Done who’s next?” Jason asked

“I will,” Sam smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters or the books, they all are the property of Rick.
> 
> Thank you for reading these. Reviews are appreciated
> 
> Come say hi on Instagram: Voshaarnooi2000.


End file.
